Hitomi no Chikara
by Luinil Azuretoile
Summary: Mieux éviter les pensées ce serait bien, si.... Ce genre de chose se retourne systématiquement contre vous ! C'est ce qu'a découvert Rin à ses dépends. CH24 UP !
1. Y'a des lundi soirs comme ça

**Auteur :** Luinil Azurétoile

**Base :** Hikaru no Go Xover réalité.

**Genre :** Heuuuu… Vous êtes vraiment sûr d'en vouloir un ? Bon, ok ! Délire total, alors ! Total et hystérique. =o=

**Disclaimer :** ( Haaaan… Qu'est-ce que je peux détester ce truc… Mais bon, quand y faut, y faut ! )

Luinil, voix ânonnante : Les-persos-de-HikaGo-ne-sont-pas-à-moi… ( Ayé, c'est fait. T.T )

C'est dommage quand même, j'aimerais beaucoup en avoir certains sous la main… ¤_bave copieusement_¤

En revanche, étant donné que Rin est à moi, on touche pas sans permission ! Hin hin hin ! )

**Résumé :** Mieux éviter les pensées "se serait bien, si...". Ce genre de chose se retourne systématiquement contre vous ! C'est ce qu'à découvert Rin à ses dépends. Elle qui s'était dit qu'avoir l'aide d'un fantôme tel que Saï pour progresser au Go pouvait être amusant, la voilà propulsée dans l'univers de HikaGo, et hantée par le dit fantôme, par-dessus le marché ! Si encore, l'un comme l'autre, ils avaient une toute petite idée de ce qu'on attend d'eux...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Hitomi no chikara

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Prologue :** _Y'a des lundis soirs, comme ça…_

Lucie et moi quittons le club de Go après avoir salué tout le monde.

C'est la dernière fois que je viens. J'ai fini mes partiels depuis deux semaines, je suis donc en VACANCES !!!

Pas de retour sur Clermont avant Septembre. Ce qui veut dire que je verrais pas toute la bande du club d'ici là. Et que mes parties de Go se limiteront à celles que je ferais avec mes frères.

Et rien que d'y penser, ça m'énerve, parce que le plus petit va encore me mettre tôle sur tôle. Alors que théoriquement, c'est MOI la plus expérimentée !!!

Ce môme a une intelligence et une vivacité d'esprit carrément effrayante, des fois.

- Je suis contente, me fait Lucie, alors que nous marchons dans la ruelle. Je m'en suis bien sortie contre Laurent.

Laurent est 1er kyu. C'est le meilleur joueur du club. Notre "senseï " en quelque sorte.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire.

- Tu l'as battu de trois points, même s'il t'avait donné neuf pierres de handicap. Pour moi, c'est plus que "bien s'en sortir" !

Elle rit à son tour.

J'échappe un soupir.

- Moi, je me suis encore faite laminer par Alex. Il est énervant ! Dès qu'il y a une arnaque à faire, il tombe dessus ! Je vais finir par croire qu'il a un radar !!!

Lucie rit de plus belle.

Nous arrivons devant le double escalier qui mène à une rue en contre-haut.

C'est là qu'elle me laisse.

- On te reverra pas avant Septembre, alors ? me demande t-elle.

- Et nan ! J'ai mes résultats vendredi, normalement. Je risque pas de revenir "en ville" avant un bon moment.

- Bonnes vacances, alors, sourit-elle.

- Toi aussi !

Nous nous séparons sur un dernier signe de la main, et je prend la direction de ma voiture. Sur la centaine de mètres que j'ai à parcourir, je me repasse mon programme des vacances. Le mois de juillet allait être chargé. Entre Japan Expo, rando à cheval et vacances à la plage, je n'allais pas m'ennuyer.

Le pied total !

Je récupère ma voiture, et fait le trajet jusqu'à mon appart, en zappant sur mes différentes stations de radio favorites. Chantant à tue-tête.

Ben oui ! Quel intérêt sinon ?

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

Je rentre dans mon appartement plongé dans le noir.

Mon chat, Silky, n'est pas là pour m'accueillir. Pas moyen de mettre la main sur lui, quand il avait fallut partir de chez les parents, hier soir. Le "machin noir" avait donc gagné une semaine de vacances à la campagne.

L'air de rien, ce cauchemar à quatre pattes me manque. Je l'adore cette bestiole !

Je ferme mes volets avec une moue contrariée.

N'empêche ! Cette partie contre Alex m'agace ! J'ai vraiment l'impression de pas progresser d'un poil !

Mon regard se pose sur mes étagères où sont alignés mes précieux mangas. Entre autres, mes "Hikaru no Go".

LA raison pour laquelle je me suis intéressée à ce jeu. Jeu auquel j'ai méchamment accroché, d'ailleurs. Même si je suis nulle ! Mais bon ! Ça, c'est un autre problème.

Lol ! Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être fun d'avoir un prof comme Sa !

Je glousse bêtement pendant quelques secondes.

C'est clair que ça serait vraiment terrible ! Au moins, on risquerait pas de s'ennuyer ! Enfin bon… Faut arrêter de délirer, ma vieille.

Retour dans ma chambre, où je jette un coup d'œil indifférent à mon pc.

Pas envie de me connecter pour faire le rapport de la soirée à Sousuke. Un peu trop dégoûtée pour ça. Tant pis pour lui ! Je lui dirais demain !

Et puis bon, je sais pas pourquoi, mais je suis totalement naze !

Commençant à tomber dans le mode "radar", je vais pour passer dans la salle de bain.

C'est alors qu'il y a UN truc. Mais alors LE truc de chez truc ! Du genre, tu comprends rien à ce qui t'arrive !

En fait, la seule chose que je capte en mettant le pied dans la salle d'eau, c'est qu'on me balance un mega flash de la mort en pleine tronche .

Ma vision passe d'un écran blanc au noir intégral, et je me retrouve le cul sur la moquette.

……

Une minute…

Depuis QUAND il y a de la MOQUETTE chez MOI ?!

Je me risque à ouvrir un œil prudent, et je manque de faire une attaque en croisant deux immenses yeux turquoises et curieux. Juste devant moi.

Je n'arrive pas à retenir mon hurlement de surprise :

- SAI ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS LA !!??!!

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

_à suivre…_

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

Reviews onegaï =3


	2. Welcome into my world

**Auteur :** Luinil Azurétoile

**Base :** Hikaru no Go Xover réalité.

**Genre :** Heuuuu… Vous êtes vraiment sûr d'en vouloir un ? Bon, ok ! Délire total, alors ! Total et hystérique. =.=

**Disclaimer :** ( Haaaan… Qu'est-ce que je peux détester ce truc… Mais bon, quand y faut, y faut ! )

_Luinil, voix ânonnante_ : Les-persos-de-HikaGo-ne-sont-pas-à-moi… ( Ayé, c'est fait. T.T )

C'est dommage quand même, j'aimerais beaucoup en avoir certains sous la main… ¤ _bave copieusement_ ¤

En revanche, étant donné que Rin est à moi, on touche pas sans permission ! Hin hin hin !

**Avertissement :** Pour ceux qui ont pas vu toute la série, SPOILERS !!!!

**Reviews :**

**Naera :** Je sais pas si elle sera super, lol, mais elle sera débile. Ça, je peux te l'assurer ! XD

**S'L.I.A :** Tu veux bien me le prendre en pension ? C'est vrai ? ¤ _chibi eyes tout mouillés_ ¤ Marciiiii ! ¤ _part en trottinnant, et braille comme un veau dans tout l'appart _¤ SAI-CHOUUUUU ! VIENS PAR-LA, FAUT QUE JE TE PARLE D'UN TRUUUUUC !!!! Hin hin hin…

**Notes techniques :** Les _paroles en italique_, c'est virtuellement "en français dans le texte", mdr.

Et celles entre ¤…¤, correspondent aux conversations mentales avec Saï. Valà, maintenant, vous êtes parés, yerk, yerk, yerk !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Chapitre 1 :** _Welcome into my world._

- SAI ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS LA !!??!! je braille de toutes mes forces.

¤ KYAAAAA !!! ¤ hurle le fantôme d'un air paniqué, et s'éloignant précipitamment de moi.

Puis on se tait tout les deux, et on se regarde fixement. En silence. Je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois, pas tout à fait sûre de moi.

Pourtant, c'est bien Saï. LE Fujiwara no Saï. Son kimono blanc, ses longs cheveux noirs, son teint de porcelaine.

Saï… En vrai fantôme et tout…

……

COMMENT ÇA EN VRAI FANTOME ??!! C'EST QUOI CE DELIRE ???!!!!

Je regarde vivement autour de moi, et mon affolement monte de 100 sur mon échelle de 10 en un temps plus que record : Je suis plus chez moi ! Pfft ! Fini mon petit appart ! OU C'EST QUE CHUIS TOMBEEEE !!!!!

- AAAAAAAAH !!!!!

C'est la panique totale.

Mon cri de terreur est repris par un Saï encore plus paniqué que moi. Très dur pourtant, parce que personnellement, c'est le plus gros coup de flip de toute ma vie !

- AAAAAAAAAAH !!!!! qu'on hurle à l'unisson en courant chacun dans toute la pièce où j'ai atterri.

Puis je m'arrête d'un coup.

Rester ZEN ! SURTOUT ne plus PANIQUER !!!!

Je regarde à nouveau autour de moi.

Oh là là !!! J'en ai vraiment trop des raison de paniquer !!!! … BON ! Prenons les choses dans l'ordre, ET par petits bouts ! Tout d'abord… tu es OU ?!

Coup d'œil circulaire.

Je suis dans un salon. Celui d'un appartement, on dirait puisque la porte sur ma gauche laisse entrevoir une chambre. A ma droite, y'a une cuisine du genre de celle d'une chambre étudiante.

De ce côté-là, je suis pas dépaysée.

Le "mur" en face de moi, est en fait une baie vitrée. Le balcon derrière n'est pas très large, mais il est là quand-même.

Mmmh… Ce qui semble être la porte d'entrée est dans mon dos. Ce qui veut dire que la seconde porte à ma gauche devrait être la salle de bain.

Je vais vérifier, des fois que… mais non ! C'est bien ça.

Je reviens dans le salon.

Saï y tourne toujours en rond, en criant tout ce qu'il sait. J'ai l'impression qu'une énorme goutte de sueur me glisse le long de la tempe…

Misère… Je suis carrément pas sortie…

- Heu… Saï ? Tu pourrais t'arrêter deux minutes, s'il te plait ? je demande d'une toute petite voix.

Et vu comme il hurle, forcément, il risque pas de m'entendre. Mais bon ! Etant donné que je suis en train de me RE-PAYER un bon coup de flip, le fait que Saï tourne en rond dans le salon, je m'en fous un peu, voyez-vous.

Parce que ma phrase, là, maintenant, tout de suite : Ça ne ressemblait EN RIEN à du FRANÇAIS !!! MAIS ALORS CARREMENT PAS !!!!!

Immense effort de contrôle personnel pour ne PAS péter un câble !

Je viens de parler japonais. Pire que ça ! J'ai parfaitement COMPRIS ce que je disais !

Est-ce que QUELQU'UN pourrait m'expliquer, RATIONNELLEMENT tant qu'à faire, comment MOI, qui n'ai jamais fait de japonais de toute ma vie, JE ME RETROUVE A LE PARLER ET A LE COMPRENDRE COURAMMENT !!! HEIN ?! C'EST DANS LES CORDES DE QUELQU'UN, CE GENRE D'ENIGME !!??!!

Cette fois, s'en est trop ! Non seulement je vais virer folle à enfermer dans la seconde qui vient, mais ce foutu fantôme commence à me taper sérieusement sur le système. Je hurle comme jamais :

- SAI !!! STOP !!!! TOUT DE SUITE !!!

Là, pour le coup, comme je braille plus fort que lui, il se fige net. Et il me regarde d'un air sidéré.

Miracle ! Deux secondes de silence complet.

Pitié, mes nerfs, ne me lâchez pas tout de suite, le canapé est à deux mètres.

Je me traîne pathétiquement jusque là, et me laisse tomber sur le divan, me prenant la tête à deux mains.

Arrêter de trembler. Il faut arrêter de trembler. Connecter deux neurones et réfléchir.

Réfléchir à quoi, patate ! se marre ma foutue partie logique. Si tu réfléchis à quoi que ce soit, tu vas aller sauter par la fenêtre direct !

……

Manquerait plus que je sois au rez-de-chaussée, et ça serait le pompon !!!

¤ Ano… Sumimasen… Comment… vous savez qui je suis ? ¤

J'ai un geste énervé des mains qui signifie clairement : "Stop ! Deux secondes !"

Pas besoin de vérifier pour savoir que Saï bat légèrement en retraite.

Et puis, il est pas stupide non plus ! Je dois donner l'impression d'être couplée à un marteau-piqueur, tellement je tremble !

Je ramène mes genoux contre mon front, et je m'oblige à inspirer et à expirer profondément deux ou trois fois, malgré le nœud qui m'étouffe.

Bon… Ça va un peu mieux… On va laisser tomber le pourquoi du comment pour l'instant. Après tout, je suis dans un univers de manga, j'ai un fantôme vieux de deux mille ans sous le nez, POURQUOI est-ce que je ne pourrais pas parler japonais couramment, au point où j'en suis, hein ?!

¤ Jeune fille ? me demande timidement Saï. Vous allez bien ? ¤

Et là, j'éclate de rire. C'est nerveux, j'y peux rien !

Un fantôme me demande si JE VAIS BIEN ?! C'est vraiment la cerise sur le gâteau !

Vu sa tête, Saï vient de me cataloguer dans les folles à lier. Et il doit pas être très loin de la vérité en fait !

Je nage en plein délire !

Je calme tant bien que mal mon fou-rire. D'un coup, ça va vachement mieux. Je me sens plus maître de moi.

Je viens peut-être de passer le point de non-retour dans la démence, qui sait ?

Bah ! Plus rien à foutre ! Partons du principe que TOUT est parfaitement NORMAL !

Je parviens à articuler une phrase sensée entre deux hoquets moribonds de rire :

- Gomen, Saï. Ça me fait un peu trop de choses d'un coup. Te voir me demander si je vais bien alors que… ( Je passe ma main à travers lui, et une sensation glacée enserre mon bras. ) … tu es un fantôme, c'est assez ironique. Ou pathétique, au choix.

Il me rend un regard sérieux et attristé. Je soupire.

- Comment je te connais… ( Je me masse le front du bout des doigts. ) Ça va être un peu dur à expliquer. Mais après tout, vu ce que tu es, je t'en voudrais un peu si tu ne me crois pas.

Nous sommes interrompus par des coups frappés à la porte. J'hésite un instant avant de répondre.

- Haruno-san ? fait une voix masculine.

Ça doit être pour moi, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître. Une prononciation japonaise de mon nom de famille devrait ressembler à peu près à ça.

- Ha… Haï ?

Je me lève, et je vais entrouvrir prudemment la porte. C'est un asiatique d'une cinquantaine d'années. A peu près ma taille. Avec un sourire aimable, quoi qu'un peu inquiet.

- Tout va bien ? me demande t-il. J'ai entendu des cris.

Je bredouille pitoyablement un mensonge improvisé dans l'instant.

- Je suis désolée… Il… il y avait une araignée… Et j'ai une trouille bleue de ces bestioles… Mais ça y est… je lui ai réglée son compte… Pardon de vous avoir dérangé....

Il a l'air soulagé.

- Ne vous excusez pas… Moi-même, j'ai une peur maladive des serpents. Je sais ce que cela fait.

Mais qui c'est ce type ??!!

- Au fait, me dit-il tout à coup, j'ai bien trouvé l'enveloppe avec vos six mois de loyer…

AGRU ??!!

- … si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit je suis au rez-de-chaussée, le premier appartement à droite en entrant.

- Ha… haï....

Il me sourit gentiment.

- J'imagine que vous êtes encore fatiguée par le décalage horaire. Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps. Bonne journée.

- Haï… Arigatô....

Je me fais violence pour ne pas claquer précipitamment la porte.

C'est du délire total !!!! Absolument et irrémédiablement irrationnel !!! Je dois rêver ! Ou cauchemarder ! Y'a pas d'autre explication !!!

Je me pince, presque jusqu'au sang, dans un réflexe totalement stupide.

- WAIEUUUH ! ÇA FAIT MAL !!!!

Je masse mon bras en grommelant que « Putain de merde, c'est définitivement pas un rêve. » pendant que Saï me regarde d'un air blasé.

Ouais, je suis complètement dingue ! Et alors ?! Il ferait quoi à ma place, LUI ?!

Re-soupir. Re-reprise de contrôle personnel.

Le gars, là, c'était ton concierge. Et donc ça… ( Coup d'œil circulaire au salon. ) …c'est TON appartement. Pour les six mois à venir en tout cas…

Mes jambes se dérobent sous moi, et je me mets à pleurer en silence, effondrée sur le sol.

Je compte pas rester six mois ici, moi. J'ai d'autre chose à faire. Dans MON monde ! Dans MA vie ! J'ai rien à faire ici !!!

¤ Haruno-san, me dit doucement Saï. Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? ¤

Et là, j'explose littéralement :

- J'EN SAIS RIEN JUSTEMENT !!! JE VOUDRAIS BIEN SAVOIR D'AILLEURS !!! QU'EST-CE TOI TU FAIS LA, D'ABORD ??!! T'ETAIS PAS CENSE AVOIR REJOINT LE CIEL OU JE NE SAIS QUOI ??!!

Il a l'air triste tout à coup.

¤ Je… je ne sais pas… je ne me rappelle pas… ¤

- Super ! je soupire. On est aussi paumés l'un que l'autre. On est bien barrés, tiens !

Il me regarde d'un air désolé. Et allez comprendre pourquoi, ça me rassure un peu. On est tout les deux logés à la même enseigne, alors je me sens moins seule d'un coup.

Je réfléchis un instant.

- Appelle moi Rin, plutôt que Haruno-san. Je préfèrerais.

Il hoche timidement la tête. J'essuie mes larmes. Et je m'attaque à un semblant d'explication :

- Bon… Pour faire simple, je viens d'un autre monde… ( Saï me regarde avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes. ) Je sais, ça doit te paraître aberrant, mais j'ose te rappeler qu'un fantôme, c'est pas très courant non plus. De là d'où je viens, en tout cas.

¤ … ¤

Un point pour moi, on dirait.

- Et donc… dans mon monde… ( Va falloir tourner ça en politiquement correct… galère… ! ) … Certaines personnes connaissent ton histoire et celle de Hikaru… Et je fais partie de ces personnes…

Son regard s'est fait effrayé.

¤ Tu es une sorcière ??!! ¤

Je rigole doucement.

- Non, rien de tout ça. Je l'ai juste lu dans un livre.

THE gaffe. Mon fantôme favori a l'air encore plus effrayé. Et triste par-dessus le marché.

¤ Dans ton monde… je suis juste une histoire… ? ¤

Je fais un petit « oui » de la tête. Il fixe un point sur le sol avec un regard vide.

- Dans mon monde, mais pas ici… Ici, tu es bien réel. C'est moi, qui ne devrait pas l'être… Pourtant… Il semblerait bien que cet appartement soit à moi… Celui qui semble être mon concierge connaît mon nom, et il n'a pas l'air surpris de me voir… Le problème c'est que j'ignore totalement où je suis, mis à part que c'est au Japon, et surtout POURQUOI j'y suis !

On se regarde pensivement quelques instants.

- Mais je suppose que ça doit avoir un rapport avec toi. Pourquoi tu serais revenu sur Terre, sinon ?

Il hausse les épaules en silence.

¤ Tu es occidentale. De quel pays tu viens ? ¤

- France. Si ça n'a changé pas dans ce monde.

Puis je repense à la réflexion sur le décalage horaire, de "mon concierge". Ça doit donc être bon. Et j'ai dû arriver depuis très peu de temps, en plus.

Seul point positif : la "Rin" qui a loué l'appart ne devait pas encore avoir pris de points de repère. Si j'ai l'air paumée, ça fera parfaitement normal.

C'est réellement mon premier point positif de la soirée ! Ou de la journée… Je sais plus trop où j'en suis, du coup, niveau horaires.

En tout cas : c'est la fête !…… Oui, je sais, c'est pitoyable. Pas la peine de me le rappeler. Je me raccroche à ce que je peux, moi.

- Bon ! Et si on finissait le tour du propriétaire ? Puisque apparemment je vais être coincée ici pour un moment, autant voir comment est ce nouveau "chez moi".

Le sourire que me fait Saï est à la fois forcé et piteux. Un peu comme le mien, je pense.

Après un instant d'hésitation, je décide de me diriger vers la chambre, Saï sur mes talons. En arrivant dans la pièce, un immense soulagement m'envahit alors que je reconnais la peluche qui trône fièrement sur le lit : un chien brun, trop terrible, qu'une de mes amies m'avait offert pour mon anniversaire. Je m'en empare avec un petit « _Viiiii_ !!! » hystérique. Un regard circulaire me permet ensuite de prolonger mon inspection. Avec un frémissement à la fois de joie et d'inquiétude, je constate que tout ce qui ce trouve là, m'est plus que familier.

J'ignore qui m'a amené ici, mais il avait jugé que me déplacer toute seule n'était pas suffisant, et qu'un déménagement complet de mes affaires s'imposait.

Donc, ce qui que soit a dans l'intention que je reste ici pour un bon moment.

………

………

Ça, c'est définitivement pas rassurant.

Mon regard se porte sur les étagères au-dessus du lit : tout mes mangas sont là… Sauf mes "Hikaru no Go", bien sûr. Impossible qu'ils existent dans ce monde, remarque…

J'avise ensuite un tas de feuilles en vrac sur le lit.

Ahem… La "Rin" de ce monde a l'air d'avoir la même flemme que moi au niveau du rangement.

Je me pose en tailleur sur le lit, et entreprend une étude distraite de ces papiers. Que du japonais. Dieu merci, le responsable de ce foutu transfert inter-mondes m'a dotée d'un traducteur interne de jap complet : Parlé et écrit.

…… Ne pas essayer d'imaginer les choses si IL m'avait lâché au Japon sans que je comprenne un seul traître mots à ce qu'on me raconte. C'est une très mauvaise idée.

……….

CHTOCK !

Ça, c'est le bruit de ma mâchoire qui vient de tomber sur mes genoux. Mon cerveau décide, quant à lui, de bloquer sur les quelques mots responsables de la perte de la partie inférieure de mon crâne.

Demande de la nationalité japonaise ???!!! Examen professionnel DE GO ????!!!!

- _PARDON_ ??!!! MAIS A QUOI IL PENSE CE CON !!!!!

Sachant que je n'ai aucune idée de l'existence réelle du "con" en question. Mais bon…

¤ Tu sais jouer au Go ? me demande Saï, en lisant par-dessus mon épaule. Tu dois être forte pour tenter l'examen professionnel japonais. ¤

Je me tourne vers lui, limite morceau de banquise réincarné. Il a sa tête de fantôme mordu de Go sur le point de demander une partie : c'est à dire, avec de grands "chibi eyes" remplis d'un espoir larmoyant.

La banquise passe à l'état de flaque lamentable. Comment voulez-vous lui résister quand il vous fait une tête pareille… ? Ça me fait mal au cœur de devoir lui dire ce qu'il en est vraiment.

- Saï… Je suis que 19e kyu… Et un 19e kyu français… Je n'ai absolument pas le niveau pour passer pro. Et sûrement pas au Japon…

Saï me dévisage d'un air comique.

¤ Pourquoi tu t'es inscrite alors ? ¤

Je grogne :

- C'est pas moi qui me suis inscrite. ON m'a inscrite ! Je débarque moi, je te rappelle !

¤ Désolé… ¤

- Laisse tomber, c'est pas grave… Tu y es pour rien, de toute façon…

Silence, pendant lequel deux de mes neurones arrivent à faire un semblant de connexion, produisant une idée raisonnablement plausible.

- Ah, le con… je marmonne. IL aurait pas osé faire un truc pareil, quand même…

Regard pensif vers Saï. Puis vers les papiers. Puis de nouveau vers Saï. Puis de nouveau vers les papiers. Et soupir résigné.

Ben, si y'a que ça…

- Apparemment… Je dis bien "apparemment"… Celui ou ceux qui m'ont envoyée ici, ont dans l'idée que JE te fasse passer l'examen pro…

¤ Nani ? ¤

- Je vois que ça. J'y suis inscrite, alors que je suis, au mieux, un peu plus qu'une débutante. Et comme par hasard, le fantôme du meilleur joueur de Go de tout les temps, ME hante. T'as une autre explication, toi ?

¤ Pourquoi toi ? Et pourquoi voudrait-on me faire passer pro par ton intermédiaire ? ¤

- Ce que j'en sais ! … Pourquoi moi, ça remarque, j'ai bien une idée…

¤ Laquelle ? ¤

- Je ne suis pas de ce monde. Je n'y resterais pas… Ça ne m'apportera rien de construire quelque chose ici. Je ne pourrais pas faire comme Hikaru qui a fini par vouloir voler de ses propres ailes. De toute façon, j'ai pas son potentiel…

¤ Ce qui veux dire… ¤

- … que toutes les parties que je ferais, se sera toi qui les jouera. Je n'ai aucun intérêt à vouloir t'empêcher de jouer et à vouloir qu'on reconnaisse ma force plutôt que la tienne…

Le sourire de Saï fut un peu triste.

¤ Hikaru a eu raison de faire ce qu'il a fait. Et je suis fier d'avoir pu l'aider à y parvenir. ¤

- Je ne dis pas le contraire Saï. C'était même normal… Mais tu ne dois pas être complètement satisfait. Pourquoi tu serais revenu sinon ?

¤ Le "Kami no Itte" ? J'ai déjà eu ma réponse là-dessus… ¤

- Je sais. Mais s'il ne s'agit pas de ça, POURQUOI es-tu là ?

¤ Bonne question… ¤ me répond t-il très sérieusement, en fixant à son tour les malheureux papiers.

Tout à coup, je le vois qui se tord le cou pour essayer de lire quelque chose.

- _Kiya_?

Ahem… Je suis ENCORE repassée machinalement au français. Déformé d'accord, mais français quand même… Va vraiment falloir que je fasse gaffe…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? je demande, en japonais intelligible, cette fois-ci.

¤ Le prospectus là… Il y a quelque chose marqué dessus. ¤

Je dégage complètement le prospectus en question : il s'agit d'une pub pour une espèce de forum sur le Go. Et il y a une note en français, au feutre noir dans le coin indiquant : "aujourd'hui". Souligné trois fois, je vous prie. Ça fait limite feux de signalisation clignotants, un indice pareil.

IL me prend pour une conne ou quoi ? Pourquoi je devrais y aller ?

………

Okaaaay… Vu les mouvements hystériques que commence à amorcer Saï, y'a un truc important.

Je prend le temps de tout lire… Bla bla bla… bla bla bla… Joueurs professionnels présents : Waya Yoshitaka… Ah ? Fun, ça… Shindo Hikaru...

… Ok, d'accord, j'ai compris...

¤ ON Y VAAAAAA ???!!! ¤ me hurle Saï dans les oreilles.

- Oui, oui, on va y aller. SAI ! AIE PITIE DE MES TYMPANS, S'IL TE PLAIT !!!

¤ Ischi ? ¤ fait-il avec un sourire gêné.

Et il peut, le bougre. J'ai un vague bourdonnement qui persiste dans mon oreille droite, maintenant.

- J'attrape un sac et on va demander au concierge comment on fait pour y aller. Ça te va ?

¤ Ha ! ¤ répond un Saï radieux, en agitant les grandes manches de son kimono.

Je me mets à rire.

Franchement, y'a pas : Je l'adore !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_A suivre…_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Luinil :_ Voilà ! On fait comme on a dit ! S'L.I.A s'est gentiment proposée pour t'héberger en attendant, et je dois avouer que ça m'arrange pour l'instant. J'ai 5 G-boys à surveiller, pis Kaga et Isumi que je séquestre toujours dans un coin. Y'a plus de place pour toi.

_Saï, chibi eyes malheureux_ : Méeuh ! Chuis un fantôme, je prend pas de place. J'veux rester !

_Luinil, surprise_ : Bah quoi ? Y'a un problème avec L.I.A ?

_Saï, pique du nez d'un air embarrassé _: …

_Luinil, soupçonneuse_ : Saaaaï ?

_Saï, toute petite voix_ : Elle a l'air bizarre.

_Luinil, perplexe, regarde S'L.I.A qui affiche un graaaaand sourire… pas super engageant_ : Je vois pas ce que tu veux dire. Elle m'a l'air tout à fait équilibrée cette jeune fille. 'Fin, comme moi, quoi.

_Saï, déprimé devant aussi peu de coopération pour comprendre_ : Et l'auréole en carton ? Tu trouve ça normal, toi ?

_Luinil, expression innocente et angélique au possible_ : Bah, vi, j'ai exactement la même. Tiens, 'gade ! ¤ _Une petite auréole de carton, soutenue par un fil de fer apparaît au-dessus de sa tête avec un petit "Pouf !"_ ¤ Tu vois ? Normal, je te dis.

_Saï, essaye de sauver sa peau jusqu'au bout_ : Méeuh ! Et les cornes de démon ? Et les ailes ? Et la queue fourchue ?

_Luinil, fait semblant d'être surprise_ : Quoi ? Ça ? ¤ _passe en mode "tout sourire"_ ¤ Naaaaan ! Ça s'est juste une incidence de son petit problème de personnalité. T'inquiètes pas, c'est pas grave.

_Saï, braillant dans le registre soprano_ : PROBLEME DE PERSONNALITE ?! COMMENT ÇA, PROBLEME DE PERSONNALITE ???!!!!

_Luinil, le poussant fermement dans les bras de S'L.I.A_ : Rien de bien important. Juste une triple personnalité. Toute façon, tu crains rien, t'es déjà mort. Mais je suis sûre que vas trèèèès bien t'en tirer, va ! T'es un fantôme qui en veut, non ?

_Saï, emporté par L.I.A, tentant désespérément de se débattre_ : Naaaaan !!!! TT.TT

_Luinil, agitant un mouchoir et masquant à peine son sourire sadique_ : Te récup pour le prochain chapitre, promis ! ¤ _doigts croisés dans le dos_. ¤

_Et c'est ainsi que Saï entra dans le cercle très fermé des __"jouets des JKS".___

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Reviews onegaï =3


	3. Senseï

**Auteur :** Luinil Azurétoile

**Base :** Hikaru no Go Xover réalité

**Genre :** Heuuuu… Vous êtes vraiment sûr d'en vouloir un ? Bon, ok ! Délire total, alors ! Total et hystérique.

**Disclaimer :** ( Haaaan… Qu'est-ce que je peux détester ce truc… Mais bon, quand y faut, y faut ! )

_Luinil, voix ânonnante_ : Les-persos-de-HikaGo-ne-sont-pas-à-moi… ( Ayé, c'est fait. T.T )

C'est dommage quand même, j'aimerais beaucoup en avoir certains sous la main… # _bave copieusement_ #

En revanche, étant donné que Rin est à moi, on touche pas sans permission ! Hin hin hin !

**Avertissement :** Pour ceux qui ont pas vu toute la série, SPOILERS !!!!

**Résumé :** Mieux vaut éviter les pensées "se serait bien, si...". Ce genre de chose se retourne systématiquement contre vous ! C'est ce qu'à découvert Rin à ses dépends. Elle qui s'était dit qu'avoir l'aide d'un fantôme tel que Saï, pour progresser au Go, pouvait être amusant, la voilà propulsée dans l'univers de HikaGo. Et hantée par ledit fantôme, par-dessus le marché ! Si encore, l'un comme l'autre, ils avaient une toute petite idée de ce qu'on attend d'eux...

**Notes techniques :** Les _paroles en italique_, c'est virtuellement "en français dans le texte", mdr.

Et celles entre #…#, correspondent aux conversations mentales avec Saï. Valà, maintenant, vous êtes parés, yerk, yerk, yerk !

**Reviews :** Haaaan ! C'est trop la galère avec ffnet ! Y'a trop de symboles qui sautent, maintenant. COMMENT VOUS VOULEZ FAIRE DES MISES EN PAGE SYMPAS DANS CES CONDITIONS !!!!!

**Naera :** Et voilà ! Nouveau chap en ligne ! Kissu !

**S'L.I.A :** Enfin libre ! Je te réemprunte Saï, le temps d'un chapitre, et puis sinon, pour les parties sur Yahoo, c'est quand tu veux, t'as juste à me faire signe. En général, je suis sur Internet en fin d'après-midi et en soirée, comme ça, tu pourras voir en fonction de ce qui t'arrange. Biz !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :** _Senseï ?_

Je HAIS définitivement le métro japonais ! C'est de la folie furieuse un truc pareil ! Et EN PLUS il paraît que c'est pas ENCORE l'heure de pointe ! ET C'EST DEJA PIRE QU'A PARIS !!!! Je veux bien croire que les japonais ont l'habitude du monde, mais à ce point, c'est hallucinant !

………

D'accord, je suis une française qui débarque de sa cambrousse. MAIS QUAND MEME !!!

A côté de moi, Saï continue sa danse hystériquement joyeuse de tout à l'heure.

# Je vais revoir Hikaru, je vais revoir Hikaru. # chantonne t-il.

Je ne dis rien, pour ne pas refroidir sa joie : Hikaru ne pourra pas le voir lui. Saï me hante, MOI. Il est donc invisible à tout le monde sauf à moi. Même Hikaru ne le verra pas…

Je reprend le prospectus de ma poche.

15 juin 2004…

# Dis Saï ? En quelle année Hikaru est passé pro ? #

Je pose ma question mentalement, sachant qu'il m'entend parfaitement comme ça.

Et ça m'évitera de passer pour une illuminée.

# 1999, pourquoi ? #

# Il avait 13 ans, c'est ça ? #

# Haï ! #

# Donc il en a 18 aujourd'hui… Ça va te faire drôle, il doit avoir sacrément changé. #

Moi aussi, ça va me faire drôle. Mais connaissance la plus avancée de l'histoire va jusqu'à ses 14-15 ans. Je reste sur un gamin, alors qu'en fait il a que 4 ans de moins que moi… C'est une différence relativement minime vu comme ça…

Retour de mes yeux sur le prospectus, et sur le nom de Waya.

Ça lui fait quel âge à lui ? Voyons voir… 15 ans quand il est passé pro… Donc 20 ans tout rond tout pile. Le même âge que le plus grand de mes deux petits frères !

Je glousse discrètement, puis je passe aux noms des autres pros présents. Chose que je n'avais encore pas pu faire, à cause d'un certain fantôme me hurlant dans les oreilles.

Et là, c'est moi qui manque de me mettre à entamer une danse ridicule et hystérique. Je me contente in extremis d'un grand sourire parfaitement béat et idiot.

# Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? # me demande Saï, se calmant l'espace d'un instant.

Deux mots, sept syllabes : SHINICHIRO I-SU-MIIIII !!!!!

Même si je passe pour une franche hystérique : J'aime ma vie !!!!

Je reprend un minimum de contenance avant de lui répondre.

# Ils ont osé envoyer le trio infernal au complet. #

# Nani ? #

# Waya, Hikaru et Isumi. #

Regard inquisiteur.

# Et c'est ce qui te met dans cet état ? D'un coup ? #

# Ahem… J'avais pas vu Isumi avant. #

# … #

# T'es hystérique à cause de Hikaru, J'ESTIME que j'ai le droit d'être hystérique à cause d'Isumi. #

Là je crois que c'est définitif : le fantôme qui me hante, désespère profondément.

Bah oui, pas de bol. Je suis plutôt du genre calme comme fille. Sauf exception. Du genre, celle-là.

………

Penser à arrêter de sourire comme une conne, avant d'arriver là-bas, ET D'URGENCE !!!!

# C'est là qu'on descend !!! # braille Saï, retransformé en puce supra-agitée.

Heureusement qu'il est là, pour me guider un minimum. Non pas que ses connaissances de la géographie de Tokyo soient énormes, mais c'est toujours mieux que moi qui n'en ai aucune !

Je me laisse emportée par le flot de personnes qui quittent la rame. Puis la gare. Et me revoilà sous le ciel d'une fin de matinée radieuse. ( J'ai enfin pris le temps de mettre mes repères "horaires" à jour, erf ! ) Il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver le lieu du forum… Facile, j'ai juste à lever les yeux pour voir un immense bâtiment à la façade de verre, avec des banderoles colorées partout.

Y'a juste à traverser, quoi !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Et deux minutes après, je me retrouve dans un hall gigantesque avec des stands partout, à regarder à gauche et à droite, voir si je chope Hikaru.

Ahem… C'est pas gagné… Bon ! Plan de secours : l'accueil !

Je m'avance vers l'hôtesse :

- Bonjour… Excusez-moi… Je cherche Shindo Hikaru… Pourriez m'indiquer où il se trouve, s'il vous plaît ?

- Oui, bien sûr ! me répond-elle avec un grand sourire, avant de me passer un plan et de me montrer où se trouve mon trio infernal.

- Arigat !

Je file ensuite avec mon plan, mes explications, et mon fantôme monté sur 220V, direction leur stand. Arrivée à cinq mètres, je pile net.

Prend deux secondes pour te calmer ma fille ! Faut que tu sois ZEN ! Si tu piques une crise d'hystérie au premier contact, ça va pas le faire !

Et étant donné que je viens de repérer la haute silhouette d'Isumi, c'est carrément mal parti.

Nyaaaa !!!! Comment il a la classe en costume-cravate !!!

Demi-tour éclair. Respiration lente et profonde.

Pas de problème, tu maîtrises. But principal : voir Hikaru… Pour quoi faire au juste ? Lui parler de Saï ? Va falloir qu'il me croit, d'abord. Et le seul moyen… c'est de lui faire faire une partie contre son ancien senseï… Ok… D'abord négocier ça. Ensuite... LUI DEMANDER UN COUP DE MAIN POUR L'EXAMEN PROOOO !!!!!

# Rin ? # me demande Saï, l'air inquiet.

# C'est bon ! On y va ! #

Re demi-tour. J'inspire profondément, histoire de me donner du courage.

Tu peux le faire, ma fille, tu peux le faire ! Pas de panique !

Je m'avance vers le stand, évitant volontairement de tourner mon regard vers la zone où se trouve Isumi. J'avise Hikaru, au moment même où résonne le cri de joie hystérique de Saï, derrière moi.

Il se précipite sur le mi-blond, occupé sur une partie, et le traverse.

Comme je m'y attendais, le jeune homme ne cille pas, continuant ses explications comme si de rien n'était.

La tristesse de Saï me submerge désagréablement, et je me sens un peu nauséeuse.

# Il ne me voit plus… # constate t-il à voix basse.

# Non, Saï… Je suis désolée… #

Il se force à me sourire. Comme si finalement, ce n'était pas si grave. Mais je sais bien que ce n'est pas le cas…

# Tu as une autre solution pour lui dire que tu es là… Il te suffit de faire une partie contre lui. Il reconnaîtra ton style de jeu immédiatement, non ? … Et puis, je suis sensée te servir d'intermédiaire, alors… #

Son sourire se fait plus sincère.

# Arigatô… # murmure t-il.

# De rien ! je rigole. Je suis là pour ça ! #

Je me place derrière l'adversaire de Hikaru, et j'observe leur partie. Il me faut un certain temps pour la lire correctement, parce que la vie de certains groupes n'est pas évidente. Et j'en profite pour m'appuyer sur les remarques de l'adolescent.

Apparemment, ils sont au milieu du commentaire d'une partie pédagogique.

# Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Saï ? #

Il ne me répond pas tout de suite, continuant à étudier le Goban.

# Hikaru a énormément progressé ! # sourit-il enfin d'un air fier.

Je n'arrive pas à résister à l'envie de le taquiner.

# Tu as peur qu'il te batte, maintenant ? #

# Quoi ? BIEN SÛR QUE NON ! J'AI ENCORE 1000 ANS D'AVANCE SUR LUI !!! # s'écrie t-il d'un air offensé.

Un rire silencieux agite mes épaules.

- Vous voulez faire une partie pédagogique ? me fait une voix souriante sur ma droite.

- KYAAAAAAA !!!

Je fais un bond de deux mètres sur la gauche.

Non, non, non. Je ne suis pas stressée DU TOUT !

Je croise le regard brun d'un Waya un peu surpris, mais surtout mort de rire.

- MAIS ÇA VA PAS DE FAIRE PEUR AUX GENS, COMME ÇA !

Puis je me tais, rouge pivoine. Parce que mon brusque éclat de voix vient d'imposer un silence retentissant sur un périmètre d'au moins dix mètres.

… Je veux mouriiiir !

Et cet abruti de Waya qui rit de plus belle. JE VAIS LE TUEEEER !

- Sumimasen. Je ne voulais pas vous surprendre.

Je lui fais mon plus beau regard assassin.

Et ça ne le démonte pas le moins du monde.

- Vous regardez juste ou vous voulez jouer ?

- Heu… Ben, en fait, je suis venue voir Shindo…

J'hésite sur le suffixe à mettre derrière : "-pro", parce que c'est un professionnel de Go, ou "-san", parce qu'on ne se connaît pas, ou "-kun", parce que, merde, j'ai quand même quatre ans de plus que lui !?

……

Ça me fait bizarre… Pour moi, Hikaru c'est Hikaru, et leur foutu système de hiérarchie, personnellement, je trouve que c'est pire que du chinois !

En désespoir de cause, je soupire :

- Je suis venue voir Shindo Hikaru… De la part d'un de ces vieux amis…

Waya me dévisage d'un air surpris. Puis il m'ausculte de haut en bas.

- Vous venez d'où ?

- France.

Une lueur d'intérêt s'allume dans son regard.

…… C'est vrai alors, que les japonais sont fans des français ? …… Misère…

- Je savais pas que Shindo avait des amis en France.

Lui non plus, t'inquiète pas !

- En fait, cet ami commun a déménagé. Et comme il savait que je partais m'expatrier au Japon pour quelques temps, il m'a demandé de passer le voir.

Waya hoche la tête d'un air entendu, puis il jette un œil à la partie du mi-blond.

- Il ne devrait plus en avoir pour très longtemps. Si vous n'êtes pas pressée…

- Non, non, ça va. J'ai tout mon temps…

Heureusement pour moi, un sexagénaire aborde Waya pour lui demander s'il a le temps pour une partie pédagogique. Le jeune homme répond que « oui », et ils s'installent de part et d'autre d'un Goban libre. Au passage, Waya pose une main sur l'épaule de Hikaru et lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille. Le mi-blond lève sur moi un regard gris-vert et interrogateur. Je lui rends un petit sourire légèrement crispé avant qu'il ne se replonge dans sa partie.

Mon stress monte au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'égrènent. Et je suis sur le point de m'enfuir au moins dix fois. Mais à chaque fois, le fait de poser le regard sur Saï me retient : je peux quand même pas lui faire ça. Et à Hikaru non plus.

Et puis, c'est pas vraiment comme si j'avais le choix.

Enfin, l'adversaire de Hikaru le remercie, avant de se lever et de le saluer.

Erf …! C'est mon tour cette fois.

Le jeune homme pose sur moi un regard à la fois sérieux et indécis.

Je me demande ce que Waya a bien pu lui dire.

On s'observe mutuellement pendant quelques secondes… Et je dois bien avouer qu'un Hikaru Shindo de 18 ans, c'est pas du tout désagréable à regarder…

# Rin ! Demande lui une partie ! # pleurniche Saï en me tirant de ma rêverie.

Je râle pour la forme :

# Oui ! Ça va ! Ça vient ! #

- Konichiwa, je souris avec une tranquillité plus que feinte.

- Konichiwa, me répond Hikaru.

Il me paraît légèrement méfiant, et je le comprend tout à fait.

Avec un soupir, je m'assoie face à lui.

- Désolée de t'aborder comme ça, mais un ami commun tenait absolument à ce que je vienne te voir…

- Un ami commun ?

Forcément, il est loin d'être convaincu. Je dirai même qu'il est carrément septique !

- Ça te dérange si on fait une partie, tout en discutant ?

Son froncement de sourcil est agacé. Malgré tout, il me demande :

- Egalité ou handicap ?

- Egalité.

J'ai répondu sans hésiter. Il me fait passer la boite de pierres noires. J'ai parfaitement conscience qu'il m'étudie en se demandant à qui il a affaire. Mais je ne veux pas lui parler de Saï directement. Vu comme il a souffert de sa disparition, on va essayer de lui éviter une crise de nerfs en public.

Et c'est pas gagné.

# Saï ? A toi de lui montrer que tu es là. #

Pas de réponse.

# Saï ? #

Je jette un coup d'œil au fantôme, à mes côtés. Il a dissimulé à moitié son visage derrière son éternel éventail. Je surprend des larmes perler aux coins de ces yeux.

# Saï… #

# 17-3 komoku ! # fait-il d'un air subitement décidé, et me désignant le point à jouer du bout de son éventail.

Yes ! Saï en mode "berserk" ! On va enfin pouvoir s'amuser !

Hikaru et moi échangeons quelques coups, sans dire un mot. Au bout d'un moment j'entend Saï marmonner, d'un air contrarié. Et très TRES vexé !

# Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? #

# Il est en train de me faire une partie pédagogique ! # s'insurge t-il, mortifié.

Je n'arrive pas à maîtriser mon éclat de rire devant son expression outragée. Face à moi, Hikaru me regarde bizarrement. Faut dire aussi que je suis légèrement écroulée de rire sur ma chaise.

# Alors fais lui regretter de te ménager ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?! #

# Je vais lui trancher la tête ! # dit Saï d'un air résolu.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? me demande Hikaru.

Looool !!! Lui aussi, il est en train de me cataloguer dans les folles à lier.

- Si si. ( Je joue le coup suivant que m'indique Saï. ) Moi, ça va très bien. Mais toi, il se pourrait que tu ais quelques surprises.

Il bloque quelques secondes. Sur moi. Puis sur le coup que je viens de jouer. La pierre suivante qu'il pose semble méfiante. Saï, lui, n'hésite pas un instant.

TAK !

Hikaru bloque à nouveau.

# Il te teste, là, non ? #

# Oui ! #

Saï jubile littéralement. Misère… Pauvre Hikaru…

- Qui est… cet ami commun…? me demande le jeune pro à mi-voix.

J'hésite à répondre directement. Finalement, je préfère la manière détournée. Peut-être parce que Waya n'est pas très loin, et que je préfère éviter que le nom de « Saï » attire son attention.

- Quelqu'un qui t'était très cher… Et qui t'as quitté brutalement… l'année où tu es passé pro.

Il me dévisage d'abord avec des yeux écarquillés de surprise, puis il donne l'impression de s'être pris un direct dans l'estomac. Ses lèvres remuent silencieusement, mais je n'ai aucun mal à lire ce qu'elles disent :

- Saï....

Je souris tristement :

- Haï.

Le regard de Hikaru se fige légèrement, puis il baisse la tête. Ses épaules tremblent.

- Hikaru… je murmure, ne pouvant m'empêcher de tendre une main, qui se veut rassurante, vers lui.

- Il… il est là ? souffle t-il.

- Haï. C'est contre lui que tu joues…

Je le vois se crisper, et se ratatiner un peu plus sur sa chaise.

# Hikaru ! s'écrie Saï, à côté de moi. Hikaru, je suis là ! #

Il a l'air malheureux de son impuissance à se faire entendre par son ancien élève. Et de nouveau, sa tristesse me rend nauséeuse.

# Saï ! S'il te plaît ! Contrôle tes émotions ! #

Je suis limite implorante. J'ai aucune idée de la distance à laquelle se trouvent les toilettes, moi ! Et j'ai pas envie de me retrouver avec les mêmes mésaventures que Hikaru, au début de sa cohabitation avec Saï !!!

Saï m'obéit de son mieux, et mon envie de vomir passe. Alléluia…

- Hikaru… Montre lui tes progrès… S'il te plaît…

L'adolescent essuie ses yeux en quelques revers de manche, puis il relève la tête. La même lueur de détermination que celle de son senseï brille dans son regard.

Cette fois, on va passer aux choses sérieuses.

# Saï, je te préviens ! Je veux un double commentaire de cette partie ! Le tien en plus de celui de Hikaru ! #

# Haï ! #

… C'est quand même beaucoup agréable de l'entendre rire.

* * *

- Raaah ! C'est pas vrai ! soupire Hikaru d'un air découragé. Si j'avais su, je t'aurais jamais passé Noir.

Et vi ! Saï ne perd jamais une partie avec Noir !

Je rigole franchement.

- La bonne excuse ! Même avec Blanc, tu aurais perdu !

A mes côtés, Saï confirme, avec des hochements de tête vigoureux.

Hikaru a joué la partie jusqu'au bout, mais a perdu malgré tout de 25,5 moku, avec le komi.

Victoire nette et sans bavure de Fujiwara no Saï !

- Tu as encore des progrès à faire si tu veux le battre, je fais, transmettant les paroles de Saï. Comme il le dit si bien, il a encore 1000 ans d'avance sur toi.

Le jeune homme émet un vague « Il a vraiment pas changé, quand il s'agit de me ménager. C'est du sadisme ! » désabusé.

- Tu l'as cherché en même temps ! C'est toi qui avait commencé une partie pédagogique.

- Je pouvais pas prévoir ! se défend Hikaru, faussement fâché.

- Roooh ! Tu ne t'es pas rendu compte du niveau, même après une quinzaine de coups ? Tu baisses dans mon estime, là.

- Nani ?

Je m'accoude plus confortablement sur la table.

- Oui, faut que je t'explique pas mal de choses, en fait. On a besoin de ton aide, Saï et moi.

- Comment ça ? ( Puis il marque un temps d'arrêt. ) Non, attend ! Je vais prendre ma pause déjeuner et on discutera de ça tranquillement. Je crève de faim, moi !

- Qui a gagné ? demande Waya, arrivant sur ces entrefaites.

Dans un même mouvement, Hikaru et moi, on rassemble les pierres au milieu de Goban. Histoire qu'il n'ai pas l'occasion de lire le résultat.

- Hikaru, je soupire, d'un air déçu.

Waya rigole.

- Il est pas 5e dan pour rien.

- Mais elle s'est bien accrochée. Elle pourrait t'en faire voir, Waya, ricane Hikaru.

- Ah ouais ? C'est quoi le résultat ?

- Avec le komi, je gagne seulement de 9,5 moku.

Mmmh… il a pas perdu son entraînement au mensonge, le petit… Et la tête catastrophée de Waya est absolument terrible !

- Vous êtes si forts que ça, en France ? me demande t-il, franchement inquiet.

- Naaaan ! Chuis un cas particulier !

- Ah ouais ? couine t-il faiblement.

J'échange un regard malicieux avec Hikaru, et on glousse de concert tout en rangeant nos pierres.

- Quel est votre nom ? Si jamais on se rencontre lors d'un tournoi international, j'aime autant être prévenu, soupire Waya.

- Haruno Rin.

Je me retiens de lui annoncer que, a priori, il aura pas besoin d'un tournoi international pour m'affronter. Enfin… pour affronter Saï, plutôt… On va se réserver ce petit plaisir sadique pour plus tard, hin hin hin.

- Waya., je prend ma pause déjeuner.

- Ok.

Hikaru fait le tour de la table, et se plante devant moi, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- T'as déjà goûté un "ramen" ?

- Heuuu… non…

- Tu vas adorer ! ( Il m'attrape par le bras, et commence à me traîner vers la sortie. ) Viens, je t'invite !

- Maismaismais… HIKARUUUUU !!!!

* * *

Je regarde Hikaru attaquer son repas, après le « Itadakimas' » rituel, puis je reviens sur l'énorme bol fumant, sous mon nez.

M'étonnerait que j'arrive au bout de tout ça. En plus, ma dextérité avec des baguettes est loin d'égaler celle de Hikaru. Attention, hein ! Ça veut pas dire que je débrouille pas un minimum ! Mais bon. Ça n'a rien à voir avec quelqu'un qui utilise que ça depuis toujours.

Je vais galérer…

- Alors ? Raconte ? m'interroge t-il, tout en avalant ses nouilles. Comment ça se fait que Saï te hante ? Je croyais… qu'il avait enfin trouvé la paix.

Je prend le temps de séparer mes baguettes.

- Ben… théoriquement, ça devait être ça. Il avait trouvé sa réponse pour le "Kami no Itte", donc il n'avait plus aucune raison de rester sur Terre. C'est pour ça qu'il a disparu d'un coup, sans pouvoir te prévenir, durant votre dernière partie…

- Il t'a… déjà… tout expliqué ?

- Non. C'est plus compliqué que ça, en fait. Ça vient de moi, et de ce que je suis… Prend le temps d'avaler, et accroche toi à ta chaise, tu veux ?

Il me jette un regard surpris, se demandant visiblement si je me fous de sa gueule ou pas. Mais il m'obéit malgré tout. Enfin… il en est pas au point de s'accrocher à sa chaise, tout de même.

- Ça va te paraître complètement dingue, mais tu vois… je viens d'un autre monde…

La partie inférieure de sa mâchoire s'affaisse brutalement, et il me dévisage avec des yeux ronds. Je continue, imperturbable :

- Et donc, de là d'où je viens, un certain nombre de personnes connaît ton histoire, et celle de Saï. Et j'en fais partie.

- C'est… c'est impossible…

Je soupire.

- Bon, alors… Qu'est-ce que Saï ne pourrait pas savoir… et que je n'aurais jamais pu apprendre par les journaux… Mmmh… La manière dont tu l'as cherché frénétiquement dans tout les lieux où Torajiro avait séjourné… ou alors ta découverte un soir de ses kifus en tant que Hohinbô Shusaku… ou encore cette fameuse partie avec Isumi, tout juste rentré de Chine, qui t'a permis de comprendre, que Saï était toujours avec toi, à travers tout ce qu'il t'avait transmis…

Hikaru avait nettement pâli au fur et à mesure que je parlais. Je pense l'avoir convaincu là, quand même. Par contre, les exemples que j'ai pris sont pas forcément les plus joyeux, pour lui… Pas de bol, y'a que ceux-là qui me paraissaient les plus parlants.

- C'est… complètement… dingue…

- Je t'avais prévenu.

- Ouais… Mais à ce point…

Je hausse les épaules, et commence à m'attaquer à mon ramen.

- Mais… ça ne me dit toujours pas, ce que tu fais là, et pourquoi Saï est avec toi, fait Hikaru après un long silence.

- C'est parce qu'on en a aucune idée. Ni lui, ni moi. Pour te donner un ordre d'idée, je suis arrivée ici, y'a quelques heures. Je sais pas comment. Je venais de rentrer tranquillement chez moi, dans mon monde, et "Pouf !", je me suis retrouvée ici, avec Saï… Tout ce qu'on a trouvé pour l'instant, c'est quelques indices, que je suppose avoir été laissés par celui ou ceux qui m'ont amenée ici. Entre autre, il y avait ça ( Je sors le prospectus de ma poche. ), qui nous a permis de te trouver.

- Et pourquoi tu crois que je pourrais vous aider ?

- A cause des AUTRES indices, je soupire d'un air désespéré. Figure toi, qu'il y avait un papier m'annonçant que j'étais inscrite pour l'examen pro.

- … C'est un problème ?

- OUI ! Si on tient compte du fait que je suis 19e kyu, S'EN EST UN ! Et de taille en plus !

- Effectivement…

- Donc voilà… Pour l'instant, Saï est moi, on est tombé d'accord sur le fait que j'étais là pour LE faire passer professionnel. Reste à savoir dans quel but.

Hikaru croisa les bras, se plongeant quelques instants, dans une réflexion intense :

- Pour ce que j'en sais… Si un fantôme reste sur Terre, voire y revient, qui sait, c'est parce qu'il a des regrets… non ?

- Jusque là, on est d'accord…

Son regard se porte par-dessus mon épaule, là où se trouve Saï. Au même moment, je me retourne légèrement pour regarder le dit fantôme. Celui-ci paraît également absorbé par ses pensées. Dans un murmure, je lui demande :

- Saï… Juste pour voir… Quand tu as quitté Hikaru… ta dernière pensée consciente, ça a été quoi ? … Vraiment la TOUTE dernière.

Il me considère d'un air penaud, et me donne l'impression d'avoir un gamin de cinq ans qui vient de faire une énorme bêtise, face à moi. Kesskilaencorefé ?

# Je crois… Je me suis dit… Enfin… je regrettais de n'avoir pas pu faire plus de parties contre Toya Meijin. Parce que, celle qu'on a fait par ( Il hésite sur le mot. ) Internet, m'avait laissé une impression douce-amère… S'il avait lu correctement la séquence du coin… j'aurais perdu… Je… J'aurais bien voulu savoir… être sûr de savoir… lequel de nous deux était le plus fort… #

… Comment j'en reviens pas… ! Je serais coincée ici, pour ça ? C'est une blague ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? me questionne Hikaru.

Je me tourne vers lui, partagée entre… beaucoup de choses : abasourdissement total, grosse fatigue, colère noire, dégoût de la vie, et autres sentiment dépressifs du genre.

S'il était pas déjà mort, je crois bien que je l'aurais tué !

- Il était pas satisfait de sa partie contre le Meijin. Tu sais ? Celle par Internet, où tu as été le seul des trois à lire la bonne séquence.

- Oui, je me souviens.

- Il regrettait de ne pas être sûr de savoir lequel des deux était le plus fort… Dis moi que je cauchemarde !

Hikaru reste sans voix deux secondes, puis il éclate de rire.

Je vais plonger la tête dans mon bol de ramen, et m'y noyer. Je vois plus que ça comme solution.

- Le titre du "plus grand joueur de tout les temps" ou pourquoi pas de "Dieu du Go", fait rêveusement Hikaru. Ça pourrait être intéressant…

- Tu trouves ? Moi, en attendant, je suis coincée là. Déjà que Japon-France, c'est pas la porte à côté, quand, en plus, c'est pas la même dimension, ça devient carrément du délire ! Alors permet moi d'apprécier moyen !

- Oui, forcément, sourit Hikaru, l'air gêné.

Re-silence pendant lequel je m'applique à passer ma frustration sur un morceau de légume non-identifié.

- Bon… fait Hikaru, réfléchissant à voix haute. Mettons que ce soit ça… cette histoire de titre du "meilleur joueur"…

Je le devance.

- Un titre, ça se joue en sept parties, non ?

- Oui… Ce qui signifierait qu'il faut en jouer encore six maximum.

- Ou juste trois, si Saï les gagne toutes.

- Mmmh… Toya Kouyou n'est pas à sous-estimer, tu sais…

- Je sais. J'essayais juste de voir l'éventualité la plus rapide pour moi. C'est tout.

- Je comprend, t'en fais pas. J'aimerais pas être à ta place.

- Moi non plus, j'aimerai autant pas y être… ( Je marque une petite pause. ) Enfin non. C'est pas tout à fait vrai. Je suis quand même bien contente de vous rencontrer, Saï et toi. En tant que fan, je vais pas me plaindre, non plus !

Les joues de Hikaru prennent une teinte carmine, mignonne comme tout, ma foi.

- Tu… Tu es une de nos fans ?

- Yep !

- Ah…

Mmmh… Maintenant, c'est plus seulement ses joues qui sont rouges. Je ris silencieusement : Il est vraiment trop chou comme ça.

- Hey, hey ! Zen. Je suis pas une hystérique à temps plein, non plus.

- … Parce que ça t'arrive ?

- Tout dépend des conditions… ( Grand sourire explicite. )

Il rougit derechef. Cette fois-ci, j'éclate de rire.

- Je plaisante ! Je plaisante. Détend toi.

Il m'obéit en marmonnant. J'en profite pour ramener la conversation sur le sujet principal :

- Par contre… j'avoue que je comprend toujours pas pourquoi il faudrait que Saï passe pro.

- Ben si ! C'est évident ! Tu t'imagines que tu vas pouvoir de pointer chez Toya Kouyou, comme ça, et lui demander une partie ?

- Pas faux…

- Il va donc bien falloir que Saï attire son attention, d'une manière ou d'une autre, avant qu'il accepte de jouer contre lui.

- C'est à dire : en passant pro, et en ayant un parcours du tonnerre.

- Exactement !

- _Galèèèère_ !!!

- Nani ?

- Je disais : Galère…

Hikaru esquisse un sourire amusé.

- Tu sais, vu le niveau de jeu de Saï, je doute que ça traîne trop.

- Ben heureusement ! N'empêche que je vais rester ici un bon moment ! Les nouveau pros sont reçus officiellement en avril, c'est ça ? Et on est mi-juin !

- Heu… Haï....

- Comment ça va être loooong ! Et puis, le temps que Toya me remarque, je suis carrément pas sortiiiie !

- Haï… confirme Hikaru, franchement embêté pour moi.

J'avoue que là, j'ai un gros coup de blues. Ça va prendre des mois… Peut-être même… des années ? Et ma vie dans mon monde, alors ? Mes amis ? Ma famille ?

Ma gorge se serre dangereusement. Mais j'ai beau faire de mon mieux, mes larmes commencent à couler. Et merde…!

- Ha… Haruno-san…

Un sourire amer étire mes lèvres, alors que j'entend Hikaru commencer à paniquer. Puis une sensation glaciale m'entoure : Saï vient de passer ses bras fantomatiques autour de moi.

- Saï ! je proteste d'une voix faible, partagée entre rire et larmes. Fais pas ça ! C'est gentil, mais tu es glacé !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- L'étreinte d'un fantôme, c'est très froid, j'explique au mi-blond, tout en essuyant mes larmes. Et pitié, Hikaru. Ne m'appelle pas "Haruno-san". J'ai l'impression d'avoir quarante ans.

- Mais…

- Je sais. Tu n'as pas l'habitude. Mais moi non plus… Et puis, je t'ai toujours connu en tant que "Hikaru", alors… je préfèrerais que tu m'appelles "Rin". S'il te plaît… Comme ça, on sera à égalité.

- Bon, ok, soupire t-il, avant de sourire timidement.

Puis son regard se fige un peu en tombant sur la pendule derrière moi.

- K'so, marmonne t-il, en se remettant à dévorer son ramen à toute allure.

J'avoue ! J'avoue : Je me fous copieusement de sa gueule alors qu'il manque de s'étouffer au moins trois ou quatre fois.

* * *

N'ayant pas les contraintes de temps de Hikaru, je ne me suis pas pressée pour finir de manger. Le jeune homme m'a dit que je pouvais le rejoindre ensuite sans problème, si j'en avais envie. Ne serais-ce que pour savoir si Waya allait se risquer à faire une partie contre moi.

Autant vous dire que Saï n'attend que ça.

Quant à moi… j'avoue que j'aimerais bien faire une partie contre Isumi. Comme Saï jouera, je pourrais tranquillement me concentrer sur autre chose…

Moi ? Accro ? Roooh ! Tout de suite ! …… Bon, ok. Peut-être un peu…… D'accord ! Un peu beaucoup… !

Je re-rentre dans le grand bâtiment vitré. Pfiouu !!! Il y a un de ces mondes ! Et dire que je vais devoir m'y faire !

Saï et moi, on en profite pour faire un petit tour, et je traîne un moment devant les superbes Gobans à pieds qui sont exposés. D'ailleurs, j'évite de faire la conversion yens-euros. Je crois que je me ferais très peur. Saï en profite pour me raconter pleins de choses sur sa vie à l'époque Heian, et la comparant avec maintenant. Son petit cours d'histoire est passionnant l'air de rien. Et puis, il est super motivé : il ne peut s'empêcher d'agrémenter son exposé de grands mouvements de bras, et de mimiques à mourir de rire.

Trop terrible ! Je trouvais déjà ça tordant sur un écran, mais le voir faire en vrai, c'est encore mieux !

Nous voilà de retour vers le "trio infernal". Je jette un rapide coup d'œil à Isumi : il est en train de commenter une partie avec une jeune fille de quinze-seize ans. Je glousse pour moi-même : même pas surprise, tiens !

- Hey ! Rin ! me hèle Hikaru, qui rangeait ses pierres. T'en a mis du temps !

- Je me suis baladée. J'ai le droit, non ?

- Haï haï ! rit-il. Tiens ! Viens de notre côté.

- Hikaru… je râle plus ou moins, en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Sois pas têtue ! me fait-il d'un air sentencieux. De toute façon, à partir d'avril, faudra bien que tu t'y colles.

… Otez moi d'un doute… C'est bien moi, la plus vieille des deux, non ? Parce que là, ça fait limite "Grand frère en train de réprimander sa petite sœur. " Et sachant que dans ma famille, c'est moi l'aînée, je peux vous dire que ça me fait drôle !

Je fronce les sourcils.

- Hikaru ! Rien n'est encore fait, je te signale !

- C'est ça ! Fiche toi de moi ! On sait tout les deux pertinemment que c'est du tout cuit.

- Peut-être, mais t'es pas obligé de le crier sur les toits.

Je me glisse entre les tables, et passe du côté des trois jeunes pros.

- Haruno-san ? me demande Waya d'un air surpris.

Je l'interromps, en désignant Hikaru.

- Tu vois ça avec lui ! Il a décidé ça tout seul.

- Faut qu'elle s'entraîne, ricane le mi-blond, fier de lui.

- Comment ça ?

- Les éliminatoires pour l'examen pro commencent bien dans deux semaines, non ? demande t-il, l'air de rien.

- Ce que j'en sais ! je marmonne. J'ai pas eu le temps de regarder tout à l'heure.

- Nani ? balbutie Waya. Vous… comptez passer l'examen pro ? Ici ? Au Japon ?

- Et oui, j'en ai peur, Waya.

Il m'attrape par l'épaule, et me traîne jusqu'à une chaise, où il me fait asseoir. Puis il se pose en face. Et forcément, y'a un Goban entre nous deux.

# Bon, ben… Saï ? Je crois que tu peux y aller. #

Le fantôme me regarde en hésitant.

# Je joue comment ? Je veux dire… Waya va reconnaître tout de suite mon style de jeu. Comment tu vas lui expliquer, si je joue normalement ? #

# Je pensais lui dire que "Saï " était mon prof. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? #

- Faites nigiri, m'intime Waya, l'air décidé.

J'attrape une poignée de pierres noires. En face, il pose deux pierres blanches.

-# Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée… # murmure Saï.

Je compte huit pierres noires. Bon. On récupère Blanc.

# De toute façon, il fera le rapprochement un jour ou l'autre, alors tu sais… Joue simplement comme d'habitude. Pour ce qui est du reste, c'est à moi de m'en charger, ok ? #

# Haï… #

On commence donc à jouer. Et ça ne dure pas spécialement longtemps. Pour une partie de Go, je veux dire. Genre, une petite heure et demie. Grand max.

- J'abandonne, soupire Waya.

- Hum… Merci pour la partie…

Ma réponse est hésitante. Manque d'habitude.

Au passage, je me demande quel est le niveau de Waya aujourd'hui… Faudra que je demande à Hikaru, plus tard.

J'essaye de rester tranquille, alors que Waya m'étudie d'un air soupçonneux.

- Est-ce que le nom de "Saï " vous dis quelque chose ?

Cool ! Ça, c'est une manière de tourner sa question, qui m'enlève une sacrée épine du pied !

- Non… Pourquoi ? Ça devrait ?

Waya scrute à nouveau le Goban.

- Où est-ce que vous avez appris à jouer comme ça ?

Aïe ! Là, c'est moins drôle.

- Un ami japonais. Emigré en France depuis quelques années.

- … C'est lui, l'ami commun que vous avez avec Shindo ?

- Heu… Ben oui…

- Il s'appelle comment ?

Oulà ! Vraiment TRES mauvais plan !!!

- … C'est quoi toutes ces questions ?

On va essayer de renverser un peu les rôles. Lui mentir d'accord, mais si jamais il essaye ensuite de vérifier ce que je raconte, ça va pas le faire !

- Vous savez s'il a joué au Go sur Internet ?

Je croise les bras, et reste silencieuse. Comprenant que je ne répondrais pas à sa question avant qu'il n'ai répondu à la mienne, Waya émet un long soupir.

- Votre style de jeu… Il ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à celui d'un joueur extrêmement fort qui a évolué sur le Net pendant un certain temps, il y a quelques années.

- Il était si fort que ça ?

- Invaincu à ma connaissance. Et je crois pas avoir manqué beaucoup de ses parties… Vous croyez que votre ami pourrait être ce joueur ?

- J'en sais rien… En tout cas, il ne m'en a jamais parlé.

- Dommage… En tout cas, vous pouvez être tranquille ! Je ne pense pas que l'examen pro ne vous pose de sérieux problèmes.

- Cool ! Dans ce cas, on rejouera bientôt l'un contre l'autre. Pas vrai ?

- Heu… Oui, me fait un Waya écarlate d'embarras. …… Tiens ! Isumi-san !

- Haï ? fait une voix tranquille dans mon dos.

Ooooh ! Nonnonnonnonnon !!!! Wayaaaa ! Me fais pas ça !

- T'as rien à faire, là, non ?

- Heu… non, fait la voix, un rien méfiante et inquiète.

- Une partie "test", ça te dit ? Haruno-san devrait te plaire !

Allez savoir pourquoi, je me sens tout à coup soumise à un TRES fort effet de gravité. Et à une augmentation de température non moins importante.

Je retire ce que j'ai dis ! Je VEUX PAS jouer contre lui !

- Haruno-san va passer l'examen pro, explique Waya à Isumi. Et elle est forte : Je viens de me prendre une défaite sévère !

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment ! Y'a de grandes chances pour qu'elle te batte aussi !

Super ! Merci pour le premier contact, Waya ! …… Je veux mouriiiir !

Bon. Il reste plus que la fuite stratégique. La première rencontre avec Isumi, tant qu'à faire, j'aimerai autant la préparer mieux que ça. Ne serais-ce que pour réussir à aligner deux mots intelligibles, et qui ne soient pas des conneries ! De préférence !

- Y'a… y'a juste un petit problème ! Je peux pas rester plus longtemps ! J'ai plein de trucs à finir !

Je me fais violence, pour me lever relativement calmement, et je fais volte-face… Et je me retrouve nez à nez avec Isumi. Enfin presque… Parce que l'air de rien, il fait quand même une demi-tête de plus que moi.

Je relève légèrement la tête, pour croiser ses yeux.

………

Wa…

… ouh…

Ahem… Panique à bord, mon capitaine !!!

- C'est dommage, sourit gentiment Isumi. J'aurais bien aimé faire une partie intéressante, aujourd'hui.

Couinement intérieur et désemparé, et TRES dangereusement sous le charme : Ah ouais ?

# Riiiin ! pleurniche Saï à mes côtés. Tu n'as rien à faire ! Laisse moi jouer ! Onegaï !!!! #

Tu m'aides pas, Saï. Tu le sais, au moins ?

- Faites un "Blitz", propose Waya, avec un sourire étrange. En plus, Isumi-san aime pas ça. Ça ira vite !

- WAYA !!! s'insurge Isumi en rougissant.

Rrrrrrr… Trop… craquant…

# Rin, s'il te plaît ! Je veux jouer contre Isumi ! # insiste Saï.

Raaah, le fourbe ! Il utilise une pure attaque "chibi eyes" en plus ! C'EST DE LA TYRANNIE !!!

- Va pour un "Blitz", je ronchonne.

# Ça se paiera, Saï… #

Mais mon cher fantôme s'en moque royalement, trop heureux d'avoir eu ce qu'il voulait… Rin, la "poire ultime". Tu m'étonnes, qu'on m'ait envoyée ici : pas fichue de lui opposer un semblant de résistance à ce revenant !!!!

Ma seule consolation : Vu le rythme d'un "Blitz", j'aurais pas le temps de lever les yeux du Goban.

Bon plan… !

Isumi et moi, on s'installe donc face à face. Suite au nigiri, Saï et moi, on récupère à nouveau Blanc.

- Bonne partie !

- Bonne partie !

Les coups s'enchaînent sans pause. Chaque joueur ne dispose que de quelques secondes pour réfléchir, et du coup, l'instinct prédomine. Mais cela n'empêche pas Saï de rentrer dans le territoire d'Isumi, avec une facilité et une sûreté déconcertantes.

Un rapide coup d'œil vers mon adversaire, me permet de constater qu'il a l'air assez… déstabilisé.

Tiens donc… Il a toujours des difficultés niveau mental, lui ? Et beh… ! Ou alors c'est Saï qui est franchement effrayant… Ouais, y'a ça aussi comme solution…

- Hum… J'abandonne.

- Merci pour la partie.

Je tressaille violemment alors que des applaudissements retentissent, et je rougis aussi sec : Parce qu'on a eu des spectateurs en plus ?! MAIS DONNEZ MOI UNE CORDE, PAR PITIEEEEE !!!!

Une main me tapote l'épaule.

- Je sens que ça va être intéressant, l'année prochaine, ricane Waya, l'air satisfait.

- Bah super ! je râle. Catalogue moi en tant que phénomène de foire aussi, tant que tu y es.

- Hé hé hé ! Presque ! C'est pas donné à beaucoup de gens de pouvoir nous battre. Même si Isumi-san n'est pas à l'aise sur les "Blitz".

Isumi marmonne un truc sanglant à l'adresse de Waya. Il a l'air vexé.

Pour-quoi mouaaaaa !

- Hum… Gomen…

Isumi me dévisage d'un air surpris.

- Pourquoi vous excusez-vous ?

- Ben… Vous avez l'air… fâché ?

Il me sourit.

- Je ne suis pas fâché. Et sûrement pas après vous.

Regard explicite vers Waya, qui ricane d'un air diabolique. Je hausse les épaules en soupirant.

Finalement, ce n'était pas si terrible que ça. Mais bon ! J'ai dit que je devais y aller, alors il faut que j'y aille !

- Hikaru ! T'as un bout de papier, quelque part ? Pour que je te laisse au moins mon adresse.

- Regarde par là. Et je veux bien ton numéro de téléphone, aussi.

- … Je le sais pas encore… J'arrive juste, je te rappelle. Déjà que je connais à peine mon adresse par cœur, le téléphone, c'est encore au-dessus de mes moyens.

Hikaru hésite à rire. Bah ! Je me serais pas vexée, de toute façon.

Je ressors le sempiternel prospectus de ma poche.

- Tiens ! Met moi tes coordonnées là-dessus, _teplaît_.

- "to-uplé " ? répète t-il plus ou moins phonétiquement, avec une grimace interrogatrice.

Je rigole, et prend la peine d'articuler correctement :

- _S'il te plaît_. Ça signifie, en gros, "Onegaï ", en français.

Il lève les yeux au ciel, avec une nouvelle grimace.

- Je parle comme je veux, _gamin_ !

Et je lui ébouriffe copieusement les cheveux, juste pour le plaisir de l'entendre râler. Ça marche très bien, d'ailleurs !

Yerk yerk yerk ! Il se rend même pas compte, à quel point il est pas sorti !

_A suivre…_

* * *

Reviews onegaï ! 


	4. Vous avez dit éclair

**Auteur :** Luinil Azurétoile

**Base :** Hikaru no Go Xover réalité

**Genre :** Heuuuu… Vous êtes vraiment sûr d'en vouloir un ? Bon, ok ! Délire total, alors ! Total et hystérique.

**Disclaimer :** ( Haaaan… Qu'est-ce que je peux détester ce truc… Mais bon, quand y faut, y faut ! )

_Luinil, voix ânonnante_ : Les-persos-de-HikaGo-ne-sont-pas-à-moi… ( Ayé, c'est fait. T.T )

C'est dommage quand même, j'aimerais beaucoup en avoir certains sous la main… # bave _copieusement_ #

En revanche, étant donné que Rin est à moi, on touche pas sans permission ! Hin hin hin !

**Avertissement :** Pour ceux qui ont pas vu toute la série, SPOILERS !!!!

**Résumé :** Mieux vaut éviter les pensées "se serait bien, si...". Ce genre de chose se retourne systématiquement contre vous ! C'est ce qu'à découvert Rin à ses dépends. Elle qui s'était dit qu'avoir l'aide d'un fantôme tel que Saï, pour progresser au Go, pouvait être amusant, la voilà propulsée dans l'univers de HikaGo. Et hantée par ledit fantôme, par-dessus le marché ! Si encore, l'un comme l'autre, ils avaient une toute petite idée de ce qu'on attend d'eux...

**Notes techniques :** Les _paroles en italique_, c'est virtuellement "en français dans le texte", mdr.

Et celles entre #…#, correspondent aux conversations mentales avec Saï. Valà, maintenant, vous êtes parés, yerk, yerk, yerk !

**Reviews :**

**Naera :** C'est vrai que le chap d'avant était long. Celui-là l'est beaucoup moins. Par contre, il vole… assez bas… -.- ;

**S'L.I.A :** Te laisse pas faire ! Il profite du fait qu'il a l'air adorable pour faire subir n'importe quoi aux autres. FAUT LE MATER, LE PETIT SAI ! Ahem… # _reprend son calme_ # Si tu ouvres une boutique de produits français dans le monde d'Hikago, j'en connais une qui va venir squatter direct chez toi, dès qu'elle aura du temps libre ! Et si tu négocies bien, elle peut même te ramener les copains en prime. # _grand sourire carnassier_ #

J'attend ton mail, pour la partie. Par contre, je te préviens, j'ai pas trop l'habitude du logiciel, alors ça risque d'être folklo, lol. Kiss !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :** _Vous avez dit "éclair" ?_

On ne pourra pas dire que les préliminaires de l'examen pro ont posé des problèmes à Saï. Loin de là ! Mais du coup, je me suis carrément faite remarquer par tout le monde !!!!

Ok, je devrais pas me plaindre, c'est le but, me direz-vous. Et c'est pas comme si j'avais le choix. Mais tout de même ! IL AURAIT PU EVITER DE SORTIR SES TROIS ADVERSAIRES EN MOINS D'UNE DEMI-JOURNEE, A CHAQUE FOIS !!!!

Je vous explique pas l'espèce de rumeur bruyante qu'il y a eu dans la salle, le troisième jour des éliminatoires, quand je suis allée enregistrer ma victoire, à 11h tapantes. Comme les deux fois précédentes !!!

Limite si je viens pas de récupérer l'étiquette : attention joueuse psychopathe !

C'est pas moi, d'abord, c'est mon fantôme !!!

Enfin bon… Toujours est-il qu'aujourd'hui, c'est le premier VRAI jour de l'examen à proprement parler. Et je suis là, plantée devant la Nihon Ki-In, à regarder le bâtiment d'un air absorbé. Ou paniqué, au choix.

JE… VEUX… PAS… Y… A… LLEEEER !!!! ILS VONT TOUS ME REGARDER COMME SI J'ETAIS UNE EXTRATERRESTREUUUH !!!

# Riiiin ! On va être en retard ! # pleurniche Saï avec ses plus beaux "chibi eyes", et me câlinant avec application.

C'est bizarre. C'est lui qui joue, et c'est moi qui stresse… J'ai la nette impression de me faire avoir, dans l'histoire.

# Oui, oui ! C'est bon ! On y va ! #

Je rentre dans la Nihon Ki-In en traînant des pieds. Heureusement qu'Hikaru m'a promis qu'il passerait à midi pour voir comment ça se passait.

Mais bon. Vu le degré de motivation de Saï, je doute que mon adversaire tienne aussi longtemps.

Je vais me faire détesteeeer !!!

Erf ! Y'a déjà plein de monde dans le Hall. Chuis perduuuue !!!!

# Tiens regarde ! me fait Saï. Si tu veux qu'on t'amène un repas à midi, il faut que tu t'inscrives là. #

# Pour aujourd'hui, se sera pas utile. Hikaru a dit qu'il mangeait avec moi. #

Et je pressens le plan Mac Do' à trois kilomètres. Yerk !

En tout cas, je suis contente que Saï puisse me piloter une minimum. C'est vrai qu'il était avec Hikaru, quand celui-ci à passé l'examen. Il sait déjà comment ça se déroule, lui !

Grosse baisse salutaire de stress.

# Les parties se jouent par là, et sinon, les joueurs se retrouvent ici pour la pause. #

En même temps, je vois pas pourquoi je panique. Moi aussi, je sais comment ça se passe. Et tous ces lieux, je les connais déjà....

………

………

… OUI MAIS LA, JE SUIS DIRECTEMENT CONCERNEE, ET ÇA CHANGE TOUUUUT !!!!

- Ano… Haruno-san ? fait une voix derrière moi, alors qu'une main me touche timidement le bras.

- KYAAAAA !!!!

Je pousse un hurlement mémorable, doublé d'un bond de deux mètres en arrière.

MAIS C'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! ILS SE SONT TOUS DONNE LE MOT POUR ME FAIRE MOURIR D'UNE CRISE CARDIAQUE, OU QUOI ??!!!!!

Tout le monde dans la pièce me regarde avec des yeux ronds.

………

JE VEUX MOURIIIIIR !!!!

- Sumimasen, me fait le responsable de cette peur, avec un sourire gêné.

Il s'agit d'un adolescent de 17-18 ans, au visage rond, et aux cheveux bruns en bataille……… Fuku ?

- Vous êtes bien, Haruno-san, n'est-ce pas ? insiste le garçon.

- Haï… En même temps, il ne doit pas avoir énormément d'occidentaux qui passent l'examen pro.

- Heu… ben non… hum… Ohayo…

- Ohayo.

- Je suis Fukui Yuta, me dit-il avec une petite courbette. Mais, on m'appelle le plus souvent…

- … Fuku, je sais. ( Il me dévisage d'un air surpris. ) …Hikaru m'a parlé de toi.

Ouf ! J'ai failli gaffer, histoire de changer.

- Et… hum… comment tu me connais, Fuku ?

- C'est Waya. Il m'a dit de garder un œil sur toi.

J'éclate de rire.

- Laisse moi cinq minutes pour décider comment je dois le prendre, ça !

Le rire de Fuku se joint rapidement au mien.

Ça fait du bien, de rire un peu. Je me sens beaucoup moins stressée, du coup. Et puis Fuku a l'air décidé de ne pas me lâcher d'une semelle, répondant à mes questions sans se faire prier, et m'en posant mille autres, en attendant le début des parties.

Je sais pas si Waya voulait que Fuku "veille" sur moi, où si c'était juste pour lui dire de se "méfier" de moi, toujours est-il qu'il faudra que je le remercie. Grâce à lui, je n'ai pas uniquement un fantôme pour discuter, et penser à autre chose.

Fuku me pilote gentiment, jusqu'à la salle où sont alignés des dizaines de Gobans. Y'a déjà pas mal de joueurs qui sont déjà en train de s'y concentrer. J'en reconnais quelques uns, qui ont passé les préliminaires. Dont deux des mes adversaires.

J'ai l'impression que des dizaines de regards inquiets et pas franchement amicaux sont braqués sur moi.

Hiiiiips ! Je veux paaaaas !

C'est alors que je me rend compte que je tiens Fuku par le bas de son T-shirt. Et qu'il s'est arrêté pour me dévisager en souriant. Je passe en mode pivoine en une fraction de seconde, et lâche le tissu en bafouillant deux-trois excuses.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ça ira mieux quand les parties auront commencées. Moi, c'est comme ça que ça me fait.

- _Ah ouais_? je couine misérablement.

Je dois avoir l'air carrément ridicule. J'ai aucune raison de m'en faire pourtant, non ? C'est Fujiwara no Saï himself, qui va être aux commandes des parties. Moi, je suis juste là pour faire figuration. J'ai aucune raison d'avoir la pression.

Aucune…

ALORS POURQUOI ÇA MARCHEUH PAAAAAS !!!!

Les surveillants ( je suppose que je peux les appeler comme ça ) entrent à ce moment.

- Asseyez-vous, s'il vous plaît, dit l'homme que je reconnais être le responsable des Inseïs. Nous allons réaliser le tirage au sort. Veuillez-vous approcher à l'annonce de votre nom.

- J'espère que je n'aurais pas à vous affronter trop vite, me glisse discrètement Fuku.

Je lui jette un regard en coin. Il a l'air nerveux, lui aussi. Pourtant, si je calcule bien, ce doit être la cinquième ou sixième fois qu'il passe l'examen.

… Je me demande si Nase a réussi à devenir pro ?

- Haruno Rin, appelle t-on au bout d'un moment.

- Haï !

Je m'avance vers les examinateurs, et tire un papier dans l'urne qu'ils me présentent. Ils notent le numéro que j'ai obtenu, et m'indique ma place dans la salle. Je vais m'y installer, après un dernier sourire forcé à Fuku.

Quelques minutes plus tard, mon adversaire du jour, prend place face à moi, et me jette un long regard pensif.

Je me tortille plus ou moins, mais pas vraiment à cause de ça : Si ils pouvaient se dépêcher de commencer, ça m'arrangerait ! Parce que leur super position assis sur les talons, je vais pas pouvoir la garder encore très longtemps !!! Comment ils font eux, pour rester comme ça pendant des heures ?! Moi, au bout de dix-vingt minutes, j'ai plus aucune circulation dans les pieds, et je vous passe le supplice que c'est quand on se remet en tailleur, et que le sang recommencer à affluer normalement.

BORDEL ! QU'EST-CE QUE ÇA FAIT MAAAAAL !!!!

- Bien, c'est l'heure. Démarrez vos horloges.

ALLELUIA !!!

La joie et la combativité de Saï m'envahissent, me faisait frissonner de plaisir et d'excitation. Comme un bon présage, nous avons Noir pour notre première partie.

Et Saï ne perd jamais, avec Noir.

* * *

Miracle ! L'heure fatidique de 11h est dépassée depuis vingt bonnes minutes, et mon adversaire est toujours face à moi. Je suis vraiment trop contente : enfin une partie qui va s'étirer un peu en longueur.

Une vraie partie de go, longue et tout. Pas torchée en une heure de temps !

Je m'étire un peu le dos, faisant craquer une ou deux vertèbres. Y'a pas moyen, c'est pas confortable, de rester en tailleur longtemps. Le problème, est que je n'ose pas trop bouger. J'ai peur de paraître impolie, au milieu de tout ces joueurs aussi immobiles que des statues.

Allez, c'est décidé ! Dès que c'est de nouveau à moi de jouer, je vais faire un tour, histoire de me dégourdir les jambes. Et Saï pourra bien râler tant qu'il veut !

Mon adversaire secoue la tête en soupirant.

- J'abandonne, annonce t-il en s'inclinant vers moi.

- _Quoi _? Oh ! Heu… Gomen… Merci pour la partie.

Et zut ! Encore raté !

# Saï, c'est pas pour te reprocher quoi que ce soit. Mais tu crois pas que tu en fais un peu trop ? Ça va faire la quatrième fois que tu finis en moins d'une demie-journée. Vis à vis des autres joueurs, ça me semble pas très juste. #

# Ça serait encore plus humiliant pour eux, si je leur fais une partie pédagogique pour passer le temps. #

# C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Saï… #

# C'est toi qui m'a dit de jouer de toute ma force, et que tu t'occupais du reste, # me reproche t-il d'un air penaud.

# D'accord… Mettons que je n'ai rien dit. Joue comme tu veux, et je me débrouillerais effectivement pour le reste. #

Je retient une grimace de douleur en me relevant, et je me dirige vers la table basse, où on doit noter les résultats.

Ça loupe pas ! J'y ai encore droit aux murmures persistants dans mon dos. Et ben zut ! Qu'ils aillent se faire voir ! Pas de ma faute, si y'en a pas un qui peut tenir tête à Saï !

Bon, 11h27. J'ai plus ou moins une demi-heure à tuer avant l'arrivée d'Hikaru.

………

Il fait beau, j'ai qu'à aller me poser dehors. Heureusement que j'ai toujours plein de trucs inutiles, donc indispensable, dans mon sac. Genre : mon baladeur mp3, mon carnet à dessins et les crayons qui vont avec.

Je sors tranquillement de la Nihon Ki-In, et balance ma sacoche sur un banc. Je m'étire de tout mon long, et mes vertèbres craquent une à une. Mahaaa ! Ça fait un bien fou, après être restée assise dans cette salle pendant une heure et demie. Ils sont masos, les japonais, y'a pas moyen ! …… Où alors je manque sérieusement d'entraînement. Ouais, y'a ça aussi…

# C'est dommage que tu n'aies pas de Goban de poche comme Hikaru, soupire Saï. On aurait pu jouer. #

Je ris franchement.

# Tu sais. Je risque l'overdose à force. J'aime beaucoup de le go, mais contrairement à toi ou à Hikaru, je suis incapable d'y consacrer tout mon temps libre. Y'a pas que ça dans la vie ! #

# Comment oses-tu dire ça ! s'insurge comiquement Saï. Il n'y a rien de plus passionnant que le go ! #

# Chacun ses goûts, _Saï-chou_ ! #

Ça m'amuse de l'appeler comme ça de temps en temps. Surtout depuis qu'il m'a demandé l'équivalent japonais. Parce que depuis, il devient aussi muet qu'une carpe, et il pique un fard systématiquement quand je l'appelle "_Saï-chou_".

Et ça rate pas !

Je m'écroule de rire sur le banc, et Saï recommence à râler, essayant de se défendre plus ou moins. Mais j'ai un fantôme pivoine sous les yeux, alors forcément, il perd beaucoup en crédibilité.

# Tiens, j'ai une idée. Tu vas me servir de modèle en attendant Hikaru. #

# Nani ? #

# Mon passe-temps favori, c'est le dessin. Et j'ai bien envie de te dessiner, toi. #

Il me dévisage d'un air curieux, pendant que je farfouille dans mon sac, à la recherche de mon carnet et de mon critérium.

# Vas-y, prend la pose. #

# Comme ça ? ( Il s'immobilise, deux bras en l'air, en équilibre sur un pied, re-déclenchant mon fou-rire. ) Ou comme ça ? # ( Il prend une pose mélodramatique au possible. )

C'est décidé, je vais mourir de rire, là maintenant tout de suite.

# Non, Saï ! Quelque chose qui te ressemble ! Je pourrais jamais rester sérieuse, sinon ! #

# Ah bon ? fait-il en s'asseyant sur ses talons, face à moi, l'air interrogateur. C'était pas bien ? #

# C'est pas ça ! C'était très drôle. Trop justement ! Ça ne te correspond pas du tout. #

# Ah… # dit-il apparemment un peu déçu, cachant à moitié son visage derrière son éventail.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

# Baisse un peu ton éventail, et se sera parfait. #

Puis j'ouvre mon carnet, et je commence à attaquer son portrait, mon walkman sur les oreilles.

Je griffonne tranquillement, perdant la notion du temps. Fredonnant à mi-voix sur Evanescence, Nightwish, Norah Jones et j'en passe.

- Ooooy ! Riiiiin !

Je relève le nez de ma feuille, pour apercevoir Hikaru qui me fait des grands signes à quelques mètres de là.

………

Et il est pas seul, ce con ! Il a trouvé le moyen de ramener toute la bande au grand complet ! Waya, Isumi, Ochi, Honda, Nase et Fuku qui est également sortit, maintenant.

Je repique du nez sur ma feuille, écarlate au possible. Re-stress : Il a pas l'intention qu'on aille manger tous ensemble ! … Si ?

L'ombre d'une tête se projette sur le papier.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je m'occupe… je marmonne.

- Fais voir ?

Il me prend le carnet des mains, et commence à faire une drôle de tête.

Et merde…

- C'est…

- Oui, je coupe, car Waya vient de nous rejoindre et regarde par-dessus l'épaule du mi-blond.

- C'est toi qui dessines comme ça, Haruno-san ? C'est drôlement bien !

- Je me débrouille… dis-je en rangeant mes affaires et en me levant. Puis j'ajoute joyeusement : Salut tout le monde ! Contente de vous rencontrer, pour ceux que je connais pas encore.

- Bonjour.

- Shindo-kun nous a beaucoup parlé de toi, Haruno-san, sourit Nase.

Yes ! Je suis pas la seule fille !

- Ah ouais ? Bon alors… Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu vous dire… ( Je reste faussement pensive, un instant. Puis je commence à énumérer d'un air absorb : ) Que j'étais invivable, hystérique, complètement déjantée, violente, à fortes tendances sadiques, et un rien perverse sur les bords ? Il vous a bien prévenus, pour tout ça ?

Nase sourit de plus belle. Les garçons me regardent d'un air bizarre. Paniqués plutôt, je devrais dire.

- Une fille normale, quoi, conclut Nase avec un petit haussement d'épaule négligeant.

- Exactement !

Silence masculin atterré.

Cette fois, s'en est trop, on éclate de rire toutes les deux, sous les mines catastrophées des mecs.

- Vous en faites pas, les gars ! Je plaisante ! Je suis pas pire qu'une autre, à priori !

- Je parierais pas, grogne Hikaru.

- Nan, mais c'est juste que j'ai un énorme défaut : J'adore rendre dingue les gens que j'aime bien, dis-je avec un grand sourire innocent.

- … Laisse moi cinq minutes, pour savoir comment il faut le prendre.

Je passe un bras en travers de ses épaules en rigolant.

- Très bien, je te rassure !

- Hn.

- Vous avez l'air d'être drôlement proches, dites-donc, ricane Waya.

Hikaru pique un fard, et je dévisage Waya d'un air surpris. Puis je passe à Hikaru que j'ai toujours pas lâché.

Ah oui c'est vrai. Ils sont plutôt du genre "pudiques" par ici.

- Houlà, non ! Va pas t'imaginer des trucs. J'veux pas de problèmes avec Akari, moi.

- Riiiiin, couine Hikaru, mortifié.

- Akari ? ( Et Waya affiche une mine intéressée. ) C'est qui ça, Akari ?

- Juste… une… copine… bafouille Hikaru, écarlate.

- Non ! Sans rire ! T'es toujours au point mort ? je m'écrie sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. Depuis tout ce temps où vous vous tournez autour ?! T'attends quoi ? Qu'elle te colle une enseigne néon sous le nez ?!

- RIIIIIIIN !!!!

Oups ! A gaffé !

- J'airienditt'asrienentendu !

Et je file me planquer courageusement derrière Isumi.

- T'ES GENTILLE ! CE GENRE D'INFOS TU TE LES GARDES POUR TOI, LA PROCHAINE FOIS !!! braille un Hikaru écarlate, en me menaçant du poing.

- _Chuis désolééééée_ !!!! que je couine pitoyablement. C'était pas fait exprès ! Mais t'admettras quand même que t'es pas du genre rapide comme garçon !

- ÇA ME REGARDE !!!!

- _Viiiii_ !!!! _Chuis désoléééée_ !!!!

- EN JAPONAIS COMPREHENSIBLE, S'IL TE PLAIT !

- Je le ferais plus ! Gomen nasaaaaï !!!!

- J'espère bien ! s'exclame t-il en croisant les bras, se drapant dans sa dignité bien malmenée.

C'est bon ? L'orage est passé ? Je risque plus l'étranglement direct ? … Non ? … C'est cool !

Je quitte prudemment la protection que m'offrait Isumi, et dans la direction opposée à Hikaru de préférence.

Il faut que je pense, absolument, à faire gaffe à ce que je raconte. Autrement dit : connecter plus d'un neurone à la fois, même en cas de stress intense, ou de proximité d'Isumi trop importante.

………

… Oups, Isumi !

Je lui jette un petit coup d'œil inquiet. Faut dire que j'ai pratiquement failli lui sauter dessus, en voulant me protéger d'Hikaru. Enfin non, pas pratiquement : J'étais CARREMENT blottie contre son dos ! Agrippée à son polo, même ! Et en braillant comme une conne, par-dessus le march !!!

La loose totale…

Il me regarde en coin, sans un mot. Visiblement mal à l'aise, vu la couleur de ses joues.

Je me sens virer à l'écarlate en un temps record. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ?! Je pouvais pas prendre Waya, comme bouclier, non ? Ça serait vachement mieux passé ! Il est aussi du genre hystérique, Waya. Et il était juste à coté, en plus ! Mais nan ! Bien sûr ! Il a ENCORE fallut que j'en fasse une !!!

Oh là là, la honte…

Bon… S'excusera, s'excusera pas… ? Vaudrait peut-être mieux, quand même…

- Hum…

- Bon, allez ! On va manger ! Je meurs de faim, et vous avez pas l'éternité pour déjeuner, non plus, tout les deux ! s'exclame joyeusement Waya.

Il m'attrape par les épaules, et me traîne à sa suite sans se poser plus de questions, ricanant avec un air diabolique. Wow ! Ça s'annonce mal pour moi, ça…

- Viens, par-là, Haruno-san, faut qu'on discute. J'ai l'impression que t'es au courant de pleins de choses intéressantes… Parle moi de cette fameuse "Akari".

- RIN ! SI TU PARLES, T'ES MORTE ! beugle Hikaru.

Oskouuuur !!!

* * *

JE L'SAVAIS ! J'EN ETAIS SURE ! C'était OBLIGE qu'ils me le fassent ce coup-là ! Y'avait pleins d'autre possibilités ! PLEINS ! Genre ramens ou sushis ! MAIS NAN ! Le midi, entre jeunes joueurs de Go, c'est MAC DO' !!!

Hamburger et frites dégoulinants de graisse, nous voilà… Yerk !

Vais me rabattre sur les nuggets, histoire de changer, même si c'est pas forcément mieux.

Armés de nos plateaux, on squatte une longue série de tables côte à côte. D'office, Waya me fait asseoir à côté de lui. Et Hikaru se pose de l'autre côté, pour être bien sûr de pouvoir me surveiller.

Ouiiiin ! Chuis persécutée !!!

Mon malaise augmente encore lorsque, tout le monde à peine installé, je me retrouve bombardée de questions : Et « Haruno-san, d'où est-ce que tu viens ? », et « C'est comment Paris ? », et « C'est quoi la dernière mode en France ? », et « C'est vrai que… », etc, etc…

Ils vont me faire déprimer, tiens ! Et puis Haruno-san par-ci, Haruno-san par-là. Ça commence à me taper sur le système ce "Haruno-san" ! Rien à foutre de leur hiérarchie, à la con ! Mon prénom, c'est "Rin" ! "Haruno-san", ça fait vieux ! Ok, dans le groupe, je dois être l'une des plus âgés, mais ça empêche pas !

- Hum… Dites… Je peux vous demander un truc ?

- Oui, bien sûr, Haruno-san, sourit Waya.

J'vais le bouffer… !

- Je sais que c'est contraire à vos usages, mais… ça vous déragerait de m'appeler "Rin" ? Parce que je crois que je vais tuer le prochain qui m'appelle "Haruno-san". J'ai pas l'habitude, et ça me gène énormément.

- C'est que… Enfin… à priori tu es notre aînée, non ? fait Waya. C'est une marque de respect, chez nous.

Et ben, l'aînée, elle te dit « Merde » !!!

- Je sais, je sais. C'est pas que j'ai l'intention d'utiliser vos prénoms, si ça vous dérange. Mais en France, on a aucun équivalent à votre système de hiérarchie. La moitié de vos nuances, me passent trèèèès loin au-dessus. En gros, chez moi, le "-san" n'est utilisé que dans le cadre de relations professionnelles. Dès qu'on passe aux relations amicales, on emploie les prénoms ou les surnoms. Ça me perturbe que vous me donniez du "_Mademoiselle Haruno_". J'ai pas quarante ans, merde !

- Heu, non, t'as pas l'air…

Merci, Waya ! Ça c'est du commentaire utile !

- T'as quel âge au juste, Rin, me demande Nase en souriant.

- Vingt-deux… je marmonne.

Ça commence à faire, et c'est pas la peine d'en rajouter.

- Comme Honda, rit Nase.

- Isumi-san, c'est toujours toi, notre ancêtre ! plaisante Waya.

- WAYA !

Je peux pas m'empêcher de glousser discrètement devant l'air vexé d'Isumi.

- Alors ce sera "Rin", fait Waya en me faisant un clin d'œil, et ignorant superbement Isumi. Et "Rin-chan", on peut ?

Je sens un grand sourire de jubilation se dessiner sur mes lèvres. Le sourire "Là, tu me tends une perche, et je vais me priver pour la prendre, hin hin hin".

Je crois que je vais prendre un malin plaisir à faire tourner Waya en bourrique : il a la tête de l'emploi.

- Si ça t'amuse… Yoshi-chan.

Et je lui fais mon plus beau sourire "foutage de gueule".

Rooh, le changement d'expression éclair ! Il clignote de blanc à rouge, petit Waya !

Mwahahaha ! Rin : 1 – Waya : 0. Balle au centre !

Ne pas exploser de rire la première. Surtout, ne pas exploser de rire la première !

Sauvée ! Hikaru craque avant moi, bientôt suivit par les autres. J'ai moins de scrupules à les imiter.

- Oh, ça va, grogne Waya, un peu vexé.

- Gomen, Waya. Mais évite de me tendre des perches pareilles, à l'avenir. J'ai une fâcheuse tendance à jamais les laisser passer.

- Je confirme, ricane Hikaru, qui jusque là avait été le seul à faire les frais de mes réflexions.

- Hé hé. Je t'ai fait grimper aux murs un paquet de fois, depuis qu'on se connaît, ne Pikachu ?

Faut que je vous explique. Au départ, c'était "_Hikaru-chou_", puis c'est passé à "_Hika-chou_" pour je ne sais plus qu'elle raison. Et forcément, de "_Hika-chou_" à "Pikachu", y'a qu'une lettre. En plus, il déteste ça, et il m'a pas encore trouvé de surnom assez débile pour me contrer… pour l'instant, en tout cas.

- PffffOUAHAHAH !!!! Pikachu ! C'est ridicule ! explose Waya, manquant de se vautrer par terre.

- Wayaaa ! Omae o korosu, gronde Hikaru, d'un air furieux.

Je ferais peut-être mieux de filer, avant qu'il ne pense à moi, hein ?

- Rin, t'étais vraiment obligée, avec ça ?

- Réflexe idiot, désolée. Pis t'es "kawaï " quand tu râles. Je vais pas me priver du spectacle, non plus.

- Riiiiiin, marmonne Hikaru, le feu aux joues.

- _Vi, c'est moi_ ! que j'esquive en français.

- Pikachu, rigole Waya. C'est vrai que t'es de la même couleur, Shindo !

Ouais ! C'est une des autres raisons qui font que ce surnom lui va comme un gant.

- T'es mort, Waya.

Je finis mes frites en rigolant, pendant que mes deux voisins se cherchent des noises dans mon dos, faisant sourire toute la tablée. Ochi mis à part.

Toujours aussi peu agréable celui-là....

- Ah, zut… Va falloir que j'y retourne… soupire Fuku, avant de se lever.

C'est vrai ! Dans tout ça, j'ai même pas eu l'occasion de lui demander s'il s'en sortait !

- Ça se passe comment, ta partie, Fuku ?

- Plutôt bien, sourit-il. Mais je pense que j'en ai encore pour un moment, avant que mon adversaire accepte l'abandon.

- Gambatte, lui dis-je avec un petit clin d'œil d'encouragement.

- Arigatô. A plus, tout le monde !

Et il quitte le fast-food au petit trot.

- Et toi, Rin ? Tu n'y vas pas ? me demande prudemment Honda.

- … ai déjà fini… j'avoue en piquant du nez vers mon plateau, d'un air embarrassé.

- Vous avez déjà abandonné ? Avant la moitié de la journée ? fait Ochi avec mépris, remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

- Non, pas moi… mon adversaire…

Je dis ça dans un souffle, sans lever les yeux. Pas envie de voir leurs expressions ahuries. Le seul que ça doit pas surprendre, c'est Hikaru.

Et là, d'un coup, je trouve ma glace formidablement attirante. Je l'attaque donc, sans me poser plus de questions. Sur ma droite, Waya échappe un soupir.

- Je vous prédis un passage sans aucune défaite, pour Rin. On va mourir l'an prochain.

- _Méeuh_ ! Pas de ma faute non plus…

Je râle à mi-voix pour la forme, puis me remet à ma glace. C'est fou comme ça peut être intéressant une glace. Si si, je vous jure !

- Ben, c'est génial, si t'as plus rien à faire cet après-midi, t'as qu'à venir chez moi !

AGRU ?!

- Comment ça ?

- On se retrouve pour jouer. T'as qu'à te joindre à nous.

# DIS OUIIIIIII !!!!! # me hurle Saï dans les oreilles, dans la fraction seconde qui suit.

Je me fais violence pour ne pas me mettre brailler « SAAAAAAI ! MES TYMPANS, MERDE !!! » dans tout le resto. Ils vont me prendre pour une dingue après.

- Rin, ça va ? s'inquiète Nase, devant ma grimace crispée.

Nan, ça va pas ! Je suis persécutée par un fantôme hystérique, dont le passe-temps favori est de me crier dans les oreilles ! TOUT BAIGNE !

- Me traîne un mal de crâne retentissant depuis ce matin. Ça va, ça viens. T'en fais pas. Sinon, ouais, pour cet après-midi, ça me tente bien. Si vous avez pas trop peur de moi, j'ajoute avec un petit sourire moqueur.

- Tu n'oserais quand même pas m'abandonner au milieu d'eux, rit Nase. Pour une fois qu'il y aura une autre fille avec qui discuter !

Et vu son sourire explicite, elle a pas du tout l'intention de parler Go.

Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre, toutes les deux…

_A suivre…_

* * *

Reviews onegaï :3


	5. C'est la fête

**Auteur :** Luinil Azurétoile

**Base :** Hikaru no Go Xover réalité

**Genre :** Heuuuu… Vous êtes vraiment sûr d'en vouloir un ? Bon, ok ! Délire total, alors ! Total et hystérique. -

**Disclaimer :** ( Haaaan… Qu'est-ce que je peux détester ce truc… Mais bon, quand y faut, y faut ! )

_Luinil, voix ânonnante_ : Les-persos-de-HikaGo-ne-sont-pas-à-moi… ( Ayé, c'est fait. T-T )

C'est dommage quand même, j'aimerais beaucoup en avoir certains sous la main… # bave _copieusement_ #

En revanche, étant donné que Rin est à moi, on touche pas sans permission ! Hin hin hin !

**Avertissement :** Pour ceux qui ont pas vu toute la série, SPOILERS !!!!

**Résumé :** Mieux vaut éviter les pensées "se serait bien, si...". Ce genre de chose se retourne systématiquement contre vous ! C'est ce qu'à découvert Rin à ses dépends. Elle qui s'était dit qu'avoir l'aide d'un fantôme tel que Saï, pour progresser au Go, pouvait être amusant, la voilà propulsée dans l'univers de HikaGo. Et hantée par ledit fantôme, par-dessus le marché ! Si encore, l'un comme l'autre, ils avaient une toute petite idée de ce qu'on attend d'eux...

**Notes techniques :** Les _paroles en italique_, c'est virtuellement "en français dans le texte", mdr.

Et celles entre #…#, correspondent aux conversations mentales avec Saï. Valà, maintenant, vous êtes parés, yerk, yerk, yerk !

**Reviews :** Petite annonce importante : je vais pas pouvoir tenir le rythme d'un chapitre par semaine à partir de maintenant. La raison est toute simple : j'ai repris les cours, et ça s'annonce trèèès chargé niveau boulot. Alors je pense que je pourrais pas consacrer beaucoup de temps à mes fics. Désolée, va falloir être patient. J'essaierais de mettre un chap toutes les deux semaines, mais je garantis rien. Enfin voilà, place aux RAR !

**Naera :** # _résiste courageusement à l'attaque chibi eyes_ # ( 'a commence à y avoir de l'entraînement derrière, l'air de rien. ) Nan, que dalle. Je dirais rien, mdr. C'est surtout parce que j'ai pas mal d'idées ou de possibilités, et je sais pas si je prend tout ( et y'aura du mal de fait… XD ) ou si je trie un minimum. ( mais y'aura du mal de fait quand même aussi… XD ) Donc je préfère rien dire pour pouvoir changer librement d'avis en cours de route. Pis aussi parce que je suis sadique, et que j'aime bien faire languir les gens. Fo pô gâcher la surprise, lol. Kiss !

**S'L.I.A :** Lol, elle tombe pile poil ta review. Ayé ? T'es installée ? Bon, je t'intègre alors, va y avoir du passage chez toi. ;) T'es prête à gérer une bande de dingues ? Enfin bon, comme je vois que t'as réussi à maîtriser Saï, alors y'aura aucun problème, je pense. Kissu !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :** _C'est la fête !_

- SAI !!! POUR LA ENIEME FOIS : DEGAGE !!! SORS DE CETTE PIECE TOUT DE SUITE !!!

# Méeuuuh ! pleurniche Saï. Je t'ai déjà dit que je pouvais pas. C'est toi que je hante, je peux pas m'éloigner de toi. Pour moi aussi c'est gênant !!! #

- ET BEN ON DIRAIT PAS !!! TU POURRAIS AU MOINS TE RETOURNER QUAND JE TE LE DEMANDE !!!!

La cause de mes hurlements, de si bon matin ? Oh rien… C'est comme ça, tous les matins ou presque. Voyez-vous, se faire hanter par un fantôme qui ne vous lâche jamais, quand on est une fille et que le revenant en question est un mec, peux devenir relativement gênant dans certaines situations. Genre dès qu'il s'agit de prendre une douche ou de s'habiller.

Autrement dit : genre là.

- HENTAAAAAI !!!!

# C'est pas ma fauuute !!!! # couine un Saï écarlate en me tournant le dos.

- SI T'AS LE MALHEUR DE TE RETOURNER, TU POURRAS TOUJOURS COURIR POUR QUE JE JOUE AU GO !!!

# Mééééé ! #

- Te surveille, alors fais gaffe !!!

Je m'habille en vitesse : petit haut noir sans manche à col roulé, et jean.

- C'est bon.

# On va être en retard… #

- Mais nan. Tu me dis ça chaque matin, je réplique en filant dans la salle de bain pour me faire une coiffure potable. Pis faut te détendre Saï, c'est le dernier jour, et ça fait déjà un bail qu'on est officiellement passé pro.

# C'est juste une question de politesse ! Ça se fait pas d'être en retard ! #

- On est toujours arrivé à l'heure, jusqu'à présent. Zen, mon vieux.

Dernier coup d'œil dubitatif au miroir… On va dire que c'est présentable… En priant pour ça le soit toujours en fin de journée. Parce que qui dit dernier jour d'examen, dit photo pour le Go-Weekly pour les nouveaux pros. Autrement dit : faut faire un minimum bonne impression.

Retour dans le salon où je lace mes bottines en vitesse avant de choper ma veste prune. Re-coup d'œil vers le reflet fantomatique que me renvoient mes vitres.

Bilan : classe mais pas trop. Ouf ! Mission accomplie !

Je quitte mon appart au pas de course, saluant joyeusement mon concierge au passage. Direction : la Nihon Ki-In !

* * *

# Te l'avais bien dit ! #

Mon exclamation est triomphale. Il faut dire qu'on a dix minutes complètes d'avance. Un vrai luxe, compte tenu de ma flemmardise légendaire !

- Rin !

- Hey ! Ohayo Fuku !

- Ohayo !

Il est beaucoup plus détendu que l'autre jour… Il faut dire aussi que son passage dans le monde des professionnels n'est assuré que depuis le match précédent.

Donc, il ne reste plus qu'une place.

En tout cas, ce ne sera pas mon adversaire d'aujourd'hui. Seule une victoire contre Saï lui permettrait d'atteindre les play-off. Autrement dit : une impossibilité technique : Saï ne laissera pas passer un seul match.

Qui est le plus à même de passer… ? Hum… Probablement ce Seto Obata, contre qui la partie avait été aussi serrée, l'autre fois. Saï avait même pris un malin plaisir à le mener par le bout du nez. Il lui suffit de gagner aujourd'hui pour passer, il me semble. Il joue contre qui… ?

- Tu m'excuses, je voudrais aller voir un truc, dis-je en laissant Fuku.

Je file vers la salle de jeu, et la feuille de résultats.

Alors… Obata… Obata… Obata… Ah ! Obata Seto ! Il joue contre… Komatsu Shigeru. Voyons voir… Saï a joué contre Komatsu, il y a deux semaines. Et même moi j'ai été capable de voir à quel point son jeu était faible par rapport à celui de Saï. Donc, Obata ne devrait avoir aucun problème…

- Je prend les paris, Saï, je murmure. Obata sera le troisième.

# Tu triches ! Je t'avais dis qu'il avait du potentiel ! Evidemment qu'il va être le troisième ! #

Je ricane à voix basse, pendant qu'il râle dans le vide. Je suis hermétique à ce genre d'engueulade de toute façon, surtout quand elles viennent de lui.

- Je suis flatté que vous me considériez comme le troisième à passer, Haruno-san.

Je sursaute, et fais face à Obata avec une légère surprise. Il a un regard assez froid. Non… pas froid. Juste distant. Un peu comme…

# … Toya Akira. # sourit Saï, précédant ma pensée.

# Ouais, le charisme en moins quand même. #

Saï hausse les épaules d'un air amusé. Je souris légèrement à Obata, en inclinant un peu la tête. Il me répond de même.

C'est pas un "causant", et je mentirais en disant que ça ne m'arrange pas.

Il va s'asseoir en silence dans un coin de la pièce, et je sors rejoindre Fuku, histoire de papoter un peu.

Ben ouais ! Niveau de stress : moins trente. Minimum !

* * *

Cette dernière partie fut une formalité, et Saï prit tout son temps pour la remporter. Il n'empêche que j'avais largement fini avant 16h. La première à sortir, histoire de changer.

Je vais jusqu'au distributeur pour me servir un thé brûlant.

Mahaaaa ! L'un de mes grands plaisirs dans la vie : se poser dans un coin, et siroter tranquillement un thé archi-sucré. Et rien à foutre que dehors il fasse grand beau temps, j'ai que ça à faire de toute façon !

Je passe donc en mode "loque-lobotomisée-en-train-de-remonter-son-taux-de-sucre" en attendant que Fuku, mais surtout Obata en aient fini avec leurs parties. Comme ça après, on se débarrasse de ces fichues photos, et je pourrais rentrer chez moi. Ou sortir quelque part avec Nase, histoire de s'amuser un peu.

On pourrait aller se finir à DDR, tiens !

- Haruno-san ?

Je reconnecte un neurone, et relève le nez de ma canette.

- Haï ?

Je reconnais immédiatement le journaliste du Go-Weekly : Amano. En deux secondes, je suis sur mes pieds, et le salue à la manière japonaise. ( Depuis deux mois que Saï et Hikaru me coachent, je commence à être à peu près au point. )

- Konichiwa, Amano-san.Yoroshiku.

- Hajimemashite, me répond t-il en me serrant la main, à l'occidentale.

Je ris intérieurement. Zut ! Pour une fois, que je faisais un effort, c'est raté !

- Vous avez le temps pour répondre à quelques questions ?

- Oui, bien sûr, dis-je avec un sourire un peu forcé. Les autres risquent d'en avoir encore pour un moment.

- C'est parfait.

Il attrape une chaise, et se pose face à moi, un carnet à la main. Il reste pensif un instant pendant que je m'assoie à mon tour, replongeant le nez dans ma cannette, histoire d'avoir un semblant de bouclier, et l'observant par en-dessous.

Moi ? Mal à l'aise ? Naaaan ! Pensez-vous ! Une interview pour moi toute seule ! Tout baigne ! Je fais ça tous les jours, moi !

Je suis… foutue…

- C'est une première vous savez ?

- De quoi ?

- Qu'une femme passe l'examen pro sans aucune défaite.

Sans rire ! Ben, désolée de vous décevoir, c'est pas encore pour aujourd'hui. Mon fantôme, il est 100 pour cent mâle !

……

Enfin je crois… quand on voit sa dégaine, des fois, on a le droit d'émettre de sérieux doutes…

# Rin, je te maudis… # marmonne Saï, devinant le cheminement de ma pensée à mon petit sourire en coin.

C'est qu'il commence à bien me connaître l'animal. C'est presque frustrant, des fois ! …… Bon, d'autres fois, non : J'ai juste à afficher un rictus crétin qui en dit long, pour récolter une série de malédictions sur mes dix générations à venir.

J'aime le faire tourner en bourrique mon revenant préféré !

# Vi, _Saï-chou_, moi aussi je t'aime. #

Et il râle de plus belle.

- Et en plus, vous n'êtes pas asiatique ! continue Amano, imperturbable, mais visiblement impressionné. Voilà, qui devrait faire réfléchir nos joueurs sur le potentiel des occidentaux dans le monde du Go.

Si vous le dites… Je le sens mal cette histoire d'interview…

- Alors dites-moi : où avez-vous appris à jouer de cette manière ?

……

… Je le savais… !

Amano attend ma réponse, le crayon en suspend au-dessus de sa feuille.

Trouver une réponse, et vite ! Ça urge légèrement !!!!

- Et bien… Au risque de vous décevoir, c'est un ami japonais qui m'a appris…

- Emigré en France ?

Je hoche la tête prudemment.

- Un grand joueur, je suppose. Un pro, peut-être ?

- Non, non, pas du tout. Enfin… je ne crois pas… Ça ne l'intéressait pas… de jouer au Go comme ça…

Faut que tu sois crédible, hein ! T'oublies pas ! CRE-DI-BLEUH !

- Ah oui ? Vous me surprenez. Mais c'était un excellent amateur alors.

- A dire vrai… je ne sais pas… Il ne me parlait pas de ses anciens tournois, et je ne lui ai jamais demandé quoi que ce soit là-dessus. Il était plutôt du genre… solitaire… Et pas toujours facile d'abord, j'ajoute avec un petit rire embarrassé.

- Vraiment ? fait Amano, l'air surpris. Comment s'appelait-il ?

Aïeaïeaïe ! Trouver un nom, là, maintenant, tout de suite !

- Takei-san.

C'est le premier truc qui m'est venu à l'esprit : le nom du mangaka de Shaman King. Ça me ferait mal, si Takei n'est pas un nom courant au Japon !

Je regarde avec une légère inquiétude mon vis à vis prendre des notes appliquées. Si jamais il lui prend l'envie de vérifier tout ça, qui sait comment ça va se finir.

- L'élève a dépassé le maître je suppose, non ? sourit poliment le journaliste.

Je rigole doucement.

- Oulà, non ! Je risque pas.

- Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? Vous venez de passer notre examen professionnel sans aucune défaite. Votre "senseï " doit être de la classe des pros pour que vous ne parveniez toujours pas à le battre.

C'est là, que j'ai THE idée ! Enfin j'espère. S'agit d'être convaincante, maintenant.

Je me compose un visage qui se veut plus triste.

- Vous m'avez mal comprise, Amano-san. Je ne pourrais jamais le battre, même en étant la meilleure joueuse au monde… Il est décédé l'an passé. Et jusqu'au jour de sa mort, je ne lui ai jamais arraché une seule victoire.

- Toutes mes condoléances…

Je hausse les épaules en silence.

- Un an… ça commence à faire loin…

- C'est ce qui vous a poussé à venir au Japon pour devenir professionnelle ?

Je l'ai mon filon ! Yatta !

- Oui. Je ne sais pas si Takei-san a été pro, ou s'il a essayé de le devenir, mais il me parlait toujours de ce monde avec passion. Il m'a donné envie de m'y intéresser à mon tour… Par ailleurs… il y avait un joueur pour qui il avait une immense admiration… et devenir pro est l'unique moyen que j'ai trouvé pour le rencontrer, et qui sait… peut-être jouer contre lui, un jour.

- Un joueur qui avait toute son admiration ?

Et là, je balance ma brique dans la mare.

- Oui, Toya Kouyou. Vous connaissez ?

Amano manque de s'étouffer sur place. Ok. J'y suis peut-être allée un peu fort niveau naïveté. Mais bon.

Je continue d'un air rêveur :

- Mon maître m'a montré plusieurs de ses parties. Il est vraiment formidable… On m'a dit qu'il s'était retiré du monde des pros ?

- Oui, il y a quelques années maintenant.

- C'est dommage. Aucune chance de le rencontrer en tournoi !

Amano s'allume une cigarette.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Si vous continuez à faire parler de vous de la sorte, vous pourrez sans aucun problème lui demander une partie. Si son emploi du temps le lui permet, je suis sûr qu'il se fera un plaisir de vous affronter.

- Vraiment ? dis-je en riant. Il va falloir que je m'accroche alors !

- C'est tout le mal que je vous souhaite, sourit le journaliste.

Et heureusement pour moi, l'interview ne s'éternisera pas plus longtemps, car Obata rentra dans la salle juste à ce moment, un petit air victorieux sur le visage.

Sauvée par le gong !

* * *

La séance photo dura vingt looongues minutes, montre en main. Tout ça pour un simple petit médaillon en noir et blanc, et trois lignes dans le Go-Weekly. Si ça, c'est pas exagérer !

Dès que Fuku et moi, nous avons mis un pied dehors, nous nous faisons limite agresser par Nase, qui nous saute chacun au cou, en nous félicitant joyeusement. Bien entendu, toute la bande est avec elle. Excepté Ochi, mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre.

J'ai pas besoin de me forcer pour afficher un immense sourire, basculant sur le mode "groupie intérieurement liquéfiée de bonheur" : Isumiiiiiii… ( long soupir rêveur. )

……

… Là, là. Faut vraiment que j'arrête moi. Ça devient franchement grave à ce niveau.

- Félicitations tout les deux, sourit Isumi, pendant que Waya s'applique à ruiner mon semblant de chignon, en me frottant le dessus du crâne d'un air fraternel, mais mort de rire.

Je me sens rougir, résultat, je prend l'excuse "comptes à régler avec un certain châtain aux cheveux en pétard", pour regarder ailleurs, et remercier Isumi l'air de rien.

J'ai découvert un truc terrible : Waya a un ENORME point faible. Enfin, non, y'en a plusieurs, mais celui-là, c'est le pire : il est atrocement chatouilleux ! Résultat, en deux secondes, le voilà par terre en train de hurler de rire, et me suppliant d'arrêter les rares fois où il arrive à respirer.

Problème majeur : je suis une sadique finie, hin hin hin.

- RIIIIN ! PITIEEEEE !

Grand sourire ravi : vas-y, supplie moi encore un peu, c'est génial à entendre !

- HAHAHAHA ! RI-RIIIIN ! HAHAHAHA ! ONEGAI ! J'EN PEUX PLUS ! PAR PITIE !!!!

- Dommage, moi ça va très bien.

- ARRETE DE DECONNEEEEER !!! RIIIIN ! SINON JE T'APPELLE HARUNO-SAN PENDANT TROIS SEMAINES !!!!

Je le libère aussitôt. Argument majeur, que voulez-vous.

Enfin ! Petit Waya a toujours pas compris, qu'avec moi, il fallait assumer ses blagues jusqu'au bout.

Mais ça viendra, j'ai pas mal d'espoir avec lui.

Je me recoiffe vite fait, drapé dans ma dignité, pendant que Waya reste à terre, à bout de souffle.

- Marche bien ton pc ? ahane t-il péniblement.

Vas-y, mon gars : noie le poisson.

- Génial ! Je te remercierais jamais assez pour le coup de main.

Faut dire qu'il a passé toute une soirée chez moi, la semaine dernière, pour m'aider à configurer ce foutu clavier japonais, et par extension, tout mon système d'exploitation. En même temps, c'était le seul accro informatique du groupe.

- Un sushi, ça m'ira très bien, répond t-il d'un air taquin.

Je me disais aussi ! Il perd pas le nord, lui !

- Mmmh… Je sais pas… On verra… dis-je avec un petit sourire en coin.

Il rigole, et se remet sur ses pieds. L'un comme l'autre, on sait très bien qu'il a gagné.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, Fuku, Rin, on est là pour fêter votre réussite ! nous interromps Nase.

- _Yahou_ ! Ça c'est une idée qui me plaît !

Une petite sortie en boîte. Ça, ça pourrait être fun ! Juste pour voir comment ça réagit un joueur de Go, quand ça passe en position de morceau de viande sur un étal de boucher, niark, niark,niark !

Mais mes rêveries perverses sont brusquement interrompues par la phrase fatidique de Nase :

- On se fait une sortie karaoké ?

……

Naaaaan ! Toutmépasçaaaaa !

- Excellente idée ! s'écrie tout le monde.

Sauf moi, je crois.

Je me fais braquée par un ensemble de regard interrogateurs, ce qui a pour effet d'en remettre une couche sur mon air crispé.

- Je vous préviens : Je suis absolument pas une habituée des karaokés. Ça va être pitoyable.

Ce qui est la stricte vérité. Je sais pas si ça vous fait pareil, mais moi, en temps normal, quand j'ai la musique derrière, je chante juste, pas de problème. Mais dès qu'il s'agit de se retrouver dans un karaoké, musique derrière ou pas, chanson qu'on connaît par cœur ou pas, 9 fois sur 10 vous chantez incroyablement faux.

J'ai une peur panique des karaokés. Les rares fois où je m'y suis essayée, c'était du n'importe quoi. Si encore, ils étaient tous dans le même cas que moi, y'aurait aucun problème : on pourrait faire les imbéciles jusqu'au bout.

Oui mais voilà : ils sont tous japonais. Le karaoké, c'est une institution pour eux. Alors j'ose même pas imaginer l'entraînement qu'ils ont derrière !

En plus, je sais même pas comment ça se passe ici ! Je vais être ridicule !

- Tu sais pas chanter ? rigole Waya.

- Si je te répond : tout dépend des conditions, tu me crois ?

# En tout cas, à l'appartement, tu te prives pas, # me signale Saï, stoïque.

On a pas du tout les mêmes goûts musicaux, tout les deux. Forcément, quand je met du métal, genre Nightwish ou Fairyland, et que je m'éclate à suivre les vocalises des chanteuses, il a tendance à grimper aux murs, ou attendre que ça me passe en se bouchant les oreilles.

Quoique, dernièrement, il a commencé à s'y mettre un peu… Je vais réussir à en faire quelque chose, si, si, si !

- T'en fais pas. Tu pourras jamais faire pire que Shindo, me glisse Waya à l'oreille, mais quand même assez fort pour que tout le monde en profite.

- WAYA ! COURS POUR TA VIE ! braille Hikaru, avant de se jeter à sa poursuite.

- Tu as peur de ne rien connaître, comme chanson, s'inquiète gentiment Nase, laissant les deux garçons se courser autour de nous. Ce n'est pas que de la variété japonaise, tu sais. Y'a pas mal de chansons en anglais aussi.

- Et des chansons en français également, ajoute Isumi avec ce petit sourire tranquille que j'adore.

Je me met à rire.

- Là, tu m'inquiètes encore plus, Isumi ! Quand je vois ce qu'on connaît en France, de la culture musicale japonaise, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que vous, vous avez récupér des chansons françaises ! Mais remarque… Du coup, j'ai bien envie de savoir, histoire de rigoler un peu.

- Alors allons-y, décrète Nase, en attrapant Waya, qui avait eu le malheur de passer à sa portée.

Je chope Hikaru dans la seconde qui suit.

- Par ici, Pikachu.

- Riiiin ! râle Hikaru pour la forme.

Mais quand Waya, avec un immense sourire crétin, fait une réflexion débile à propos d'une pokéball et d'une dresseuse hors pair, je suis obligée de batailler dur, pour l'empêcher de commettre un meurtre.

- Hikaru, tu le touches pas ! Waya, c'est MA chose ! Y'a que moi qui ai le droit de le tuer, merci.

- Et depuis quand ?! s'écrie simultanément les deux garçons, écarlates.

- Depuis que je suis la seule à faire ça bien, évidemment. _Waya-chou_, j'ai le grand plaisir de t'annoncer que t'es mort et enterré !

Grand sourire carnassier.

Waya se planque courageusement derrière Honda.

- Tss… Même pas drôle… Que de la gueule…

- T'es dangereuse.

- Nan, Waya. On dit "psychopathe", d'abord.

Re-sourire-qui-donne-pas-envie-de-s'approcher-à-moins-de-trois-mètres.

C'est alors qu'un bras passe autour de mon cou, et que le propriétaire du bras en question m'entraîne résolument avec lui. A savoir, devant, et seule.

- C'est fini les gosses, oui ? On va jamais y arriver, fait Isumi d'un air faussement sévère, sans me lâcher pour autant.

Seulement, pas de bol pour lui, il a affaire à trois crétins finis.

- Oui Papaaaa ! qu'on s'écrie simultanément.

Le tout avec trois superbes sourires "foutage de gueule" en prime.

Et après on s'étonne qu'il ait des nerfs d'acier…

_A suivre…_

* * *

Reviews onegaï :3


	6. Kirin beer Shrine partie 1

**Auteur :** Luinil Azurétoile

**Base :** Hikaru no Go Xover réalité

**Genre :** Heuuuu… Vous êtes vraiment sûr d'en vouloir un ? Bon, ok ! Délire total, alors ! Total et hystérique. -.-;

**Disclaimer :** ( Haaaan… Qu'est-ce que je peux détester ce truc… Mais bon, quand y faut, y faut ! )

_Luinil, voix ânonnante_ : Les-persos-de-HikaGo-ne-sont-pas-à-moi… ( Ayé, c'est fait. T.T )

C'est dommage quand même, j'aimerais beaucoup en avoir certains sous la main… # _bave copieusement_ #

En revanche, étant donné que Rin est à moi, on touche pas sans permission ! Hin hin hin !

**Avertissement :** Pour ceux qui ont pas vu toute la série, SPOILERS !!!! Et pour les fans, désolée de décevoir : pas une trace de yaoi prévue, là dedans. -.-;;;

**Résumé :** Mieux vaut éviter les pensées "se serait bien, si...". Ce genre de chose se retourne systématiquement contre vous ! C'est ce qu'à découvert Rin à ses dépends. Elle qui s'était dit qu'avoir l'aide d'un fantôme tel que Saï, pour progresser au Go, pouvait être amusant, la voilà propulsée dans l'univers de HikaGo. Et hantée par ledit fantôme, par-dessus le marché ! Si encore, l'un comme l'autre, ils avaient une toute petite idée de ce qu'on attend d'eux...

**Notes techniques :** Les _paroles en italique_, c'est virtuellement "en français dans le texte", mdr.

Et celles entre #…#, correspondent aux conversations mentales avec Saï. Valà, maintenant, vous êtes parés, yerk, yerk, yerk !

**Reviews :** Alors… comment dire ça… En tout premier lieu, je tiens à m'excuser auprès des fans d'Alizée. Moi perso, c'est pas ma tasse de thé, et puis il me fallait une victime, et c'est tombée sur elle. Alors "pardon, machin tout ça", comme dirait un certain commandant Sylvestre. ( Voilà… ça c'est fait… ) Autre chose : y'a peut-être certains clichés ou délires persos qui plairont pas à tout le monde, ( de base, ce style de fic plait pas forcément à tout le monde, vous me direz, ) mais j'avais pas envie de m'auto censurer. Je mènerais ce méga délire jusqu'au bout ! (enfin j'espère… v.v )

Alors attention : chapitre à la con, brut de décoffrage !!!

**Naera :** Et hop ! Petite suite délire ! ( Comme tout le reste, tu me diras, ahem… tant pis, c'est fait pour ça à la base. ) Kissu !

**S'L.I.A :** Non, les macdo, je suis pas fan. Bon, c'est un avis qui n'engage que moi, et de temps en temps, ça dépanne, faut bien l'avouer. Mais tout les jours, c'est un coup à se pendre. XD Je passerais chez toi, pour rallonger mon espérance de vie. Les crêpes me vont très bien, et si tu rajoutes le pot de nutella avec, tu prends le risque ( non négligeable ) d'avoir une squatteuse ronronnante en permanence chez toi ! Attend toi à te voir embarquée à partir du chapitre 7 !!! ( Veux boucler un truc ou deux avant, lol. ) ;) Bizoo !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : **_Kirin beer shrine_ ( Partie 1 )

On prend juste une heure le temps de manger au fast-food du coin. ( Vous êtes pas surpris ? Ben ouais, moi non plus… ) Dans "sortie karaoké ", il faut comprendre "SOIREE karaoké "… Et là, je commence seulement à comprendre ma douleur.

Ça va être mortel, de tous points de vue…

Je me fais pousser dans une minuscule pièce, avec des canapés, une table et un écran télé. Et deux micros posés bien en vue sur ladite table.

Pourquoi ils ont pas le réflexe "boîte de nuit", hein ?

Bon gré mal gré (surtout pour moi, je dois dire ), on s'installe tous sur les canapés. Et tout le monde se jette sur le répertoire des chansons, en attendant le serveur.

- A toi, l'honneur, Rin.

- Ahem… Joker ? Je peux vous voir un peu à l'œuvre, avant ?

- Si tu veux. C'est moi qui commence alors ! décide Nase avec enthousiasme.

- Je prendrais la suite, lance Waya avant tout le monde.

Et ils sont tous plus ou moins en train de se chamailler pour l'ordre de passage, quand le serveur arrive. Ça se calme tout juste, le temps de prendre les commandes.

Bon… Vu que tout le monde me regarde en rigolant, j'en déduis que je dois attaquer la première.

J'échappe un soupir de résignation. Au moins, de ce côté-là, j'hésite pas.

- Une Smirnoff ice pour moi. (#1)

Ah zut ! Je sais même pas si ils connaissent au Japon. J'aurais peut-être mieux fait de commander… Mais non, le serveur note sans s'émouvoir. C'est cool !

Les mecs optent pour des bières, sauf Fuku, qui préfère un soda tout simple. Et Nase l'imite.

Mmmh… C'est bien sérieux tout ça, j'ai l'impression. Même pas drôle…

A peine servis, et ils sont partis.

Nase se déchaîne sur une chanson de Miyavi. ( Sympa, mais je connais absolument pas. ) Comme je le craignait, elle est parfaitement à l'aise. Même chose du côté de Waya. Et il chante vachement bien, en plus, ce con !

Je vais jamais y arriver…

Pendant le tour de Honda, Nase se penche vers moi, et me signe de faire de même. Faut dire que le fait d'avoir Isumi entre nous deux, n'aide pas à avoir une conversation tranquille.

- Y'a un truc qui te plaît, alors ? chuchote t-elle.

- Ouais, plein ! C'est juste une question de trouille ! j'avoue dans un couinement pathétique.

- On peut faire un duo, si tu veux.

- Ben… Ouais, d'accord.

On commence à regarder les titres ensemble.

Y'a "Evolution" d'Ayumi Hamasaki qui me tenterait. En duo, je suis sûre que ça rendrait super bien. Sauf si Nase n'aime pas.

- Dis Asumi, ( mis à part Hikaru, c'est la seule dont j'utilise le prénom ), "Evolution", tu connais ?

- De Hamasaki ? Ouais. Tu veux essayer celle-là ?

- Sauf si tu détestes.

- Tu plaisantes, rit-elle.

Tout à coup, je me fais tirer en arrière par mon autre voisin, à savoir… Waya, évidemment.

- Tiens Rin, c'est ton tour !

Et il me colle un micro dans les mains.

Je le dévisage d'un air ahuri. Comment ça ? Depuis quand ? OU C'EST QU'IL A VU ÇA, LUI ??!!

Les premières notes de la chanson résonnent. C'est une ouverture piano, que je reconnaîtrais entre mille.

Je le foudroie d'un regard scandalisé, mais néanmoins assassin. C'est pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd, ma toute petite remarque ravie de tout à l'heure, sur la découverte de "My Immortal" au répertoire.

- Tu te dégonfles ? sourit-il d'un air innocent.

……

J'vais le bouffer ! C'est le truc à jamais me dire ça !!! Evidement que non, je vais pas me dégonfler !!!

Zen ma fille, tu PEUX le faire !

Forcément, le temps de me décider, j'ai raté les deux premières phrases, mais tant pis, j'attrape le train en marche.

- **A****nd if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'cause your presence still lingers here  
and it won't leave me alone**

( Et si tu dois partir  
J'espère que tu partiras simplement  
Car ta présence persiste encore ici  
Et elle ne me quittera pas. )

Le premier couplet est pas loin de la catastrophe. Entre le demi-ton trop haut et le rythme qui foire, je crois que je fais fort.

# Ferme les yeux. Dis toi que tu es toute seule à l'appartement, # me glisse Saï à l'oreille.

Nyaaaa ! Ce fantôme est un ange…

Je lui obéit sans me faire prier. De toute façon, les sous-titres en kanjis, ça me perturbait.

_- _**These wounds won't seem to heal  
this pain is just too real  
there's just too much that time cannot erase**

( Ces blessures ne semblent pas vouloir guérir  
Cette douleur est simplement trop réelle  
Il y a simplement trop de choses que le temps ne peut pas effacer. )

**when you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
and I've held your hand through all of these years  
but you still have all of me**

( Quand tu pleurais, je chassais toutes tes larmes  
quand tu criais, je repoussais toutes tes peurs  
et j'ai tenu ta main à travers toutes ces années  
Mais tu as encore tout de moi )

Et là, miracle ! J'arrive à sortir un truc potable. M'enhardissant, je n'hésite plus à pousser un peu ma voix, sans que ça déraille.

Et j'arrive au bout de la chanson, sans fausse note, mais avec toute l'émotion qu'il lui faut.

# Saï ? Je t'ai dit que je t'adorais ? #

# Non, mais ça fait toujours plaisir, # me répond t-il avec un grand sourire ravi.

# Et ben, je t'adore ! #

Et j'ai droit à un gros câlin fantomatique et glacial, en retour.

- Tu vois ! Ça servait à rien de stresser. T'es pas morte, se marre Waya, à côté de moi.

- Waya ?

- Oui ?

Grand sourire angélique :

- Va mourir !

Et toute la bande éclate de rire, sauf Waya qui me dévisage d'un air un peu bête. Ce coup-là, il va me le payer, hin, hin, hin !

- A qui le tour ?

Fuku agite la main, et je lui tend le micro.

- Tiens ! Regarde ça, me fait Nase.

Elle me fait passer les références des chansons. C'est la page de chansons françaises. Je passe les titres en vitesse. Ah ouais… y'a du mal de fait… Pierre Perret, Claude François… Et pleins d'autre vieux trucs, tous plus kitch les uns que les autres. Et ben… Au secours… Pas tellement envie de voir la suite…

- C'est pas super récent, tout ça, dis-je en lui rendant l'épais carnet, avec un petit rire.

- On a aussi, t'en fais pas. Tu dois bien connaître "Arisu", non ?

- Arisu ?

- Oui, c'est une chanteuse française. Je suis sûre que tu connais, elle est célèbre chez vous.

Je répète plusieurs fois pour moi-même "Arisu", "Arisu", "Arisu"… Y'a pas moyen… Je vois pas…

- Ça me dis vraiment rien… Balance un titre pour voir ?

- Demande à Isumi-kun, c'est lui l'inconditionnel.

Ah ouais ? Tiens donc ?

Je tourne un regard interrogateur et attentif vers Isumi.

- "Rorita", ça te dis quelque chose ?

Et là, BLAM ! L'évidence ! D'un coup ! Tellement sciée par le flash de compréhension, que je m'écroule de rire direct !!!

EVIDEMENT ! Pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ! Avec leur prononciation bizarre des "R" et des "L", ce truc indéfinissable entre les deux, ils m'ont fichue dedans !!!

- _Alizéééée !!! Comment j'en reviens paaaaas !!! __Isumi fan d'Alizée ! Ah non, pitié !!!! Dites moi que c'est une blague !!! Ahahahaha !!!!_

C'est vache de me foutre de sa gueule, et encore plus de le faire en français. Je suis la première à l'avouer. Chacun ses goûts, et puis je me suis quand même payé de bons trips avec "Moi… Lolita". Mais désolée, c'est franchement à mourir de rire, ce genre de découverte.

Je parviens à me calmer plus ou moins, et j'essuie mes larmes de rire.

- Tu me la chantes dis ? Je veux absolument entendre ça ! je lui demande avec le maigre sérieux que je viens de retrouver.

Il a pas l'air très chaud. Je le comprend en même temps : j'ai carrément manqué de tact sur ce coup-là. Mais vous m'excuserez, fallait être préparée un minimum pour un truc pareil.

- Allez ! _S'te plaît _! Je la chante avec toi, si tu veux !

Silence vexé.

Je décide de lancer mon arme secrète, mise au point après de longues séries de tests sur mes cobayes attirés : Saï et Hikaru. Je sais pas si ça peut marcher sur Isumi, mais qui ne tente rien, n'a rien.

Rin mode "chibi-eyes-implorants-©Saï "

- Onegaaaaï !

Il me décoche un petit regard en coin boudeur.

Je tiens bon.

Son deuxième coup d'œil est plus court et moins convaincant de colère que le premier. C'est encore plus flagrant sur le troisième, et sur le quatrième, c'est pire que tout. Surtout que plus j'insiste avec mon air de chiot abandonné, plus il rougit.

Je vais l'avoir, je vais l'avoir…

- Bon, c'est d'accord… cède t-il avec un soupir.

Yes ! Rin wins !

- Oui, mais "Evolution" d'abord, coupe Nase d'un air sérieux.

C'est clair ! Va falloir que je me prépare mentalement pour "Lolita". Et que j'aille retrouver les paroles dans mes lointains souvenirs.

……

Et que j'arrête avec les images mentales débiles.

Je DOIS arrêter d'imaginer Isumi, LE SERIEUX ISUMI, en train de chanter ça. Et surtout arrêter de me demander s'il a eu rien qu'une fois, la traduction de cette chanson, sous les yeux.

Bien sûr que non, il l'a pas eu !!!! C'est pas possible autrement !!!!!

J'étouffe in extremis un nouveau fou-rire. Ça serait absolument dégueulasse vis à vis d'Isumi. S'il connaissait un minimum mes goûts en matière de J-pop, je suis persuadée qu'il se ficherait de moi aussi.

Pour compenser, je me défoule carrément sur mon duo avec Nase, à un point tel qu'on s'est même mises à danser.

- **K****onna toki ni umaretesuita yo  
dakedo nantoka sundete  
dakara nantoka kokoni tatte  
bokura wa kyou o okutteru  
wow yeah wow yeah wow yeah**

(Nous sommes arrivés dans cette époque.  
Mais d'une certaine manière les choses évoluent.  
Ainsi d'une certaine manière nous nous tenons ici  
A vivre au jour le jour.  
wow yeah wow yeah wow yeah )

Nous nous laissons retomber à nos places en riant.

- Allez Isumi ! _Mo-ti-vé_ ! je m'écrie, un poing levé joyeusement vers le plafond.

- Heu… fait-il d'un air embarrassé.

- Nan, nan, nan ! Motivé, j'ai dit !

- C'est à dire…

- Oui ?

- Je dois avoir un accent déplorable… Tu vas te payer ma tête…

Rooooh ! Il aurait du y penser plus tôt à cette excuse !

- Et après ? Mon accent dois pas être mal non plus, quand je parle jap'.

- … Rin… Tu n'as aucun accent…

Oups ! Raté ! Ceux qui m'ont larguée ici ont vraiment TROP bien fait les choses.

- Ah ouais ? ( Rire embarrassé. ) Me suis jamais entendue, j'ai pas fais gaffe. Bon… Je te promet que je ne ficherais pas de toi. Voilà, ça te va ?

Ça, c'est de la promesse faite avec pas beaucoup d'espoir derrière. Je vais VRAIMENT essayer de pas me foutre de lui, ça c'est sûr ! Y arriver, c'est un autre problème !

Apparemment, ça a l'air de lui suffire. En tout cas, il se lève pour aller rentrer la référence correspondante dans l'appareil à karaoké. Et au passage, il nous offre une vue magnifique sur…

Rin !!! Lève les yeux et arrête de sourire bêtement ! braille la minuscule partie raisonnable de ma conscience. Ça se fait pas de mater le postérieur des copains avec aussi peu de discrétion!!!

Ce qui veux dire que discrètement, y'a aucun problème… susurre l'autre partie, beaucoup plus importante, et parfaitement… irrécupérable…

Depuis QUAND elle est discrète, hein ??!!! rappelle furieusement la première partie.

………

Un point pour ma bonne conscience…

Mon regard glisse donc sur les mains d'Isumi comme si de rien était. C'est bien à mater aussi les mains. Ça donne pleins d'idées. Surtout les siennes…

Wouhou ! Fais chaud d'un coup !

- Tiens Rin.

Retour sur Terre, au moment où je me disais qu'une bonne douche d'eau glacée serait la bienvenue : Isumi me tend le second micro en souriant. Toujours de cet éternel petit sourire tranquille et sûr de lui. Mais je crois que le pire, ce sont ses yeux ! Déjà, de base, je suis incapable de décider de leur couleur, hésitant entre le bleu-marine et le noir. Mais j'ai qu'à les croiser une fois, pour être sur un petit nuage de bonheur crétin et béat.

………

Tiens ? Pour le coup, je suis parfaitement zen, maintenant.

Y m'énerve des fois… Ça devrait être interdit d'avoir un effet aussi abêtissant sur les gens !!!

J'attrape le micro si gentiment proposé, et je me lève avec un sourire "Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir !". Les premières notes résonnent, et j'ignore le coup d'œil à la fois inquiet et méfiant d'Isumi.

Nan, mais c'est bon ! Je vais pas la saboter volontairement cette chanson ! Et puis, j'ai promis de me tenir tranquille. Faut qu'il déstresse lui !

Toujours est-il, qu'à se demander si je vais faire en faire une, il rate le début des paroles. Et moi pas.

- _Moi je m'appelle Lolita  
Lo ou bien Lola  
Du pareil au même  
Moi je m'appelle Lolita  
Quand je rêve aux loups  
C'est Lola qui saigne  
Quand fourche ma langue  
J'ai là un fou rire  
Aussi fou qu'un phénomène  
Je m'appelle Lolita  
Lo de vie, lo aux amours diluviennes_

J'ai un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, et y'a un paquet de bonnes raison à ça : tout d'abord, Isumi est carrément pas tranquille. Ça se voit. Ça s'entend. Il chante juste, mais à contretemps. Ça, c'est assez perturbant, parce que j'aurais une fâcheuse tendance à me régler sur lui.

Ce qui rend les choses encore plus catastrophiques qu'elles ne le sont.

Et puis cette prononciation !!!! J'hésite entre le "kawaiiiii" en boucle et hystérique de la collégienne moyenne, et le fou-rire incontrôlable et nerveux de la fille stressée.

Je lui ai promis, je lui promis, je lui ai promis…

_C'est pas ma faute  
Et quand je donne ma langue au chat _

( Pas d'images mentales, Rin !!! )

_Je vois les autres  
Tout prêts à se jeter sur moi_

( Viiii, c'est quand tu veux, Isumi ! Heu, naaan ! Pas d'images mentales on a dit !!! )

_C'est pas ma faute à moi  
Si j'entends tout autour de moi  
Hello, helli, t'es A (L.O.L.I.T.A.)  
Moi Lolita_

On va pas s'en sortir s'il se détend pas un peu plus. Il va vraiment y avoir droit à son "foutage de gueule" nerveux, si il continue !

Avec un sourire un peu moqueur, je lui touche le bras, pour qu'il me regarde BIEN en face.

_Moi je m'appelle Lolita  
Collégienne aux bas  
Bleus de méthylène_

Je forme un cercle avec le pouce et l'index de ma main libre, paume vers le haut, le reste des doigts bien tendus. Sois très clairement : ZEN !

Il se met à rire et rate toute la fin du couplet.

…… Lâcheur…

_Moi je m'appelle Lolita  
Coléreuse et pas  
Mi-coton, mi-laine  
Motus et bouche qui n'dit pas  
A maman que je  
Suis un phénomène  
Je m'appelle Lolita  
Lo de vie, lo aux amours diluviennes_

En tout cas, ça lui a fait du bien, de rigoler un peu : on finit la chanson dans un ensemble parfait.

- Tu vois, je lance d'un air narquois, je sais me tenir tranquille, quand il faut.

- D'accord, d'accord. Je serais au courant, maintenant, rit-il.

…… Me demande comme il faut le prendre ça…

* * *

5h du mat'…! Ah les malades ! Karaoké jusqu'à 5 HEURES DU MAT' !!! Soit disant que c'était toujours plus sympa, pour attendre le premier métro. BEN VOYONS !!!

Et puis il faut voir dans quel état ils sont ! Trois-quatre bières, et y'a plus personne ! JE LES AI SECHES, LES PETITS JAPONAIS !!!

Moi ? Nan, ça va. J'ai un minimum d'entraînement. On va dire que là, je suis juste "chaude". Bien quoi. Et encore parfaitement lucide pour profiter, sans vergogne, de la vue géniale qui s'offre à moi : à savoir une très jolie rangée de postérieurs masculins !

Pendue à mon bras, Nase étouffe un bâillement fatigué. Elle, elle est parfaitement sobre. Fuku aussi, d'ailleurs, mais Waya l'a accaparé comme béquille attitrée, alors le pauvre s'est retrouvé devant avec les autres.

- Ça va ? je lui demande.

- Un peu claquée. Et toi ?

- Tranquille.

- T'as pourtant bu autant qu'eux.

J'échappe un petit rire.

- D'un point de vue purement technique, j'ai un petit avantage sur vous.

- Ah ?

- Yep ! Et il s'appelle "alcool déshydrogénase" ! Pour faire simple, c'est une enzyme qui limite les effets de l'alcool sur l'organisme. Signe particulier : les populations asiatiques ne l'ont pas !

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ?

- Je sais pas vraiment. Une bizarrerie de l'évolution, je suppose. Enfin bon, je vais pas te brancher "cours de biologie" à 5h du mat'. Et puis… j'ai aussi un peu d'entraînement derrière… Et je pense pas que ce soit leur cas.

- Non, pas vraiment, rit Nase. Je les soupçonne de t'avoir suivie, histoire de dire que.

- En tout cas, je vais pas m'en plaindre, je murmure avec un petit sourire qui en dit long.

Nase lève un sourcil interrogateur. Mon sourire s'élargit. Je re dirige la tête vers la rangée de bishôs devant nous, et je penche la tête sur mon épaule, d'un air gourmand. Elle éclate de rire.

Les garçons se retournent vers nous avec des regard interrogateurs. NON ! Pardon. FUKU a un regard interrogateur ! Les autres sont trop raides pour avoir l'air mieux que "dans le vague".

- Kekchose va pas ? baragouine Hikaru.

- Nan, tout baigne. Avance, Pikachu.

Il râle, mais il m'obéit. Et les autres aussi. Nase et moi, on se retrouve à nouveau toutes les deux, seules derrière. L'idéal pour papoter tranquillement à mi-voix. Et accessoirement, glousser comme des connes.

- Nan, sérieux. Tu me feras pas croire que ça t'est jamais venu à l'esprit !

- De quoi ?

- De mater éhontement !

- Eux ? ( Elle désigne les mecs devant. )

Je la taquine avec un clin d'œil :

- Evidement, qui d'autre ? J'ai déjà eu l'occasion de voir que les mecs qu'on croisait dans la rue, tu te privais pas !

- Je sais pas. C'est pas pareil. Eux, je les connais depuis pas mal de temps. Pour moi, ils sont plutôt des copains voir des "frangins", plutôt que… comment dire… des "proies" potentielles.

- N'empêche qu'ils valent le détour…

- J'ai jamais dit que c'était pas le cas, fait-elle d'un air narquois.

- Ah ! T'avoues !

Elle se remet à rire.

- D'accord, j'avoue. J'en profite pas mal.

- Je le savais ! je m'écrie triomphalement. C'était obligé !

Nase me donne un gentil coup de coude dans les côtes, faisant mine de se venger, avant de joindre son rire au mien. Puis son sourire se fait un rien plus inquisiteur.

- A ton tour d'avouer : il te laisse pas indifférente, Isumi-kun, ne ? chuchote t-elle.

Oups ! C'est ce qui s'appelle être grillée, ça.

- Ça se voit tant que ça ? je lui demande avec un petit sourire gêné.

- Pour un mec, j'en doute, mais pour une fille, oui. Carrément !

- Ah ?

- Ben oui : c'est le seul du groupe avec qui tu marques une certaine distance. Alors que les autres, t'es en permanence scotchée à eux, pour les faire tourner en bourrique.

- Ça va. Ils ont pas l'air de s'en plaindre, et ils se privent pas pour faire pareil. Surtout Waya ! j'ajoute en éclatant de rire.

- Je te parie qu'ils sont tous persuadés que t'as des vues sur Waya.

- Si tu me dis "lui le premier", je m'enfuie en courant, lol.

- T'admettras que lorsque vous vous chamaillez, ça peut paraître TRES ambigu comme situation. Genre tout à l'heure, avec le resto et puis ce coup de main pour ton pc.

- Hé ! Ho ! Hikaru est fourré quasiment tous les soirs chez moi pour jouer au go. Ça lui est même arrivé plusieurs fois de rester dormir. C'est pas pour autant qu'on va sortir ensemble. De toute façon, vu son âge, c'est plus un petit frère qu'autre chose. Et c'est pareil pour Waya.

- Allez, y'a que deux ans d'écart, me taquine Nase.

- Comme mon petit frère ! Je peux pas, je peux pas ! Et puis de toute façon : Isumi.

- Au moins, ça a le mérite d'être clair.

- Tu caftes, t'es morte.

- Mes lèvres sont scellées, fit-elle mi-sérieuse, mi-amusée.

- Mouais, admettons… De toute façon, je suis persuadée qu'il a déjà une copine…

- Ah non. Il me semble pas, sourit Nase.

- Mmmh… un copain alors ?

Ça me ferait mal au cœur, s'il était de ce bord-là : se retrouver dans le même monde que lui, et n'avoir aucune chance ? Ah non ! Merci bien !

……

Arrêter de penser au fics yaoi Isumi / Ogata qui traînent sur le net. Indépendamment du fait que certaines sont très sympas, c'est franchement trop une possibilité loose, dans l'immédiat. Pas envie que CES fictions rejoignent MA réalité immédiate !

Nase me dévisage d'un air surpris.

- Tu me feras pas croire qu'un mec canon comme Isumi soit célibataire. Alors s'il a pas de copine, il reste toujours ça, comme solution.

Elle éclate de rire. Les gars se retournent de nouveau pour nous regarder bizarrement.

Nan, nan. Tout va bien. Y'a pas plus d'espoir pour nous que d'habitude.

Nase étouffe son fou-rire contre mon épaule.

- Tu le vexerais, s'il apprenait ça, glousse t-elle.

- Hey ! J'ai aucun moyen de savoir à priori. ( Je lui fais un clin d'œil. ) Et puis, connaissant ma malchance chronique, je me méfie, hein.

- Je te rassure : vu son nombre de flirts, il est hétéro.

- Il reste toujours l'option bi. On n'en sait rien, je remarque très sérieusement.

# Riiiin ! # s'insurge tout à coup Saï, dans mon dos.

# Quoi ? #

Je jette un coup d'œil vers lui : il est écarlate, et cache son visage derrière sa manche, en me regardant d'un air… catastrophé ? Horrifié ?

Looool ! C'est vrai qu'un fantôme de l'époque Heian doit pas être habitué à ce genre de conversation.

# Tu… Tu n'as pas honte, de parler de ces choses comme ça ? #

# Oulà, non, trop pas ! On parle pas assez fort pour qu'ils entendent, et d'un. Et de deux, va falloir que tu t'habitues, j'en ai peur. Notre époque est vachement plus libérale de ce côté-là. #

Saï cache complètement son visage dans ses manches, avec ce qui ressemble beaucoup, à un « Au secours, Hikaruuu ! »

# Je veux pas t'inquiéter, Saï, mais t'as quitté Hikaru avant que ses hormones ne se réveillent vraiment. T'as échappé au pire. ( Puis je m'arrête deux secondes pour réfléchir. ) En fait, nan. Les filles sont pires que les mecs, là-dessus. Tu n'as PAS échappé au pire. #

# Pourquoi moiiii ??!!! # gémit mon fantôme favori.

# Si ça peut te rassurer, je fantasme quasiment pas sur toi. #

J'ai un grand sourire narquois. Et la réaction espérée ne se fait pas attendre.

# RIIIIIIIN ! TU N'ES QU'UNE PERVERSE ! JE TE MAUDIS !!!!! #

# Vi, Saï, moi aussi je t'aime. # je lui répond, en riant silencieusement.

Puis je retourne à ma conversation avec Nase.

- Bizarre, quand même qu'il ait que des flirts. Je me trompe peut-être, mais il m'a l'air d'un type sérieux. Je le voyais pas spécialement "play-boy qui accumule les conquêtes".

- Oui et non. Tu sais, vu les sacrifices que demande une carrière pro, je pense que, les uns comme les autres, ils cherchent pas vraiment des trucs sérieux. C'est pas évident de trouver quelqu'un qui soit prêt à accepter la vie qu'on a.

- Ouais, pas faux. Objection retenue.

- Merci votre honneur.

On s'attache deux secondes à regarder nos "mâles" devant nous. Et on peut pas dire que leur démarche soit particulièrement… assurée.

- Va falloir les ramener. Il sont pas en état de le faire tout seuls, je remarque d'un air blasé.

- Ouais, j'en ai peur.

Long soupir de concert, alors que nous atteignons enfin la station de métro, envahie par d'autres noctambules.

_A suivre… _

* * *

#1 : L'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé ! ;p

* * *

Reviews onegaï :3


	7. Kirin beer Shrine partie 2

**Auteur :** Luinil Azurétoile

**Base :** Hikaru no Go Xover réalité

**Genre :** Heuuuu… Vous êtes vraiment sûr d'en vouloir un ? Bon, ok ! Délire total, alors ! Total et hystérique. -

**Disclaimer :** ( Haaaan… Qu'est-ce que je peux détester ce truc… Mais bon, quand y faut, y faut ! )

_Luinil, voix ânonnante_ : Les-persos-de-HikaGo-ne-sont-pas-à-moi… ( Ayé, c'est fait. T-T )

C'est dommage quand même, j'aimerais beaucoup en avoir certains sous la main… # _bave copieusement_ #

En revanche, étant donné que Rin est à moi, on touche pas sans permission ! Hin hin hin !

**Avertissement :** Pour ceux qui ont pas vu toute la série, SPOILERS !!!! Et pour les fans, désolée de décevoir : pas une trace de yaoi prévue, là dedans. -.-;;;

**Résumé :** Mieux vaut éviter les pensées "se serait bien, si...". Ce genre de chose se retourne systématiquement contre vous ! C'est ce qu'à découvert Rin à ses dépends. Elle qui s'était dit qu'avoir l'aide d'un fantôme tel que Saï, pour progresser au Go, pouvait être amusant, la voilà propulsée dans l'univers de HikaGo. Et hantée par ledit fantôme, par-dessus le marché ! Si encore, l'un comme l'autre, ils avaient une toute petite idée de ce qu'on attend d'eux...

**Notes techniques :** Les _paroles en italique_, c'est virtuellement "en français dans le texte", mdr.

Et celles entre #…#, correspondent aux conversations mentales avec Saï. Valà, maintenant, vous êtes parés, yerk, yerk, yerk !

**Reviews :**

**Anyssia : **Contente que ça t'ai fait rire, mdr, c'est le but. Lit les prochains chap plus tôt dans la soirée, tu prendras moins de risques, la prochaine fois. ;) Kissu !

**S'L.I.A :** Voilà, pour me faire pardonner pour la partie de Go. Je dois être dans les temps de justesse. Bizoo !

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 6 : _Kirin beer shrine _( Partie 2 )

- T'es sûr que tu veux pas d'aide, Fuku ?

- Nan, c'est bon, je vais me débrouiller, nous assure le garçon en ré-affermissant sa prise sur un Waya à moitié endormi. Merci les filles, mais vous feriez mieux de ramener Shindo et Isumi-san, avant de tomber vous aussi de sommeil.

On a réfléchit tout les trois à l'ordre le plus pratique pour ramener tout notre petit monde. On a commencé par Honda, puis on a déposé Waya et Fuku, qui dors chez lui pour ce soir. Ou ce matin, plutôt, vu l'heure. Le suivant sur la liste, c'est Isumi, et on terminera par Hikaru.

Hikaru qui est en train de peser de tout son poids sur mon épaule, d'ailleurs.

La vache ! Il est lourd, l'air de rien !

- Bonne nuit, alors. On s'appelle dans la journée ?

- Ok.

Je leur sors en riant :

- Juste histoire de compter les morts !

Nase, Isumi et Fuku gloussent discrètement, histoire de ne pas réveiller plus que ça, nos deux "morts" potentiels. C'est que notre faux blondinet et notre châtain peinent légèrement, tout de suite.

Nous quittons Fuku et Waya après un dernier "Oyasumi".

- Attend, je vais t'aider.

Isumi passe le second bras d'Hikaru en travers de ses épaules pour m'aider à le soutenir. Notre petite randonnée nocturne, en plein air, a l'air de lui avoir fait un bien fou… Il n'empêche que je lui trouve un regard encore assez flou…

Enfin bon. Je vais pas me plaindre du coup de main non plus.

- Nanmécébonpeuxmarchertoutseul, marmonne Hikaru à moitié endormi.

- Quand t'as essayé tout à l'heure, t'as failli te vautrer mémorablement, je lui rappelle d'une voix douce. Alors c'est même pas la peine d'y penser.

J'ai droit à un TRES vague grognement de protestation. Et c'est tout.

Il est mort de chez mort, le petit Pikachu.

- Il vaudrait peut-être mieux déposer Shindo-kun en premier, suggère Nase en contemplant les dégâts.

- Excellente idée, je confirme avec un soupir amusé. Tu tiendras le coup jusque là, Isumi ?

- T'as fini de te foutre de moi ? me répond t-il, mi-figue, mi-raisin. Je suis quand même loin d'être dans le même état que Shindo-kun ou que Waya.

- Un point pour toi, je concède en riant. On dépose Hikaru en premier. Et puis, on sera pas trop de trois pour le coucher.

- Mmmrrrt'emmerde, bougonne Hikaru.

- Roooh, il a l'alcool mauvais en plus, je chuchote avec un clin d'œil. On est bien, tiens !

Nase et Isumi échappent un petit rire, alors que nous reprenons la route de la station de métro. Il nous faut un bon quart d'heure pour rejoindre l'immeuble où Hikaru a emménagé depuis un peu moins d'un an, et on atteint le troisième étage assez laborieusement.

Il faut dire que durant les cinq minutes où l'ascenseur montait, Hikaru a trouvé le moyen de s'endormir sur mon épaule.

C'est promis ! PLUS JAMAIS je le laisse boire, lui !!! Ou alors, je lui fais subir un entraînement du tonnerre pour la prochaine fois…

………

Nan, Rin ! T'es pas là pour en faire un débauché. Ton boulot, c'est d'aider Saï à trouver la paix, pas de t'amuser à faire des tests débiles sur tes persos favoris !

Nase parvient à récupérer les clés d'Hikaru dans sa poche, et ouvre la porte. Isumi et moi, on le soutient jusqu'à sa chambre, et on l'allonge sur son futon. Je lui retire ses chaussures vite fait, et Nase le recouvre de sa couette. Je ne suis pas sûre, mais je crois qu'il dormait déjà à ce moment-là.

On quitte, tout les trois, l'appartement sur la pointe des pieds, refermant la porte derrière nous avec précaution.

Re-trajet vers le métro.

Il est pratiquement 7h moins le quart, et j'avoue que ça commence à me tirer un peu. Nase aussi, vu son énième bâillement en quelques minutes.

- Bon, Isumi. On te dépose où ? je lui demande en m'étirant.

Il rit un peu.

- Nulle part. Je vous raccompagne avant.

- Hein ? Ah mais non ! T'es pas…

- … en état ? me coupe t-il. Bien sûr que si. Et puis de toute façon, il est hors de question que je vous laisse toutes les deux, traîner seules dans les rues, à cette heure-ci.

Il est pratiquement 7h du mat'. C'est pas comme si on risquait encore quelque chose à une heure où tous les gens vont bosser ! Ok, c'est super gentil de sa part, de s'inquiéter pour nous comme ça. N'empêche qu'on est assez grandes pour se débrouiller toutes seules ! Vu sa tête, il peut difficilement se payer le luxe de jouer les chevaliers-servants !

- Discute pas. Je vous ramène et point, assène t-il d'un air sévère.

J'en reste comme deux ronds de flan. Il manque pas d'air !

Nase me fait signe de ne pas insister. Apparemment, ça a l'air de la rassurer. Bon d'accord. On ramène Nase, mais ensuite, MOI, je LE ramène ! Et s'il est pas content, ça fera pareil ! Non mais !

* * *

On discute pas tellement durant le trajet. Disons qu'on est un peu tous nazes, et que les neurones suivent plus des masses. 

Et moi, je suis loin d'être couchée… Enfin bon !

La banlieue où habite Nase est calme et proprette. Sympa comme tout, ma foi. Mais franchement pas à côté de la station de métro !!!! Je commence à en avoir plein les pattes, moi.

- Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée, nous salue Nase sur le pas de sa porte.

- _Bonne nuit_, je répond dans un bâillement.

Trop dur de faire l'effort conscient de donner la version japonaise. En plus, Isumi s'en charge très bien pour moi :

- Oyasumi nasaï.

- Bonne nuit, tout les deux, répond Nase.

Je surprend son demi-sourire bizarre, et son long regard appuyé dans ma direction. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore ? Elle me fait signe qu'elle m'appellera demain, toujours avec son espèce de sourire, et referme sa porte derrière elle, après un ultime salut de la main.

Oulà, je suis vraiment à côté de mes pompes : je suis plus en état de rien capter. Donnez moi mon lit, sivouplééééé....!

Pour la énième fois en ce début de matinée, je me retrouve sur le trajet de la station de métro la plus proche. Au passage : merci les abonnements annuels, erf.

- Alors ? Comment faut faire pour aller chez toi ? j'attaque, l'air de rien.

Pas de réponse. Isumi se contente de sourire.

Grrrr ! Je sens qu'il va m'agacer, lui.

- Isumi-kun, dis-je lentement, il est hors de question que tu me ramènes chez moi, dans l'état où tu es.

Pour une fois, j'ai mis une particule derrière son nom, histoire d'insister un peu.

- Je vais très bien, merci, répond t-il tranquillement.

- Regarde moi, deux secondes, tu veux ?

Je l'étudie de plus près. C'est qu'il me ferait douter, en plus.

……

A bien y regarder, il est effectivement PAS EN ETAT ! J'avais pas fait trop gaffe jusqu'à présent, mais j'ai tout à coup prit conscience qu'il ne quittait plus depuis un loooong moment cet espèce de petit sourire rêveur… Non ! Pardon ! Petit sourire carrément "à l'ouest" devrais-je dire ! Et niveau regard, c'est pas beaucoup plus brillant : très très flou, tout ça.

Mesdames et messieurs, Shinichiro Isumi est définitivement ivre !

- Vu ta tête, c'est non. Je te ramène, et tu discutes pas. Tu habites où ?

Toujours pas de réponse, et toujours ce sourire dans le vague.

Y m'énerve ! Mais y m'énerve !

- Isumi… dis-je d'une voix lente, quoique foutrement menaçante.

- Non. Je te raccompagne avant.

- Il en est pas question. Je veux être sûre que tu arrives chez toi en un seul morceau.

- Pareil pour moi. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser rentrer seule.

On s'est arrêtés sur le trottoir pour pouvoir s'affronter tranquillement face à face.

- Y'a pas moyen, que tu te balades tout seul dans cet état.

- Je vais très bien.

- Tu m'étonnes… Isumi, t'es bourré.

- Non.

- Bien sûr que si. Cette conversation en est la preuve : si t'étais dans ton état normal, on se chamaillerait pas comme des mômes, pour une telle connerie. D'ailleurs, si t'étais dans ton état normal, j'aurais pas besoin de te chaperonner, et j'irais me coucher direct.

- Ça, ça peut s'arranger facilement, sourit-il, désarmant au possible.

J'en reste scotchée une seconde.

Note pour tout de suite : Ne plus jamais essayer de tenir tête à un Isumi bourré. A plus forte raison, quand on est soi-même crevée. C'est un foutu entêté, ce mec !

Y m'énerve ! Mais si saviez comme y m'éneeeerve !

Je me pince la base du nez avec un long soupir déprimé. J'ai que deux solutions, alors : soit céder et rentrer chez moi pour me pieuter, soit continuer de rester à me prendre la tête avec Isumi au milieu de la rue, à près de 7h du matin.

Choix cornélien, s'il en est.

Re très long soupir. Franchement non, y'a pas. J'ai qu'une envie : rentrer chez moi, me rouler en boule sous ma couette et dormir.

Oui, mais ma bonne conscience me souffle que, en tant que seule adulte responsable du groupe ( bon ok, ça fait juste nous deux ) dans l'immédiat, j'ai un minimum de devoirs, vis à vis de lui…

………

………

MAIS C'EST QU'IL M'ATTEND MEME PAS EN PLUS !!!

- Hé ho ! je m'écrie dans sa direction, alors qu'il avait tranquillement repris sa route.

- C'est bien la ligne 22 pour rentrer chez toi, ne ? me demande t-il en s'arrêtant, et en se retournant vers moi.

Gné ? Et d'où il sait ça, lui ?!

Son sourire s'élargit un peu devant mon air inquisiteur.

- Tu en a parlé tout à l'heure avec Nase, me rappelle t-il.

………

Moi et ma grande gueule… J'aurais mieux fait de me taire à ce moment-là. Bon ! Très bien ! Ça me fait mal de l'admettre, mais j'abandonne la partie. Je suis vraiment trop naze pour essayer de lui tenir tête plus longtemps.

Je soupire :

- Ok, ok. T'as gagné. Raccompagne moi, si tu veux.

Et j'ai droit au mix assez particulier de son sourire "Isumi sûr de lui" et de celui "Isumi à l'ouest". Et vous savez quoi ?

Ça fout carrément les jetons…

* * *

Je ronge mon frein, les bras croisés, assise sur la banquette de métro. J'ai beau chercher, je trouve pas. Pourtant merde, s'il retrouve seul le trajet jusque chez lui, vu sa tête, c'est qu'il a un ange gardien du tonnerre ! 

Oui, je suis têtue ! Une foutue bourrique, même ! Paraît que c'est de famille, alors hein ! Et là, tout de suite, je me suis mis en tête que je me raccompagnerais toute seule, après m'être occupée du cas "Isumi".

Donc, je vais retenter un petit interrogatoire en règle. Pis si y faut, je réessaierai les "chibi eyes papillonnants", des fois que ça marche encore.

Je me tourne vers Isumi, assis à côté de moi.

- Ne, Isumi…

Et je me tais aussitôt : il s'est endormi, calé dans le coin, entre l'accoudoir et le dossier de son fauteuil.

J'en oublie mes projets d'interrogatoire. Je vais quand même pas le réveiller ! Ça serait pas charitable ! Et puis bon… Il est vraiment trop craquant quand il dort ! ( Grand sourire idiot de la fille accro. )

Tant pis, j'ai plus d'autre choix que de me laisser ramener, maintenant.

Cinq arrêts avant de descendre. S'agit de pas imiter mon voisin, si je veux avoir une chance de retrouver mon lit. Moralité, j'entame une petite conversation mentale avec Saï pour passer le temps. Et il en profite pour me repasser la dernière partie pédagogique qu'il m'a donnée, en insistant bien sur TOUTES mes erreurs.

… Je suis pas sûre, mais je crois que le coup du "si ça peut te rassurer, je fantasme quasiment pas sur toi", lui est resté en travers de la gorge…

Je me décide à réveiller le "bishô aux bois dormant", presque au dernier moment. Et je fais l'effort d'y aller gentiment. Je le secoue juste un peu par l'épaule.

- Hey, Isumi.

- Mmh ? grogne t-il en entrouvrant un œil.

- On arrive.

- Mmh.

Il se lève, et s'étire de tout son long. Rrrrrrrr… Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi…

Je tourne in extremis la tête vers la porte du wagon, histoire de cacher mon sourire de trois kilomètres, résultat de pensées… pas forcément très catholiques.

La rame de métro s'immobilise dans les secondes qui suivent, et la porte s'ouvre dans un chuintement, pour nous livrer le passage. A partir de là, il faut encore dix minutes de marche pour arriver jusque chez moi.

Mais quelle idée on a eu ! Plus jamais de sortie Karaoké, si ça doit toujours se finir comme ça, c'est juré !

Personnellement, je finis notre petite virée en plein mode "radar". Si Isumi avait essayé d'entamer la conversation, je pense qu'il aurait rien compris aux réponses, parce que j'aurais rien compris aux questions.

En même temps, il est pas plus en état que moi, alors c'est même pas la peine d'imaginer amorcer une conversation quelconque.

Mon chevalier-servant ne me quitte pas, jusque sur le pas de ma porte. Il attend que j'ai ouvert mon appartement avant de me souhaiter « bonne nuit ». Prise d'une inspiration soudaine, je l'attrape par le poignet pour le retenir. J'ai droit à un regard interrogateur. ( Et je passerais sur la dimension "à l'ouest" dudit regard. )

Je lui balance cash :

- Toi, tu restes dormir ici. Je te laisse pas rentrer chez toi tout seul.

- Mais…

- Juste pour voir, à supposer que t'arrive à atteindre le métro sans t'écrouler de sommeil, combien de temps il te faut pour rentrer ?

Il calcule un long moment, signe d'un cerveau très embrumé.

- Je dois avoir une bonne demi-heure de métro…

- C'est dix fois plus qu'il ne t'en faut pour t'endormir. Y'a qu'à voir tout à l'heure ! Et là, t'auras personne pour te dire quand descendre. Alors quitte à pas dormir chez toi, j'aime autant que tu squattes mon canapé, plutôt que de te laisser dormir je sais pas où dans Tokyo !

- Je voudrais pas…

- … déranger ? Hé ho ! J'ai arrêté de compter le nombre de fois où Hikaru est resté dormir après une soirée Go. Et puis niveau débarquement "à l'arrache" de copains, je suis blindée, tu peux me croire ! Tu peux rester, y'a aucun problème.

Comprenant à mon air décidé, que je ne lui laissais pas le choix, il cède dans un petit soupir suivit d'un léger sourire. Malgré tout, je trouve qu'il a l'air soulagé.

- Arigatô.

- Bah, laisse tomber, c'est rien. Rentre.

Je referme la porte derrière lui.

- Installe toi. Je t'amène une couette et un oreiller.

Il hoche la tête, tout en finissant de se débarrasser de ses chaussures.

Direction ma chambre, pour aller fouiller en bas de mes placards, "à la recherche de la couette perdue". Nan, je déconne, elle est pas perdue, elle est juste… rangée en vrac au fond…

Note pour plus tard : donner des cours de rangement potables à Hikaru, ou alors, ne plus lui dire "met la couette en bas du placard dans ma chambre", tout ça parce que j'ai le nez dans les casseroles pour le petit dèj' et que j'ai pas envie de m'occuper de ça en plus.

J'extirpe la précieuse couette du placard, avant de batailler un bon moment pour lui mettre une housse propre.

Déjà de base c'est plutôt galère, mais à cette heure-ci, c'est du masochisme pur et dur.

Enfin bon. Toujours est-il que je m'en sors, par je ne sais trop quel miracle.

Retour dans le salon.

Personne.

- Heu… Isumi ?

Pas de réponse. Il serait tout de même pas parti en fourbe, quand même ?

J'avise tout à coup un tas de vêtements posé par terre, près du canapé. Oé, non. Il serait pas parti sans ses fringues…

………

………

… Oh putain….

ARRETE DE PENSER TOUT DE SUITE !!!!! beugle ma minuscule bonne conscience ( qui a un sacré coffre quand même ), alors que je me sens virer à l'écarlate.

… Trop tard…

# Il est sur le canapé, # trouve bon de me signaler Saï.

Sans déconneeer !

Petit exercice de relaxation avec mantra intégré : "Tu-PEUX-lui-ammener-la-couette-sans-problème-tu-PEUX-éviter-de-le-violer-sur-place-même-s'il-est-en-caleçon-sur-ton-canapé-tu-AS-un-minimum-de-savoir-vivre-tu-PEUX-le-faire".

Ouais, je peux le faire… Je peux…

Ahem…

# Il dors déjà, # ajoute Saï, blasé, alors que je décollais pas d'un pouce de la moquette.

MERCI MON DIEU !

Vachement plus soulagée, d'un coup, je fais le tour du canapé, pour vérifier les dires de mon fantôme. Isumi est allongé sur le côté, et carrément parti pour le royaume de Morphée.

Et définitvement en sous-vêtements, aussi.

Argh ! C'est de la torture de fan hystérique, pure et simple ça.

Je traîne pas trop pour déployer la couette sur lui, diminuant de beaucoup mes pensées perverses.

Là, c'est mieux. Bon, pour ce qui est de l'oreiller, ça va être plus chaud de ne pas le réveiller. En y allant doucement, peut-être…

Avec d'infinie précaution, lui soulève la tête, et je parviens à glisser l'oreiller sous sa nuque, sans avoir autre chose qu'une vague grognement.

Ah d'accord… En fait, il aurait même pas été en état de quitter l'immeuble. Le concierge l'aurait sûrement retrouvé endormi dans l'entrée ou sur un palier.

Je vous explique même pas comment ça aurait fait désordre.

Avant même d'y avoir pensé, je repousse les mèches folles qui barraient son front et ses yeux. Elles retombent aussitôt, à peine plus ordonnées.

Isumi échappe un profond soupir, et se carre un peu plus sous la couette.

Raaah merde ! Mais je suis trop conne ! Manquerait plus que je le réveille ! RANGE TES MAINS, CRETINE, ET VA TE COUCHER, TOUT DE SUITE !!!

Suivant, sans trop me faire prier ( pour une fois… ), la mince partie encore récupérable de ma personnalité, je file dans ma chambre. Et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, je suis en pyjama, et pelotonnée sous mes draps. Et accessoirement, je dois être rouge pivoine.

Oh là là… Moi et ma grande gueule… Dans quoi je me suis encore embarquée…

* * *

J'émerge très très lentement du sommeil, et je jette un coup d'œil maussade à l'instrument de torture posé sur ma table de nuit. Et silencieux, pour une fois. 

Le cadran digital du réveil indique 14h30.

………

Va peut-être falloir penser à se lever là....

Avec un bâillement à m'en décrocher la mâchoire, je m'extirpe du cocon douillet de mes couvertures.

Temps de latence nécessaire avant de demander la remise en marche du cerveau.

………

Oh là là, mes aïeux… Quelle soirée de dingues… Plus… jamais… ça… Y'a des limites à l'heure à laquelle on se couche dans ce bas monde.

Avec un vague grognement, je me mets enfin sur mes pieds…

# KO-NI-CHI-WA !!!! #

Le salut de Saï est tonitruant de bonne humeur.

Et tonitruant tout court.

Mmmrrr… Y me fatigue du matin, quand y s'y met…

# Bonjour aussi, Saï. Mais par pitié, arrête de crier dès le matin au réveil. Je t'entend pareil, même en parlant normalement. #

# Oui, mais je m'ennuyais… # proteste t-il en me câlinant avec application, ce qui a pour effet de me réveiller complètement.

# Dégage ! T'es froid !!!! #

# … et puis Isumi dort toujours. #

Gros silence de mon côté.

Ah merde, j'avais oublié, ça. L'espace de deux secondes, je m'étais dit que j'avais rêvé cette partie de la soirée… Et ben en fait non.

Délire !

Avec d'infinies précautions, j'ouvre la porte donnant sur le salon/cuisine. Le soleil filtre à travers les fentes des volets coulissants, plongeant la pièce dans une pénombre idéale. L'oreiller dépasse d'un côté du canapé, et la couette de l'autre. Les affaires d'Isumi sont toujours en vrac sur le sol.

Délire, je vous dis.

Approche du canapé, façon "fauve qui guette sa proie", puis petit coup d'œil de vérification. Isumi dort toujours profondément.

Retour de l'éternel sourire crétin sur mes lèvres. Ma main à couper, qu'un paquet de filles aimeraient se retrouver à ma place, dans ce monde ou dans l'autre, d'ailleurs.

Bon… C'est pas tout, mais le matage de bishies, ça a jamais nourri sa fangirl hystérique. Et je commence à avoir sérieusement la dalle, personnellement !

Le plus silencieusement possible, je passe dans la mini partie cuisine, m'affaire à ma bouilloire électrique, et retraverse la salon pour l'étape "salle de bain" indispensable.

Comme la majorité des gens, j'ai une tête à faire peur au réveil.

Pendant mon combat journalier contre mes cheveux, mes yeux tombent sur l'armoire à pharmacie. Et qui dit armoire à pharmacie, dit tube d'aspirine.

Ah ouais… Ça pourrait être utile ça. Moi ça va, mais Isumi, risque d'en avoir besoin. Je ferais peut-être mieux de l'avoir à portée de main.

Jugeant la décision à peu près sage, je m'empare du tube en question avant de retourner vers le bar qui sépare la cuisine du salon, où je me prépare un thé fumant.

Et je m'installe sur un tabouret… du côté où j'ai une vue directe et privilégiée sur le canapé.

Et évidemment sur son occupant.

Je me demande ce qu'il prend, pour un petit dèj' à trois heures de l'après-midi ?

Le nez plongeant régulièrement dans mon mug de thé, j'observe mon squatteur de la nuit.

Je rectifie ce que j'ai dit : des soirées comme celle d'hier, j'en veux bien plus souvent. Je bénie l'idée stupide qu'ils ont eu, hier soir, de boire plus que raisonnablement. Je dédirais presque un Temple à la Kirin, rien que pour un autre matin comme celui-là, où je pourrais regarder Isumi dormir sur mon canapé.

Bon… Je sais pas si c'était effectivement de la Kirin, hier, mais c'est la seule marque de bière Japonaise que je connaisse. Alors comme ça, c'est vite vu.

………

Ceci mis à part, considération technique autrement plus importante, dans l'immédiat : POURQUOI LES JAPONAIS CONNAISSENT PAS LE NUTELLAAAAA !!! Fais trop longtemps que j'ai épuisé mon stock, je suis en manque, moi ! Et pour ce qui est des produits "petit déjeuner à l'occidentale", j'ai encore rien trouvé de vraiment top. C'est la loooose !

J'en suis encore à mon petit délire dépressif du matin, quand j'entend un vague bruit venant du canapé.

Ah tiens ? Mon squatteur émergerait-il ?

Isumi entrouvre les yeux, paraît calculer un truc ( genre : où est-ce que je suis ? ), et se redresse brusquement. Dans la seconde qui suit, il porte les deux mains à ses tempes avec un grognement d'impuissance.

On dirait bien que la barre des lendemains de cuite a encore frappée.

- Konichiwa ! Bien dormi ? je lance, en levant à peine le nez de mon mug.

- Konichiwa ? Il est quelle heure ? marmonne t-il en s'asseyant normalement sur le canapé.

- Mmh… Pas loin de trois heures de l'après-midi. P'tit dèj' ?

Isumi se passe une main sur le visage, puis masse sa nuque quelques instants, avec un soupir dépassé.

Hautement "mâle au réveil", quoi.

Il regarde autour de lui, d'un air désorienté.

- Salle de bain, par là, dis-je en lui indiquant la direction correspondante.

Il hoche la tête, et se lève, pour aller s'enfermer dans la salle d'eau.

Pas super bavard du matin, le petit père.

Je me fais un bol de céréales avec du lait froid en attendant. Lorsqu'il revient, il a l'air à peine plus réveillé. Il se laisse tomber sur le tabouret face à moi avec un long soupir fatigué, se prenant la tête à deux mains.

Ah ouais quand même…

Je me mord la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas éclater de rire. Quand je suis sûre de ne pas exploser au moment même où je vais ouvrir la bouche, je lui demande :

- Tu prends quoi au p'tit dèj' ?

- Poisson cru. N'importe.

Long silence.

Il redresse la tête d'un air interrogateur, puis étudie le bar qui me sert de table d'appoint, d'un œil suspicieux.

Lait, céréales, jus de fruit, café et chocolat solubles, pain de mie, confitures, miel. Aucune trace de poisson cru quelque part, même en cherchant bien.

Isumi bloque méchamment.

C'est ce qui s'appelle se prendre un "choc des cultures" en plein tronche, de bon matin !

Cette fois s'en est trop, et je me met à hurler de rire, évitant d'un cheveu, une chute en arrière peu glorieuse.

- Ssss ! siffle Isumi, avec une grimace douloureuse, en portant à nouveau les mains à ses tempes. Pas si fort… ! Par pitié… !

Je me bâillonne d'une main, et me calme tant bien que mal.

- E… Excuse moi, je hoquète. J'aurais du y penser plus tôt. ( Je prend le tube de comprimés, et l'agite un peu devant lui. ) Aspirine ?

- Dômo arigatô, souffle t-il avec reconnaissance, en prenant le tube.

- Je te sors un verre et de l'eau, deux secondes.

Je me lève et me retourne pour fourrager dans mes placards, m'étirant sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper les bouteilles d'eau minérale, que je ne peux ranger QUE tout en haut.

- Tiens, fis-je en posant le verre et la bouteille sous son nez.

- A… Arigatô.

Silence inquisiteur de ma part : il garde le nez baissé vers la tasse de thé qu'il vient de se servir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? je lui demande d'un air méfiant..

- Ri… rien.

Il se sert un verre d'eau et lâche un comprimé d'aspirine dedans.

C'est moi, ou ses pommettes sont plus rouges qu'elles ne le devraient ?

………

Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait… ?

………

………

Récapitulons : le temps que tu te retournes il s'est passé un truc. ( Isumi s'agite un peu nerveusement alors que je le fixe pensivement, toute à mes réflexions. ) T'as fait quoi… ? Juste pris un verre et une bouteille d'eau dans les placards… Qu'est-ce que ça aurait pu avoir d'embarrassant pour lui… ?

- Ta… chemise de nuit est… courte, lâche Isumi d'un air gêné, comme je cogitais toujours à vide, sans le quitter des yeux.

- C'est pas une chemise de nuit, c'est juste un T-shirt un peu long, je répond machinalement, continuant de chercher.

TING ! ( Bruit caractéristique de l'illumination tardive mais néanmoins instantanée. )

C'est un T-shirt long, ok, mais moins qu'une chemise de nuit classique, ce qui veut dire que si j'essaye d'attraper un truc en hauteur… ledit T-shirt remonte plus haut qu'une chemise de nuit…

……… Sachant que je porte un string…

Oh misère… !

Je me laisse tomber sur mon tabouret d'un air absolument catastrophé, avec l'impression d'être sur le point d'apporter de nouveaux éléments sur les cas de combustions spontanées.

POURQUOI Y'A QU'A MOI QUE ÇA ARRIVE CE GENRE DE TRUUUUUUCS !!!!!

L'un de mes pires traits de caractères en profite pour ressortir en fourbe : quand je stresse, ou que je suis prête à mourir de honte, comme tout de suite, j'ai une fâcheuse tendance à tout faire pour mettre les autres encore plus mal à l'aise que moi.

Et ça loupe pas. J'ai lâché une phrase malheureuse avant même d'avoir réfléchi :

- Hey ! T'es gonflé ! Qui est-ce qui se balade en caleçon dans MON appart' ?

Isumi me fixe avec stupeur et tourne "homard ébouillanté " en deux secondes chrono.

C'est la loose totale !!! JE VEUX MOURIIIIR !!!

- Heu… Je… Heu… bafouille t-il misérablement. Je vais remettre mon T-shirt, tout de suite… si ça te dérange… c'est juste que je… heu…

- Nan, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Ça me dérange pas. Heu… non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Enfin si, mais non…

Et voilà, ça recommence : je m'emmêle lamentablement les pinceaux, et je m'enfonce encore plus. C'est pitoyable !

Un lourd silence tombe entre nous deux, et on se dévisage deux secondes, puis dans un même mouvement, on pique du nez vers notre bol respectif.

Je tend la main vers le paquet de corn flake, pour le faire coulisser et avoir un semblant d'écran derrière lequel se planquer.

La main d'Isumi à exactement la même idée, et se pose exactement sur la mienne.

Le paquet glisse entre nous avec un petit raclement. Puis on ne bouge plus d'un millimètre, complètement morts de confusion. Ma main est toujours prise en sandwich entre le paquet de céréales et la main d'Isumi.

Long silence.

Putain ! Pourquoi c'est sur moi que ça tombe ?! Et avec lui, JUSTEMENT !!! Ce genre de choses, ça arrive jamais dans la vraie vie, normalement !!!!!

………

C'est vraiment du délire complet !

Je me met à rire. D'abord c'est juste un gloussement, qui passe rapidement au fou-rire total. Je dégage ma main pour pouvoir me tenir les côtes.

- Ah merde ! On est vraiment trop cons ! j'arrive à articuler tant bien que mal.

Isumi commence à rire aussi.

On repousse simultanément à sa place, le paquet qui n'avait rien demandé à personne. Cette fois, on échange un regard malicieux, pour éclater de rire de plus belle.

Comment détendre l'atmosphère en deux secondes : payez-vous une bonne tranche de rire avec un copain.

- On va dire qu'on est à égalité, comme ça. Ça te va ?

Il hausse les épaules avec un demi-sourire, et vide son verre d'aspirine d'un trait.

- Bon. En fait, je peux te proposer qu'un petit déjeuner à l'occidentale…

- Ça ira très bien, ne t'en fais pas.

- Poisson cru, dès le matin ?

- Mmh mmh, acquiesce t-il en buvant une gorgée de thé. ( Je veux être un muuuug !!! Ahem… )

Ses yeux ont indéniablement une lueur amusée.

- Charcuterie, je dis pas, mais poisson cru ?!

Ma grimace doit être comique parce qu'il se met à rire. Faisant preuve d'une maturité exemplaire, je lui tire la langue, d'un air vexé.

- Les Français ont aussi des habitudes bizarres, je trouve.

- Ah oui ? Comme quoi ?

- Ben… fromage ?

- Ah ! En plus du dis ça à une inconditionnelle ! … Tu trouves ça bizarre ?

- Oui. Ça ne fait pas vraiment partie de ma culture.

- Mouais, admettons.

Et nous voilà donc partis à discuter sur tout ce qu'on trouve d'étrange d'une culture à l'autre, ce qui occasionne pas mal de fou-rires.

- Ça ne te manque pas trop ? me demande t-il, au bout d'un moment, alors que nous étions en train de ranger.

- Quoi ?

- Ton pays. Ta famille. A ta place, je sais pas si j'aurais été capable de m'expatrier si loin.

Mon cœur se serre malgré moi, et ma main retombe lentement, sans ranger le paquet de café qu'elle tiens.

J'ai pas vraiment eu le choix. On m'a pas demandé mon avis. Je suis obligé de faire avec.

Je me force à répondre. Mais mon air qui se voulait détaché, se finit en une toute petite voix triste :

- Si, un peu.

Isumi me jette un coup d'œil étrange, mais je fais comme si je n'avais rien vu, et je range le café.

- Gomen, murmure t-il. Je voulais pas te faire de peine.

Je hausse distraitement les épaules :

- Mais je vous ai vous : Hikaru, toi et tout les autres. C'est pas comme si j'étais complètement seule. Je me dis que ça aurait pu être carrément pire.

- C'est pas pareil…

- C'est mieux que rien.

- Je suppose…

Résister à l'envie de s'écrouler en pleurant entre ses bras. Gentil comme il est, il essaierai forcément de me consoler mais… non ! A oublier tout de suite ! D'un, j'aime pas me plaindre. Deux, il serait pas en caleçon, je reconsidèrerais la question.

- Je vais faire la vaisselle. Tu veux squatter la salle de bain pendant ce temps ?

- Oui, pourquoi pas.

- Les serviettes propres sont dans le placard sous le lavabo.

- Ok. Arigatô.

Heureusement que j'ai pas grand chose à laver, parce que j'ai à peine fini que le téléphone sonne.

- Merde ! C'est toujours dans ces cas-là que ça arrive ! je râle en m'essuyant les mains en vitesse, avant de me précipiter sur le combiné.

- Moshi moshi ! Rin desu !

« - Asumi desu ! me fait une voix joyeuse à l'autre bout du fil. Bien dormi ? »

- Yep ! Très bien, et toi ?

« - Oui, moi aussi. Dis… t'as des nouvelles d'Isumi-kun ? J'ai essayé d'appeler chez lui, et ça répond pas… »

Au son de sa voix, elle est inquiète.

- Et bien, oui… Là, dans l'immédiat, il est sous la douche.

« - … NANIIII !? RACONTE, RACONTE !!! »

- Heu… t'emballe pas, y'a rien à raconter. Il a juste dormi chez moi cette nuit, parce qu'il était trop naze pour rentrer chez lui.

« - Et c'est tout ? »

- Ben oui, c'est tout.

« - Pfff… Même pas drôle… »

J'éclate de rire, puis je souffle avec un ton de conspirateur :

- Enfin si, y'a bien deux trois trucs à te raconter, mais… je le ferais quand il sera plus dans les parages.

Son rire clair résonne en retour.

« - D'accord, j'ai compris, je serais patiente. Bon… si tout va bien pour tout les deux, je vais vous laisser. Je rappellerais plus tard, pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. »

- Elle est plutôt courte, alors t'imagine pas trop de trucs. Des nouvelles des autres sinon ?

Isumi sort de la salle de bain à ce moment, habillé comme il se doit, et me jette un coup d'œil interrogateur. "Asumi" font silencieusement mes lèvres. Il hoche la tête et me fait comprendre que je dois lui passer le bonjour.

- T'as le bonjour d'Isumi.

« - Merci ! Bonjour aussi à Isumi-kun. »

- Elle te dit bonjour, Isumi.

- Ok, merci.

« - Donc, comme je te disais ! Si t'essayes d'appeler Shindo-kun, tu vas en prendre pour ton grade. Me suis faite engueulée à vue ! »

- A ce point ? Et ben. C'est beau !

Et on continue à discuter comme ça, pendant une dizaine de minutes. Quand je raccroche, Isumi est assis par terre, en train de regarder ma collection de cd. Voyant que j'ai fini, il tressaille avec l'expression d'un gamin pris en faute.

- Y'a des trucs qui te plaisent ?

- Y'en a la moitié que je connais pas, avoue t-il l'air gêné.

Je ris doucement.

- Hum, bon… continue t-il avec embarras. Je vais pas abuser de ton hospitalité plus longtemps. Mais… j'attendais que tu finisses ton coup de fil, avant de partir…

Je suis un peu déçue, mais bon. J'ai pas de raisons valables de le retenir.

Il se lève et me salue à la manière japonaise.

- Merci de m'avoir hébergé cette nuit.

Raaah merde ! Il aurait été Français, il m'aurais tapé la bise. C'est frustrant ce comportement oriental, austère et distant !

- Oh tiens ! Attend ! je m'écrie, alors qu'il commençait à se diriger vers la porte.

Je retourne fouiller dans mes cd, et sort celui que je cherchais. Je le tend à Isumi qui me regarde d'un air surpris.

- Tiens ! Tu m'en diras des nouvelles. C'est l'un de mes groupes français favoris. La musique est géniale, et les textes valent le détour.

- Heu… tu sais, les textes, je vais pas les comprendre. Enfin… juste quelque mots…

- Je te les traduirais, si tu veux.

Il prend le cd de "Kyo" en me remerciant. Je l'accompagne jusqu'à la porte. Nouveau salut à la japonaise.

- Encore merci.

- De rien. J'aurais passé tout mon temps à m'inquiéter, sinon, dis-je en plaisantant à moitié.

Il sort dans le couloir, et se retourne vers moi, hésitant.

- Dis…

- Oui ?

- Tu… ( Il marque un temps d'arrêt, puis sourit doucement. ) Non, rien. Ça peut attendre… Merci pour le cd, conclut-il en agitant ledit objet.

Je le préviens d'un air sévère :

- Il s'appelle "reviens", quand même. J'y tiens.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, rit-il, j'en prendrais soin. Salut.

- A plus !

………

MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'IL VOULAIT ME DEMANDEEEEER !!!???!!!!

_A suivre…_

* * *

Reviews onegaï :3


	8. Où ça, un cosplay

**Auteur :** Luinil Azurétoile

**Base :** Hikaru no Go Xover réalité

**Genre :** Heuuuu… Vous êtes vraiment sûr d'en vouloir un ? Bon, ok ! Délire total, alors ! Total et hystérique. -

**Disclaimer :** ( Haaaan… Qu'est-ce que je peux détester ce truc… Mais bon, quand y faut, y faut ! )

_Luinil, voix ânonnante_ : Les-persos-de-HikaGo-ne-sont-pas-à-moi… ( Ayé, c'est fait. T-T )

C'est dommage quand même, j'aimerais beaucoup en avoir certains sous la main… # _bave copieusement_ #

En revanche, étant donné que Rin est à moi, on touche pas sans permission ! Hin hin hin !

**Avertissement :** Pour ceux qui ont pas vu toute la série, SPOILERS !!!! Et pour les fans, désolée de décevoir : pas une trace de yaoi prévue, là dedans. -.-;;;

**Résumé :** Mieux vaut éviter les pensées "se serait bien, si...". Ce genre de chose se retourne systématiquement contre vous ! C'est ce qu'à découvert Rin à ses dépends. Elle qui s'était dit qu'avoir l'aide d'un fantôme tel que Saï, pour progresser au Go, pouvait être amusant, la voilà propulsée dans l'univers de HikaGo. Et hantée par ledit fantôme, par-dessus le marché ! Si encore, l'un comme l'autre, ils avaient une toute petite idée de ce qu'on attend d'eux...

**Notes techniques :** Les _paroles en italique_, c'est virtuellement "en français dans le texte", mdr.

Et celles entre #…#, correspondent aux conversations mentales avec Saï. Valà, maintenant, vous êtes parés, yerk, yerk, yerk !

**Reviews :**

**Naera : **Lol, c'est pas grave. Je comprend tout à fait les crises de flemme : je suis une spécialiste ! Je te rassure : on SAIT ce qu'il voulait lui demander, mdr. ;) Kissu !

**Altaïr27 :** Ptdr !!!! J'étais particulièrement en forme, le jour où j'ai eu "l'illumination karaoké ". ( _Isumi, pas convaincu_ : On doit pas avoir les mêmes définitions, alors… ) Rin, une hystérique de service ? Ben "Mission accomplie", alors ! Bizoo !

**S'L.I.A :** Kyaaa ! Chuis dégoutée ! Ça m'a pris trop de temps : tu auras pas ce chap avant demain. T.T Enfin, bon, j'espère que ma petite surprise va te plaire ! Kiss !

**Emilie :** Ça n'a pas QUE l'air "délirant au premier abord" : ça l'EST COMPLETEMENT ! Ptdr ! ( Enfin, en tout as, je fais tout pour, mais vu ton enthousiasme, ça a l'air réussi. ;p ) C'est promis, il y aura une partie Saï/Toya-meïjin. ( C'est un peu le but principal de la fic, en même temps… ou presque… ), et Akira ne sera pas oublié non plus. ( Waya et Akira en train de se chamailler… rien que pour ça, ce serait un CRIME de l'oublier, lol. ) Non, je ne connais pas les "Janet Ivanovitch", mais je prend note. Si j'ai le temps, j'irais me mettre le nez dedans. Biz !

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 7 : _Où ça un cosplay ?_

Je suis claquée. La journée au boulot à été plutôt chargée. Heureusement, c'est pas moi qui bosse en soirée, aujourd'hui. Je plains mes deux collègues qui s'y collent : vu comment ça a été, aux heures normalement "creuses", elles vont en baver méchamment.

De quoi je parle ? De mon "baïtô " comme ils disent ici. Je bosse en temps que serveuse, en attendant d'être officiellement reconnue "pro", et de récupérer le salaire qu'il y a derrière.

Vous croyiez quoi ? Qu'il se remplissait tout seul, mon frigo ?

# On jouera en rentrant ? Ne ? Ne ? # me demande Saï, avec impatience.

# Oui, mais seulement après une bonne douche, et un truc à grignoter. Commanderais quek'chose au téléphone. Chuis trop sur les rotules pour me mettre derrière les fourneaux. # je répond, avec un soupir à fendre l'âme.

J'arrive en haut de l'escalator, qui me sort de la station de métro. Un vent froid m'accueille, me forçant à refermer mon manteau. Oui ! Je suis du genre TRES frileuse. Ça n'empêche qu'il fait froid quand même… L'hiver approche…

Je lève les yeux vers le ciel gris de nuages.

… Ils fêtent Noël, par-ici… ?

Cette pensée me mine encore un peu plus le moral. Me rappelant douloureusement à quel point je suis loin de chez moi.

Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour voir un truc écrit en français ! N'importe quoi, du moment que c'est autre chose que l'un de mes bouquins à l'appart !

Une main fantomatique se pose sur mon épaule, m'enveloppant de sa sensation froide, mais néanmoins familière. Je croise le regard rempli de sollicitude de Saï. Il devine à quoi je pense en ce moment, je parie. On en a déjà parlé deux ou trois fois. Je sais aussi qu'il se sent coupable de la situation. Mais l'un comme l'autre, on y peut rien.

Ce qui est fait, est fait.

- Désolée. Les temps gris me fichent le cafard, je murmure à voix haute.

On marche sur quelques mètres, encore, sans rien ajouter.

# Rin ! Regarde ! Un nouveau magasin ! # s'écrie tout à coup Saï.

Quoi un nouveau magasin ? Qu'est-ce qui lui prend de me brancher là-dessus ? Je fais pas partie de ce genre de filles qui compensent les coups de blues par une folie furieuse d'achats !!!

Pas franchement motivée, je jette un œil à l'enseigne qu'il m'indique avec insistance.

………

Un… "_Un p'tit bout de France_" ? Avec la double écriture ?! Je rêve ou quoi !!!

Limite furie hystérique, je me jette sur la devanture.

Kyaaaaa ! Délire ! Y'a que des produits français. C'est la fêêêêête !

- Saï, je t'aime !

Et j'entre dans le magasin sans me poser plus de question.

C'est tout petit, mais une quantité effarante d'étagères occupe toute la place, chargées au maximum de produits en tout genre.

Le seul truc qui occupe mon esprit pour l'instant, c'est "MAISOOOOOON !!!!" : Ça fait un bien fou de voir que des marques familières.

C'est con, hein ?

- Wouah Saï ! Regarde ça ! Y'a même du nutellaaaa !!!!

Bonheur stupide mais intense. Et quand je pense que cette caverne d'Ali Baba est à deux pas de chez moi ! Yee-aaaaaah !!!!

- Il est marrant le costume de votre copain. C'est pour un cosplay ?

Je me tourne d'un air sidérée, vers la voix féminine, teintée d'un léger accent. Il s'agit d'une jeune occidentale blonde ( probablement un peu plus jeune que moi ), aux cheveux rassemblés en une multitude de petites tresses. Des yeux d'ambre, brillants de curiosité, attirent en tout premier lieu dans son visage souriant.

- Heu… dis-je bêtement.

Je regarde à gauche, puis à droite, puis encore à gauche. Y'a personne autour de moi.

Sauf Saï....

Mon fantôme et moi percutons au même instant.

- Tu peux le voir !!??!!!

# Tu peux m'entendre !!???!!! #

La blondinette écarquille les yeux d'un air catastrophé., puis semble tourner à la panique totale.

- _Oh là là !!!! Nooooon !!!! J'ai encore recommencééééé !!!! _gémit-elle en français, plus que mortifiée.

Ah tiens ! A son accent, elle est du sud.

J'essaye d'attirer son attention, mais elle en train de se parler à elle-même à toute allure. Et elle a l'air tout, sauf tranquille.

- _Pourquoi j'ai pas fait attention, c'était pourtant facile à deviner que s'en était un. Maintenant, va falloir que je m'en occupe et que je l'aide à trouver la paix. Oh là là, pourvu que ça s'ébruite pas, ou tous les fantômes du coin vont rappliqueeeeer !!!!_

- _Heu… Dis… je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive ?_

Saï ouvre des yeux ronds, ne comprenant plus rien à ce qui se passe. La blondinette se met tout à coup à m'engueuler :

- _Mais c'est de ta faute aussi ! Pourquoi tu lui as parlé !!! J'ai cru que c'était un type normal, moi !!! _( Puis d'un coup, elle semble réaliser un truc. ) _Comment ça se fait que tu peux le voir et l'entendre ? T'es une médium, toi aussi ?_

# Riiiiiin !!!! Je comprend rieeeeeen !!!! # pleurniche Saï.

- _T'es une médium ?_

- _Ouais. Pas toi ?_

# RIIIIIIIIIIIN !!!!! #

Je soupire, et repasse à une langue compréhensible pour mon compagnon.

- Non. Saï ME hante. C'est pour ça que je peux le voir et l'entendre.

- Il te hante ? … Il te gêne ? Tu veux que je l'exorcise ?

Exorciser MON Saï ?! AH MAIS NON ! Y'A PAS MOYEN !!!!

# Hiiiips !!! # couine Saï, qui pour le coup doit énormément regretter de comprendre ce qu'on dit.

- _Même pas t'y pense_, dis-je d'un ton froid.

La blondinette grimace, réalisant qu'elle a gaffé.

- C'est normal comme situation, alors ? demande t-elle timidement.

- Ouais. Je dois l'aider à "trouver la paix".

- _VRAI DE VRAI ?! Kyaaaaa ! Génial !!! C'est pas moi qui vais devoir m'y colleeeer !!!!_ s'écrie t-elle en entamant une danse de joie hystérique qui ressemble un peu à celles de Saï.

- J'aimerais bien que tu m'expliques cette histoire de médium, quand même.

- Ah ? Ben… C'ta dire… ( Elle regarde un peu autour d'elle. ) Bon, c'est bon, y'a pas l'air d'avoir d'autres revenants dans le coin…

- C'est un aussi gros problème ?

- T'imagine même pas… Un médium est la seule personne à pouvoir voir les âmes errantes sur Terre. Du coup, dès qu'un fantôme trouve un médium, il a tendance à le coller, jusqu'à ce que le médium en question, l'aide à rejoindre l'autre monde. C'est super envahissant, un fantôme, et pour peu que ce soit une âme en colère, ça peut être super dangereux.

- C'est à dire ?

- D'un, un fantôme vraiment furax, arrive parfois à concentrer assez sa rage pour agir sur le monde des vivants. Et c'est rarement pour faire un truc bien. De deux, les médiums sont les seuls êtres vivants à pouvoir toucher ou être touché par un fantôme. C'est pas terrible de se faire agresser par un revenant. (#1)

- Sans dec' ?

Avec l'expression curieuse et enfantine ( ouais, vraiment le gamin moyen face à un nouveau jeu… ) qu'on lui connaît bien, Saï s'approche de la blondinette, et pousse son épaule du bout du doigt. (#2)

# Héééé ! C'est vrai ! Je peux la toucher ! #

Et il continue de plus belle, d'un air parfaitement ravi.

- Dis à ton copain d'arrêter, ou je l'exorcise…

# Hiiiips !!! #

Saï revient se planquer courageusement dans mon dos.

- Tu cherches, Saï.

# Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant de me protéger !!!! # proteste t-il.

- Ben voyons… dis-je, en rigolant. Faut pas déconner non plus…

# JE TE MAUDIS, RIN !!! T'ES MECHANTE AVEC MOI !!!! # se lamente t-il bruyamment.

- Mais je plaisante voyons. Je laisserais pas mon fantôme préféré se faire exorciser comme ça.

# Snif… C'est vrai ? #

Chibi eyes remplis d'espoir et parfaitement irrésistibles. Y m'agace quand y fais ça. Je suis obligée de fondre direct.

- Mais oui, puisque je te le dis.

# Arigatôôôô !!! #

Et il me saute au cou.

- Mais dégage ! T'es froid !!!

La blondinette éclate de rire.

- T'as vraiment de la chance ! J'ai rarement vu un fantôme aussi sympa que le tien.

- C'est un hystérique et en plus il est pire que de la super glue, je réplique, blasée au possible, toujours aux prises avec les assauts "antarctiques" de Saï.

# Mééééé !!! # s'insurge l'intéressé.

- Tiens, tu vois ! dis-je en riant. Mais je l'adore quand même.

Elle rit de plus belle, avant de nous dire :

- Ravie de vous connaître, je m'appelle Lia. Lia Parker.

- Moi, c'est Rin Haruno. Et voici Fujiwara no Saï.

- Quelle époque, Saï ?

# Heian. #

- Wouaaah ! Ça fait loin ça, dit moi. Faut que tu me racontes !

J'éclate de rire devant la tête ahurie de Saï.

- Ben ouais ! objecte Lia. C'est un des grands plaisirs d'être médium : avoir des témoignages direct des époques passées ! Bon. Ça plus la torture psychologique de fantômes envahissants, ajoute t-elle avec un sourire qui en dit long, en direction de Saï.

Je sens que je vais l'adorer, cette fille, niark !

- Haruno Rin… Haruno Rin… C'est marrant… Ton nom me dit quelque chose…

- Je suis joueuse de Go professionnelle. Enfin… Sur le point de l'être…

- Ah voilà ! C'est de ça dont causait les deux vieux tout à l'heure ! Je croyais qu'ils parlaient d'une actrice. T'avais l'air d'avoir une côte d'enfer !

- Ah ouais… ? Merveilleux… dis-je d'un air maussade. Je vais moissonner dans la tranche des plus de soixante ans. Le pied total… !

Lia rit de nouveau.

- T'es française, hein ? Comment t'as fait pour en arriver là ? Le Go, c'est pas une discipline de chez nous, ça.

- Non, c'est sûr. A la base, je suis une bille. C'est Saï qui fait tout le boulot.

- Aaaah ! Ok ! Ça fait partie des trucs à faire pour l'envoyer au ciel ?

- Oé. Passage obligé. Mais c'est une trèèèès longue histoire.

- T'as cinq minutes ? Je suis curieuse d'entendre ça. C'est pas tout les jours qu'on peut rencontrer un couple comme vous.

Mmmh… Je sais pas si "couple" est le bon terme, mais bon. On va dire que.

- Je suis en train de faire un peu de cuisine. Le deal : ton histoire contre des crêpes te paraît correct ?

- Avec du Nutella ?

- Evidemment. Ça serait pas des crêpes digne de ce nom, sinon.

- Je te vénère.

- Lol ! J'en demande pas tant.

Elle nous entraîne dans la pièce attenante, qui se trouve être une cuisine, style cuisine de restaurant. Y'a déjà une petite pile de crêpes, qui trône dans une assiette, et Lia rallume le gaz sous ses deux poêles.

- Je m'attendais pas à trouver une cuisine dans un magasin comme le tien.

- A la base, c'est un ancien resto. Et comme ça, je peux faire un peu de plats à emporter.

- Spécialités françaises ?

- _C'te question_, sourit-elle pour signifier que "oui".

Elle va fouiller dans les placards, et reviens avec sucre, nutella, miel et autres confitures.

- Installe toi, dit-elle en me désignant un haut tabouret métallique.

- Et toi ? Comment tu as fait pour atterrir au pays du Soleil Levant ? je lui demande.

- C'est pour mes études.

- Nyu ? Sans dec' ?

- Yep ! J'étudie le japonais, au départ. Et y'a rien de mieux pour travailler une langue, que d'aller là où on la pratique !

- Et… le magasin… ?

- Vu que je compte rester un bon moment, faut bien que je m'occupe !

Que voulez-vous répondre à ça ?

- T'es vachement courageuse…

- … ou complètement maso. T'as le droit de le dire, aussi.

Je glousse. Elle a l'air au moins aussi allumée que moi. Ça risque d'être fun !

- Bon ! A ton tour ! _Déballe moi tout _!

J'obéis. Sans rien lui cacher, parce que j'ai un bon feeling avec elle. Même le coup du voyage interdimensionnel ou je sais pas quoi, je lui en parle. A la fin, Lia s'est laissée tomber sur un second tabouret, totalement sciée.

- _Tu te fous de moi_… souffle t-elle péniblement.

- _Tu peux voir des fantômes, et tu trouves mon histoire délirante ? Y'a de l'abus, quand même._

- _Un point pour toi_, admet t-elle avec sérieux.

# RIIIIN ! chouine Saï. Vous recommencez ! Je comprend plus rien, moi ! #

- C'est rien, Saï. J'avais juste un peu de mal à croire l'histoire de Rin. Mais c'est vrai que le coup des médiums, en général, c'est plutôt dur à encaisser. Remarque, t'as du bol ! Moi aussi, y'a deux ou trois persos de mangas, je dirais pas non, si je les avais en chair et en os sous la main.

- Genre ?

- Sais pas… les bishies de Gundam Wing, par exemple.

- Oulà ! C'est prendre des risques, ça ! C'est pas des anges.

- Ah ouais, mais putain… fait-elle avec un sourire qui en dit long. Des démons canons comme ça, j'en veux bien tous les jours…

Et y'a juste la dose de perversité qu'il faut, dans sa voix, pour faire réagir Saï :

# MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI ! VOUS ETES TOUTES DES DEPRAVEES !!! #

- Roooh, tout de suite…

Puis on échange un regard malicieux, avant de lui lancer en chœur :

- Bienvenue dans le monde réel, Saï !

Si si. Je suis sûre que même un fantôme, ça peut se pendre de désespoir… En tout cas, j'en connais un qui a l'air bien partit pour !

* * *

Un après-midi classique, dans ma nouvelle vie : squattage intensif chez Waya, pour parties de Go à hautes doses. 

Il font que ça de leur vie, C'EST DEPRIMANT ! A leur place, j'aurais pété un câble depuis une éternité. J'ai besoin de diversité, moi !!!

Bon. N'empêche que dans l'immédiat, j'ai pas trop à me plaindre. …… A moins d'être encore plus hypocrite que je ne le suis déjà : On est en petit comité, aujourd'hui, ET J'AI LE TRIO INFERNAL POUR MOI TOUUUUTE SEUUU-LEUUUUH !!! (#3)

Ok. Plus Saï, évidemment. Mais ça, j'y peux pas grand chose.

Là, dans l'immédiat, on est en train de se pencher sur des exercices de Tsumego, que même le béton armé c'est pas aussi dur. Et ils passent toutes les solutions possibles à 300 à l'heure.

Je suis…

… complètement…

… larguée…

Par contre, j'en connais un qui s'éclate, parfaitement dans son élément. Je sers donc de relais direct à des commentaires qui me dépassent de très très loin.

- Au fait, Rin, me demande Waya. T'as eu des nouvelles de qui sera ton adversaire, pour les shin shodan séries ?

- C'est en… janvier ? C'est ça ?

Je suis en train de pinailler pour sortir la séquence que me dicte Saï. Assimiler ce que raconte Waya en plus, ça me fait un peu trop pour l'instant.

- Ouais, c'est ça.

J'arrive au bout de la séquence en réprimant un soupir de soulagement.

- Donc, avec ce coup-là… Noir m'a l'air bien vivant, quand même. C'est pas ça, Isumi.

Isumi remet les pierres en place, et recommence à réfléchir.

- Non, Waya, j'ai rien eu pour l'instant.

- T'as déjà une préférence ?

- Heu… pas vraiment… mais… dites… je suis susceptible de tomber sur n'importe quel détenteur de titre ?

- Seulement les femmes, sourit Isumi tranquillement, délaissant un instant son problème de mort façon "casse-tête chinois".

- Ah. Ouf… Ça me rassure.

- Pourquoi ? me presse Waya. Y'a un joueur que tu redoutais ?

OUI ! O-GA-TA !!! Y'avait pas un seul foutu moyen, que je joue contre lui ! D'un, y'avais des chances pour qu'il reconnaisse le style de Saï en trois secondes chrono ! Et de deux : C'EST QU'IL A UNE TETE DE PERVERS SADIQUE, PAR DESSUS LE MARCHE !!!!

- Alleeez ! Dis tout à tonton Waya, me cajole le châtain en rigolant.

Je vais lui coller ma main sur la figure, il va pas être déçu ! ( Mode "Rin à cran". )

- Tu avais peur de tomber contre Ogata-senseï, ne ? fait Hikaru, tout en testant une nouvelle séquence avec Isumi.

J'échappe un couinement pathétique :

- Ouiiiiii ! Plutôt crever que de l'affronter !

- Pourtant, c'est un excellent joueur, proteste Isumi.

Meuh ? Pourquoi il prend sa défense, lui ? … Ça cache un truc, ça ? On m'aurait mentit ?

………

Naaaaan ! Arrête ça TOUT DE SUITE ! On a dit que tu pensais plus a ce genre d'idées débiles et mal placées sur les fics Yaoi !!!

- Mais c'est pas ça le problème ! C'est juste qu'y me fait flipper à mort ! IL A UNE TRONCHE DE PERVEEEEERS !!!!

Long silence chez les mecs. Du genre silence blasé. Avec les gouttes de sueur, façon manga, en prime.

- Waya… Si tu me dis : "Venant de toi, c'est abusé ", ou quelque chose approchant, je t'étrangle...! je le préviens alors qu'il me regardait bizarrement.

- J'ai rien dit.

- Ben, tu penses vachement fort, alors !

Il me tire puérilement la langue. N'empêche qu'il dément rien, cet enfoiré.

- Plus sérieusement. Je risque de tomber sur qui ? Je connais pas trop les joueuses pro.

- Peut-être que tu rencontreras Sakurano-meïjin, fit Isumi.

Sakurano… C'est pas plus ou moins sa protectrice attitrée ? Elle est passée Meïjin féminin ? (#4) Classe !

- Ou sinon, Kyôyama-senseï. Mais c'est vrai que Sakurano-meïjin est la meilleure joueuse, pour l'instant. Ça serait bien si tu tombais contre elle.

- Bah. On verra.

Mais c'est vrai que j'aimerais bien jouer contre Sakurano-san. Pour autant que je me souvienne, elle avait l'air sympa…

………

Sauf quand elle appelle Isumi : "Shin-chan". Là, ça m'énerve énormément, grrrr…

- Au fait, j'y pense, dit tout à coup Isumi, tu as un groupe d'étude, Rin ? Parce que si c'est pas le cas, tu pourrais venir à Kyuseïkai. Et je te présenterais à Sakurano-senseï.

Pardon ? Une invitation à être dans le même groupe d'étude que lui ? OUIIIIII !!!! Plutôt deux fois qu'une !!!

Je me préparais à accepter direct, mais le temps de mesurer la portée de ses paroles, et je me suis faite griller :

- Hors de question ! Elle vient déjà aux cours de Morishita-senseï, de toute façon ! s'insurgent en chœur Hikaru et Waya.

Je me tourne vers eux, la bouche entrouverte, coupée dans mon élan. Limite scratchéeaprès le sol, même.

Ah ouais ? Et depuis quand c'est décidé ça ? Et mon avis perso, ils s'en foutent ? J'AI PEUT-ETRE MON MOT A DIRE, NON ?!!

- Ah bon ? Tant pis, alors.

Mais non ! Pas "tant pis" ! Moi, je veux aller à Kyuseïkai avec lui ! Y'a pas moyen !

# Super ! Je vais être dans le même groupe d'étude qu'Hikaru ! # se réjouit Saï.

Et d'un coup, je réalise que j'ai faillit en faire une : c'est pas mon avis, qui rentre en compte. C'est celui de Saï, et personne d'autre. Moi… je ne suis rien d'autre qu'une ombre…

Alors, je mens :

- Désolée, Isumi. Ils m'avaient déjà demandé avant. Mais merci pour ta proposition, quand même.

- C'est pas grave, sourit-il. Ça ne t'empêchera pas de passer, j'espère. Si tu en as envie.

- D'accord. Avec plaisir.

N'empêche qu'ils vont me payer ça, les deux mômes. Mais grave !

* * *

Un peu plus tard, Waya et Hikaru avaient entamé une partie acharnée. Isumi et moi, on s'était installés face à face, de part et d'autre de la table basse, avec un stock de chips et de sodas entre nous. Absorbés plus ou moins par le match. 

- Ah tiens ! J'y pense ! s'exclame tout à coup Isumi.

Il se lève et va fouiller dans son sac, m'offrant une vue tout à fait agréable, je dois dire… Tout ça pour revenir avec une boîte de cd à la main, qu'il me tend.

- Le cd que tu m'avais passé.

- Il t'a plu ?

- Oui, beaucoup. Surtout le duo au début. "_Le chemin_", c'est ça ?

Et il prononce le tire avec un accent asiatique à croquer. J'adore.

- C'est vrai qu'elle est très bien. Moi celle que je préfère, c'est la 7 : "_Je saigne encore_". Mais globalement, c'est dur de choisir vraiment, elles sont toutes bien. Surtout niveau texte. Ça vaudrait PRESQUE du Goldman.

- "Gordu…" … qui ?

- Mon chanteur français préféré, toutes catégories. Te ferais écouter, si tu veux. Il a une manière excellente de jouer avec les sons et les mots. Perso, je suis plus que fan. Le problème est, que ça doit perdre beaucoup de son charme, une fois traduit. Surtout avec les jeux de mots ou les double-sens.

- J'imagine… J'ai bien essayé de traduire une ou deux de celles-là. Les mots ne sont pas forcément compliqués, mais je n'arrive pas à quelque chose de satisfaisant. C'est dur.

Mon cerveau décide de marquer un temps d'arrêt. Une petite minute…

- _Tu parles français_ ?

Il baisse les yeux en rougissant.

- _Un petit peu_… répond t-il timidement.

Puis il me jette un regard anxieux. Je lui souris : la réponse est juste.

- Tu prend des cours ?

- Oui, depuis un peu moins d'un an…

Je ne résiste pas à l'envie de le taquiner un peu :

- Et tu comptais me dire ça quand ?

- Et bien… justement… l'autre jour, je voulais te demander… heu… hésite t-il.

Je lui signale, un rien moqueuse, sur les bords :

- Tu sais, j'ai encore jamais mordu personne. Et sauf excellente motivation, j'ai pas l'intention de commencer.

- … Tu m'aiderais ?

- A quoi ?

- A travailler mon français. Me donner un coup de main pour les exercices, ou des trucs comme ça.

- Ouais, si tu veux. Pas de problème !

Attend ! Avoir l'opportunité de voir un peu de ma langue natale, et EN PLUS pouvoir me retrouver en tête à tête privilégiés avec lui ? FAUDRAIT ETRE CARREMENT DINGUE POUR DIRE NON !!!

Oui, je sais : c'est TRES grave, docteur…

- Dômo arigatô… Mais tu je te préviens, y'a pas mal de choses où j'ai des difficultés.

- Et bien, on verra ça… ( Un petit sourire sadique se dessine sur mes lèvres. ) J'aurais le droit de te donner du boulot en rab', si jamais y'a besoin ?

- Eto… fait-il avec une pointe d'embarras.

Genre là, je l'ai coincé, mais bien ! Yerk yerk yerk !

J'éclate de rire :

- T'en fais pas ! Je plaisantais ! Mais ça n'aurait pas été la fin du monde, de toute façon !

... Encore que… hin hin hin…

_A suivre…_

* * *

#1 : Bon, j'ai fais un gros mix "Sixième Sens" et "Dead Zone" ( Petite série sans prétention mais sympatoche, qui passait ( passe encore ? ) sur le câble. Je sais pas si y'en a qui connaisse… ) Et encore, je compte pas trop les influences Shaman King… Enfin bon, voilà, ça donne : Les médiums façon Luinil !!! 

#2 : # _Pouic pouic_ #. Mwahahaha !!!! XD

#3 : Petit air de comptine débile à coller par dessus. Et : "oui, y'a du mal de fait…"

#4 : Oui, pour ceux qui ne savent pas, les titres japonais se déclinent en version masculine et féminine. Et visiblement, ils ne mélangent pas les deux.( Fin du cours express, mdr. )

* * *

Reviews onegaï :3


	9. Miss déveine

**Auteur :** Luinil Azurétoile

**Base :** Hikaru no Go Xover réalité

**Genre :** Heuuuu… Vous êtes vraiment sûr d'en vouloir un ? Bon, ok ! Délire total, alors ! Total et hystérique.

**Disclaimer :** ( Haaaan… Qu'est-ce que je peux détester ce truc… Mais bon, quand y faut, y faut ! )

_Luinil, voix ânonnante_ : Les-persos-de-HikaGo-ne-sont-pas-à-moi… ( Ayé, c'est fait. T-T )

C'est dommage quand même, j'aimerais beaucoup en avoir certains sous la main… # bave copieusement #

En revanche, étant donné que Rin est à moi, on touche pas sans permission ! Hin hin hin !

**Avertissement :** Pour ceux qui ont pas vu toute la série, SPOILERS !!!! Et pour les fans, désolée de décevoir : pas une trace de yaoi prévue, là dedans. -.-;;;

**Résumé :** Mieux vaut éviter les pensées "se serait bien, si...". Ce genre de chose se retourne systématiquement contre vous ! C'est ce qu'à découvert Rin à ses dépends. Elle qui s'était dit qu'avoir l'aide d'un fantôme tel que Saï, pour progresser au Go, pouvait être amusant, la voilà propulsée dans l'univers de HikaGo. Et hantée par ledit fantôme, par-dessus le marché ! Si encore, l'un comme l'autre, ils avaient une toute petite idée de ce qu'on attend d'eux...

**Notes techniques :** Les _paroles en italique_, c'est virtuellement "en français dans le texte", mdr.

Et celles entre #…#, correspondent aux conversations mentales avec Saï. Valà, maintenant, vous êtes parés, yerk, yerk, yerk !

**Reviews :**

**S.L.I.A :** Kyaaaa ! Chuis désolée ! Il se sera fait attendre un long moment, celui-là ! Mais bon, j'étais vraiment surchargée de boulot, ces dernier temps, alors je me suis plutôt concentrée à boucler "Double Shinigami". Bon, en contrepartie, je bat des record d'hystérie et de débilité avec Rin, dans ce chapitre. Chuis pardonnée ? Kissu !

**Rynn :** Tiens ! Une homonyme de Rin ! :D Hello ! Mdr ! Et pourquoi je pourrais pas torturer Rin, si j'en ai envie ? Un OC, c'est là pour en chier un minimum, sinon ça n'a aucun intérêt ! ( _Auteur sadique Powa_ ! ) Biz !

* * *

**Chapitre 8 :** _Miss déveine… !_

Alors… Comment vous expliquer ça… Que si une échelle pour le degré de chance existe, je dois avoisiner les zéros ? Nan, même pas… C'est au-dessous de la vérité, ça. Plutôt que, si cette foutue échelle existe, je dois être hors catégorie, tellement je suis dans le négatif !!!!!

Ça vous avance pas plus ?

Ben voyons…

Bon ! Faut que je vous plante tout le décor, dans ce cas. Vous allez comprendre…

Aujourd'hui, mmh… 25 janvier 2005… un mardi, donc… Devant la Nihon Ki-In, histoire de changer. Me voilà, en tailleur pantalon… sur mon 31, si, si, si… évitant de tirer trop la gueule pour pas faire tâche sur le cliché, du photographe du Go-Weekly.

Ça ferait désordre.

Il n'empêche que j'hésite entre : me pendre… tuer la première personne qui me passe sous la main, histoire de me passer les nerfs… ( Genre ce photographe horripilant qui passe son temps à dire "Souriez !", en nous bombardant de flashs… ) ou alors me mettre à brailler dans toute la rue: "_POUR-QUOI MOUAAAAA _???!!!", les poings levés vers le ciel…

Toujours pas plus avancés ? Roooh allez ! Cherchez un peu.

………

Nan, vraiment, rien ?

Bon… Et si je vous dit : "Putain… les relations, ça aide vachement…" Aaaah ! Je vois comme un début de doute dans vos yeux.

- Serrez-vous la main, s'il vous plaît.

KYAAAAA ! NAN ! J'VEUX PAS !!! HORS DE QUESTION !!!!

Crispée au possible, je me tourne vers mon adversaire du jour. Il me dédie un petit sourire froid.

OUI !!! Vous avez bien compris : IL !!!! C'EST LA TOUT LE PROBLEME !!!!

Quand je vous disais que les relations, ça aide ! Surtout, quand on détient les titres de Goseï depuis trois-quatre ans, celui d'Honïnbo depuis deux ans, et que le titre de Meïjin semble être le prochain à vouloir tomber dans votre escarcelle.

MONSIEUR Ogata dit : "Je veux jouer contre cette fille", et les autres disent "Amen".

Dans le négatif complet, j'vous dis…

Ça avait été folklo, le soir où la Ki-In m'avait appelée pour m'annoncer cette graaande nouvelle.

« - C'est un grand honneur, d'être sollicitée par un joueur de ce niveau… » qu'ils m'avaient dit.

T'en foutrais, oui !!! Ma distance de sécurité, avec Ogata, ça devait être AU MOINS dix mètres ! Y'a pas moyen ! Juste un Goban être nous, C'EST MILLE FOIS TROP PRES !!!!

La seule chose que j'ai faite en apprenant qu'Ogata serait mon adversaire pour les Shin Shodan Série, ça avait été d'appeler Hikaru, direct. Et il avait à peine décroché, que je lui fusillais les deux tympans et le reste, en braillant comme un veau :

- J'VEUX PAAAAAAS !!!!

Après seulement, je lui avais expliqué. Enfin… une fois que le bourdonnement persistant de ses oreilles se soit un peu calmé, évidemment…

Derrière moi, Saï affiche une mine inquiète.

C'est qu'on est tous tombé d'accord sur UN point, avec lui et Hikaru :

Ce match…

… va être…

… une catastrophe…

Je suis officiellement morte et enterrée. Ogata va forcément reconnaître le style de jeu de Saï, ( si c'est pas déjà fait… ) et il ne va PLUS me lâcher !

JE VEUX RENTRER CHEZ MOIIII !!!!

La poignée de main que j'échange avec mon adversaire est… glaciale. Je vois pas d'autre terme. Et il me donne l'impression de me scanner dans mes moindres détails.

Il est trop flippant, ce type !!!!

# Saaaaaï !!!! J'veux pas y alleeeer !!! #

# Voyons, voyons… #

- Bien… Et si nous y allions ?

# Si je fais demi-tour pour prendre le premier métro, tu m'en voudras ? Hein, dis ? #

# OUI ! Tu vas me faire le plaisir de rentrer dans cette pièce, et d'affronter tes peurs ! On va jouer, et on va le battre ! #

# Mais je vais mouriiiiir ! #

Saï paraît calculer un truc, pendant deux secondes. Et à ma grand inquiétude, je vois apparaître sur ses lèvres, un sourire sadique, au moins digne des miens…. Dont je suis assez fière au passage…

Raison de plus pour paniquer !!!

# Isumi est venu voir notre partie… Tu vas quand même pas abandonner, comme ça, si ? Il serait déçu… #

J'en pile net, et me tourne vers lui, totalement abasourdie.

………

………

Ah l'enfoiré ! OH LE TRAITRE !!!

- Haruno-san ? Ça ne va pas ? s'inquiète le journaliste derrière moi, alors que j'arrivais toujours pas à décoller un pied du sol.

# ESPECE DE TRAITRE ! SALAUD ! ENFOIRE !!! C'EST UN PUTAIN DE COUP BAS, ÇA !!! #

# Avance, # réplique Saï avec un petit air fier de lui, malgré mon engueulade colorée.

J'obéit en rageant intérieurement, déversant sur lui toutes les insultes à ma disposition, et n'hésitant pas à en inventer d'autres en direct live, histoire de faire bonne mesure.

Et lui, il se marre.

… Je vais finir par croire que j'ai une mauvaise influence sur lui…

# Tu me le paierais, ça ! Je te jure !!! # que j'assène pour la énième fois, alors que nous entrons dans la "Chambre du Profond Mystère".

Seul avantage à ces conneries, c'est que je suis plus stressée du tout. Plutôt l'inverse, en fait.

AH !!! Y VA Y PRENDRE, OGATA !!!

… Installation de part et d'autre du Goban.

Echange de regards polaires.

Je surprend une lueur déconcertée dans les yeux qui me font face. Ogata, qui, tout à l'heure, se moquait silencieusement de mon air inquiet, vient de réaliser que j'ai totalement changé d'état d'esprit.

- C'est l'heure, annonce un des juges. Le nouveau pro a Noir. Le Komi est de cinq point et demi pour blanc. Vous avez 2 heures. A la fin du temps réglementaire, vous avez un byoyomi d'une minute par coup.

Tant qu'à faire, j'espère que ça ira pas jusqu'au byoyomi. Pour Saï, s'entend. Ogata, je m'en fous.

- Veuillez commencer !

On est…

… foutus…

* * *

La partie suit calmement son cours. Pour ce que j'arrive à lire, Saï et Ogata en sont encore à se tourner gentiment autour, pour prendre la mesure de l'adversaire. Mais Saï réfléchit depuis dix bonnes minutes, là…

Il doit forcément préparer un truc.

Mon fantôme m'indique finalement le coup suivant, que je m'empresse de jouer. Face à moi, Ogata fronce les sourcils, l'air surpris, ou contrarié, je ne sais pas trop. Mais je ne vais pas déranger Saï pour le bombarder de questions, vu l'importance de cette partie.

J'essaye donc de trouver par moi-même, ce que ce coup a d'aussi étrange.

C'est marrant… Il me fait une impression bizarre. Depuis quelques mois que j'assiste à toutes les parties de Saï, c'est comme si ce coup ne lui ressemblait pas… parce qu'il paraît… faible ?

Je lui jette un coup d'œil à la fois inquiet et interrogateur. Mais il n'y prend pas garde, continuant d'étudier le goban d'un air absorbé. Ses yeux, seuls, dépassent par-dessus son éventail. Il a l'air serein. J'irais même jusqu'à dire : amusé.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me fait ?! Qu'est-ce qui lui prend de sortir un coup à la con comme ça ! Ce genre de truc, c'est plutôt… du style… à Hikaru…

………

………

Oh non… Il a quand même pas osé ?

Cinq ou six coups de plus s'échangent. Je surveille Ogata par en-dessous, histoire de voir ses réactions, et si l'idée de Saï est bien une idée tordue, comme je le pense.

Pose de pierre noire. Check de la tête d'Ogata.

……

Bon. Alors là, tout de suite, il donne l'impression de se décomposer sur place, confirmant qu'il s'agissait bien d'un piège foireux à la Hikaru.

Kyaaa ! Trop fendard !!!! Il a une de ses tronches ! C'est à mourir de rire !!!!!

Une vague de fou-rire incontrôlable pointe le bout de son museau, en fourbe. Je pique du nez vers le sol, me mordant la lèvre inférieure, essayant de contenir la catastrophe imminente.

# SAAAAAI !!!! # je hurle intérieurement, en me sentant sur le point de craquer.

Et Saï a THE réflexe qui sauve la partie. Pas le "coup divin", mais pas loin : il se jette sur moi, en m'enlace en deux secondes, me submergeant d'une sensation glaciale.

Et je peux vous dire qu'un truc pareil… ça calme. Ça calme, mais bien ! … Bon par contre, vous pouvez oublier tout effet d'un quelconque appareil de chauffage, pour AU MOINS une semaine.

Me retrouvant donc à essayer de réprimer des frissons de froid, plutôt qu'un éclat de rire retentissant, je me re-concentre sur le Goban. Avec comme intention de ne plus en décoller les yeux, sous peine d'exploser de rire, si je recroise le regard d'Ogata.

# Je peux te lâcher ? # me demande Saï avec anxiété.

# Heuuu… Laisse au moins une main sur mon épaule, des fois que ça ait envie de me reprendre, onegaï, # fis-je dans un petit couinement intérieur.

C'est que je me connais un minimum : J'en suis capable !

La partie reprend donc un cours à peu près normal.

… J'ai l'impression de ressentir les envies de meurtres de mon adversaire, d'ici… Et autant vous dire que c'est pas le genre de chose géniale, quand vous êtes stressée comme je le suis.

# Me lâche surtout pas, Saï, pitiéééé ! Je vais jamais pouvoir rester calme, sinon. #

# Je t'interdit de me faire un coup pareil ! #

# Méééé ! C'est pas ma faute ! T'as vu la tête qu'il fait ? Le coup foireux à la Hikaru, il arrive pas à le digérer ! #

Et je sens que mon fou-rire pas encore moribond, fait une nouvelle tentative pour sortir.

# Du calme ! Sois un peu sérieuse ! C'est une partie importante ! #

Le coup de gueule de Saï, me refroidit aussi sûrement que s'il m'avait sauté dessus une seconde fois.

# Gomen… #

Il marmonne d'un air fâché, et se replonge dans son étude du Goban. Mais il laisse toujours sa main sur mon épaule.

Oh là là, la loose…Je m'en veux de l'avoir déconcentré pour ce genre de bêtise. J'espère que ça va pas lui coûter la partie.

Chuis vraiment trop nulle…

La partie reprend. Je reste les yeux rivés sur le plateau, parce que ça risque de mal se finir si je regarde ailleurs. Pis bon, ça me permet de surveiller où en est Saï.

Enfin… A peu près… Au comptage de points, j'ai encore du mal. Mais vraiment BEAUCOUP de mal !

Bon. Les bases des territoires sont plus ou moins jetées, ils vont plus tarder à attaquer réellement le Yose. (#1) A vue de nez… Y'a pas moyen de les départager. Donc, ça semble serré.

………

Sauf si y'a des trucs où j'ai encore rien compris ! Et ça serait pas surprenant ! Enfin bon… Ouais, en fait, y'a que au milieu, où c'est pas encore très clair. Et forcément, c'est juste là, où Ogata vient de jouer.

'Tit Saï, tu vas faire quoi, maintenant ?

Mon revenant s'absorbe dans une profonde réflexion. Puis il m'indique tranquillement un coup. Celui d'Ogata met un temps certains à arriver. De nouveau Saï réfléchit longuement. L'air tendu.

Cette séquence au centre est donc si importante que ça ? Pourtant… Tous les groupes qui s'y trouvent sont soit vivants, soit connectés… non ?

Les deux joueurs mettent quasiment vingt-cinq minutes pour échanger deux coups. Et finalement, après le tour d'Ogata :

# Rin… J'ai un problème… # m'avoue Saï d'un air penaud.

# Agru ? T'as perdu ? Naaaan ! Tu déconnes ?! #

# Non, ce n'est pas ça… Au prochain coup, je décide de la fin de la partie… #

# Ben c'est cool ! Joue celui qui permet de battre Ogata, et on en parle plus ! # je répond, aux anges.

Il m'a fait peur l'espace d'un instant : je ne pouvais même pas l'imaginer en train de perdre contre Mister "Iceberg de la mort".

# … mais si je joue ce coup, on gagnera de plus de vingt-cinq points… sans le komi inversé… # achève t-il.

Ah… D'accord… Effectivement, c'est un problème. J'irais même jusqu'à dire que c'est un problème MAJEUR !

# Et tu peux pas jouer autre chose ? #

# Si je joue autre chose, on perd au mieux d'une quinzaine de points. #

# T'as vraiment aucun moyen de l'emporter juste de quelques point, même avec ce komi ? Vraiment aucun ? #

# Non. J'ai beau chercher… si je joue autre chose que le keima (#2) en 12-14, on perd. Et si je le joue, Ogata n'aura aucune solution pour remonter l'écart dû à la perte de son groupe, sur le bord droit. La partie est trop avancée… Et je doute qu'il s'humilie jusqu'à abandonner… #

# Ah… #

# Qu'est-ce que je fais… ? #

Bonne question. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Parce que, le résultat de cette partie, c'est pas lui qui va devoir en subir les conséquences : C'EST MOI !!!

Donc pour résumer, je peux : me payer l'intense plaisir d'infliger une défaite cuisante à Ogata, mais avec l'assurance de me faire pourrir la vie par tout le monde, et par lui en tout premier lieu, ou alors accepter volontairement de me faire ramasser par ce prétentieux imbu de sa personne, et sans être franchement sûre de pas l'avoir sur le dos ensuite.

Il est peut-être prétentieux, mais il est loin d'être con : même si "je" perd contre lui, il sait quel est le niveau réel qui se cache derrière moi. (#3)

Et en plus, j'ai moyennement envie de perdre en sachant que toute la bande est venue me voir jouer. Surtout quand je peux mettre une pilée à l'Honïnbo en titre, par dessus le marché !

Ouais, mais faut pas oublier son entêtement à poursuivre Saï aussi … Il était franchement flippant…

# Saï…? #

# Choisit ce que tu veux. Je ne peux pas décider de ça à ta place. Ce n'est pas vraiment moi que ça affectera le plus… #

J'échappe un soupir triste. Vraiment pas facile de décider. En même temps, dans un cas comme dans l'autre, je vais récolter un paquet d'ennuis… Mais ça, je le savais déjà lorsque j'ai appris contre qui je jouais aujourd'hui… Dans un sens comme dans l'autre, c'est pas la joie : Jouer le meilleur coup, équivaut à un suicide, et jouer volontairement un mauvais coup, me fait mal au cœur, vis à vis du niveau de Saï… Mais à par perdre, je peux pas faire grand chose de mieux.

Alors, perdu pour perdu…

- J'abandonne.

Et je m'incline poliment par-dessus le Goban. Amano ne parvient pas à réprimer une exclamation de surprise déçue. Ogata est… polaire.

Perso, ça me paraît être la meilleure solution. La plus juste pour Saï, et la moins galère pour la suite. En plus, y'a une autre considération technique vitale : je vais bientôt plus pouvoir me retenir d'éclater de rire ! Il FAUT que j'arrête cette partie MAINTENANT ! Cinq minutes de plus, et ça tourne à l'incident diplomatique !!!

- Très bien… Nous allons passer dans la salle à côté pour faire le commentaire, annonce l'arbitre ( si je peux l'appeler comme ça…).

Nous nous levons. Je garde consciencieusement le nez baissé, en me mordant l'intérieur des lèvres. Conscient du danger, et parfaitement déprimé par moi, Saï garde une main posée sur mon épaule. Juste deux minutes à tenir, encore…

- Excusez moi un instant, dis-je précipitamment, avant de prendre la direction des toilettes en trottinant.

Sachant que si je l'osais, je m'y ruerais à toute allure.

Je croise en chemin, la bande d'Hikaru, qui se préparait aussi à aller écouter le commentaire.

- Deux secondes ! je les préviens avec un sourire de trois kilomètres sur le visage.

J'atteins ENFIN les toilettes, et je claque la porte dans mon dos, sans aucune douceur.

Vérification rapide, que je suis parfaitement seule, puis…

- WARFWARFWARFWARFWARF !!!

… c'est l'explosion : Je me met à hurler de rire. Tellement secouée par ma crise, que je suis obligée de me hisser sur le meuble où sont encastrés les lavabos, et de m'adosser au miroir, pour ne pas me vautrer lamentablement par terre. Heureusement, les toilettes japonaises sont d'une propreté méticuleuse qui tire sur le surnaturel.

Je crois que je me suis jamais pris de crise de rire aussi grave que celle-là. J'en pleure, je m'en tiens les côtes à deux bras, et respirer un jour, ne semble plus vouloir faire partie de mes priorités.

C'est lamentable, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous.

J'entend à peine les coups timides frappés à la porte.

- OUIHIHIHIHIHI !!!???!!!

Le visage sérieux et inquiet d'Isumi apparaît dans l'entrebâillement.

- Ça va, Rin ?

- VIIIII !!! C'EST RIEN, C'EST LES NEEEEERFS !!! HAHAHAHAH !!!! MAIS T'AURAIS VU SA TEEEETE !!!! WOUAHAHAHAHAH !!!!

Voilà, c'est mort. Isumi va me cataloguer dans les dingues finies, juste bonnes à être enfermées. Et malheureusement, ça en remet une couche sur mon fou-rire.

Il referme la porte derrière lui, et me considère d'un air très inquiet.

- Pas si fort. On t'entend dans toute la Ki-In…

- M'EN FOUUUUUUS !!! WAHAHAHAHA !!!

- Rin… soupire t-il d'un air fatigué. ( Il laisse passer un temps de silence, avant d'asséner, d'une voix plutôt mécontente : ) Tu n'as donc aucun respect pour ton adversaire ?

THE douche froide.

Ça me coupe l'herbe sous le pied, encore plus sûrement que si Saï m'avait sauté dessus.

Je le dévisage avec surprise. Il me toise d'un air… déçu.

Ah…

Si je pouvais me ratatiner et disparaître dans la seconde, ce serait génial. Je n'aime pas les reproches silencieux de ce regard. Je déteste cette sensation de malaise que cela me procure.

- Bien sûr que si ! dis-je pour me défendre. Je le respecte énormément en tant que joueur !

Ma voix est désagréablement éraillée. Je déteste ça. Il a pas le droit de me faire un coup pareil ! Il n'était pas dans la partie ! Il ignore tout des enjeux qu'il y a derrière ! Il n'a pas le droit de me juger, merde !

Oui ! Ogata est un excellent joueur. Faudrait être aveugle ou stupide pour refuser cette évidence ! Je respecte le joueur. C'est l'homme, qui me pose problème. J'y peux rien, c'est physique !

- Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu donnais, continue t-il, sans me lâcher des yeux, et sans élever la voix d'un poil. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris d'abandonner ? Rien n'était joué ! Tu n'avais aucun retard.

Misère. Tuez moi, quelqu'un. Je vais finir par fondre en larmes, si il continue de me fixer avec cet air froid.

En même temps, je me demande pourquoi ça me surprend : je le savais bien que ça serait une journée de merde…

- La partie était terminée.

Ma voix est assourdie. Si je parle plus fort, ça va mal tourner. Crise de colère ou de larmes, je sais pas, mais ça va forcément MAL tourner.

Il pose ses mains sur le meuble, de chaque côté de mes chevilles, m'y bloquant définitivement.

- Bien sûr que non. Tu n'avais pas perdu. Il y avait des tas de choses à…

- J'ai jamais dit qu'elle était perdue ! J'ai juste dit qu'elle était terminée !

Ma voix s'est chargée de colère en un temps record. C'est pas bon. Je me connais : d'ici deux secondes, les répliques cinglantes vont fuser. Même si je n'en pense pas un mot.

Isumi s'est tu, et me dévisage d'un air interdit. Apparemment, il a saisit la nuance, c'est déjà ça.

- Mais si… Alors pourquoi… ?

- Je vais peut-être t'apprendre un truc : tous les coups ne sont pas bons à jouer, Isumi-kun !

Et CHLAK !!! Ayé ! J'ai mis les pieds dans le plat. Dans le style de voix : "tu m'emmerdes, t'es vraiment trop con pour comprendre quoi que ce soit.", on fait difficilement mieux. Je lui aurais mis une paire de claques, ça aurait fait limite, moins de mal.

Abattez moi, pitié, ça fera une conne de moins sur Terre…

Nouveau temps d'arrêt interdit de mon vis à vis. Puis son visage se ferme de manière alarmante.

Merdemerdemerde !!!!

J'échappe un soupir :

- Désolée… Je n'avais pas à dire un truc pareil… Je suis à cran, et je réagis un peu n'importe comment dans ces cas-là…

- Non, c'est moi… Je n'aurais pas du te provoquer. J'aurais du me douter, vu ton niveau, que tu n'abandonnais pas sans raison.

Ton froid. TRES très froid. Du genre, que j'aurais jamais cru, ni voulu entendre venant de lui, qui est toujours si calme et si mesuré.

Bon… en même temps, je l'ai bien cherché.

- C'est pas ça… mon niveau n'a rien à voir…

- Bien sûr que si ! me coupe t-il.

Et il a l'air vexé. Ou blessé. Ou jaloux, je sais pas trop.

Et pour dire vrai, j'ai pas envie de savoir.

Je demande d'une toute petite voix :

- Je… je peux descendre ?

… et accessoirement, je peux aller me pendre dans la foulée ?

Isumi recule sans un mot, me laissant la place de sauter sur le sol.

- Tu es calmée ?

Oulà, oui ! Complètement ! Y'a pas de soucis ! Les engueulades de Saï, je gère parfaitement, ça me fait même doucement rigoler, mais alors l'espèce de colère froide "j'ai pas l'air d'y toucher, mais quand même" à la Isumi, c'est re-dou-table ! Comment ça te plombe !

- Ouais, c'est bon. On va éviter de les faire attendre plus longtemps.

- Tout à fait d'accord.

Et il me précède sur le trajet de la salle où a lieu le commentaire. Sans un mot. Même pas un coup d'œil. Alors une esquisse de sourire, vous pensez bien ! Même pas la peine d'y espérer !

L'horreur intégrale.

J'ai toujours été une quiche en relationnel, de toute façon. Ça devrait pas m'étonner. M'enfin quand même. Je le voyais un peu plus zen et patient que ça, le petit Isumi. Plus conciliant aussi. Comme quoi…

Il s'efface pour me laisser entrer la première dans la fosse au lions.

Le traître…

J'essaye de pas afficher une mine trop crispée en rentrant, surtout avec Ogata qui me fusille du regard, les journalistes qui me dévisagent d'un drôle d'air, et le professionnel chargé du commentaire qui me jauge façon "laser haute technologie". Et puis il y a le reste de la bande des ex-Inseïs qui paraissait avoir abandonné tout espoir de me voir rappliquer un jour, et Hikaru qui est en train de déprimer dans un coin en se tenant le front d'une main.

Note à moi même : des fois, je trouve qu'il se prend un peu trop la tête avec son rôle de "coach attitré".

Enfin bon. Tout ça pour arriver à la conclusion que : ça fait beaucoup trop de monde pour moi.

JE VEUX SORTIIIIIR !!!!!

Ma pulsion irrésistible de fuite se traduit par un ralentissement très net de mes pas. Ce qui surprend Isumi, qui me fonce tout simplement dedans.

On s'étale lamentablement par-terre, lui sur moi, et moi sous lui.

Tout simplement.

…………

Vous croyez qu'il y a encore pire que d'être dans le négatif pour mon échelle de chance ? Nan parce que là, j'atteins des records de poisse, je crois.

- _Putaindebordeldechiotte _!!!! _JOURNEE DE MERDE _!!!

Bordée de jurons dans ma langue natale qui paraît d'autant plus retentissante, qu'un silence de plomb est tombé dans la petite pièce. Et y'en a pas un qui bouge.

POUR-QUOI MOUAAAAAAA !!!!!!

Mon cerveau commence à faire preuve d'une capacité de tri fulgurante, à cet instant précis. Vous savez ? Quand vous éliminez en une fraction de seconde, des dizaines et des dizaines de répliques possibles, sans trouver la bonne.

Il faut dire, je suis dans une situation assez délicate. Vous admettrez… Et j'ai pas envie qu'il y ait le moindre sous-entendu, évident ou pas, dans ce que je vais balancer. Genre "Isumi, c'est pas que la situation me déplaise, mais…", ou alors "Isumi, j'ai rien contre toi, mais…"

Enfin, vous voyez ce que je veux dire, quoi.

- Isumi, c'est pas pour te vexer, ni rien… mais t'es pas tout léger, quand même, je marmonne en pianotant du bout des doigts sur le tatami.

Il tressaille, comme si ma voix venait subitement de lui permettre de rebrancher quelques neurones, et de surmonter le choc.

- Ha ! Heu… ! Sumimasen !!!

Il se relève d'un bond comme s'il venait de recevoir une bonne décharge électrique.

Ce qui fait toujours plaisir, mais bon.

Je me relève le plus dignement possible, et m'époussette l'air de rien.

- Tu n'as rien ? s'inquiète Isumi, dont les joues tirent sur le pivoine.

- Nan, c'est cool, tout baigne.

Retient, la réflexion débile sur la proposition de régime, c'est pas le moment, me signale la voix aigrelette de ma bonne conscience.

Sans déconner…

- Et toi ?

- Ça… Ça va, tu…

- … a amorti ta chute. J'ai bien senti, oui.

Ma voix est neutre. Limite désabusée, même.

Isumi en profite pour rejoindre la place que lui avait gardée Waya. Même plus rouge à ce niveau. Plutôt violet-pourpre, je dirais.

Je prend place face à Ogata. Aussi zen que possible sachant que je meurs d'envie d'aller me pendre directement.

L'Honïnbo en titre esquisse un petit sourire supérieur et méprisant en s'allumant une cigarette.

Super… Déjà qu'il m'agaçait déjà pas mal…

- Bien… commença notre arbitre. Nous allons pouvoir revoir cette partie…

Passionnant programme. Pas que j'aime pas les commentaires de partie. Mais là… j'ai passé mon seuil de tolérance aux emmerdes de très très loin. Et j'ai pas d'autre choix que de rester jusqu'au bout, sans broncher.

C'est décidé, je file squatter chez Lia dès que je rentre. Je vais lui raconter en détail cette foutue journée, elle va être morte de rire.

Et pis je ferais un razzia en règle dans le nutella. Ça ira mieux après.

Pfff… Qu'est-ce que c'est monotone… Il sait donc rien dire d'autre que "ce coup était excellent", ce commentateur ? Non pas que Saï ne mérite pas tout ces compliments… C'est vrai que c'est un génie, flirtant avec le divin, après tout.

C'est juste que c'est pas super constructif…

- Ce coup-là m'avait profondément surpris, Haruno-san. J'ai cru que vous aviez mal lu la séquence, et que vous n'aviez pas su en mesurer les dangers…

TILT ? Ah oui ! C'est le coup du "piège foireux à la Hikaru", ça ! Looooool !!!!

- Mais en fait, vous aviez lu beaucoup plus loin. C'était un piège très astucieux et imparable. Vraiment brillant !

Schling ! On réprime le sourire "ultra bright" qui est en train de fleurir sur ses lèvres. Un peu de tenue, que diable !

- J'ai été à bonne école, dis-je, en glissant un regard en coin à Hikaru "Maître ès coups en fourbe".

Assis à mes côtés, Saï est rose de plaisir, dissimulant son contentement derrière son sacro-saint éventail.

# Hikaru t'as appris deux-trois trucs utiles, l'air de rien, ne Saï ? #

Il me fait les gros yeux.

J'arriverais pas à lui faire admettre que son élève favori peut être plus fort que lui sur certains points. C'est que Fujiwara no Saï est du genre têtu, m'sieurs dames !

Ogata, lui, est pas super ravi. Ça doit faire un peu trop de compliments pour une "shôdan", étrangère de surcroît. Et pis, il s'est bien fait avoir tout du long.

Ça doit vexer un peu quand même…

"Schling" réprimé bis !

On arrive enfin aux derniers coups. Et les commentaires se font plus hésitants.

Evidemment… Et vas falloir que je m'explique, peut-être ? … Je le sens pas, ça…

- Et vous avez abandonné ici, conclut notre commentateur d'un air déçu.

Oui, j'ai abandonnée ici. Ce qui me va toujours très bien.

- Pourquoi ?

Hips. Joker ? Nan ? J'ai pas droit ? Appeler un ami alors ? Non plus ? …… Ah… C'est pas gagné alors.

- Sincèrement ? dis-je, un peu mal à l'aise.

Regard insistants. Ils sont, limite, tous prêts à boire mes paroles.

Hiiiiips !!!!

- Et bien… De mon point de vue, aucun coup ne valait la peine d'être joué.

J'ai la nette impression d'entendre un bruit de chute brutale sur ma gauche.

Il devait pas s'y attendre à celle-là, le Hikaru.

Long silence dans la salle.

Ah… Y'a pas que Hikaru que ça surprend… Tention ! Grosse tempête en préparation !

- C'est à dire ? demanda Ogata en allumant sa "je-ne-sais-plus-trop-combientième" cigarette.

Oulà… Je serais lui, je tiendrais pas me voir "rentrer dans les détails". Remarquez, moi, personnellement, j'y tiens pas des masses.

Je me contente donc de hausser les épaules en silence, éludant sa question.

- Auriez-vous eu peur de ce dernier combat au centre ? insiste t-il avec un petit sourire supérieur.

- Au risque de vous surprendre, voir de vous décevoir : même pas.

Pasbonpasbon ! Si il continue de me provoquer, ça va partir en live complet !!!! Je vais vraiment le faire, cet incident diplomatique !

A ma gauche, Hikaru esquisse de vagues gestes de panique, m'indiquant de la fermer vite fait.

Comme si Ogata allait m'en laisser l'occasion…

- Pourtant, l'abandon était effectivement ce que vous aviez de mieux à faire. Aucun des coups possibles ne vous permettait de vous en sortir…

# Il se trompe ! # s'insurge Saï.

# Oui, ça je sais. Si y'en a un des deux qui se plante, à priori, c'est pas toi. #

- Absolument tous, insiste t-il sereinement, alors que je ne répondais rien.

Non mais ho ! Pour qui il se prend, lui ! Saï l'a baladé de bout en bout ! Et facile en plus !

Je me sens bouillir de rage : Ce regard hautain et méprisant me met hors de moi.

Il est pourtant bien capable de reconnaître la force de Saï, non ? Qu'est-ce qu'il cherche à faire ? Se prendre, une humiliation publique ? Pas de problème ! On. Ne. Touche. Pas. A. Saï.

- Non, Ogata-senseï, dis-je d'une voix sourde. Tous sauf un.

Ho ! Tiens ! Y'a un tel silence, qu'on entend distinctement que Hikaru se frappe le front d'un air accablé.

- Vraiment ? fait Ogata, d'un air dubitatif. Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas joué, dans ce cas ?

Cette fois, je n'arrive pas à retenir le sourire hypocrite qui fleurit sur mes lèvres. Et au même moment, j'ai la pleine conscience que je suis en train de faire l'une des conneries les plus monumentales de ma vie.

Désolée, des perches pareilles, j'ai du mal à les laisser passer. Même quand il le faudrait VISIBLEMENT !

- Vous voulez jouer cette séquence, Senseï ?

Une lueur de colère s'allume dans le regard bleu d'Ogata.

Oui, je sais : mauvais plan ! Il va me tourner une claque magistrale d'ici cinq secondes, ça va pas faire long feu.

- Aucun coup ne permettait la victoire de Noir, réplique t-il d'une voix dangereusement basse.

- 12-14, keima, je répond, implacable.

Et suicidaire, accessoirement.

# C'était bien la peine d'abandonner, # me fait remarquer Saï.

# Oh hein ! C'est bon ! C'est pas toi qui va trinquer, après ça. #

# Mais pourquoi tu l'as dit, dans ce cas ? #

# Bah ! Officiellement, j'ai perdu. Et puis, j'y peux rien, il me revient pas. Alors il a pas besoin de beaucoup chercher, pour me trouver. #

# Il va réellement falloir que je t'apprenne à tenir ta langue, dans certaines situations… #

# Ouais, ben tu vas avoir du boulot. Bon courage. Maintenant, tu voudrais bien t'occuper de ce Goban, s'il te plaît ? #

# Haï, haï, # soupire t-il.

Il me fait répondre au coup d'Ogata avec la rapidité de quelqu'un qui a déjà étudié toutes les possibilités. Toute l'assistance est penchée avec attention sur le plateau de jeu. Et je sens le regard inquiet d'Hikaru peser sur moi.

Ça va. C'est bon. Je sais TRES BIEN que j'en ai encore fait une !

On joue dix coups. Pas un de plus. Pas un de moins. Après la pose de ma dernière pierre, Ogata reste à fixer le Goban sans y croire.

Son groupe sur le bord droit est… mort. Trente points de victoire confortables, pour Noir.

J'enfonce le clou ? Oh allez. Au point où j'en suis, de toute façon…

Mais je prend juste garde à ne laisser transparaître aucun mépris, ni aucune hypocrisie dans ma voix. Mon ton est miraculeusement neutre :

- Pardonnez-moi, d'avoir trouvé qu'une telle victoire était malvenue, Ogata-senseï.

Je m'incline le plus humblement possible ( sans que ça tourne au lèche-botte ) au-dessus du Goban.

Ça me coûte, mais j'ai pas mal à rattraper, alors… mettons que je peux au moins faire cet effort.

* * *

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, au sortir de la Ki-In, pendant que je m'emmitoufle soigneusement sous mes différentes couches de manteau et d'écharpe… ( Au risque de me répéter, il pèle, ici. )

- Rin ! T'es un génie ! s'écrie Waya, en me sautant proprement dessus.

- Hn. Déconnes. Chuis suicidaire, tu veux dire.

- Tu plaisantes ! Quand on va dire ça à Morishita-senseï… Il va t'adorer, avant même que t'ais mis un pied chez lui !

- Hou-rra…

Si, si. Je suis ultra motivée, je vous jure. … Quand je repense au regard furax d'Ogata, tout à l'heure… Misère, tuez-moi, avant que lui ne le fasse…

- L'encourage pas, Waya, marmonne Hikaru, avec une tête d'enterrement de trois pieds de long. T'imagines même pas les ennuis qu'elle vient de s'attirer.

- Moi si par contre… dis-je, d'un ton fatigué. Raaaah, putain ! Abattez-moi quelqu'un…

Et je cache mon visage dans mes mains gantées.

- Disons… que ça manquait peut-être un peu de tact, juge Obata, qui s'était joint aux spectateurs de la partie.

Normal, c'est un nouveau pro, lui aussi.

J'ironise amèrement :

- Sans déconner !

- Quelle idée aussi… Pourquoi tu n'as pas tenu ta langue, me reproche Isumi.

- Parce que ! Quand on me tend une perche de la taille d'une poutre, faut pas s'étonner de se ramasser toute la charpente sur la gueule !

Il esquisse une grimace désabusée devant mon langage imagé.

- Remarque, si tu voulais de la pub, tu vas en avoir, note Hikaru, avec un haussement d'épaules.

- Hn. Et pis si je voulais un ennemi façon "pitt-bull", je vais l'avoir aussi, hein ?

- Ah ça… acquiesce t-il sombrement.

Je vous l'avais dit : dans le négatif com-plet…

_A suivre…_

* * *

(#1) : Fin de partie. En gros, c'est le moment où chaque joueur ferme les frontières de ses territoires.

(#2) : appelé aussi "saut de cheval". C'est lorsque l'on joue une pierre dans la diagonale d'une pierre adverse, sur un rectangle de deux cases. ( Je sais pas si je suis très claire… XD )

(#3) : Je présente toutes mes excuses aux fans d'Ogata, moi je peux pas. Physiquement pas possible. XD

* * *

Reviews onegaï :3


	10. Concordance

**Auteur :** Luinil Azurétoile

**Base :** Hikaru no Go Xover réalité

**Genre :** Heuuuu… Vous êtes vraiment sûr d'en vouloir un ? Bon, ok ! Délire total, alors ! Total et hystérique. -

**Disclaimer :** ( Haaaan… Qu'est-ce que je peux détester ce truc… Mais bon, quand y faut, y faut ! )

_Luinil, voix ânonnante_ : Les-persos-de-HikaGo-ne-sont-pas-à-moi… ( Ayé, c'est fait. T-T )  
C'est dommage quand même, j'aimerais beaucoup en avoir certains sous la main… # bave copieusement #

En revanche, étant donné que Rin est à moi, on touche pas sans permission ! Hin hin hin !

**Avertissement :** Pour ceux qui ont pas vu toute la série, SPOILERS ! Et pour les fans, désolée de décevoir : pas une trace de yaoi prévue, là dedans. -.-;;;

**Résumé :** Mieux vaut éviter les pensées "se serait bien, si...". Ce genre de chose se retourne systématiquement contre vous ! C'est ce qu'à découvert Rin à ses dépends. Elle qui s'était dit qu'avoir l'aide d'un fantôme tel que Saï, pour progresser au Go, pouvait être amusant, la voilà propulsée dans l'univers de HikaGo. Et hantée par ledit fantôme, par-dessus le marché ! Si encore, l'un comme l'autre, ils avaient une toute petite idée de ce qu'on attend d'eux...

**Notes techniques :** Les _paroles en italique_, c'est virtuellement "en français dans le texte", mdr.  
Et celles entre #…#, correspondent aux conversations mentales avec Saï. Valà, maintenant, vous êtes parés, yerk, yerk, yerk !

**Reviews :** Tsssss ! ffnet a encore changé des trucs qu me bousille ma mise en page. Y'a plus moyen de mettre des lignes à vide avec juste des points. COMMENT JE FAIS POUR RENDRE LES BLOCAGES DES PERSOS MOI ! Enfin bon... Je m'égare... v.v;

(Edité depuis... )

**S.L.I.A :** Bon, chuis sauvée ! Ouf ! Heuuu… Rin reste très dubitative devant son prix. Elle me dit te demander si elle doit aller se pendre tout de suite ou pas… Mais t'as fini de faire déprimer mes OC ! C'est un truc que je peux très bien faire toute seule ! Mdr ! Biz !

**Naera** : Heu… magnifique ? Je sais pas si le terme est très juste. "Franchement atteint", là oui, je serais plus d'accord. XD Contente que ça t'amuse toujours autant. Bisous !

**Emilie** : Je serais toi, je voudrais pas trop la voir la tête d'Ogata. Dans le genre dangereux, heu… il se pose là, mdr. C'est pas le genre de gars que j'aimerais mettre en colère. Mais Rin est suicidaire. -.- ;;; Je te promet l'arrivée d'Akira pour le chap suivant, alors va falloir être patiente. ;) Kissu !

**Rynn :** Nan nan, elle est pas folle. Mais le stress a des effets bizarres sur elle. C'est rigolo ! ( _Le savant fou face à une nouvelle expérience_. ) Mdr ! Biz !

**Anima** : Lol, j'étais inquiète dans l'attente du verdict. Mais en fait non. Ouf ! Ben oui : l'abus de fics débiles est dangereux pour la santé. Il paraît qu'on devient trop vite dépendant à ces petites bêtes. ;) Kiss !

* * *

**Chapitre 9 :** _Concordance _

– Et ça, je te le range où ?

– L'étagère à gauche. Tout en haut.

Je tire l'escabeau à l'endroit correspondant, avant d'y grimper avec un carton rempli de boîtes de conserve. Je cale le carton entre moi et l'étagère, avant de ranger soigneusement les boîtes, une à une.

Un peu plus loin, Lia achève de checker sa dernière livraison, tout en servant les clients qui entrent.

Elle m'a embauchée officiellement, même si j'ai tout fait pour que mon aide au magasin reste au stade "service".

– Je veux pas d'ennuis, et puis de toute façon, j'avais déjà prévu de prendre un employé, avait-elle dit. Alors autant que ça soit toi. De toute façon, même quand tu seras pro, il te faudra un autre job en parallèle, au moins au début, non ?

J'avoue, j'ai trouvé mon maître, niveau entêtement. J'ai cédé : une fois officiellement pro, je laisserai mon "baïto" de serveuse, mais je garderai celui d'aide chez Lia. Etant donné que je passe pratiquement ma vie chez elle quand j'ai du temps libre… ça va pas me changer grand chose…

J'en fini avec mon carton, et redescend en chercher un nouveau. Lia en attrape un second, profitant d'une accalmie entre les clients, pour accélérer le rythme de rangement.

– Quand est-ce qu'on se refait une sortie "boîte" avec Asumi ? me demande t-elle tout à coup, deux présentoirs plus loin.

– Attend voir… Elle est en tournoi pour l'instant. Elle a pas trop de temps libre…

– Zut… Me serais bien défoulée un peu, moi… ( Elle laisse passer un temps de silence qui n'augure rien de bon. ) Pourquoi on embarquerait pas tes supers copains ?

– Heuuuu… Nan.

– Pourquoi pas ?

– On va dire que pour la sécurité morale et physique d'Isumi, c'est un mauvais plan.

– Aaaaaah ! Le FAMEUX Isumi… Quand est-ce que tu me le présentes ? Depuis le temps que tu m'en parles, j'ai bien envie de voir de quoi il a l'air. Pis les autres aussi tant qu'à faire.

Looool. M'aurait étonné, aussi.

– Quelque chose d'autre à proposer, qu'une sortie en boite ? je lui demande.

– Mmmh… Un repas typiquement français, un de ces quatre ?

– Y'aurait moyen de s'amuser.

– N'est-ce pas.

On éclate de rire en chœur.

C'est le moment que mon portable choisi pour sonner. Les premières notes d'"Hitomi no Chikara" résonnent. Oui, au risque de vous surprendre, cette chanson existe toujours dans cette dimension. Sauf qu'il s'agit juste d'un single comme un autre, et non plus le générique d'un certain Anime sur le Go.

Et celle-là, c'est la sonnerie que j'ai réservée à Isumi.

J'attrape mon portable en quatrième vitesse, sous le regard goguenard de Lia.

Keskimveuuut !

– Moshi moshi ! Rin desu !

« – Isumi des'. Ça va ?

– Heu… oui. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

« – Tu es où, là ? »

– Ben heu… chez une copine, pourquoi ?

« – Je suis devant chez toi. Et je m'inquiétais un peu de pas avoir de réponse quand je sonnais. »

– Hein ? Mais, on avait rendez-vous qu'à… ( coup d'œil rapide à ma montre. ) cinq heures ! OH MISERE, CHUIS A LA BOURRE ! CHUIS DESOLEE, J'AI PAS FAIT GAFFE A L'HEURE !

Il éclate de rire à l'autre bout du fil.

– J'arrive ! Chuis là dans dix minutes ! Scuse-moua !

« – C'est si près que ça ? Je peux passer te chercher, au point ou j'en suis. »

– Maismais, mais non !

« – Mais si, ça m'occupera. Où c'est ? »

La mort dans l'âme, je lui explique où trouver "_Un p'tit bout de France_".

« – A tout de suite ! » conclut-il en raccrochant.

Je me tourne vers Lia en soupirant :

– Je suis la dernière des connes. J'ai pas de cervelle : j'ai complètement zappé que je devais aider Isumi sur son Français, à cinq heures tapante.

– Ah ouais. Il est pas loin de vingt. Pas mal comme retard stratégique.

– Va chier.

– Et du coup ?

– Il passe me chercher. … Achetez moi un cerveau, pitié.

– Un réveil ça sera aussi utile, et vachement moins onéreux. ( Je lui lance une grimace de remerciement face à ce joyeux "enfonçage de clou". ) N'empêche, rit-elle, ça se fait pas de laisser l'homme de ses rêves poireauter sur son pallier.

– Va mourir. C'était pas voulu.

– Bon côté des choses : je vais enfin voir la tête qu'il a.

– Ben tiens.

– Allez ! Dix minutes, ça laisse juste le temps de boucler le rangement !

Et elle me refile un nouveau carton en rigolant. Je retourne m'immerger dans les rayons, notant au passage que mon amie prend deux secondes pour lancer la bouilloire électrique derrière le comptoir, et préparer deux mugs.

Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, ( le temps de ranger ces fichus paquets de gâteaux ), on se retrouve à papoter tranquillement, en plongeant régulièrement le nez dans un cappuccino fumant.

Je fais à peine attention au carillon de l'entrée, trop occupée à raconter je ne sais plus quelle histoire stupide. Mais le sourire rêveur de Lia m'interromps rapidement.

– _Te retourne pas tout de suite, y'a un mec top canon, qui vient de passer la porte_, murmure t-elle, avant de boire une gorgée de liquide brun.

En général, on parle japonais entre nous, pour que Saï puisse profiter de nos délires. Ou donner son avis, si jamais il en a envie. Le seul cas où on revient au français, c'est quand on veut faire des commentaires à ne pas mettre à portée de toutes les oreilles.

En général, c'est quand ça tombe au niveau des "conversation bishôs".

"Mec top canon"… Ça serait pas Isumi, ça ?

Je me retourne discrètement. Un sourire idiot naît aussitôt sur mes lèvres. ( Va vraiment falloir que je fasse quelque chose contre ça, un de ces jours. )

Contre toute attente, Isumi Shinichiro a réussi à trouver notre antre !

Il fouille lentement le magasin du regard.

– _Waouh… Classe, les petites lunettes à verres violets…_

Oui, je trouve aussi. Ça lui va carrément bien.

– _Je vais faire très simple, Lia : je l'ai vu la première. Pas touche._

– _Aaaaah, c'est lui le fameux… Je comprend bien des trucs maintenant…_

– Hn. … Isumi ! Par ici !

Il tourne la tête vers nous, et sourit, avant de nous rejoindre. Il faut dire que le comptoir a tendance à passer facilement inaperçu derrière les rayons surchargés.

– Isumi, je te présente Lia. Lia, Isumi.

Il la salue à la japonaise.

– Konnichiwa.

– _Salut_, répond Lia avec malice.

Isumi sursaute, et esquisse un petit sourire gêné. Je gronde plus ou moins la blondinette :

– Me l'embête pas.

Elle me tire effrontément la langue.

– _T'es sûre qu'il a pas besoin d'une seconde prof pour le français _? glisse t-elle avant de se planquer derrière son mug.

– _T'es sûre que t'as pas un magasin à gérer, des fois_ ?

Lia glousse sans plus de commentaire.

– Bon je file, à demain.

Je me penche par-dessus le comptoir, pour lui faire la bise.

– A demain. _Profites en bien_, ajoute t-elle avec un petit air narquois.

– _Va mourir_, je répond avec un sourire angélique.

Elle me tire à nouveau la langue, et éclate de rire. A sa tête, Isumi a pas tout suivi. Et c'est tant mieux. L'attrapant par le bras, je lui fais reprendre la direction de la sortie.

– Heu… Au revoir, a t-il juste le temps de bafouiller.

– A un de ces jours, Isumi-kun, rit Lia en agitant une main.

* * *

– C'est donc là que tu travailles ?

– Ouais entre-autres. J'ai aussi un emploi de serveuse à côté… Raaaah ! Foutue serrure _de merde _!

Je bataille ferme avec ma clé, et je parviens enfin à ouvrir la porte de mon appart'. Suffit de leur parler gentiment à ces petites bêtes, niark !

– Et quand est-ce que tu trouves le temps de jouer au Go ? me taquine Isumi.

– Tu connais Internet ? C'est fou le nombre d'excellents joueurs qu'on peut trouver… ( Je constate, avec une grimace, que mon appart' est un bordel sans nom. Merde ! J'avais prévu de faire du rangement avant qu'il arrive. ) Ahem… Fais pas gaffe au désordre.

Il a un sourire indulgent, et retire ses chaussures. J'en profite pour débarrasser un peu la table japonaise au milieu du salon, et mettre le tout dans ma chambre.

C'est décidé, la chambre est déclarée zone sinistrée et inaccessible, tout le temps où Isumi est là !

Quand je reviens, la table que j'avais dégagée est à nouveau encombrée, par des bouquins et des cahiers.

Wow ! C'est un pressé quand il s'agit du boulot, lui.

Légèrement déçue, je me laisse tomber à côté de lui.

_En même temps, tu t'attendais à quoi ?_ ricane ma partie réaliste.

Pas à grand chose heureusement. Mais à un peu de papotage avant de s'y mettre, quand même.

Raté.

On s'attaque donc à la révision de la grammaire française, de suite. Enfin… Plutôt, je case Isumi là-dedans, et moi je jette un œil aux devoirs qu'il est censé rendre pour la prochaine fois.

Mes aïeux… ! Il se relit, des fois ?

Ma partie logique me fiche une claque mentale : _Tu te rappelles ? Il A-PPREND ! Forcément qu'il y a des fautes !_ signale t-elle.

Ouais, mais à ce point, quand même ? …… C'est quoi ces concordances de teeeeemps !

_Le système de conjugaison japonaise est beaucoup plus simple_, fait ma partie logique, l'air de rien.

Je vais finir par lui tordre le cou à celle-là !

– Alors ?

Aïe ! Parce qu'il veut mon avis en plus ?

– Heu… Y'a du boulot ?

– Ah… ( Il a l'air déçu. ) A ce point ?

– Ben… Disons que pour ce qui est des accords des verbes, ça va, rien à signaler. ( Note à moi-même : Met des gants pour la suite. ) Par contre, tu zappes les accents presque à tout les coups. Bon encore, ça c'est pas trop grave. En fait, ton problème majeur, c'est la concordance des temps. Tu passes de l'un à l'autre sans logique. Là c'est dur de te suivre. … Bon plus quelques fautes d'orthographe, mais ça…

Il enfoui son visage dans ses bras repliés sur la table, avec un long soupir fatigué.

– Conjugaison ? conclut-il.

– A fond, je répond.

Il émet un vague grognement démoralisé.

– Vous pouvez pas avoir plus simple comme système ?

Je le dévisage avec une certaine surprise, puis je sens une expression taquine envahir mon visage :

– Whoa ! Tu serais pas un peu râleur sur les bords, des fois ? ( J'appuie le bout du stylo que j'ai en main, au milieu de son front, le faisant loucher légèrement. ) T'as signé pour en chier, faut que t'assumes, maintenant.

Il repousse mon stylo d'un geste négligeant.

– Gna gna gna, marmonne t-il vaguement, en se replongeant de mauvaise grâce dans ses cours de conjugaison.

Terrible ! Si je l'osais, je crois bien que je m'écroulerais de rire, là, tout de suite. Il me fait délirer ce mec ! Il a l'air tout gentil, tout raisonnable, mais en fait, NON ! C'est une foutue tête de mule ! Mwahahaha !

– Montre voir ces cours, que je vois comment on t'a expliqué les concordances.

………

Bon. D'un point de vue logique, les explications sont claires. Quand on sait déjà comment ça marche, évidemment. Pas sûr que pour lui ce soit si évident… Comment je reprend ça moi ?

………

Y'avait bien un truc au primaire-collège… La "ligne des temps", ou un truc comme ça… Ça marchait comment déjà ? Ah oui ! Ayé ! Faut juste le temps de la refaire.

Et du coup, me voilà à griffonner dans un coin de feuille, sous l'œil curieux d'Isumi, avant de reprendre tout son cours en m'appuyant sur mon espèce d'échelle. Et tout se passe bien jusqu'à la question fatidique : "Comment tu sais quand te servir de tel ou tel temps ?".

Beuh ! Ce que j'en sais, moi ! C'est instinctif, et puis c'est tout !

Ça va vachement le satisfaire comme réponse, je sens…

Je me remet à feuilleter ses cours. M'étonnerait qu'il ait pas eu un cours sur l'emploi des temps… TIENS ! Qu'est-ce que je disais !

Je lui colle ledit cours sous le nez.

– C'est tout là.

– Oh… fait-il avec un air mortifié.

– Et oui, "oh…". C'est pas interdit de potasser ses cours de temps à autre.

– J'ai pas souvent le temps, se défend t-il.

– Je risque pas de les apprendre à ta place, tu sais.

– Non, c'est sûr, soupire t-il.

On s'absorbe pendant une bonne heure et demie à la correction de ses devoirs. En tout cas, Isumi est beaucoup plus assidu que moi, lorsqu'il s'agit de s'immerger dans le boulot.

Une fois la rédac' bouclée, je m'étire avec soulagement. Il fait de même.

– Merci beaucoup pour ton aide.

– Bah ! Tu parles. Ça m'amuse… Et puis ça ravit mon petit côté sadique.

Et je lui tire légèrement la langue histoire de mieux faire passer la pilule.

– Oh toi… gronde t-il pour la forme.

– Niéhéhéhé ! fis-je dans un ricanement diabolique.

Et il fait un truc qui m'assoie là : il se met à me chatouiller sans aucun ménagement. Je tente de protester plus ou moins entre deux hoquets de rire :

– Héééé ! Naaaaan ! C'est pas du jeu ! RANGE TES MAINS TOUT DE SUITE !

Il m'obéit en rigolant.

– L'hypothèse de Waya est confirmée, m'annonce t-il en se levant.

– … Penser à tuer Waya, la prochaine fois que je le vois.

Son rire résonne de plus belle alors qu'il se dirige vers mon frigo.

… Kesskimfélà ?

Il y récupère un sac plastique.

D'où ça sort, ce machin ?

– Heu… Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, et t'as l'intention de faire quoi avec ?

– Oh ! J'ai rangé ça en arrivant, pendant que tu débarrassais la table. C'était pour te remercier : je voulais te faire un riz au curry maison.

Riz au curry façon japonaise ? Miam !

Mais, fidèle à moi-même, je n'arrive pas à résister à la tentation de le taquiner :

– Tu sais cuisiner ?

– Par la force des choses, répond t-il en farfouillant dans mes placards. Faut bien manger, et la restauration à domicile, ça va bien cinq minutes…

Il a pas l'air de se douter de l'énormité que je vais balancer ensuite :

– Bon à marier, alors…

Un bruit de casseroles plus fort que les autres résonne, me faisant protester :

– Hey ! Ma vaisselle ! ( Il me jette un regard de reproche désabusé. ) Le prend pas mal, c'est ce qu'on dit traditionnellement pour les filles, chez moi. C'était tentant de retourner les choses, désolée.

Grand sourire, moyennement convaincant de repentir.

– Hn. Pareil ici. …… T'as pas d'autocuiseur ? (¤1)

– Nani desu ka ? (¤2)

– Pour le riz. Comment tu le fais cuire ?

– Ben, comme tout le monde : avec de l'eau et une casserole.

Silence.

C'était une connerie ?

– Vous faites encore comme ça en Europe ?

– Heu… ouais. Comme pour les nouilles quoi.

J'ai l'impression de pouvoir ressentir jusqu'ici son désespoir face à mon ignorance. C'est là que je réalise LE truc :

– Dis voir… Me dit pas que tu sais pas faire du riz sans autocuiseur.

Il ne répond rien, se contentant de me regarder en silence avec son expression du mec "pris au piège, mais qui osera pas l'admettre, et qui attend avec anxiété et fatalisme, que sa copine française, complètement irrécupérable, éclate de rire dans la seconde."

– Sérieux ?

– … Ma mère saurait le faire aussi bien… avoue t-il finalement.

Ce qui sous-entend que lui, non. Merde. La fin d'un mythe.

– Je te proposerais bien de le faire, mais vu comme mes quelques copains asiat' se fichaient de nous chaque fois qu'on faisaient des trucs à base de riz, et qu'ils finissaient toujours par se charger de la cuisson eux-mêmes... je préfère m'abstenir.

– J'imagine.…

Je lève les yeux au plafond avec un soupir résigné. Isumi fixe le sac plastique avec un petit air contrarié.

Dommage. J'aurais bien voulu tester ses talents de cuisinier. Juste pour voir…

Finalement, il plonge sa main dans sa poche, et en sort son téléphone portable. Il compose rapidement un numéro.

Erf ! Le sauvetage par "livraison de traiteur à domicile". C'est vachement moins classe, d'un coup… ( Long soupir déçu. )

Oui, je sais, faut que j'arrête… Fais ce que je peux...

– Konbanwa. Est-ce qu'il serait possible de faire une réservation ? …… Une table pour deux… d'ici une heure ? …… Oui ? Parfait, merci. ……. Isumi Shinichiro. ……Hai. …… Hai. …… Arigatô.

AGRU ? Est-ce que j'ai bien compris ce qu'il y avait à comprendre ?

– Tu attrapes un manteau ? me fait-il.

Ah ouais ? Comme ça ? Direct ?

– Et tu comptes m'emmener où ?

– Un de mes restos favoris.

– Ça m'avance vachement...

– C'est un restaurant pour les sumos.

………

………

A votre avis… chuis censée le prendre comment, ça ?

A mon regard méfiant, Isumi comprend que y'a un truc qui cloche. Et je suppose qu'il prend une seconde pour réfléchir à ce qu'il vient de dire.

– Ah ! réalise t-il, avec embarras. Non ! C'est pas ce que tu crois ! C'est juste que c'est une manière de cuisiner très particulière. Je me disais que tu devais pas connaître…

Sous-entendu : et vu ta réaction, c'est le cas.

Il le repassera, l'examen de tact, le p'tit…

– Non effectivement. Ma connaissance de la cuisine japonaise se limite aux nouilles sautées, aux ramens, aux sushis et au Mac Do'.

Isumi échappe un petit soupir fataliste, style "Et ben, y'a du boulot."

Et je l'emmerde… C'est pas moi l'accro aux fast-food.

C'est pas forcément lui non plus, vous me direz...

Je ferme donc ma porte à clé, un peu inquiète de l'endroit où il va me faire atterrir… Il m'attrape par le poignet, à peine mes clés au fond de ma poche.

– Allons, dépêche toi, c'est un peu loin, quand même.

C'est seulement à ce moment que je réalise : ma soirée, c'est… resto en tête à tête avec Isumi.

… On peut pas faire plus bêtement heureuse que moi…

_A suivre..._

* * *

_Luinil_ : Et nan ! Je mettrais pas le détail de ce repas. D'abord par flemme, et ensuite... faut bien le dire, il se passe rien d'intéressant. Promis, la prochaine fois je prend des persos un peu plus dégourdis. -.-;;;;

* * *

(¤1) : Y'a un terme précis, mais je l'ai zappé. Alors si quelqu'un à l'appellation technique, je suis preneuse :) (¤2) : Qu'est-ce que c'est / C'est quoi ?

* * *

Reviews onegaï :3


	11. Saï no kage

**Auteur :** Luinil Azurétoile

**Base :** Hikaru no Go Xover réalité

**Genre :** Heuuuu… Vous êtes vraiment sûr d'en vouloir un ? Bon, ok ! Délire total, alors ! Total et hystérique.

**Disclaimer :** ( Haaaan… Qu'est-ce que je peux détester ce truc… Mais bon, quand y faut, y faut ! )

_Luinil, voix ânonnante_ : Les-persos-de-HikaGo-ne-sont-pas-à-moi… ( Ayé, c'est fait. T-T )

C'est dommage quand même, j'aimerais beaucoup en avoir certains sous la main… # _bave copieusement_ #

En revanche, étant donné que Rin est à moi, on touche pas sans permission ! Hin hin hin !

**Avertissement :** Pour ceux qui ont pas vu toute la série, SPOILERS !!!! Et pour les fans, désolée de décevoir : pas une trace de yaoi prévue, là dedans. -.-;;;

A part ça : attention, ficqueuse franchement atteinte, mwéhéhéhéhé !

**Résumé :** Mieux vaut éviter les pensées "se serait bien, si...". Ce genre de chose se retourne systématiquement contre vous ! C'est ce qu'à découvert Rin à ses dépends. Elle qui s'était dit qu'avoir l'aide d'un fantôme tel que Saï, pour progresser au Go, pouvait être amusant, la voilà propulsée dans l'univers de HikaGo. Et hantée par ledit fantôme, par-dessus le marché ! Si encore, l'un comme l'autre, ils avaient une toute petite idée de ce qu'on attend d'eux...

**Notes techniques :** Les _paroles en italique_, c'est virtuellement "en français dans le texte", mdr.

Et celles entre #…#, correspondent aux conversations mentales avec Saï. Valà, maintenant, vous êtes parés, yerk, yerk, yerk !

**Reviews :** Bonne année à tout le monde !!!! Et merci à tous de suivre cette… chose. Y'a pas d'autre terme, mdrrrr.  
Merci encore plus spécial à ma bêtalectrice de la mort, Lina, qui m'a fait découvrir qu'une fic débile et franchement atteinte pouvait … être ENCORE PLUS débile et franchement atteinte. ( Et sincèrement, là, je pensais pas que ça pouvait être possible… v.v ) Vous pouvez pas imaginer à quel point les commentaires qu'elle m'intercale au milieu de tout ça, sont à crever de rire. Je regrette que ffnet ne gère pas les couleurs, parce que j'aurais presque envie de poster cette version "pourrie" par ses bons soins.  
Oui, oui, on est TRES grave ! Mais je vous rassure, on le vit trèèèès bien ! :D Encore merci coupineuh !!!! :glomp:

**Lina :** Je t'avais prévenue que c'était dangereux ce genre de connerie. D'ailleurs… y'a qu'à voir le délire qu'on a pris pour ce chap. J'ai hâte de voir ce que va donner ta reprise des autres avant. Un "HnC" collector… J'adore ce principe ! Kissu !

**Rynn :** Oé, oé. Son sort s'améliore… un peu, lol. Et "non" : y'a pas d'échange possible. Où alors, tu fais ça discrètement, en fourbe, et je dirais rien. v.v Mdrrrrr ! ;p  
J'ai effectivement d'autres fics à mon actif, où le style est totalement différent. "HnC" me sert un peu de défouloir, par rapport au reste, en fait… -.- ; Il te suffit d'aller voir dans mon profil pour les trouver. ;) Kiss !

**S.L.I.A :** Mdrrrr ! Si tout va comme je veux, le "repas de la mort" aura lieu dans deux chapitres. Va y'avoir moyen de s'amuser un moment, lol. #_grand sourire sadique. _# Kissu !

**Anima **: Lol. Oui, il prend des initiatives. Enfin… C'est pas comme s'il avait eut le choix non plus, vu que son plan de départ était tombé à l'eau, mdr. Allez hop ! Encore un chap idiot en une semaine chrono ! Bizoo !

**Okita-sama** : Ok, je prend note. Si j'ai pas trop la flemme, j'irais faire la modification. ;) Contente de t'avoir fait marrer, en tout cas. ( J'espère encore y arriver, j'avoue, mdr. ) Biz !

* * *

**Chapitre 10 :** _Saï no kage _(#1)

J'entre dans une grande salle, bondée de monde. Que des gens en costards.

Je vous laisse deviner mon état...... Oui, une fois n'est ( presque ) pas coutume, je stresse à mort.

# Personne ne va te demander de discours, # me signale obligeamment Saï.

# Je t'emmerde. #

Oui. J'ai une fâcheuse tendance à voir mon vocabulaire se réduire de façon drastique, quand je flippe. Et quand c'est vraiment la panique totale, mes réponses sont à peu près systématiquement sur ce genre de modèle.

Ça peut pas être plus clair comme indice de niveau de trouille, non ?

J'vous rassure : Saï s'y est résigné depuis un moment. Ou presque.

# Ton langage, Rin. S'il te plaît. #

# Je t'emmerde, j'te dis. #

Il me donne un coup fantomatique d'éventail sur la tête.

# Baka. #

# Je t'emmerde quand même. #

Oui, je stresse ENORMEMENT !

Hein ? Comment ça, "pourquoi" ? Aaaah ! Méouicévrai ! J'vous ai pas encore expliqué ! Ben vous savez, cet espèce de remise des diplômes pour les nouveaux pros, les "shôdans", ET BEN C'EST AUJOURD'HUIIII !!!!

MonDieupitiéfaitesquejetombepassurOgataavantd'avoirtrouvéuncopainpourfaireboucliermonDieupitiéfaitesquejetombepassur  
Ogataavantd'avoirtrouvéuncopainpourfaireboucliermonDieupitiéfaitesquejetombepassurOgataavantd'avoirtrouvéuncopainpour  
fairebouclier !

Mon mantra depuis les dix dernières minutes.

J'applique la technique de la "Shôdan furtive" : on se faufile l'air de rien en rasant les murs, et de préférence derrière les joueurs de fortes corpulences, bien occupés à papoter.

Merde ! Isumi et Honda sont pourtant pas du genre "nains". Pourquoi je les vois pas ??!!

# Saï... Tu pourrais pas me faire un petit repérage, onegaï ? # j'implore dans un tout petit couinement.

# Non. Tu n'as aucune politesse depuis tout à l'heure, je vois pas pourquoi j'aiderais une jeune femme avec un langage pareil. #

# T'es duuuuur ! #

- Oy ! Rin !

Hiiiiiii ! ( Cri d'hystérie soulagé. ) Waya ! Je l'aime !

Je saute au cou du châtain, au propre comme au figuré. Surtout au propre, d'ailleurs.

- Tu peux pas savoir comme je suis contente de t'avoir trouvé !

- Si. Vu comme tu m'étrangles, j'ai une vague idée. ... Lâche-moi.

- Oups ! Désolée.

- Stressée, on dirait.

- Nan, penses-tu ! Tout baigne ! …… Je peux réduire ta veste en charpie ? Ça me prendra pas plus de deux secondes…

- Ah ouais, d'accord...

- Oui, je sais. C'est ridicule.

- Nan, c'est peut être juste un peu... démesuré comme réaction ?

- Méééé ! Doit y avoir Ogata qui traîne, et puis... j'ai l'impression d'être scrutée sous toutes les coutures...

Waya jette un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui.

- C'est pas une impression.

- Merci, Waya. Tu m'aides, tu sais, je lui fais remarquer, blasée.

Il a toujours le chic pour les réflexions qui tombent mal, lui.

- Viens. On va retrouver les autres.

- Ok…

Mon couinement est... pathétique.

Waya s'arrête après un pas, et me regarde d'un air pensif. Puis il vient me murmurer à l'oreille :

- Si ça peut te rassurer... prend ma main. Enfin... si t'as pas peur des rumeurs et autres commérages.

- Tu crains pas pour tes métacarpiens, toi...

Il esquisse un sourire amusé, et glisse sa paume contre la mienne. Je m'y accroche instinctivement. Puis, il m'entraîne à sa suite, traversant tranquillement la foule.

Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que je voudrais pouvoir être aussi zen !

On rejoint le reste de la bande dans le coin opposé de la salle. Ils nous regardent arriver avec des airs bizarres.

Faut dire que j'ai toujours pas lâché les doigts de Waya. Ça doit être pour ça...

- Heu… Waya ? demande Hikaru, incertain.

- Quoi ? fait l'autre.

- Ça… Ça va ?

- Ouais. Je suis juste en train de me faire réduire les os de la main en poussière. A part ça, c'est cool.

- Chuis désolée... dis-je en libérant précipitamment ladite main, ajoutant le rouge pivoine à mes signes de stress intense.

- Mais bon, continue t-il avec un petit sourire en coin, c'était où ça, où Rin m'arrachait mes fringues en public. Alors je me suis dit que...

Le silence qui s'ensuit vaut le détour, et on entend distinctement Waya faire craquer ses phalanges maltraitées par mes soins. Limite si le "décrochage de mâchoire" n'est pas en passe d'être le symptôme type d'une nouvelle épidémie.

Que voulez-vous faire à part éclater de rire ? Ben rien. Perso, je dois pas mettre plus de cinq secondes et demie avant de craquer. Waya affiche un grand sourire fier de lui. Les autres restent à côté de la plaque.

Mon stress disparaît totalement, après ça. Ce que ma "bouée de sauvetage d'appoint" ne manque pas de remarquer :

- Ça va mieux ?

- Carrément ! Kyaaa ! Je t'adore, Waya-kun ! Je sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

Et je lui saute à nouveau au cou, façon groupie hystérique, histoire de faire bonne mesure.

- Pas grand chose, ça c'est sûr, admet-il d'un air fataliste. Bon maintenant c'est bon, J'EXIGE de pouvoir respirer !

Me disais bien qu'il avait une expression crispée…

- Niark !

- On peut espérer un semblant d'explication ? nous fait remarquer Nase, d'un air sévère.

- Nan, c'est rien. Je stressais juste un peu en arrivant.

- J'aurais plutôt dit "pétée de trouille", à ta place... corrige Waya, l'air de pas y toucher.

- Nyu, je réplique, d'un ton menaçant.

Soupir désabusé mais limite mort de rire, de la part du châtain.

- Tu n'as aucune raison de t'en faire, pourtant... commence Isumi, toujours très raisonnable.

- Selon toi, Ogata c'est pas une raison suffisante ?

- Elle marque un point, juge Hikaru.

Le brun hausse les épaules avec un soupir :

- Tu peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même, sur ce coup-là.

- _Oh ça va. J'ai pas fait exprès_. (#2)

- Mais arrête, Isumi-san. Ça valait le coup de voir ça, ricane Waya.

- Oui, mais j'ai jamais dit que c'était la chose la plus intelligente que j'ai faite. ...... En l'occurrence, c'est sûrement une des plus stupides, d'ailleurs...

- Ouais, mais qu'est-ce que c'était bien...

Y'a pas moyen, il en démordra pas... Irrécupérable...

Pour la suite, on discute tranquillement de tout et de rien en attendant le début de la cérémonie.

- Et Toya trouve encore le moyen d'avoir la plus longue série de victoires d'affilée, grogne Waya.

Et ben. C'est toujours le grand amour entre eux deux.

Mais bon. Au moins ça veut dire que je vais avoir une chance de voir Toya Akira. ... Me demande comment il est, maintenant ?

- Ça va faire combien d'années consécutives, demande Honda. Trois ?

- Oui, confirme Nase.

- Y m'agaaaace ! râle Waya, fidèle à lui-même.

J'étouffe un gloussement avec plus ou moins de discrétion, alors qu'une idée moyennement catholique me traverse l'esprit.

- Je vois pas en quoi c'est drôle.

- Non, c'est pour rien.

Je me vois difficilement lui expliquer, que j'étais en train de me demander pourquoi les fans yaoïstes pensent jamais ( ou rarement ) au couple Waya/Toya, alors qu'il y a quand même matière.

Mais c'est juste une considération purement technique, et je m'égare...

... N'empêche que, on pourrait...

Quelqu'un marmonne vaguement un truc, mais je fais pas gaffe, et puis :

- Sumimasen... fait une voix grave dans mon dos, interrompant le cours de mes pensées tordues.

Je fais volte-face, pour me retrouver clouée sur place par un regard d'une intensité rare.

………

Gah.

- Vous devez être Haruno-san, je suppose.

Agah ?

Je reçois un léger coup de coude dans les côtes ( probablement Hikaru ), ce qui à pour effet de rebrancher mes neurones défaillants.

Pour vous faire simple, je suis face à un jeune homme d'à peu près ma taille, portant un costume bleu sombre. Cheveux bruns, coupés aux épaules. Et un regard à l'acuité électrique. Ou bloc de glace arctique, au choix.

Un regard très familier. Juste… vachement plus mature.

Toujours est-il que j'arrive ENFIN à sortir un son. Miraculeusement cohérent en plus :

- Heu, oui, oui. C'est moi. ... Toya Akira, je présume.

Il acquiesce dans un léger sourire.

- Bienvenue parmi les professionnels.

- A... Arigatô gozaimasu.

Putain de merde. Dans le genre "bombe", il se pose là.

………

Mais à quoi je suis en train de penser, moi ???!!!!

- J'ai beaucoup entendu parlé de vous...

- Ah...

Le commentaire catastrophique des "Shin Shôdan Série" s'impose dans mon esprit. Oskour !!!

- J'ai eu l'occasion de voir votre partie des "Shin Shôdan". Complète, précise t-il.

Qu'est-ce que je disais... HELP !!!

- Votre jeu est vraiment brillant. ( Je couine un petit "merci" qui l'interromps à peine. ) Vous me rappelez un autre joueur. Un joueur très mystérieux.

Je devine la suite. Donc je devance :

- Vous voulez peut-être parler de "Saï" ?

Il acquiesce.

Pourquoi tous les joueurs forts que j'ai rencontré ont des yeux dans le style "radar laser" ? C'est perturbant !

- On me l'a déjà dit, dis-je d'un air gêné. J'ai vu des enregistrements de ses parties sur Internet. Vous me flattez. Je ne crois pas être à son niveau.

Ce qui est totalement faux, mais bon. Je vais pas non plus dire : "ouais en fait, "Saï" c'est moi. Mais c'est parce que c'est un fantôme, et bla bla bla."

Je tiens pas à me faire enfermer.

- Ne vous en faites pas, rit Akira. Vous ne pouvez pas être "Saï", puisqu'il était japonais. ( Ouf ! Sauvée ! ) Mais vous êtes assurément son ombre.

Merde. Grillée. Lui aussi je vais l'avoir aux basques.

- J'ai hâte de jouer contre vous, Haruno-san.

- Heu, oui. Moi aussi.

Dur de se concentrer sur ce que vous dites, quand deux yeux, dignes d'un lion qui ne demande qu'à vous ajouter à son menu, ne vous lâchent pas d'un pouce.

... J'adore !

- A bientôt, j'espère.

- Je l'espère aussi. Au revoir.

Je ne me risque pas à l'appeler "Toya-kun", surtout que c'est plutôt le "Akira" tout simple, qui aurait tendance à me brûler les lèvres.

On se salue suivant la politesse japonaise. Et j'attend qu'il soit bien loin, pour me retourner vers les autres.

- J'avais essayé de te prévenir qu'il arrivait, mais t'écoutais pas. Alors ? me fait Hikaru. T'en penses quoi ?

Je réprime même pas mon sourire immense :

- Whoa… !

- Comment ça "whoa" ? grogne Waya avec méfiance.

- Il a un de ces putains de regard, qui vous crucifie sur place… Whoaaa… !

Les gars ouvrent des yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Ils devaient pas s'y attendre à celle-là. Nase retient difficilement un éclat de rire.

- Tu... tu plaisantes, s'étrangle Waya. Me dit pas que c'est le genre de type qui te plaît !

- Waya... Quand t'auras la moitié de son charisme, on en reparlera. ... Enfin, non. Ce jour-là, t'auras plutôt intérêt à te planquer, parce que, perso, si je te mets la main dessus, tu _passes à casserole_ direct.

- Je quoi ?

- Tu passes à la casserole. Texto.

Waya avale bruyamment sa salive et augmente d'un pas la distance de sécurité entre lui et moi.

- Mais t'as aucun souci à te faire pour l'instant ! que je le rassure dans un grand sourire.

- Trop aimable, couine t-il, peu glorieusement.

- C'est marrant, fait Nase avec un petit sourire. ( Pourquoi j'ai la soudaine impression, que c'est un truc qui va me retomber sur la tronche, hein ? ) Je pensais pas que Toya-kun pouvait te plaire à ce point… C'est pas ton genre, pourtant, d'après ce que je sais…

………

La traîtresse… Bah tant pis ! Allons-y franco ! Au point où j'en suis, je crains plus rien…

- Disons… que si un mec a un regard un tout petit peu intense, je reste rarement insensible Même s'il est effectivement pas mon genre, comme tu dis.

- Ah ouais ? insiste un peu Nase, en rigolant, pendant que les garçons me dévisagent comme si j'étais une extraterrestre.

- Yep ! C'est le critère le plus important, selon moi, dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Parce que y'en a d'autres ? grogne Waya d'un air désemparé.

Nase et moi échangeons un graaaand sourire avant de nous tourner vers lui.

- Evidement, mais en général …

- …ensuite, ça se passe… plus bas.

- ……… Dites-moi que je rêve, marmonne le châtain, en se frappant le front.

- Attend voir, soupire Nase. C'est toi qui dit ça ? Et qui est-ce qui a le regard qui traîne dès qu'une joueuse pas trop mal est en tailleur-jupe ?

- Aaaah ! C'était pas une impression, alors ! je m'écrie, en ricanant intérieurement.

- Tiens ! Tu vois ! Quand je te disais que c'était flagrant !

On est des vraies garces quand même… Le pauvre Waya : il va virer au fluo d'une seconde à l'autre.

- Arrêtez maintenant. Ça suffit, nous coupe une voix froide. Ça n'a rien de drôle.

………

C'est moi, ou Isumi s'est levé du mauvais pied aujourd'hui ? L'a pas l'air ravi.

Nase et moi échangeons un regard, et elle lève les yeux au plafond, en désespoir de cause.

- Bon ok, on arrête les frais. Gomen Waya.

Et… je profite de la situation pour aller l'embrasser sur la joue.

Non non, c'est pas pour remettre une couche sur sa teinte carmine, c'est juste pour me faire pardonner. Je vous jure !

………

Comment ça je suis pas crédible ? Pffff… Tout de suite…

C'est ce moment que choisit un homme en costume anthracite pour monter sur l'estrade, faire un rapide test micro, et nous inviter à prendre place sur les chaises rigoureusement alignées. Nase m'entraîne rapidement.

- Traîtresse… lui dis-je dans un grognement.

- C'était tentant ? fait-elle, pour sa défense.

- … Tu m'agaces.

Mais je suis loin d'être convaincante de rancune, ce qui ne manque pas de la faire pouffer discrètement. On s'installe côté à côte, et elle me fait mettre sur l'extérieur, histoire que je peine pas trop à sortir.

C'est les shôdans qui ouvrent le bal.

Pire ! Je suis la première à passer.

J'essaye désespérément de pas avoir l'air trop crispée, alors que je me dirige vers l'estrade, malgré les murmures qui transparaissent sous les applaudissements.

Je gravis les trois marches d'accès…

- GO FOR KAGE !!! s'écrie la voix familière de Waya.

Je me fais violence pour ne pas me frapper le front du plat de la main, ni m'arrêter pour brailler tout à mon aise le "WAYA NO BAKA !!!" qui me brûle les lèvres.

Il a le chic pour les réflexions qui tombent mal, lui… Enfin, c'est un prêté pour un rendu, vous me direz, vu ce qu'on lui a fait subir tout à l'heure.

Ah… Faut que je vous donne le pourquoi du comment ? Et bien "Kage", c'est le pseudo que Saï et moi utilisons pour jouer au Go sur Internet. "Kage" signifie "ombre" en japonais. Je l'ai choisi, parce que, comme l'a deviné si justement Akira, je suis l'ombre de "Saï".

Bien sûr, à la différence de "Saï", l'identité de "Kage" n'a pas besoin de rester secrète. C'est juste que… vu la popularité grandissante de "Kage" sur le serveur international, j'aurais préféré que ça s'ébruite pas trop.

Histoire d'espérer avoir un semblant de paix quoi… Mais non ! Waya a gaffé !

J'vais le bouffer, ce mec…

Je récupère mon diplôme, avant de retourner sagement à ma place, dorlotant mes envies meurtrières à l'égard d'un certain châtain à la langue trop bien pendue.

Le remise des prix se continue sans heurts, mais avec un paquet d'applaudissements.

Je passe le temps en imaginant les pire tortures que je pourrais faire subir à Waya.

Quand enfin, au bout d'une heure et demie, ils en ont terminé, c'est pour m'entendre rappeler que les trois nouveaux shôdans sont attendus à l'étage, en début d'après-midi.

Ah mais oui ! J'avais failli oublier ! On va recevoir la grille de nos matchs ! Je suis curieuse de savoir contre qui Saï va jouer.

Enfin avant ça… j'ai un truc indispensable à faire.

Je m'approche silencieusement dans le dos de Waya… pour lui chatouiller les côtes sans aucun ménagement.

- YEEELP ! aboie t-il en faisant un bond de trois mètres.

- Niéhéhéhé !

- BAKA ! braille t-il, écarlate.

Je retiens le "Voui, moi aussi je t'aime" typique, qu'en temps normal je ne me serais pas privée de balancer.

Mais y'a un petit peu trop de gens que je connais pas ( qui sont en train de nous regarder bizarrement, d'ailleurs ), pour dire ça.

On sait jamais. Des fois que certains le prennent sérieusement.

- Fallait y penser avant et tenir ta langue.

- Tortionnaire !

- Viiii ! Je vais faire de ta vie un enfer ! j'annonce dans un ricanement diabolique.

- Isumi-san ! Fais quelque chose !

Et y'a un long silence. Waya ( tout comme moi ) dévisage Isumi avec surprise.

Puis finalement, un petit sourire amusé naît sur les lèvres, du seul mec raisonnable de la bande.

- Débrouille toi tout seul, Waya. Je ne vais pas m'amuser à jouer les anges gardien, tout le temps. Assume.

- Isumi-saaaan ! s'insurge Waya, paniqué de voir son meilleur soutien le lâcher comme une vielle chaussette.

Puis il change de stratégie :

- SHINDO ! C'est TA copine ! C'est TON problème !

Loooool !!!!!

- Tu vas me vexer. Je te fais peur à ce point, _Waya-chou_ ? je demande, innocemment.

- NON ! Ça n'a rien a voir !

- Waya ?

- Oui ! Quoi !

- _Casserole…_

- Nani ?

- Casserole…

Et je lui fais mon plus beau sourire carnassier.

- Hiiiiips ! couine t-il, en allant se plaquer courageusement derrière la haute stature de Honda.

Et tout notre groupe est pris d'un fou-rire général, ce qui fait se retourner la moitié de la salle.

Non, non, on est pas du tout du genre à se faire remarquer toutes les trente secondes…

- C'EST PAS DROLE !!!!! proteste furieusement la "victime" de cette histoire.

- Bon ! Et si on profitait du buffet, rit Hikaru. J'ai faim, moi.

Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne même pas ? C'est un ventre à pattes, ce môme.

Je ne m'étendrais pas sur ce buffet… Il était très bon, pas de soucis. Mais disons… que le service avec les baguettes, je peine encore un peu.

Ouais, on va dire ça comme ça…

Sans l'intervention discrète de Fuku et d'Asumi, non seulement je me serais ridiculisée, mais en plus, j'aurais été condamnée à crever de faim, devant des tas de plats appétissants.

Et dieu merci, Waya n'a pas fais gaffe à ça, sinon j'en aurais entendu parlé pendant un éternité.

Oui, oui, c'est une espèce d'amour vache entre lui et moi…

* * *

L'après-midi, Fuku, Obata et moi, nous sommes emmenés dans une petite pièce, partagée en deux par une longue table. Trois enveloppes y sont alignés sagement. 

Nous avons droit à un discours de bienvenue, ainsi qu'à un nombre effarant d'explications, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, on nous invite à ouvrir l'enveloppe à notre nom : Elle contient la feuille de match pour l'Oteaï, ce tournoi continuel qui permet aux pros de gagner leurs Dan. Je cherche mon nom tout en bas de la liste, et je découvre celui de mon adversaire.

Un large sourire apparaît sur mes lèvres, et j'étouffe un petit gloussement.

…… Mashiba, 3e Dan…

_A suivre..._

-----------------------------

(#1) : Saï no kage : l'ombre de Saï

(#2) : copyright, Donjon de Naheulbeuk, épisode 2

-----------------------------

Reviews onegaï :3


	12. Petite annonce

Coucou tout le monde !

Petite annonce pas marrante : mon pc est en train de faire des siennes, à cause d'un virus. Cela signifie que pour le moment, je mets en suspend toutes mes activités internet.

Pour ceux que j'ai l'habitude de voir sur msn, vous inquiétez pas : je bosse dessus.  
Pour les autres... armez-vous de patience. ;)

Luinil


	13. Rencontres

**Auteur :** Luinil Azurétoile

**Base :** Hikaru no Go Xover réalité

**Genre :** Heuuuu… Vous êtes vraiment sûr d'en vouloir un ? Bon, ok ! Délire total, alors ! Total et hystérique.

**Disclaimer :** ( Haaaan… Qu'est-ce que je peux détester ce truc… Mais bon, quand y faut, y faut ! )

_Luinil, voix ânonnante_ : Les-persos-de-HikaGo-ne-sont-pas-à-moi… ( Ayé, c'est fait. T-T )

C'est dommage quand même, j'aimerais beaucoup en avoir certains sous la main… ¤_bave copieusement_¤

En revanche, étant donné que Rin est à moi, on touche pas sans permission ! Hin hin hin !

**Avertissement :** Pour ceux qui ont pas vu toute la série, SPOILERS ! Et pour les fans, désolée de décevoir : pas une trace de yaoi prévue, là dedans. -.;

A part ça : attention, ficqueuse franchement atteinte, mwéhéhéhéhé !

**Résumé :** Mieux vaut éviter les pensées "se serait bien, si...". Ce genre de chose se retourne systématiquement contre vous ! C'est ce qu'à découvert Rin à ses dépends. Elle qui s'était dit qu'avoir l'aide d'un fantôme tel que Saï, pour progresser au Go, pouvait être amusant, la voilà propulsée dans l'univers de HikaGo. Et hantée par ledit fantôme, par-dessus le marché ! Si encore, l'un comme l'autre, ils avaient une toute petite idée de ce qu'on attend d'eux...

**Notes techniques :** Les _paroles en italique_, c'est virtuellement "en français dans le texte", mdr.

Et celles entre ¤…¤, correspondent aux conversations mentales avec Saï. Valà, maintenant, vous êtes parés, yerk, yerk, yerk !

**Reviews :** Bon ! Ce fut laborieux, mais j'ai vaincu ! Entre le PC en rade ( trop heureuse d'avoir 2 disques durs séparés, c'est le top pour les saves in extremis avant formatage ) et ma prof qui nous a pourri une semaine complète pour un rapport à rendre et à présenter, j'étais pas spécialement aidée.

Merci pour vos reviews, et votre soutien. Voilà enfin la suite. Amusez-vous bien :D

**Lina :** Bon voilà. Pour toi, c'est pas une surprise, mais tant pis. ;p Franchement j'étais trop mdr avec tes comments. J'ai hâte de voir ce que va donner tes reprises des premier chap. Quant à moi, je vais enfin pouvoir m'attaquer au "pourrissage" des premiers de BA, et pis à ce petit fic-art pour LM. … Tain ça va encore me faire plein de boulot. XD Biz, à plus ;)

**Anima **: Bon. Oui, le match contre Mashiba promet, mais c'est pour le prochain chap. Pour l'instant, le prog c'est "traumatisage d'Akira", mdr. Kiss !

**Emilie** : Lol, oui j'ai écrit vite 2 chaps coup sur coup. C'est l'effet dit de "pré-partiels": c'est toujours quand il faudrait pas que j'ai le plus d'idées. Et forcément, entre les fics et les cours à potasser… Ben PC powa, quoi. -.; Sinon, je te rassure, ça va être sanglant contre Mashiba. ( Je l'aime pas non plus lol. On se demande bien, pourquoi… )

Ta théorie sur Ogata est très intéressante, j'avais pas vu comme ça. ¤_xpldr irl_¤Ahem… Je prend note, lol.

Oui effectivement, je joue au Go. Pas trop sur Internet, même si j'ai installé KGS, et que j'y ai un compte. Irl, je suis à peu près 18e kyu. A peu près, lol. Je sais pas ce que ça vaut sur le Net, parce qu'il paraît que ça change. Mon pseudo c'est "Luinil". Si un jour je me motive assez pour mettre sérieusement les pieds sur KGS, je jouerais sans problème avec toi. :) Biz !

**Rynn :** Looool. Nan, je stresse pas A CE POINT. Je suis plutôt du genre zen. En général… Bon, en même temps… dans les mêmes situations… qui sait, peut-être que je serais pas si zen que ça, mdr.

Ah bon ? Ça te va pas non plus, si je maltraite Waya ? Bon, ben ça tombe bien : je tente l'expérience "Akira", aujourd'hui, looool. Kissu !

**Lainseray :** Lol. Les pc de ma fac, j'évitent de m'en servir : d'un, ils sont oversquattés, de deux… ils plantent souvent. Alors niveau PC qui plantent, le mien me suffit amplement. Pis bon, fallait juste le temps de formater, et de tout réinstaller. Ça se fait pas trop mal, en général. Et une suite qui marche ! Kissu !

**S.L.I.A :** ¤_regarde l'ampleur des dégâts d'un air désolé_ ¤ Et qui c'est qui range ce bordel, maintenant, hein ? ¤_marmonne dans sa barbe, puis braille comme un veau :_ ¤ ISUMI-CHAN ! KAGA-CHOU ! BALAIS ! ET AU TROT !

_Kaga, au loin _: Nan, mais tu m'as bien regardé ?

_Luinil, pas concernée_ : Ouais ! Justement ! Au boulot ! Et si t'es pas content, je te jure que je te pourris la vie dans la prochaine fic sur toi !

_Kaga, marmonnant _: Oh ça va ! J'ai rien dis ! ¤_Part faire le ménage en râlant._ ¤

_Isumi, coup d'œil méfiant vers Luinil _: Parce que tu as REELLEMENT l'intention de le laisser tranquille s'il s'occupe du rangement ?

_Luinil, grand sourire innocent_ : Qui ça ? Moi ? J'ai dit ça ?

_Isumi, secoue la tête d'un air navré _: Je me disais bien, aussi…

_Luinil, morte de rire _: Allez ! Bizoo Lia !

* * *

**Chapitre 11 :** _Rencontres_

- Mais si, tu verras, tu vas l'adorer. Il est sévère, mais juste.

Ça doit bien faire vingt fois que Waya me répète ça, depuis qu'Hikaru et lui sont passés me chercher chez moi, une heure plus tôt.

Mon épreuve du jour : présentation officielle à Morishita-senseï.

Mais si, vous savez, le maître de Waya. Un ours, aussi bien de physique que de caractère, et avec une tendance certaine à… parler d'une voix "forte", dirons-nous… Je dis pas qu'il est méchant. A priori, c'est loin d'être le cas. C'est juste qu'il est du genre… impressionnant ?

¤Promet-moi que tu te tiendras bien.¤

¤Oui, Saï. ¤

Lui aussi, ça doit bien faire vingt fois qu'il me dit ça.

¤Tu surveilles ton langage.¤

¤Oui, Saï.¤

¤Tu seras respectueuse avec tes aînés.¤

¤OUI, SAI ! Ça suffit, maintenant. Je t'ai déjà dit "OUI"!¤

¤Je me méfie. Je commence à te connaître, ¤réplique t-il, stoïque.

Et ben voyons…

- Et puis, on lui a montré ta partie des "Shin Shôdan" complète, continue Waya. ( Bizarre, quand il dit "on", moi je traduis en "lui tout seul", c'est marrant, hein ? ). Il avait vraiment l'air d'être super impatient de te voir !

- _Tu m'étonnes_… Dis Waya… tu te rappelles que je suis une fille qui stresse facilement, hein ?

- Ouais. Et alors ?

- Tu m'aides pas, là. Mais alors pas du tout.

- Ah…

- Nan, mais c'était juste pour être sûre que t'en étais bien conscient. Etant donné les effets du stress sur moi, je tenais à m'assurer que tu étais paré à toute éventualité…

- ……… Ah…

- Mais bon, tout va bien, si t'as pas oublié. J'aurais moins de scrupules, si jamais des conneries plus grosses que moi m'échappent, et que c'est sur toi que ça tombe, histoire de changer.

- ……… Ah bon…

Hikaru ricane discrètement dans son coin, alors que l'assurance du châtain vient de passer SOUS le zéro absolu.

Long silence stressé.

¤Ben bravo, ¤commente utilement Saï.

¤… Saï ?¤

¤Oui, je sais. Tu me dis "zut".¤

¤Pas tout à fait, mais c'est l'idée générale. Alors "oui".¤

Il échappe un soupir désemparé de derrière son éventail.

Dans la dimension des vivants, on vient d'arriver dans le hall de la Nihon Ki-In. Etape suivante : l'ascenseur, 3e étage.

- C'était peut-être pas une bonne idée, alors, d'en parler à Morishita-senseï… ? couine Waya, en me jetant un coup d'œil inquiet.

- Non, Waya. "C'était pas", je confirme dans un soupir résigné.

La porte d'ascenseur s'ouvre avec un "ting !" caractéristique. On se déchausse rapidement, parce que mes deux compagnons viennent juste de réaliser qu'on a cinq bonnes minutes de retard.

Oui, je vous le confirme : ça la fout mal le premier jour.

Et qu'on cavale comme des malades dans le couloir. Et qu'on manque de se vautrer lamentablement les uns sur les autres, quand Waya pile net face à la porte. Et qu'on prend trente secondes pour s'arranger et avoir l'air présentables. Faire semblant de sauver les meules, quoi.

Pitoyables ? … Oui, on est bien d'accord.

- Konnichiwa ! s'écrie Waya en faisant coulisser la porte.

Je tente un demi-tour "retour maison", juste à ce moment. Le coup d'œil que je viens de lancer dans la pièce, me suffit largement : trop de gens pour moi.

Seulement, pas de bol : les deux loustics qui m'accompagnent, commencent à me connaître par cœur. Même pas sûre qu'ils aient réfléchi à quoi que ce soit, quand ils me chopent chacun par un bras, pour me traîner à l'intérieur.

J'veux paaaaaas !

- Ah ! La voilà enfin ! s'écrie une voix de stentor.

MAISOOOOON !

¤Rin. Dis bonjour. ¤m'intime Saï.

- …nichiwa, je marmonne entre mes dents, en m'inclinant nerveusement, devant l'impressionnant maître.

¤Peut mieux faire. Mais bon, ¤juge mon fantôme favori.

Je retiens in extremis mon sacro-saint "je t'emmerde", typique de ce genre de situation.

Morishita-senseï s'empara de ma main, et la secoue avec application.

- Ravi de vous rencontrer. Les garçons ne tarissent pas d'éloges à votre égard !

- Ah ouais ? je lâche dans un couinement paniqué. 'Uper… C'est gentil…

Un rire étouffé se laisse deviner en arrière-plan. Un jeune homme. Pas loin de la trentaine, je pense. Cheveux assez courts, teintés en gris.

Nyo ? Saeki ? C'est marrant, il a toujours pas changé de look, lui non plus !

- Heu… Maître ! fait Waya, en s'interposant l'air de rien entre Morishita et moi. Je voulais vous demander, j'ai fais une partie sur Internet l'autre jour…

Kyaaaa ! Il maîtrise des fois, Waya. Pas mal le coup de la "question sur une partie", pour faire diversion. Grâce à lui, Morishita va m'oublier deux minutes.

Bon. Passé le premier contact… et maintenant que la session d'étude a commencé, à proprement parlé… Ça va mieux. Je constate, une fois de plus, que je me suis affolée pour des prunes.

Note importante pour moi-même : un joueur de Go, ça ne MORD pas !

Enfin… sauf exception… Mais Ogata, je lui ai donné toutes les raisons pour ça, c'est pas pareil.

En tout cas, Saï est heureux comme un poisson dans l'eau, se passionnant pour les remarques de Morishita. Et il me bombarde de questions à lui poser.

Abattez-le, quelqu'un, pitié. Je peux décemment pas interrompre Morishita toutes les trente secondes, même si c'est pour une question super intéressante pour des joueurs de Go de ce niveau. On s'en sortirait carrément plus, sinon !

¤Riiin ! Onegaï, demande luiiiii ! ¤me cajole le fantôme avec application.

¤Mais Saï ! Tu lui laisses à peine le temps d'en placer une ! C'est toi qui me parlais de politesse, tout à l'heure. T'es gonflé !¤

¤Mais ça n'a rien à voir !¤

¤C'est ça ! Fous toi de ma gueule !¤

Et on s'envoie mentalement des noms d'oiseaux pendant quelques secondes. ( C'est qu'il a une sacrée répartie, maintenant, le petit Saï. ) Jusqu'à ce qu'un "RIN !" très insistant me rappelle au cercle des vivants.

- T'écoute ce qu'on te dit ? marmonne Hikaru, l'air blasé.

- Si je te répond "oui", tu vas pas me croire, alors… je fais en haussant les épaules.

- Non, effectivement.

- Bon, ben je pose mon joker sur cette question.

- Stock épuisé jusqu'à la fin de la journée, réplique le mi-blond.

- T'es dur.

- M'en fous.

Ahem… Je pense que Morishita est en train de se poser de grosses questions sur notre santé mentale. Et qu'il doit pas être le seul.

Et Saeki va mourir étouffé, dans deux secondes, s'il continue à essayer de contenir son éclat de rire.

Aucun commentaire.

- Pardon de mon inattention, senseï. Vous disiez ? je demande poliment au maître.

- Je vous demandais juste votre avis sur cette séquence. Vous êtes la seule à n'avoir encore rien dit.

Je me penche l'air de rien vers le Goban.

¤8-7¤ me dit Saï.

Je me prépare à ouvrir la bouche quand…

¤AAAAH ! NON ! SURTOUT PAS ! ÇA VA PAS DU TOUT !¤

¤SAAAAAI ! ARRETES DE ME FUSILLER LES OREILLES A TOUT BOUT DE CHAMP, ET CONCENTRE TOI SUR CE QUE TU FAIS, MERDE !¤

¤MAIS C'EST DE TA FAUTE AUSSI, TU ME DECONCENTRES !¤

……

On n'aurait jamais du nous laisser nous rencontrer. Lui et moi ensemble, c'est limite la bombe H (¤1) : J'ai un foutu caractère de merde, et lui, il est en train de prendre la même voie que moi, à une vitesse effarante.

Plus jamais nous deux ensemble…

¤9-10, hane. C'est mieux, ¤m'annonce t-il enfin, tout calme, tout zen.

Alors qu'il y a pas deux secondes, on était en train de se crier copieusement dessus.

Il est flippant, j'vous diiiiis !

- Pourquoi pas, 9-10 hane, pour Blanc ?

- Mmmh, font pensivement les autres.

¤C'est le coup le plus flexible. Il permet de parer au mieux n'importe quelle réponse de Noir.¤

Ce que je répète religieusement :

- C'est le coup le plus flexible. Il permet de parer au mieux n'importe quelle réponse de Noir.

- Ah… Même celui-là ? demande Saeki, en tentant une sortie de son groupe.

Saï me guide pendant toute la séquence, qui aboutit à la coupe du groupe de Noir. Celui-ci vit sur place, mais ne rapportera, que cinq-six points en fin de jeu. Une misère face à l'influence que Saï s'est taillée en contre-partie.

Morishita a un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Saï a bon alors ?

Enfin, du coup, Saeki se fait réprimander pour avoir été à côté de la plaque. Rien de bien méchant, je vous rassure.

Juste Morishita-senseï, quoi…

- Bien joué, Haruno.

Argh ! Cette manie d'appeler les gens par leur nom de famille !

- Arigatô, dis-je dans un petit sourire crispé.

- Les Toya n'ont qu'à bien se tenir ! continue t-il sur sa lancée.

Et nous y voilà ! Lui non plus, il a pas changé : son obsession de faire mieux que Toya Kôyô et ses élèves est toujours aussi forte.

J'échange un petit regard complice avec Hikaru, qui me sourit sans rien dire.

Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je suis à peu près sûre que Morishita-senseï n'a pas encore entendu parler des parties Akira/Hikaru qui ont lieu toutes les semaines, au club de l'ancien Meïjin.

Peut-être parce qu'Hikaru a un très fort instinct de conservation…

- Ouais. Si Rin passe pas dans l'autre camp, marmotte Waya. Vu comment Toya lui plaît…

- Bah. Il a l'air plutôt gentil… Un peu "coincé", (¤2) mais gentil. Je vois pas où est le mal.

- Intelligence avec l'ennemi, rogne Waya.

Rooooh ! Ça ferait presque crise de jalousie, si j'étais pas sûre que son VRAI problème, c'est Akira.

- Je vois pas pourquoi tu t'inquiètes. Même si je fais ami-ami avec Toya, c'est pas ça qui m'empêchera pas de le battre, si jamais j'en ai les moyens.

Le tout appuyé avec le grand sourire "Tu-sais-bien-de-quoi-je-veux-parler-vu-les-tôles-que-tu-prends-sur-Internet-tous-les-soirs-hein-"Zelda"? "

- Tu m'énerves, grogne t-il d'un air blasé.

- Voui, moi aussi je t'aime, _Waya-chou_.

Et merde ! Celui-là, il m'a échappé. Enfin bon, vu les trois cents tonnes d'ironie dans ma voix, ça doit pas risquer grand chose.

Cette fois, j'arrive à faire craquer Saeki, qui part dans un fou-rire interminable. De son côté, Waya vient de tourner "écrevisse trop cuite".

Même Morishita a du mal à rester sérieux. Je parviens à attraper le "Elle me plaît bien cette petite" qu'il murmure discrètement pour lui-même.

Yatta ! Examen…

… réussi ! ("V" de la victoire mental )

* * *

J'aime pas me faire traîner.

J'aime encore moins quand c'est : "me faire traîner par le bras depuis près de dix minutes, sans avoir la moindre idée de POURQUOI j'en suis arrivée là !".

………

Hikaru va mourir d'ici deux secondes, s'il continue à afficher ce petit sourire crétin et satisfait.

- Où est-ce qu'on va ? je martèle pour la énième fois.

- Tu verras.

Sa réponse ne varie pas non plus.

Dieu, qu'il m'agace !

- Je ferais pas un pas de plus, si tu me dis pas.

- C'est ce que tu répètes depuis dix minutes, ricane t-il.

Ok, d'accord, j'ai dis ça et je le suis toujours. J'ai aucune volonté.

De toute façon, je sais pas où je suis. Si je le perd, c'est limite si je suis capable de rentrer chez moi.

… Mais j'aime pas me faire traîner…

- T'as pas confiance en moi ?

- Sérieux, tu tiens vraiment à le savoir ? je lui demande, avec un haussement de sourcil blasé.

- Roooh ! Tu vas me vexer.

- Si déjà tu pouvais éviter de me trimbaler comme tu le fais, ça changerait pas mal de choses.

- Mais t'es lente quand tu marches.

- C'est toi qui marche trop vite.

- On va être en retard.

- On est quasiment, systématiquement en retard, quoi qu'on fasse. Fallait prévoir une marge de sécurité, gros malin.

Hikaru me laisse la victoire sur cette manche, avec un petit rire, et libère mon bras.

- Merci.

- De rien, sourit-il, franchement moqueur.

Gna gna gna… Mais ça m'avance toujours pas, tout ça…

- Où est-ce qu'on va ?

- Tu verras, chantonne t-il.

Y M'AGAAAAAACE !

Prenant mon mal en patience, je me contente de marcher à sa hauteur en marmonnant plus ou moins. Et lui, il se contente de se foutre gentiment de ma gueule.

Je vais vraiment finir par le buter… !

- C'est là, fait-il en s'arrêtant tout à coup.

Les mains au fond des poches, il me désigne un grand bâtiment, du menton. Sa vue m'est familière…

- Tu reconnais ?

Oh que oui ! Plutôt deux fois qu'une ! C'est…

- Le club de Go de Toya Kôyô !

- Gagné !

Je marque un temps de silence, pas très sûre de ce que ça implique.

- Ce qui veut dire…

- … qu'aujourd'hui on travaille à te faire rentrer chez toi, complète t-il avec un immense sourire rempli de fierté.

Il passe un bras en travers de mes épaules, et nous faisons tout les deux face à l'immeuble (tout les trois avec Saï ). (¤3)

- Je me suis dis que ça pourrait être utile de faire jouer Saï contre Toya.

- Tout à fait d'accord. Mais… Toya-kun est au courant ?

Le sourire d'Hikaru s'élargit encore un peu plus :

- Naaaaaan ! C'est ça qu'est fun ! Il va être paralysé de trouille, en voyant que t'es là.

- Sérieux ? Il est timide à ce point ? Il avait pourtant pas l'air, l'autre jour, à la remise des diplômes.

- C'était pas pareil. Il avait eut le temps de se préparer. Là, on va le prendre de court.

Et il émet un petit ricanement de jubilation démoniaque et satisfait.

**Note personnelle** : Hikaru peut avoir les mêmes tendances sadiques que Saï ou moi, si jamais il lui en prend l'envie. **Conséquence directe** : penser à revoir à la baisse la quantité d'emmerdements que je lui fais subir.

On sait jamais…

Il me devance à l'intérieur, me pilotant jusqu'à la salle de jeu.

- Konnichiwa Ichikawa-san, lance t-il joyeusement en direction de la jeune femme, qui tient la réception.

- Konnichiwa, Shindo-kun, sourit-elle. Yoroshiku, ajoute t-elle ensuite, à mon attention.

Son regard traduit une curiosité certaine.

- Hajimemashite. Je suis Haruno Rin.

Son visage s'éclaire instantanément.

En même temps, vu le propriétaire des lieux, ça aurait été surprenant que Mademoiselle Ichikawa ne s'intéresse pas du tout au monde pro. Surtout que, d'après Hikaru, je me suis merveilleusement bien faite remarquer.

………

Et je suis toujours en train de me demander comment je dois le prendre…

- Bienvenue, Haruno-san.

- Merci. ( Je fouille dans mes poches pour sortir mon porte-monnaie. Hikaru m'intercepte. ) _Nanmékoiencore_ !

- Tu me donneras la traduction après. Pour l'instant : tu oublies ça.

Puis il se tourne vers Ichikawa-san, et lui fait un grand sourire charmeur. La réponse ne se fait pas attendre :

- N'y pense même pas.

Net et sans appel.

- Allez ! C'est la première fois qu'elle vient, minaude le jeune homme.

Trop…

… délire…

J'en reste sur le c : c'est la première fois que je le vois faire du charme à quelqu'un, comme ça.

………

Bon. Le fait que ça soit pour une histoire de fric, tue un peu le truc, mais c'est pas grave : Il peut être parfaitement irrésistible, si il veut bien s'en donner la peine. Et avec ça, Monsieur trouve le moyen d'être toujours célibataire ?

Cherchez l'erreur.

Mais y'a peut-être des "vices cachés" que j'ai pas encore remarqués. Ouais… ça, où alors il est définitivement pas doué en matière de drague.

………

Je préfère ne pas chercher les éléments pouvant confirmer n'importe laquelle de ces hypothèses…

Malheureusement pour notre Pokemon joli-cœur… Ichikawa-san est du genre "chibi-eyesproof".

- Shindo-kun, c'est non. Si tu refuses qu'elle paye, alors je te prierais de lui offrir l'entrée.

Looool. Vu son ton sévère, à la place d'Hikaru, il ne me viendrait même pas à l'idée de refuser son offre. Il obéit avec un vague grognement.

- Je te rembourserais, dis-je en retenant un éclat de rire.

- Naaaa. Laisse tomber, je m'en fous. Où est Toya, Ichikawa-san ?

- Là-bas. La table du fond, indique la jeune femme avec un clin d'œil. Bonne partie.

- Arigatô. Tu viens, Rin ?

- Haï, haï.

On louvoie à la queue leu leu, entre les tables. Akira est assis, le nez plongé dans un bouquin, jouant avec l'autre main, la partie qu'il est en train d'étudier. Il est absorbé par son exercice. Mode "je vois rien, j'entend rien, et je passe le temps en attendant mon adversaire, qui est retard, histoire de changer".

Je retiens Hikaru par l'épaule. Il voit mon grand sourire "j'ai une idée à la con" et en affiche la copie conforme dans la demie-seconde qui suit.

'Tention ! Le duo diabolique est de sortie !

Il me laisse passer devant.

Sans autre forme de procès, et sans un mot, je m'approche de la table de Toya junior, tire la chaise, et m'assoie face à lui.

- Ha ! ( Bouquin fermé dans un claquement sec. ) Shindo ! ( Relèvement de tête. ) Tu en a…

Silence brutal.

Akira me fixe avec des yeux ronds, et la bouche légèrement entrouverte, rappelant qu'au départ, il avait eu l'INTENTION, de dire quelque chose.

Il est meugnon…

Je résiste ?

………

Naaaan ! Même pas en rêve !

Dans un geste nonchalant, qui fait ricaner Hikaru comme un malade, je repousse le menton d'Akira vers le haut, histoire qu'il arrête de jouer les poissons en manque d'oxygène. Il pince précipitamment les lèvres et rougit sauvagement.

Il me dévisage d'un air paniqué, comme si j'étais une bombe à retardement. ( Ce en quoi il a peut-être pas tout à fait tort. ) Son corps est tendu au max, et je me demande distraitement combien de secondes il va tenir, avant de se lever, et de s'enfuir à toutes jambes, en nous plantant là comme deux abrutis.

Miracle ! J'ai trouvé quelqu'un capable de stresser autant que moi, si c'est pas plus !

Je lui fait mon sourire le plus rassurant possible, estampillé "cool, je mord pas encore":

- 'jour, Toya-kun.

- Ko… konnichiwa, Haruno-san ! répond t-il précipitemment.

Terrible ! … Bon, mis à part le "Haruno-san"…

- Que… Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

Je désigne Hikaru, comme étant le fautif.

- Je m'étais dit que ça te plairait de pouvoir jouer contre elle, explique le jeune homme. Et vu que t'es 6e Dan, et elle shôdan, ET que les tournois mixtes courent pas les rues, y'avait peu de chance qu'un affrontement entre vous deux arrive avant longtemps. Donc…

Il laisse sa phrase en suspend, l'accompagnant d'un petit geste nonchalant de la main.

Akira ouvre et ferme la bouche en silence, et son regard revient sur moi. Ne sachant toujours pas sur quel pied danser.

Le lion féroce vient de tourner chaton affolé.

C'est choupiiii !

Retenant le sourire crétin que je sens monter vers mes lèvres, je me lève pour laisser la place qui revient de droit à Hikaru.

- Vous… Vous n'avez qu'à prendre la place d'à côté, Haruno-san, propose Akira à toute vitesse. Je jouerais en simultané contre vous.

- Déjà, c'est "Rin" et "tu". Dis moi "vous" encore une fois, et tu signes ton arrêt de mort.

Il a un léger mouvement de recul, et avale bruyamment sa salive. Hikaru disparaît stratégiquement sous table, pour récupérer le couvercle d'une boîte de pierres, soit-disant "tombé". Je l'entend se marrer de là où je suis.

- Ensuite… tu crois pas que tu te surestimes à vouloir jouer une simultanée contre Hikaru et moi ? Personnellement, j'ai pas envie d'avoir un tel avantage, dès le départ. C'est pas drôle.

¤N'est-ce pas, Saï ?¤

¤Tout à fait d'accord ! ( Puis il marque un temps de réflexion méfiante. ) Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête…?¤

¤Tu verras ! On va te corser un peu les choses !¤

- Mais…

- Et si on faisait une triangulaire ? je propose en souriant.

- Nani ka ? me font les deux garçon en chœur.

Aucune imagination, ces deux-là…

- Ben oui. Toya-kun, tu joues contre Hikaru et contre moi, en simultané, et Hikaru et moi, on jouent aussi en même temps. Comme ça, tout le monde est au même point, avec deux parties simultanées sur les bras.

¤Ça te va, Saï ?¤

¤Ouiiiiiii ! ¤s'écrie joyeusement le fantôme en me sautant dessus.

Merde. Où est le radiateur le plus proche, ici… ?

Les deux joueurs me regardent d'un air ahuri. Bon ! On va les secouer un peu.

- Alors ? Ça vous va ? Ou c'est trop difficile pour vous ?

Toujours miser sur l'orgueil masculin, lorsqu'on veut obtenir un truc.

- Bien sûr que non, râle Hikaru. Je marche !

Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Maintenant, Akira ne risque plus de se défiler.

- Si vous… ( Je le crucifie sur place avec un "regard-de-la-mort". ) … tu te sens de taille…

- Je proposerais pas sinon, Toya-kun.

- A… "Akira", c'est bien… bredouille t-il.

Là, j'avoue, il me prend de court. Je m'attendais pas à ce genre de chose de sa part. … Et vu la tête d'Hikaru, lui nous plus.

- Ok ! Va pour "Akira"! Par contre, tu m'en voudras pas, si des fois c'est juste "Kira", ou autre. J'ai une fâcheuse tendance à coller des surnoms à tout le monde.

- Heu… D'accord…

- Dis-moi, ça dérange, si on bouge un peu les tables ?

- Non. Je ne pense pas.

- Ok ! C'est parti !

Et nous voilà à réquisitionner trois tables, et autant de Gobans. On les place vaguement en triangle, et on met chacun notre chaise à l'un des sommets. Des clients curieux, nous ont rejoints pour regarder notre bordel, et murmurent entre eux avec animation.

Et oui, les gens, va y avoir du spectacle !

- Comment on fait pour les couleurs ?

- Ben… On fait "nigiri" pour une des parties, et on détermine les autres couleurs en fonction. Comme pour un tournoi par équipe. Comme ça, on aura chacun une partie avec Noir, et une avec Blanc.

- Pas bête…

- Fais gaffe, Pikachu, tu vas me vexer…

Je reçois un regard assassin "de niveau supérieur" en retour, et ricane sans rien ajouter. Akira nous regarde tour à tour d'un air bizarre. M'est avis qu'il commence juste à mesurer l'ampleur des dégâts, nous concernant.

- Ah toi l'honneur, Rin.

J'attrape une poignée de pierres noires, et Akira sort deux pierres blanches face à moi. Le comptage nous donne sept pierres noires. Pas de bol pour Hikaru, il aura Blanc dans sa partie contre Akira, et pas de bol pour Akira, il est Blanc dans sa partie contre Saï.

Je sens que ça va être sanglant, hin hin hin…

On se lance un « Bonne partie ! » retentissant, dans un chœur parfait, avant d'attaquer.

Notre public vient de dépasser la moitié des clients présents. J'espère pour eux, qu'ils ont de quoi noter.

De mon côté, le fantôme trépignant d'impatience d'il y a pas cinq minutes, vient de passer en mode "joueur de Go à fond dans ce qu'il fait".

Et une fois de plus, c'est le moment, où je deviens totalement exclue de l'histoire.

C'est toujours un peu frustrant de se sentir soudainement… de trop… Mais à l'inverse, c'est le seul moment, où Saï se sent à sa place…

Prise de tête, hein ?

Mais… le fait d'être "en dehors du truc", me permet de profiter de la totalité des murmures d'admiration venant de nos spectateurs. Dommage qu'aucun des trois autres ne soient assez distraits pour faire pareil.

Ils le mériteraient vraiment.

- Raaah ! Laisse tomber, Rin. J'abandonne ! marmonne Hikaru au bout d'une heure et demie. Je suis trop à la bourre en points.

Et il laisse l'occasion à Saï de se concentrer pleinement sur le match contre Akira.

La rumeur des murmures s'est intensifiée, l'espace d'un instant. Apparemment, on a du mal à croire que l'un des deux jeunes prodiges de cette table, laisse la victoire à une "gaijin" (¤4) comme ça. Même sur une simultanée.

Mais, Saï est en train de régler les derniers combats de sa partie, et je vois Akira blêmir à vue d'œil, alors que de l'autre côté, Hikaru le pousse aussi dans ses ultimes retranchements.

- J'abandonne, lance nerveusement Akira à Hikaru, au bout de quelques minutes.

Je vois que le mi-blond a l'air un peu déçu. Toya junior a laissé tomber sa partie contre lui pour se consacrer à celle contre Saï ?

C'est dur…

La lutte pour les derniers points restants sur le Goban est acharnée, chacun cherchant à garder la main le plus longtemps possible. Mais au final…

- Un demi-point d'avance, comptabilise Hikaru.

Akira se laisse aller au fond de son fauteuil avec un soupir déçu et exténué.

¤T'as joué avec ses nerfs ?¤

¤Un peu, ¤avoue Saï sans aucune culpabilité dans la voix.

¤Sadique.¤

¤Venant de toi, je prend ça pour un compliment.¤

¤Lol. Et ben voyons.¤

- Bravo Rin, très belle partie.

J'échappe un petit rire gêné, et je me sens rougir alors que notre public approuve bruyamment.

- Merci Akira. Mais tu n'as pas démérité : c'était serré.

- Mais j'ai perdu.

Je hausse légèrement les épaules, signifiant que ce fait est secondaire.

- N'empêche Toya. T'abuses, râla Hikaru. T'étais pas obligé de me planter comme ça ! Même pour Rin !

- Hé ! Ho ! Fais gaffe à comment tu tournes tes phrases, toi ! je proteste en riant, alors qu'Akira pique du nez pour dissimuler ses joues cramoisies.

- Désolé, marmonne Akira d'un air embarrassé. Mais c'était si…

Il sert les lèvres et s'interrompt.

Oulà. Ça sens l'orage entre les deux-là, vu comme Hikaru a l'air vexé de s'être fait reléguer au second plan.

- Refaites une partie juste tout les deux, je leur propose, dans une tentative de sauver les meubles.

- Et toi, Rin ? Que vas-tu faire ?

- C'est vrai ! Tu ne vas quand même pas rester à nous regarder !

Ils sont choux tout les deux, à s'en faire comme ça.

C'est à ce moment que l'un de nos spectateurs s'avance vers moi.

- Mademoiselle, auriez-vous le temps pour une partie pédagogique ?

- Et bien… ( Je jette un coup d'œil discret en direction de Saï qui acquiesce sobrement. ) … Oui, avec plaisir.

Et du coup, je me retrouve avec des dizaines de voix qui sollicitent mon aide, et à peu près le double qui veulent un autographe.

Je me tourne vers les deux garçons avec un sourire crispé et paniqué :

- Vous voulez que je vous dise ? Vous avez tort de vous en faire, je risque pas du tout de m'ennuyer.

Et ces deux crétins se mettent à rire comme des malades.

Misère… Je suis pas aidée…

_A suivre…_

* * *

(¤1) : Bombe H : Bombe à hydrogène. C'est l'autre nom pour la bombe atomique. -.;

(¤2) : à son niveau, "coincé", c'est même plus le terme… v.v

(¤3) : Ouais, je sais, ça fait très "plan kitsch de l'anime moyen" …… C'EST LE BUT -p

(¤4) : étranger

* * *

Reviews onegaï :3


	14. First Steps

**Auteur :** Luinil Azurétoile

**Base :** Hikaru no Go Xover réalité

**Genre :** Heuuuu… Vous êtes vraiment sûr d'en vouloir un ? Bon, ok ! Délire total, alors ! Total et hystérique.

**Disclaimer :** ( Haaaan… Qu'est-ce que je peux détester ce truc… Mais bon, quand y faut, y faut ! )

_Luinil, voix ânonnante_ : Les-persos-de-HikaGo-ne-sont-pas-à-moi… ( Ayé, c'est fait. T-T )

C'est dommage quand même, j'aimerais beaucoup en avoir certains sous la main… # _bave copieusement_ #

En revanche, étant donné que Rin est à moi, on touche pas sans permission ! Hin hin hin !

**Avertissement :** Pour ceux qui ont pas vu toute la série, SPOILERS ! Et pour les fans, désolée de décevoir : pas une trace de yaoi prévue, là dedans. -.-;;;

A part ça : attention, ficqueuse franchement atteinte, mwéhéhéhéhé !

**Résumé :** Mieux vaut éviter les pensées "se serait bien, si...". Ce genre de chose se retourne systématiquement contre vous ! C'est ce qu'à découvert Rin à ses dépends. Elle qui s'était dit qu'avoir l'aide d'un fantôme tel que Saï, pour progresser au Go, pouvait être amusant, la voilà propulsée dans l'univers de HikaGo. Et hantée par ledit fantôme, par-dessus le marché ! Si encore, l'un comme l'autre, ils avaient une toute petite idée de ce qu'on attend d'eux...

**Notes techniques :** Les _paroles en italique_, c'est virtuellement "en français dans le texte", mdr.

Et celles entre ¤…¤, correspondent aux conversations mentales avec Saï. Valà, maintenant, vous êtes parés, yerk, yerk, yerk !

**Reviews :** Vous pouvez même pas IMAGINER comment ce chap reviens de loin ! ( Enfin si, Lina, toi, tu sais. ;p ) Pour vous faire simple… j'avais pleins d'idées, et j'arrivais pas à choisir. J'ai écrit et réécrit le dernier paragraphe un paquet de fois, pour finalement finir avec globalement : deux versions possibles. Et pas moyen de choisir l'une ou l'autre ! XD ( Enfin si, j'avais une petite préférence pour la deuxième. )

C'est là qu'intervient ma bétalectrice adorée, à qui je refile le bébé, en lui disant : "Choisit ! " Et après lecture, elle me fait : "ben… moi je préfère la première, mais ça dépend ce que tu veux faire. Les deux sont bien. " Et je vous jure que sur le coup… ça aide… Ensuite, elle ajoute : "Mais si t'arrives pas à te décider, t'as qu'à faire un mix des deux ! "

_Moi_ : "Heu… ouais, c'est pas gagné, parce de l'une à l'autre des versions, l'ambiance est pas DU TOUT la même ! "

_Lina_ : "Ben si tu veux, j'essaye de mettre tes idées en ordre, et on voit ce que ça donne. "

Ce qu'elle a fait, et c'est tombé, pile poil : y'a tout ce que je voulais mettre ! Elle m'a sauvée la vie, quoi. ( Où plutôt, elle a énormément avancé le bouclage de ce chap, lol ) Et vous avez gagné un trèèèès long chapitre, du coup. ;)

Donc… chapitre co-écrit avec Linaewen Ilca ( t'as vu, il est complet, pour une fois. ;D )

Merci pour vos reviews, et votre soutien. Voilà enfin la suite. Amusez-vous bien :D

**Anima **: Meuh noooooon ! Où tu vois que je m'acharne ? O:) Hin, hin, hin. Mon imagination est pas si débordante que ça, c'est juste que la seule limite que je me suis fixé pour cette fic est : délirer un max. Donc forcément, ça aboutit sur… cette chose, mdrrrrr. Kiss !

**Lainseray :** Ça risque d'être difficilement au programme, c'est un peu encombrant, un Akira. ( Pis quittes à choisir, je pense qu'elle repartirait pas avec celui-là. O:) ) Kissu !

**S.L.I.A :** Mdrrr, pauv' Saï. Je comprend pourquoi il se lâche autant pendant les chap : il se venge ! Rooooh ! T'as pas honter de le maltraiter comme ça ? ¤affiche un grand sourire de malade¤ Tu me laisses une tite place ? Je veux participer aussi. ( _Saï_ : Naon ! ) Bizoo Lia !

**Rynn :** Ué, t'en fait pas. Y'a de fortes chances qu'il y ai une nouvelle confrontation Ogata-Rin. Je sais pas encore trop comment… mais je trouverais ! ( Ne serais-ce que parce que je suis une sadique, aussi, mdr ) Kissu !

**Emilie** : Mdr. Rin a une TRES mauvaise influence sur nos bishôs favoris. ( Et c'est censé être l'une des plus vieilles ? Misère… lol ) Allez ! Petit massacre de Mashiba en cadeau, à part ça. ;) Biz !

**Lina :** Ma sauveuse ! Lol ! Je te remercierais jamais assez pour ce chapitre. ( Et je dirais à Saï de baisser d'un ton, promis. Mais c'est pas gagné : il y prend goût, l'animal ! ) Gros kissuuuu !

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : **_First steps_

Je sors du métro, à l'arrêt pour la Ki-In, d'une humeur assez joyeuse.

………

Bon, d'accord, en disant "hystériquement diabolique et motivée", vous seriez plus près de la vérité. Aujourd'hui, ça risque d'être une journée à graver en fluo clignotant dans les annales. Programme du jour : première partie pro de Saï contre Mashiba, et après ça, repas en groupe chez Lia.

Ça va être fun de chez fun, moi j'vous l'dis !

… Enfin bon, c'est pas tout, mais je suis attendue, l'air de rien : Waya, Isumi et Nase m'ont fait promettre d'être à la Ki-In avec une demi-heure d'avance. Ils ont aussi des parties de prévues aujourd'hui, et du coup, ils se sont mis en tête de me coacher et de pas me lâcher d'un pouce, pour m'éviter du stress inutile.

Enfin… c'est une idée de Waya, ça, et il a pas peiné beaucoup pour embarquer cette "mère poule" d'Isumi là-dedans.

Quant à Nase, vous pensiez bien qu'elle allait pas rater une occasion de rigoler un peu…

Je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre : pile-poil les dix minutes de retard stratégique féminin. Et d'ailleurs…

— Hello Rin-chan !

— Ohayo Asumi-chan !

Qu'est-ce que je vous disais : les dix minutes classiques et obligatoires !

— Pas trop inquiète ?

— Du tout !

— J'en connais deux qui vont être déçus.

— Tu crois que je devrais faire semblant, histoire de leur faire plaisir ?

Nase ne dis rien, et tient deux secondes, avant de se mettre à rire. Je l'imite aussitôt, et nous rentrons dans l'imposant bâtiment.

A notre sortie de l'ascenseur, à l'étage où les parties ont lieu, nous avisons Waya et Isumi en train de discuter tranquillement. Et d'ailleurs, puisqu'on en parle, le plus âgé des deux est en train de nous tourner obligeamment le dos, absorbé par sa conversation avec son cadet.

………

………

Misère…

… J'avais pourtant réussi, à contrôler définitivement ce petit sourire idiot, qui apparaissait instantanément sur mes lèvres, dès que je l'apercevais… A force de le voir régulièrement, en tête à tête ou non, pour le boulot ou non, j'avais réussi à ne plus bloquer en boucle sur son nom avec une voix intérieure d'hystérique finie.

Oui, j'avais réussi tout ça…

………

SAUF QUAND CE CRETIN A LA SUPER BONNE IDEE DE METTRE UN PUTAIN DE PETIT JEAN A TOMBER PAR TERRE !

Mahaaaaaa ! L'inventeur du Levis 501 devrait être béatifié, y'a pas moyen ! I-SU-MIIIIIIII ! ( Sort intérieurement les pom-pom )

— Bave pas, me souffle discrètement une Nase, morte de rire.

Je lui signale, à peine plus fort :

— Je bave pas, je me liquéfie littéralement sur place, à ce niveau. Et c'est d'autant plus salissant.

— J'ai aucune idée d'où se trouve les serpillières. Ça risque de faire limite désordre, quand même, plaisante t-elle.

— Si tu savais à quel point je m'en fous… dis-je avec mon grand sourire appréciateur.

On rejoint les deux garçons, les faisant brutalement sursauter, au son d'un tonitruant :

— Ohayo, futari ! (¤1)

Woosh ! Leur distance de sécurité entre eux et nous augmente de trois pas.

— Merci pour l'accueil, les gars…

— … ça fait super plaisir, du matin.

Re-woosh ! Ils tournent au pivoine.

C'est presque trop facile de les mettre mal à l'aise, ces petit agneaux. Surtout quand on sait que Nase et moi, prises séparément, ça peut déjà être dur, mais alors les deux ensemble… c'est encore pire.

Maintenant imaginez que vous rajoutez Lia à tout ça, et vous avez une petite idée de ce que peut être l'enfer.

— Z'êtes à la bourre, grogne Waya, histoire de retrouver contenance.

— Ah ? je lui fais, innocemment.

— Alors il va falloir qu'on t'explique deux ou trois petites choses sur les filles modernes, glousse Nase.

— Et ben voyons…

Isumi s'autorise un petit rire discret.

Je suis faaaaaan !

— Comment tu te sens, Rin ? Pas trop stressée ? me demande t-il gentiment.

— Absolument pas. J'ai une pêche d'enfer !

— … Faudra que tu m'expliques comment fonctionne le stress, chez toi, juge un Waya, blasé. J'ai pas tout pigé là…

— Trop de paramètres qui rentrent en compte. Trop compliqué, dis-je en rigolant.

Il échappe un long soupir résigné.

— Au fait. Tu es sûre que Lia ne veut pas qu'on amène quelque chose pour ce soir ?

Je vous le donne en mille : ça, c'est l'Isumi "bien-élevé-qui-s'inquiète-toujours-de-tout-et-qui-pense-toujours-à-tout-en-permanence". Celui là, faudra que je trouve le moyen de le débrancher, un jour : il frise le "fatiguant" des fois.

— Nan, que dalle. Je compte même plus le nombre de fois où je te l'ai dis, alors arrête d'insister.

— Oui, mais on va être quand même beaucoup, chez elle. Ça me gène d'arriver les mains vides.

Ah. Là, il est lourd !

— Ça ne pose aucun problème, je t'assure. On s'est parfaitement organisées, toutes les deux, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour nous.

— Mais…

— Isumi-kun ?

Il comprend le message, et abandonne la partie dans un soupir, doublé d'un haussement d'épaules.

— Et on peut savoir ce que vous avez "organisé" ?

Waya n'a peut-être pas tout à fait tort de se méfier. Mais je ne risque pas de pouvoir le renseigner : Lia s'est entêtée à vouloir faire des mystères sur le menu. Sauf pour le dessert, vu que c'est moi qui m'en charge.

— Aucune idée. Lia a classé le menu "secret défense".

— … et tu voudrais qu'on vous fasse confiance ?

— Ben ouais !

Tout en disant ces mots, je tourne machinalement la tête vers l'ascenseur, dont la sonnerie vient de retentir. Parmi les passagers, une silhouette familièrement tirée à quatre épingles, émerge. Une exclamation surprise m'échappe :

— Et ben ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Kira ?

Je ressens instantanément comme une tempête d'ondes glaciales, qui envahit tout le périmètre.

Iiiiiiik !

— Ohayo Rin. Ohayo, minna-san, sourit Akira. J'avais rendez-vous, pour un cours. Alors je suis passé te souhaiter "bonne chance", pour cette première partie.

Les ondes viennent de passer du "glacial" au "arctique". Oskouuuuuur !

— Merci, Akira, c'est gentil. Fallait pas.

— J'y tenais.

Kyaaaaa ! Il est trop mignon !

— Tiens ! Temps que j'y pense ! Tu as quelque chose de prévu, ce soir ?

— Heu… non. Pourquoi ?

— Cool ! Tu viens manger avec nous, alors !

Le "arctique" devient "furieuse envie de meurtre". Waya n'a vraiment pas l'air emballé par l'idée, je dirais…

— C'est… c'est à dire… je voudrais pas déranger…

Je devance Waya d'une fraction de seconde.

— Tu ne vas rien déranger du tout, puisque c'est moi qui propose. Alors ? C'est oui ?

Il nous regarde tour à tour, puis rosit légèrement.

— Oui, oui. Avec plaisir.

Super ! Lia va adorer cette nouvelle !

— Mais au fait, Rin, réalise tout à coup Nase. On t'a même pas demandé contre qui tu jouais, aujourd'hui.

Un grand sourire naît instantanément sur mes lèvres.

— Vous allez rire…

— Elle joue contre moi, ne Rin-chan ? fait une voix au timbre désagréable.

Et dans la foulée, une main se pose assez lourdement sur mon épaule, son propriétaire s'intercalant sans aucune gène entre moi et Akira. Ce dernier est, d'ailleurs, repoussé sans aucun ménagement vers Nase.

J'ai freezé instantanément de dégoût.

Déjà avant : j'aimais pas sa voix, j'aimais pas sa façon d'être, j'aimais pas sa manière de prendre Isumi de haut. Et là maintenant : je HAIS DEFINITIVEMENT sa façon d'être, et je HAIS DEFINITIVEMENT son eau de toilette, AUSSI !

C'est officiel, mon aversion pour Mashiba, vient de tourner au PHYSIQUE ! SI IL RETIRE PAS SA MAIN DANS LA SECONDE, IL VA PRENDRE LA MIENNE SUR LE COIN DE LA GUEULE, CE CRETIN !

… Zen, Rin, zen. Pas d'esclandre. Pas ici. REEEEES-pire… !

D'un geste sec, j'attrape la main ( que je ne qualifierais pas de baladeuse, mais presque ), y enfonçant allégrement mes ongles ( un rien longs, j'avoue ), avec une petite satisfaction personnelle et sadique, et je la décolle de mon épaule, pour la renvoyer contre le torse de son propriétaire.

Mashiba grimace en silence. Trois petits sillons rouges apparaissent presque instantanément sur sa peau.

Hin, hin, hin… Tigresse powa !

— C'est "Haruno-san", je te prie, Ma-shi-ba-kun.

Mon ton est relativement méprisant sur ces quatre dernières syllabes, et mon sourire est à ranger dans la catégorie : "recommence-ça-encore-une-fois-et-tu-meurs".

Si avec ça, il comprend pas tout de suite, la prochaine fois, je frappe, yerk yerk yerk.

Mashiba affiche une espèce de moue supérieure. Mais je devine une certaine contrariété sous-jacente.

Ça tombe bien…

Notre affrontement silencieux ne dure que deux secondes, pas assez pour que Waya, ( que je sens frémir de rage d'ici ) n'ait le temps d'intervenir. Quand à Isumi, pas la peine que je compte dessus, il est trop "zen" et trop gentil pour ça.

Pfff… me demande ce que je lui trouve, des fois…

— Tu risques d'être moins arrogante tout à l'heure, Miss… susurre Mashiba à mi-voix.

… Lui, il va la prendre directe, sa raclée. Et ça va être un plaisir de voir Saï faire, en plus.

— Chiche…

Nouveau silence de défi.

— Dégage, Mashiba, laisse la tranquille, gronde Waya, d'une voix sourde.

— Hm, hm, ricane l'autre, en s'éloignant, les mains dans les poches.

Son regard met un sacré bout de temps à me lâcher. Et je vous assure que c'est la première fois de ma vie, que je me fais reluquer de manière aussi insistante, et aussi flagrante.

YEEEERK !

¤Saï, promet moi que tu vas lui mettre la pire tôle de sa vie !¤

¤Heu… je n'en vois pas vraiment l'utilité…¤

¤Question de principe ! Veux lui faire regretter, à cet abruti !¤

¤Tu sais, juste le battre, ça devrait suffire. Ce n'est pas la peine de vouloir écraser un joueur de faible niveau…¤

¤En temps, normal, je serais d'accord. Mais lui, on s'en fout : C'EST UN CON !¤

¤Rin,¤ soupire t-il, derrière son éventail.

¤Allez, quoi, je te demande jamais rien. Onegaaaaaaï !¤

¤Non. Ça va à l'encontre de mes principes.¤

¤Pfff… T'es franchement pas drôle…¤

— Non, mais pour qui il se prend ! râle Waya. Ecrase-le, Rin !

— Hmpf…

— C'est pas une réponse satisfaisante, ça ! Motive toi un peu !

Je SUIS motivée ! Mais, va lui expliquer que c'est pas moi qui joue, hein ! Et mon fantôme, lui, se fout royalement de savoir si mon honneur a été bafoué ou non !

— T'façon, y gagnera pas, dis-je dans un marmonnement vexé. Alors après, les détails…

N'empêche qu'un bon vieux "lattage" en règle, de derrière les fagots…

— Qui était-ce ? demande Akira, en lissant son costume d'une main distraite.

— Un ancien Inseï, répond Waya du bout des lèvres. Vous êtes passés pros la même année…

— Ah bon ? fait Toya junior, en fouillant dans ses souvenirs, tout en détaillant le plafond du regard.

— C'est pas une perte, si tu te rappelles pas, Akira. C'est clairement une tête de con, dis-je dans un grognement. ( Je reçois une légère tape sur la tête. ) I-taï !

Cette protestation est d'une mauvaise foi flagrante, mais cela ne m'empêche pas de foudroyer Isumi, d'un regard noir.

Me dites quand même pas, qu'il prend la défense de cet imbécile !

— Il me semblait t'avoir déjà dit de respecter un peu tes adversaires, remarque t-il sévèrement.

… Décoooooone… ! Mais c'est qu'il le fait, en plus !

— Il avait vaaaaaachement l'air de me respecter, en tout cas, vu la manière dont il me matait ouvertement. Je vais certainement pas me forcer, si il fait rien de son côté.

— Ça, ça risque pas d'arriver, ricane Waya. C'est pas son genre, de se forcer.

— Et ça tombe super bien, il me revient pas. Pis les mains à la limite de traîner n'importe où, j'apprécie moyen.

— Ahem… fait le châtain, en regardant sur le côté. Ça peut être tentant, en même temps… non ?

………

Pardon ! Il peut me la refaire, là !

Je croise les bras et le considère d'un air froid : Y me fout limite en rogne, sur ce coup.

— Waya… si MOI, je m'amusais à "laisser traîner mes mains n'importe où", à chaque fois que j'en ai envie, je peux t'assurer que vous seriez tous MORTS d'une attaque cérébrale au moins dix fois, depuis qu'on se connaît.

Allez comprendre pourquoi, mais trois nez masculins piquent inexplicablement vers le sol.

— Seulement, vous avez du bol, je SUIS bien élevée, ET j'évite ce genre de connerie, que j'achève dans un ton glacial.

Waya se tortille, assez mal à l'aise, sous mon regard "de-la-mort-copyright-Heero-Yuy".

— Tu… tu exagères pas un peu ? bafouille t-il, dans une tentative de se tirer d'affaire.

— Naaaaaan ! Je vais te la faire plus simple : Sont vraiment super tes treillis, mais un de ces quatre, faudra que tu piques un jean à Isumi, parce que "l'effet Levis", c'est quand même "wouaaaaah ! "

Lourd silence. J'ai sous les yeux, deux bishôs qui veulent littéralement se faire atomiser sur place, ( à défaut de pouvoir devenir invisibles ), tellement ils savent plus où se mettre.

Bien fait pour leurs tronches : fallait pas me mettre en rogne !

— Bon ! C'est pas tout, mais on va aller démonter Mashiba, maintenant ! dis-je au bout de cinq secondes de blanc, levant les poings vers le plafond, en signe de motivation.

Et je prend la direction de la salle de jeu, avec l'envie de bouffer la Terre entière.

Tentant, tentant… T'en foutrais, oui !

¤Rin…¤ tente Saï d'une voix apaisante.

¤Aaaaah ! Commence pas !¤

Il fait un petit bond en arrière, en étouffant un couinement effrayé.

Je m'en veux aussitôt.

¤… Gomen, Saï. J'ai pas à te parler comme ça. Tu y es pour rien. Gomen nasaï.¤

C'est alors que je réalise que je suis arrivée dans la pièce où se déroule l'Oteaï… et que j'ai qu'une TRES vague idée de COMMENT ça MARCHE !

Je suis pas dans la mouiiiiiise !

¤Ici,¤ m'indique Saï, en pointant son éventail vers une affichette, accrochée au mur.

Super ! La répartition dans la salle ! Déjà ça de gagné !

¤Tu me sauves la vie, Saï !¤

¤Je sais,¤ soupire t-il avec indulgence.

Je vérifie notre placement et constate que Mashiba m'y attend déjà.

C'est… la fête… !

Machinalement, je commence à fredonner un vieux truc, à mi-voix, le refaisant à ma sauce :

— _Rin est dans la place, tout baigne !_

Et si je m'écoutais, j'esquisserais bien deux ou trois pas de danse, mais ça risquerait de pas le faire.

Je m'installe donc en face de Mashiba, qui a toujours aux lèvres, cet horripilant sourire supérieur. Et toujours ce regard super-glue…

Merde ! J'ai rien contre le "reluquage", en soit ( vu comment je me prive pas, ça serait de l'hypocrisie, si je l'étais ), mais y'a une manière de faire, ZUT ! Un semblant de discrétion dans la vie, ça a jamais fait de mal à personne !

— Un problème ? je lui demande froidement.

— … Non… Dis-moi, Haruno-san ( et il insiste bien sur le terme ), est-ce que tu aimes les paris ? m'interroge t-il tranquillement.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de ricaner intérieurement : les paris, non. Les jeux à la con, oui. Et je sens que tu vas m'amuser, mon gars.

Je hausse les épaules en silence.

— Que dirais-tu… de corser un peu cet affrontement ? ( J'attend qu'il continue, sans rien dire. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je veux bien parier sur ce qu'il va me proposer ensuite… ) Si je gagne… pourquoi ne pas sortir avec moi ?

Gagné tiens ! Suis vraiment trop forte !

………

Bon ok, en même temps, c'était pas bien difficile…

Je laisse passer quelques secondes de pseudo-réflexion… qui me permettent de prendre conscience de l'aura dangereuse qui s'est brutalement mise à brûler à côté de moi.

Oyo… L'a pas l'air commode le Saï, d'un coup.

¤Ce… ce… Cet espèce de… s'étrangle t-il de colère. Comment OSE t-il proposer une pareille chose à une jeune femme !¤

Ah ben oui… On est de l'ère Heian et très à cheval sur les principes de la bienséance, ou on ne l'est pas…

¤Accepte ! Je me charge de trancher la tête de ce petit prétentieux !¤

Wow… Ça c'est de l'ultra-motivation…

— … D'accord, on fait comme ça. Si tu gagnes, je sors avec toi ( Le sourire de Mashiba atteint les dix kilomètres ), mais… ( Et là, son expression vire instantanément au "méfiant" ) si JE gagne… je ne veux plus jamais t'avoir dans les pattes. ( Et je détache soigneusement chaque mot, histoire qu'il comprenne BIEN. ) A prendre ou à laisser…

— ……… Très bien.

Et vu son sourire, il n'envisage pas une seconde, qu'il peut perdre.

¤Saï, je te préviens. Si y'a UNE partie que tu ne dois pas perdre, C'EST CELLE-LA !¤

¤Ne t'en fais pas. Aucune chance qu'il me batte !¤

Et là, d'un coup, l'image manga d'un chibi Saï, avec des yeux remplacés par des étoiles pas rassurantes, sur fond d'aura de flammes de fureur, s'impose à moi. Du genre… que t'as pas envie d'approcher à moins de vingt mètres !

Sérieux… Moi, je voudrais pas être à la place Mashiba, tout de suite : y'a du Saï mode "Berserk psychopathe" dans l'air ! ……… Kyaaaa ! Vivement qu'on commence !

Réprimant mes ricanements de satisfaction diaboliques, j'attend avec une certaine impatience le début des parties.

Le claquement de notre première pierre blanche, a déjà un son de victoire, lorsqu'il résonne sur le Goban.

**oOoOoOo **

Il est li-vide. Avec de jolies tendances à tirer sur le vert. Je crois que de toute ma vie, je n'ai jamais vu Saï aussi impitoyable et aussi infect sur un Goban : laissant miroiter de nombreux espoirs pour son adversaire, afin de mieux les réduire en miettes en suite. J'en plaindrais presque Mashiba.

PRESQUE, hein ?

Et c'est très dur de rester aussi neutre que possible en face, avec le jeu que Saï est en train de mener. Ben ouais : même si j'en crève d'envie, je vais éviter de retourner encore un peu plus le couteau dans la plaie.

N'empêche… je comprend pas pourquoi il est toujours là, à s'obstiner. Il aurait du abandonner depuis une éternité : même MOI, qui suis une quiche invétérée au comptage des points, je suis parfaitement capable de me rendre compte QU'IL A AUCUN MOYEN DE REMONTER UN TEL ECART !

Mais là, il s'obstine vraiment… Bah… ! Question d'ego masculin, je suppose…

Réprimant un soupir, je le vois poser une nouvelle pierre. Il lâchera vraiment pas l'affaire. C'est bien ma veine…

Je joue à mon tour. Saï s'ennuie à peu près autant que moi. Mais lui, en plus, se paye le luxe d'être de plus en plus agacé : l'entêtement de Mashiba est en train de lui porter sérieusement sur les nerfs.

C'est… la fête…

Nan, sérieux. Il compte vraiment aller jusqu'au Yose ? Mais il est définitivement maso, ma parole !

Presque machinalement, je pianote du bout des ongles sur le bord du bol de pierres, cherchant à tromper mon ennui.

Franchement, je vois pas ce que ça lui apporte de s'enfoncer de plus en plus dans une telle humiliation. C'est humainement impossible qu'il arrive à rattraper un truc pareil. Même Saï ne pourrait pas, c'est dire !

— J'abandonne ! s'écrie enfin Mashiba, d'une voix noire de rage, serrant les dents à s'en faire péter la mâchoire.

Ah ! Enfin ! C'est pas trop tôt !

— Merci, pour la partie.

Ma voix est neutre : dans un sens, il me fait un peu pitié, alors je vais pas en rajouter.

Je commence à ranger les pierres. En face, il n'esquisse pas le moindre geste. Et allez savoir pourquoi… je trouve pas ça bon signe.

Dans un réflexe qui semble surnaturel tellement le timing est parfait, je me recule à l'instant même où sa main balaye le Goban, envoyant des pierres un peu partout autour de nous.

Génial… ! Il manquait plus que ça…

— Garce ! siffle t-il, en se levant, et en me plantant là.

Nan. Œil pour œil, et dent pour dent. Nuance.

Je regarde les pierres éparses d'un air désolé, profitant des protestations rageuses qu'a occasionnées le scandale de Mashiba.

Ça, par contre, c'est moins drôle. Y'en a même qui ont atterries sur l'un des Gobans d'à côté. Oh là làààà ! On va se faire lyncher, pour un truc pareil !

Mortifiée, je fais mes plus plates excuses à mes voisins, qui râlent. Et avec raison. Si Mashiba a pas fichu leur partie en l'air, avec ça…

Merde, tu parles d'un premier jour… !

Je rassemble le bordel que m'a fait Mashiba, le plus vite possible, sans trop décoller les yeux du sol. Les rumeurs furieuses persistent un sacré moment.

Oskouuuur !

¤Il faut aller enregistrer notre résultat,¤ ajoute Saï.

¤Oui, je sais,¤ dis-je dans un couinement pathétique.

Limite rasant les murs, je vais jusqu'au tableau des parties, pour y inscrire ma victoire. Une fois ceci fait, et une fois sortie de la pièce, je vais jusqu'au distributeur de boisson pour me prendre un thé. Puis, décidant qu'il y a pas le feu, je descends, cannette en main, pour aller passer un coup de fil à Lia, posée sur un banc, dehors.

Il recommence à faire une température extérieure correcte, alors je compte bien en profiter un peu.

Je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre. Bon. Vu l'heure, les autres devraient pas en avoir pour trop longtemps à finir.

Et je pianote donc le numéro de Lia, prête à lui donner les toutes dernières nouvelles…

**oOoOoOo **

Vingt minutes et une batterie de portable plus tard, je me décide à rentrer voir où en sont mes collègues. J'arpente le hall de la Ki-In, et m'efface pour laisser le passage aux joueurs qui sortent de l'ascenseur, avant de le prendre à mon tour.

Tuer le temps en regardant les lumières des étages s'allumer et s'éteindre successivement… Que du bonheur…

J'échappe un soupir las, quand la double porte s'ouvre à celui où se déroule l'Oteaï.

Et l'espace d'une seconde, je me demande si je n'ai pas ENCORE changé de dimension !

Je vous explique le topo : Isumi. LE Isumi. tout calme et tout gentil. Et bien, cet Isumi là est en train de maintenir Mashiba contre le mur, le tenant par le collet à deux mains. Avec son visage fermé genre "colère arctique", LE visage que personnellement, j'ai entraperçu juste une fois, ce qui m'a suffi laaaargement.

Ça me fige totalement sur place, sans voix.

Un petit recoin de ma conscience, note distraitement que Mashiba a l'air d'avoir rencontré Mike Tyson, au détour d'un ring.

……… Nyu ?

Je me paye un méga coup de flip. Une petite minute… Isumi a assez perdu son sang-froid pour lui coller un direct ? Mémémé… MAIS C'EST QUE C'EST PAS BON DU TOUT, ÇA !

Un deuxième petit recoin de ma conscience réalise que Waya a l'air aussi furieux qu'Isumi, et que Nase et Akira doivent s'y mettre à deux pour le maîtriser. Et encore, c'est visible qu'ils font pas ça de bonne grâce. Au milieu de tout ça, y'a deux autres joueurs qui essayent de séparer Isumi et Mashiba.

Et s'ils y arrivaient, j'aurais pas besoin de paniquer comme ça.

— I… Isumi !

Ma voix est fêlée. J'ai encore un certain mal à assimiler ce qui se passe.

Ça ne le fait pas réagir, et il continue de balancer "ses quatre vérités" à Mashiba.

Cette fois, s'en est trop !

— MERDE ! SHIN ! MAIS ÇA VA PAS ! QU'EST-CE QUI TE PREND ?

Silence mémorable. Tout le monde me dévisage avec des yeux ronds.

Ah tiens ! Quand on crie plus fort qu'eux, d'un coup, ça leur rappelle notre existence.

A la fois furieuse et effrayée, je les rejoins en quelques pas.

— Lâche le. ( Isumi me regarde, et hésite clairement. ) Tu vas t'attirer des ennuis si tu continues, alors lâche le !

Il hésite encore durant d'interminables secondes, puis consent finalement, à libérer sa victime. Mashiba s'écroule lamentablement par terre.

— Ne. Recommence . Jamais. Ça, énonce lentement Isumi, en le toisant d'un regard furieux.

Et vu le ton de sa voix, ça me viendrait même pas à l'esprit de penser une micro-seconde à lui désobéir.

Panique à 100 sur mon échelle de 10.

J'attrape Isumi par le bras, avec l'intention claire de le traîner jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Il résiste.

La panique chez moi, ça se couple assez souvent à la colère :

— Shin ! Tu crois pas que t'en a assez fait !

— …

— On. Y. Va. Maintenant.

Cette fois, il consent à me suivre. Nase et Akira entraînent Waya sur nos talons.

Grâce à Dieu, y'a au moins UN truc de bien, dans cette foutue journée : personne n'a eu besoin de l'ascenseur, et la porte s'ouvre dès que j'ai appuyé sur le bouton d'appel.

Je pousse en vitesse Isumi à l'intérieur, et tire Waya par le bras, histoire d'aider Nase et Akira qui galèrent.

La porte met trois secondes interminables à se fermer. C'est seulement à ce moment que je m'autorise un long soupir, mais je ne me retourne pas vers les autres.

Personne ne dit rien, se contentant de fixer le bout de ses chaussures respectives.

Perso, dans l'immédiat, j'ai une envie folle de coller une paire de claques bien sentie à Isumi ( On a pas idée de faire une trouille pareille aux gens ! ) ou à l'opposé de lui rouler la pelle de sa vie.

………

Raaaah merde ! Mauvaise image mentale, putain !

Je secoue rageusement la tête, histoire de chasser cette idée tentante, mais ô combien stupide.

— T'es fier de toi, j'espère ?

Ma voix claque désagréablement dans le silence de l'ascenseur.

— …

— Le "pas de réponse", ne fait pas partie des options à ta disposition, Isumi.

Deux secondes s'écoulent, avant que j'entende un tout petit "non", avoué du bout des lèvres.

— Bien ! Tant mieux ! C'est au moins ça de gagné !

— Hey ! On prenait ta défense, je te signale ! proteste Waya.

Je me tourne vers lui, et le fusille d'un regard furieux. Il se plaque contre le mur du fond, sans voix, pour le coup.

Je suis pas le genre de fille qui s'énerve facilement. Je dirais même, que c'est assez dur de me mettre VRAIMENT en colère. Mais si vous y arrivez, mieux vaut éviter de la ramener ensuite.

— Parce que tu as trouvé ça intelligent ? Sérieusement ?

Pas de réponse, ils se la ferment tous courageusement.

— Dites ! Juste pour voir ! Vous avez pris le temps, AVANT, de connecter deux neurones, pour réfléchir, aux conséquences ! Franchement ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête, Isumi ? T'es pas du genre à t'énerver pour si peu, d'habitude !

— SI PEU ! s'écrie t-ils tous simultanément, l'air outré.

Ah… Jédiuntruckifallépa ?

— Tu trouves que ce qu'il t'a fait, ça se limitait à "si peu" ! rage Isumi.

— Ce connard a été insultant de bout en bout ! renchérit furieusement Waya.

— J'ai jamais dis le contraire ! C'est une crétin fini, on est bien d'accord ! Qu'il s'attire des ennuis en faisant l'imbécile, à la limite, on s'en fout ! Mais, Isumi, que TOI, tu t'attires des ennuis, à cause de LUI, il n'en est pas question ! Il le mérite carrément pas !

Mais ça ne démonte pas Isumi pour autant.

— Et puis ce pari idiot ! T'étais vraiment obligée de l'accepter ! s'écrie t-il, d'une voix furieuse.

………

— Quel pari ?

Ça c'est Waya, Nase et Akira, dans un ensemble parfait.

— Comment t'es au courant de ça ?

Ça c'est moi.

— Je passais derrière toi à ce moment-là. J'ai tout entendu, avoue t-il à contre-cœur.

Il y a clairement du reproche dans son regard.

— Ah…

— Et si tu avais perdu ! Tu aurais tenu parole ! Tu serais vraiment… ( Il marque une pause, les mâchoires serrées, puis il lâche d'une voix assourdie par la colère : ) … sortie avec lui !

— T'AS QUAND MEME PAS PARIE UN TRUC PAREIL ! s'insurge Waya, d'un air catastrophé.

— Hum… Joker ?

— MAIS A QUOI TU PENSES ! BAKA !

Et il me secoue sans ménagement par les épaules. Je lui fais remarquer, d'un air neutre :

— _Nanmécébon _! C'est pas non plus comme si j'avais pris des risques…

— Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais !

Pour sa réponse, je me vois mal lui dire, comment je sais que Mashiba est une "quiche annoncée". Mais finalement j'ai … THE illumination :

— Bah, c'était pas très dur à deviner : si Mashiba est devenu pro en même temps, qu'Akira, et qu'il est toujours QUE 3e Dan, sachant que je peine pas trop à battre des 5e Dan, y'avait peu de chances qu'il me rétame, non ? Sinon, tu penses bien qu'un pari aussi idiot… je m'y serais jamais risquée, à moins d'être sûre de l'emporter.

Long silence blasé.

Dans mon dos, la porte s'ouvre dans avec son "ting ! " habituel, et nous rejoignons le hall, loin d'être désert, ce qui nous force à baisser d'un ton.

— Tu l'as humilié dans les règles, hein ? me demande Waya, dans mon dos.

Je me tourne vers lui, incertaine. Il affiche un immense sourire.

C'est marrant, comme d'Isumi à Waya, ils ont pas DU TOUT les mêmes réactions

Je teste le terrain :

— Ahem… Pire que ça ?

— Rooooh ! Allévasyracontemouatouuuut ! s'écrie le châtain en me sautant au cou, façon chaton en manque d'affection.

Heu… Alors lui… La prochaine fois qu'il se plaint quand j'amuse à lui faire ce genre de chose, je tiens pas compte. PLUS JAMAIS !

— Nan ! Nan, nan ! Je raconte pas, et y'a aucun moyen que je te montre cette partie, si jamais ça t'en vient l'envie !

— Alleeeeeez ! 'Negaaaaaaï !

— Nan, Waya ! Que dalle !

— T'as été vache, au point que c'est même pas montrable à des copains ?

— Heu… Ouais, quelque chose dans le genre…

— JE T'AIME !

Et il me câline de plus belle, me sciant quand même un peu, pour le coup. Je râle plus ou moins, ce qui le fait rire. Puis, il me souffle avec des airs de conspirateur :

— N'empêche, c'est dommage que t'ai pas tout vu. Parce que je peux t'assurer que Mashiba en revenait pas. et qu'il en menait vraiment pas large.

J'échappe de rire :

—Tu m'étonnes ! S'il a paniqué autant que moi, sur le coup, c'est sûr !

— Paniqué ?

La voix d'Isumi vibre légèrement d'inquiétude.

— Hey ! T'es flippant, quand t'es VRAIMENT en colère, dis-je en riant à moitié.

Et je crois que ma réplique le blesse, vu l'éclair bizarre qui traverse ses yeux.

………

Ce type est désespérant de transparence, des fois. Rien que d'ici, je peux voir qu'il est rongé de remords. Non pas parce qu'il risque d'avoir des ennuis pour avoir refait le portrait à Mashiba, mais juste parce que, à cause de lui, j'ai "paniqué".

Mignon, mais franchement désespérant.

— Je n'étais pas en colère. Je… j'étais juste inquiet, se justifie t-il à mi-voix.

Silence mal à l'aise.

Nase attrape discrètement Akira et Waya, et les entraînent un peu en avant.

………

Mé naaan ! J'veux pas me retrouver toute seule, sur ce coup ! C'est trop zarb comme ambiance !

— Je suis désolé, souffle Isumi.

Du coin de l'œil, je surprend le geste répétitif, qu'il n'arrête pas de faire depuis tout à l'heure : ouverture et fermeture du poing. Comme s'il cherchait à soulager des phalanges maltraitées.

Je ne parviens pas à réprimer un petit sourire attendri.

Merde… Quel imbécile…

J'ai attrapé son poignet avant même d'avoir réfléchi, et j'entreprend une étude distraite du dos de sa main. Ses articulations présentent une couleur rouge assez … soutenue…

Je passe mes doigts dessus, avec légèreté. ( Je penserais une autre fois à connecter mes neurones, hein ? )

— Idiot…

Isumi tressaille à mon murmure, mais il ne cherche pas à se dégager.

_Tu rentres en terrain dangereux, là ! Tu le sais ! _beugle une partie de ma conscience, en allumant tous les warnings.

Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis.

— Tu n'y es pas allé de main morte, en plus… ( Je retourne sa main, examinant sa paume. Des marques d'ongles l'impriment, me faisant hausser un sourcil. Je passe doucement mon pouce sur les petits sillons rouges. ) Carrément pas…

Isumi échappe un petit toussotement gêné, et cette fois il se dégage gentiment, plaçant sa main meurtrie dans son dos. Ensuite, il baisse légèrement la tête, cachant son regard derrière sa frange.

Par contre, il ne peut rien faire pour dissimuler ses joues roses d'embarras.

Ahem… zut… je suis peut-être allée trop loin, cette fois…

Mais je finis de fondre lamentablement. Même si je voulais restée fâchée contre lui, je pourrais pas.

— Tu sais… C'est très gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi, comme ça… mais je suis une grande fille… Je suis parfaitement capable de régler mes comptes toute seule. C'était pas utile d'en remettre une couche comme tu l'as fait, Mashiba en avait bien assez prit pour son grade, sur le Goban…

Il évite mon regard, sans répondre. J'irais même jusqu'à le trouver légèrement malheureux. Mais je n'en suis pas sûre. C'est plutôt difficile à deviner, quand votre vis à vis ne vous regarde pas en face…

— Arigatô. C'était vraiment mignon de ta part…

Il tressaille légèrement, et me regarde d'un air interrogateur.

Pour une fois, je m'autorise à aller déposer un baiser rapide sur sa joue. Ensuite, je nuance, d'un air un peu sévère :

— Stupide, mais mignon.

Il échappe un petit rire soulagé.

… Noooon… il croyait que je lui en voulais d'avoir pris ma défense ? Mais il est pas bien !

Et il a un geste assez rare ( Pas non plus "collector", hein ? C'est juste que ça arrive pas souvent. ) : il passe un bras en travers de mes épaules.

— Promets moi que tu ne t'amuseras plus à faire des paris aussi stupides, murmure t-il, en m'entraînant gentiment vers les autres.

— Non. Promis. … Et toi, promets moi de plus me faire des trouilles pareilles en te mettant dans ce genre de colère noire.

— Non. Promis, dit-il avec un sourire doux.

Un étrange creux me chatouille l'estomac, me rappelant le constat que j'ai fait, il y a peu de temps. Et qui n'était pas du tout prévu au programme de départ : quelque part en chemin, je suis réellement tombée amoureuse de lui…

Et croyez-moi : ça ne me ravit pas tant que ça…

_A suivre…_

_

* * *

_

(¤1) : bonjour tout les deux ( en gros... -.- )_  
_

**

* * *

**

Reviews onegaï :3


	15. Questions de taille

**Auteur :** Luinil Azurétoile

**Base :** Hikaru no Go Xover réalité

**Genre :** Heuuuu… Vous êtes vraiment sûr d'en vouloir un ? Bon, ok ! Délire total, alors ! Total et hystérique.

**Disclaimer :** ( Haaaan… Qu'est-ce que je peux détester ce truc… Mais bon, quand y faut, y faut ! )

_Luinil, voix ânonnante_ : Les-persos-de-HikaGo-ne-sont-pas-à-moi… ( Ayé, c'est fait. T-T )

C'est dommage quand même, j'aimerais beaucoup en avoir certains sous la main… _¤bave copieusement_¤

En revanche, étant donné que Rin est à moi, on touche pas sans permission ! Hin hin hin !

**Avertissement :** Pour ceux qui ont pas vu/lu toute la série, SPOILERS MASSIFS ! Et pour les fans, désolée de décevoir : pas une trace de yaoi prévue, là dedans. -.-;;;

A part ça : attention, ficqueuse franchement atteinte, mwéhéhéhéhé !

**Résumé :** Mieux vaut éviter les pensées "ce serait bien, si...". Ce genre de chose se retourne systématiquement contre vous ! C'est ce qu'à découvert Rin à ses dépends. Elle qui s'était dit qu'avoir l'aide d'un fantôme tel que Saï, pour progresser au Go, pouvait être amusant, la voilà propulsée dans l'univers de HikaGo. Et hantée par ledit fantôme, par-dessus le marché ! Si encore, l'un comme l'autre, ils avaient une toute petite idée de ce qu'on attend d'eux...

**Notes techniques :** Les _paroles en italique_, c'est virtuellement "en français dans le texte", mdr.

Et celles entre #…#, correspondent aux conversations mentales avec Saï. Valà, maintenant, vous êtes parés, yerk, yerk, yerk !

**Reviews :** Et non, vous ne rêvez (cauchemardez ?) pas : ceci est bien une UPDATE ! Après presque 4 mois, c'était temps, vous me direz. Oui ben, désolée, mais la connexion Internet, j'aurais difficilement pu l'inventer où j'étais, mdr. Mais bon, pendant ces mois de stage, j'ai pas fait semblant de chômer : pendant les prochaines semaines, je vous promets un chap d'HnC, tout les vendredi, ou samedi. Ils sont tout prêt, tout chaud, mais je les garde sous le coude pour garder un peu d'avance, niveau écriture. ;)

En tout cas, merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, même si cette fic est restée inactive aussi longtemps. Ça m'a fait super plaisir !

Bon, maintenant trêve de bavardages, je laisse place aux RAR… et à la première partie du repas de la mort ! Mwahahahah !

**Rynn :** Ben… je pense qu'on l'est toutes un peu. Sadique, j'entends. Alors faut pas t'affoler, tu me choques pas du tout !

Evidemment, que j'allais pas laisser Mashiba s'en sortir comme ça : je l'aime pas non plus. ( _Luinil en rogne_ : si tu dis du mal d'Isumi, tu signes ton arrêt de mort, mouahahaha ! )

Non, non. Isumi ne cache rien… Pourquoi tu dis ça ? ¤_grand sourire pas convaincant_¤

**Anima **: Bon, ben je t'aurais fait attendre longtemps… mais finalement, tu vas avoir la réponse à tes question dans ce chap. J'espère qu'il te plaira. ;)

**Lainseray :** Effectivement, c'est une bonne question : pourquoi elle l'a pas fait ? hum… faudra que je lui demande, mdrrrrr.

Voui, voui, à part ça, je fais un peu avancer les choses. Peut-être même beaucoup d'ici pas trop longtemps, mais je vais pas en dire plus. :D Mais la cure aux crêpes fait partie bien des options possibles. ;p

**Emilie** : Contente que ça t'ai plu. Même si c'était assez basique, lol. Je suis désolée d'avoir été aussi longue pour poster la suite, mais j'ai pas pu faire autrement. Enfin… je crois que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes espérances ! (même si y'a pas de "cuite d'Akira" prévue au programme. Mais ce que je lui ai réservé est pas forcément mieux. ;p ) Et Lia s'en sort très bien, merci pour elle. Les joueurs de go en question… ahem… vachement moins, déjà. ¤_grand sourire sadique_¤

**S.L.I.A :** ¤ne relève volontairement la faux¤ Ben, je me demande aussi. Mais bon, vu ce que je leur ai réservé, ils vont bientôt avoir bientôt toutes les raisons pour ! Au fait ! Cadeau ! ¤_tend Mashiba_¤ Il m'encombrait la baraque, de toute façon. Amuse-toi bien avec ! (Par contre, Isumi et son jean JE garde ! Et je partage pas. :p ) Bizoo Lia !

**Naera Ishikawa :** Lol, c'est pas grave, c'est pas grave. Oui, oui, tu "impressionnes" bien, mdr. Ça avance en ces deux-là. Un peu, mdr. Mais c'est pas gagné d'avance, ptdr.

**Noune :** Mdrrrr. Salut toi ! Je me doute bien que cette fic satisfait ton côté sadique. Mais tu as encore des progrès à faire, petit scarabée ! ( Et puis te plains pas, la suite tu l'as déjà eu ;p ) A plus !

**Tsukiyo Yanagisawa :** Vi, à mort Mashiba ! ¤_sort les banderoles_¤ J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher : il FALLAIT que je me passe les nerfs sur lui à un moment à un autre. Mwahahaha !

**Lina :** Bah si, c'était mérité. Tu m'apportes une aide indispensable dans mes fics. Je sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi. On va décerné un prix de "scratchage mural de boulet" à Isumi, d'ici peu. Ça s'impose, je crois. ;) Pour Hikaru, je sais pas, j'y réfléchis encore, lol. Gros kissuuuu !

**Yuzu :** Ben… c'est sûr que de base, je voulais pas écrire un truc franchement "intelligent". HnC, c'est mon petit défouloir ( et faut voir les pov' trips que je prends devant ce pc en l'écrivant. Je vous jure : je me fais peur toute seule, des fois…) C'est vrai que les fics sur HikaGo sont assez rares. Mais bon… Faut le temps de les écrire, aussi. ;)

**Anyssia :** Hello ! C'est vrai que ça faisait longtemps. En plus, t'es mal tombée. J'espère que ta période HikaGo est pas encore retombée. Sinon, on se retrouvera d'ici quelques chapitres. ;) ( Par contre, je vais te décevoir : Isumi, A MOI ! mdrrrrr )

**Yansha :** Je la laisse pas tomber, comme tu vois. C'est juste que pour cause de "stage", j'avais pas matérielement de quoi poster mes chap. Ils sont écrits, remarque. Mais je vais vous les mettre petit à petit quand même. ;p ¤_adore faire mariner ses lecteurs_¤ Et t'en fait pas : pour les apparitions d'Akira, j'y remédie tout de suite !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Chapitre 13 :** _Une question de taille_

Comment vous dire… Le trajet en métro jusqu'à l'arrêt qui permet d'aller chez moi et chez Lia, est assez "silencieux". En plus la rame est bondée, ce qui fait qu'on est entassés les uns sur les autres, alors ça n'arrange rien. Limite si on entend pas Waya grogner sourdement, tel un chat en colère, parce qu'il est pris en sandwich entre Akira et un autre passager.

Akira quant à lui, fait style que "tout va bien, tout est parfaitement normal", mais ses épaules sont un rien raides, indiquant clairement qu'il n'est pas plus à l'aise que le châtain.

Quant à moi… Je suis en train d'hésiter entre exploser de rire, ou faire une petite réflexion bien sentie à Waya. Mais bon, au final, je préfère m'abstenir : c'est encore plus drôle de les voir se regarder en chiens de faïence, sans pouvoir protester en quoi que ce soit. Je me retiens de balancer le "Vous z'êtes mignoooons" naheulbeukien, qui me brûle les lèvres.

Là, je crois qu'ils me tueraient, pour le coup.

N'empêche que je peux rien faire pour le sourire de trois kilomètres, plaqué sur mon visage.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?

La voix souriante d'Isumi, qui murmure tout près de mon oreille me fait légèrement sursauter.

'Taaaaain ! Va falloir sérieusement que je pense à me détendre, moi !

Je tourne la tête vers mon voisin de droite, évitant de me focaliser sur le fait, qu'avec tout ce monde, on est littéralement SCOTCHES l'un à l'autre.

– Akira et Waya. Ils me font rire, tout les deux. C'est "chien et chat" en permanence.

Je parle juste assez fort, pour que lui seul m'entende. Il jette un coup d'œil discret aux deux garçons, et une lueur amusée se met à briller dans son regard. De nouveau, il vient chuchoter à mon oreille :

– Tu n'as pas tort. Mais on ne les changera pas.

– Ça non, c'est sûr, dis-je avec un léger gloussement. ( Et ensuite, je lui avoue à voix basse : ) On s'ennuierait, si ils changeaient.

– Hey ! Pas de messes basses, là-bas ! rouspète Waya, qui, ne pouvant décemment pas passer sa frustration sur Akira, juge qu'il vaut mieux la passer sur nous.

– Rooooh ! Comme si ça te concernait…

– … Ose dire le contraire. Rien qu'à voir comme t'es morte de rire, c'est forcément pour ma pomme.

Je lève les yeux au plafond, affichant une mine qui se veut choquée. Mais… je ne dis absolument rien, me contentant de sourire encore un peu plus.

– Je le savais ! J'en étais sûr ! s'insurge le châtain. T'es vraiment trop prévisible !

Histoire d'en remettre une couche, je passe illico en mode"gamine de six ans brimée", prenant Isumi à témoin :

– Méééééé ! T'as vu comment il est avec moi ?

Le tout appuyé avec des "chibi eyes" faussement malheureux et innocents.

Le brun craque, et échappe un rire. Le genre de rire qui signifie : "Vous êtes vraiment impossibles, et malgré ça, je vous adore".

– Je ne veux pas être mêlé à vos affaires. Débrouillez-vous, conclut-il avec un hochement de tête.

– Isumi-saaaan ! proteste Waya, se sentant vachement seul, d'un coup.

– Pfff… T'es pas drôle, Isumi, dis-je, histoire de le taquiner un peu. Pauvre Waya, tout seul et abandonné, contre une Rin déchaînée…

– Nanméçavapas ! Tu rêves aussi ! Comme si tu me faisais peur !

Et là, je sens un ricanement crétin monter de ma gorge. Ah ouais ? Il le prend comme ça ? Et ben, c'est ce qu'on va voir… En plus, il est merveilleusement bien placé…

Je prends une voix trèèèès douce :

– Waya… ?

– Hn, quoi ?

Grand sourire prédateur :

– _Casserole _! (¤1)

– IIIIIIK !

Et il s'accroche machinalement au cou d'Akira. Limite à lui sauter dessus, même.

C'est le seul mot français qu'il connaît, mais ça marche mieux que le chien de Pavlov, hin hin hin.

Il y a un long moment de flottement dans la rame.

Très…

… très…

… long…

– BAKAAAAAAA ! braillent enfin deux garçons écarlates.

– Yes ! Victory !

Nase est en train de piquer du nez vers le sol, dissimulant son fou-rire de son mieux. Et je crois que c'est plus ou moins pareil du côté d'Isumi.

Quant à moi… je remercie le ciel que le métro soit bondé, et qu'il soit impossible d'esquisser le moindre mouvement. Parce que pour la première fois –et probablement la dernière aussi- de leur vie, Akira Toya et Yoshitaka Waya sont d'accord sur la MEME chose, à savoir : m'étrangler là maintenant tout de suite… !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Une fois sortis de la station, nous constatons avec une pointe de déception que seul Honda nous attend, en haut des escaliers. Fuku et Hikaru n'ont pas encore rallié le point de rendez-vous que nous nous étions donné. ( Ochi a encore trouvé le moyen de se défiler, mais je serais bien la dernière à m'en plaindre. Il n'y a vraiment AUCUNE affinité entre nous… Apparemment, il digère assez mal le fait que je sois "plus forte" que lui. )

Ce qui signifie que j'en suis réduite à me planquer courageusement derrière Isumi, pour sauver ma misérable peau, le temps que nos deux retardataires daignent se pointer. Parce que Waya et Toya n'ont toujours pas digéré ma petite plaisanterie de tout à l'heure.

Y sont pas marraaaaants !

– Hey ! A deux contre une, c'est pas du jeu !

– C'est pas toi qui me serine en permanence qu'il faut assumer ses conneries !

– Heuuuu… Je peux tenter le joker ? Et pis je te signale que t'as sauté tout seul comme un grand sur Akira ! Je t'ai rien demandé, il me semble !

– Je lui ai PAS sauté dessus, JE te signale !

– Aaaaah ! Ben on doit pas avoir les mêmes définitions, alors…

– Et de toute façon, tu me feras pas croire que t'avais pas prévu ton coup ! T'es tordue comme nana !

– Oserai-je te signaler que c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes ?

Et là, Waya bloque.

Cinq bonnes secondes.

– Tu me fatigues… conclut-il, enfin, l'air déprimé.

Super ! Chuis sauvée, il lâche l'affaire !

Je jette un coup d'œil prudent vers Akira : il affiche une mine blasée au possible. Bon. Lui aussi a l'air de laisser tomber. Je me décide donc à m'écarter avec précaution d'Isumi, prête à retourner me planquer derrière lui au moindre geste pas net de mes deux ex-victimes.

Mais Fuku arrive à ce moment, nous saluant joyeusement.

– Bon. Il ne manque plus que Shindo-kun, soupire Nase.

Et j'ajoute :

– Sachant que le retard, c'est quasi génétique, chez lui… on est pas rendus.

Un petit rire se fait entendre :

– Et c'est toi qui dit ça ? me taquine Isumi.

– _Méééééé _! Isumiiiii ! Et puis je te signale que je suis à l'heure, cette fois !

– Ce sera pour toutes les fois où on t'a attendue, ricane Waya, heureux d'avoir trouvé un truc pour m'enfoncer.

Je lui tire légèrement la langue, histoire de bien lui signifier d'aller se faire voir. Il ricane de plus belle.

En désespoir de cause, on entreprend d'attendre le dernier de la bande. En plus, j'ai plus de batterie, je peux même pas prévenir Lia. Sauf… si j'ai assez pour envoyer un sms.

J'entreprends de vérifier ça tout de suite, et je sors mon portable. Celui-ci consent à s'allumer. Je tape vite fait mon message : _On risque d'être grave à la bourre. Panique pas._

On attend Hikaru pendant près d'un quart d'heure, avant de le voir sortir de la station de métro, à bout de souffle.

– Go… Gomen… ahane-t-il. Je… suis en retard…

– Bah. On s'y attendait plus ou moins, t'en fais pas, le charrie gentiment Waya.

Le mi-blond marmonne un truc sanglant, tout en tentant vainement de reprendre sa respiration.

– On y va, alors ? je demande, avec un sourire, tout en passant un bras sous celui d'Hikaru, bien décidée à le traîner pendant tout le trajet, s'il le faut.

En juste retour des choses, hin, hin, hin.

Je les guide le long des rues, jusqu'au magasin de Lia, et plus précisément, jusqu'à l'entrée secondaire, qui passe à l'arrière de la cuisine, et qui mène jusqu'à son appartement. Je sonne un instant, juste pour signaler notre arrivée, et ouvre la porte.

J'entends une fenêtre s'ouvrir, juste au dessus de nous.

– Yep ? fait la voix de Lia.

– Yo ! je réponds avec un signe de la main.

– Hey, tu peux me monter le courrier, _s'teupl_ ? Je l'ai complètement zappé tout à l'heure, et j'ai la flemme de redescendre.

Je fais mine de réfléchir une seconde :

– Mmmmh… Seulement si tu nous branches "Matmatah" !

Elle regarde pensivement l'autre coté de la rue, durant un instant, puis un sourire complice apparaît sur son visage.

– Je crois que je peux faire… ! dit-elle avec un sérieux extrême.

Et elle re-disparaît à l'intérieur. J'attends à peine pendant quelques dizaines de secondes…

– _MET LA OUACHE, FANCH !_

– Yes ! dis-je avec un poing levé vers le ciel, alors que les accords endiablés du groupe se déversent dans toute la rue.

Du coin de l'œil, je relève les regards inquiets que les garçons échangent. Nase, elle, est morte de rire : Matmatah, elle connaît ; on l'a déjà convertie.

J'annonce à mes compagnons, dans un sourire qui se veut un rien inquiétant :

– Bon ! Les gars ! A partir du moment où vous avez passé cette porte, faut vous imaginer que vous avez pris l'avion et que vous vous retrouvez à des milliers de kilomètres de Tokyo. Le Japon, vous oubliez, pour toute la soirée !

– Ah… est la simple réponse que Waya ose proférer.

Je jette un coup d'œil à Nase. Elle me rend un grand sourire complice. Et sans rien ajouter d'autre, on chope le châtain, chacune par un bras, pour le traîner à l'intérieur, sans tenir compte de ses protestations véhémentes.

– _Et c'est parti_ ! dis-je joyeusement, tout en attrapant, au passage, la pile de lettres qui traînait.

On grimpe l'escalier qui mène jusqu'à l'appart' de Lia, pendant que je fredonne distraitement l'air de "Lambé an dro", que l'on entend d'ici. Une fois devant la porte, je tambourine sans grand ménagement sur le battant.

Ben ouais. Vu le niveau sonore dans l'appart', faut en vouloir, pour se faire entendre.

Lia ouvre la porte presque aussitôt. Et j'entends de suite un :

– Bonj… _Raaaah merde _!_Le chat _!

Mais en fait, j'ai déjà plaqué contre le sol, la minuscule boule tigrée, qui avait tenté de profiter de l'entrebâillement de la porte pour se faire la malle. Les chats, j'ai l'habitude : j'en ai toujours eu, du plus loin que je me souvienne. Et face au mien, ce petit minou à rayures, que Lia a recueilli depuis près de deux semaines, et ben il fait petit joueur.

Je monte le chaton vexé, à hauteur de mes yeux.

– Ici. Peluche, lui dis-je d'un ton sévère.

L'animal tente la feinte du "miaulement d'excuse cajoleur".

Bah ! Vous faites pas d'illusions : je fond instantanément. Je cale le chaton entre mes bras, et il s'y blottit en ronronnant, même si la hauteur n'a pas l'air de le rassurer spécialement.

Lia laisse entendre un soupir résigné mais néanmoins soulagé.

– Hello, dit-elle en me tapant la bise.

– _Salut_.

– Salut Asumi.

– Bonjour Lia.

Et paf ! Nouvelle série de bises. Nase a assez vite pris le pli des "salut à la française", et ça a l'air de l'amuser pas mal.

Lia se tourne ensuite vers les mecs.

A ce moment, il y a comme un petit instant de flottement : ils la regardent, en se demandant CLAIREMENT ce qu'elle a l'intention de faire avec eux.

La blondinette émet un léger rire, gentiment moqueur.

– Hajimemashite.

Et elle les salue à la japonaise, avec une petite courbette impeccable. Ils répliquent de même, affichant des mines soulagées.

Avec Nase, on échange des regards narquois, qui en disent très long : Il faut pas grand chose pour les effrayer, ces petits japonais !

– On fait les présentations à l'intérieur ? propose Lia. Même si j'ai déjà une vague idée de qui est qui…

– … C'est à dire ? demande Waya, méfiant.

– Nan, sérieux ! Tu crois vraiment que j'ai aucun écho, venant de Rin, ou d'Asumi ? J'ai déjà eu pas mal, au niveau de vos descriptions physiques… Waya-kun…

Bingo Lia !

Les mecs nous jettent des regards méfiants, à tendance blasés.

– Quel genre de description ?

Lia sourit à Waya sans rire dire, et elle rentre dans l'appartement avec un rire silencieux.

Pour Waya, je lui avait dit : châtain. Ma taille à peu près. A tendance grande gueule et un rien hystérique sur les bords. Si faut quelqu'un pour l'ouvrir en premier : 90 de chances que ça soit lui. Ultra marrant à emmerder, car démarre au quart de tour. Et mignon tout plein, bien sûr, lol.

– Quel genre de description ! insiste Waya en la suivant.

– Du genre, que t'as pas envie de connaître.

– Que je… RIIIIIN !

– Rooh, ça va ! Pourquoi c'est toujours sur moi que ça tombe ?

– Parce que tu cherches !

– Pffff… ! Tout de suite… J'ai juste dit que t'étais mignon tout plein. Tu vas quand même pas me reprocher ça, si ?

Waya reste silencieux, la bouche entrouverte, et commence à arborer une couleur rose soutenue, assez intéressante. Ben tiens ! Quand je disais qu'il était "kawaï".

Mais j'en profite pour changer de sujet :

– Bon, je vous présente plus Lia, vu que je vous en ai déjà pas mal parlé, mais l'espèce de mini-truc, là, c'est Aki. Personne est allergique au poil de chat ? ( Signe négatif collégial, moins un Waya encore sous le choc. ) C'est cool ! ( Puis j'avise le regard dubitatif de Lia, qui toise Akira. ) _Kiya _?

– Toya-kun, pas vrai ? me fait-elle, pensivement.

– Ouais ? Et alors ?

Et la voilà, qui se met à tourner autour du brun, semblant le jauger sous toutes les coutures, les sourcils froncés.

– Heu… Lia ?

– Attend, je calcule. ( Elle marmonne un truc à propos d'épaules qui devraient être juste assez larges. ) Mouais. Ça devrait aller…

Allez savoir pourquoi, je pressens la connerie…

– Lia ? Tu nous expliques ? Akira va faire une attaque si tu continues comme ça. Et j'aimerais autant que t'évites de me le tuer tout de suite : je veux pas d'ennuis avec son père, moi.

– Nan mais c'est à cause du costard. Ça me ferait mal au cœur s'il arrivait un truc à un aussi chouette "Armani". J'étais juste en train de réfléchir aux fringues que je pourrais lui passer.

– Eto… commence Akira, pas super rassuré.

– Ouais, forcément, vu comme ça… j'acquiesce doctement.

Lia attrape Akira par un poignet, et l'entraîne fermement derrière elle.

– Mon jean baggy devrait t'aller comme un gant, et je dois pouvoir dégotter un T-shirt à ta taille…

– Mais… tente Akira.

– Tatatata ! Je veux rien savoir ! Hors de question que tu restes en costard ici !

– Laisse tomber, Akira. Elle est du genre têtue… dis-je en faisant un vague "au revoir" de la main, au pauvre jeune homme traîné sans ménagement, en direction de la chambre de Lia.

Waya émet un ricanement discret, face aux déboires de son meilleur ennemi.

Pendant que je calcule ce que j'ai à faire en cuisines, mon regard tombe distraitement sur Isumi.

Isumi, qui masse toujours ses articulations meurtries avec régularité.

Ben ouais… Il a pas raté Mashiba, mais il s'est pas raté non plus.

Ça me fait penser…

– Lia ! T'as de la glace au frigo ? Ou mieux : un truc à base d'Arnica, dans ta pharmacie !

– Ouais, j'ai ! Va voir dans la salle d'eau ! me lance une voix au loin, suivi d'un "Y'a pas de "mais" qui tiennent ! Soit tu retires ce fute tout seul, soit c'est moi qui le fais !" étouffé.

Mazette, quelle autorité !

– T'oserais pas !

La voix d'Akira, venant de la pièce du fond, a quelque chose de scandalisée.

Mauvais calcul, Akira…

– Chiche !

– Maismais, mais non !

Dans le salon, tout le monde essaye d'étouffer une épidémie de fou-rires irrésistible. Me mordant la lèvre inférieure, je vais faire mon escale stratégique dans la salle de bain, et je fouille un instant dans les placards, à la recherche du tube de pommade.

Ça va embaumer tout l'appart', mais au moins, ça fera un peu de bien à mon imbécile –et cependant adorable- chevalier-servant.

Quand je reviens dans le salon, Lia achève de plier tranquillement le costume d'Akira. Et allez comprendre pourquoi… je lui trouve un sourire un peu trop satisfait…

Je tends le tube à Isumi :

– Tiens. Ça devrait soulager un peu tes articulations.

– Arigatô.

Lia nous jette un coup d'œil interrogateur :

– Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait, Isumi-kun ?

– C'est à dire… commence Isumi, d'un air embarrassé.

– Il a essayé de jouer au plus malin, dis-je d'un ton neutre.

– Il a collé une dérouillée à ce crétin de Mashiba ! trouve bon de lancer Waya, avec une jubilation visible.

Lia nous dévisage, Isumi et moi, avec étonnement.

– C'était parce que ton adversaire s'est comporté comme un salaud ? Tu l'as embrassé pour ça, au moins ?

Isumi émet un vague bruit, totalement incompréhensible.

– Sur le coup, j'avais plutôt envie de lui coller un paire de claques, je réponds, toujours aussi miraculeusement neutre, alors que je lutte pour ne pas me consumer sur place.

Lia secoue la tête, d'un air découragé.

Et son étrange sourire réapparaît de suite, alors qu'elle lisse la cravate de soie qu'elle a en main.

N'empêche qu'il en met un temps, Akira…

N'empêche qu'il me dit rien qui vaille ce petit sourire…

Méfiante, par nature ( et par la force des choses, vu Lia ), je commence à cogiter, bien décidée à trouver ce qui peut clocher.

Parce qu'il y A un truc qui cloche !

Où est-ce que ça peut coincer… Sur les fringues ? …… Ouais forcément : y'a pas trente-six solutions évidentes possibles… Pourtant, le baggy de Lia est bien assez informe pour aller à Akira. Ça peut pas être ça, le problème… Et puis des T-shirts, vu la flopée qu'elle a, y'en a forcément un en XL qui ira à Akira…

………

………

… Nan… quand même pas… ?

– Dis voir, Lia… Juste comme ça… Quelle taille, le-t-shirt ?

Et là, elle se tourne vers moi, avec LE sourire de trois kilomètres.

Genre, j'ai mis le doigt PILE dessus.

– M, pourquoi ? fait-elle innocemment.

Je me frappe le front du plat de la main, et la laisse légèrement glisser vers le bas, totalement désabusée. Je la considère entre mes doigts écartés. Les autres ne risquent pas de comprendre, puisque la dénomination des tailles japonaises n'a rien à voir avec celle des tailles françaises.

– T'as pas osé… ?

– Roooh allez ! Je t'assure que ça lui ira comme un gant !

Oé. Un gant un peu "près du corps", si vous voulez mon avis.

– T'aurais pu attendre au moins une heure, avant de commencer à me le traumatiser.

Elle affiche une petite grimace angélique pour toute réponse.

Akira daigne émerger de la chambre à ce moment là. Il essaye de paraître le plus naturel possible, tout en tiraillant discrètement sur le-t-shirt noir que Lia lui a passé. Mais ses pommettes sont loin d'avoir une teinte normale, elles !

J'écrase sans aucun ménagement, le pied d'un Waya sur le point d'exploser de rire. Juste pour l'empêcher d'en faire une.

C'est sûr que c'est moulant. Mais c'est sûr aussi que ça lui va super bien. Lia avait raison : C'est un crime de ne porter que des chemises et des costumes, quand on a un physique aussi nickel que le sien !

Lia juge son "œuvre", la tête légèrement inclinée sur son épaule, avant d'émettre un petit claquement de langue appréciateur. Puis elle me fait un léger clin d'œil qui signifie : "Tu vois ! Je te l'avais bien dit ! "

– C'est parfait ! lance-t-elle.

Le brun fronce les sourcils, sur le point de protester.

Et merde ! Va falloir que je m'improvise arbitre.

– Elle a raison, renchérit Nase. Tu devrais t'habiller comme ça plus souvent, Toya-kun.

Et là, le petit Akira donne l'impression de se consumer sur place.

………

Paaaaardon ? Méééé… c'est que ça pourrait être intéressant, si ça signifie bien ce que je pense !

Je sens que je vais me mêler de ce qui me regarde pas, moi…

Au milieu de tout ça, Waya est ouvertement écroulé de rire, et il est obligé de se tenir à Hikaru pour pouvoir rester sur ses pieds. Du coup… il ne prend pas conscience, une seule seconde, que Lia est en train de le toiser avec un sourire à la teinte sadique.

Moi, si.

Et j'attends patiemment la suite des hostilités, avec un ricanement intérieur.

– Tu sais, Waya-kun, annonce Lia avec une lenteur calculée. J'ai peut-être un truc pour toi, aussi… Un petit T-shirt… rose et blanc… ( Arrêt net et brutal du rire. ) Il t'irait super bien… Pas vrai, Rin ?

Je lutte pour conserver un semblant de sérieux, alors que l'image mentale correspondante s'impose instantanément à moi.

– Comme un gant.

– Nan ! Y'a pas moyen ! s'insurge Waya.

Et vu sa tête, son imagination doit bien être au moins aussi efficace, et aussi implacable que la mienne. Autant vous dire qu'il apprécie pas des masses…

– Mmmh… C'est bien dommage… soupire Lia, tristement.

Akira masque un rire discret. Les autres… un peu moins…

– Bon, allez, dis-je avec un hochement de tête. Je vous abandonne, j'ai un gâteau à faire.

– Chocolat ? demande instantanément Hikaru, avec espoir.

– Ouaip !

– Le même que celui que t'avais fait l'autre fois ?

Hikaru est devenu un "chocolat addict", depuis qu'il traîne régulièrement chez moi. Ma réserve de Nutella en souffre d'ailleurs pas mal…

– Nan, un autre. Mieux : "Brownies façon Rin".

– Yatta ! s'écrie le gourmand. Ça promet !

Avec un léger rire, je me dirige vers la cuisine.

– Normalement, je t'ai sorti tout ce que tu m'avais demandé, me prévient Lia.

Ok, merci !

En arrivant dans la pièce, je constate que c'est effectivement le cas.

Bon ! Au boulot !

Je m'attaque courageusement ( enfin c'est bon, j'ai pas à me forcer trop non plus ) à la préparation du gâteau.

Au bout de cinq ou dix minutes, j'entends une voix tranquille qui me demande, depuis le pas de la porte :

– Tu as besoin d'aide ?

Je lève un regard surpris sur Isumi, qui me sourit gentiment, puis je mate l'évier, par réflexe.

………

Nan. Je vais quand même pas le coller à la vaisselle, ça serait vache…

Mon attention se reporte sur la table.

– Mmmh. Ça dépend… T'as mis la crème que je t'avais passée, ou pas ?

Facteur vital : parce que des Brownies à l'arnica, ça risque de pas le faire.

– Non. Pas encore.

– Ok… Tu peux me réduire les cerneaux de noix en petits morceaux, s'il te plaît ? ( Je lui indique le bol correspondant. ) Ça me ferait gagner du temps.

– D'accord.

– Arigatô, Isumi.

Et j'entreprends de faire fondre le chocolat noir.

– Ce n'est plus "Shin", alors ? me demande-t-il d'un ton détaché.

Je me crispe instantanément.

Ah merde… Il avait remarqué…

– Ahem… Désolée, pour ça. Mais il me fallait un truc pour te faire réagir…

– Je vois…

Temps de silence, pendant lequel je veux MOURIR SUR PLACE ! Ce simple "Je vois", c'est typiquement LA réponse loose !

– Tu sais… continue-t-il enfin, je n'ai rien contre le fait que tu emploies mon prénom. Complet ou pas. Ce que j'aimerais… c'est que tu ne le fasse pas uniquement quand tu es en colère après moi…

J'en reste sans voix, une seconde, avant de parvenir à articuler vaguement :

– Ah… Heu… Oui… Ben… c'est ok, alors…

Il me fait un bref sourire, et se remet à s'occuper de ses cerneaux de noix.

Je me retourne vers ma casserole, les joues brûlantes. Si j'avais un moyen de disparaître, là tout de suite, JE LE FERAIS !

Le silence s'installe à nouveau entre nous. Au bout d'un moment, Isumi m'annonce qu'il a fini. Le timing est parfait, puisque j'étais en train d'incorporer la farine. L'espace d'une seconde, je prie pour qu'il retourne dans le salon avec les autres, mais il reste là, face à moi, à me regarder travailler.

Ma gêne fait un nouveau bond en avant : depuis cet après-midi, l'ambiance a tourné au "bizarre" entre nous.

Et quand je me cantonne au "bizarre", c'est que je me refuse à identifier plus loin !

J'ajoute les noix avec soin, faisant mine d'être absorbée. Et j'essaye laborieusement d'étouffer la petite voix narquoise de mon côté pervers, qui me signale gentiment, qu'on est dans la cuisine. Seuls. Et qu'il peut se passer des tas de choses quand on est dans la cuisine. Seuls…

_Surtout qu'il y a peut-être moyen qu'il s'en passe, des choses…_ ajoute cette maudite voix intérieure.

MAIS QU'ELLE SE LA FEEEEEEERME ! Je veux PAS essayer de deviner, s'il y a moyen ou pas ! Entre délirer grave sur un mec, et commencer à réfléchir si le stade "plus qu'ami" est possible, y'a un MONDE de différence !

………

Surtout quand il y a une dimension parallèle entière, de différence, de base…

Avec un soupir légèrement agacé et attristé, je commence à verser la pâte à brownies dans le moule.

– Attends…

Et deux mains fermes viennent à mon secours, pour tenir le saladier, et me laisser le loisir de racler convenablement la totalité de ma mixture.

– Mmh, mmh. Merci.

J'ai retenu ma réflexion sèche, comme quoi je pouvais très bien me débrouiller toute seule. Car cela n'avait aucune autre raison que d'être désagréable, pour le décourager de tenter quoi que ce soit.

Même si ma partie "lâche" en meurs d'envie, je vais éviter un truc aussi bas et aussi nul.

– Bah alors, le vieux couple. Vous nous le pondez ou quoi, ce gâteau. On attend plus que vous pour l'apéro ! s'exclame joyeusement Lia, d'une voix assez forte pour être entendue aux antipodes, alors qu'elle rentre dans la cuisine.

Je devine plus que je ne vois, Isumi rentrer la tête dans les épaules, façon tortue, genre : je veux être atomisé sur place tellement je sais plus où me mettre.

J'hésite entre à peu près la même réaction, ou le soulagement complet devant cette intervention tonitruante. C'est finalement le soulagement qui l'emporte, me permettant de rester parfaitement indifférente à sa réplique, et de répondre avec une zénitude extrême :

– On a presque fini. Deux secondes.

Style : tu peux balancer ce que tu veux, je suis blindée.

Lia échappe un soupir à moitié déçu. Elle a réussi à avoir Isumi, mais pas à m'avoir moi.

Aller, ma grande : Tu feras mieux la prochaine fois.

Je vais mettre mon plat au four, avant de lancer joyeusement :

– _Valà _! Tu peux sortir les bouteilles !

– Déjà fait. Faut juste prendre le saladier de guacamole qui est au frigo, et c'est bon, fait-elle en joignant le geste à la parole.

Et elle prend la tête du convoi pour retourner dans le salon.

Nous arrivons juste à temps pour éviter une catastrophe planétaire. Je pousse _in extremis_ une bonne beuglante :

– Hikaru ! Tu touches à cette bouteille de Soho, t'es mort !

Le mi-blond me regarde d'un air paniqué, cherchant frénétiquement en quoi, se servir généreusement en Soho peut être une connerie.

– Bah… Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? me fait Lia.

– Il tient pas l'alcool, et il a un caractère de merde quand il est bourré. De toute façon , Hikaru, t'es pas majeur, alors ce soir c'est jus d'orange, pour toi, mon petit père !

– Méééé ! râle le garçon, vexé.

– Je veux rien savoir, passe moi ce verre tout de suite !

– Mais… tu m'avais pas dit qu'il avait dix-huit ans ? Il est bien majeur…

– La majorité au Japon, c'est vingt-et-un ans. Pas dix-huit. Donc techniquement, il est PAS majeur ! je rappelle à Lia.

– Ah oui… C'est vrai… Bon, ben alors on va se cuiter entre adultes : Isumi, tu tournes à quoi ?

– Heu…

J'éclate de rire, tout en tendant le bras pour piquer le Soho-ananas d'Hikaru. Mais celui-ci retient son verre avec un petit sourire en coin.

– Dis moi voir… ( Et là, je le sens pas du tout, allez comprendre pourquoi. ) C'est pas toi qui avais dit : "Faut vous imaginer que vous avez pris l'avion et que vous vous retrouvez à des milliers de kilomètres de Tokyo. Le Japon, vous oubliez pour la soirée" ?

Je vois exactement où il veut en venir, mais j'insiste, juste pour vérifier :

– Mmh, et ?

– Majorité française à dix-huit ans, rappelle-t-il d'un air narquois.

Avec un soupir amusé, je lui concède la victoire sur cette manche, non sans le mettre en garde :

– Je te préviens : tu te démerdes pour rentrer. Et la feinte "Dormir chez Rin qui est à deux pas" ne fait pas partie des options à ta disposition.

Il rigole silencieusement, et plonge son nez dans son verre.

Ok, s'il le prend comme ça…

Je me laisse tomber sur l'un des poufs du salon, attrapant quelques cacahuètes au passage, puis je jette un œil à ma montre, calculant mentalement combien de temps j'ai, avant d'aller voir mon gâteau.

Comme d'un fait exprès, Isumi s'installe sur la dernière place de libre : le pouf à côté du mien.

Je dois être maudite aujourd'hui, ou je sais pas… Rien ne va comme je veux. Et là, je suis partie pour être stressée un long moment.

Lia nous sert rapidement, Isumi et moi, pendant que Waya entame un compte-rendu détaillé de l'incident de l'après-midi. Avec le soutien de Nase… et d'Akira, si, si, si.

Ça se finit avec Honda et Fuku qui regardent leur aîné d'un air incrédule. A mes côtés Isumi cherche à rester digne et naturel au maximum. Je dis "cherche", parce que la lueur que, moi, j'identifie dans son regard, trahit plutôt un embarras monstrueux.

J'esquisse un demi-sourire, tout en buvant une gorgée de Mazana-Schweppes : il est vraiment trop, quand on le met au pied du mur, et qu'il s'échine à sauver la face.

Deux personnes plus loin, Lia me lance un long regard, surchargé de sous-entendus.

Ouais, bon, ça va… C'est pas la peine d'en rajouter…

Et puis, comme d'habitude lorsqu'on met des joueurs de Go ensemble, la conversation revient à vitesse-lumière vers leur sujet de conversation favori.

Je vous le donne en mille : le GO !

Moralité, Lia écoute en silence, et profite du fait qu'elle n'est pas concernée pour scanner en détail ses visiteurs. Quant à Saï, il me pourrit les tympans pour que je relaie ce qu'il a envie de dire.

Lia tente discrètement de ne pas s'étouffer de rire en le voyant faire.

¤SAAAAAAAI !¤

¤Mais moi, aussi je veux participer ! Et puis Lia est obligée de faire comme si j'étais pas là. J'ai personne à qui parler, moi !¤ rétorque un fantôme en mode "gamin de cinq ans".

¤Pas si fort. C'est tout ce que je te demande. Par pitié… Je t'entends pareil, même si tu ne cries pas.¤

Il couine quelques excuses en me câlinant avec application. J'essaye de me soustraire à son étreinte glacée de mon mieux et avec le plus de discrétion possible, c'est à dire : sans monter sur les genoux de mon voisin de gauche. Et je vous jure que c'est hard, vu le malin plaisir que Saï met à se faire pardonner lourdement.

C'est un sadique fini, je vous dis !

– _Besoin d'un exorcisme express, Rin-chan _?

– _Je suis en train de me poser sérieusement la question. Ma Manzana va geler dans mon verre d'ici deux secondes, tu vas voir._

¤Saï ! Dégage !¤

Il obéit avec un air faussement innocent, me donnant encore plus envie de le bouffer.

………

………

Nan, le pire, en fait, c'est que j'arrive même pas à lui en vouloir sérieusement.

Il le sait, et il en profite.

Je vous ai déjà dit, qu'il m'énervait grave, des fois ?

Enfin… J'ai une vengeance toute trouvée…

– Waya, tu veux pas faire un échange standard de place avec moi, please ? Que Lia et moi, on puisse taper tranquillement la discut'.

Le châtain me jette un regard méfiant. Je réponds par un sourire angéliquement hypocrite. Avec un vague grognement, il daigne quitter son fauteuil. Nase en profite pour glisser à son voisin, Akira, qu'elle aimerait bien pouvoir faire pareil. Toya junior accepte illico, dans un son qui ressemble vraiment beaucoup à un bredouillement intimidé.

Mmmh… Va falloir que j'en parle à Lia… Juste pour vérifier si je suis la seule à me faire des idées.

Deux échanges standards plus tard : les nanas d'un côté, les mecs de l'autre. Plus précisément, trois filles avec des sourires immenses ( donc pas nets ) d'un côté, et des garçons plus que méfiants ( tout à coup ) de l'autre.

Nan sérieux. Leurs histoires de derniers matchs, c'est bien sympa, mais nous, on a pleins de potins bien plus intéressant à se raconter, ainsi qu'une sortie lèche-vitrine à Shibuya à mettre au point. Autant vous dire que si nos compagnons masculins avaient suivi notre conversation, d'une oreille discrète, au départ, ils avaient du rapidement décrocher, pour reprendre tranquillement la leur.

La bonne odeur de chocolat cuit qui se répand dans l'appartement me rappelle agréablement que j'ai un gâteau à surveiller. Je fini mon verre d'une traite, avant de me lever pour aller jeter un œil au contenu du four. C'est le seul point délicat de cette préparation : la cuisson.

Lorsque je reviens, cinq minutes plus tard, c'est pour annoncer :

– C'est prêt de mon côté, on va pouvoir mettre la table.

_A suivre…_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

(¤1) : Rappel stupide du chapitre 10. O:)

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Reviews onegaï :3


	16. Menu et conséquences

**Auteur :** Luinil Azurétoile

**Base :** Hikaru no Go Xover réalité

**Genre :** Heuuuu… Vous êtes vraiment sûr d'en vouloir un ? Bon, ok ! Délire total, alors ! Total et hystérique.

**Disclaimer :** ( Haaaan… Qu'est-ce que je peux détester ce truc… Mais bon, quand y faut, y faut ! )

_Luinil, voix ânonnante_ : Les-persos-de-HikaGo-ne-sont-pas-à-moi… ( Ayé, c'est fait. T.T )

C'est dommage quand même, j'aimerais beaucoup en avoir certains sous la main… # _bave copieusement_ #

En revanche, étant donné que Rin est à moi, on touche pas sans permission ! Hin hin hin !

**Avertissement :** Pour ceux qui ont pas vu/lu toute la série, SPOILERS MASSIFS ! Et pour les fans, désolée de décevoir : pas une trace de yaoi prévue, là dedans. -.-;;;

A part ça : attention, ficqueuse franchement atteinte, mwéhéhéhéhé !

**Résumé :** Mieux vaut éviter les pensées "ce serait bien, si...". Ce genre de chose se retourne systématiquement contre vous ! C'est ce qu'à découvert Rin à ses dépends. Elle qui s'était dit qu'avoir l'aide d'un fantôme tel que Saï, pour progresser au Go, pouvait être amusant, la voilà propulsée dans l'univers de HikaGo. Et hantée par ledit fantôme, par-dessus le marché ! Si encore, l'un comme l'autre, ils avaient une toute petite idée de ce qu'on attend d'eux...

**Notes techniques :** Les _paroles en italique_, c'est virtuellement "en français dans le texte", mdr.

Et celles entre ¤…¤, correspondent aux conversations mentales avec Saï. Valà, maintenant, vous êtes parés, yerk, yerk, yerk !

**Reviews :** Et voilà, la deuxième et dernière partie du "Repas de la Mort", lol. Bon, paraît-il qu'elle est super prévisible, d'après une de mes bêta-lectrices, mais tant pis. Je m'en sors comme je peux, moi, mdrrrr !

Bonne lecture !

**Naera Ishikawa :** Viiii ! Ça faisait longtemps. Contente de te voir toujours au rendez-vous. ( C'est mort, y'a personne pendant les vacances. T.T Mdr. ) Ça avance, ça avance. Faut le dire vite, hein. Parce que non seulement, ils sont aussi doués l'un que l'autre, mais en plus, y'en a une qui met pas mal de mauvaise volonté. … Ça, plus une malchance affolante… XD  
Sinon, c'est bien Akira, qui semble avoir un petit faible pour Nase. L'idée m'est un peu venue comme ça, et puis je trouve que ça ferait un couple tout mignon, finalement. On s'en occupe après, promis !

**S.L.I.A :** Je me doutais bien que ce passage-là te plairais. Et tu peux même pas imaginer comment j'étais morte de rire devant ce pc, quand je l'ai tapé. ¤_re-visualise la tête d'Akira, et se re-marre comme une conne_¤ Mwahahaha !  
Nan, je prête pas. A moi. De toute façon : tu crois sérieusement que "cœur d'artichaut bis" va tenir face à ta chibi-terreur, si Saï est déjà pas fichu de le gérer ? Sérieusement ? Il me le faut un minimum lucide, et pas réduit à l'état de guimauve énamourée, l'Isumi-chan. J'ai besoin de persos en bon état de marche, moi ! Et pis de toute façon, je partage pas mes affaires, na. :p Mdrrrrrr ! Bon, trêve de plaisanterie. Comme tu vas pouvoir le constater, Lia ne va PAS pouvoir ne pas s'en mêler. Le pire étant que ce n'est que le début. T–T  
Bizoo Lia !

**Tsukiyo Yanagisawa :** Arf, désolée. C'est Yaoi inexistant, sur cette fic. Malgré tout, j'aime bien le HikaruxAkira aussi. Même si je le trouve, trop classique, finalement. Par contre, si jamais ça t'intéresse : je garde sur le coude l'idée d'un petit OS WayaxAkira. Juste parce que c'est un couple qui sort de l'ordinaire, alors qu'il est pas plus illogique qu'un autre. ;) Et pis je les trouve choux, tout les deux... v.v;

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Chapitre 14 :** _Menu et conséquences_

Nous considérons dans un silence laborieux, une bande de joueurs de Go masculins perplexes. TRES perplexes, même. Mis à part Akira, Nase et Isumi, qui nous aident tranquillement à mettre la table, le reste étudie avec méfiance les objets qu'ils ont dans les mains.

Finalement, Waya se tourne vers la maîtresse de maison, et lui demande, tout en agitant la fourchette sous son nez :

– Pas de baguettes ?

– Non, pas de ça, chez moi.

– … Et y'a pas moyen…

– Non, y'a pas moyen, coupe-t-elle. Fourchette. Couteau. Point.

– Ah…

– Vous en faites pas, je leur signale en riant. Ça réclame beaucoup moins de dextérité que des baguettes.

– Ah bon… Si tu le dis…

Oui, enfin, ce que je ne leur dis pas, c'est que Nase, qui a passé une bonne partie de la semaine à s'entraîner, sous notre direction conjointe, à Lia et moi, a galéré quand même un minimum.

Mais ça enlèverait un gros côté fun à la chose.

Je croise le regard d'Akira, qui me dédie un demi-sourire teinté d'amusement, avant de continuer à placer les couverts.

Sans aucune erreur, d'ailleurs.

… Me rappelle pas que l'une d'entre nous lui ai dit quels étaient les usages, puisqu'on en parle.

– Pas mal, Akira, dis-je l'air de rien. Tu connais les règles.

Il sourit un peu plus, pour lui-même.

– _J'étudie le Français depuis que je suis au Lycée. Je connais certaines coutumes._

Lia se tourne instantanément vers lui, le considère une minute, et se tourne vers moi avec une surprise visible.

– _C'est vrai. J'oubliais que tu étais un petit génie, pas seulement au Go._

Et après le temps de latence nécessaire, qui lui permet de saisir le sens global de ma phrase, il rosit légèrement de plaisir.

– N'exagérons rien, murmure-t-il.

Pas mal du tout. Il a l'air de bien s'en tirer.

– _Tu… m'expliques _? fait Lia.

– _Kira a passé sous silence le fait qu'il étudiait le français à l'école, depuis à peu près trois ans._

– _Si peu _?_ J'aurais dit plus. Il avait quasiment pas d'accent._

– _C'est une tête_.

– Wow… ( Lia laisse passer une seconde. ) Donc si je récapitule bien : canon, gentil, intelligent. ( Je la vois hésiter, et je devine qu'elle ajoute mentalement l'adjectif "fricqué", rapport au costume "Armani". ) C'est où la liste d'attente pour ses fiancées ? Parce que moi, je signe tout de suite.

Et là c'est mort : Akira vire au pivoine-violet.

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas exploser de rire, et fais mine de remettre en place un dessous de plat. Puis je réprimande mon amie, une fois que je suis bien sûre que mon hilarité ne va pas me trahir :

– Lia… !

– Nan, mais c'est vrai. Objectivement : t'as besoin d'un truc en plus ?

– Je comprendrais jamais les filles… marmonne Waya avec découragement.

– Encore heureux ! s'exclament d'un air scandalisé les trois filles présentes.

Sérieux ! Il manquerait plus que ça, aussi !

Puis Lia prend, la tête des opérations :

– Rin, tu sais où sont les entrées ? Embarque Nase. Moi, je place les gens…

Et rien que sa manière d'annoncer ça, ne me dit rien qui vaille. Mais bon : bon gré, mal gré, je vais jusqu'à la cuisine et son frigo, accompagnée de Nase, pour aller chercher les deux plats de salade composée.

Quand on revient, je constate sans surprise, que la place à droite d'Isumi est libre. Et j'ai pas non plus besoin de regarder, ni Lia, ni Nase, pour savoir que je peux considérer qu'il y a mon nom en néon fluo clignotant, juste au-dessus de CETTE place. Et que quoi que j'en pense : j'ai pas le choix.

Penser à fermer ma grande gueule, un de ces jours…

Réprimant un soupir ( je HAIS quand on me met un couteau sous la gorge ), je fais le tour de la table, pour aller me poser à l'endroit qui m'était réservé. Mais bon, ma contrariété s'efface totalement, au moment même où Isumi me lance un petit sourire trop craquant, tout en écartant légèrement ma chaise de la table.

( Long soupir énamouré intérieur ) Y m'énerve…

Nase atterrit entre Akira et Fuku. Comme quoi, je suis peut-être pas la seule à avoir remarqué des trucs.

Lia, s'est réservée la place entre Hikaru et Waya. Pas surprenant, y'a beaucoup de chances pour qu'elle s'entende très bien avec Waya.

Voir plus si affinités, d'ailleurs.

Evidemment, Lia et moi, on se charge de servir tout le monde, puis :

– _Bon appétit _!

Et on réprime nos sourires indulgents devant les réponses plus ou moins phonétiquement identiques, des autres. N'empêche que je reste assez baba devant la prononciation quasi impeccable d'Akira. Y'a pas, on sent que Kaio, c'est pas n'importe quel lycée…

Et en plus, il se paye le luxe de pas être maladroit avec une fourchette. Limite si il fait pas style : "j'ai fait ça toute ma vie."

Combien vous pariez que son père l'a traîné dans les restos étrangers en tous genres, hein ? Ouais, non, vous faites comme moi : Vous pariez pas, tellement c'est évident que c'est le cas.

Par ailleurs, je note le regard méfiant, de la majorité des autres, face à leur assiette. C'est pas des habitués aux crudités ? Où alors c'est les ustensiles qui posent problème ? Un mix des deux ?

Ok, on est un peu vaches sur ce coup-là. Les grains de maïs-vinaigrette, c'est pas forcément le plus simple à attraper, pour commencer. Mais vous avez déjà vu des salades composées sans grains de maïs, vous ?

Moi, rarement.

Waya peste à voix basse, mais toutes les fois où Lia a essayé de l'aider avec quelques explications, il lui a lancé un regard noir, signifiant qu'il avait bien l'intention de se débrouiller tout seul. La blondinette avait abandonné la partie, non sans avoir marmonné un vague : "_Raaaah, ces mecs, je vous jure…_"

Heureusement, les autres sont un peu moins frileux, pour ce qui est de réclamer un semblant de coup de main. N'empêche que toute la tablée prend un certain nombre de fou-rire avec les maladresses des uns et des autres.

Mais le plus mémorable restait à venir : Lia avait prévu un rosbif avec des petites pommes dauphines pour la suite. Le tout accompagné de trois ou quatre bols de sauces différentes, histoire d'en avoir pour tout les goûts.

– Rooh, quand même. T'as vraiment cherché à les mettre en difficulté, lui dis-je avec un hochement de tête résigné, alors que je contemple les plats dans la cuisine.

– Mouais. Et ?

– T'es irrécupérable.

– Je le vis bien, t'en fais pas. Tiens ! Temps que je j'y pense.

– Oui ?

– Essaye de faire un peu gaffe quand tu discutes avec Akira.

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce que j'en connais un qui apprécie moyen, quand tu t'intéresses d'un peu trop près à ce que fait Toya-kun.

Gné ? Elle parle d'Isumi, là ?

– Me dis pas que tu as pas fais gaffe, s'étonne-t-elle.

– Heu… Dans l'hypothèse où c'est "non" ?

Elle échappe un soupir découragé, puis me signale :

– Je t'assure que tout à l'heure, je me suis demandé un instant si ton cher Isumi allait pas lui sauter à la gorge.

– … Naaaan. T'exagères. Isumi est d'une zénitude affligeante, les trois-quart du temps.

Je peux pas dire "tout le temps", vu qu'il a quand même fait sa fête à Mashiba.

– Mouais. Juste pour vérifier : qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec le dernier type qui s'est montré un peu trop entreprenant, avec toi ?

Je me racle la gorge, en repensant à mon adversaire de ce matin.

– Il lui a mis son poing dans la figure, j'avoue, avec un certain embarras.

– C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, conclut innocemment Lia, en quittant la cuisine avec son plat de viande en mains.

Génial… Vraiment… génial…

Enfin bon. C'est donc là, avec le plat de résistance, que Akira admet que finalement c'était peut-être pas une aussi mauvaise idée que ça de s'être changé, puisque Hikaru, son autre voisin, trouve le moyen en deux secondes chrono de faire déraper son couteau… et de faire gicler du jus de viande un peu partout.

Le mi-blond se confond en excuses, pendant que Akira intériorise magistralement son "agacement", et qu'une Lia à deux doigts de mourir de rire lui assure qu'il n'a pas à s'en faire pour ça, et qu'elle s'était déjà préparée à ce genre d'éventualité.

Et c'est là également, que je prends conscience à quel point une pomme dauphine peut être un objet dangereux, quand l'une d'entre elle me rate de près, pour atterrir au beau milieu de mon assiette.

– Hey ! je m'écrie, avec un petit mouvement de recul surpris.

– Désolé… fait en écho, le timbre grave d'un Isumi pas super fier.

– Tu sais, si t'as l'intention de m'éliminer, je crois pas que les pommes dauphines soient le plus efficace, j'ajoute en rigolant.

– M'a échappée… marmonne-t-il en désespoir de cause.

Je hoche la tête avec un sourire, avant de me pencher légèrement vers lui. Il fait de même, pour m'écouter plus facilement.

– Le truc, c'est de piquer d'un petit coup sec, juste au milieu. ( Je harponne la patate fautive, avant de l'agiter assez près du visage de mon voisin. ) Tu vois ?

– Je vois… acquiesce-t-il, avec un étrange sourire.

Je sais pas comment vous décrire ça. Pour quelqu'un qu'il l'a jamais vu, c'est un peu dur à saisir : Une espèce de rictus entre le "amusé", le "attendri", mais en même temps "distant", et avec une bonne dose de "prédateur", par dessus.

Un truc flippant.

Ça lui est déjà arrivé de sourire comme ça, avec moi. Pendant nos séances de "cours", ou les sorties qui les suivaient, la plupart du temps. J'ai du le voir afficher cette expression quatre ou cinq fois, et à chaque fois, c'était suivi par une petite réflexion à vous faire grimper aux murs, tellement c'était inattendu venant de lui.

Ouais, en gros, vous pouvez traduire ce sourire en "j'ai une idée à la con". Perso, moi, je traduis plutôt ça en "tous aux abris, Isumi part en live".

Et je sais pas, en une seconde, j'ai un flash de compréhension qui frise la télépathie : la seule chose à laquelle il peut penser, pour afficher ce sourire s'impose à moi avec une clarté surnaturelle.

Je vous mets sur la voie : il se dit qu'il a peut-être trouvé un autre moyen, beaucoup moins "prise de tête", pour manger ses pommes dauphines récalcitrantes.

– Oh non. Non, non, non, non, non Tu te débrouilles tout seul. C'est même pas la peine d'espérer une micro-seconde, je lui annonce, tout en reprenant une position normale sur ma chaise, et en avalant le légume piqué au bout de ma fourchette. Hors de question que je le fasse.

– Même en insistant gentiment ? demande-t-il à mi-voix avec un air cajoleur.

Ce qui signifie plus ou moins que j'ai deviné juste. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui preeeeeeeend ! Et pourquoi justement aujourd'hui, hein ? Il aurait pas pu choisir un autre jour, nan !

– Même ! ( Il hausse un peu les sourcils, toujours avec ce sourire qui me fait froid dans le dos. ) Faut que t'arrêtes de fumer les Gobans, Shin, ça te refile des idées bizarres !

Et tout à coup, une bonne dizaine de quintes de toux douloureuses se font entendre : la plupart de nos compagnons de tablée viennent d'avaler leurs dernières bouchées ( ou gorgées, au choix ) de travers.

Aurais-je parlé un peu trop fort ?

………

………

( Couinement intérieur désespéré. ) Et merde… Pourquoi c'est toujours quand je suis stressée, que je sors les pires énormités ?

Lia explose de rire, me donnant envie d'être réduite à la taille d'une poussière tellement j'ai honte.

– Je savais que ça serait édifiant de vous mettre côte à côte, tout les deux, mais à ce point, je pensais pas !

– Et gna gna gna, je marmonne plus ou moins, le nez rivé vers mon assiette.

De son côté, Isumi n'en mène pas franchement plus large. Y'a pas : J'ai vraiment le chic pour les réflexions qui la foutent mal.

Oubliez-nous, pitié, oubliez-nous…

– Alors ? fait innocemment Lia.

– Alors quoi ?

– La raison de cette soudaine "exclamation" scandalisée ?

– C'est pas tes oignons.

– Ça ne te regarde pas.

Nos réponses sont parfaitement synchrones, avec Isumi, annoncées sur le genre de ton qui permet de couper court à toute conversation.

– Pfff… Vous êtes franchement pas marrants…

Echange de regards résignés avec mon cher voisin de gauche. Résignés… mais en même temps un rien complices et amusés.

Cela éveille en moi une impression mitigée. Un peu comme quand on s'engage sur une pente un peu limite, et qu'on pressent un "cassage de gueule" imminent, mais qu'on continue à avancer malgré tout. Le tout en ignorant au mieux la petite voix jubilatoire qui chantonne en boucle : "t'es foutu, t'es foutu, t'es foutu", dans votre tête. Tout ça parce qu'on est un maso fini.

Le pied, quoi…

Je me remets à manger, comme si de rien n'était, avec l'espoir avoué de me faire oublier. Isumi semble partisan d'adopter la même tactique.

Le pire étant, que ça marche.

………

Même si les longs regards appuyés de Nase et Lia signifient que je vais passer à la question dès qu'on sera entre filles.

… Pourquoi moiiii ?

Après une victoire pas forcément évidente sur le rosbif, de nos amis nippons, on peut enfin passer à la case dessert.

Ouais, à notre grand désespoir, Lia et moi, on a pas réussi à avoir de quoi faire un plateau de fromage digne de ce nom. Du coup, on a gardé le super-camembert-mûr-à-point-parce-qu'il-a-subit-tout-le-voyage-d'import juste pour nous. Niark.

Mes brownies font l'unanimité, ce qui me fait ultra-plaisir, vous pensez bien. Hikaru m'arrache même la promesse de lui en refaire dans la semaine, un soir où il viendra jouer. Traduction : Il a la ferme intention de me pourrir la vie, si j'ai le malheur d'oublier.

J'aime ce môme…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire sur la fin de soirée, si ce n'est que Lia c'était mis en tête de nous faire danser.

Genre, ça : elle m'avait pas prévenue.

Genre, ça : il n'en est pas question.

Mais allez dire ça à une copine qui a beaucoup de suite dans les idées…

Au début, je tente la feinte "vaisselle". Première fois de ma vie où j'apprécie autant d'en voir une montagne qui m'attend dans l'évier.

– _Oh, non, non, non_ ! s'écrie Lia avec un rire, m'interceptant dès mon premier pas dans la cuisine. _Toi_ ! _Il est hors de question que tu te défiles. Tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller à côté, parce que je mets ma main à couper qu'un certain brun meurt d'envie de t'inviter pour un slow torride._

– _Nan._

– _Qui a dit que t'avais le choix ?_

– _Moi. Ecoute, Lia. C'est pas que je voudrais pas… Mais tu te rappelles que du jour au lendemain, je peux retourner d'où je viens ?_

– _T'as le temps de voir venir, quand même…_

–_ Non ! Justement, non. Cette histoire avec le père d'Akira, c'est juste une hypothèse. On est même pas sûrs que c'est ce qu'on attend de nous !… Et quand bien même… Je ne pourrais jamais sortir avec Isumi, en lui mentant sur toute la ligne…_

– _Pourtant, c'est bien ce que tu fais, pour l'instant…_

–_ Fais pas semblant de pas comprendre… On gère pas un "ami", comme on gère un "petit ami"._

Elle soupire avec un semblant d'agacement.

– _Tu te prends trop la tête pour pas grand chose, si tu veux mon avis. Après tout, peut-être que ça marchera absolument pas, entre vous…_

– _Ahem… Vu son caractère, et vu le mien… je doute un peu. On est pas du genre à s'engager dans une relation "pour le fun", si tu vois ce que je veux dire._

– _Mouais… N'empêche que c'est dommage. Vous seriez vraiment mignons, tout les deux._ ( Je hausse les épaules avec une fausse négligence. ) _Surtout que l'un comme l'autre, vous agissez pratiquement comme si vous sortiez déjà ensemble depuis une éternité…_

Cette fois, je la dévisage avec une surprise teintée d'embarras. Elle embraye d'un air sentencieux :

–_ Prends deux secondes pour analyser la façon dont vous vous parlez, et dont vous réagissez, l'un par rapport à l'autre. C'est édifiant… !_

Je hausse un sourcil pas convaincu.

– _Allez, petit exemple caractéristique, juste pour le plaisir, vu que je te sens pas persuadée : dès qu'il y en a un qui veut dire un truc à l'autre, c'est des paroles à mi-voix chuchotées à l'oreille, et vous êtes épaule contre épaule. D'ailleurs, vous êtes quasiment en permanence épaule contre épaule, du moment que vous êtes côte à côte_, annonce-t-elle d'un air triomphant.

_– Faut pas déconner non plus. C'est juste que pendant ses cours, on est souvent dans cette position là, quand on se penche sur ses devoirs. Faut pas voir des preuves, là où y'a une simple habitude._

Oh, je vous entend d'ici : dans le genre "naze" et "qui a des choses à se reprocher", c'est le top comme réponse. Ça va : je sais. Merci. Je fais ce que peux, avec ce que j'ai sous la main, je vous signale.

De toute façon, Lia a parfaitement compris que c'était une tentative pitoyable de noyer le poisson, vu le grand sourire moqueur qui vient de fleurir sur ses lèvres.

… Misère…

–_ Argument irrecevable, Rin-chan._

– _J'avais bien compris…_

–_ Maintenant, sors de cette cuisine. Même si tu veux pas danser avec lui, il est hors de question que je te laisse faire la vaisselle !_

– _Mé-euh !_

Et elle me pousse sans ménagement hors de la pièce.

Mahaaa, je veux pas y alleeeeer ! Vu que j'en connais un qui a décidé de m'enchaîner les réactions zarbs, depuis le début de la journée, ça va pas le faiiiire !

– _Soit un peu courageuse dans la vie…_

– _Naon !_

Lia échappe un soupir devant le cas désespéré que je suis.

– Saï, aide-moi, tu veux ? grogne-t-elle à voix basse.

¤ Haï haï ! ¤ s'écrie joyeusement le fantôme.

Et il applique innocemment ces DEUX MAINS FROIDES sur MON dos !

¤ Saï ! Sale traître ! ¤ je braille mentalement, tout en me tortillant le plus discrètement possible pour lui échapper.

Mais au final, ça ne m'apporte rien de plus que d'arriver dans le salon, Lia sur les talons.

Bon. Soyons réaliste deux secondes, et analysons le plus froidement possible la situation. C'est vrai après tout, pourquoi je panique ? Isumi est un mec bien élevé. Même si il réagit de manière inhabituelle, il est plutôt du genre réservé. On peut donc raisonnablement partir du principe que, quoi qu'il arrive, il n'y a aucune chance qu'il me "saute dessus" –si vous me passez l'expression- avec la totalité de la bande autour.

Donc –à priori-, du moment que MOI, je m'abstiens de "lui sauter dessus" pour une raison X ou Y, tout devrait bien se passer. C'est comme ça que ça marche, théoriquement, nan ?

Aucune raison de s'affoler donc… Vraiment aucune…

Mon stress baisse d'un cran significatif, après cette constatation, me permettant de rejoindre relativement tranquillement les canapés colonisés par l'ensemble de la clique, et de me servir au passage en Manzana Schweppes. Et je m'incruste sur un coin de canapé, à côté de Fuku, pour en profiter.

Malheureusement, Lia me laisse à peine le temps d'y plonger mes lèvres, car elle met déjà un cd dans sa chaîne. Début des hostilités : "Hot Stuff" de Donna Summer.

Raaah merde ! Aucun moyen de rester assise dans ces conditions !

– Bon allez ! Qui danse ! lance Lia en souriant.

Je lève la main, et me retiens _in extremis_ de siffler mon verre cul-sec. Mauvaise idée. Si je commence comme ça, je peux dire adieu au peu de retenue qu'il me reste et … Isumi pourra dire adieu à beaucoup de choses… Ouais nan. Mauvais plan, définitivement. Garde. Ce verre. Plein. Encore cinq minutes.

– Oui, nan. Toi, je sais, Rin. Et Nase aussi, rit Lia. Je parlais des mecs, moi.

Je lève discrètement les yeux au plafond, avec un gloussement sous-entendant : ça danse un joueur de Go ?

– Hey ! Tu mets en doute nos capacités ? fait Waya avec un sourire un rien prédateur.

Je reste le nez dans mon verre, me contentant de détourner les yeux sur ma droite, l'air de pas y toucher, avec un rire silencieux.

– Ok, tu le prends comme ça…

Il se lève, et se dirige droit sur moi, un rien mort de rire sur les bords, pour m'attraper résolument par le bras.

– Allez ! En piste ! lance-t-il joyeusement.

Oééééé ! J'adore quand il fait ça !

Je pose mon verre sur un coin de table, et je le suis sans me faire prier. Dès que nous sommes au milieu de l'espace dégagé par Lia, il me fait tournoyer sur moi-même, puis il m'immobilise fermement contre lui, en entourant ma taille d'un bras. Limite façon tango torride. Le tout avec le petit sourire ravageur type du mec sûr de lui.

– Waouh ! dis-je sur un ton qui se rapproche du ronronnement. Tu devrais te méfier à pas faire ça trop souvent. Ça pourrait me faire réviser mon jugement au sujet de ton supposé charisme.

– En même temps, je suis en train de me demander si je serais capable de le refaire un jour, m'avoue-t-il à mi-voix avec un petit air embêté.

– Pffff. Tu me casses le mythe là, Waya…

Il échappe un rire devant mon air désabusé et me libère.

C'est ça qu'il y a de génial avec Waya : c'est que je sais que je peux lui faire les pire sous-entendus, sans qu'il les prenne au sérieux une seule fois. Que je fais ça juste par jeu ou pour le faire râler. Même si ça ne l'empêche pas de grimper aux murs, les fois où je pousse les choses un peu loin.

Heureusement ! Je m'ennuierais, sinon !

– Alors ? Vous venez ? dis-je en jetant un coup d'œil malicieux par-dessus l'épaule de mon cavalier.

J'aperçois Lia et Nase échanger regards complices et sourires. Elles s'emparent résolument des poignets de leurs voisins les plus proches. Honda, Hikaru et Akira se retrouvent traînés derrière elles avant même d'avoir compris.

– Marf ! J'en connais deux qui vont se faire prier, ricane gentiment Lia.

– Fuku, Shinichiro. Allez !

– _Tiens, c'est nouveau ça_… me glisse discrètement ma compatriote à l'oreille.

Avec rien de plus qu'un regard assassin, je lâche Waya deux secondes, pour aller chercher les deux dernières personnes assises de la pièce. Fuku se laisse arracher du canapé en riant. Nase s'occupe de finir de l'amener jusqu'à la piste, pendant que je m'attaque au dernier retardataire.

Isumi me considère avec un regard brillant d'amusement… et ne donne pas l'impression d'avoir la plus petite intention de bouger de là où il est.

Traduction : il va VRAIMENT se faire prier.

Je le toise sévèrement, croisant les bras.

– Shin ? fais-je d'une voix lourde de menaces.

Il se contente de rire en silence, en écartant les mains dans un geste d'apaisement où perce un amusement certain.

Vas-y coco. Fous toi de ma gueule, et ça va chier. Tu attends quoi ? Que je te traîne ? Même pas en rêve. Juste pour le plaisir, tu vas bouger tes jolies petites fesses, tout seul comme un grand.

– Mouais d'accord. Si tu le prends comme ça… ( Je tourne les talons et me redirige vers les autres. Puis j'ajoute, l'air de rien : ) N'empêche qu'un peu d'exercice te ferais pas de mal… Ça te réussi pas de passer des heures derrière un Goban.

Bon, vous inquiétez pas. Je me retourne vers lui avec un grand sourire espiègle et un clin d'œil, pour bien lui signaler que je ne pense pas un mot de ce que je viens de dire. Et que j'ai seulement l'intention de le faire enrager.

Il me rend un sourire résigné, et se lève.

– Ça tu vas me le payer, annonce-t-il gentiment.

– J'y compte bien. T'inquiète !

Mais pour l'instant, il a décollé de ce canapé sans que j'ai besoin de forcer. Rin wins !

Dissimulant à peine un sourire victorieux, je retourne sur la "piste" en tenant fermement Isumi par le poignet.

Le premier qui dit : possessive avec ses affaires, je le bute. On remue pas le couteau dans la plaie, merci.

Pendant ce temps, -avec toutes ces conneries, aussi…- on a changé de morceau, laissant place aux Black Eye Peas. Et "Let's get the Party Started", c'est top dans l'ambiance. Mes épaules, puis l'ensemble de mon corps s'accordent avec habitude au rythme. Comme échauffement, je pouvais difficilement rêver mieux !

Les chansons se succèdent, et petit à petit les mouvements se font plus à l'aise. Beaucoup moins entravés.

Je me souviens plus trop comment ça a commencé : si c'est Lia qui a fait un petit enchaînement débile, et que j'ai suivi, ou l'inverse. C'est pas d'une importance capitale, en fait. Mais l'étape trois, ça a été quand Waya s'est gentiment foutu de notre gueule. ( Lui au moins, a eu le courage de le faire ouvertement, pas comme certains mi-blonds que je ne citerais pas. ) Pas têtues pour deux sous, on l'a mis au défi de faire pareil. Juste pour voir.

Il l'a fait. Il en a même rajouté, d'ailleurs.

Et bon dieu ! C'est pas joueur de Go qu'il aurait du faire, c'est idole pop !

En fait, à cet instant précis, faut visualiser mon imagination délirante se payer un bon vieux rush des familles. En trois fractions de secondes chrono, des images mentales variées défilent dans ma tête, tel un montage de combat à la Ridley Scott : Waya en pantalon de cuir noir ( moulant, évidemment, vous me prenez pour qui ! ), petit chemise blanche portée avec une négligence savamment travaillée, des spots de couleurs balayant une scène immense, et une fosse complète de groupies en furie, à ses pieds.

Et je vous passe les détails sur la chorégraphie limite lascive, la sueur ruisselante et les centaines de watt crachés par les murs d'enceintes.

………

………

Va falloir que j'arrête très vite, parce que je suis en train de me marrer toute seule depuis un moment, là.

– J'veux pas savoir à quoi tu penses… marmonne Waya avec l'air résigné du mec qui se fait plus d'illusion depuis longtemps sur ma santé mentale.

– Moi si ! proteste Lia.

Pas folle, la guêpe : elle a tout de suite senti l'idée à la con.

– Nan nan nan. Que dalle, dis-je en rigolant de plus belle. Ou alors plus tard. Beaucoup plus tard.

– Un jour, faudra que je t'enferme ou quelque chose, grogne le châtain en hochant la tête.

Un jour faudra qu'il arrête de me tendre des perches monumentales ou quelque chose.

Ou pas. Je finirai par m'ennuyer, peut-être.

Etouffant un nouveau rire je reprends l'esquisse de chorégraphie faite par notre hypothétique idole, avec quelques adaptions légères pour que ça passe mieux au féminin.

– Faudra qu'on case ça la prochaine fois qu'on sort en boîte, les filles. Sur les podiums, ça risque de donner à mort, annonce Lia avec un sérieux extrême.

Nase échappe un gloussement qui en dit long. Et la portion masculine du groupe juge préférable de ne rien ajouter, même si les regards qu'ils échangent sont assez éloquents.

Sûre qu'ils vont finir par nous enfermer dans les sous-sols de la Ki-In, un jour, et oublier la clé…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Raaaaah ! Des fois, je la hais ! "Une petite série de trucs plus calmes pour se détendre, machin tout ça" qu'elle a dit l'air de rien. T'en foutrais, oui ! Lia : c'est plus de la suite dans les idées à ce niveau, c'est de l'obsession pure et dure !

_Et il t'est pas venu à l'idée qu'elle voulait peut-être tester voir si Akira aurait le cran d'inviter Asumi ?_ glisse mon "moi" cynique.

Ah ouais, pas faux… Y'a ça aussi. Et effectivement, ça peut être fun de voir…

– T'as vraiment l'intention de rester sur ce canapé ? me fait Hikaru en rigolant, alors que je caressais l'espoir de finir mon verre.

– C'est une invitation à danser ?

– Ça y ressemble, confirme-t-il d'un air amusé.

Il aurait pu faire plus conventionnel, tout de même. Ça va que ça me dérange pas de lire entre les lignes.

– Ok.

Isumi, ça aurait été chaud à gérer, mais Hikaru, ça va, je peux faire.

– Hey, Isumi-kun, tu danses avec moi ? propose la voix de Nase, dans mon dos, alors que je suis Hikaru pour aller danser ce slow.

Je me fais violence, pour éviter de me tourner vers elle et la fusiller du regard. Surtout que vu la vague de jalousie et de colère qui vient de m'envahir, je pense que ça aurait pu suffire pour la tuer vraiment. Ce rush d'émotion ne dure qu'une seconde, le temps que je le maîtrise. Ensuite mon coté plus pragmatique se charge de me faire la morale.

Déjà et d'un, je sais pas ce que je veux. Si j'ai décidé que c'était un "non" définitif pour le "moi et Isumi ensemble", j'ai aucun droit de me montrer jalouse et possessive comme ça.

De deux, Nase et Isumi se connaissent depuis des années. Manquerait plus qu'ils aient pas le droit de danser ensemble si l'envie leur en prend.

De trois, Nase m'a déjà dit que, de toute façon, elle pouvait pas le considérer autrement que comme une sorte de grand frère. Donc même si j'avais des raisons pour, j'ai aucun souci à me faire.

Ben ouais, mais je suis conne et irrécupérable, par dessus le marché. J'ai beau savoir tout ça, je peux pas m'empêcher de grincer des dents.

Avec un soupir désabusé, je noue mes bras autour du cou d'Hikaru, et appuie mon menton sur son épaule.

Mmh… Pas mal son after-shave… Il vaut pas celui d'Isumi, mais quand même…

………

Raaah ! Merde ! Voilà que je recommence ! Mais abattez moi, bon sang !

– T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

– J'ai eu pas mal de contrariétés dans la journée.

– Mouais… C'est sûr que Mashiba, c'est un assez gros morceau.

– T'y es pas. C'est un "lourd" morceau. Même ultra lourd, à ce niveau.

– Mmh, ok. Je vois ce que tu veux dire, confirme-t-il avec un petit rire

Je laisse mon rire se joindre au sien. Pas bien longtemps. Et oui, ensuite je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le taquiner au sujet d'Akari.

J'aime bien remettre ça régulièrement sur le tapis. Parce que d'un coup, cette grande gueule d'Hikaru devient vachement plus embarrassé, et qu'il essaye à tout prix de changer de sujet. Voire, de changer de pièce, quand il peut.

Mais là, il est coincé. Aucune fuite possible.

A moi, le Pikachu, mwahahahaha !

– Plus jamais je t'invite, grogne-t-il au bout des trois minutes de musique, après que j'ai réussi à lui soutirer les infos que je voulais.

A savoir qu'il est toujours au point mort.

Pas doué, je vous dis !

– Yosh ! Je vais enfin pouvoir finir mon verre, peinarde ! dis-je en rigolant franchement.

– Et ensuite, tu voudras bien danser avec moi ? me fait une voix tranquille.

J'évite l'étranglement suspect, par miracle.

Trouver une idée pour dire non, vite !

_Ça dépend. Tu veux un truc crédible, ou pas ?_ me demande ma partie raisonnable d'un air désabusé.

Crédible, évidemment.

_Bah laisse tomber, alors. Y'a pas marqué "Mission Impossible", non plus._

Ben bravo ! Merci ! Je me sens vachement soutenue, d'un coup !

Kyaaaa ! J'ai aucune raison de refuser, alors que j'ai dis "oui" à Hikaru, y'a deux minutes ! Il va mal le prendre si je fais çaaaaa !

– Ouais, ok. Sans problème, Shin.

Mon dieu, pitié. Faites que ma voix ai pas REELLEMENT EU, l'intonation embarrassée que j'ai cru y entendre !

– Shin… ka… ? remarque pensivement Waya.

Vas-y, Waya. Répète le encore plus fort, tout le monde avait pas bien capté la première fois… BOULET !

– Ben ouais, j'élude plus ou moins avec un haussement d'épaules, Shi-ni-chi-ro : c'est vachement trop long comme prénom. "Shin", c'est plus pratique.

Et je sors ça, avec une expression neutre, comme si ça tombait sous le sens. Enfin, en tout cas, je fais tout mon possible pour que ça ressemble à ça.

– Rah là là, ces français, aucun respect des convenances… soupire le châtain, avec une résignation exagérée.

– Et gna gna gna, je marmonne, histoire de clore toute conversation.

Je reprends ma place sur le canapé, mon verre en main.

Je sens qu'elle va être super longue à finir, cette Manzana, allez savoir pourquoi…

Je sais plus comment on s'est débrouillé pour réussir à orienter nos chers joueurs de Go sur un sujet cinéma. N'empêche qu'on y est arrivé.

Ça me fait penser que j'ai pas mis les pieds dans une salle obscure depuis que je suis arrivée ici. Même pas pour aller voir le dernier Hayao Miyazaki. Faut être à l'ouest, des fois, pour pas aller voir sa dernière production alors qu'on est justement au Japon !

Mais bon, mon rare temps libre, je le passe déjà devant les tonnes d'animés qui passe à la télé –une fois que j'ai casé Saï sur Internet, évidemment-, donc… Je peux pas tout faire.

………

Merde… Manzana finie… Je suis foutue…

………

………

J'ai une chance qu'il fasse pas gaffe ?

Un peu nerveusement, j'entoure mon verre de mes mains, dissimulant son absence de contenu, et je le fais rouler entre mes doigts. Comme si de rien n'était.

La discussion suit son cours. Nase et Lia dansent avec Fuku et Honda, et ma foi, ça a l'air de rigoler pas mal de ce côté-là.

Je jette un coup d'œil discret à Isumi. Il a l'air d'écouter attentivement Hikaru et Akira qui se sont lancés dans la critique du dernier film d'action de je-sais-plus-qui. Vous vous doutez bien, d'ailleurs, qu'ils sont loin d'avoir le même point de vue, histoire de changer.

De vrais gosses ceux-là…

Mais revenons-en au sujet de préoccupation premier : Isumi. Il a bien "l'air" attentif, mais en y regardant de plus près, ça s'arrête là.

C'est pas quelque chose de flagrant. Je dirais même qu'il faut bien chercher. Mais son regard est légèrement trop fixé dans le vague pour être véritablement concentré. Et il pince les lèvres, à peine plus qu'il ne faudrait.

Il pense à autre chose, et ce quelque chose n'a pas l'air très agréable.

Je surprends à un moment son regard qui glisse une fraction de seconde sur mes mains, et ses lèvres se serrent un peu plus, durant un instant.

Ahem… Donc il a vu… J'en attendais pas vraiment moins de lui, c'est juste qu'avoir l'impression d'une fuite possible me rassurait un peu. Mais là, il va falloir que je me jette à l'eau pour de bon. Il est impossible de reculer maintenant.

Et puis il n'y a aucune raison que ça se passe mal. Faut que t'arrêtes de te faire des films, ma fille !

– Ne, Shin, on y va après celle-là ?

Il hoche la tête en silence, mais son expression ne se détend pas plus que ça. Aïeaïeaïe ! Il est vraiment en rogne après moi, on dirait !

Je continue de jouer nerveusement avec mon verre vide, attendant le moment fatidique. Il faut que je reste calme. Stressée, je réagis n'importe comment. C'est un coup à avoir des réactions blessantes, et c'est bien la dernière chose que j'ai envie de faire.

J'ai la désagréable impression d'être en équilibre sur le fil tranchant d'une lame. Le cauchemar.

Les dernières notes de "Can you feel the love tonight" meurent, et Isumi se lève, me tendant la main dans une invitation muette. Je la prends sans rien dire, évitant machinalement son regard. Ses yeux sont un peu trop impénétrables à mon goût, pour être rassurants, là tout de suite.

– Ah ha ! Deux secondes ! s'écrie Lia. Y'en a une que je veux absolument mettre ! Waya, tu danses avec moi ?

– J'ai vraiment l'air maso à ce point ?

– Tu veux vraiment mon avis là-dessus ? réplique-t-elle, en allant trifouiller dans la playlist de l'ordinateur portable qu'elle avait relié à la chaîne-hifi.

– Pas "vraiment", non, confirme Waya d'un hochement de tête, avant de se lever pour la rejoindre.

– Valait mieux pas, c'est sûr… je renchéris dans un murmure.

Isumi rit en silence. Les premières notes du slow choisi par Lia, s'élèvent doucement.

_I don't like to be alone in the night  
I don't' like to hear I'm wrong, when I'm right_  
( Je n'aime pas être seule dans la nuit  
Je n'aime pas m'entendre dire que j'ai tort quand j'ai raison )

Mmmh… La BO de Coyote Ugly… Joli choix.

Le bras d'Isumi se glisse doucement autour de ma taille, et m'attire contre lui. La note est donnée dès le départ : rien que dans sa manière de faire, c'est totalement différent d'Hikaru tout à l'heure. Autant notre mi-blond international y était allé à la cool, sans se poser de question, autant là, j'ai l'impression d'être un petit animal rétif, qu'on doit manipuler avec d'infinies précautions, si on ne veut pas le voir s'échapper.

Ça me stresse d'autant plus. Je me demande d'ailleurs comment je dois le prendre. Si il faut que ça m'énerve, ou au contraire que ça me déprime.

_And I don't like to have the rain on my shoes  
But I do love you  
But I do love you_  
( Et je n'aime pas avoir de la pluie sur mes chaussures  
Mais toi, je t'aime  
Mais toi, je t'aime )

Je le savais que ça serait une galère sans nom ! Je le savais ! Je suis définitivement MASO ! C'est une lutte à chaque pas pour ne pas être ni trop près, ni trop loin. Trop près… -enfin, aussi près que je voudrais- ça m'expose à une série monstrueuse de problèmes ensuite. Trop loin… à la limite, il va se demander pourquoi je danse avec lui, si je reste obstinément à trois kilomètres. Il est où mon juste milieu qui va bieeeeeen !

– Détends-toi… fait Isumi dans un souffle qui vient frôler mon oreille.

KY-A ! BEN, COMMENCE PAR ARRETER ÇA, BORDEL !

Erf, d'autant plus que Môssieur appuie sa demande en augmentant un peu la pression de sa main posée au creux de mon dos. Et, putain : il a les mains sacrément chaudes ! Résultat, une série de frissons variés commence à s'amuser à jouer les Schumacher le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Evidemment, je me détends QUE DALLE avec ça !

– Rin… ?

Pitié, mon Dieu, dites moi que ce n'est pas un début d'inquiétude triste que j'ai entendu vibrer dans sa voix. Pitié, dites moi que ce n'est pas ÇA ! Je vais finir par craquer, moi, si ça continue !

– Tu sais… ajoute-t-il à voix basse, tu n'étais pas obligée d'accepter mon invitation… si tu ne voulais pas…

Et voilà. Exactement ce que je craignais. C'est en train de tourner au mauvais mélodrame, comme dans mes pires scénarii. Et maintenant faut que je trouve un moyen de pas mettre les pieds dans le plat ? Dites, les gens, vous savez que c'est un poil trop demandé à une "quiche en relationnel" telle que moi ?

La prise autour de ma taille se relâche très légèrement.

La gorge un peu serrée par l'inquiétude, je me force à plonger mon regard dans les yeux sombres d'Isumi. Et mon sentiment de culpabilité fait un monstrueux bond en avant. Je me détourne de ses prunelles, pour murmurer :

– Tu… agis bizarrement depuis cet après-midi…

Il essaye d'avaler sa salive le plus discrètement possible. J'ai déjà vu mieux, perso.

– Ça te déplaît ?

Si j'avais eu à lui répondre franchement, je lui aurais dit "non", mais en l'occurrence, là, faut que je vire la totalité de ma franchise. Ou que je trouve un truc ambigu à répondre.

Je choisis la dernière solution :

– Ça me perturbe…

Il ne répond pas. Mon degré de culpabilité atteint des sommets. J'essaye d'atténuer un peu la chose :

– Laisse moi le temps de m'y faire, c'est tout…

– Hn…

Je dois avoir dépassé le 36e en dessous, à présent. Je me sens vraiment trop… trop… nulle… Première fois de ma vie, que je fais un coup pareil à un mec qui me plaît. Et qui me plaît "autant", de surcroît !

Première fois aussi que je suis placée dans une situation pareille, vous me direz. Ok, objection retenue. N'empêche que ! J'aurais eu mieux fait de lui mettre une paire de claques. Je suis quasiment sûre qu'il l'aurait mieux pris.

Avec un soupir las, je viens appuyer mon front contre son épaule. Je dois être un aimant à situations foireuses, qui sait ?

_I don't like to turn the radio on  
Just to find I missed my favorite song  
And I don't like to be the last with the news  
But I do love you  
But I do love you_  
( Je n'aime pas allumer la radio  
Pour constater que j'ai manqué ma chanson préférée  
Et je n'aime pas être la dernière à avoir les nouvelles  
Mais toi, je t'aime  
Mais toi, je t'aime )

Les bras d'Isumi reviennent se refermer autour de moi. Quelque part au fond de ma conscience, mes éternels warnings se mettent en marche.

Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre, merde ! J'aimerais bien en profiter quand même un peu ! La chanson est pratiquement finie de toute façon, ils vont pas me faire chier pour quelques dizaines de secondes, si ! Et puis zut ! C'est vrai, quoi. Je suis vraiment bien, blottie contre lui, comme ça…

A peine une minute, c'est trop demandé…?

… Pas de réponse…

Je prends ça comme un signe encourageant.

Je ferme les yeux, profitant juste de l'odeur d'Isumi, et du léger frottement du tissu de son polo, contre ma joue. Je cesse de réfléchir. Voire cesse de penser tout court. Ça évite à mes scrupules de se ramener au triple galop.

_But I do love you  
But I do love you_  
( Mais toi, je t'aime  
Mais toi, je t'aime )

Je réalise la faille dans mon plan, quand les dernières mesures de "But I do love you" s'achèvent. Et quand le slow suivant commence.

Et quand ni lui, ni moi ne faisons mine de nous arrêter là. Enfin… c'est pas tout à fait juste… Isumi avait bien ralenti légèrement le pas, comme s'il attendait de voir ce que j'allais faire. Et là, pas moyen de me décoller de lui d'un millimètre.

Ma volonté est passée à celle d'une huître. Et encore. Je suis quasiment sûre qu'une bête huître, si elle a décidé de faire quelque chose, ELLE LE FAIT ! Mais moi, pas. Que dalle. Même pas une seconde, où un semblant de cogitation m'effleure.

Le vide intersidéral, en somme. A ceci près que je me dis vaguement : Ah merde ! T'es vraiment trop conne ! Mais à ce moment, on avait déjà recommencé à danser, et je pouvais difficilement me défiler sans que ça fasse louche.

Bon encore, si ça avait été n'importe quel slow, j'aurais pu ne pas m'inquiéter, mais rappelons que j'ai un niveau de chance abyssal.

Quatre mots : "Take my breath away".

Je sais pas si vous remettez : c'est le titre phare de la bande originale de Top Gun. Un slow magnifique.

Toute une histoire, celui-là… En fait, c'est suite à l'observation d'une de mes meilleures amies. ( Pour pas dire la meilleure. ) Sur CE morceau, si une fille et un mec dansent ensemble, y'a 99,9 pour cent de chances de "passer à la casserole" –si vous me passez l'expression-, à la sortie. On en est arrivées à la conclusion que le compositeur avait réussi le tour de force de pondre une musique capable d'agir directement sur les hormones des gens. C'est une hypothèse comme une autre, vous me direz, n'empêche que les faits sont LA.

Résultat des courses : là, tout de suite… je suis mal. Mais vraiment TRES mal !

Comme pour confirmer mes craintes, la tête d'Isumi vient peser un peu plus contre mon épaule. Son souffle va même jusqu'à chatouiller mon cou. Une partie de moi jette des hauts cris, pour l'obtention d'un miracle immédiat, alors que nos étreintes respectives se resserrent irrésistiblement.

_Onestmalonestmalonestmal !_ bloque en boucle la portion raisonnable de ma conscience.

_Mais naaaaan. T'inquiète. Ça gère_, jubile son pendant négatif, tout bonnement ravie.

Jusqu'au moment où elle l'emporte par forfait, du fait de la mise en stand by pour une durée indéterminée, de son adversaire.

Je suppose que le niveau de panique mon coté raisonnable vient de dépasser son seuil de saturation.

_Gooooooo !_ s'écrie mon moi "accro".

Ouimaisnoncommenttedirelà…

_M'en fous ! Tu fonces, crétine ! Tu vas quand même pas rester plantée là à rien foutre, alors que vous êtes deux à en crever d'envie !_

Je jurerais entendre Lia, c'est flippant.

_… Quoique… finalement… tu devrais peut-être juste attendre, et le laisser faire_, ricane mon côté irrécupérable, changeant soudainement d'avis.

………

Que… gné ?

Je réalise brutalement que le visage d'Isumi est devenu dangereusement proche du mien. A peine cinq centimètres, je dirais. Et pour ma plus grande panique, je réalise aussi que ses yeux ont ce petit mouvement typique qui signale qu'un mec est sur le point de vous embrasser. Mais siiiii ! Vous savez, ce petit mouvement de va et vient de haut en bas. Des yeux, vers la bouche, vers les yeux, etc.

Mon estomac se rétracte vivement jusqu'à occuper le volume d'une bille.

Non… il va pas le faire… Il va pas SERIEUSEMENT le faire !

Je me dis vaguement que si je dois dire "non", c'est maintenant, où jamais. Mais ma gorge est devenue complètement sèche, et incapable d'émettre le moindre son. Donc pour le "non", je repasserais. Reste toujours la solution de se dégager des ses bras, vous me direz… Oui mais pour ça, il faut être capable de bouger, et là tout de suite… je peux pas : ses yeux sont en train de littéralement m'hypnotiser depuis tout à l'heure.

Ça devrait être interdit, une profondeur pareille…

… Je crois que maintenant, je sais ce que doit ressentir une souris sur le point de se faire bouffer par un chat…

Mes paupières se ferment à demi, presque malgré moi.

Je suis…

… vraiment…

– " MUCHUU DE (HAYAKU) KAKE NUKETE KITA"  
( J'arrive en courant éperdument -vite- )

Je sursaute violemment, arrachée au pouvoir hypnotique de ce regard, d'un noir presque bleu, par le refrain tonitruant de "Ready Steady Go" de l'Arc-en-ciel.

Par dessus "Take my breath away", ça casse un peu l'ambiance.

– "URUSAI KURAI NI HARISAKE SOU NA KODOU NO TAKANARI  
HIBITE (YONDE) IRU KIMI NO KOE"

( Les battements de mon cœur me semblent sourds, assez pour exploser  
Ta voix résonne -crie- )

Akira traverse la pièce, rouge pivoine, en bafouillant ses excuses les plus plates, et va fouiller dans la poche de sa veste.

– "KOKO DE TACHIDOMARU YOU NA JIIKAN WA NAI SA  
READY STEA…!"  
(Ce n'est plus le moment de rester planté ici  
A vos marques, pr… !)

Les paroles cessent brutalement, lorsqu'il décroche son portable.

– Moshi moshi ?

………

Je devrais penser à réclamer des miracles plus souvent, moi…

Je me racle légèrement la gorge, et lève un regard penaud sur mon cavalier. Il me considère en silence, et je ressens comme une certaine déception venant de lui. Pourtant, son visage ne laisse rien transparaître. Sauf peut-être pour le pli de ses lèvres : un peu trop figé.

Oui mais en même temps, le charme de tout à l'heure est totalement rompu. Ça ne me dit plus rien de reprendre là où le portable d'Akira nous a interrompus.

Je m'écarte lentement d'Isumi. Il ne fait rien pour me retenir.

Sincèrement, je ne sais pas si je voulais qu'il le fasse ou non.

Le plus tranquillement possible, je rejoins le canapé.

Pendant une seconde, je crains que Lia ne craque, et passe ses nerfs frustrés sur le portable fautif d'Akira. Ou sur son propriétaire.

… Ou sur les deux, remarquez…

Je me laisse tomber sur le coin de canapé libre, à côté de Fuku. Mon cœur continue de battre à trois cent à l'heure dans ma poitrine. Et rien que de repenser à ce qui a faillit arriver, c'est encore pire.

C'est passé vraiment très près…

C'est passé vraiment TROP près…!

Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Il fAUT que je prenne des distances avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

_Ou tu pourrais aussi te jeter à l'eau et voir ce qui se passe_, susurre ma partie "irresponsable" d'une voix tentatrice.

Toi ! Ta gueule ! Non, je peux pas ! Entre délirer sur un perso de manga et sortir avec un être de chair et de sang, y'a une sacrée différence ! J'aime trop Isumi pour lui imposer le plan de la "fangirl hystérique et accro, de base".

_Tu as bien dit que tu l'aimais… ?_

Ouais, et alors ? C'est quoi le problème ?

_C'est compatible avec le coté "fangirl hystérique", ça ?_

… Je t'emmerde ! Et puis, de toute façon, il y a toujours le problème "Saï", je te rappelle. J'en ferais quoi, moi, de mon fantôme, les soirs où je voudrais une soirée tranquille avec mon mec, hein !

_Effectivement…_

Là ! Maintenant, tu vas me lâcher la grappe, je veux plus en entendre parler !

Mon coté "irresponsable" ne répond rien, ce qui semble signifier que j'ai gagné la partie.

Mouais… Y'a pas de quoi en être fière non plus…

Je me ressers un verre.

Taaain ! En plus, je peux même pas raisonnablement noyer mon chagrin dans l'alcool, parce que si je perds toute lucidité, ça risque d'être dangereux pour tout le monde.

Je hais ma vie…

Un téléphone portable apparaît mystérieusement sous mon nez. Je me tourne vers Akira avec des yeux ronds :

– Nani ?

– Mon père voudrait te parler.

Heiiiiiiiin !

Je jette un coup d'œil rapide à l'horloge, qui indique déjà plus d'une heure du matin.

– T'as des problèmes parce, qu'il est trop tard ? je demande timidement à Akira. Et faut que je sauve les meubles, en temps qu'adulte "responsable" ?

Sous-entendu : pitié, dis moi que c'est pas le cas !

Il se met à rire.

– Non, non. Rien de tout ça.

Ouf ! Déjà ça de pris. Son père est probablement l'une des rares personnes dont la simple présence me pétrifie sur place, tellement il en impose. Alors s'il avait fallu sauver les fesses d'Akira dans ces conditions, c'était même pas la peine d'y rêver une seule micro-seconde !

Je prends le téléphone avec précaution. Et je me fais violence, l'espace d'un instant pour parvenir à sortir un son intelligible :

– _Allô, Rin Haruno à l'appareil._

Long silence de mort.

Lia me fait des grands signes paniqués.

ET MEEEEEEEERDE ! J'EN AI ENCORE FAIT UNE !

Je refais illico la même tirade, mais en version japonaise cette fois :

– Gomen nasaï. Haruno Rin desu. Konbanwa, Toya-senseï. (¤1)

Le père de Toya se met à rire doucement à l'autre bout du fil, et moi, je me mets à déprimer sur mon coin de canapé.

Que quelqu'un me donne une corde ou un flingue, pitié…

« – Konbanwa, Haruno-san. Il y a longtemps que je voulais vous parler. »

Oé. Les dieux me sont témoins qu'on a tout fait pour ça.

– Moi aussi. Je suis ravie de vous avoir au téléphone, Senseï.

Je prends le parti de continuer la conversation, peinarde dans la cuisine. De toute façon, il faut que je bouge quand je suis au téléphone. Et puis comme ça, ça m'évitera de voir le reste de la bande pendue à mes lèvres en attendant la suite.

– Mais j'avoue que vous me prenez un peu de court. Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle demande de votre part.

La porte de la cuisine se referme doucement derrière moi.

« – Vraiment ? »

Sa voix trahit un léger sourire amusé.

– Disons… que j'espérais vous rencontrer effectivement un jour, mais sans échéance vraiment proche.

« – Il faut remercier mon fils. Il n'a pas manqué de me montrer chacune des parties qu'il a fait contre vous. Votre niveau de jeu m'a énormément surpris. »

– Est-ce un compliment ?

Son rire résonne clairement cette fois.

« – Sans aucun doute, mademoiselle. Sans aucun doute. »

– Dômo arigatô.

Il a une de ces voix. Rien qu'à l'écouter, elle impressionne magistralement. J'ose même pas imaginer, ce que ça va faire, le jour où j'aurais sa présence physique en plus.

J'arpente la cuisine dans tout les sens, un rien nerveusement. Je me contrains à mesurer soigneusement mes pas.

« – Je dois avouer que vous avez éveillé ma curiosité. »

– Vraiment ?

« – Bien sûr. Les joueurs avec une maîtrise telle que la vôtre sont rares. Et encore plus à un âge aussi jeune que le vôtre. »

Ahem… "Jeune" n'est pas le terme auquel j'aurais pensé, en parlant de Saï. Mais bon, comme c'est moi qui fait figuration…

– Vous me flattez, Senseï.

« – Je suis tout à fait sérieux, » répondit-il avec un sourire.

J'échappe un petit rire embarrassé. Ce genre de compliment me met toujours mal à l'aise, car je suis l'une des seuls à savoir qu'ils ne me sont pas réellement destinés. Ils me rappellent sans cesse mon statut d'imposteur, ce qui n'est pas franchement agréable.

« – J'aurais eu une faveur à vous demander… »

Mon cœur rate un battement.

Est-ce que… ?

« – Voudriez-vous jouer une partie contre moi, à l'occasion ? »

Je fais des grands signes de victoires à Saï, tout en trépignant d'excitation.

– Bien sûr ! Avec grand plaisir ! Mais ce serait plutôt à moi de vous demander une telle faveur.

J'entends un souffle, comme s'il étouffait un léger rire.

« – Très bien. C'est décidé, alors. Malheureusement, je dois me rendre en Chine pour quelques temps. Nous conviendrons d'une date à mon retour, si vous le voulez bien ? »

– Bien sûr. Sans aucun problème.

« – Parfait. »

Je marque un temps d'hésitation : la conversation a l'air d'être terminée.

– Voulez-vous que je vous repasse Akira ?

« – Je vous en prie, » me confirme-t-il poliment.

Je ressors de la cuisine, et je rends son téléphone à Akira, après avoir souhaité une bonne soirée à son père. Et dès que j'ai lâché le portable, un sourire crétin de trois kilomètres se plaque sur mes lèvres. Je me retiens de justesse de sauter partout avec des cris de joie hystérique. Devant tout le monde, ça risque de pas le faire. Et puis Toya senior risquerait d'entendre.

Je vous explique pas la loose.

J'attends durant les deux longues minutes que Akira met à finir sa conversation, ignorant avec sadisme les longs regards interrogateurs qui ne me lâchent plus depuis mon retour. Mais dès que le brun a raccroché, je lui saute proprement au cou, en m'écriant :

– Akira, je t'aime !

Ce qui le fait rire, à la fois ravi et embarrassé.

– Et j'ai fais quoi pour mériter ça ?

– Comme si tu l'ignorais ? lui dis-je d'un air faussement désabusé.

Il lève mystérieusement les yeux au plafond, mais n'ajoute rien. Sans cesser de sourire.

– Explications ! exigent Lia et Waya en cœur, et en me désignant fermement du doigt.

– Je vais pouvoir jouer contre Toya-senseï, grâce à l'acharnement d'Akira.

Le truc étant que je peux pas leur dire tout ce que ça implique pour moi. ( Enfin, pas tout de suite, pour Lia… ) Mais : FIESTAAAAAA !

– Acharnement… Il ne faut rien exagérer, sourit Toya junior.

Je le contre en riant :

– On a pas les mêmes définitions, Kira. Laisse tomber. ( Je l'étreins de nouveau, histoire de faire bonne mesure. ) Tu peux pas savoir à quel point je t'adore !

– Si, je crois que je sais, rit-il.

Sous-entendu : vu la manière dont tu m'étrangles, je le sais parfaitement !

Lui non plus, le tact, c'est pas encore ça. ( Rire intérieur. )

Je secoue la tête avec un soupir résigné, avant de consentir à le relâcher.

Kyaaa ! Mon moral vient de faire une remontée en flèche phénoménale. Perso, c'est l'euphorie totale. ( Mon seul réel problème étant que je dois la contenir un minimum. ) Enfin ! Je vais peut-être bientôt pouvoir rentrer chez moi !

_A suivre…_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

(¤1) : "Je suis désolée. Je suis Haruno Rin. Bonsoir maître Toya. " ( Profitez en, je mets pas les trads systématiquement. ; )

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Reviews onegaï :3


	17. Chausse trappe

**Auteur :** Luinil Azurétoile

**Base :** Hikaru no Go Xover réalité

**Genre :** Heuuuu… Vous êtes vraiment sûr d'en vouloir un ? Bon, ok ! Délire total, alors ! Total et hystérique.

**Disclaimer :** ( Haaaan… Qu'est-ce que je peux détester ce truc… Mais bon, quand y faut, y faut ! )

_Luinil, voix ânonnante_ : Les-persos-de-HikaGo-ne-sont-pas-à-moi… ( Ayé, c'est fait. T-T )

C'est dommage quand même, j'aimerais beaucoup en avoir certains sous la main… # _bave copieusement_ #

En revanche, étant donné que Rin est à moi, on touche pas sans permission ! Hin hin hin !

**Avertissement :** Pour ceux qui ont pas vu/lu toute la série, SPOILERS MASSIFS ! Et pour les fans, désolée de décevoir : pas une trace de yaoi prévue, là dedans. -.-;;;

A part ça : attention, ficqueuse franchement atteinte, mwéhéhéhéhé !

**Résumé :** Mieux vaut éviter les pensées "ce serait bien, si...". Ce genre de chose se retourne systématiquement contre vous ! C'est ce qu'à découvert Rin à ses dépends. Elle qui s'était dit qu'avoir l'aide d'un fantôme tel que Saï, pour progresser au Go, pouvait être amusant, la voilà propulsée dans l'univers de HikaGo. Et hantée par ledit fantôme, par-dessus le marché ! Si encore, l'un comme l'autre, ils avaient une toute petite idée de ce qu'on attend d'eux...

**Notes techniques :** Les _paroles en italique_, c'est virtuellement "en français dans le texte", mdr.

Et celles entre ¤…¤, correspondent aux conversations mentales avec Saï. Valà, maintenant, vous êtes parés, yerk, yerk, yerk !

**Reviews :** Chapitre 15, posté avec un peu de retard sur le planning. Désolée. J'ai eu une fin de semaine assez chargée, vu que c'était ma date limite pour rendre mon rapport. Là, c'est bon. C'est fait. Et ça fait un bien fou, vous pouvez même pas imaginer !

Pour le prochain chapitre, il est prêt aussi, mais il y a un tout petit souci pour l'instant. Ma bêta-lectrice adorée, Lina, a vu son pc lui claquer entre les doigts, et pour l'instant, elle a pas encore pu le réparer. Donc j'attends qu'elle soit à nouveau opérationnelle, et qu'elle m'ait donné son aval pour le chap 16, avant de le mettre en ligne. Mais vous en faites pas : je continue à avancer quand même. ;)

Bonne lecture !

**Naera Ishikawa : **Il a sonné parce que c'était vachement plus fun. Voilà, pourquoi. l'auteur qui aime martyriser persos ET lecteurs ! Vi, je sais, elle est têtue, Rin. Mais il pourrait qu'ell trouve encore plus têtu qu'elle. ;)

**Snitchychan** : Voui, je le fais exprès. C'est pas drôle sinon, si tout se passait bien et exactement comme on s'y attend, non ?

**Rynn** : Du parapente ? Wahou, c'est sympa, ça ! ( Trois plombes que je veux essayer, mais j'ai pas encore trouvé le temps… et l'argent… -.- ; ) Au fait. ¤_Récupère Isumi_¤ Rends-moi ça, lol. Les autres je te les laisse, mais lui j'en ai un peu beaucoup besoin, tout de suite. ¤_Part en traînant le bishô pas rassuré derrière elle_¤

**S.L.I.A :** J'espère que tu jubileras autant sur celui-là. J'en suis pas trop mécontente, je dois dire, mdr.

Je pense que si Chibi-Ry commence à prédire les coups à l'avance, fantôme ou pas, Saï va bien finir par se pendre. Et, heu… t'y fais gaffe, hein ? J'en ai encore besoin, moi.

Merci pour les encouragements, pour le rapport. Comme tu peux voir : j'ai finiiiii !

**Emilie : **Mdr. On va dire que "tendu", c'est le bon terme. Et que ça va pas aller en s'arrangeant. Non, non, j'ai pas honte de leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Pourquoi c'est dur d'imaginer Akira avec une telle sonnerie de portable ? Je suis sûre qu'il nous cache pleins de trucs, moi ! Mdr. Et puis bon, c'est surtout que je trouvais ça drôle de lui coller un truc complètement décalé avec sa personnalité habituelle. ;D C'est aussi l'excuse du relookage d'ailleurs. Faut le faire se bouger un peu, le petit !

La description des sentiments de Rin ? Ouais, y'a une petite part de vécu, j'avoue. Et beaucoup d'exagération, surtout, lol.

Je pense pas que la fin que j'ai prévu fasse "vision d'escaflowne". Enfin, je crois pas… Tu me diras, quand on y sera. ;)

**Yuzu** : Et voilà, y'avait qu'à le demander :D

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Chapitre 15 :** _Chausse-trappe_

– "Anata no hitomi no chikara de watashi wa kawatte yukô  
Kinô no yuraida kimochi wo nugisuteru no tame ni. "

( Je changerai avec le pouvoir de tes yeux  
Pour rejeter les sentiments d'hier. )

Je m'enfonce encore un peu plus sous ma couette, ignorant les exhortations insistantes de mon portable.

Ça va faire la quatrième fois en moins d'un quart d'heure. Sans compter celle où il a appelé sur mon téléphone fixe.

¤ Riiiin, insiste Saï. Répond lui. Ça ne se fait pas. ¤

– Je t'emmerde, Saï.

Mon timbre est étouffé, et ce n'est pas seulement du à la couette : Comment veut-il que je réponde à ce foutu téléphone, avec ces sanglots stupides au bord de la voix !

– "isogi ashi no machi de iiwake bakari  
minna mo onaji to usobuiteta"

( Donnant des excuses dans cette ville débordée,  
Avec des mensonges similaires à ceux des autres )

Et cet imbécile insiste vraiment en plus !

Mais la sonnerie de mon portable finit pourtant par s'éteindre, ce qui en remet un couche sur mon sentiment de malaise et de déprime.

JE VEUX MOURIIIIIIR !

Je me roule en boule sous ma couette, presque malgré moi. La musique de fond, que mon ordinateur déverse en sourdine est parfaitement d'actualité avec mon humeur : "Separation", d'Angela, et autres trucs dépressifs et tristes ( mais néanmoins superbes ) du genre.

Je me sens aussi malheureuse qu'une pierre. J'ai envie de rien, et surtout pas de faire quoi que ce soit pour que ça change.

Et n'en déplaise à mon colocataire fantomatique : JE VEUX POUVOIR BROYER DU NOIR EN PAIX !

Cherchez pas, je suis une maso finie, de toute façon.

¤ Ne, Rin. On joue ? ¤ me fait Saï, d'une toute petite voix timide.

– Nan ! J'ai pas envie !

¤ Alleeeeez ! S'il te plaît. … Tu vas pas rester sous cette couette toute la journée…?¤

– Si je veux d'abord !

¤ Onegaï desu ! ¤ couine Saï.

Cette fois je ne réponds pas, changeant simplement de côté, en mode "boule", pour pouvoir lui tourner ostensiblement le dos. J'entends vaguement Saï qui tente à nouveau de jouer sur ma corde sensible, en pleurnichant dans son coin. Ce qui est sans espoir, vu que toute ma culpabilité est tournée vers une seule et unique personne, tout de suite, et c'est sûrement pas lui.

Je sors lentement une main de sous la couette, et tâtonne sur ma table de nuit, à la recherche de mon portable. Je le ramène avec moi, dans la pénombre douce de ma cachette.

L'écran affiche quatre appels en absence. Tous du même numéro : Isumi…

Ça fait très exactement quatre jours et demi que je l'évite consciencieusement. Quatre jours et demi, que je ne le vois plus seul, alors que d'habitude, on se retrouvait en tête à tête au moins une fois par semaine. Voir plus, quand il avait décidé de me faire visiter un truc.

Et quand on se voit en groupe, je me débrouille autant que possible, pour garder une distance de sécurité d'au moins un mètre entre lui et moi, tout comme j'ai banni toutes ces petites messes basses, qui devenaient de plus en plus fréquentes entre nous. Mais par dessus tout : il faut réussir à faire tout ça, et que ça reste naturel !

Et ben je vais vous dire un truc : ça fait carrément du mal, de jouer une comédie pareille ! D'où ma "déprime quasi permanente" de ces derniers temps. Et si j'ai le malheur d'essayer de deviner ce qu'Isumi est en train de se dire, c'est encore pire !

Mais qu'on m'abatte, merde !

Tristement, je pousse du bout du doigt, la petite figurine suspendue à mon portable. Le grelot à l'intérieur tinte doucement. C'est un minuscule "Maneki neko", recouvert d'une feutrine rose pastel : Il s'agit d'un chat, assis et qui lève la patte droite. Il paraît qu'au Japon, c'est un symbole de chance et de bonne fortune. S'il lève la gauche, c'est pour avoir de la chance dans les affaires.

En tout cas, c'est ce que m'avait expliqué Isumi quand il me l'avait offert…

Je vous avais bien dit que j'aimais me faire du mal.

N'empêche. C'est effrayant tout ce qu'il a pu retenir sur moi en aussi peu de temps. Le "Maneki neko", c'était un cadeau pour mon anniversaire. Bon. Bien sûr, c'est pas grand chose, mais au moins ça avait marqué le coup. Et Isumi avait été le seul à me le souhaiter, parce qu'il était le seul à s'en être rappelé. Alors que le sujet des anniversaires des uns et des autres était arrivé seulement une fois au milieu de nos conversations de groupe. Et que ça avait dû nous occuper à peine dix minutes.

Et il l'avait retenu…

_Mémoire de joueur de Go_… susurre une petite voix acerbe au fond de moi.

Mouais… Mais alors, y'en a au moins un des autres qui aurait du s'en rappeler aussi.

_Et toi ? Tu les as retenues, ces dates ?_

Ben non… A part celle d'Isumi… C'est justement ça, le problème…

_Tu te fais peut-être des films, tu le sais ?_

Mouais… Peut-être…

"Ding !"

Le "Maneki neko" tinte à nouveau.

Ma gorge se serre.

Vraiment…

… maso…

… jusqu'au bout des ongles…

– "Anata no hitomi no chikara de watashi wa kawatte yukô  
Kinô no yuraida kimochi wo nugisuteru no tame ni. "

Je décroche machinalement, puis marque un temps d'arrêt paniqué. Pendant une fraction de seconde, j'hésite à raccrocher directement. Mais alors, là, il comprendrait aussitôt que quelque chose ne va pas.

Ce que je veux éviter autant que possible…

– Oui, allô ?

Bon. Ma voix a un timbre à peu près normal. C'est déjà ça…

« – Rin… ? C'est Shinichiro. Je… Ça fait un moment que j'essaye de t'appeler, et j'arrivais pas à t'avoir… »

C'est là, où tu te rends compte à quel point les nanas peuvent être salopes et hypocrites, quand il s'agit d'assurer leurs arrières :

– Oui, j'ai vu. Je suis désolée. J'étais allée faire des courses en ville, et j'avais le portable en silencieux au fond du sac. Je viens de rentrer, et je viens juste de voir que tu avais essayé de me joindre. J'allais justement te rappeler. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Shin ?

Le mensonge a coulé tout naturellement. Tout comme l'innocence de ma question.

… Je suis vraiment dégueulasse…

« – Je me demandais… Ça tient toujours pour mercredi ? »

Mercredi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il… ? Merde ! Son cours, c'est vrai ! Comment j'ai pu oublier ça ! Oh là là ! Je pourrais jamais travailler seule à seul avec lui, sans piquer une crise de nerfs ou quelque chose ! Et puis, vu à quel point on peut être complices à ces moments là… ÇA LE FAIT PAS DU TOUT !

Il faut que j'annule. Je suis pas capable d'encaisser ça.

– Non, excuse moi. Je dois donner un cours de Go, ce soir-là.

¤ Menteuse ! ¤ s'insurge Saï.

¤ Toi ! Evite de te mêler de ça, s'il te plaît, merci ! ¤

– Lundi soir, tu peux ?

A peine calculé, vu que je connais déjà sa réponse :

« – Non… Je dois voir Sakurano-senseï, à Kyuseïkai, ce soir-là. »

– Ah oui ! Zut, c'est vrai… Et moi, je peux pas jeudi : Lia doit recevoir une grosse commande au magasin. J'ai promis que je l'aiderai.

« – … Et vendredi, tu pourrais te libérer ? »

Je me défile avec un petit rire :

– Akira et Hikaru me tueraient, si j'ai le malheur de les laisser tomber, ce soir-là.

« – Bon… ( Le ton déçu de sa voix me retourne l'estomac. L'espace d'une seconde, je suis sur le point de changer d'avis. ) Samedi, je peux pas, j'ai un match pour les éliminatoires du Meïjin. Et je passe mon dimanche en famille… »

– Zut… On remet ça à la semaine d'après, alors ?

« – Hm. Ok. »

– Ça roule !

Intérieurement, je suis déjà en train de calculer ce que je vais pouvoir trouver comme excuse, pour me défiler.

Oui, je sais, je suis une vraie garce. Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, je culpabilise déjà assez toute seule.

« – Dis, Rin… ( Je tressaille, car le ton de sa voix me dit qu'il va passer à des choses plus sérieuses, et moins agréables. ) Est-ce que j'ai fais quelque chose… pour laquelle tu m'en veux ? »

………

Et merde…

Je me secoue, pour éviter de laisser passer un blanc trop éloquent. Et je fais également attention à ne pas lui répondre sur un débit trop rapide, qui pourrait trahir mon malaise :

– Non, bien sûr que non. Pourquoi tu crois ça ?

« – J'ai l'impression que tu m'évites depuis quelques jours… »

Erf. Grillée, grave.

– Ah bon ? ( Style, " je suis l'innocence même". ) Ben non, pourtant. C'est peut-être parce que mon boulot de pro me prend de plus en plus de temps, que tu as cette impression. Je pensais pas que j'aurais autant de demandes pour des cours, aussi rapidement. J'ai un peu de mal à tout concilier, des fois…

« – Je comprends… Mais si jamais il y avait quelque chose, tu me le dirais, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sa voix est pressante et inquiète. De nouveau, mon cœur rate douloureusement quelques battements.

– Bien sûr… Tu sais bien que je suis plutôt du genre "directe", comme fille…

Je trouve mon timbre désagréablement attristé. J'espère que ça ne s'entend pas trop, et qu'il ne relèvera pas. Parce que sinon, ou il débarque chez moi dans l'heure, ou je peux dire adieu à notre amitié.

Sachant que les deux solutions ne sont pas forcément incompatibles…

« – Très bien… ("Marrant" comme il a pas l'air convaincu, du tout. ) Tu as des parties pour l'Oteaï, prévues cette semaine ? »

– Non. Pas avant trois semaines. Et toi ?

« – J'en ai une, pas ce mardi là, mais l'autre d'après. Contre un septième Dan. »

– Wow. Va falloir que tu t'accroches.

« – Mmh. Pas forcément. C'est un joueur assez ancien, plutôt sur le déclin. Son niveau en Dan n'est plus très représentatif. »

– Ok…

On laisse s'écouler un temps de silence assez pénible.

« – Je vais te laisser. Passe une bonne soirée. »

– Haï. Merci. Toi aussi.

« – Hn. A plus. »

– A plus…

Et il raccroche, me laissant le cœur au bord des lèvres, avec sa voix aussi terne et distante pour me dire "au revoir".

Là, je crois que je vais pas tarder à toucher le fond…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Quai de la gare de Nagoya, à Tokyo, début d'un après-midi ensoleillé de juillet. J'ai mis mon baladeur mp3 en mode "furtif" ( comprenez : écouteurs planqués sous cheveux détachés ), et juste assez fort pour me permettre de suivre, sans problème, la conversation des deux hommes qui m'accompagnent.

Notre train pour Osaka va partir d'ici moins d'un quart d'heure, et Sakurano-meïjin, le dernier membre de notre groupe n'est toujours pas là.

Mais ça n'a pas l'air d'inquiéter ni Saeki-san, ni Ashiwara-san.

Rah là là… Les mecs, des fois…

Je fredonne mentalement "Dark Chest of Wonders" de Nightwish, tout en surveillant Saï du coin de l'œil. Mon cher fantôme est de nouveau passé en mode "branché sur 220V". Forcément. Une semaine de congrès sur le Go, avec les joueurs du Kansai : il est ra-vi ! Et il le montre !

Pfff… Ça me fatigue rien que de le voir faire.

Bon ! En attendant, je vais en profiter pour vous expliquer de quoi il en retourne. A mon grand plaisir, la Nihon Ki-In m'a refilé une excuse parfaite, pour pouvoir me défiler, avec Isumi. Deux semaines déjà, que je fais des pieds et des mains, pour dégotter des raisons plus ou moins foireuses et zapper le rendez-vous du mercredi. Ben, la troisième était cadeau !

Y'a quelques jours : coup de fil. Nihon Ki-In, bla bla bla, on veut vous envoyer disputer quelques parties amicales à Osaka, avec la ligue du Kansai. Echange enrichissant, bla bla…

Autant vous dire qu'avec Saï, on a sauté sur l'occasion. Lui, il demandait qu'à voir de nouvelles têtes, et moi, j'ai pensé direct que, du coup, mon mercredi soir serait bien occupé. Et surtout, occupé, à des centaines de kilomètres de la mégapole tokyoïte.

Lâche et fière de l'être…

Bon. Et puis il y a la raison "Yashiro", aussi : Saï va avoir l'opportunité de tester le troisième membre de l'équipe qui avait participé à la "Hokuto Cup", plusieurs années auparavant. Autant vous dire qu'il attend que ça. Surtout quand Hikaru a rejoué, pour nous, la partie de psychopathes qu'il avait faite contre Yashiro, lors des éliminatoires pour le tournoi en question.

Ce passage là, est probablement l'un de mes meilleurs souvenirs de la série : rien que de repenser aux têtes catastrophées des autres pros autour, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de ricaner comme une malade.

Tous des dangers derrière un Goban, je vous dis.

………

… Moins de dix minutes…

Je veux bien que "retard féminin qui va bien" et tout ça, mais un train c'est pas comme une bande de copains. Ça part à l'heure et point.

Je jette un coup d'œil discret à mes deux compagnons, toujours pas le moins du monde affolés.

Là aussi, j'ai tiré le gros lot : Saeki, du clan "Morishita" ( un compagnon de galère, quoi ), et Ashiwara, du clan "Toya".

Je vous passerais les détails, sur la montagne de recommandations que Morishita-senseï nous a infligée, à Saeki et moi, coincés entre les quatre murs de notre salle de cours du mardi.

Une horreur.

Si je l'avais osé, je me serais bien planquée derrière ce cher Saeki. Mais bon. Avec Saï qui m'engueulait plus ou moins, derrière, comme quoi j'étais "d'une couardise affligeante" et qu'il "avait honte pour moi", j'ai bien été obligée de supporter le tir nourri d'exhortations, de notre maître, sans broncher.

Ma consolation du jour : Ashiwara est aussi gentil et démonstratif en vrai, qu'il en a l'air dans la série. Du moins depuis une demi-heure qu'on s'est rencontré, il arrête pas de taquiner Saeki, tout en venant chercher régulièrement mon appui dans cette entreprise ardue.

Et, à la différence de certains, je ne trouve absolument pas choquant le fait qu'il m'ait appelée "Rin-chan" dès le départ.

Excellent feeling, quoi.

Ahem… Je proposerais bien la feinte de "monter s'asseoir à nos places dans le train", moi…

Un bruit de course effrénée s'en vient vers nous, crescendo. Et son auteur s'arrête brutalement au milieu de nous, s'appuyant sur ses genoux pour pouvoir reprendre son souffle.

Vu le bruit de forge que j'entends, c'est pas gagné d'avance…

– Go… gomen nasaï… halète le nouvel arrivant. Je suis… en retard…

………

Agna ? PARDON ! QU'EST-CE QU'IL FOUT LA, LUI !

– Sa… Sakurano-meïjin ne pourra pas… venir… Elle m'a demandé… de la rem… remplacer…

Ayant enfin fini ses quelques explications, Isumi tente à nouveau de calmer sa respiration quasi inexistante.

Sérieux, il va mourir sur le quai du Shinkansen (¤1), ça va pas faire un pli…

– Ah bon ? s'étonne Ashiwara. Elle aurait pu nous prévenir.

– Elle a… essayé… Votre portable… doit être éteint… Ashiwara-san…

Le jeune homme vérifie machinalement, sortant son téléphone de sa poche, et une expression de culpabilité crispée apparaît sur ses traits, dans la seconde qui suit.

– Ah oui… confirme-t-il laconiquement.

………

Isumi… remplace… Sakurano-meïjin… Okaaaaay ! Je sens que la semaine va être dure…

Avec un soupir résigné, je tapote le dos du futur mort par asphyxie :

– Evite de laisser tes poumons sur le quai, Shin, ça risque de faire désordre, dis-je avec un rire qui se veut léger.

Oui, je sais : c'est "trash" comme entrée en matière. Conséquence directe de mon début de stress, que voulez-vous.

– Ri… Rin !

………

Ben oui…

………

Il était pas au courant ?

– T'as l'air surpris. Je t'avais pourtant dit que je partais pour une semaine de congrès, non ?

– Je… heu… oui… Et Sakurano-senseï m'avait dit qu'un Shôdan était du voyage… Mais j'avais pas réagi que c'était toi.

Wow… Bonjour l'efficacité des neurones, alors…

Le sifflet du chef de gare retentit nous arrachant à un début de "je te regarde, tu me regardes, et y'en a pas un des deux qui va trouver quelque chose d'intelligent à dire" plutôt gênant.

– En voiture, les jeunes ! lance gaiement Ashiwara en grimpant dans notre wagon.

Isumi s'efface pour me laisser passer devant lui, et je monte à mon tour dans le train, à la suite d'Ashiwara. Ce dernier regarde attentivement les numéros des places, puis finit par échapper une exclamation victorieuse. Et il hisse son sac dans le porte-bagage, avant de se tourner vers moi avec un sourire rayonnant.

– Tu me donnes ton sac, Rin-chan ?

– Haï, haï.

Je lui souris en retour, tout en obéissant. Dans mon dos, une espèce de tout petit grognement surpris se fait entendre. Peut-être même avec une once de contrariété.

Misère… Ça va être une galère sans nom…

Un table sépare nos quatre sièges réservés. Je me glisse jusqu'à une des deux places vers la fenêtre, casant ma sacoche dans un coin. Isumi s'assois à coté de moi ( ce qui ne me surprend qu'à moitié ) et Saeki se met en face. Ashiwara vient occuper la dernière place libre, dans ma diagonale.

Et il recommence aussi sec à emmerder Saeki.

Peut-être que je devrais lui dire de se calmer, ne serait-ce qu'à cause des GROS doutes qui sont en train de m'envahir, au sujet de la nature réelle de leur relation.

Mais je peux aussi laisser faire, parce que j'adore me faire des films, hin, hin, hin…

Je farfouille dans ma sacoche, et en ressort le dernier tome en date de Death Note. (¤2) Voilà qui va m'occuper un…

– Alors ? Quelles sont tes saines lectures, Rin-chan ?

………

… j'ai rien dit…

Retenant un soupir ( j'ai l'impression qu'il cherche à changer de cible ), je tends le manga à Ashiwara. De leur côtés respectifs, Isumi et Saeki ont sorti un livre de Jôseki, et le Go-Weekly.

Et ben oui, ils ont vraiment un mal fou à débrancher.

– C'est pas très sérieux, ça, rit Ashiwara.

– J'aime bien me changer les idées, que je réponds pour clore à toute conversation.

Et je récupère mon bouquin avec fermeté.

Le train démarre, et nous restons relativement silencieux. Enfin, moi surtout, puisque mes trois compagnons font des commentaires réguliers sur tel ou tel joueur, sur les dernières annonces faites, ou les parties à venir. Personne ne sollicite mon avis, même si Saï n'attend que ça.

Moi, ça m'arrange, je peux me consacrer tranquillement aux combines tordues et prise de tête de Light, le héros de Death Note.

Je me suis branchée sur "Lord of the Dance", et mes doigts battent distraitement le rythme endiablé des gigues irlandaises, sur le bord de la table.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une main chaude se referme posément sur la mienne. M'empêchant de continuer.

Mes cheveux sont relevés du bout des doigts, dévoilant mes écouteurs de walkman.

– Je me disais aussi… murmure Isumi avec un sourire.

Je sens que mes joues se mettent à brûler de manière affolante. Je ronchonne :

– _Mé-euh… _

– Qu'est-ce que tu écoutes ?

– Gigues irlandaises.

Il fronce un sourcil surpris.

– Tiens, attends.

Et je lui passe mes écouteurs, avant de sélectionner un morceau caractéristique, dans mon répertoire.

– Sur celle-là, tu as les pas des danseurs derrière. Tu vas comprendre tout de suite.

Je le vois afficher une expression attentive, la tête légèrement inclinée. Et style, craquant à mourir.

Grrrrr ! C'qui peut m'agacer, des fois !

………

………

C'est assez bizarre, en fait… Isumi avec un walkman sur les oreilles, ça fait partie des trucs que je qualifierais d'"atypique". De décalé… Pourtant, il est plutôt du genre ouvert, niveau musique. Il a pas l'air, mais il écoute de tout. J'irais pas jusqu'à dire "n'importe quoi", mais presque.

Pire que moi, c'est dire.

Mais Isumi, plus walkman… haaaan, vous m'excuserez, pour moi, ça colle difficilement, visuellement parlant.

Un léger "tap-tap-tap", venant de sous la table, m'indique qu'il ne résiste pas à marquer le rythme.

Mwahaha ! Je l'ai eu !

– C'est des claquettes ?

………

– Sacrilège, malheureux ! ( Isumi sursaute, vaguement pas rassuré, ce qui me fait rire. ) Nan, je plaisante. Ça y ressemble un peu. Mais j'ai un DVD du spectacle qui traîne dans un coin. On se fera un soirée "loose" canapé-DVD, si tu veux, et je te montrerai.

Il hoche la tête en souriant, pour accepter l'invitation.

Et merde. C'est vraiment plus fort que moi. Je peux pas m'empêcher d'être proche de lui, comme ça. Son caractère s'y prête. Mes sentiments, s'y prêtent. Et vu qu'on est les deux seuls de la bande, aujourd'hui, j'ai aucun de mes boucliers habituels pour faire diversion et garder un semblant de distance.

Raaaah ! Fait chier ! C'est vraiment trop prise de tête, cette situation. Va falloir finir par faire sérieusement quelque chose. Je sais pas encore quoi, mais VA FALLOIR TROUVER !

Je récupère le casque de baladeur, que mon voisin me tend.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on a de prévu, pendant cette semaine, Ashiwara-san ? je demande.

Je préfère avoir une idée de ce qui m'attend, en général.

– Et bien… Sakurano-meïjin avait le planning en détail…

– Ah ! Oui ! C'est moi qui l'ai ! Elle me l'a donné !

Isumi-chou qui se réveille, trois heures après… Ben bien…!

Et il fouille dans sa sacoche quelques secondes, pour en ressortir une petite liasse de feuilles agrafées, qu'il se met à consulter.

– Alors… On a l'adresse de l'hôtel où les réservations ont été faites… ( Le truc à peine vital, déjà… ) Les numéros de téléphones de la ligue du Kansai, et de notre contact à Osaka… ( Toujours utile aussi… ) Ah ! Voilà. Ça commence ici.

Il tend le paquet de feuilles à Ashiwara, qui y jette un œil rapide, avant de nous les lire à voix haute :

– Donc… demain matin, rien de vraiment particulier… Demain après-midi… je devais faire une partie de démonstration contre Sakurano-meïjin… Il nous faudra décider de qui la remplace. … Mmmh… Pour la suite, les matinées sont en majorité réservées pour donner des cours. Mercredi après-midi, il y a une session d'étude organisée avec d'autres joueurs, et à part ça… ( Il tourne une page. ) J'ai ici la grille des matchs amicaux prévus pendant notre séjour.

Et rien que d'ici, la grille en question me paraît dense… Erf… !

Saï se plante au milieu de nous pour essayer d'étudier plus confortablement le planning en question. Mais comme Ashiwara agite le papier, il est obligé d'osciller en rythme pour pouvoir lire. Je me mord la langue _in extremis_, pour contenir mon fou-rire.

¤ Hey ! J'ai pas fini ! ¤ s'écrie-t-il d'un air scandalisé, car Ashiwara vient de faire passer les papiers à Saeki.

Respire, Rin, respire, ma fille. Caaaalmement. Ne va pas bousiller définitivement le peu de crédibilité qu'il te reste auprès des trois vivants qui t'accompagnent. Reeees-pire…

¤ Rin ! J'avais pas fini ! Dis-lui ! ¤

Saï porte toute l'indignation du juste, sur son visage.

Misère… En plus, y m'aide pas…

Je me planque derrière mon "Death Note", agitée par un rire silencieux.

– Rin-chan ?

– Mmh mmh. C'est rien. C'est mon bouquin.

Ashiwara fronce les sourcils. Bon ok, mon excuse est pas terrible : Death Note, c'est loin d'être un manga humoristique. C'est même carrément le contraire. Mais bon j'avais que ça, comme idée à disposition.

… D'un autre côté, heureusement que j'ai pas sorti mon tome de Bleach, parce que là, ils m'auraient fait enfermer direct ! Je suis l'une des pires emmerdeuses au monde, quand je lis Bleach, parce que non seulement je me marre tout du long, mais en plus, je peux pas m'empêcher de reprendre à voix haute, les répliques qui me font le plus triper.

Ne restez jamais à côté de moi, si vous me voyez sortir un tome de Bleach, c'est un conseil d'ami…

– Elle a un humour particulier, ne vous en faites pas, explique Isumi d'une voix calme.

– Ben merci ! Je t'en prie ! Est-ce que je critique le tiens, d'humour !

Ma révolte outrée le fait rire silencieusement.

Je vais le bouffer !

– Allons, allons… tente Ashiwara, d'une voix apaisante.

Tentative qu'il oublie aussitôt, quand je me tourne vers lui, avec mon air de "Waya (¤3) en rogne et qu'il faut pas approcher à moins de dix mètres, sous peine de se faire mordre".

¤ Riiiin ! Tu peux lui demander, pour les parties ? ¤ me demande Saï, d'une toute petite voix timide.

– Saeki-san, je pourrais avoir le planning après, s'il vous plaît ?

– Bien sûr, réplique le jeune homme avec un petit sourire crispé.

………

J'avais l'air si agressive que ça ? … Youps… !

– Ah là là, les querelles d'amoureux… sourit Ashiwara, en haussant les épaules avec philosophie.

– PARDON ! J'ai pas bien entendu !

– Du calme, Rin, du calme ! s'exclame Isumi, esquissant un geste pour me retenir par les épaules, si jamais je me jette effectivement sur Ashiwara pour l'étrangler, comme j'en donne l'impression, tout de suite.

– C'était juste une plaisanterie, Rin-chan, couine le fautif avec un sourire crispé d'embarras.

– Rin, insiste Isumi.

Je me laisse retomber dans mon fauteuil :

– Je SUIS calme ! Ça se voit pas !

Puis je me replonge dans mon manga tout en grinçant un "non, mais franchement…" agressif, entre mes dents. Isumi se racle un peu la gorge, sans insister, et se remet aussi à sa lecture, décidant de ne pas relever plus le commentaire d'Ashiwara.

Ça commence "bien"… !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Faisant preuve de mon "magnifique" caractère, je fais la gueule pendant une bonne partie du trajet. Ne décochant pas un mot de plus que nécessaire. Jusqu'à ce que j'imite Saeki, et que je me mette à somnoler plus ou moins.

Et plutôt plus que moins.

Quand je ré-émerge, plusieurs heures après, ( un miracle, quand on connaît ma difficulté à dormir dans un transport quelconque. ), c'est parce que la voix du contrôleur résonne dans les haut-parleurs, pour annoncer le terminus à Osaka.

Encore dans les vapes, je mets un certain temps à me rappeler où je suis… et pourquoi j'y suis. Les mots correspondants s'imposent à moi, dans leur plus simple association :

Train. Go. Congrès. … Grosses emmerdes en perspective, mais je sais plus trop pourquoi. Aucun souci, ça finira bien par me revenir, d'ici une dizaine de secondes.

Je m'étire de tout mon long, retenant distraitement la veste en jean qui glisse de mes épaules, et l'empêchant de tomber par terre.

Et ça me fige net, coupant mon envie de bâiller qui pointait son nez.

D'où… sort… cette veste… ?

Saeki avait un blouson de cuir brun, et Ashiwara est en costume…

………

… Ça y est, ça me revient… Y'a des fois, je me demande comment mon cerveau trouve le moyen de zapper des trucs pareils…

Mon regard tombe sur Isumi, occupé à aider Ashiwara à descendre nos bagages. Isumi, évidemment en T-shirt.

Il est vraiment chou… Et bon sang, ce que ça peut m'énerver, des fois ! Un mec prévenant comme ça, ça frise le "syntax error" !

Y M'AGAAAAACE !

– Coucou. Bien dormi ?

Je l'aime… ! ( Voix intérieure de lobotomisée, sur son petit nuage de bonheur idiot. ) (¤4)

– Hn, oui. Merci, pour la veste.

Il me sourit un peu plus, comme pour signifier qu'il n'y a rien de plus normal.

J'hésite… Sincèrement, j'hésite entre : l'étrangler de suite, tellement son côté "gentil garçon raisonnable" me rend dingue - ben oui, j'arrive pas à y résister, et ça m'énerve-, ou alors le plaquer contre la rangée de fauteuils derrière lui, et lui faire le plus beau "French Kiss" de toute sa vie – et oublier définitivement toute idée de résistance, donc -.

………

Ça y est, je suis en train de rougir comme une collégienne, avec toutes ces images mentales à la con. C'est la loose… Faut vraiment que j'arrête, c'est de plus en plus GRAVE !

Je veux rentrer dans mon monde, avant d'en faire véritablement une, sivouplaiiiiiiiiit !

Le train commence à ralentir, et je me lève à mon tour, me penchant par dessus la table pour secouer Saeki par l'épaule et le réveiller. Le jeune homme émet un grognement contrarié, et résiste plusieurs secondes avant de consentir à ouvrir les yeux.

– On arrive, Saeki-san.

Je préfère justifier toute de suite cette interruption de sommeil intempestive, avant de me faire engueuler à vue. On sait jamais : S'il est aussi agréable que moi, au réveil … ça pourrait être dangereux !

Ça, c'est fait. Etape suivante : rendre à César, ce qui est à César.

Je tends sa veste à Isumi.

– Tiens.

– Tu peux la garder. Le soir tombe, ça a du se rafraîchir.

Et il me sort ça cash, sur le ton de la conversation, normale au possible.

Y'a des fois, il me scie. C'est hallucinant.

– Nan, mais c'est bon, je vais prendre un pull dans mon sac…

– …et tu vas boucher le passage, le temps de le trouver, et gêner tout les gens qui veulent sortir ? objecte-t-il tranquillement.

… Un bon point pour lui. Surtout que j'ai dû coller le pull en question tout au fond de mon sac, comme d'habitude.

N'empêche que…

– Mais…

– Garde la pour l'instant.

C'est dit gentiment, mais le ton est quand même sans appel.

Y me scie, je vous dis. Y me scie et y m'agace : C'est bon, j'ai pas besoin d'un chaperon, non plus !

– Oui, maman…

Mon soupir laisse deviner des traces d'ironie et de contrariété. Mais je passe quand même la veste. Ben oui ! Le principe m'agace, après… je serais vraiment hypocrite si je disais que l'attention ne me touche pas du tout.

Isumi me lance un regard qu'on pourrait traduire en un "Rin…" sentencieux et désabusé. Et celui que je lui adresse en réponse signifie "Te plains pas : tu y cherches. " Il secoue la tête en soupirant, et notre échange muet s'arrête là. Parfaitement clair, pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

Cherchez pas, c'est juste que c'est d'une facilité déconcertante de deviner ce qu'il pense.

Je récupère mon sac, et hésite à relever le sourire bizarrement satisfait et amusé d'Ashiwara.

Non, ma fille. Non. Ne lui donne pas de bâton pour te faire battre. Tais toi. Fais comme si tu n'avais rien vu…

– On y va ? s'informe Saeki en étouffant un bâillement.

Et là, allez comprendre ce qui me passe par la tête, je trouve rien de mieux à dire que :

– Go ! Go ! Go ! Igo ! (¤5)

Le tout en levant les poings vers le ciel, en signe de motivation.

– Ara… ?

Bel ensemble de "j'ai rien compris à l'histoire" de la part de mes compagnons. J'éclate de rire :

– Nan, laissez tomber, c'est pas grave, vous pouvez pas comprendre. C'est juste un truc à la con.

– Tu es vraiment singulière, Rin-chan, me sort Ashiwara, un peu déstabilisé.

– Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment, Ashiwara-san. Shin, avance, tu gênes tout le monde.

Isumi grimace d'un air résigné, mais m'obéit tout de même. Je me glisse rapidement dans son sillage, m'intercalant devant Ashiwara.

A la sortie de la gare, on hèle un taxi qui nous mène jusqu'à l'hôtel. Et pas le genre "petit hôtel du coin de la rue". Naaaaan, m'sieurs dames ! C'est un truc immense, avec un nombre d'étage assez hallucinant.

Me regardez pas comme ça ! C'est vrai, à Tokyo, y'a des tas d'immeubles beaucoup plus grands que celui-là. Seulement, vous voyez, je passe pas ma vie le nez en l'air, quand je suis dans les rues. Nan. Moi, je cherche mon chemin. Et j'essaye au maximum de pas me faire rentrer dedans à chaque pas.

C'est un parcours de combattant, pour moi, de me déplacer dans Tokyo.

Alors là, pour une fois, je prends VRAIMENT le temps de réaliser la dimension.

En plus, ça à l'air assez à cheval sur le standing, et tout. Genre trois étoiles, facile. Ça va, ils ont les moyens de loger leurs joueurs, à la Ki-In.

– Isumi-kun, tu as nos réservations ? se renseigne Ashiwara, alors qu'on était entrés dans le hall et qu'on allait atteindre l'accueil.

– Ha… Haï !

Le brun se mit à chercher fébrilement dans sa sacoche, avant de sortir les papiers correspondants.

Il avait plutôt intérêt à les trouver, parce que moi, j'avais pas l'intention de dormir à la belle étoile.

– Konbanwa, mademoiselle, fait Ashiwara à l'hôtesse d'accueil, dans un sourire impeccable. Nous sommes les joueurs de la Ki-In, de Tokyo. Nous avons une réservation pour une semaine.

– A quel nom est-elle ?

– Eto… Sakurano-san, répondit Ashiwara après avoir jeté un œil aux papiers d'Isumi.

– Ah oui ! Je me souviens. Un instant, je vous prie.

Je m'accoude nonchalamment sur le pupitre en attendant. J'ai dormi dans le train, mais ça m'a pas reposée pour autant : je suis crevée de chez crevée moi.

Les yeux mi-clos, je profite du parfum que dégage la veste d'Isumi.

Je parie que mes vêtements sont également en train de s'en imprégner et que je vais sentir son after-shave à trois kilomètres, pour le restant de la soirée.

… Donnez moi cinq minutes pour décider, si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose…

– Voilà vos clés, fait l'hôtesse d'accueil, me tirant de ma rêverie. ( Elle pose deux cartes magnétiques devant nous. ) Chambres 2071 et 1429. La 2071 est pour vous et votre fiancé, Sakurano-san, comme convenu.

L'hôtesse me regarde directement, avec un petit sourire poli.

Je manque de peu, de me casser la gueule.

J'articule vaguement :

– Pardon?

– Et bien, oui. La 2071 possède un lit deux places. Vous m'aviez dit au téléphone que vous la partageriez avec Haruno-san…

Son regard se déporte un peu sur ma droite. Je le suis machinalement, pour tomber sur un Isumi sous le choc.

………

Non… Oh non… Oh nonnonnonnon ! Y'a pas un seul foutu moyen que ça se passe comme ça !

– Je ne suis pas Sakurano-san. Je SUIS Haruno-san.

– … Vous n'êtes pas… balbutie l'hôtesse. Alors ce n'est pas vous que j'ai eu au…

– Sakurano-san n'a pas pu venir à cause d'un empêchement de dernière minute. C'est lui, qui la remplace.

Je lui désigne Isumi. Le regard de l'hôtesse va alternativement de moi, à Isumi.

– Alors vous n'êtes pas… ?

– Non. Nous ne sommes pas, je lui confirme.

– Oh… !

Oui. "Oh", c'est le terme.

L'hôtesse rougit aussitôt d'embarras et s'excuse très vite :

– Je… je suis désolée ! Je croyais… Mais… J'avais bien précisé à Sakurano-san que l'hôtel était complet, et qu'il ne restait plus que ces deux chambres-là. Elle m'avait dit que ça ne poserait aucun problème et que vous vous arrangeriez. Je n'ai rien d'autre à vous proposer. Gomen nasaï !

………

………

………

Comment j'en reviens paaaaaaaas ! Y'a qu'à moi que ça arrive ce genre de conneriiiiiiiiies ! Je SUIS un aimant à emmerdes, c'est prouvé et démontré depuis dix secondes !

Je me tourne vers mes trois compagnons masculins mode "banquise réincarnée". Ils n'ont pas l'air d'en mener bien large, vu leurs sourires gênés. J'insiste silencieusement, et Ashiwara se décide enfin à émettre une remarque :

– C'est à dire, Rin-chan… Isumi-kun est sûrement celui que tu connais le mieux, de nous trois. C'est probablement le mieux placé, si vous devez faire… chambre commune…

Il a failli dire "lit commun"… Sisisi, je vous jure qu'il a failli le dire ! … LAISSEZ MOI L'ETRANGLEEEEEEER ! ET L'OPTION "SAEKI ET LUI DANS CETTE FOUTUE CHAMBRE", IL Y A PAS PENSE !

¤ Rin… ! ¤ chouine un Saï pas rassuré, sentant mes envies de meurtre prendre des proportions inquiétantes.

Je prends péniblement sur moi pour rester zen.

Bien ! Très bien ! Y'en a pas un qui aurait l'obligeance de m'aider ! Bravo ! Merci ! Vraiment, y'a rien à espérer de la gent masculine !

Je me retourne vers l'hôtesse d'accueil et prends le passe de la chambre 2071, toujours en mode "le premier qui me parle, il meurt".

– On fera avec. Merci.

Je prends la direction de l'ascenseur, en traînant ma petite valise à roulettes dans mon sillage. Et j'ajoute, après deux pas, d'un air détaché :

– Et puis bon, c'est pas comme si j'avais jamais vu Shin en caleçon, non plus.

Bien. Et maintenant que ce bas "passage de nerfs" est fait… CASSOSSEUUUUUUUH !

Je me rue vers l'ascenseur, sans demander mon reste, comptant sur le temps de réaction d'Isumi pour avoir une distance de sécurité raisonnable.

1… 2… 3… 4… 5…

– RIIIIIIN ! REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! s'écrie enfin Isumi sur un ton scandalisé à mort.

Ça va pas. Y'a pas marqué "suicidaire", non plus ! Mwéhéhéhé !

Je m'engouffre dans la cabine d'ascenseur déjà relativement occupée et fais volte-face. Juste pour profiter pleinement de la satisfaction de voir la porte se refermer devant le nez de mon poursuivant.

Et oui, des fois, ça marche aussi bien dans la vie que dans les films !

Je retiens un fou-rire nerveux. Au moins, j'ai gagné les quelques secondes nécessaires qu'il lui faudra pour digérer le coup et redevenir calme.

Je vérifie distraitement que le bouton du vingtième étage est bien allumé, puis j'attends patiemment d'arriver à destination. Une fois au bon étage, j'arpente les couloirs à la recherche de ma chambre, suivant les panneaux sur les murs. Arrivée devant la bonne porte, je vais piocher la carte magnétique, au fond de ma poche et je l'introduit dans la serrure.

– _Sésame, ouvre toi._

Le battant s'ouvre dans un déclic, me livrant le passage sur mon nouveau domaine. J'entre dans la pièce, sans oublier de laisser la porte ouverte pour Isumi, qui ne devrait pas trop tarder.

En tout premier lieu, mon regard tombe sur LE problème majeur de cette histoire : le futon deux places, étalé par terre.

Nan, sérieux. En temps normal, ça me poserait aucun problème. Faire lit commun avec des copains, j'ai déjà fait un paquet de fois. Et ça aurait été Hikaru, Waya ou autre, ça serait passé comme une lettre à la Poste, sans que ça me fasse ni chaud, ni froid.

Oui. Avec tout le monde, ça aurait été le cas. Sauf avec LUI !

J'en viens à me poser de grosses questions, n'empêche : Est-ce que c'est moi qui ai vraiment pas de bol ? Est-ce que je fais jouer ma parano, et pars du principe que Sakurano-san avait tout prévu, sciemment ? ( Mais bon, étant donné que j'ai jamais eu l'occasion de la rencontrer, sauf par téléphone pour mettre ce voyage au point, j'en doute… ) Ou est-ce que le pouvoir supérieur, en charge de l'écriture du scénario de ma vie a un humour TRES particulier, et qu'il a décidé de m'en faire baver jusqu'au bout ? Parce que si c'est le cas : J'AURAIS BIEN DEUX MOTS A LUI DIRE A CE CRETIN ! (¤6)

La porte claque bruyamment dans mon dos, me faisant violemment sursauter. J'exécute un demi-tour 180° éclair et affiche un petit sourire crispé dans la foulée.

Isumi me toise sévèrement, les bras croisés, un pied battant rageusement la mesure.

Je dirais… qu'il a pas l'air ravi…

– Oui ? est le seul petit couinement que j'arrive à émettre, vu que je suis pas super à l'aise.

– Tu es vraiment… ! commence-t-il d'une voix sourde de colère contenue.

Je passe automatiquement en mode de survie "grands chibi eyes de chiot abandonné", associé à une mine coupable.

Isumi s'interrompt net, totalement décontenancé.

– Tu… reprend-t-il un ton en dessous, avant de s'arrêter à nouveau.

Il continue de me contempler en silence et une espèce de désarroi apparaît petit à petit sur son visage.

– Tu m'énerves… soupire-t-il en désespoir de cause, abandonnant la partie.

C'est quand même hallucinant, que ça marche à chaque fois ce truc. C'est un vrai cœur d'artichaut, ce mec.

_Raison de plus pour en prendre soin et pas le blesser outre-mesure, hein ?_ me rappelle ma bonne conscience avec sévérité.

Ouais, ouais, ouais. Je le sais bien.

D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, je retiens mon sacro-saint "Mé vi, moi aussi je t'aime". L'épisode du repas chez Lia m'a gentiment fait comprendre que je ferais mieux de ne pas jouer avec le feu.

Je me contente donc d'un simple petit sourire de remerciement, devant son abandon de "remontage de bretelles". Puis je délaisse ma valise pour aller contempler la vue.

Et du vingtième étage, je vous assure que ça vaut carrément le détour.

¤ Waouuuuuh ! s'écrie Saï, aux anges. Tu as vu comme c'est grand ? C'est quoi ce grand bâtiment qu'on voit là-bas ? Et ça ? Oh ! Et le château là-bas, tu as vu ! ¤

Il est encore pire que moi…

– Ça te dérange, si je suis le premier à prendre ma douche ?

Je me retourne vers Isumi, un rien interrogatrice. Il a ouvert sa valise et en a sorti des vêtements propres. Et je le soupçonne de provoquer sciemment mes hormones, pour se venger, vu qu'il est en train de retirer son T-shirt, me dévoilant son dos.

Putain, ces épaules… !

Je ramasse discrètement ma mâchoire inférieure qui traîne par terre.

– Nan, nan. Aucun souci. Vas-y, que je lui réponds avec indifférence.

Admirez la maîtrise, quand même, parce que je suis à deux doigts de lui sauter dessus, l'air de rien.

………

Je sens que la semaine va être TRES dure…

_A suivre…_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

(¤1) : TGV japonais.

(¤2) : Un autre manga, illustrée par Takeshi Obata. Très loin de l'ambiance d'HikaGo, vu que c'est un "seinen", plutôt axé glauque/horreur, mais c'est un excellent titre. Encore inédit en France, malheureusement.

(¤3) : Ou Le Ping, ça marche aussi. ;p

(¤4) : Genre, un revirement à la "Joey", dans je ne sais plus quel épisode de "Friends". Pour ceux qui voit duquel je veux parler, ça devrait préciser beaucoup de choses, mdr.

(¤5) : Il s'agit du petit slogan de présentation, de la rubrique de "Yukari-senseï", à la fin de chaque épisode d'HikaGo. "Igo" est le terme qui désigne le Go, en japonais.

(¤6) : Mé vi, mé vi. On lui dira… v.v

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Reviews onegaï :3


	18. Dans la série des jeux à la con

**Auteur :** Luinil Azurétoile

**Base :** Hikaru no Go Xover réalité

**Genre :** Heuuuu… Vous êtes vraiment sûr d'en vouloir un ? Bon, ok ! Délire total, alors ! Total et hystérique.

**Disclaimer :** ( Haaaan… Qu'est-ce que je peux détester ce truc… Mais bon, quand y faut, y faut ! )

_Luinil, voix ânonnante_ : Les-persos-de-HikaGo-ne-sont-pas-à-moi… ( Ayé, c'est fait. T-T )

C'est dommage quand même, j'aimerais beaucoup en avoir certains sous la main…¤ _bave copieusement_ ¤

En revanche, étant donné que Rin est à moi, on touche pas sans permission ! Hin hin hin !

**Avertissement :** Pour ceux qui ont pas vu/lu toute la série, SPOILERS MASSIFS ! Et pour les fans, désolée de décevoir : pas une trace de yaoi prévue, là dedans. -.-;;;

A part ça : attention, ficqueuse franchement atteinte, mwéhéhéhéhé !

**Résumé :** Mieux vaut éviter les pensées "ce serait bien, si...". Ce genre de chose se retourne systématiquement contre vous ! C'est ce qu'à découvert Rin à ses dépends. Elle qui s'était dit qu'avoir l'aide d'un fantôme tel que Saï, pour progresser au Go, pouvait être amusant, la voilà propulsée dans l'univers de HikaGo. Et hantée par ledit fantôme, par-dessus le marché ! Si encore, l'un comme l'autre, ils avaient une toute petite idée de ce qu'on attend d'eux...

**Notes techniques :** Les _paroles en italique_, c'est virtuellement "en français dans le texte", mdr.

Et celles entre ¤…¤, correspondent aux conversations mentales avec Saï. Valà, maintenant, vous êtes parés, yerk, yerk, yerk !

**Reviews :** Ayé ! Ma chère Lina est à nouveau opérationnelle, donc vous avez gagné (enfin) la mise en ligne du chapitre 16.

Bonne lecture et bon délire à tous!

**Naera Ishikawa : **Ouais, hein ? C'est un aimant à situations foireuses, de toutes façons, cette fille. ( Comment ça, j'y suis pour beaucoup ? Je vois pas le rapport ! O:) ) Je ne dis rien pour ce qui est du responsable de leur situation. Tu verras bien si ton hypothèse est juste ou pas, par la suite. ;D

**Rynn** : Rin se plaint si elle veut ! Intérieurement, elle adore se plaindre, de toutes façon. C'est une maso finie, je vous dit ! ( Je connais un Isumi qui va pas s'amuser tous les jours, quand il aura enfin réussi à lui mettre le grapin dessus… v.v mdr ! )

Merci pour le compliment sur Double Shinigami. ;)

**S.L.I.A : **Ouais, ouais. Je sais que le coup de la chambre est classique. Mais j'ai pas pu résister : ça donne pleins de motifs de tortures géniaux. :D Enfin, ne t'inquiète pas : c'est pas à mon programme d'achever Rin. Effectivement, Isumi-chou ferait la tête, si jamais il m'en vient l'idée. Par contre, je décline toute responsabilité sur l'état de la santé mentale de cette jeune fille, à la sortie.

Et de toutes façons, rêve pas : quoi qu'elle en dise, elle n'échangerait sa place pour rien au monde !

**Andgana** : Salut ! Comment ça, je peux pas pervertir Akira-chou ? O.o Mé-euh, d'abord ! Tu vas quand même pas me dire que entre un Akira-aux-fringues-qui-ressemblent-à-rien et un Akira-dans-un-petit-T-shirt-moulant-top-sexy, tu réfléchis avant de choisir la deuxième solution ! …… Si ?

Sois pas si pressée, pour voir conclure nos deux tourtereaux. C'est tellement plus drôle de les voir se tourner lamentablement autour. ;p Mais ça viendra bien assez tôt, ne t'en fait pas. Comme tu dis, y'en a un qui risque de plus trop traîner avant de coincer la petite Rin entre quat'zyeux. O:)

Pour une suite à Battle School, c'est pas à l'ordre du jour pour l'instant. J'ai deux fics en publication régulière sur ffnet, alors pour l'instant, j'essaye d'éviter au maximum de me consacrer à d'autres textes. Même s'il s'agit d'anciens projets. Mais bon, en théorie, dès que j'ai bouclé ou Otm, ou HnC, je m'attellerais à mettre un point final à BS. Promis !

**Lainseray : **Okaeri nasaï ! Pourquoi Saï ne hurle pas ? Qui sait. Peut-être qu'il s'en fout. Ou peut-être aussi qu'il a une idée derrière la tête… ( C'est vrai que Lia a une très mauvaise influence sur lui. v–v ;; ) Va falloir lui demander, pour être fixé. ;p

**Emilie :** Le semaine va être très éprouvante, comme tu t'en doutes. Et d'ailleurs, ça commence déjà dans ce chap. Hin, hin, hin, j'aime martyriser mes petits cobayes favoris. XD

**Lina** : Ouiiiiii ! Ma bêta-lectrice adorée est de retour ! Et oui, comme tu le sais si bien, HnC est un vaste défouloir. Aussi bien pour moi, que ceux qui me lisent (en tout cas, je l'espère. ;p ). Tant fait pas : Rin et Isumi se cherchent tellement (et ça va être de pire en pire vu les conditions en place… ) qu'il vont bien finir par se trouver ! Mwahaha !

**Anima : **Re-coucou ! Et oui, la pause a été assez longue, pendant ces vacances, mais comme tu as pu voir, j'ai pas chômer. T'en fais pas, les déboires débiles de Rin vont continuer encore un moment… et avec de quoi baver encore plus ! Mdrrrr :D

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Chapitre 16 :** _Dans la série des jeux à la con, je voudrais…_

"BIDIP ! BIDIP ! BIDIP ! "

Misère… Abattez-moi cette horreur, merde !

Mais j'ai beau protester intérieurement de toutes mes forces, ce maudit réveil continue de sonner. Et c'est vraiment LE réveil typique, à la sonnerie qui vous porte sur les nerfs dès qu'il démarre. POURQUOI EST-CE QUE CET IDIOT D'ISUMI PEUT PAS AVOIR UN RADIO–REVEIL, COMME TOUT LE MONDE !

– Schiiiiin ! Eteints cette chose tout de suite !

Et je me réfugie sous ma couette en espérant que cela atténuera un tant soit peu l'horrible son qui m'indique que ma nuit est finie et bien finie.

"BI… ! "

J'échappe un soupir de soulagement alors que le silence revient, et j'entreprends de grappiller quelques minutes de sommeil en plus. Mais c'est sans compter sur mon compagnon de chambrée.

– Allons, debout, c'est l'heure !

Et Isumi attrape ma couette pour tirer dessus, me dégageant à moitié de mon cocon douillet.

– Schiiiiiiin ! TU FAIS CHIER ! DEGAGE !

Je récupère mon bien, et me retransforme en sushi-maki, en grognant.

Je vous avais dit que j'avais un caractère de merde au réveil. Pire que d'habitude.

– Ne te plains pas si tu es en retard, me prévient Isumi en se levant.

Il replie soigneusement sa propre couette. C'est le compromis que l'hôtel nous a fourni : même futon, mais chacun sa couette. Ça me va pas trop mal, comme solution. Comme ça, il n'y a aucune chance que je reconvertisse Isumi en nounours d'appoint en plein milieu de la nuit. Et ça évite aussi les batailles acharnées pour conquérir le moindre centimètre carré de couverture.

Mais il reste toujours le problème que LUI, se lève en deux fractions de secondes le matin, quelle que soit l'heure, et que MOI, il faut me laisser au moins dix minutes-un quart d'heure pour émerger correctement, quelle que soit l'heure, aussi.

– C'est bon. Je suis longue à démarrer, mais je mets pas trois plombes à me préparer. On va pas faire salle de bain commune de toute façon, alors fous-moi la paix !

Et je récupère mon oreiller pour l'écraser sur ma tête et finir d'étouffer les bruits environnants. J'entends vaguement qu'Isumi fait un commentaire désabusé avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle d'eau.

Et je l'emmerde ! Je dors, moi, les matins ! 6h30 c'est trop tôt pour se lever, en juillet !

Bon d'accord, je sais, c'est pas comme si j'étais en vacances, MAIS ÇA CHANGE RIEN !

Je prends le temps de me réveiller doucement, pendant qu'il s'habille. Etape 1 : accepter les bruits qui m'entourent, et repousser un tant soit peu ma couette. Etape 2 : s'asseoir et prendre deux minutes pour me rappeler où je suis et pourquoi. Etape 3 : se lever et aller jusqu'à la fenêtre pour aller voir le temps dehors, tout en bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

A première vue : grand beau temps annoncé. Vais sortir le mini-short et le débardeur à fines bretelles pour pas mourir de chaud, vu qu'il paraît qu'Osaka, c'est caniculaire en journée, l'été.

Je retourne à mon placard et entreprends une fouille en règle, pour sortir les fringues sus-nommées.

Isumi choisit ce moment pour revenir, sa cravate encore dénouée autour de son cou, et passant des doigts distraits dans ses cheveux pour finir de les ordonner.

Ah merde… c'est vrai… j'avais oublié ça…

– Tenue correcte de rigueur… ? je lui demande prudemment, tout en priant pour avoir une réponse négative.

Il me considère avec une légère surprise, tout en attachant le dernier bouton de sa chemise à manches courtes.

– Evidemment. C'est un événement officiel.

Je siffle un "_merde_" bien sentit, entre mes dents et reviens au contenu de mon placard. J'ai pris deux tailleurs en prévision, évidement. J'ai même pris les pantalons ET les jupes, des tailleurs en question. Le problème est qu'il va clairement faire une chaleur à crever, et que mettre un pantalon dans ces conditions, va être synonyme de suicide.

Mais moi, je hais VISCERALEMENT les jupes. Enfin… plus précisément, je suis TRES difficile avec. A moins que ce soit une coupe longue et flottante, y'a aucun moyen que vous me voyiez en jupe. Et si Nase ne m'avait pas contrainte et forcée de prendre celles de mes ensembles, je les aurais volontairement laissées à Tokyo.

Seulement, si c'est vraiment tenue correcte exigée, j'ai pas vraiment le choix…

JE VEUX PAAAAAAAAS !

– Rin ?

Isumi me désigne discrètement sa montre, pour me rappeler que l'heure tourne, et que Saeki et Ashiwara nous attendent pour le petit déjeuner.

Je grogne un "_Fais chieeeer_ !" venant du fond du cœur. Mais je finis par attraper la jupe, la veste du tailleur et un chemisier sans manches, râlant tout ce que je sais, avant d'aller m'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Je pressens une journée de merde, je sais pas pourquoi.

¤ SAI ! DEGAGE ! ¤

¤ Mééééé ! Je t'ai déjà dit mille fois que je pouvais pas…¤

¤ Tu peux même pas aller de l'autre côté de la porte ? MON ŒIL ! ¤

¤ Te fâches paaaaas ! J'y peux rieeeeen ! ¤

En fait, c'est presque devenu un rituel entre nous, le matin.

¤ ALORS DEMI-TOUR ! ¤

¤ Haï, haï. Crie pas comme ça, ¤ soupire le fantôme en obéissant.

Je m'habille, bon gré, mal gré, considérant un très long moment la jupe crème qui m'arrive nettement au dessus du genou.

Je me rappelais pas qu'elle était courte à ce point…

J'émets finalement un très long soupir résigné avant d'entreprendre de me coiffer et de me maquiller un minimum.

"Evènement officiel"… t'en foutrais oui ! Pourquoi il a fallu que ça tombe sur moi !

Je reviens encore une fois sur la jupe, pour essayer de me convaincre… mais non ! Décidément, elle est trop courte ! Je vais passer ma journée à vouloir disparaître dans un trou, tellement je vais être mal à l'aise dans ces fringues. Genre le coup de la nuisette hier soir, mais puissance dix.

Ah oui ! Je vous l'ai pas encore raconté ce truc là. Vous allez voir, c'est fen-dard ! Enfin, surtout de votre point de vue. Du mien, ça l'était vachement moins. Même si ça c'est légèrement amélioré quand on a récupéré la deuxième couette. Encore que, c'était pas miraculeux quand même.

Mais je vous raconte… Hier soir, au moment de se coucher, je me suis subitement rappelée que le seul pyjama que j'avais emmené était, en fait, une petite nuisette de satin noir, avec un décolleté bordé de dentelle, top classe. Parfaite, vu que les nuits à Osaka s'annonçaient très chaudes.

………

………

Mais non ! Pas "chaudes" dans ce sens-là, bon sang ! J'étais censée faire chambre commune avec Sakurano-san, au départ ! Et le fait que cette nuisette se retrouve sur moi, et en présence d'Isumi ne faisait pas partie de mes plans avant… avant la fin du monde !

J'ai bloqué un moment… Je vous jure, j'ai bloqué un trèèèèès long moment. Le temps de chercher toutes les solutions possibles : J'avais aucun T-shirt dans ma valise. On partait qu'une semaine, et à la suite des températures annoncées, j'avais exclusivement privilégié les débardeurs et les petits chemisiers. T-shirt : "niet", que dalle. Mon option de sauvetage suivante avait été d'en demander un à Isumi. Mais, après un coup d'œil discret pendant qu'il rangeait ses affaires, j'avais bien été obligée de constater que le seul T-shirt qu'il avait emmené, lui servait déjà de pyjama.

Et pour ma tranquillité mentale, il était hors de question qu'il le quitte. Donc…

… j'ai mis la nuisette…

Ben oui, entre me balader, sous le nez de mon compagnon de chambrée, en sous-vêtements ou en nuisette de satin, je prends la deuxième solution, sans hésiter.

Mais par contre j'en ai pas mené large.

Et là, maintenant, j'en mène encore moins large.

¤ Je te préviens, Saï : interdit de te moquer ! ¤

¤ Pourquoi ? ¤ me demande-t-il en se retournant.

¤ Parce que. Je me sens ridicule, sapée comme ça. ¤

Il m'étudie un instant avec sérieux.

¤ C'est court. ¤ conclut-il simplement.

¤ Oui, voilà. C'est le terme. ¤ je confirme en soupirant. ¤ Et ça va être une horreur à gérer. ¤

Sa main glaciale vient me tapoter l'épaule avec sollicitude, alors qu'il acquiesce d'un air docte.

¤ Courage. ¤

¤ Je te sens moyen convaincu, Saï, ¤ dis-je dans un grognement.

Mais ma mauvaise foi est tellement flagrante, que Saï ignore mon commentaire sans y réfléchir.

C'est qu'il me connaît de mieux en mieux : Il sait que les matins, j'ai pas toujours des conversations, ni une humeur valables. Et que, comme ça me passe au bout d'une heure, il suffit d'attendre sans se formaliser.

Je quitte prudemment la salle de bain, cherchant avant tout où se trouve Isumi.

Si seulement je pouvais virer invisible là, maintenant, tout de suite, ce serait vraiment le pied…

– On y va ? Tu es prête ?

Nan, je fais du tricot… Evidemment que je suis prête, gros malin.

– Ouais… On peut y aller…

Mon enthousiasme fait peur, des fois…

– … Ça va ? s'inquiète Isumi, prévenant, comme toujours.

– Cool…

Il affiche aussitôt une mine sévère. Histoire de signifier que je vais me faire cuisiner, avec aucun autre choix que celui de lui répondre.

– Allons bon. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– … Je hais ces fringues…

Vu sa tronche, il devait bien s'attendre à tout sauf à ça.

– … C'est tout ?

– Ouais, mais tu peux pas comprendre. C'est pas grave, laisse tomber… On y go ?

Il hoche la tête avec résignation, avant de me laisser galamment le passage. On remonte les couloirs côte à côte, jusqu'aux ascenseurs. Et par chance, nous sommes les seuls à monter dans la cabine.

– Pourtant… ça te va bien… me dit Isumi à mi-voix, alors que les portes se referment sur nous.

– Je te ferais mettre une mini-jupe, un jour, et tu verras à quel point c'est le genre de truc chiant à gérer, que je lui réponds, du tac au tac.

Long blanc.

Je souffle, mortifiée au possible :

– Oublie ce que je viens de dire…

– T'as de ces idées, des fois…

Nouveau silence franchement embarrassé.

Heureusement qu'il a pas idée du quart des choses, qui sont capables de me passer par la tête, sinon il se paierait la trouille du siècle, ça c'est sûr. D'ailleurs, il va falloir que je jarte vite fait l'image mentale d'un Isumi en kilt, parce que là, ça devient franchement n'importe quoi.

Si quelqu'un sait où se situe le bouton "pause", chez moi, j'apprécierais énormément qu'il m'indique où il est. Parce que j'ai UNE semaine à tenir, sans faire de trucs trop barrés. Et je vous jure que vu les conditions en place, ça flirte d'ors et déjà avec le "vraiment pas gagné d'avance".

………

Naaaan ! Pas le kilt écossaiiiiiis !

J'essaye vainement d'étouffer mon rire nerveux, alors que mon esprit déjanté insiste avec ses idées à la con.

MondieupitiéjeVEUXmourir…

Ce qui est bien, c'est qu'Isumi a une qualité majeure, par rapport aux autres -genre Waya, pour pas citer- : il a un instinct phénoménal quand il s'agit de savoir, s'il faut insister ou pas avec moi et mes rires crétins. L'avantage, c'est que ça me laisse le temps de me calmer toute seule, sans me donner l'occasion d'en remettre une couche.

Et au moins, il s'évite un paquet de situations embarrassantes au possible.

Allez Rin, pense "Levis"… Valàààà… Ça va tout de suite mieux, tu vois…

L'ascenseur choisit à peu près ce moment pour arriver à l'étage Restaurant, et l'événement qui va réellement me permettre d'émerger :

P'tit dèèèèèèèj !

Nous n'avons pas grand mal à mettre la main sur Saeki et Ashiwara, vu le petit nombre de personnes assez masos pour se lever à cette heure-ci.

– Ohayô, les jeunes ! nous accueille Ashiwara avec un sourire énigmatique.

Oyo… je sens qu'il va me "plaire" lui, du matin…

Puis je marque un temps d'arrêt de la mort, en avisant le plateau de petit déjeuner, qui nous attend déjà, à nos places respectives.

Poisson crû. Soupe Miso. Le petit dèj' japonais typique…

Je vous l'avais bien dit, que ça serait une journée de merde…

Evitant de tirer la gueule de manière trop visible, je me laisse tomber sur la chaise, à côté de Saeki.

Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça… ?

Je considère ledit plateau quelques instants, essayant de me persuader que : "oui", je PEUX avaler ça, du matin.

Et, "non", c'est pas brillant comme technique.

Mentalement, je soupire à fendre l'âme, et me prépare à entamer mon "petit dèj'". Mais un serveur apparaît soudainement à mes côtés, et reprend le plateau avec quelques excuses.

Gné ? Mais j'ai faim quand même, moi !

Instinctivement, je tourne mon regard vers Isumi, qui est en train de s'asseoir face à moi, lui demandant silencieusement de me dire quel est le train que j'ai raté. Il m'adresse un petit sourire paisible :

– J'ai demandé à ce qu'on t'amène un petit déjeuner occidental. Je me suis dit que tu préfèrerais.

Et comment vous voulez lui résister, après des petits trucs comme ça… ?

– Tu es vraiment le meilleur, dis-je avec sincérité.

Son sourire prend une teinte à la fois embarrassée et ravie, mais il n'ajoute rien.

– Isumi-kun, commence Saeki. Ça te dérange, de faire le commentaire de la partie de cet après-midi ? Je remplacerai Sakurano-san pour la partie officielle, comme je suis du même niveau en Dan qu'Ashiwara-san.

– Très bien.

– Rin-chan pourra te seconder, ajoute Ashiwara -avec une certaine malice, je trouve-. Cela pourrait être intéressant.

¤ Avec joie ! ¤ s'enthousiasme Saï.

Ouiménan. J'ai pas franchement envie de me faire remarquer tout de suite, moi. Et connaissant Saï, il va pas pouvoir s'empêcher de TROP bien faire. Vous imaginez, vous, un Shôdan inconnu, sortir des commentaires dignes des meilleurs 9e Dan, genre : au point de torpiller la partie en cours ?

Moi si. Très bien. TROP bien, justement. 'Pour ça, que je préfèrerais que ça reste au stade "d'imagination".

Je proteste alors avec embarras :

– Non, non ! Je ne saurais pas comment m'y prendre !

¤ Mais Rin, moi, je saurais ! ¤

¤ Je sais, Saï. C'est justement ÇA, mon problème. ¤

¤ Mais pourquoi ! ¤

Et voilà. Je lui fais de la peine dès le matin. Génial. Mais c'est censé être une journée à chier, de toute façon, alors je suis plus à ça près…

¤ S'il te plaît, Saï, juste cette fois ! J'ai pas envie d'être regardée comme un phénomène de foire dès le premier jour. ¤

¤ … ¤

¤ Je t'en prie… ¤

¤ … ¤

¤ Je te promets de tanner Yashiro pour faire une partie, dès la seconde où je le vois, en échange ! ¤

Et j'appuie cette promesse avec les plus beau "chibi eyes" intérieurs qu'on puisse imaginer.

¤ … Bon très bien… ¤ cède Saï. ¤ Mais tu lui demandes, hein ? C'est juré ! ¤

¤ Juré, craché ! ¤

Ça me portera pas beaucoup peine, de toute façon, j'avais prévu d'emmerder Yashiro dès le départ : C'est une grande gueule invétérée, à priori, et j'ai toujours eu un faible pour les grandes gueules !

– Ah bon ? C'est bien dommage… soupire Ashiwara. Vous auriez été parfaits, tous les deux ensemble.

………

………

Naaaaan ! Y'a pas de sous-entendus… Y'a AUCUN sous-entendus là-dedans, PAS VRAI, ASHIWARA-SAN !

¤ Du calme, Rin, ¤ oppose Saï avec une zénitude magistrale.

Que dalle, oui ! Si il me cherche du matin, il va me trouver !

– Tenez, fait la voix feutrée du serveur, au même instant. Bon appétit.

Un plateau avec un solide petit déjeuner – que moi, je qualifie de "normal" – a été posé devant moi.

– Oh ! Merci.

Bon. Ashiwara a gagné un sursis pour cette fois. Mais à la prochaine réflexion pas nette, je lui montrerais qu'il est pas le seul à pouvoir faire des sous-entendus du genre. Et je vous parie que les miens vont être un tout petit peu plus "embarrassants" que les siens. Hin, hin, hin.

– Itadakimasu ! (¤1) je lance avant d'attaquer joyeusement mon repas.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

– Les joueurs du Kansai nous attendent au siège de la Ki-In d'Osaka, nous annonce Ashiwara un peu plus tard, alors qu'il hèle un taxi à la sortie de l'hôtel.

Oui, en même temps, ils risquent pas de nous attendre sur la Lune. Mais bon, on va pas le vexer…

– Le congrès se déroulera là-bas ? demande Isumi, un peu surpris.

– Non. Il se fera dans un autre hôtel, pas très loin de celui-ci, d'après ce que j'ai cru voir sur le plan. Mais la Ki-In était plus pratique comme premier point de rendez-vous, sourit l'élève de Toya-senseï.

Le taxi nous emmène donc jusqu'au siège de la Ligue de Go du Kansai. Le bâtiment n'en impose pas tout à fait autant que celui de Tokyo, mais je dois avouer qu'il se défend pas trop mal, malgré tout.

Nous entrons tous les quatre dans le hall. Un petit groupe de personnes est en train d'y discuter tranquillement. Parmi eux, je repère instantanément une haute stature, surmontée d'une coiffure désordonnée et teintée en gris argent.

Yashiro, trouvé !

– Ohayô minna-san ! (¤2) lance joyeusement Ashiwara, attirant leur attention vers nous.

Paf ! Je passe instantanément en mode "grand sourire-bouclier", car après quelques fractions de secondes, c'est uniquement sur moi que tous les regards convergent. Et bon dieu ! Je déteste ça ! Si j'avais su que filer un coup de main à Saï me mettrait à ce point sous le feu des projecteurs, j'aurais jamais accepté le deal !

– Ashiwara-san, de Tokyo. Hajimemashite, fait le brun avec son invariable sourire chaleureux.

Saeki et Isumi se présentent de même.

… Mé-euh ! J'avais pas planifié de me présenter en dernier, moi… !

– Et voici notre fameuse Haruno Rin, conclut Ashiwara en me poussant discrètement en avant.

Sincèrement… Pour Ashiwara j'hésite sacrément entre l'amour et la haine… Là, c'est plutôt la haine qui l'emporte d'ailleurs.

– Yo… Yoroshiku ! je balbutie plus ou moins, en m'inclinant nerveusement, devant le groupe de joueurs.

J'ai droit à une demi-douzaine de laaaaarges sourires en retour, ce qui me donne envie d'aller me planquer direct, dans le dos de l'un de mes trois compagnons, pour attendre que ça leur passe.

– Hajimemashite, répond l'homme qui semble être le "chef" du groupe. Je suis Yoshikawa-san.

Heu… Ça me dit vaguement quelque chose, ça… Ho ! Mémoire à la con, tu m'aides !

………

Ah oui, ça y est ! Je le remets : c'est le prof de Yashiro. Je savais bien que je le connaissais, ce type !

¤ C'est lui, le professeur de Yashiro, ¤ que j'indique obligeamment à Saï.

¤ Oh… Tu crois que je pourrais jouer contre lui, aussi ? ¤

¤ Heu… ouais, chaque chose en son temps, hein ? ¤ je lui réponds, avec une conviction discutable.

Il frise la boulimie, sérieux. Des fantômes comme lui, faudrait éditer une loi, pour pas les arrêter trop longtemps entre deux possessions. Juste histoire qu'ils se lassent un peu, de temps en temps.

Je croise le regard de Yashiro en arrière-plan, qui me considère en affichant un demi-sourire amusé.

………

………

Et merde. Je vous parie qu'il a pas oublié une miette du coup de fil catastrophe de la semaine dernière, et que je suis cataloguée depuis en tant que "groupie hystérique".

Quoique… il a peut-être pas forcément tort…

Mais, je vous remets les choses dans le contexte : C'était un soir où, une fois n'est –carrément- pas coutume, je squattait chez Hikaru pour une soirée Go. D'ailleurs, Saï et Hikaru étaient deux à s'occuper de mon cas désespérant. J'avais fini par parler de ce fameux congrès, parce que les exercices qu'ils m'imposaient commençaient à me courir sur le haricot, et qu'il fallait que je détourne absolument la discussion.

Sinon, j'aurais fini par tout envoyer paître, avec pertes et fracas.

Donc, j'attaque sur le congrès, le Kansai, et deux-trois questions, pas tout à fait innocentes, sur Yashiro.

Hikaru avait bien du comprendre que je commençais à saturer, puisqu'il n'avait fait aucune difficulté pour laisser dériver le sujet là-dessus, et sur les différentes Hokuto Cup qui avaient eu lieu, depuis celle du manga. Au bout d'un moment, il avait fini par dire :

– Je l'appelle, si tu veux.

– _Gné_ ?

Mais il était déjà en train de taper le numéro sur son portable, et d'attendre la ligne.

– Oy ! Yashiro ? Shindo des' ! Comment tu vas ? ……… Ouais, ça roule, de mon côté. Dis voir, t'as entendu parler d'un congrès d'une semaine à Osaka, d'ici peu ? ……… T'en est ? ……… Cool ! ……… Non, non, moi j'y suis pas. Mais j'ai une copine qui y va. ( Et il ajoute avec un petit sourire sadique à mon attention. ) C'est une de tes fans…

J'ai du bloquer cinq bonnes secondes, la mâchoire pendante, tellement j'en revenais pas. Après, je me suis payé le luxe de pousser la beuglante du siècle :

– HIKARU ! ESPECE D'IDIOT !

Ce qui avait fait ricaner le mi-blond de plus belle.

– Ouais, elle est là. Je te la passe ? avait-il demandé à son correspondant, avec toute "l'innocence" du monde dans la voix.

Et il m'avait tendu le téléphone, clairement fier de sa connerie.

J'ai paniqué aussi sec :

– Mé ! Mé ! Mais non ! Mais j'ai rien à lui dire ! Mais ça va pas !

Hikaru n'avait pas insisté, et avait repris la conversation en rigolant, signalant que j'étais "une grande timide".

Et ma main sur ta gueule, elle va vachement être timide ! Crétin, va !

N'empêche que à moins d'être sourd au dernier degré, Yashiro avait bien du profiter de TOUTES mes paroles.

Ça le fait grave comme premier contact, non ? … Ouais, je trouve aussi…

Que quelqu'un me donne une corde… Pitié…

Je rends un regard limite blasé à tendance assassin, au jeune homme un peu plus loin.

Nan, sérieux. Autant Hikaru et Akira, ils font plus où moins ma taille ( j'avoisine le mètre 70 quand même, ho ! ), ce qui est une taille relativement petite pour un mec ( occidental ? ), autant Yashiro, il est grand, il est baraq', il est waaaaah… !

N'était le fait, qu'il est en train de se foutre ouvertement de ma gueule –ou pas loin-, j'avouerais presque qu'il y a matière à se laisser tenter.

Pendant que les joueurs les plus âgés entament la conversation sur "le meilleur moyen de se rendre sur le lieu du congrès, tout à l'heure", je vois sans grande surprise Yashiro se glisser à mes côtés. Son petit sourire amusé a gagné une légère nuance ravageuse.

– Alors ? Toujours rien à me dire ? me taquine-t-il.

Je vous avais dit qu'il en avait pas perdu une miette.

– Si. Trois choses. Un : ( Je lève l'index. ) un autographe. Deux : ( J'ajoute le majeur ) Une partie dès qu'on peut. Trois : ( L'annulaire vient compléter le trio. ) Je sais pas si Hikaru t'a prévenu, mais tu risques d'avoir une semaine très éprouvante pour les nerfs. T'es bien accroché, j'espère ?

Il éclate de rire aussi sec.

– Il me semblait que Shindo avait affirmé que tu étais timide.

– Il a oublié de te préciser que ça dépendait énormément des conditions. ( Et plutôt crever que d'admettre que je suis limite pétrifiée de trouille. ) Et temps qu'on y est… Si t'as le malheur de m'appeler "Haruno-san" une seule fois, y'a des chances pour que tu prennes une claque direct. C'est "Rin", et pas autre chose.

Il lève les mains en signe de paix.

– Je sais, Shindo m'a déjà mis en garde.

– Cool. Il aura au moins fait un truc de bien dans sa vie, lui… je grogne, sans réelle méchanceté.

¤ Tu es mauvaise langue… ¤

¤ Voui, Saï. Mais j'adore ça ! ¤

Mon fantôme soupire avec résignation.

– Bien ! Il va être l'heure de la conférence de presse, nous interrompt Yoshikawa-san. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Co… Comment ça : une conférence de presse ?

– En plus, vu notre jeune visiteuse, tout le monde a fait le déplacement, rit un joueur du nom de Tsusaka.

Mes neurones mettent un certain temps à connecter :

– Que… PARDON !

Tout le monde se retourne vers moi, et je leur donne l'occasion d'apprécier pleinement mon air paniqué.

– Et bien oui… explique Yoshikawa-san, un peu désarçonné par ma réaction. Vous êtes l'une des rares pros féminines étrangères. Et votre palmarès ne compte qu'une seule défaite, depuis votre arrivée dans le monde du Go, et c'est une défaite contre l'Honïnbo en titre. Tout le monde attend avec impatience de vous rencontrer.

Ils sont bien les seuls alors !

– Mais… on m'a rien dit à moi… !

– Et bien… c'est vrai que la conférence a été décidée un peu au dernier moment… Rassurez-vous, on ne vous posera que trois ou quatre questions.

Merci ! Ça me rassure VACHEMENT !

– Mais… ils sont combien ?

– Juste une petite trentaine. Rien de bien méchant…

C'est MARRANT, comme on a pas DU TOUT les même définitions !

J'esquisse un léger pas en arrière, sur le point de refuser et de filer me planquer dans la première pièce qui ferme à clé de l'intérieur, que je trouve.

Seulement, le jour où je voudrais effectivement faire un truc pareil, il faudra que j'évite de le faire avec un mec qui me connaît par cœur, à proximité.

Isumi apparaît presque miraculeusement à mes côtés, et il pose fermement ses deux mains sur mes épaules, me forçant à le regarder en face.

– Ça va bien se passer, ok ? me dit-il d'une voix basse et calme. ( J'essaye de protester, mais il m'interrompt en secouant légèrement la tête, avant de continuer. ) Tu n'as aucune raison de t'en faire…

– … Hm… Ok…

Inutile de vous dire, que même si le réconfort vient de lui, je reste moyen convaincue.

– De toute façon, on est pas loin, ajoute-t-il dans un demi-sourire bienveillant.

J'échappe un petit soupir, qui signifie que je me rends à ses arguments.

– Ok, d'accord…

– Bien…

………

La situation présente est hyper gênante. Je vais mourir de honte d'ici peu, si il ne s'écarte pas bientôt. Ou alors je vais commencer à jouer les chatons en manque d'affection et me réfugier franchement contre lui. Ce qui est une autre solution.

Et une solution assez tentante, je dois dire, d'ailleurs…

– Je pense qu'on va pouvoir y aller, maintenant, annonce Ashiwara d'une voix joyeuse, me tirant de ce mauvais pas. … puisque Isumi-kun a sauvé la situation…

Je me sens virer irrémédiablement à l'écarlate.

Je retire ce que j'ai dit : IL M'AIDE PAS, DU TOUT !

– Je… C'est à dire… J'ai eu aussi beaucoup de problèmes à gérer mon stress… à mes débuts… je sais ce que ça fait… balbutie Isumi, sans paraître super à l'aise.

Sa tentative de sauver les meubles était louable, mais vu le sourire énigmatique d'Ashiwara, je reste sceptique sur son efficacité. Pire ! Il est loin d'être le seul à afficher cette espèce de petit rictus entendu.

Je sens que ça va pas le faire, ça… Et je pressens une énorme quantité de malentendus dans un futur proche, allez savoir pourquoi…

Un de ces quatre, il va falloir que j'apprenne à ce cher Isumi, l'art et la manière de "noyer le poisson", pour qu'il arrête de s'enfoncer tout seul, en m'entraînant avec lui, par-dessus le marché. Je l'aime, mais y'a quand même des limites à ce que je tolère, venant de lui.

Essayant plus ou moins de me faire oublier, j'emboîte le pas aux autres adultes, direction une espèce de salle de conférence.

Assez grande… Et relativement bien remplie.

L'effet apaisant des paroles d'Isumi se dilue dans de nouvelles vagues de stress, alors que nous nous rendons sur l'estrade et que les murmures des gens s'intensifient sensiblement.

J'aurais jamais du accepter ce deal…

¤ Ne t'en fait pas, je t'aiderai, ¤ sourit gentiment Saï.

¤ Merci. T'es vraiment adorable. ¤

Même si je doute que son aide me soit réellement utile : Ça m'étonnerait que les questions soient là pour évaluer mon niveau de Go. N'empêche que l'attention est craquante.

Sur l'estrade, on a disposé une longue table, recouverte de tissu. Chaque place a son propre micro. Un peu comme les tables qu'on voit lors des promos de films dans les grands festivals, style Cannes, ou dans certaines réunions médiatiques.

C'est stressant à voir…

Yoshikawa-san rejoint la place centrale, et une partie du groupe, dont Yashiro et Saeki, va s'asseoir sur des places libres, au premier rang. Mais moi, on me fait gentiment comprendre que c'est sur l'estrade, et pas ailleurs, qu'on m'attend. Faut dire aussi que la petite étiquette avec mon nom marquée dessus, ça aide à faire passer le message…

Je jette un regard limite implorant à Isumi, style "Chuis vraiment obligée, d'y aller ? Dis non, s'teu plaiiiiit !" Il m'encourage une dernière fois avec un "ça va bien se passer, détends-toi" presque inaudible. L'espace d'un instant, sa paume se glisse discrètement contre la mienne, et il serre doucement mes doigts entre les siens, avant de prendre le même chemin que Saeki.

Il en a de bonnes, lui… C'est pas lui qui va passer à la moulinette d'ici deux secondes…

La mort dans l'âme, je monte sur l'estrade pour occuper la place qui m'est assignée, avec la désagréable impression d'être le point de mire de tout le monde. Ma seule et maigre consolation vient du fait qu'Isumi est assis pratiquement face à moi, et que je vais pouvoir me passer les nerfs en le faisant culpabiliser, à grand coup de "mine implorante de chiot labrador abandonné".

La conférence démarre, et Yoshikawa-san commence par faire une présentation de ce que va être le programme de la semaine.

Les photographes mitraillent à tout va.

………

Je vais probablement finir par déchirer cette maudite jupe, à force d'en maltraiter consciencieusement le tissu, pour essayer de me calmer.

Si seulement on voulait bien m'oublier, et que j'ai juste à me contenter de faire figuration, ça serait cool.

Je me contrains à jeter un coup d'œil vers le public. J'accroche presque aussitôt les iris bleu-noir d'Isumi, qui ne me lâchent pas d'un pouce. Je lui dédie une petite grimace crispée. Il me répond par un sourire serein, puis ses lèvres remuent en silence, au moment même où mon regard commençait à glisser vers les journalistes. Je reviens sur lui, observant attentivement les mouvements de sa bouche, histoire d'essayer de deviner ce qu'il veut me dire. Ce qui est relativement simple, vu qu'il prend bien soin de faire ça lentement.

« Regarde-moi. » m'ordonne-t-il muettement.

Je fronce les sourcils, un peu interdite, je dois dire. Puis son ordre varie légèrement, de même que la teinte de son sourire, qui se fait plus taquine.

« Ne regarde que moi. »

Je réprime _in extremis_ un franc éclat de rire, et détourne aussitôt les yeux ailleurs.

Il doute de rien, le petit.

Mais je n'arrive pas à tenir bien longtemps, et mon regard revient irrésistiblement sur lui.

« Ne regarde que moi, » répète-t-il, avec un sourire définitivement craquant.

A nouveau, je regarde ailleurs, orientant mon attention vers Yoshikawa-san. Je mets un coude sur la table, et appuie mon menton dans ma main, masquant ma bouche derrière mes doigts repliés. Juste pour que les gens ne remarquent pas tout de suite le sourire de trois kilomètres, qui vient d'élire domicile sur mon visage.

Surtout…

… ne plus…

… regarder Isumi…

Je suis tellement concentrée sur cette simple action, que je ne réalise pas tout de suite que Yoshikawa-san est en train de m'introduire plus ou moins aux journalistes, et que ça va bientôt être mon tour. Avec un peu de retard, je lâche un vague "bonjour" à l'assemblée, alors que les autres joueurs de la table me regardent avec insistance.

Je dois donner l'impression d'être limite morte de rire, tellement mon sourire est immense.

Isumi-chou, je sais pas si je dois t'aimer ou te détester, tout de suite, tu sais ?

Et puis les questions commencent. Classiques : d'où je viens, comment j'appris le Go, pourquoi j'ai voulu passer pro, etc… Je crois que je fais des sueurs froides à mes compagnons, sur la première question, parce que je mets cinq bonnes secondes avant d'y répondre.

Mais pour tout ce qui est oral, ça me fait toujours comme ça : Je stresse comme une dingue avant, et au moment de me lancer, j'ai toujours quelques secondes de blanc. Comme pour prendre le temps de constater tranquillement que maintenant, c'est trop tard, je peux plus reculer, et qu'il faut que j'attaque. Après, une fois que c'est partit, y'a plus trop de soucis à se faire : je gère.

Le problème c'est toujours ça, en fait : se lancer. Et je sais que ça peut être super flippant pour les gens à côté, de me voir hésiter jusqu'au tout dernier moment.

D'ailleurs, c'est ce qu'Ashiwara m'avoue dans un soupir rétrospectivement soulagé, à la fin de la conférence, quand nous nous rejoignons tous.

– Mais finalement tu étais parfaitement à l'aise, conclut-il joyeusement.

– Pas du tout. J'étais pétrifiée de trouille, vous voulez dire. Ça va que je pratique le dédoublement de personnalité à outrance !

Ma petite tirade faussement indignée déclenche un éclat de rire général.

Puis Yoshikawa-san se tourne vers Ashiwara et Saeki pour leur reparler de leur partie d'exhibition de l'après-midi. Le reste du groupe les suit, alors que le professeur de Yashiro nous conduit vers le restaurant où nous sommes censés manger à midi. -Merci, mon Dieu, pour une fois ça sera pas un fast-fooood !-

J'en profite pour me glisser aux côtés d'Isumi.

– Sale traître. J'ai failli piquer un fou-rire devant tout le monde, à cause de toi, lui dis-je à mi-voix.

Mais avec un grand sourire joyeux aux lèvres, qui doit faire sacrément chuter la crédibilité de mon ressentiment.

– De quoi tu te plains ? me contre-t-il en rigolant. Ça ne t'a pas détendue du tout ?

– Je te déteste. Et encore plus parce que tu as raison !

Et il rit de plus belle, assez fier de son coup. Je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de l'imiter.

Mais t'en fait pas, Choupi, je te réserve un chien de ma chienne dès que je peux !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

– Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir participer, Rin-chan ? insiste Ashiwara pour la énième fois.

– Faire figuration pour poser les pierres sur un tableau magnétique ? Merci bien ! lui dis-je en riant.

– Rien ne t'empêche d'aider au commentaire d'Isumi-kun, tu sais. Saeki-kun m'a dit que tu avais tout le temps des remarques très pertinentes.

"Pertinentes", c'est pas le terme, je dirais…

– Non, non, Ashiwara-san. Vous ne me ferez pas changer d'avis. J'ai eu ma dose d'apparitions publiques pour les cents prochaines années, ce matin !

– Même pas pour soutenir Isumi-kun ?

Je ne relève pas la perche, même si j'ai bien envie de lui dire que je le soutiendrais pareil, au premier rang.

– Vous savez, Ashiwara-san, vous ne devriez arrêter vous risquer sur ce terrain. Si vous continuez à faire ce genre de sous-entendus, ce sera à vos risques et périls.

– Quels sous-entendus ? me demande-t-il, innocemment.

– Vous ne pourrez pas dire que je ne vous aurais pas prévenu.

Il sourit :

– Très bien. Message reçu.

A la bonne heure. Même si une partie de moi reste sceptique, sur ce brusque revirement.

Saeki revient des toilettes à ce moment-là, remettant machinalement son nœud de cravate en place. Ashiwara va rejoindre Isumi sur la scène, pour faire les dernières vérifications matérielles, alors que le public commence à s'installer.

Je devine Saeki… tendu.

– Ecole Morishita, contre école Toya, je lui fais remarquer pensivement.

– Oui, acquiesce-t-il nerveusement.

– Morishita-senseï ne va pas apprécier une défaite…

– Je sais ! T'es pas obligée de me mettre la pression, non plus ! proteste-t-il dans un vague couinement désemparé.

Marf ! Y'a vraiment des trucs qui changent pas.

– Ça va bien se passer…

– J'aurais aimé un peu plus de conviction, Rin…

– Ça VA bien se passer. Je suis sûre que t'as les moyens de lui mettre une raclée.

– Mouais…

– Tu veux que je sorte les cotillons en me mettant à brailler "Banzaï"(¤3) à tout va ?

Il échappe un petit rire.

– Tu oserais vraiment un truc pareil ?

– Naaan. Plutôt mourir. Mais t'as qu'à te persuader que j'en suis capable quand même, si ça peut t'aider.

Il rit d'un air plus détendu, et nous prenons la direction de la scène. Je vérifie d'un rapide coup d'œil que personne n'occupe la place au premier rang, que j'ai réservée tout à l'heure, avec ma veste de tailleur.

Saeki monte sur l'estrade, et me jette un coup d'œil hilare, alors que je suis toujours à terre. J'esquisse une danse d'encouragement, en articulant un "Banzaï" muet. Il étouffe un rire silencieux et rejoint Ashiwara vers la table de jeu.

Isumi se rapproche, micro en main, les sourcils un peu froncés, et s'accroupit pour être plus à mon niveau.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? me demande-t-il à voix basse.

– Rien. Une vieille plaisanterie entre compagnons de galère.

Il me contemple en silence, l'air extrêmement sérieux. Et je me perds au fond de ses yeux avant même d'avoir compris ce qui m'arrivait.

C'est dingue… Il me suffirait juste de me hisser légèrement sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser… Et bon Dieu, c'est d'un tentant… !

Depuis le repas chez Lia, ce doit être la première fois où je me trouve dans une telle situation…

………

Je le savais bien que cette semaine allait être désastreuse !

Un rien rendue mécontente par cette constatation, que je baisse ma garde de manière alarmante, je romps le contact visuel.

– Bon courage, pour ton commentaire !

– Arigatô.

On va rejoindre notre place respective. Lui près du tableau magnétique, où la partie sera rejouée en simultanée, et moi, sur le siège du premier rang, exactement face à lui.

Vous me suivez… ?

Les derniers spectateurs finissent de s'installer, et la partie commence à l'horaire prévue. Saï se passionne pour l'échange, qui promet d'être impitoyable, dès les premiers coups. Moi aussi, je dois dire. Et puis c'est super agréable d'écouter Isumi faire le commentaire.

Je suis accro à sa voix aussi, ça vous surprend ? Vous en faites pas, hein ! Y'a belle lurette que je me suis résignée quant à l'"irrécupérabilité" de mon cas.

En plus, c'est assez marrant : les yeux d'Isumi reviennent très régulièrement sur moi. C'est peut-être stupide, mais j'ai presque l'impression qu'il ne s'adresse qu'à moi, pendant ses explications.

Un petit sourire amusé et sadique apparaît sur mes lèvres.

Je détourne complètement mon attention du tableau, pour la fixer uniquement sur lui.

Il me rend un petit sourire tranquille, et continue, imperturbable.

J'attends un peu. Ses yeux finissent par revenir sur moi une fois de plus.

« Ne regarde que moi. » lui fais-je en silence.

Il marque un court temps d'arrêt, puis reprend son speech, sans paraître s'émouvoir plus que ça.

Je ne me décourage pas pour autant, ne cessant de le tenir sous mon regard.

J'avoue : je suis un peu curieuse de savoir, si j'ai la capacité de le déstabiliser autant que lui, peut le faire avec moi.

Mon entêtement gamin porte peu à peu ses fruits. Les coups d'œils d'Isumi vers moi, se font plus nombreux.

Plus nerveux.

Il se trompe dans ses propos. Se corrige. Cherche ses mots. Se perd un peu dans ses explications… Il se racle discrètement la gorge et retrouve finalement le fil… pour s'égarer à nouveau.

Ses yeux ne peuvent s'empêcher de revenir chercher les miens, et je mentirais, si je vous disais que je ne trouve pas ça follement amusant, de le voir perdre ses moyens comme ça.

Juste parce que je le fixe avec un peu trop d'insistance…

Sa voix meure petit à petit, et finit par s'éteindre complètement. Cette fois, ses yeux restent rivés aux miens.

Il a l'air un peu ailleurs.

Son brusque silence est bientôt recouvert par les murmures d'incompréhension qui envahissent la salle.

Je ne le lâche pas, une seconde…

– Isumi-kun… commence tout à coup la voix amusée de Saeki.

– … quand tu auras fini de te laisser déconcentrer par la jolie jeune femme assise au premier rang, on pourra peut-être continuer, ne ? achève Ashiwara, pas moins souriant.

Isumi tressaille violemment, et vire aussitôt à l'écarlate.

– ASHIWARA-SAN ! proteste-t-il sur un ton inutilement scandalisé.

La salle entière se met à rire, et ce cher Isumi donne l'impression de vouloir être atomisé dans l'instant. Il me lance un regard lourd de reproches, et je lui réponds en faisant mine de lui envoyer un baiser. Il roule des yeux d'un air sévère, et reprend finalement son commentaire où il l'avait laissé, avec toute la dignité dont il est capable.

Au risque de me répéter, j'adore le voir s'échiner à sauver la face, quand il est coincé de chez coincé. Il est vraiment mignon dans ces cas-là.

Mais enfin quand même… quand j'y pense… On a vraiment des jeux à la con… !

_A suivre…_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

(¤1) : C'est l'équivalent de notre "Bon appétit". Pour faire simple… -.-

(¤2) : Bonjour tout le monde !

(¤3) : Me regardez pas comme ça ! C'est vraiment un cri d'encouragement traditionnel. ;p

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Reviews onegaï :3


	19. Où l'on se donne le mot

**Auteur :** Luinil Azurétoile

**Base :** Hikaru no Go Xover réalité

**Genre :** Heuuuu… Vous êtes vraiment sûr d'en vouloir un ? Bon, ok ! Délire total, alors ! Total et hystérique.

**Disclaimer :** ( Haaaan… Qu'est-ce que je peux détester ce truc… Mais bon, quand y faut, y faut ! )

_Luinil, voix ânonnante_ : Les-persos-de-HikaGo-ne-sont-pas-à-moi… ( Ayé, c'est fait. T.T )

C'est dommage quand même, j'aimerais beaucoup en avoir certains sous la main… ¤ _bave copieusement_ ¤

En revanche, étant donné que Rin est à moi, on touche pas sans permission ! Hin hin hin !

**Avertissement :** Pour ceux qui ont pas vu/lu toute la série, SPOILERS MASSIFS ! Et pour les fans, désolée de décevoir : pas une trace de yaoi prévue, là dedans. -.-;;;

A part ça : attention, ficqueuse franchement atteinte, mwéhéhéhéhé !

**Résumé :** Mieux vaut éviter les pensées "ce serait bien, si...". Ce genre de chose se retourne systématiquement contre vous ! C'est ce qu'à découvert Rin à ses dépends. Elle qui s'était dit qu'avoir l'aide d'un fantôme tel que Saï, pour progresser au Go, pouvait être amusant, la voilà propulsée dans l'univers de HikaGo. Et hantée par ledit fantôme, par-dessus le marché ! Si encore, l'un comme l'autre, ils avaient une toute petite idée de ce qu'on attend d'eux...

**Notes techniques :** Les _paroles en italique_, c'est virtuellement "en français dans le texte", mdr.

Et celles entre ¤…¤, correspondent aux conversations mentales avec Saï. Valà, maintenant, vous êtes parés, yerk, yerk, yerk !

**Reviews :** Merci à toutes pour vos reviews. Allez ! Je vous soumets une petite énigme dans ce chapitre : à votre avis, elles sortent d'où, les groupies ? Sur ce, bonne lecture et bon délire avec ce nouveau chapitre de HnC !

**Lainseray : **Et oui, même s'il a pas l'air, le grand Isumi a aussi des hormones qui se réveillent de temps en temps. Et il a d'autant moins de chance, qu'Ashiwara et Saeki ont l'air bien décidés à se mêler de ce qui ne les regardent pas.

J'en connais deux qui vont pas être aidés, dans ce chapitre. ;)

Si Rin lira les articles ? Ben en fait, je sais pas encore, ça dépendra de l'humeur de mon clavier. O:-) Mais par contre, Rin ne donnera aucune partie pédagogique. Pas seule, en tout cas. Je pars du principe que son niveau de jeu est trop faible pour ça et que donc, c'est Saï qui se tape tout le boulot. Rin, sert juste de relais à notre fantôme favoris. ;)

**Rynn** : Oui, hein, qu'il est à plaindre. Oui, qu'il va en baver méchamment ce pauvre Isumi, puisque cette grosse douée de Rin ne sait absolument pas ce qu'elle veut. Mais bon. Comme à priori, il est du genre tenace, il va bien finir par arriver à quelque chose !

Je continue à m'occuper du cas Ashiwara, ne t'inquiète pas. Il a pas fini d'en voir, lui non plus. ;)

**S.L.I.A : **Si tu veux mon avis, les deux sont à plaindre, parce qu'ils ont écopés de moi en tant que ficqueuse en chef. ¤ _Grand sourire de psychopathe _¤ Je transmet le message à Ashiwara, t'inquiète ! En plus, il a vraiment besoin de soutien dans ce chapitre : Rin montre les crocs !

¤_ Luinil ficqueuse tortionnaire_ ¤

**Andgana** : De rien ! Tu me poses des questions, c'est bien normal que j'y réponde ! Surtout que tu es l'une des rares à t'inquiéter du devenir des fics sur mon site. ( Ou en tout cas, l'une des rares à le dire… ;) ) Ça remotive ce genre de petites choses, l'air de rien !

Une scène hot dans la chambre ? Mé, mé ! C'est quoi ces manières ? ;p Nan, plus sérieusement, je sais pas encore. Si j'arrive à introduire ça de manière marrante, sans que ça dérape, elle y sera. Mais c'est parfois un peu trop tentant, les scènes hot… ;)

T'inquiète pas pour Waya : y'en a d'autres qui s'occupent de son cas à Tokyo, pour l'instant. Mais c'est pour dans quelques chapitres. ;)

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Chapitre 17 :** _Où l'on se donne le mot_

J'avoue que le lendemain, quand on arrive sur les lieux du congrès, on a droit à un début assez… bruyant… Attendez. Je vais vous la refaire avec le son :

– Isumi-kun ! Isumi-kun !

Je vous jure, quand vous vous pointez au boulot le matin, l'esprit à moitié à l'ouest du côté de votre lit, ce genre de cris hystériques, ça vous réveille direct !

Le second réflexe, après le temps de blocage raisonnable de cinq secondes, c'est d'étouffer le plus discrètement possible, une crise de fou-rire monumentale.

Rassurez-moi… Je suis peut-être grave, mais quand même pas à ce point-là, si ?

Je me tourne vers la cible désignée du groupe de jeunes filles qui vient de nous sauter dessus dès notre arrivée.

– Et ben… Le Go a de beaux jours devant lui…

Il hausse les épaules avec indifférence et rejoint le petit groupe de ses fans.

Ok, j'avoue : je suis "assez" jalouse, sur ce coup.

– C'est toujours comme ça, les congrès ? je demande à Yashiro, près de moi.

– Ben, non, répondit-il, un peu surpris. Puis il ajoute avec un soupir soulagé : Heureusement, remarque. Si jamais il m'arrivait un truc pareil, ma copine me tuerait.

– Ouais… Je la comprends tout à fait… dis-je en jetant un regard relativement sombre à Isumi, plongé en pleine séance d'autographes.

Va falloir qu'il m'explique deux ou trois petites choses, quand même.

Mais au moins, j'aurais appris un truc intéressant : le petit Yashiro est casé… C'est bien ça. Ça en fait au moins un de doué, sur tout le troupeau !

………

Nan, je déconne, me regardez pas comme ça.

Vous me faites peur, des fois, vous savez ?

– Ça va se passer comment, alors ?

– Ne t'en fais pas. D'ici dix minutes, un quart d'heure, les officiels t'amèneront une grille d'horaires avec les cours qui t'ont été demandés.

– Ok !

¤ En forme, Saï ? ¤

¤ Pour du Go, toujours ! ¤ rit le fantôme dans mon esprit.

– Isumi-kun risque d'en avoir pour un petit moment, juge Saeki sur ma droite, avec un petit sourire amusé.

Tu m'étonnes…

Et en effet, quand Isumi nous rejoint, j'ai déjà en main ma grille d'horaires. Et accessoirement, la sienne aussi. Je lui tends sans rien dire, incapable de me décider entre contrariété et ironie. Par défaut, je la joue "neutre" et "qui en a rien à foutre".

Isumi s'appuie contre la table sur laquelle je suis assise, et regarde sa grille d'horaires d'un air absent. Puis il jette un œil à la mienne.

– Tu as beaucoup de cours prévus ?

– Non, ça va. Y'a pas mal de vide. … J'ai pas encore assez de succès, j'ajoute pour le taquiner, contenant au mieux la petite pointe acerbe qui ne demande qu'à percer dans ma voix.

Son visage se ferme un peu, quand il me répond :

– Oui, sans doute.

– Et toi ?

– Archi plein, soupire-t-il avec une petite grimace résignée.

Va… falloir… sérieusement… qu'il m'explique…

– Allez, les jeunes ! Au boulot ! nous hèle Ashiwara un peu plus loin. Rin-chan, je te seconde, si tu veux, pour ta première fois.

– Yep ! ( Je saute sur mes pieds. ) Cool ! Avec plaisir, Ashiwara-san !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le dernier élève de Saï, de la matinée me remercie chaleureusement, avant de s'en aller.

Franchement, y'a pas : les cours, j'adore ça. Au moins, j'ai l'impression de servir à quelque chose, et pas uniquement à poser des pierres sur un Goban. Bon, ok, je sers que de relais à Saï là aussi, mais n'empêche que j'ai moins cette impression de faire juste" figuration".

Je rejoins Yashiro et Saeki qui s'étaient installés un peu à l'écart, attendant que le reste du groupe en ait terminé avec leurs cours respectifs, et que Yoshikawa-san et le reste des officiels viennent nous chercher.

A midi : Sushis ! Et autant vous dire que je crève royalement la dalle !

– Tiens ! Ta grille pour les matchs amicaux, me fait Saeki en me tendant une feuille.

J'y jette un œil curieux.

¤ Merde, que des bas niveaux. Tu vas te faire chier, Saï. ¤

Je récolte un coup d'éventail fantomatique sur le crâne.

¤ Ton langage, Rin, s'il te plaît. Et puis c'est enrichissant aussi, de jouer contre des joueurs plus faibles. ¤

¤ T'es pas prof pour rien, toi. ¤

¤ Et non. J'en ai peur. ¤

On reste à discuter de tout et de rien pendant un bon moment, le temps que tout le monde nous rejoigne.

Tout le monde, sauf un…

– Isumi-kun n'a toujours pas fini ? s'étonne Yoshikawa-san.

– Je crains que non, soupire un autre pro dont j'ai oublié le nom, avec un léger rire.

– Il est vraiment très demandé, renchérit Ashiwara avec un hochement de tête amusé.

Je me mets à ricaner discrètement. C'est plus fort que moi, même si c'est un rien grinçant.

Yoshikawa-san jette un œil ennuyé à sa montre.

– Tu vas le chercher, Rin-chan ? me demande Ashiwara avec un sourire.

– Nyo ? Et pourquoi moi ?

– Parce que… tu es la seule femme du groupe, et que tu sauras mieux gérer la situation ?

Genre, les groupes d'ados hystériques, ça les fait flipper à mort ? Mwahahaha ! C'qui faut pas entendre !

J'éclate de rire.

Désolée, là j'ai pas pu. Et il me faut plusieurs secondes pour reprendre mon calme. J'essuie quelques larmes, tout en annonçant :

– _Bonjour le courage masculin, vraiment_. Bon ok, j'y vais. Souhaitez-moi bonne chance !

Ça risque d'être fun, d'ailleurs.

Je prends la direction du "box" où Isumi était censé travailler, ce matin. Et waouh ! Y'a l'air d'avoir du monde au balcon. On entend les papotements de vachement loin, en plus.

Limite si je suis pas en train de comprendre pourquoi personne voulait s'y risquer. En plus, étant moi-même une nana, je suis la première à savoir que des filles de 13-17 ans en groupe, c'est carrément dangereux.

Quoique… l'âge est pas forcément un critère, vous me direz…

Ok… Va falloir que j'arrive à le sortir de là ? J'ai le droit de faire appel au S.W.A.T, vous croyez ?

… Nan, je plaisante, ça suffirait même pas…

J'arrive dans le box… et je réalise à quel point ça va être dur de se faufiler jusqu'à Isumi pour lui toucher deux mots.

Avec un soupir, je tapote l'épaule d'une petite brune, juste devant moi.

– Pardon…

Elle me jette un rapide coup d'œil, et décide de m'ignorer royalement.

Ok, d'accord, tu le prends comme ça… Je vais faire péter ma loi, ça va pas être long…

Je prends une longue et calme inspiration…

– Oy ! Si ça dérange personne, j'aurais deux mots à dire à MON collègue !

Un silence religieux tombe dans le petit espace. Et d'un coup, j'ai l'impression d'être Moïse face à la Mer Rouge, vu que le groupe de jeunes filles se scinde parfaitement en deux, me laissant enfin l'occasion d'apercevoir Isumi.

– Rin ?

– C'était juste pour savoir, Shin : t'en a encore pour longtemps ? Parce que tout le monde commence à trouver qu'il fait "faim". Et on attend plus que toi.

– Non, c'est bon, j'en ai pour une minute. J'arrive.

– Ok. Tu nous rejoins, alors ?

– Haï.

Et je le ré-abandonne à son triste sort, non sans percevoir les lourds regards glacés qui pèsent sur ma nuque.

Iiiiik ! Mon intervention a été moyennement appréciée, on dirait.

Je re-rejoins le reste du groupe.

– Toujours en vie ? plaisante Ashiwara.

– Oui, mais en tête de liste des "personnes à abattre". Merci du fond du cœur, Ashiwara-san.

– De rien, de rien.

– C'est quand même amusant de voir ce regain d'intérêt pour le Go, chez les jeunes filles.

Je recommence à rigoler dans mon coin.

Ce qu'il ne faut pas dire, c'est que je me moque à peu près autant de moi, que des groupies d'Isumi. Mais je l'admet, et j'assume.

– Et bien, tiens ! Rin ! Puisqu'on en parle ! ( Allez comprendre pourquoi… d'un coup, je sens qu'Ashiwara va revenir méchamment, à la charge… ) Tu es une fille.

– Oui… aux dernières nouvelles, en tout cas… est ma réponse prudente. Et ?

– Qu'est-ce qu'elles lui trouvent ?

GAGNEEEEE ! J'ai droit au champagne, hein ? Dites ? Alleeeeez ! Nan, sérieux, les mecs sont franchement trop prévisibles. Et j'étais certaine qu'Ashiwara ne lâcherait pas le morceau.

Je regarde donc Ashiwara en silence, genre "Pardon ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient foutre là, cette question ?"

– Allez, Rin-chan. Honnêtement.

– Honnêtement ? Je cherche l'intérêt de la question.

– C'est juste pour essayer de comprendre.

Mouais… Je suis pas super convaincue par l'argument.

– S'il te plaît ?

Je cède dans un grognement :

– Oh bon, ça va… C'est pourtant facile : Isumi, c'est le genre de mec qui porte sur sa figure, qu'il est gentil, calme, patient et protecteur, au point que s'en est limite désespérant, des fois. En plus, il est pas trop mal foutu (-oui, oui, c'est pas la peine de me signaler que c'est un "doux euphémisme" : je sais ! Vu comment je passe mon temps à baver intérieurement sur lui, je SAIS !- ), et il a pas des goûts trop foireux niveau vestimentaire. Rien que ça, c'est pas gagné d'avance, pour un homme. Faut pas chercher plus loin : il annonce dès le départ qu'il est "un mec bien". A moins d'être dingue ou aveugle, c'est pas humainement possible pour une nana, de lui résister. Voilà.

Le tout dit sur le ton de "fille blasée de la vie, qui a répondu parce qu'on l'y a obligée, mais qui se sent absolument pas concernée par ce qu'elle vient de raconter". Genre, "je cause du temps qu'il fera demain".

Je peux toujours tenter, après tout.

– Mmh, mmh…

J'aime pas le petit côté amusé de ce "mmh mmh"… Allez comprendre pourquoi.

– Satisfait ?

– Tout à fait.

Rin, ou "comment donner tout plein d'éléments de pression, en une leçon". Une bonne âme pour m'achever, s'il vous plaît ?

– De qui parlez-vous ?

………

Je réitère ma demande pour la "bonne âme"…

– De toi, Isumi-kun. Je demandais à Rin quelles pouvaient être les raisons de ton succès, auprès de la gent féminine.

– Oh…

C'est pas interdit de montrer ta joie quand on te fait des compliments, tu sais ?

J'étudie Isumi un instant. Et le bilan, c'est qu'il a l'air fatigué et pas d'une humeur géniale géniale. Enfin en même temps, sa matinée a pas dû être des plus reposantes, faut dire…

– Bon ! Allons-y ! s'exclame Yoshikawa-san, avant de prendre la tête du petit groupe et de nous emmener au restaurant.

J'attends que tout le monde soit bien occupé par autre chose, avant de glisser à mi-voix à mon compagnon de chambre :

– Hey, ça va comme tu veux ?

Il hausse les épaules en silence. Je traduis ça comme un "non". Malgré tout, je décide de tenter ma chance, pour satisfaire ma curiosité :

– Tu m'expliques ?

– Quoi ?

Oyo ! Voix sourde qui signifie clairement que je ferais mieux pas d'insister sur le sujet. Ouais, mais je suis suicidaire. Et Isumi, il est du genre à intérioriser au maximum, jusqu'à explosion. Genre si je peux désamorcer sa mauvaise humeur avant le point de non-retour, je vais pas me priver.

– Les fans.

– C'est rien.

C'est dingue comme d'une personne à l'autre, t'as pas du tout les mêmes définitions.

– Oublie ça, ajoute-t-il.

Isumi-chou, sans vouloir te vexer : ça, ça va être dur. Limite "hardcore", même.

Un : je suis du genre "super-possessive", à plus forte raison avec lui. Deux : vu le niveau sonore des gloussements de la basse-cour, va falloir qu'il m'explique comment je fais pour passer outre.

Inutile de dire "cynique" et "désagréable", je sais très bien dans quel état d'esprit je suis. Merci.

Enfin bon ! Jouons la "fille cool, qui cherche pas plus loin, si on lui dit non". En attendant une autre occasion…

– Bon, si tu veux. ( Et je le plante là, pour aller agresser Yashiro deux minutes. ) Hey, Yashiro-kun, t'es libre comment ce soir ?

– Pourquoi ?

– Savoir si on peut se caser une partie, vu qu'on a aucune chance de se rencontrer pendant les matchs.

– … Tu lâcheras pas l'affaire ? sourit-il.

– Nan. Je suis plus tenace qu'un pitbull. Alors ?

– J'ai un repas prévu avec mes parents, ce soir. Mais y'a moyen de se faire une partie juste après nos matchs de cet après-midi, si tu veux ?

– Génial ! Va pour, alors !

– C'est pas juste, Rin-chan ! Pourquoi tu veux absolument jouer contre Yashiro-kun, alors que tu m'as pas encore demandé à moi, se lamente comiquement Ashiwara. Je suis quand même plus fort, non ?

Faut toujours qu'il exagère, c'est pas possible.

Je vais me pendre à son bras en rigolant, l'air câline.

– Parce que j'aurais vraiment trop de scrupules à vous mettre une raclée, Ashiwara-san.

Long silence.

– Nan, mais ça va ! Tu t'y crois ! râle finalement Yashiro, plus ou moins sérieusement. C'est toi qui va la prendre ta raclée, miss !

¤ Tu n'as vraiment aucun tact, Rin. ¤

¤ 'Fais exprès, mon Saï adoré ! ¤

Le fantôme émet un long soupir résigné.

Au milieu de tout ça, Saeki rit bien tranquillement. Forcément.

– Tu ne devrais pas t'avancer autant, Yashiro-kun. Je suis 6e dan, et chaque fois que j'ai joué contre Rin, j'ai lamentablement perdu. Même Morishita 9e dan ne lui tient pas tête sur un Goban, annonce-t-il.

Puis il laisse passer un petit silence, avant d'ajouter dans un demi-sourire satisfait :

– Et officieusement, elle avait gagné sa partie contre Ogata-honïnbo de 23,5 mokus, sans le komi inversé.

Hiiiips ! Merci, Saeki ! Trop sympa, vieux !

– Saeki-saaaan ! Tu m'avais promis de pas parler de ça !

– Ah bon ? fait-il innocemment.

Nepasl'étranglerdanslarueçaferaitdésordrenepasl'étranglerdanslarueçaferaitdésordre… ! Donnez-moi un flingue, merde !

– Tu as abandonné… alors que tu pouvais le battre ? Tu pouvais vraiment le battre ?

Yashiro n'en revient pas. Je couine un vague truc, sur le point de mourir d'embarras :

– Si j'ai fait ça, moi ? Ben, heuuu… Comment dire… joker ?

Nouveau blanc dans l'assistance.

– Mais comment ça se fait ? Au moment où tu avais abandonné, il était impossible de déterminer un tel écart final. Comment tu sais que tu l'emportais d'autant de points ?

– Et bien en fait…

– Ils ont joué le reste de la séquence au centre pendant le commentaire, coupe Isumi.

Je fronce les sourcils devant cette voix froide. Mais quelle mouche le pique, bon sang ! C'est QUOI son problème !

– Tu y étais, Isumi-san ?

– Bien sûr, répond-t-il.

– Est-ce possible de voir cette partie complète ? J'aimerais bien savoir comment Ogata-senseï a pu perdre de cette manière.

– … Il ne vous a pas montrée cette partie, Ashiwara-san ?

– Complète ? Tu plaisantes, Rin-chan ! rit le brun. Il a catégoriquement refusé. Et si quelqu'un a le malheur de lui parler de toi, il s'expose à de groooos problèmes.

Mahaaaa ! Je l'savais ! Y veux m'tuer !

– Mais Akira l'a bien vue, pourtant. Il me l'a dit le jour de la remise des diplômes.

– Oui. Shindo-kun la lui a rejouée. Mais Akira-kun a reçu l'interdiction formelle d'Ogata-senseï de la montrer à qui que ce soit parmi notre groupe d'étude, explique Ashiwara avec un haussement d'épaules fataliste.

En même temps… je le comprends.

– Bon… Ben, je vous le rejouerais, alors.

– Cela pourrait faire un sujet intéressant, pour la session d'étude de mercredi après-midi, propose Yoshikawa-san, l'air pensif.

Non… Je crois pas, non.

– Tu nous le commenterais, Rin-chan ?

………

Y'a pas moyen !

– C'est à dire…

– On le fera à deux, Rin, si tu veux, propose Saeki, volant à mon secours. Je suis pas loin de connaître le commentaire de Morishita-senseï par cœur, de toute façon.

Il affiche une mine désabusée. Faut dire aussi que notre maître s'était montré extrêmement acharné sur "l'épluchage" de cette fameuse partie. Je vais pas me plaindre, de toute façon, puisque j'avais trouvé ça super intéressant, et instructif. Ben ouais. Pour tout ce qui est "lecture des coups", je vois vachement moins loin que tous ces pros. J'ai besoin qu'on m'explique l'intérêt des choses, moi. Et là, c'était idéal.

Mais bon, y'en a d'autres, style Saeki, qui avaient fini par saturer, à force.

– C'est décidé alors, conclut Yoshikawa-san.

………

………

J'aime comme on me demande mon avis dans cette histoire. C'est. Top.

Mais on finit par arriver au resto, alors j'oublie mes griefs deux minutes.

Non, je ne fais pas concurrence à ce ventre à pattes d'Hikaru. Quoi que vous en pensiez, j'en suis encore très loin. Mais c'est juste que "sushis", quoi.

Ah, on est fan, ou on ne l'est pas.

On est installés dans une petite salle, réservée juste pour nous.

C'est machinal, mais avant d'aller m'asseoir, je tiraille furtivement sur la chemise d'Isumi. Juste histoire de signifier qu'il a intérêt à se mettre à côté de moi.

J'aime pas le savoir contrarié, alors je préfère l'avoir à portée de main si jamais y'a besoin de la jouer "tampon". C'est tout. Pas la peine de vous faire des films pour si peu.

En tout cas, le message passe parfaitement : Isumi s'installe tranquillement à ma droite. Autre bonne nouvelle : j'ai Yashiro quasi-juste en face, et Ashiwara et Saeki… loin. Très. Loin.

A l'autre bout de la table.

Je peux donc espérer un repas tranquille, et où je me ferais pas trop chahuter : Sushi time is mine ! (¤1)

Durant le repas, la conversation est assez variée. Ça parle un peu de Go, bien sûr, mais aussi politique et des trucs plus bateau, comme prendre des nouvelles des familles des uns et des autres. Tsusaka devient rapidement le centre du l'attention, puisque que ce petit monsieur est censé se marier d'ici peu. Et apparemment, niveau organisation ça a l'air chargé. Même compliqué.

J'en profite donc pour satisfaire ma curiosité sur les us et coutumes japonaises là-dessus. Enfin j'essaie, en tout cas.

Ben oui. Même si avec Isumi, on parle assez souvent coutumes et tout le reste, c'est vrai que pour ça, je lui ai jamais demandé. Faut dire… que je me voyais mal le faire, surtout.

Vous vous imaginez, vous, attaquer franco sur ce sujet, au beau milieu d'une soirée en tête à tête avec celui qui est plus ou moins officiellement votre "meilleur ami", si c'est pas plus ? Perso, moi, pas du tout. Même si ça m'intéresse de savoir.

Et c'est bien pour ça que j'en profite l'air de rien.

Tout à coup, Isumi se penche vers moi, et commence à murmurer à mon oreille :

– Est-ce que je peux…

Mes yeux se baissent machinalement, alors que je reporte toute mon attention sur ses paroles. Et ce faisant, ils tombent sur le petit ramequin qu'on a tous à côté de notre assiette, et qui, au début du repas, contenait du wasabi.

Mais celui d'Isumi est parfaitement vide.

Ça c'est un truc qui continue de me faire marrer, même depuis tout ce temps qu'on se connaît : Isumi est un consommateur affolant de wasabi. Il adore ça, et il en met trois tonnes presque partout. Je suis intimement persuadée, qu'il a les papilles brûlées au troisième degré, à force, et que la sensibilité de sa langue est réduite à zéro depuis longtemps.

Ahem… Encore une mauvaise image, ça…

Enfin bon, tout ça pour dire que, à peine il avait commencé sa phrase, que j'avais deviné ce qu'il me voulait : contrairement à lui, je suis pas une grosse fan de wasabi. Du moins, pas aux doses qu'il affectionne.

En quelques secondes, mon ramequin va atterrir à côté de celui d'Isumi.

Son rire tinte à mon oreille, après un léger silence surpris.

– Merci.

– Pas de quoi.

Et j'en reviens à la conversation de la tablée, et à la description de ce que va être la cérémonie.

C'est flippant, tellement ça a l'air d'être un truc énorme. La version occidentale fait limite petit joueur à côté, j'ai l'impression.

Marrant.

Puis, tout d'un coup, Tsusaka se tourne dans ma direction, et demande, avec un sourire aimable :

– Isumi-kun, Rin, je vais peut-être vous paraître indiscret, mais… vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps ?

– …_ Pardon_ ?

Ça, c'est la seule chose que je trouve à dire. Le temps que mon cerveau finisse par accepter à contre-cœur l'exactitude du sens de ce que mes oreilles viennent d'entendre. Ensuite vient le deuxième effet "questions indiscrètes" :

– Mais c'est pas possible ! C'est une manie, chez vous !

Mon indignation outrée éclate en même temps que deux rires incontrôlés, à l'autre bout de la table.

C'est décidé : je vais me tirer en courant d'ici deux secondes, tellement je sais plus où me mettre.

………

………

Nan, rectification : je tue les deux autres crétins du fond, qui sont en train de se marrer comme des baleines, et ENSUITE seulement, je me barre en quatrième vitesse.

Les joueurs du Kansai nous dévisagent les uns après les autres, sans comprendre.

– Nous ne… Enfin… Rin et moi, nous ne sommes pas ensemble, finit par expliquer Isumi à mi-voix.

Il a sa tête du mec qui veut mourir d'embarras dans la seconde. Ce en quoi, je suis tout à fait sur la même longueur d'onde que lui.

Il y a un long temps de silence confus autour de la table, _minus_ Saeki et Ashiwara, toujours appliqués à mourir par asphyxie tellement ils en peuvent plus.

– Vraiment ? balbutie Tsusaka, mal à l'aise devant l'ampleur de sa gaffe. Vous aviez l'air tellement…

Je le coupe un peu sèchement :

– … proches ? Oui, je sais, on nous le dit souvent. Je vois pas en quoi c'est un critère.

– Non, non, évidemment, bafouille Tsusaka, pour rattraper le coup.

Je perçois le tout petit commentaire qu'Ashiwara glisse le plus discrètement possible à Saeki, entre deux fou-rires. Quelque chose comme "On est pas derrière eux, les soirs. Qui nous dit qu'ils sont aussi sages que ça ?".

Pas tout à fait dit comme ça, mais c'est dans l'idée.

Et malheureusement, je suis pas la seule à l'avoir entendu.

– ASHIWARA-SAN ! s'insurge Isumi.

Super, il me l'a vexé…

N'empêche que la perche est magnifique, du coup. Au moins à classer dans la catégorie des "poutres en chêne massif". Attention : CHAR-PEN-TEUH ! Mwahahaha !

– Cette fois, vous allez trop loin !

Hssss ! Isumi était déjà pas d'une super humeur avant, mais maintenant, c'est foutu de chez foutu. Merci du fond du cœur, Ashiwara.

Je glisse donc mon petit grain de sel avec un grand sourire carnassier, histoire de désamorcer l'incident diplomatique, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

– Et bien, à priori, on ne risque pas être pires que vous, Ashiwara-san.

Le tout dit sans avoir l'air d'y toucher, ce qui, évidemment, insiste encore plus lourdement sur le sous-entendu.

Je suis une garce quand je m'y mets, et j'adore ça.

Un nouveau silence de mort tombe sur la tablée, alors qu'ils se demandent tous si j'ai bien voulu dire ce que j'ai dit. Et mon petit sourire en coin leur confirme que "oui".

Je jette un petit regard de défi à Ashiwara, juste pour voir s'il tient à insister sur le sujet, mais l'élève de l'ancien Meïjin se contente pour le moment de faire le plus "profil bas" possible, tout comme son voisin d'en face.

Voilà ! Et à partir de maintenant, ça va être : VA-CANCES ! Je vais plus les entendre la ramener.

Réprimant un petit ricanement satisfait j'en profite donc pour faire un sort à mes sushis au calmar.

Il n'empêche qu'Ashiwara n'a pas su profiter de sa chance : je fais jamais de sommations d'habitude. Mais il a pas voulu m'écouter, alors tant pis pour lui et pour Saeki. Je vais pas non plus me laisser faire sans rien dire.

Autre point positif, Isumi est redevenu calme.

Mouais, je vais le présenter autrement : disons plutôt qu'il en revient toujours pas.

Et puis finalement, il hoche un peu la tête avec un rire silencieux. Mais au regard malicieux qu'il me glisse, je comprends qu'il aurait bien des choses à me dire.

Un regard malicieux, oui, et en même temps un rien respectueux et fier.

Je l'ai bluffé, on dirait.

Mouais. Tant qu'il saute pas à la gorge d'Ashiwara, il peut penser ce qu'il veut, en même temps. J'ai pas de quotas de pertes autorisées, moi, sur cette semaine : je dois les ramener tous les trois, et en un seul morceau.

Alors il faut bien que j'évite les morts au maximum, du coup.

………

Mais quelle galèèèèère… !

_A suivre…_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

(¤1) : vous affolez pas, c'est juste un petit pétage de plombs de la ficqueuse en plein sugar high. XD

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Reviews onegaï :3


	20. THE Question

**Auteur :** Luinil Azurétoile

**Base :** Hikaru no Go Xover réalité

**Genre :** Heuuuu… Vous êtes vraiment sûr d'en vouloir un ? Bon, ok ! Délire total, alors ! Total et hystérique.

**Disclaimer :** ( Haaaan… Qu'est-ce que je peux détester ce truc… Mais bon, quand y faut, y faut ! )

_Luinil, voix ânonnante_ : Les-persos-de-HikaGo-ne-sont-pas-à-moi… ( Ayé, c'est fait. T-T )

C'est dommage quand même, j'aimerais beaucoup en avoir certains sous la main… # _bave copieusement_ #

En revanche, étant donné que Rin est à moi, on touche pas sans permission ! Hin hin hin !

**Avertissement :** Pour ceux qui ont pas vu/lu toute la série, SPOILERS MASSIFS ! Et pour les fans, désolée de décevoir : pas une trace de yaoi prévue, là dedans. -.-;;;

A part ça : attention, ficqueuse franchement atteinte, mwéhéhéhéhé !

**Résumé :** Mieux vaut éviter les pensées "ce serait bien, si...". Ce genre de chose se retourne systématiquement contre vous ! C'est ce qu'à découvert Rin à ses dépends. Elle qui s'était dit qu'avoir l'aide d'un fantôme tel que Saï, pour progresser au Go, pouvait être amusant, la voilà propulsée dans l'univers de HikaGo. Et hantée par ledit fantôme, par-dessus le marché ! Si encore, l'un comme l'autre, ils avaient une toute petite idée de ce qu'on attend d'eux...

**Notes techniques :** Les _paroles en italique_, c'est virtuellement "en français dans le texte", mdr.

Et celles entre ¤…¤, correspondent aux conversations mentales avec Saï. Valà, maintenant, vous êtes parés, yerk, yerk, yerk !

**Reviews :** Voilà le chapitre promis, avec juste un petit jour de retard. ( Disons que depuis hier, je me consacre à l'installation de mon nouveau jouet, à savoir un petit portable tout neuf. :D Faut le temps de mettre toute la flopée de logiciels en place… Ahem… ) Je ne vous apprends rien en vous disant que les RAR ne sont plus autorisées dans les chap, donc pour ceux dont j'ai les mails, je vous envoie la réponse d'ici peu.

Merci à andgana, Rynn, Annava, darkrogue1, S'.L.I.A et Tartuffe pour leur review :D ­­

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Chapitre 18 :** _THE Question_

Un violent craquement me réveille en sursaut.

Voilà. L'orage avait menacé lourdement depuis la veille au soir, et pendant toute la journée d'aujourd'hui, et c'est maintenant, EN PLEINE NUIT, qu'il se décide à nous tomber sur la gueule.

Non pas que les coups de tonnerre me gênent vraiment pour dormir, en temps normal, c'est juste que ça dépend du nombre de décibels du coup de tonnerre en question : j'ai un seuil de tolérance. Et si ce seuil est dépassé, Marmotte devant l'Eternel ou pas, je me réveille en sursaut pareil.

Après avoir pris une dizaine de secondes pour calmer les battements de mon cœur, et écouter un instant la rumeur de l'orage battant son plein, je m'enroule à nouveau dans ma couette, bien décidée à reprendre ma nuit où je l'avais laissée.

Mais contre toute attente, le sommeil ne revient pas. Je me tourne et me retourne en vain pendant cinq bonnes minutes.

Y manque un truc.

Avec un soupir agacé, je me redresse, bien décidée à découvrir ce qui me va pas tout à coup.

Et je trouve très vite :

Isumi.

Pas là.

Je secoue un peu la tête, pour être bien sûre que si je vois la place à côté de moi vide, ce n'est pas parce que je suis encore à l'ouest.

Mais ce n'est définitivement pas le cas.

Un peu inquiète, je l'avoue, je balaye la petite chambre du regard. J'accroche l'ombre chinoise assise dans un fauteuil près des rideaux, à la faveur d'un éclair.

Il faudra qu'il m'explique l'intérêt de regarder les rideaux fermés en pleine nuit…

— Shin ?

Il tressaille un peu, et tourne son visage vers moi.

— L'orage t'a réveillée ? demande-t-il à voix basse, comme s'il craignait de déranger quelqu'un.

— Ouais. Le coup de tonnerre de tout à l'heure était vraiment fort.

Ma réponse se résume à un grognement contrarié.

S'il y a vraiment un truc que je déteste, c'est bien qu'on me coupe ma nuit.

Le silence, rythmé par le tonnerre, s'installe entre nous.

— Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps, toi ?

Je devine un haussement d'épaules.

— Depuis le début de l'orage.

— Sommeil léger ?

— Les orages me rendent nerveux, répond-il simplement.

Et effectivement, je devine une certaine tension contenue, dans sa voix.

C'est pour ça alors qu'il parlait à voix basse : pour pas que j'entende, à ses inflexions, qu'il était franchement mal à l'aise ?

L'orgueil des mecs, je vous jure…

— Toi, par contre, ça ne te gêne pas le moins du monde, à ce que j'ai vu.

— Non. Le tonnerre ne fait pas partie des sons que je catalogue comme "inhabituels" quand je dors. Donc, faut en vouloir pour que ça me réveille.

— Tu as de la chance.

— Nan, c'est une question de force des choses : ma chambre, chez mes parents, était juste sous le toit. Si j'avais commencé à me taper des nuits blanches à chaque fois que j'entendais le vent ou la pluie, c'est bon, j'oubliais le sens même du terme "dormir".

Je l'entends rire doucement. Puis à nouveau, vient ce silence si confortable entre nous.

J'attends.

Je sais pas trop ce que j'attends, mais je l'attends.

— Rendors-toi.

— … Et toi ?

Isumi rit à nouveau à voix basse, mi-gêné, mi-amusé.

— Je me connais. Je ne vais pas pouvoir fermer l'œil avant la fin de l'orage. … Inutile que tu veilles avec moi, Marmotte, ajoute-t-il avec un brin de malice.

Je sens mes joues s'empourprer aussitôt. Là, il abuse.

— _Va chier_.

Et je me roule dans ma couette, lui tournant ostensiblement le dos. J'assume parfaitement mon statut de paresseuse, mais malgré tout, ça ne l'autorise pas de me taquiner avec ça.

D'ailleurs, puisqu'on en parle, je trouve qu'en ce moment, il prend des libertés qu'il prenait pas avant. Et ce, de plus en plus. Va falloir que je me décide à mettre un "holà", avant que ça n'aille trop loin, et que ça fasse du mal à tout le monde.

Et vite…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"BIDIP ! BIDIP ! BIDIP ! "

Oh, connerie…!

— Shiiiiiin ! Réveil !

"BIDI…… ! "

Raaaaah ! Merci, mon Dieu. J'ai pas de cours à donner ce matin, je peux donc… me rendormir…

… de suite…

………

BLAM ! BLAM ! BLAM !

Oh, putain… ! C'est vraiment pas le jour…

— Isumi-kun !

Merde ! C'est Ashiwara en plus. Qu'est-ce qu'y veut encore ?

— Isumi-kun, tu es là ?

Vague grognement affirmatif dans mon dos, comme simple réponse.

— Isumi-kun, il est 8h moins vingt ! On n'attend plus que toi !

— Mmh… ?

Je devine plus qu'autre chose, Isumi tâtonner à la recherche de son réveil. Puis il y a un blanc, le temps qu'il arrive à décrypter le sens des chiffres sur le cadran digital.

— … MERDE !

Et je me ramasse sa couette sur la tronche.

Putain, le con…

Encore dans le coltard, je le vois attraper des vêtements propres en catastrophe.

— J'arrive, Ashiwara-san ! J'arrive tout de suite ! glapit-il en direction de la porte d'entrée. Donnez moi cinq minutes !

— Bon, très bien. On t'attend en bas.

— Oui, oui ! Très bien !

J'évite de peu le T-shirt lancé en boule en direction du lit –et accessoirement de ma tête-, alors qu'Isumi se déshabille en quatrième vitesse.

Otez-moi d'un doute : j'ai vraiment l'air d'une cible à dégommer ? Ou c'est une future "journée de merde" qui veut ça ?

— Ton réveil sonnait pas à 7 heures au départ ?

Même si ces paroles ressemblent plus à un grognement bougon et mal réveillé qu'à autre chose, ça n'en est pas moins une demande d'information qu'il lui est interdit d'ignorer.

— Si ! Mais je me suis rendormi ! K'so !

Et la porte de la salle de bain se referme sur lui avec fracas.

Purée… J'ai eu une sacré ellipse temporelle alors. Et lui aussi d'ailleurs.

Je me pelotonne à nouveau dans ma couette, bien décidée à me rendormir. Mais alors que je commence à somnoler méchamment, je ne parviens pas à retenir un petit rire.

Isumi est capable d'avoir une panne d'oreiller, comme n'importe qui.

Isumi est capable de jurer comme un charretier, quand il est vraiment contrarié.

Merci, mon Dieu : ce type est HUMAIN !

Oui, oui. Vous pouvez admirer les trois tonnes d'ironie de cette constatation. Ça n'a rien de méchant, mais c'est toujours très drôle de constater les petites aspérités de l'image lisse, qu'il affiche habituellement.

Un nouveau coulissement de porte m'arrache de ma torpeur.

Y'a pas moyen de pioncer en paix ici, bordel !

Avec un agacement à croissance exponentielle, je fusille du regard mon compagnon de chambre.

Trois secondes.

Après, j'explose de rire : Isumi essaye désespérément d'enfiler sa veste, de faire sa cravate, de mettre de l'ordre dans ces cheveux, et d'atteindre la porte de sortie… mais tout en même temps.

Et dire qu'il "pinaille" serait un sacré euphémisme.

— Holà, holà ! Stop. Deux secondes.

Je me lève et je le rejoins, alors qu'il s'est arrêté sous ma brusque injonction. Avec autorité, j'écarte ses mains de sa cravate.

— Laisse-moi m'occuper de ça.

Mon intervention semble le débrancher instantanément du 10 000 volts. Avec une lenteur que je qualifierais presque d'"interdite", voire d'"intimidée", il réajuste sa veste, et ordonne ses cheveux, me laissant les pleins pouvoirs pour ce qui est de son nœud de cravate.

— Voilà. Maintenant, file, tu vas être à la bourre.

— Je vais sauter le petit déjeuner, ça devrait me permettre d'être à juste l'heure. ( Il hésite un court instant et m'embrasse sur la joue. ) Merci.

— Hn. Vas-y et vite. Je veux me recoucher, moi.

Il rit en silence et m'obéit sans se faire prier.

— Itekimasu ! (¤1) lance-t-il en ouvrant la porte, et suivant la formule consacrée par ici.

— Hn. Iterashai ! (¤2) est ma réponse machinale.

Puis après une seconde, juste avant que la porte de la chambre ne se ferme tout à fait, j'entends un "Oyasumi nasaï" (¤3) franchement amusé.

Mon oreiller fuse et va s'écraser sur le battant, qui se referme précipitamment juste à ce moment-là.

— Dégage ! Crétin !

Et je perçois son rire clair en réponse.

Imbécile !

Trop vexée et trop à l'ouest pour avoir le courage d'aller rechercher mon oreiller-missile, je réquisitionne celui d'Isumi, bien décidée à profiter de mon heure de sommeil en rabe.

Et inutile de vous dire que je n'ai pas trop besoin de me forcer pour ça…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

J'arrive sur les lieux du congrès, aux alentours de dix heures. Et étant donné que je ne suis pas pressée par une quelconque obligation professionnelle, un : j'ai fait le trajet à pieds, deux : niveau fringues, je me la joue "touriste". L'ensemble sandales, mini-short et haut à petites bretelles, c'est quand même beaucoup plus confortable que le complet tailleur-jupe, escarpins.

Bon, ok, c'est pas la même "touch" non plus, mais ça, c'est bien le dernier de mes soucis.

Alors voyons voir… je suis censée trouver Yashiro d'ici une dizaine de minutes… ça me laisse donc juste le temps pour mon "sauvetage improvisé".

Je prends la direction du "box" où Isumi travaille. Aujourd'hui encore, il y a plusieurs spectatrices qui y sont. ( Il a toujours pas voulu me donner la solution à cette énigme, d'ailleurs, ce qui me contrarie de plus en plus. Mais bon. )

Je prends un seconde pour réunir mon courage, avant d'avancer résolument. A force de "pardon", "excusez-moi", j'arrive à me faufiler jusqu'à la table d'Isumi. Tiens ! Il a "un" élève pour une fois. Ça doit le changer des jours précédents.

— Salut !

Isumi relève la tête et me sourit :

— Enfin levée ? ( Grrrr ! Il va finir par m'entendre. ) Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

— T'as eu le temps de déjeuner, ce matin, finalement ?

— Non, grimace-t-il.

J'adresse une excuse à l'élève d'Isumi, et pose sur un bord de table une canette de thé et un sachet de papier contenant des beignets, achetés en chemin.

— Tiens. Et tu vas me faire le plaisir de prendre cinq minutes pour avaler quelque chose. 'Manquerait plus que tu nous fasses une crise d'hypoglycémie ou un truc dans le genre.

Il a un rire doux.

— Merci. Je me demande ce que je ferais sans toi.

— Pas grand chose, ça c'est sûr ! Bon, je te laisse. J'ai promis une revanche à Yashiro, ce matin.

— Tu ne restes pas un peu ?

— Nan, j'peux pas. Yashiro doit être en train de m'attendre. On se verra à midi, ok ?

Il acquiesce en silence.

Ouuuuuh ! Il fait la gueule, d'un coup ! Génial ! C'est de pire en pire cette histoire !

— A toute !

Je me carapate vite fait, pas très fière. L'orage monte, et c'est loin de me plaire. Mais pour l'instant j'ai pas encore trouvé de réponse satisfaisante au problème.

Oui, je sais. La fuite n'est jamais une solution glorieuse, mais tout de suite, j'ai pas mieux. En plus j'ai la vague impression de me faire écharper par des regards polaires.

Pourquoi tant de haine !

— Oy ! Salut Rin !

— Ohayô, Yashiro ! Ça va ?

— Prêt à t'en coller une sur le Goban, réplique le garçon avec un large sourire.

— Mais bien sûr ! _Et la marmotte, elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu_ !

— Nani ?

J'éclate de rire.

— Même si je te traduisais, tu comprendrais pas la référence. C'est pas grave, oublie ça. Moi aussi, je suis parée à conserver ma suprématie sur le Goban. Tu vas devoir t'accrocher, mon p'tit !

— La ramène pas comme ça, Chibi.

— Frimeur. Tout ça parce que tu flirtes avec le mètre quatre-vingt-cinq. Et le respect des aînées, alors !

— Chi-bi, me taquine-t-il de plus belle, alors que nous nous installons de part et d'autre d'un Goban libre.

— Tu vas couiner, mon chou.

Pas têtu pour deux sous, il me tire légèrement la langue, avant de faire _nigiri_.

Ce qu'il y a de bien, avec lui, c'est que c'est jamais prise de tête. Il est un peu soupe au lait sur les bords, c'est vrai. Mais si je le charrie, il se prive pas pour faire pareil. Et s'il se vexe, c'est plus par principe que parce qu'il prend mal mes vannes.

C'est des vacances de traîner avec Yashiro, plutôt que de traîner avec Isumi, ces derniers temps.

Yashiro joue une ouverture classique, après avoir récupéré Noir.

¤ 17-3 komoku ¤, m'indique tranquillement Saï.

Et là, je commence à rigoler toute seule : je viens d'avoir une idée à la con.

Pour une fois, je vais pas lui permettre de se la jouer peinard, à mon fantôme adoré.

Affichant mon plus beau sourire carnassier, je prends un malin plaisir à jouer ultra lentement…

… sur le Tengen…

… en plein milieu du Goban.

Long silence de mort, devant, et derrière moi.

¤ NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS ! ¤ explose Saï, l'air scandalisé.

¤ Roooh, allez ! C'est juste pour te faire réfléchir un peu. ¤

¤ ET LA STRATEGIE QUE J'AVAIS COMMENCE A METTRE AU POINT ? T'EN FAIS QUOI ! ¤

¤ Ben t'en trouves une autre, mon _Saï_-_chou _adoré que j'aime ? ¤

Et je lui fais de grands "chibi eyes" innocents.

Et il me cède dans un grognement, parce que c'est un cœur d'artichaut.

Dommage qu'il soit fantomatique, j'aurais bien aimé jouer les koalas en manque d'affection, sur lui, juste pour rire un peu plus.

Mais bon.

— Ok, d'accord, tu le prends comme ça, marmonne Yashiro dont l'attention vient de passer à dix crans supérieurs.

— Y'a pas d'enjeu, alors autant tenter des trucs tordus, tu crois pas ?

Il me jette un long regard et se marre silencieusement, avant de mettre une option sur un nouveau coin.

On s'absorbe tous les trois sur notre partie un bon moment, jusqu'au coup de téléphone qui fait sursauter tout le monde.

— Mais quelle idée de pas mettre son portable en vibreur, comme n'importe quel "gens" normal.

— Je t'emmerde, Rin, me contre élégamment Yashiro.

Nyaaaa ! Il m'éclate ce type.

— Mayu-chan ?

Et j'ai droit à un changement de voix phénoménal, alors que mon adversaire délaisse totalement notre partie, pour répondre à son coup de fil. Le ton rogue et habituel du gamin passe à une voix toute timide, toute douce, parfaitement typique du mec accro à sa nana.

Je gagatise lamentablement, comme toute fangirl "mère-poule" qui se respecte, devant tant de "mignonitude".

— Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule ! râle muettement Yashiro.

Je lui fais mon plus beau "Nyaaaaa ! Kawaiiiii ! " silencieux, histoire de le faire enrager encore plus.

Et je vous passerai les détails sur le geste que je récolte en retour.

Très chatouilleux, le petit, très !

Surtout quand il s'agit de sa copine.

Il m'éclate, j'vous dis !

Quand il finit par raccrocher, au bout de 5 minutes de coup de fil "guimauve", craquant à souhait, il commence à m'engueuler aussi sec, rouge d'embarras et de vexation.

Et moi, je me fiche d'autant plus de lui : Il est trop mimi !

— Viens prendre ta raclée sur ce fichu Goban ! vocifère-t-il en atteignant le seuil de saturation.

— Mais vi, moi aussi je t'aime, Yashiro.

— Riiiiiin !

¤ Rin, t'arrêtes, et on joue, ¤ ordonne fermement Saï, appuyant la demande d'un coup d'éventail fantomatique, sur ma tête.

Vous voyez bien, que c'est un "violent" refoulé, ce type ! Il me martyrise !

¤ Hmpf ! Je me plaindrai à mon syndicat. ¤

Saï ouvre des grands yeux remplis d'incompréhension.

¤ Te plaindre à ton quoi ? ¤

………

¤ … C'est pas grave, laisse tomber, ça serait trop long à t'expliquer… Je joue où ? ¤

Saï hoche un peu la tête, avant de m'indiquer le coup suivant, et nous reprenons enfin le cours de notre partie.

Résultat, près d'une heure et demie plus tard - il est tenace le petit Yashiro - :

— 21 mokus pour Blanc, sans le komi. Je pensais qu'il y avait plus d'écart que ça.

¤ Son Yose était très bon. ¤

— Ton Yose était très bon. L'air de rien, tu as pas mal grignoté l'écart.

— C'était pas encore suffisant… Ce qui fait 2 parties à 0, pour toi. Mon attaque était un peu faible sur le bord droit, non ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

On en profite donc pour se faire un commentaire rapide de la partie, même si nous sommes interrompus à un moment par Yoshikawa-san.

— On part pour le restaurant d'ici cinq minutes. Vous venez ?

— Ah… ! Non ! s'excuse aussitôt Yashiro. Mayuri n'est pas encore arrivée. Je lui ai promis que je l'attendais ici.

— Rin, je suppose que tu vas attendre qu'Isumi-kun en ait terminé ?

J'échappe un rire léger :

— Oui, évidemment.

Yoshikawa-san soupire un peu :

— Bon vous nous rejoindrez là-bas, alors. Je crains que les autres n'aient pas la patience de vous attendre.

Je ris d'autant plus belle, et Yashiro aussi.

— Je sais où est le restaurant, ça ne posera aucun problème de vous rejoindre plus tard, fait le garçon.

— Parfait. A tout à l'heure, alors. ( Il commence à s'éloigner, puis se ravise. ) Au fait ! Il faudra me montrer cette partie que vous êtes en train de rejouer. Compris, Yashiro ?

— Haï, senseï.

J'ai connu plus motivé…

L'ultime interruption de notre commentaire a lieu un peu moins de dix minutes plus tard, sous la forme d'un nouveau coup de téléphone. Cette fois, Yashiro l'avait bien mis en mode "vibreur" et du coup, il me fait un bond de trois mètres quand son portable lui signale l'appel.

Je me re-fous de sa gueule.

Il me ré-engueule. Puis il "re-guimauve" avec sa Mayuri.

— Elle m'attend à l'accueil, je vais la chercher, m'annonce-t-il ensuite, tout en commençant à ranger ses pierres.

— Ok ! Je passe attraper Shin et on vous rejoint là-bas, d'accord ?

— Ok, ça marche !

Et il se dépêche de filer.

Mmh… Il m'a l'air méchamment accroché. Elle a de la chance cette Mayu-chan… et j'espère qu'elle le sait ! Bon ! Trèves de rêvasseries. Allons récupérer l'autre sex-symbol, là-bas !

Une fois encore, je parcours le chemin qui mène jusqu'au lieu de travail d'Isumi.

Je le trouve négligemment appuyé contre le rebord de la table, en train de finir de boire le thé que je lui avais amené.

Et il est "négligemment"… à violer sur place.

………

MAIS DEBRANCHEZ CES PUTAINS D'HORMONES, QUELQU'UN ! ÇA COMMENCE A FAIRE, BORDEL !

— Me dis pas que tu viens seulement de petit déjeuner…

Pas de "coucou" gentil, ni rien : chuis pas d'humeur, tout de suite.

Il me fait son plus beau sourire, catégorie "désarment massif".

Je le hais. ( Voix intérieure énamourée. )

— Je ne te le dirais pas, parce que je ne l'ai pas fait. Mais j'ai un peu fait durer le thé, j'avoue.

— Il doit être froid.

— Et alors ? rit-il en me rejoignant. C'est pas le même plaisir…

Et sans prévenir, il se penche vers moi et m'embrasse sur la joue.

Et comme mon neurone est vachement plus fonctionnel que ce matin, cette fois, je réalise.

Putain… Deux fois en l'espace de quelques heures ? Alors que d'habitude, il est plutôt avare en contacts physiques ?

………

Y'avait un truc pas net dans le thé… !

… Nan. Ça explique pas ce matin.

………

………

Ou alors il s'est shooté avec quelque chose !

Pitié, n'importe quoi pourvu que ce ne soit pas parce qu'il a décidé de se lancer, et de voir comment je réagissais… !

En même temps, là… je réagis pas.

Mon neurone a du décider de me lâcher, une bonne fois pour toute…

………

Et je le comprends tout à fait… La lobotomisation, ça peut avoir du bon, dans certains cas.

Mais pas tout le temps.

— Nyo ? Shin ?

C'est dans des situations comme ça, qu'on se dit une fraction de seconde trop tard, qu'on aurait mieux fait de fermer sa gueule.

Isumi se tourne vers moi et une espèce de courant crispé circule entre nous.

— C'était pour te remercier. Pour le petit déjeuner, bredouille-t-il.

On va dire… que je le crois sur parole pour cette fois. Je ne relève pas, je ne veux rien relever. Je veux pas savoir…

………

JE SUIS DANS LA MEEEEEERDEUH !

— Bof, tu parles. Disons, que j'avais pas spécialement envie de voir débarquer les pompiers, tout ça parce que t'étais pas en état physiologique de supporter ta meute d'admiratrices.

Vous avez dit "cynique" ? Moi ? Naaaaaaan ! Je suis pire que ça !

Je le regarde droit dans les yeux.

J'attends.

Je compte même plus le nombre de perches que je lui ai tendues depuis le début du congrès. Mais cette fois encore, il l'ignore comme si de rien n'était.

Sérieux, va bien falloir que je commence à me poser LA question, à savoir : il me prend vraiment pour une conne, ou c'est juste une impression ?

— On mange où, aujourd'hui ?

— Yashiro est au courant. Il nous attend à l'accueil avec Mayuri, sa petite amie.

— Hmm hmm.

Et ben voyons…

Enfin… nous retrouvons Yashiro un peu plus loin. Il nous fait de grands signes, d'ailleurs, tout en discutant avec animation, avec une jeune fille en uniforme scolaire.

Sa fameuse Mayuri.

Je lance un joyeux "Konnichiwa !" alors que nous arrivons à leur hauteur. Une expression de surprise se peint sur les traits de la jeune fille.

Elle ne devait peut-être pas s'attendre à voir une occidentale parmi les joueurs de Go professionnels.

— Mayu-chan, je te présente Rin et Isumi-san. Rin, Isumi-san, voici Mayuri.

— Hajimemashite, Mayuri. Yashiro nous a beaucoup parlé de toi.

Mon "sourire qui en dit long", provoque une grimace contrariée chez ledit Yashiro.

Hin, hin, hin.

Mais Mayuri n'a pas l'air de m'écouter. Son regard reste figé au-dessus de mon épaule.

— V-vous êtes Isumi Shinichiro ? Le modèle photo ? articule-t-elle enfin, sans avoir l'air d'y croire elle-même.

………

………

Ouvrant des yeux grands comme ça, je me tourne vers l'intéressé.

Gné ? Il peut me la refaire en moins crispé, là ? Je suis pas sûre d'avoir bien tout compris.

Mais Isumi se contente de bloquer. Il bloque même plutôt _méchamment_. Et au passage, il affiche sa tête de mec "au pied du mur, et cherchant par tous les moyens de se tirer d'affaire, dans la fraction de seconde qui suit, de préférence".

Et pour une fois, je trouve pas ça craquant du tout. Au contraire, ça aurait même plutôt tendance à m'énerver.

Isumi me jette un regard affolé.

J'apprécie moyen.

— R-Rin ! J-je peux tout t'expliquer !

………

………

C'est une manière détournée pour me dire qu'il veut ma main sur la tronche ? Non ? Ah bon, je croyais. … Vous êtes sûrs, hein ? Parce que ça y ressemble vaaaachement, tout de même.

Je m'octroie un haussement de sourcil cynique.

— Ah boooon ! Tu veux m'expliquer maintenant ? T'es bien un mec, tiens !

Léger blanc. Isumi serre précipitamment les lèvres.

— Ecoute, Shinichiro. Je vais te faciliter les choses : je ne veux rien savoir. Alors économise ta salive, ok ?

— Mais…

Mon geste pour interrompre sa vague protestation, laisse un peu trop deviner la colère qui bouillonne en moi.

Au moins, il vient de me confirmer ce que je pensais : il m'a royalement prise pour une conne ! Mais, okay ! Okay. Pas de problème. C'est même plus la peine qu'il espère m'adresser la parole, maintenant. Même pour lui, il y a des limites à ce que je tolère !

— J'ai dit : Je. Ne. Veux. Rien. Savoir. Ne m'oblige pas à reformuler ça de manière moins polie.

Un long et lourd silence tombe entre nous. Me tournant vers Mayuri et Yashiro, je décide de faire un peu avancer les choses.

— Bon ! On va manger ? Je meurs de faim, moi !

De toute façon, c'est ou on se tire, ou je commence à faire une scène au beau milieu du hall.

Et je vous assure que vous n'avez aucune envie de me voir faire une scène en public.

Surtout vu l'état de colère noire dans lequel je suis.

Quand je pense qu'à un moment donné, ce matin, je m'étais dit que la journée s'annonçait super chouette… J'aurais eu mieux fait de me casser une patte, tiens !

_A suivre…_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

(¤1) : J'y vais

(¤2) : Bonne journée

(¤3) : Bonne nuit

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Reviews onegaï :3


	21. Atari

**Auteur :** Luinil Azurétoile

**Base :** Hikaru no Go Xover réalité

**Genre :** Heuuuu… Vous êtes vraiment sûr d'en vouloir un ? Bon, ok ! Délire total, alors ! Total et hystérique.

**Disclaimer :** ( Haaaan… Qu'est-ce que je peux détester ce truc… Mais bon, quand y faut, y faut ! )

_Luinil, voix ânonnante_ : Les-persos-de-HikaGo-ne-sont-pas-à-moi… ( Ayé, c'est fait. T-T )

C'est dommage quand même, j'aimerais beaucoup en avoir certains sous la main… # _bave copieusement_ #

En revanche, étant donné que Rin est à moi, on touche pas sans permission ! Hin hin hin !

**Avertissement :** Pour ceux qui ont pas vu/lu toute la série, SPOILERS MASSIFS ! Et pour les fans, désolée de décevoir : pas une trace de yaoi prévue, là dedans. -.-;;;

A part ça : attention, ficqueuse franchement atteinte, mwéhéhéhéhé !

**Résumé :** Mieux vaut éviter les pensées "ce serait bien, si...". Ce genre de chose se retourne systématiquement contre vous ! C'est ce qu'à découvert Rin à ses dépends. Elle qui s'était dit qu'avoir l'aide d'un fantôme tel que Saï, pour progresser au Go, pouvait être amusant, la voilà propulsée dans l'univers de HikaGo. Et hantée par ledit fantôme, par-dessus le marché ! Si encore, l'un comme l'autre, ils avaient une toute petite idée de ce qu'on attend d'eux...

**Notes techniques :** Les _paroles en italique_, c'est virtuellement "en français dans le texte", mdr.

Et celles entre ¤…¤, correspondent aux conversations mentales avec Saï. Valà, maintenant, vous êtes parés, yerk, yerk, yerk !

**Reviews :** Merci à Mich'Loinvoyant, Naera Ishikawa, Rynn, yuzu, Annava, Kethry, andgana, Kumagoro et Ilys pour leur reviews ! (Vous inquiétez pas, je réponds à chacun d'ici peu. ) Vous devriez plutôt m'engueuler, vu mon retard sur cette fic ! T.T

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Chapitre 19 :**_Atari_

Je me sens… humiliée… Pire que ça, même : J'ai l'impression d'être la pire abrutie que la Terre ait jamais portée. Sérieusement, j'espérais quoi ? Qu'il y ait un semblant de confiance entre lui et moi ? C'était pourtant pas tant demandé. Et ben apparemment, si !

¤ Rin… Fais attention à ce que tu joues… ¤

Saï me rappelle doucement à l'ordre.

Je jette un œil haineux en direction Goban et du superbe coup pourri et inutile que je viens de jouer. Je repousse rageusement les pierres sur le plateau, réduisant notre partie à néant.

— C'est pas la peine, j'arrive à rien !

Je bondis sur mes pieds et je vais me planter face à la fenêtre de la chambre pour regarder dehors. J'entends Saï soupirer dans mon dos, mais il n'insiste pas.

Vu la démonstration que je fais depuis midi, sur mon "adorable" caractère, il sait que ce serait une perte de temps d'insister. Sauf s'il tient particulièrement à en prendre plein la gueule.

Pour vous donner un ordre d'idée, j'ai été jusqu'à "tanker" la partie de cet après-midi. Je suis même allée jusqu'à prétexter que je pouvais pas jouer, parce que "je ne me sentais pas bien". Moi ! J'ai sorti ça, MOI !

Tu parles ! C'est surtout que j'allais finir par massacrer l'autre abruti en public, si ça continuait !

Avec un grondement de colère, je fais demi-tour et je m'empare de mon téléphone portable. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, j'ai composé le numéro de Lia.

Trois tonalités… elle décroche.

— _Je hais ce connard !_

Oui, je sais, on a déjà vu mieux en matière de "bonjour", mais je vous assure que rien que ça, ça fait un bien monstre.

« — _Aïe… ! Qu'est-ce que ce pauvre Isumi a encore fait_ ? » me demande mon amie après le temps de silence qui lui a été nécessaire pour coller les morceaux d'informations.

— _"Pauvre" ! Tu te fous de ma gueule, j'espère ! Ce salaud s'est bien fichu de moi, oui ! Je le déteste !_

« — _Holà, holà ! Refais-la moi, plus lentement. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, pour que tu te mettes dans un état pareil ?_ »

— _T'étais au courant !_

« — _Au courant de quoi ?_ »

— _De son autre "job" !_

« — _Ah ! Ça… Et bien… en fait… oui… ?_ » m'avoue-t-elle timidement.

— _Ah ouais ! Parce qu'en plus j'étais la seule à pas savoir ! Super ! Parfait ! Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit !_

Je visualise, très nettement, Lia en train de se ratatiner à l'autre bout du fil.

« — _Si tu veux… Isumi et Nase m'ont fait promettre de tenir ma langue… Comme t'es pas le genre à lire les magasines de mode et autres, à moins qu'Isumi t'en parle, tu devais pas être au courant…_ »

— _DE MIEUX EN MIEUX !_

« — _Non, mais tu sais, faut le comprendre, aussi…_ »

— _Le comprendre ! LE COMPRENDRE ! MAIS TU TE FICHES DE MOI ! ÇA VA FAIRE DEPUIS LE DEBUT DE CE PUTAIN DE CONGRES QUE JE LUI TENDS DES PERCHES GROSSES COMME ÇA ! IL EN A EU RIEN A FOUTRE ! ET QUAND JE DECOUVRE LE TRUC PAR ACCIDENT, LA, D'UN COUP, IL VEUT BIEN M'EXPLIQUER ! SI ÇA, C'EST PAS ME PRENDRE POUR UNE CONNE, JE SAIS PAS CE QUE C'EST !_

« — _Ecoute, je sais pas quoi te dire…_ »

— _NAN ! ÇA, JE VOIS BIEN !_

Et je raccroche brutalement, avant de me mettre à pleurer en silence. Au bout de deux minutes, je rappelle.

— _Désolée… Il fallait que ça sorte…_ je dis à Lia dès qu'elle re-décroche.

« — _Je comprends. Pas de soucis. Nase et moi, on lui a dit et redit qu'il était en train d'en faire une, mais il a rien voulu savoir. Il est du genre têtu, ton Isumi_. »

— _Et encore… tu l'as jamais vu bourré,_ je lui signale en riant faiblement.

« — _Je veux pas voir, justement. … Ça va, toi ?_ »

— _Là, ça va un peu mieux, vu que je me suis un peu passé les nerfs sur toi, mais c'est pas encore ça. Encore désolée._

« — _Pas grave, je t'ai dit. Si ça peut te soulager, perso, je laisse couler… Et en dehors de la crétinerie chronique de l'homme de tes rêves, il est bien, ce congrès ?_ »

— _Ouais, c'est plutôt sympa. Je passe mon temps à faire chier le monde, donc c'est fun._

« —_Tortionnaire_, » se marre Lia.

— _Hey ! Ils avaient qu'à pas me coller dans une interview publique, dès le premier jour ! Faut qu'ils assument, maintenant ! _

Nous gloussons en chœur. Ça me fait un peu de bien. Je lui donne ensuite quelques détails croustillants sur mes tortures Ashiwara-Saeki. Elle me répond des "_Roooh ! Les pauvres ! T'as pas honte ?_" absolument pas crédibles, entre deux fou-rires. Elle me donne quelques nouvelles de Tokyo, du fait qu'elle réquisitionne toute la bande, les uns après les autres pour qu'ils l'aident au magasin en attendant que je rentre.

« — _Oh ! D'ailleurs, faut que je te montre quelque chose ! T'as ton ordi portable ?_ »

— _Oui._

« — _Branche le wifi, je t'envoies un truc. Tu vas trop craquer._ »

J'obéis, un rien curieuse. Au bout de quelques minutes, je reçois un mail de Lia avec une image en pièce jointe.

— _Ça y est. J'ai._

J'ouvre la pièce jointe. Une photo numérique envahit l'ensemble de mon écran : Waya, en train de dormir bien tranquillement, pelotonné sur le canapé de Lia, avec le chaton roulé en boule contre lui. Genre : les clones.

« — _Alors ?_ »

— _Nyaaaaa ! _Kawaiiiiiiiiii _! Y sont trop meugnons ! T'as fait quoi, pour arriver à ça ? Tu l'as shooté ?_

« — _Du tout ! Je l'ai juste embarqué pour une journée "rangement de livraisons" massive. Il a passé son temps à trimbaler des cartons, alors disons qu'il était un peu claqué à la sortie. Je lui ai offert le repas, le soir, et du coup, il s'est payé une petite sieste sur canapé pendant que je faisais la bouffe. Aki a adoré ! Et moi, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sortir l'appareil pour immortaliser le truc_. »

— _Tu. M'étonnes. Sérieux, celle-là, j'aurais bien envie de la faire imprimer, taille poster. Y sont trop choupinouuuuus !_

Oui, je sais, je gagatise. Vous auriez la photo sous les yeux, vous feriez lamentablement pareil.

« — _Déjà fait_, m'annonce Lia d'un air fier, _mais je lui ai pas encore montré_. »

— _Pfff… Même pas drôle…_

La porte de la chambre s'ouvre à ce moment, livrant le passage à mon colocataire. Il marque un temps d'arrêt en me trouvant vautrée en travers des futons, le PC devant moi et le téléphone greffé à l'oreille.

On s'observe en chiens de faïence, sans décocher un mot.

« — _Rin_ ? »

Je me détourne avec une moue franchement hautaine et méprisante.

— _Nan, c'est rien. Juste "l'autre" qui vient de rentrer._

Lia échappe un minuscule "_ouch_" à l'autre but du fil. Puis elle ajoute :

« — _Evite de l'égorger, hein ? Ça ferait désordre…_ »

— _T'inquiète, t'inquiète… L'égorger serait encore trop doux._

J'entends la porte de la salle de bain coulisser et, quelques instants plus tard, le bruit de l'eau qui coule s'élève.

Je finis de fusiller mon forfait avec Lia pendant un bon moment et j'en oublie un peu mes envies de meurtres au premier degré.

Au bout de presque une demi-heure, Isumi consent à émerger de la salle de bain. Genre, tenue minimum, à savoir : juste une serviette autour de la taille.

Ne venez pas me dire que c'est pas de la provocation pure et simple.

J'ai bien envie de lui faire une réflexion acide, comme quoi il "abuse sérieusement".

Putain oui, j'en meurs d'envie.

Je crève d'envie de le pousser à allumer la mèche pour pouvoir lui balancer ses quatre vérités à la figure.

Mais d'un autre côté, j'ai toujours trouvé que l'ignorance pure et simple faisait encore plus de mal.

Donc, je fais "comme de rien" et je continue à papoter bien tranquillement avec Lia. Accessoirement, j'en profite pour aller ranger le malheureux Goban en vrac, histoire de m'éloigner un peu plus d'Isumi et des placards à fringues.

« — _Bon, faut que je te laisse, va falloir que je m'occupe un peu des clients. Mais si jamais y'a quoi que ce soit, tu m'appelles, ok_ ? »

— _Oui._

« — _Et souviens-toi : pas de meurtres en dehors de la juridiction de Tokyo _! »

J'échappe un léger rire.

— _Promis. Bisous._

« — _Bises, et à plus_ ! »

Elle raccroche et je me retrouve sans excuse pour éviter le tête à tête avec Isumi.

Je retourne à mon pc, sans desserrer les dents et je lance voir IGS, des fois que "Zelda" soit en ligne sur le serveur international. Il n'y est pas, mais dans les deux minutes après l'arrivée de "Kage", les propositions de parties envahissent mon écran.

¤ Une partie, ça te dit, Saï ? ¤

¤ … ¤

¤ Saï ? Réponds surtout pas, quand je te parle. ¤

¤ Je pense… que ce n'est pas le moment… ¤

¤ Hein ? ¤

Je lève les yeux de mon écran et tombe sur Isumi, qui s'est accroupi face à moi et qui attend en silence que je veuille bien m'occuper de lui. Je retourne à mon écran, les lèvres pincées.

¤ Quel niveau tu veux, Saï ? 7e dan ? A tiens ! Y'a un 9e dan américain qui te défie. Ça te branche ? ¤

¤ Rin, soupire-t-il. C'est très impoli, ce que tu fais… ¤

¤ Rien à foutre. ¤

Le fantôme soupire encore, avec un hochement de tête attristé.

— Rin ?

Je reste silencieuse, me contentant de diriger un regard noir vers mon ordinateur.

Isumi réprime à moitié son soupir.

— Ashiwara-san et Saeki-san nous invitent à déjeuner en ville, ce soir…

— Quelle heure ?

— D'ici une heure et demie, me répond-t-il, en jetant un œil discret à sa montre. ( Il laisse passer un temps de silence. ) Tu…

— Je vais prendre une douche et je vais me changer, dis-je pour clore à toute conversation.

Je mets mon ordinateur hors tension et je me lève pour aller prendre une tenue propre. Moins d'une minute après, je m'enferme dans la salle de bain, ignorant obstinément le regard bleu-noir qui me suit.

Je fais durer la douche au maximum, avant de rester un bon moment devant le miroir pour décider du doublé coiffure-maquillage gagnant, de ce soir.

D'un côté j'ai limite envie de la jouer "pouffe-aguicheuse", juste pour le faire enrager. De l'autre… à part pour certaines occasions en boîte, c'est définitivement pas mon style.

J'échappe un soupir désabusé.

Autant rester comme d'habitude. Si je veux vraiment le blesser, j'ai d'autres moyens à disposition.

Je relève rapidement mes cheveux en un chignon flou et opte pour un maquillage discret.

— Rin ? Tu es prête ?

— Deux secondes, j'arrive, je réponds en finissant d'appliquer soigneusement une touche de mascara.

Après une dernière vérification rapide de l'ensemble, je quitte la salle de bain. Isumi m'attend, fin prêt, vers la porte. J'attrape mon sac à main, vérifie qu'il n'y manque rien et je le rejoins.

— On peut y aller.

Il hoche la tête en silence, le visage impénétrable. Au moins autant que le mien, d'ailleurs.

Isumi me guide jusque dans le hall de l'hôtel. Un peu surprise, je constate l'absence de Saeki et d'Ashiwara. Je le fais remarquer à mon compagnon.

— Ils m'ont dit de les retrouver au restaurant, me répond Isumi. Ils voulaient voir des choses en ville, je crois.

— Ah…

Nous marchons jusqu'au métro. Durant tout le trajet et jusqu'à notre arrivée, nous n'échangeons pas une parole.

C'est extrêmement pesant. Finalement, je regrette de ne pas avoir laissé éclater ma colère quand nous étions tous les deux à l'hôtel. Parce que là, je suis en train de bouillonner de plus en plus, intérieurement. Et quand ça va exploser, ça va vraiment faire mal.

— C'est un restaurant spécialisé dans les Sukiyaki, m'explique Isumi, qui semblait vouloir meubler notre silence, alors que nous quittons le métro pour les rues du centre.

— Hn.

— Un excellent rapport qualité-prix, d'après Yashiro.

— C'est lui qui l'a conseillé ?

— Haï…

Cool ! On est morts alors ! … Nan, je plaisante, me faites pas une tête pareille. Je suis persuadée que Yashiro est au point, pour ce qui est des bonnes adresses culinaires d'Osaka.

— Tu aimes ça, si je ne me trompe pas… tente Isumi.

— Ouais. Ça peut aller.

Sous-entendu : lâche-moi, maintenant.

Le message passe parfaitement et il n'insiste pas.

— C'est ici, m'indique mon compagnon après un bon quart d'heure de marche et de nombreuses consultations de son plan.

Nous entrons et Isumi va discuter à mi-voix avec un serveur. Je jette un petit coup d'œil indifférent à la carte.

C'est marrant : une espèce de mauvais pressentiment ne me lâche pas, depuis que nous avons quitté l'hôtel.

— Si vous voulez bien me suivre… annonce poliment le serveur.

Il nous pilote jusqu'à une table discrète, tout au fond de la salle.

Une table pour deux personnes…

Pas quatre.

Deux.

Je marque un arrêt brutal et jette un regard noir de colère à Isumi. Il me tend une main apaisante, m'invitant à m'asseoir.

— Rin… S'il te plaît… murmure-t-il tout bas.

— Non. C'est pas ce qui était prévu.

Ma voix est un grondement sourd et furieux. Le serveur bat en retraite discrètement, prenant comme excuse d'aller "chercher les menus".

— Je t'en prie… insiste le brun.

Je regrette plus qu'amèrement d'être dans un lieu public. Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, j'aurais volontiers piqué une crise. L'espace d'une seconde, j'hésite à le planter là, comme un con.

Mais j'ai aucune idée du trajet retour.

… Penser à prendre un plan, la prochaine fois…

Je repousse sa main tendue et je m'assoie, lui laissant bien voir toute l'étendue de ma "contrariété". Il s'installe face à moi. J'ouvre aussitôt les hostilités, incapable de juguler mon ressentiment et ma déception. Je siffle méchamment :

— Je pensais pas que tu serais capable de me prendre pour une conne deux fois dans la même journée !

Il sursaute et affiche une expression blessée, comme si je l'avais giflé.

Dieu sait que c'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque.

— Je n'ai jamais fait ça ! proteste-t-il à mi-voix.

Je me prépare à répliquer, mais le serveur revient avec les menus. Isumi les écarte d'un petit geste gêné et prend commande de deux "bœuf sukiyaki". Le serveur note ça, avant de s'éloigner. J'attends qu'il soit hors de portée de voix, avant de lancer :

— Ça c'est un truc qui me fait toujours marrer : c'est les différences de définitions qu'il y a systématiquement entre toi et moi !

Isumi grimace légèrement.

— Ne sois pas si cynique…

— Je suis ce que je veux. Et de toute façon, c'est ou ça, ou je te pique une crise de colère et d'hystérie en plein milieu du resto. Tu préfères quoi !

J'ai carrément craché ces derniers mots. Plus je parle, plus la pression accumulée dans l'après-midi se démène pour exploser.

Il ne répond rien, se bornant à baisser les yeux.

Ça me met encore plus hors de moi. Je VEUX qu'il me réponde ! Je VEUX pouvoir lui jeter à la figure à quel point ça m'a fait mal de découvrir qu'il m'avait menti !

— Juste pour vérifier : le fait de dissimuler une partie de sa vie à une soi-disant "copine", sachant que tout le reste de la bande le savait, et je dis bien "toute la bande", puisque Lia était au courant aussi, tu appelles ça comment !

— …

— Je sais pas, je pensais qu'on était un minimum "amis" et t'as demandé expressément à Lia, et aux autres aussi, je suppose, de rien me dire à propos de ce deuxième "job" ! Parce que c'est bien ce que c'est, hein ? Un boulot en plus de ta carrière pro ! Haha ! Je suis vraiment trop naïve comme nana ! Tu t'es bien payé ma tête, bravo !

— Laisse-moi t'expliquer…

Il tend une main pour essayer de prendre la mienne. Je me dégage aussitôt.

— Oh non ! Non. Tu ne me touches pas ! C'est hors de question ! Et je me contrefous de tes explications ! Pendant près d'une semaine, je te les ai demandées, ces explications et tu m'as envoyé paître à chaque fois ! Et maintenant que je sais ce qu'il en est, tu voudrais te justifier ! Sûrement pas ! C'est trop facile !

Il se tait toujours me lançant un long regard de chien battu.

Putain, je vais vraiment finir par le gifler !

— Est-ce que t'as la moindre idée de ce que ça peut… !

— Rin ! Ecoute-moi !

Je me tais brutalement et le dévisage avec surprise.

C'est pas tellement le fait qu'il ait brusquement élevé la voix qui m'a prise de court. C'est plutôt les émotions que je crois deviner dans cette voix qui m'ont arrêtées.

Là, tout de suite, c'est même plus "pas en mener en large", pour lui.

………

Ok, maintenant, j'ai le droit de paniquer…

On s'observe en silence un instant.

— Je te présente mes plus humbles excuses, dit-il, à mi-voix, détournant légèrement les yeux. Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça, je t'assure…

Je ne réponds rien, un peu "pas à l'aise".

— Tu veux bien… me laisser une nouvelle chance de m'expliquer ? … S'il te plait… ? demande-t-il d'une voix à la fois tendue et anxieuse.

Je croise à nouveau son regard. Un regard attristé et rongé de remords.

Je suis physiquement incapable de rester en colère face à un regard pareil.

Je hoche légèrement la tête, signifiant que "oui, je veux bien l'écouter".

Le serveur revient avec notre commande à ce moment-là laissant le temps à Isumi de préparer ce qu'il va me dire.

Toutes considérations mises à part, ce "bœuf sukiyaki" sent extrêmement bon, en tout cas.

— Je regrette vraiment, tu sais ? murmure Isumi à voix basse, une fois que nous sommes de nouveau seuls. Et Lia et Nase m'avaient bien assez prévenu, mais tu comprends… j'avais peur de t'en parler… avoue-t-il dans un souffle.

Je m'étonne :

— Peur ? Mais de quoi ?

Il se racle un peu la gorge, mal à l'aise.

— Ce boulot m'a joué assez de tours par le passé… Je ne voulais pas qu'il t'influence…

Je n'arrive pas à réprimer ma grimace amusée.

— M'influencer ? Sérieux ? Je vois pas en quoi !

Il se force à sourire, mais je sens bien que cette réaction un peu moqueuse l'a blessé.

— En général, quand une fille apprend que je suis "modèle-photo", ça…

Il hésite, cherchant la bonne formulation.

— … ça lui fait limite péter les plombs ? je propose à mi-voix.

Il rit silencieusement.

— Je n'irai pas jusque là, mais c'est vrai que son comportement envers moi a tendance à changer beaucoup. … Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça avec toi. Parce que… je sais comment tu peux être, des fois, quand il s'agit de "mecs", ajoute-t-il avec un rire mi-gêné, mi-amusé.

Je pique du nez vers mon bol de riz, les joues en feu.

— Bon, et après, je grogne. Tu vas pas me faire croire que tu fais la gueule quand tu as une jolie fille sous les yeux.

Il sourit avec indulgence.

— Non. C'est vrai. Je suis juste… plus discret que toi ou Nase.

— Notre but n'a jamais été d'être discrètes, quand on mate les mecs dans la rue, je lui signale obligeamment, avec un petit sourire. On sait être discrètes aussi, si nécessaire.

C'est vrai quoi : si je le matais ouvertement, LUI, j'en aurais carrément plus entendu parler !

Il rit en silence, avant de reprendre une expression sérieuse.

— Si je ne t'ai pas parlé de ce travail parallèle, au début, c'est parce que je voulais que tu t'intéresses au joueur de Go, et uniquement à lui. Tu comprends, c'est ce que je suis : joueur pro. Mais dès que j'en viens à la partie "modèle-photo", les filles occultent totalement mon travail premier, alors qu'il est le plus important pour moi… Les photos, c'est juste un truc pour arrondir mes fins de mois… Alors… je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça avec toi… ( Il marque un silence. ) Ensuite, si j'ai continué à ne rien dire, c'est parce que je savais que tu te fâcherais quand tu découvrirais ça… et que j'avais peur de perdre ton amitié…

Il cherche mon regard et esquisse un petit sourire hésitant.

— T'es vraiment bête, des fois, tu sais ? que je lui dis carrément. Le joueur de Go, je le connais depuis longtemps et je sais aussi depuis un bail, que je l'adore. Ça aurait rien changé que tu me parles de ton autre job. T'aurais pu être éboueur, ça m'aurait fait ni chaud, ni froid. ( Je reste pensive un instant. ) Remarque, c'est pas tout à fait vrai : maintenant que je suis au courant, j'ai un super moyen de te faire tourner en bourrique. Et je te jure que tu vas en baver.

Il rit en silence et attrape un morceau de bœuf entre ses baguettes. Je l'imite presque aussitôt.

Après quelques minutes à manger tranquillement, je lui demande :

— Sérieusement, comment tu t'es débrouillé pour atterrir dans ce milieu ?

Il prend le temps d'avaler avant de me répondre :

— Totalement par accident, en fait. A mes débuts en tant que professionnel, je n'avais pas tout à fait de quoi être autonome, financièrement. Donc, comme pas mal de joueurs, je cherchais un travail à faire, en plus de ma carrière, mais… je ne trouvais rien qui m'allait…

— Et ?

— Et puis un jour, un type m'a accosté, dans la rue, en disant que j'étais exactement ce qu'il cherchait. Il ne m'a pas lâché, jusqu'à temps que j'accepte sa carte de visite et que je lui fasse la promesse que je réfléchirais à sa proposition d'entrer dans son agence en temps que modèle.

— Ce que tu as fini par faire.

Il rit doucement :

— Oui. Mais j'avoue avoir hésité énormément. … Nase m'a encouragé à accepter, de toutes ses forces. … Ma copine de l'époque aussi… ( Il grimace d'un air gêné. ) Finalement, j'ai décidé d'aller voir au moins une fois, par curiosité. On a discuté contrat et fait quelques prises… Et j'ai fini par me prendre au jeu. Ça me changeait du monde du Go.

— Hn. Tu m'étonnes.

— Ce que j'avais pas prévu, en fait, c'était tout le côté "succès".

Je m'étrangle de rire avec une gorgée d'eau.

— Nan, c'est sûr : un beau gosse avec ta classe, pour peu que les photos soient un tout petit peu à son avantage, n'avait parfaitement aucune chance de déclencher des vagues d'hystérie parmi la gent féminine !

— Ça n'a rien de drôle ! proteste-t-il rouge d'embarras, hésitant pourtant à rire également.

— Si ! Moi je trouve. T'as été un tout petit peu naïf sur ce coup-là, Shin !

Cette fois, il abandonne et se met à rire avec moi.

Finalement, je ne regrette pas ce repas, même s'il m'a un peu prise en traître. J'en aurais appris de belles sur son compte, au moins !

Quand nous quittons le restaurant, un peu plus tard, j'ai complètement oublié que je lui en voulais à mort, il y a seulement quelques heures.

Il est agaçant comme garçon, hein ?

— On est pas très loin du château d'Osaka. Ça te dit d'aller voir ? me propose Isumi, le nez dans son plan de la ville.

— Pourquoi pas. Allons-y !

On rame un bon moment avant de retrouver la station de métro et la bonne ligne pour nous emmener, mais finalement, on parvient à se retrouver sur la route du parvis. La foule est dense. Un peu trop à mon goût d'ailleurs. C'est bien pour ça que je m'attache religieusement aux pas d'Isumi. Si je le perds de vue deux secondes, je suis foutue de toute façon.

Enfin quand je dis "religieusement"… je devrais plutôt dire "difficilement", parce que l'autre là, devant, il trace plus ou moins sans s'inquiéter de savoir si je suis ou non.

Rappelez-moi pourquoi je suis accro, déjà ?

Je joue des coudes pour rattraper le brun et me porter à sa hauteur. Je ronchonne :

— Tu pourrais m'attendre, au moins.

— Ce n'est pas de ma faute, si tu traînes, me taquine-t-il.

Je lui fais ma plus belle grimace outrée.

Il rit de nouveau.

Y m'agace quand il fait ça !

Il s'empare fermement de ma main.

— Comme ça, au moins, je suis sûr de ne pas te perdre.

………

Oyo… ! Là, je le sens mal.

_Je vois pas pourquoi. C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'il fait ça_, me fait remarquer ma petite voix intérieure, acerbe comme d'habitude.

De quoi tu te mêles, toi ! Je t'ai demandé ton avis !

_Pas particulièrement, mais je te le donne quand même, vu que tu t'as vraiment l'air d'aimer les œillères, que tu gardes depuis le début… _

Je t'ai dit que je voulais pas savoir !

_Oh, moi je dis ça… N'empêche que ça a toujours été comme ça : là où les autres t'attrapent par l'épaule ou par le bras, dès qu'il s'agit de te traîner quelque part, lui ça a toujours été le poignet, voire carrément la main. C'était quand même louche, non ? Alors t'es un peu gonflée de t'en inquiéter que maintenant._

… Je t'emmerde, tu le sais ?

_Oui. Mais je te rassure, je le vis très bien !_

Même ma voix intérieure m'aide pas. C'est vous dire si c'est la loose !

………

………

Bon ok ! Ça serait de l'hypocrisie acharnée si je m'entêtais à soutenir que j'apprécie pas le truc. Mon seul problème… c'est ce qui va se passer ensuite…

_Arrête de te prendre la tête pour pas grand chose !_ chantonne ma voix intérieure, reprenant la sacro-sainte réplique de Lia. _C'est pas une occasion qu'on a deux fois dans sa vie !_

Mouais… ça c'est sûr.

— On est arrivé, regarde !

La voix d'Isumi m'arrache à mon véhément débat intérieur.

Je lève les yeux sur le château. C'est… waaaah…

Y'a pas d'autres mots.

Ben ouais, je suis assez "vieilles pierres". Et comme je sais que c'est pas le cas de tout le monde, je vais pas vous ennuyer plus longtemps avec ça. N'empêche que si un jour vous êtes à Osaka et que vous avez du temps à tuer, allez faire un tour au château, ok ?

En attendant, nous, on en profite pour flâner.

Lia préciserait "en amoureux".

Et je crois que je pourrais difficilement la contredire sur ce coup-là.

Je sais pas trop quoi penser.

Je préfère pas savoir ce que je veux penser.

Une légère traction sur mon bras me force à m'arrêter.

— Tu m'en veux toujours ?

— Mmh ? De quoi ?

Oui : je suis à l'ouest grave, tout de suite. J'ai d'autres choses à m'inquiéter, que voulez-vous.

— De t'avoir menti par omission.

— … Si. Encore un peu.

— …

— C'est pas agréable de réaliser à quel point tu as aussi peu confiance en moi, tu sais ? Mais bon… je peux comprendre aussi que tes expériences passées aient pu te refroidir. … N'empêche que ça fait mal au cœur.

— Je sais. Je suis désolé. ( Il esquisse une petite grimace embarrassée : ) Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour me faire pardonner ?

Là, à froid, il m'en pose une.

………

Je suppose qu'il vaut mieux que j'évite de lui parler des fantasmes délirants qui sont en train de me traverser l'esprit à vitesse grand V. Alors, on va rester au stade de départ : pas d'idée. Je verrais bien si je trouve un truc intelligent plus tard.

— Pour l'instant, je ne sais pas, mais je réfléchirais à la question.

Je fais mine de reprendre ma route et de vouloir le tirer derrière moi. Il me retient.

— Il y a autre chose… que tu as dit tout à l'heure…

Il laisse sa phrase en suspend et affiche un léger sourire ailleurs.

Quelque chose… ? J'ai dit quelque chose, tout à l'heure ? …… My God ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore pu sortir comme énormité, moi !

— J'ai dit un truc… ?

Et là, vous sentez la fille pas à l'aise et qui se dit qu'elle en a encore fait une, le seul problème étant, qu'elle a oublié quoi.

— Oui, oui. Tu as dit un truc…

Demi-pas en avant qui le rapproche de moi.

Alerte ! Alerte ! Mayde mayde ! Il affiche une mine ultra-sérieuse et en même temps amusée : c'est pas bon siiiigne !

— Ah. J'ai dit un truc. … Quoi…?

— Un truc… à propos d'un joueur de Go, que tu adorais…

J'ai dit ça, moi ? J'ai dit ça moi. PUTAIN DE MERDE, J'AI VRAIMENT DIT ÇA ! Je hais ma grande gueule, qui oublie une fois sur deux de se connecter à mon cerveau avant de sortir une phrase !

Histoire d'encore moins améliorer les choses, j'ai super chaud, d'un coup.

— Hn… Et… ?

— J'aimerais bien avoir quelques détails là-dessus…

( Couinement intérieur ) Ça y est. Chuis foutue !

Mon cerveau tourne à tout allure… mais totalement à vide.

— Hmm… est la seule chose intelligible que j'arrive à sortir.

J'essaye de convaincre cet abruti de cerveau d'être productif, là, maintenant, tout de suite.

Mais rien.

Une longue sensation froide dégouline brusquement le long de mon dos.

— Aaaaah !

Je m'agrippe aux épaules d'Isumi, surprise, et je me réfugie contre lui pour me soustraire au froid glacial qui glisse sur ma peau.

Deux bras m'enlacent aussitôt.

— Rin ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

………

………

¤ Saï. Je te hais, avec un grand H. ¤

Le fantôme sifflote, l'air de rien, l'innocence la plus pure et la moins crédible possible sur le visage.

¤ Et je fais quoi, moi, maintenant ? ¤

Mais le revenant m'ignore, gloussant bêtement derrière son éventail.

¤ Connard ! ¤

¤ Oui, je sais. Moi aussi, je t'aime. ¤

………

Ce garçon est influençable à un point… c'est affligeant…

— Rin !

Et Isumi qui panique toujours. Je me sens rougir de manière alarmante. J'ai pas de justification crédible à donner au fait que je viens de lui sauter au cou.

— Si je te dis… Tu vas te foutre de moi.

Isumi ouvre de grands yeux.

— Essaye toujours, propose-t-il, gentiment, beaucoup plus calme, tout à coup.

— … Y'a un truc froid qui vient de me passer sur le dos…

— ……

— ……

— ……

— Je t'avais dit que tu me croirais pas…

Il rit silencieusement.

— Un truc froid… ?

Son ton laisse entendre clairement, qu'il se moque de moi. Je le fusille d'un regard vexé.

Un long frisson me parcourt quand une main chaude vient se poser entre mes omoplates.

Un petit ange passe.

— C'est vrai. Ta peau est gelée, souffle le brun, à la fois surpris et inquiet.

Il frotte doucement mon dos.

Heu… Ouais, mais non. C'était pas prévu au programme, ça. Et j'ai du gagner cinquante degrés d'un coup, par sa faute, en plus !

— Hum… Shin ?

— Mmh ?

— On est au milieu de la rue, là, tu sais ?

Je vais finir par me consumer sur place, c'est sûr. En plus, y'a pleins de gens qui nous regardent : j'aime pas çaaaaaa !

Léger silence que je qualifierais d'un rien "tendu".

— Et alors ? finit-il par dire.

— Ben… C'est un peu gênant… comme situation… ?

— Les gens doivent se dire qu'on fait un joli couple et qu'on a de la chance. C'est tout.

Ah… Ah oui… Ça a le mérite d'être direct, au moins.

— Heu… oui… C'est possible…

Petit sourire taquin de sa part. Jamais bon pour mon matricule, quand il commence à l'afficher.

— Les hommes doivent m'envier d'avoir une petite amie comme toi…

WOOSH !

Je passe en mode "tomate trop mûre et que l'on a oublié en plein cagnat, par-dessus le marché".

Qu'est-ce que je vous disais…?

J'essaye de parler, mais articuler un son, c'est trop me demander pour l'instant.

— Tu ne dis rien ?

Il me charrie visiblement.

Oh Dieu, ce qu'il m'énerve !

— J'étais juste en train de me dire, que les femmes –pour peu qu'elles soient tes fans- doivent être en train de verdir de jalousie de me voir dans tes bras, comme ça, et qu'elles n'auraient sûrement rien contre le fait de me tuer, là, maintenant, tout de suite. … Je suis pas sûre d'apprécier l'idée, tu vois ?

Mon ton est clairement vexé.

Il rit une nouvelle fois.

— Arrête de te payer ma tête, c'est pas drôle.

— Excuse-moi, rit-il. Excuse-moi. Mais tu es tellement… Je t'adore…

Il a lâché ça, comme ça. Pas de manière indifférente. Plus… comme s'il n'avait pas fait gaffe à ce qu'il disait et qu'il avait sorti ça par accident.

Silence crispé, alors qu'on réalise l'un et l'autre la portée de ses paroles.

— Tu… tu as encore froid ? bredouille Isumi, un peu mal à l'aise, essayant désespérément de meubler.

_Vas-y, ma fille ! Fais péter ta mauvaise foi ! C'est maintenant ou jamais !_ beuglent mes deux consciences, la bonne et la mauvaise, dans un chœur parfait.

— Oui… Encore un peu, dis-je dans un chuchotement.

L'air de rien, je me suis un peu plus blottie contre lui.

Oui, je sais ce que vous allez encore me dire : je sais pas ce que je veux. Et ben, vous essaierez de me la refaire "bonnes résolutions dues aux dimensions qui nous séparent", quand un mec dans son genre vous tient dans ses bras, comme ça, et que ses petits chuchotements à l'oreille vous donne l'impression que le moindre centimètre carré de votre peau se ramasse une bonne série de décharges électriques, en un temps record !

Y'a des trucs contre lesquels on peut pas grand chose…

Isumi affiche un demi-sourire soulagé et ses bras se resserrent autour de moi.

Cette fois, on peut vraiment parler de "câlin en règle".

Atari Shin, pas vrai ?

— Rin… chan ?

— Mmh ?

— Que fait-on ? On…

— Si tu as l'intention de me proposer de rentrer, après que l'on se soit tapé tout le trajet pour venir jusqu'ici, je te jure que je t'étrangle.

Je le sens sourire dans mon cou.

— Alors je ne propose pas… Si on continuait ?

— Là, d'accord. Je te suis.

Nous reprenons notre route, main dans la main.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Notre balade s'éternise, jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. Quand nous arrivons en vue de notre hôtel, nous marquons simultanément un temps d'arrêt. Isumi échappe un toussotement gêné.

— Il vaudrait peut-être mieux… ne pas s'étendre sur l'évolution de notre relation… tu ne crois pas ? Je ne tiens pas à avoir Ashiwara-san et Saeki-san en permanence sur le dos.

J'acquiesce dans un léger grincement de dents.

— Moi non plus.

Nos mains se séparent tout naturellement.

Nous finissons notre chemin dans une espèce de silence complice, mais une fois arrivés dans le couloir qui mène à notre chambre, nous tombons sur…

— Isumi-kun ! Justement, nous te cherchions !

… notre éternel duo gagnant…

Ashiwara m'a tout l'air d'être un peu parti. Saeki… probablement pas beaucoup mieux.

— Les autres n'attendaient plus que toi. Rin-chan, tu nous excuses, soirée entre hommes.

Oulà, mon dieu. Ça veut tout dire.

— Bon. Amusez-vous bien, alors. Je vais me coucher.

Du coin de l'œil, je surprends la grimace absolument "pas d'accord sur l'idée" d'Isumi. Mais il est coincé de chez coincé. Et si il fait la tentative du "je préfère aller me coucher", ça risque de faire louche.

Isumi me fait des grands yeux de chiot implorants, grimaçant un "au secours" silencieux, alors que Saeki et Ashiwara l'entraînent contre son gré, mais qu'ils le traînent malgré tout.

Oui, mais non, Shin. On a dit qu'on ne disait rien sur notre relation. Je peux pas te couvrir sur ce coup-là.

Je lui fais un léger "au revoir" de la main.

Oui, je suis sadique.

Et : oui, j'aime assez ça.

A demie morte de rire devant ses déboires, je regagne la chambre 2071, avec la délicieuse impression d'être sur un petit nuage.

Une vraie gosse, je suis bien d'accord avec vous. Mais j'ai beau me répéter ça, j'arrive pas à me convaincre de redescendre sur Terre.

C'est trop bieeeeeeeen !

J'esquisse deux ou trois pas de danse en fredonnant le refrain de "The Right Kind of Wrong" (¤1) avant de me laisser tomber sur les futons, sagement repliés.

On vient de me greffer définitivement un sourire crétin sur les lèvres, c'est sûr.

Et si j'appelais Lia ? Ou Nase ?

………

Naaaaaan ! Sûrement pas ! Juste par esprit de contradiction, je vais les faire mariner un peu. Elles seront mises au courant plus tard…

… parce qu'il y a un truc que je veux vérifier avant.

Je me redresse, adressant un sourire lourd de suspicion et de connivence à Saï.

— Mon petit Saï adoré, dis-moi… Qu'est-ce que Lia t'as promis, pour que tu te mêles de ce qui ne te regarde pas… ?

Le revenant se fige et me fait un sourire forcé et clairement mal à l'aise.

Grillé !

¤ Qu'est-ce qui te permet de dire, ça ? ¤

Mmmh… Fait intéressant : il ne nie pas. Il ne sait vraiment pas mentir, le pauvre.

— Et bien… le fait que, en temps normal, tu es tellement à cheval sur les principes, l'éducation et tout ça… qu'il est tout bonnement impossible que tu ais eu l'idée, tout seul, de me jeter sciemment dans les bras d'Isumi…

Grand sourire carnassier.

Saï se ratatine un peu plus derrière son éventail. Je susurre, d'une voix dangereusement douce :

— Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a promis ?

Petit couinement gêné que je n'arrive pas à décrypter.

— Plus fort, Saï, j'ai pas bien entendu.

¤ Elle m'a dit… que si tu "sortais" enfin avec Isumi-kun, tu serais sûrement moins stressée, et donc, que j'aurais sûrement moins de mal à te faire jouer au Go, parce que tu serais plus détendue et plus heureuse. Elle m'a dit aussi que ce serait peut-être une bonne idée, si je t'aidais un peu à te décider… ? ¤

Roooh, la petite futée. Elle a osé le prendre par les sentiments. C'est pas gentil, ça.

— Moui… Effectivement… Dis-moi, Saï… à tout hasard… Lia t'as parlé de ce qui risquait de se passer ensuite ?

Il prend un air surpris.

¤ Non. Il doit se passer quelque chose ? ¤

C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait…

— Question suivante… Saï, tu as déjà eu une petite copine ?

¤ Ara ? ¤

Ah oui. Le problème de l'évolution des vocabulaires.

— Une fiancée, Saï, si tu préfères. Une amante.

Il marque un temps d'arrêt… avant de virer à l'écarlate.

¤ De… ! De quoi tu te mêles ! ¤ s'insurge-t-il, l'air choqué.

………

Otez-moi d'un doute soudain…

— Saï… Tu serais pas mort "vierge", quand même ?

Je sais ! Je sais : la formulation était très mauvaise. Beaucoup trop directe ! Mais c'est sorti tout seul, c'est pas de ma faute !

Il ouvre et referme la bouche en silence, trop estomaqué pour me répondre. Puis il explose :

¤ MA VIE PASSEE NE TE REGARDE EN RIEN, QUE JE SACHE ! ¤

— Non, Saï, non, c'est vrai. Je suis désolée, j'aurais jamais du te poser les choses comme ça. Excuse-moi !

¤ ET POUR TA GOUVERNE, NON, JE NE SUIS PAS TOTALEMENT IGNORANT DES CHOSES DE LA VIE ! ¤

— Okay, okay ! C'est bien ! Tu as juste réfléchi au fait que tu allais être le spectateur forcé de tout ce qui va se passer entre Isumi et moi, à partir de maintenant ?

Silence.

S'il avait pas encore pris le temps d'y réfléchir, cette fois, c'est fait. Il finit par échapper un petit "oh", mal à l'aise.

— Surtout que tu sais, les mœurs ont beaucoup évolué, tout ça…

¤ Evolué ? Comment ça ? ¤

— Notre époque est beaucoup plus… libérée… ?

Il hoche la tête, attendant la suite avec attention.

— Et donc, on attend rarement d'être marié avec son partenaire, pour avoir des relations sexuelles avec lui.

Finalement la manière directe c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux.

Nouveau silence. Saï devient pivoine, alors qu'il réalise tout ce que cela implique.

¤ Tu… n'as quand même pas l'intention de… ¤

Oooooh que si ! J'en ai tout à fait l'intention ! Pas tout de suite, évidemment, mais à un moment ou à un autre, oui ! Je suis majeure et vaccinée après tout !

— Saï, je vais par rester à le regarder dans le blanc des yeux, toute la journée. Et je doute que lui aussi. Y'a bien un moment où ça finira par arriver.

¤ Mais, mais non ! Je ne veux pas, moi ! C'est extrêmement gênant, pour moi ! ¤

— Ça, il fallait y réfléchir avant, mon cher Saï.

¤ Mais… ! Lia ne m'avait pas parlé de tout ça ! Ça change tout ! ¤

— Peut-être, mais maintenant, c'est trop tard… Et tu vas devoir faire avec. ( Il échappe un couinement désemparé. ) Et laisse-moi te dire une chose… si jamais… tu as le malheur de faire quoi que ce soit qui puisse nous déranger… je te jure… que je demande à Lia de t'exorciser sur le champ…

Il pâlit, pour autant que ça lui soit possible.

¤ Tu… Tu n'y penses pas ! Comment tu feras pour rentrer chez toi, sans moi ! ¤

— T'en fais pas, je me débrouillerais… !

Grand sourire sadique.

¤ Onegaaaaaaï ! Je veux plus que tu sois avec Isumi-kun, maintenant ! Je ne veux pas avoir à subir çaaaaa ! ¤

— Trop. Tard. Mais tu es prévenu, maintenant.

Il commence à me cajoler et à verser de grosses larmes de crocodile pour essayer de me faire fléchir. Mais il devra bien accepter que maintenant, c'est sans espoir : Il est impossible de faire céder une fille accro !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

La porte s'ouvre et se referme presque en silence, mais c'est assez pour me réveiller. Et je profite pleinement du choc sourd et douloureux d'un pied en chaussette rencontrant par inadvertance un coin de valise, au détour d'un pas à l'aveuglette.

Merde, quelle cruche ! J'ai tout laissé en vrac au milieu de la chambre !

— Itaï ! fait le grognement furieux et étouffé à l'encontre de mon malheureux bagage.

Mon pauvre Isumi ! Je suis désolée !

—Allume la lumière.

— K'so… Je t'ai réveillée ?

— Y'a des trucs pour lesquels j'ai le sommeil ultra-léger. ( Je me pelotonne sous ma couette pour éviter à mes fragiles pupilles de s'en prendre plein la tronche. ) Allume la lumière, Shin, j'ai laissé un certain bordel, quand j'ai fait mes bagages, tout à l'heure. Et je crains pour tes orteils.

— Hn, grogne-t-il.

Ça, c'est un signe de fatigue, ou je ne m'y connais pas.

Une lumière électrique et crue inonde la pièce. Je reste planquée au fond de mon lit, à moitié endormie. J'entends Isumi s'agiter un peu du côte de la salle de bain, puis de celui des armoires. Au bout d'un moment, la chambre est replongée dans le noir, et il vient s'allonger près de moi. Il échappe un long soupir las. Puis un mot. Simple, et dénué d'émotions :

— Traîtresse.

J'étouffe un demi-gloussement. Ce qu'il y a de bien avec lui, c'est qu'il est toujours très clair.

— Il fallait savoir. On a dit "silence radio", j'ai fait "silence radio". De quoi tu te plains ?

— Ils m'ont cuisiné pendant TOUTE la soirée !

— Et tu as craqué ?

— Pour qui tu me prends… ils étaient déjà tous à moitié ivres quand je suis arrivé.

— Et ben alors ? Il est où le souci ?

— Le souci, c'est que j'ai pratiquement pas dormi la nuit dernière, qu'une bonne partie de la journée a été horrible, qu'ils m'ont fait boire aussi, bref, que c'était un vrai cauchemar.

Il bouge un peu, dans mon dos, se tournant vers moi. Ça s'agite encore un peu… Son bras se glisse sous ma couette, pour se poser en travers de ma taille.

Avant même que j'ai compris ce qui se passait, je me retrouve transformée en nounours d'appoint.

Isumi échappe un nouveau soupir, qui a tout du bougonnement de petit garçon fatigué :

— Je suis mort…

Oui. Et moi, je vais pas tarder à mourir d'embarras, aussi. Le coup de "reconvertir l'autre en peluche pour la nuit", c'était à moi de le faire, pas à lui !

Une vague odeur d'alcool flotte dans l'air.

— Tu es ivre ?

— 'M'ont fait boire, je te dis, grogne Isumi.

Fouyaaaah… ! Ça a l'air sérieux. Genre, le vrai mec qui vient de se prendre une vraie cuite. De quoi foutre en l'air tous vos idéaux de prince charmant !

J'étouffe un petit rire et il ronchonne de plus belle :

— C'est pas drôle ! ( Non, non. C'est sûr ! ) Rassure-moi : dis-moi que t'as un truc contre le mal de crâne, pour demain.

— Oui, j'ai. Toujours.

— Je t'aime… soupire-t-il.

………

Et ben ! Bonjour la déclaration d'amour !

J'étouffe un début de fou-rire. Puis :

— Hey, Shin, dis-moi… ( Silence ) Shin ? …… Shi-iiiin ?

Un ronflement sonore s'élève pour toute réponse.

………

J'explose de rire aussi sec, mais ça ne réveille absolument pas le prince aux bois dormants.

Oh putain, les vaches ! Ils me l'ont vraiment pas raté !

_A suivre… _

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

(¤1) : sur la bande originale de "Coyote Ugly".

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Reviews onegaï :3


	22. Jamais l’appareil quand il faut…

**Auteur :** Luinil Azurétoile

**Base :** Hikaru no Go Xover réalité

**Genre :** Heuuuu… Vous êtes vraiment sûr d'en vouloir un ? Bon, ok ! Délire total, alors ! Total et hystérique.

**Disclaimer :** ( Haaaan… Qu'est-ce que je peux détester ce truc… Mais bon, quand y faut, y faut ! )

_Luinil, voix ânonnante_ : Les-persos-de-HikaGo-ne-sont-pas-à-moi… ( Ayé, c'est fait. T-T )

C'est dommage quand même, j'aimerais beaucoup en avoir certains sous la main… # _bave copieusement_ #

En revanche, étant donné que Rin est à moi, on touche pas sans permission ! Hin hin hin !

**Avertissement :** Pour ceux qui ont pas vu/lu toute la série, SPOILERS MASSIFS ! Et pour les fans, désolée de décevoir : pas une trace de yaoi prévue, là dedans. -.-;;;

A part ça : attention, ficqueuse franchement atteinte, mwéhéhéhéhé !

**Résumé :** Mieux vaut éviter les pensées "ce serait bien, si...". Ce genre de chose se retourne systématiquement contre vous ! C'est ce qu'à découvert Rin à ses dépends. Elle qui s'était dit qu'avoir l'aide d'un fantôme tel que Saï, pour progresser au Go, pouvait être amusant, la voilà propulsée dans l'univers de HikaGo. Et hantée par ledit fantôme, par-dessus le marché ! Si encore, l'un comme l'autre, ils avaient une toute petite idée de ce qu'on attend d'eux...

**Notes techniques :** Les _paroles en italique_, c'est virtuellement "en français dans le texte", mdr.

Et celles entre ¤…¤, correspondent aux conversations mentales avec Saï. Valà, maintenant, vous êtes parés, yerk, yerk, yerk !

**Reviews :** Merci à Lainseray, Snitchychan, Kanrya et Naera Ishikawa pour leur reviews !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Chapitre 20 :**_Jamais l'appareil quand il faut…_

Un son devenu habituel et familier par la force des choses, met fin à la tranquillité de mon sommeil de plomb.

"BIDIP ! BIDIP ! "

Je hais ce réveil…

"BIDIP ! BIDIP ! BI… SHKRABAM ! "

Je me redresse à moitié, tellement surprise que j'ai du mal à croire ce qu'il me semble avoir entendu.

Mais si : Trois mètres plus loin, l'instrument de toutes mes tortures fume pathétiquement, incapable d'émettre le moindre de ses horripilants sons.

Ici repose feu le réveil-matin merdique d'Isumi.

— Nice shoot ! Il affiche un superbe encéphalogramme plat, maintenant !

Grognement d'ours mal léché à droite. Une main émerge de sous les couvertures, pour m'y attirer à nouveau.

Me revoilà réquisitionnée comme peluche préférée…

Je le croyais pas si "câlin" comme garçon. Ou alors c'est le fait qu'il est pas en forme, qui accentue le truc. C'est possible aussi.

Je tente une technique féminine éprouvée depuis la nuit des temps, fasse à un homme grognon pour cause de gueule de bois : la douceur.

— Shin… ?

— Mmrrr…

— On a un train à prendre aujourd'hui… tu te rappelles ?

— Mmh…

On va prendre ça pour un "oui".

— Ta valise n'est pas faite.

— Mmrrr…

Ça, ça veut dire que c'est pas un programme qui l'emballe…

— Shin… tu sais que le paracétamol dans la salle de bain n'a aucune chance de venir jusqu'à toi avec ses petites pattes… ?

Un rire silencieux agite ses épaules. Son visage émerge de l'oreiller dans lequel il était enfoui et il me sourit.

Whoaaaaa… !

— Même en lui demandant gentiment ?

— J'en ai peur.

Il rit doucement. Puis sa main se pose doucement sur ma joue.

— Ohayô, murmure-t-il, dans un petit sourire.

Nyaaaaa ! C'est bon, il a tout gagné là. Je suis intérieurement passée à l'état de crème liquide.

Je ronronne presque un petit "_bonjour, toi_… "

Et comme tous bons crétins romantiques qui se respectent, on reste une bonne minute à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, avec un petit sourire idiot.

Abattez-nous : on est désespérants.

N'empêche que je pourrais rester une éternité comme ça, nichée sous les draps contre lui, avec son pouce qui caresse doucement ma joue. Même si là tout de suite, on a pas précisément le temps…

— Shin… ? fais-je dans un chuchotement.

— Hm… ?

Son visage se rapproche du mien, - Wahou ! J'ai tout gagné ce matin, moi aussi, on dirait !- et il m'embrasse doucement sur le front… (¤1)

………

………

………

Gné ? Et… Et c'est tout ! Juste un petit bisou comme ça ! Hé ho ! Expliquez-moi où est-ce que j'ai raté un truc ! Officiellement, on a fini par se caser ensemble hier soir, non ? Et là, tout de suite, c'est limite si j'ai pas un panneau en néon rose fluo flashy en train de clignoter à tout berzingue au-dessus de ma tête, clamant haut et fort : "Bon-jour ! Je suis un joli petit rouleau de printemps qui ne demande qu'à être bouffé ! " Et… Et… ! Et rien… !

Mais… Mais merde ! J'ai fait quoi au ciel, moi !

Pendant ce temps, Isumi est repassé en mode "dodo" ou presque. J'hésite entre les termes "mignon" et "pathétique", du coup.

Boarf allez… il est trop craquant quand même !

Je m'échappe discrètement des draps et de ses bras, provoquant un grognement bougon mais pas plus vigoureux que ça.

Suite à un passage éclair dans la salle de bain, je reviens vers le brun, lavée, habillée et accompagnée d'un verre de paracétamol tout frais ! Isumi qui a fini par s'asseoir pour émerger, esquisse un petit sourire reconnaissant à mon encontre.

— Je vais jeter un œil à ce que font Saeki et Ashiwara-san. Si déjà toi, tu es dans cet état, je crains pour leur état à eux.

Il glousse sans rien ajouter. Apparemment, il ne se fait pas plus d'illusions que moi.

— Bon, j'y vais !

Et je vais plaquer innocemment un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

Et là, entre le temps où il se dit "wahou !" et le moment où ses neurones finissent par connecter pour se dire "heu, faudrait peut-être que je la retienne, là !", moi, j'ai eu le temps de me barrer dix fois.

Bon. En l'occurrence, je me barre qu'une seule fois, mais c'est pour vous donner un ordre d'idée de son temps de réaction, tôt le matin, avec une bonne vieille cuite dans les pattes. Ça fait peur, hein ?

Pas grave ! Ça lui apprendra à être plus vif la prochaine fois. (Grand sourire crétin et fier.)

Je crapahute dans les couloirs et l'ascenseur pour rejoindre la chambre que partagent Saeki et Ashiwara-san. Une fois devant la porte, je ne me gène pas pour frapper franchement dessus.

— Ashiwara-san ! Saeki ! C'est l'heeeeureuh !

Comment ça, ça s'entend trop que je jubile sur place d'avoir à les tirer du lit sans ménagement ? Mé-euh ! Ashiwara est bien venu me faire chier hier matin. Chacun son tour !

N'entendant aucun bruit dans la chambre, j'en remets une couche niveau tambourinement, mais sans succès.

Ah ben merde alors…

J'avise une jeune femme de ménage un peu plus loin, dans le couloir.

— Bonjour ! Excusez-moi… Est-ce que je peux vous emprunter votre pass ? J'ai deux amis à moi qui dorment encore et si ça continue on va rater notre train.

Elle hésite clairement, mais j'insiste poliment et elle finit par céder et par m'ouvrir la porte de mes deux "collègues".

— Dômo arigatô ! je m'exclame avant de m'engouffrer dans la pièce en braillant un "OOOOOOOOY ! DEBOUT LES MECS !" tonitruant.

Et je me fige aussitôt face au spectacle qui se tient devant moi. On aperçoit pas trop bien les choses. Ça peut se résumer en un tas de couvertures… bras… membres… gens… entremêlés sur l'un des deux futons individuels que compte la chambre.

Ça bouge un peu et ça grogne pour protester, parce qu'il faut bien l'avouer : je fais pas dans la dentelle niveau réveil.

………

………

Putain comment j'en reviens pas ! Ils ont fini par se la faire cette nuit de débauche, ces deux-là !

Avec des gestes lents, je tâte inutilement ma poche. Hé ben non, j'ai ni appareil photo, ni portable dernier cri à portée de main…

POURQUOI EST-CE QU'ON A JAMAIS LE BON MATERIEL QUAND IL FAUT ! C'EST FRUSTRANT A LA FIN ! J'AVAIS UNE SUPER PHOTO COMPROMETTANTE A FAAAAAIRE !

Une tête finit par se redresser lentement pour me dévisager avec un air de taupe myope.

Saeki a du mal…

Je n'arrive pas à retenir le large sourire qui a fleuri avec une lenteur implacable sur mon visage, au fur et à mesure que je prenais note de la situation sous mon nez.

Trop. Fort.

Avec une certaine jubilation intérieure, j'assiste à la lente prise de conscience du jeune homme.

La taupe a cligné des yeux deux ou trois fois, puis une dernière loooongue fois, histoire d'être bien sûr… et enfin une petite lueur de compréhension commence à vaciller au fond des iris noirs de Saeki. Son regard balaye prudemment autour de lui, pour mettre des images sur ce qu'il croit percevoir au toucher. Nouveau blanc, le temps de constater que "oui", les informations de ses deux sens concordent.

Enfin, il connecte le neurone et se mange une bonne décharge électrique.

Il se dégage rapidement et sans douceur de sous les draps, avec un glapissement de pucelle outragée, écrasant quasiment Ashiwara au passage. Ce dernier proteste dans un vague grognement et puis je vois à sa tête, qu'il commence à réaliser lui aussi que le fait que Saeki l'écrase à moitié, en cherchant à sortir du lit, ne devrait PAS faire partie des choses normales.

— Rin ! C'est pas du tout ce que tu crois ! s'écrie Saeki avec un temps de réveil d'avance sur son compagnon de chambrée.

J'évite d'éclater de rire, me contentant d'une espèce de rictus hilare.

— Je crois pas. Je crois rien du tout, moi.

Puis j'ajoute après une pause :

— Vous êtes assez grands pour faire ce que vous voulez, après tout…

J'ai pas pu résister, j'avoue…

— SORS DE CETTE PIECE TOUT DE SUITE !

"Pucelle outragée", c'est le bon terme…

Je me carapate sans demander mon reste, en rigolant comme une tarée.

Leur rappeler qu'ils ont des valises à faire et un train à prendre, ça serait un peu "tirer le diable par la queue", je crois. Tant pis : j'aurais raté ce qui vient de se passer pour rien au monde.

J'aime le gars responsable du sénar' de ma vie ! (¤2 ) Mwahahaha !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ça va bien faire trois heures… mais je suis toujours en train de me marrer toute seule, à chaque regard que je tourne vers Saeki et Ashiwara. On est sur le quai de gare, en train de dire au revoir à nos amis d'Osaka, et moi je continue de jouer avec ma vie.

— T'es sûre que ça va, Rin ? finit par s'inquiéter Yashiro.

Je pourrais lui répondre « c'est rien, c'est les nerfs » mais c'est loin d'être ça. Isumi rigole en silence. ( Je lui ai fait un vague topo, vu que je suis revenue dans notre chambre pour m'écrouler de rire. ) Saeki et Ashiwara montrent les dents.

Et avec leurs mines de déterrés, l'effet « menaçant » est loin d'être efficace.

C'est bon ! Là, je suis repartie pour dix minutes au moins ! Obligée de faire un vague aller-retour train/groupe d'amis pour essayer de me calmer.

— Oy, grogne Yashiro, occupé à me taper la discut' à ce moment.

— Gomen, que j'arrive à articuler dans un gloussement.

— Non mais franchement… soupire le garçon d'un air blasé.

Tout à coup, il m'attrape par le coude, la mine plus sérieuse, pour me forcer à me rapprocher de lui.

Je râle à mi-voix :

— Hey… !

— Ça s'est arrangé avec Isumi-san ? me demande-t-il tout bas.

………

… Ben merde alors. Il s'inquiète de ça ?

— … Oui, ça s'est arrangé… Il fait partie des gens à qui je peux pas refuser grand chose. Alors lui faire la tête longtemps…

Il me relâche avec un soupir de soulagement.

— Ouf ! Mayuri va pouvoir arrêter de s'en faire. Elle s'en voulait à mort d'être la cause de votre dispute.

— … Alors c'est pour ça que tu as filé l'adresse de resto à Shinichiro ? Tu voulais réparer sa bourde ?

Il a un petit sourire embarrassé :

— Ben… entre autres… et puis, ça me faisait de la peine de voir Isumi-san tourner en rond comme une âme en peine. Il en avait gros sur le cœur, hier, je t'assure.

— … Ah… ?

En même temps, pour qu'un mec qui connaisse à peine Shinichiro "ma spécialité c'est d'intérioriser au max ce que je ressens" Isumi dise ça, c'est qu'Isumi devait EFFECTIVEMENT déprimer à mort.

Ça, ça va me faire culpabiliser un moment…

— Disons… que j'ai un peu étudié ses parties quand j'ai appris qu'il venait. On est du même niveau en Dan, il y avait des chances qu'on se rencontre pendant le tournoi amical… Ça a été le cas hier… et sa partie a été vraiment minable.

Minable ? MON Isumi, "minable" ! Mais tu vas la prendre ta raclée, toi !

¤ Rin. Du calme s'il te plaît, ¤ me tempère Saï, stoïque.

— Ça se voyait qu'il n'avait pas la tête à ce qu'il faisait, continue Yashiro sans paraître remarquer mon regard noir. J'aurais jamais dû l'emporter avec un tel écart. Alors après… c'était pas trop difficile de deviner ce qu'il avait, surtout vu la manière dont tu as tout planté hier après-midi.

Il me fait un petit sourire embarrassé et qui marque pourtant qu'il est sûr de ce qu'il avance.

Ok… Merci… J'ai de quoi culpabiliser pendant des semaines, maintenant !

— Il l'avait cherché, c'était bien fait pour sa gueule… dis-je dans un grognement.

Yashiro esquisse ce qui ressemble à un sourire indulgent.

— Faites bon voyage, dit-il.

— Tu diras au revoir à Mayuri de notre part ? Et au passage, tu lui présenteras mes excuses : j'ai pas été d'une compagnie super agréable hier.

— Sans problème. Et toi, promets-moi une revanche le plus tôt possible.

— T'as Internet ? Tu connais IGS ? On se fait ça quand tu veux !

Et je me fais le petit plaisir de lui faire la bise pour lui dire au revoir.

Bien sûr, je m'attendais à le surprendre et à l'embarrasser mais au lieu de ça il en profite pour me glisser tranquillement à l'oreille :

— Prends soin d'Isumi-san, ok ?

Je le dévisage avec méfiance. Il me sourit d'un air mystérieux.

— Message de Mayuri, conclut-il avec un léger haussement d'épaules.

— Ah ha… !

Forcément, venant d'une fille, ça me surprend qu'à moitié. Vu la manière dont on s'est engueulés hier avec Isumi, elle ne pouvait pas interpréter les choses autrement. Le pire étant… qu'elle est tombée juste.

— Dis-moi… Sérieusement… Vous n'êtes vraiment pas ensemble… ?

Yashiro tâte le terrain, l'air de rien. Sa Mayuri a l'air de discuter beaucoup avec lui…

— Si on te demande, tu diras que t'en sais rien, je réponds dans un demi-sourire.

Il me rend le même : message passé.

Ils auront de quoi commérer tous les deux, comme ça.

— Rin, dépêche-toi ! me hèle Isumi depuis la porte de notre voiture, alors que le sifflet du chef de gare retentit pour annoncer le départ imminent du train.

— Yep ! A un de ces quatre, Yashiro ! Au revoir tout le monde !

Je file vers le train et j'y grimpe en une seconde. L'espace d'un instant, le bras d'Isumi enserre ma taille, avec l'excuse officielle de m'aider à monter.

Officieusement… c'était juste pour pouvoir en profiter sans en avoir l'air…

Qui a dit que je m'en plaignais ?

Notre trajet de retour vers Tokyo ne fait pas beaucoup de vagues. Il faut dire que les deux "wookies" mal léchés qui nous chaperonnaient, Isumi et moi, ont passé leur temps à somnoler. On a été tranquilles bien que pas tout à faits "libres". Ça ne nous a pas empêché d'échanger des regards qui en disaient très longs, quand nous étions sûrs que nos deux compagnons pionçaient.

Mais ça restait une situation terriblement frustrante.

En plus ces cons avaient colonisé les deux places fenêtres, nous forçant à être face à face pendant tout le voyage. Et sans même une table au milieu pour pouvoir se faire du pied discrètement.

J'aurais du me douter que j'avais épuisé mon quota de chance pour les vingt prochaines années…

Dans le meilleur des cas, évidemment.

Je suis donc relativement "contrariée" au moment où je mets le pied sur le quai familier de Nagoya.

Enfin… frustrée…

Ça vous ferait sourire si je vous dis qu'Isumi a l'air d'être dans le même état que moi ? Et oui, même son calme légendaire a des limites.

Ashiwara et Saeki ? Oh, ils vont bien. En dehors du fait que leur gueule de bois se voit à trois kilomètres, évidemment !

— Je te dépose, Rin ? marmonne Saeki.

Il évite soigneusement de parler plus fort afin de ne pas contrarier sa migraine lancinante.

Sa question vous surprend peut-être, mais à l'aller, il était passé me prendre chez moi. Logique qu'il propose la même chose au retour.

— Non, merci. C'est gentil. Je vais prendre le métro.

— Tu vas en avoir pour des heures. Ça ira plus vite avec ma voiture.

— Oui, mais si je monte avec toi, je vais stresser inutilement, vu ton état. Je veux nous éviter à tous les deux un trajet insupportable : je suis chiante au possible si je stresse en bagnole. Tu voudras me tuer au bout de cent mètres.

— Même si ça veut dire trimbaler ta valise sur tout le trajet en métro ?

— Je t'assure que oui. Mais merci quand même.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas pour elle, Saeki-san, je prends également le métro. Je la raccompagnerais, annonce tranquillement Isumi.

— C'est pas vrai que tu vas remettre ça… Je suis majeur, vaccinée et capable de me ramener chez moi toute seule.

Je grogne pour la forme.

— Et moi, je suis d'un naturel inquiet. Je te raccompagne.

Le ton ne me laisse aucune possibilité de discussion.

Je soupire donc, pour faire style de rendre les armes.

— On se voit mardi chez Morishita-sensei ?

— Ok, Saeki-san, sans problème. A bientôt j'espère, Ashiwara-san.

— Avec grand plaisir, Rin-chan. ( J'entends comme un léger grincement de dents à ma droite. ) Quand tu veux !

… Isumi va faire péter ses plombages, si ça continue…

— A bientôt, Isumi-kun.

— A bientôt, Saeki-san. Ashiwara-san…

— Isumi-kun, sourit Ashiwara de son habituel air affable.

Sur un dernier signe de la main, nous nous séparons d'eux. Au moment de disparaître au milieu des autres voyageurs, nous entendons la voix taquine d'Ashiwara qui lance :

— Bon retour, les amoureux !

— Tout pareil, vous deux ! que je lui renvoie du tac au tac, y réfléchissant à peine.

Isumi explose de rire à côté de moi. La foule nous avale, protection idéale contre d'éventuelles représailles. J'entends à demi le « RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN ! » outragé que beugle Saeki, tel le veau moyen.

Aaaaah ! Je les aime, tous les deux !

Isumi me sourit et sa main se glisse distraitement dans la mienne, alors que nous descendons l'escalier d'accès vers le métro.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

C'est dingue comme les habitudes tiennent à peu de chose. On s'est fait des soirées en tête à tête en tout bien tout honneur un nombre incalculable de fois. J'ai aussi arrêté de compter le nombre de fois où Isumi m'a raccompagnée jusqu'à ma porte, après un dîner dans un resto sympa.

Sauf que c'est la première fois qu'il tient ma main comme ça. Et que ça change tout.

D'habitude on discute de tout et de rien. Ce soir… y'a pas besoin…

Je suis navigue entre quiétude et impatience.

_Cool, ma fille : Tu l'as, il va pas se barrer tout de suite_, me signale d'un air stoïque ma petite voix intérieure, un rien fatiguée. _Alors zen !_

Nous arrivons devant mon appartement et je dois relâcher à regret les doigts d'Isumi, le temps de trouver mes clés et d'ouvrir ma porte.

Puis je me retourne vers lui, un peu hésitante.

— Hum…

La situation reste bizarre pour mon côté rationnel. Et puis le changement de relation est non négligeable. Et…

… ses lèvres se posent tranquillement sur les miennes.

Mon activité cérébrale tombe brutalement et officiellement à zéro. Que mes scrupules ou quoi que ce soit qui me retienne encore aillent se faire foutre, après tout !

Il est à moi.

— Tu voulais dire… ?

— Rien en dehors de "embrasse-moi"…

— A tes ordres…

Nouveau baiser… Et le côté "gentil" de la chose prend la porte très rapidement.

Je verrais pas trop d'inconvénients à ce que ce beau brun passe la mienne, d'ailleurs…

¤ Mais, mais ! Vous faites quoi, là ! ¤ s'insurge une voix que j'aurais bien aimé oublier.

¤ On se dit au revoir, Saï. Tu vois bien. ¤

¤ Avec la langue ! ¤

Je manque de peu d'exploser de rire face à son ton scandalisé.

¤ T'es vraiment trop mignon, Saï. ¤

Je me blottis contre Isumi pour rire contre son épaule.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Je le devine en train de sourire.

— Rien. ( J'improvise une excuse. ) Je pensais aux autres qu'il va falloir affronter demain.

— Ah oui… ça… ( Il commence à m'embrasser dans le cou. ) On peut leur passer ceci sous silence ? Si Waya apprends ça, je vais en entendre parler pendant une éternité.

— Pareil de mon côté. Les filles vont me tanner pour avoir les détails.

— Et je voudrais juste…

— … être tranquille…

— … pour le moment.

On rit à mi-voix.

¤ Saï, tu es tenu au silence aussi, ça va de soi. ¤

¤ J'avais bien compris, ¤ me rétorque le fantôme, choqué.

Et je l'entends continuer de grommeler alors qu'Isumi et moi on continue à se dire au revoir pendant toute la demi-heure qui suit.

_A suivre… _

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

(¤1) : oui, j'aime particulièrement faire chier mon monde et surtout la faire chier ELLE ! Mwahahahahaha !

(¤2) : voui, moi aussi je l'aime bien. :D

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Reviews onegaï :3


	23. La dure loi du silence

**Auteur :** Luinil Azurétoile

**Base :** Hikaru no Go Xover réalité

**Genre :** Heuuuu… Vous êtes vraiment sûr d'en vouloir un ? Bon, ok ! Délire total, alors ! Total et hystérique.

**Disclaimer :** ( Haaaan… Qu'est-ce que je peux détester ce truc… Mais bon, quand y faut, y faut ! )

_Luinil, voix ânonnante_ : Les-persos-de-HikaGo-ne-sont-pas-à-moi… ( Ayé, c'est fait. T-T )

C'est dommage quand même, j'aimerais beaucoup en avoir certains sous la main… # _bave copieusement_ #

En revanche, étant donné que Rin est à moi, on touche pas sans permission ! Hin hin hin !

**Avertissement :** Pour ceux qui ont pas vu/lu toute la série, SPOILERS MASSIFS ! Et pour les fans, désolée de décevoir : pas une trace de yaoi prévue, là dedans. -.-;;;

A part ça : attention, ficqueuse franchement atteinte, mwéhéhéhéhé !

**Résumé :** Mieux vaut éviter les pensées "ce serait bien, si...". Ce genre de chose se retourne systématiquement contre vous ! C'est ce qu'à découvert Rin à ses dépends. Elle qui s'était dit qu'avoir l'aide d'un fantôme tel que Saï, pour progresser au Go, pouvait être amusant, la voilà propulsée dans l'univers de HikaGo. Et hantée par ledit fantôme, par-dessus le marché ! Si encore, l'un comme l'autre, ils avaient une toute petite idée de ce qu'on attend d'eux...

**Notes techniques :** Les _paroles en italique_, c'est virtuellement "en français dans le texte", mdr.

Et celles entre ¤…¤, correspondent aux conversations mentales avec Saï. Valà, maintenant, vous êtes parés, yerk, yerk, yerk !

**Reviews :** Merci à Mich'Loinvoyant, Nidako, Naera Ishikawa, Snitchychan, et Rynn pour leur reviews !

**Spécial warning :** ce chap' est particulièrement... con... -.-; Pardon aux familles, tout ça...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Chapitre 21 :**_La dure loi du silence_

Vous savez, je me demande de plus en plus si j'ai pas été maudite, à un moment où à un autre, et que personne n'a eu l'intelligence de m'en tenir informée.

………

Nan, aucun risque que Saï y soit pour quelque chose. Ou alors, il a vraiment mal calculé son coup, parce que là, c'est sur lui que ça risque de retomber en priorité.

Toujours est-il, qu'à cause de travaux dans le métro, j'ai mis une éternité avant d'atteindre l'arrêt pour la Nihon Ki-In. Et maintenant, je suis obligée de battre le record de vitesse du 100 mètres, pour espérer arriver à l'heure… et sur cinq fois cette distance, par dessus le marché !

Pourquoi y'a qu'à moi que ça arrive ce genre de conneriiiiie !

Slalomant le plus vite possible entre les piétons, j'accomplis le tour de force d'être dans les temps. Bon, au prix de ma vie, mais c'est secondaire, vous me direz.

Enfin arrivée enfin à bon port, je prends deux secondes pour persuader mon cœur de rester à sa place dans ma poitrine, et empêcher mes poumons de finir lamentablement étalés sur le bitume.

Re-coup d'œil à ma montre : pile-poil deux minutes d'avance.

Je sais pas comment j'ai fait, mais… LES MIRACLES EXISTENT ! YES !

J'entre dans le bâtiment, telle la tornade moyenne. M'excusant tout ce que je sais –je force le passage, il faut dire-, je m'engouffre _in extremis_ dans l'ascenseur. Quelques secondes plus tard, j'arrive enfin à l'étage où se déroule l'Oteaï. J'y retrouve une partie de la jeune génération des pros japonais –et mes compagnons habituels de délires à sens unique-, à savoir Waya, Fuku et Hikaru.

— _Salut tout le monde les gens _!

Je me suis faite stresser à mort par Saï qui se lamentait qu'on allait être en retard et qu'il allait mourir de honte. ( Ce à quoi je lui avais signalé que comme il était déjà mort, ça n'allait pas être trop grave, mais il m'avait simplement ignoré. )

Bref ! … Je suis montée sur 220V pour un moment…

— Ohayô, Rin !

— Alors, ce séjour à Osaka ?

— Génial ! Yashiro est un amour.

Je surprends la grimace d'Hikaru qui signifie qu'il aurait pas employé ce terme-là pour désigner ce soupe-au-lait de Yashiro.

— Enfin bref, on a eu de quoi se marrer. Mais je vous donnerais les détails quand on aura le temps de discuter : là ça va être juste.

L'ascenseur sonne et libère un nouvel arrivage de joueurs.

— Bonjour tout le monde.

Rappelle-toi ton mantra de la journée, ma fille : tu ne dois pas violer ton mec à la Ki-In, ça fait pas sérieux. Répète encore une fois : tu ne dois pas violer ton mec à la Ki-In, ça fait pas sérieux, tu ne dois pas violer ton mec à la Ki-In, ça fait pas sérieux…

… La vie est vraiment trop injuste… !

— Bonjour Isumi-san !

Et n'oublie pas d'éviter THE regard énamouré façon adoratrice de base : ça le fait pas non plus…

Vie de merde…

— Hello Shinichiro.

J'arrive à sortir un sourire simplement "amical". Bizarrement, je surprends Waya esquisser comme une vague grimace crispée à côté de moi.

Il a un problème, lui ?

………

Va falloir tirer ça au clair…

— Toi aussi, tu es content de ton séjour à Osaka ? embraye Hikaru.

— … Moi aussi ?

— Rin avait l'air ravie…

Le demi-sourire de Waya a l'air d'en sous-entendre beaucoup plus qu'il ne devrait.

… Lui… il côtoie beaucoup trop Lia pour son bien : elle déteint !

— Oui, bien sûr : les gens qui nous ont accueillis ont été très sympas. Ce séjour a été très intéressant et très agréable. On a beaucoup appris, pas vrai, Rin ?

Bien joué, Isumi-chou. Belle esquive !

— Enormément ! ( Je jette un œil à la pendule. ) Ah ! Va falloir s'y jeter les gars : c'est l'heure !

Bizarre… je trouve qu'ils font un peu tous la gueule, nos amis restés ici…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Notre adversaire du jour se défend plutôt bien, aux dires de Saï. Pour moi, ça fait pas grande différence avec d'habitude : ils posent des coups l'un après l'autre, et j'en comprends pas la moitié de l'utilité. Quand je me dis que la pierre qui vient d'arriver sur le plateau est foutue d'avance, les coup suivants me démontrent que "Hé non ! C'était une pierre de coupe judicieusement posée !"

………

………

Sérieux, aujourd'hui, je me fais chier…

… comme un rat mort…

Un mouvement attire mon regard à l'autre bout de la salle. Là où sont les joueurs forts. Enfin… les joueurs plus forts que mon niveau de Shôdan. Genre tout le reste de la bande, _minus_ Fuku.

Il s'agit d'Isumi qui se lève et quitte la pièce pour aller faire un tour. Son visage est extrêmement sérieux… voire anormalement tendu.

On dirait que sa partie lui pose problème… Mais comment pourrais-je en être sûre, puisqu'il ne m'a rien dit à propos de l'adversaire qu'il jouait aujourd'hui.

P't'être parce que je cherche à tout prix une excuse pour me barrer sans faire hurler Saï ? Ouais. P't'être.

Le "tac !" discret d'une pierre posée sur un Goban me rappelle discrètement à mon occupation immédiate.

……… Je m'emmeeeeeeeeeeerdeuh !

¤ Saï ? ¤

Silence.

¤ Sa-aaaaaaaaï ! ¤

Ben non, toujours rien.

¤ SA-YEUH ! BORDEL ! ¤

¤ … Je t'ai déjà dit cent fois d'arrêter de jurer… Enfin… Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? ¤

…………

…………

Laissez-moi pendre ce fantôme… je me sentirais vachement mieux après…

¤ Mémorise le Goban pour pouvoir réfléchir à ton coup suivant, là, maintenant, tout de suite. ¤

¤ Hein ? Pourquoi ? ¤

¤ Parce que j'ai mal aux pattes, parce que j'en ai marre, parce que j'ai envie de me barrer et d'aller faire un tour. T'as trente secondes. ¤

¤ M-Mais ! Mais ! ¤

¤ 28, 27, 26…¤

Faut lui mettre la pression et il arrête aussitôt de réfléchir. Et il oublie qu'il pourrait m'opposer pleins d'arguments valables qui me garderaient clouée au Goban.

Mais comme je le disais : il est plus en état d'y penser… Donc il vient de focaliser toute son attention à graver l'image de sa partie dans son esprit. Je lui laisse le temps impartit et :

¤ C'est bon ? ¤

¤ Oui, oui ! Mais tu pourrais être un peu plus patiente ! ¤

¤ Pas envie, aujourd'hui. ¤

Je me lève en silence, retenant une grimace de douleur et je quitte la salle. Une fois sortie, je m'étire avec un grognement de satisfaction, un peu comme à chaque fois. Bon ! S'agit de trouver Isumi maintenant !

Un premier coup d'œil vers le distributeur du couloir m'indique qu'il n'est pas là. Je pousse donc jusqu'à la salle de "repos"…

Bingo ! Il est en train de regarder par la fenêtre.

¤ Je comprends mieux, maintenant, ¤ grogne Saï.

¤ Réfléchis à la vingtaine de tes coups à venir et oublie-moi cinq minutes, ¤ je lui renvoie dans les dents.

Il ronchonne sans insister plus.

Je m'adosse à la vitre, à côté d'Isumi.

— Ça va comme tu veux ?

Il a à peine tressailli, méga concentré sur ses pensées.

— J'ai pris beaucoup de retard avec un de mes derniers coups. Je crois bien que je suis coincé…

— Oh…

— Et toi ? Des difficultés ?

Je me tortille un peu, mal à l'aise. Pour Saï, ça roule, comme d'hab'. Les joueurs bas en dan sont pas vraiment un challenge pour lui.

— Ça va. R.A.S. comme on dit…

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, alors ?

Je peux peut-être pas lui dire "cash" que je m'inquiète pour lui, si ?

— Crampes musculaires… Fallait que je bouge… dis-je en piquant du nez.

Il échappe un rire silencieux.

— … et puis je m'inquiétais pour toi…

J'ai lâché le morceau, tant pis.

Il a l'air tout d'abord un peu surpris, puis il affiche un sourire doux.

— C'est gentil, dit-il tout bas.

Je passe en mode "collégienne rouge pivoine".

— Et puis…

— Oui ?

— … j'avais envie de te dire bonjour correctement, sans avoir de public autour…

Je lui vole un baiser.

— Ohayô, Shin.

Il me retient.

— Ohayô, Rin-chan.

Il m'embrasse à son tour.

Et là, d'un coup, mon moral va vachement mieux… jusqu'à ce que j'avise Saï, par dessus l'épaule d'Isumi, qui nous toise d'un air contrarié. Il a les bras croisés et son pied fantomatique bat rageusement la mesure.

Hoy…

¤ Oui ? ¤

¤ On a une partie en cours, tu te rappelles ? Mon horloge tourne. ¤

Erf… il a pas tort… On a pas encore atteint le plus grand nombre de victoires d'affilé. On peut pas perdre aujourd'hui, ça serait un peu la honte.

— Hum… Shin… On a des parties à terminer…

Son sourire prend une teinte dangereusement taquine.

— Encore cinq minutes… murmure-t-il avant d'attaquer l'exploration de mon cou.

Dingue comme il lui faut pas grand chose pour me faire fléchir…

¤ Ah, mais non ! Hors de question ! J'ai pas cinq minutes, moi ! ¤ s'insurge Saï.

Lia, t'es où ! Il me faut un exorcisme express !

Soudainement, la porte de la salle s'ouvre dans un claquement. Isumi sursaute et me relâche. Il attend de voir qui entre… mais personne n'apparaît…

— Courant d'air… ? marmonne-t-il, un peu méfiant.

Non. Fantôme contrarié. Mais ça, ça va être un peu compliqué de lui expliquer : Lia "the médium" s'est un peu trop amusée à faire des expériences d'interaction sur la réalité avec Saï. ( Pour une fois qu'elle avait un fantôme coopératif sous la main, elle n'avait pas pu résister. ) Mais résultat… avec ses facilités de concentration, Saï est devenu un champion à ce petit jeu : Il peut déplacer les objets à volonté. Sauf qu'en général, il n'a jamais de raison valable pour faire ce genre de choses sans qu'on le supplie.

Ben voilà… Aujourd'hui, il en a trouvé une.

Lia… 'te déteste…

— Bon… allons finir nos parties… ( Avec un soupir même pas dissimulé, je prends la direction de la sortie. Puis je m'arrête brutalement et pointe un doigt décidé sur Isumi. ) Quant à toi ! Interdis d'abandonner ! Tu fais comme tu veux : tu sapes ses points, tu contournes ses murs, tout ce qui te passe par la tête, mais il t'est interdit de rendre les armes sans avoir essayer tout ce qui est humainement possible. Compris ?

Il a fait un léger bond de surprise en arrière. Il me sourit avec un amusement incrédule et inquiet, les mains levées en signe de paix.

— Oui, chef !

— Bien…

Et je reprends ma route, d'un air ultra-motivé.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Pause déjeuner. Comme d'hab', on va se caser au fast-food du coin. Enfin, je suppose que c'est ce qu'on va faire.

A ma grande surprise, quand on sort dehors… tout le comité d'accueil est là : Nase, Akira et Honda. Akira, surtout, c'est l'hallu' totale.

— Bonjour, bonjour !

— Et ben… ? Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?

— On voulait vous voir ! Comme ça, ça vous évitera à Isumi-kun et toi de raconter dix fois votre voyage, sourit Nase.

Bizarrement… je pressens la tuile…

— Lia n'est pas encore arrivée ?

Waya jette quelques coups d'œil aux alentours, à la recherche de ma compatriote.

— Elle devrait plus tarder, je l'ai eu au téléphone y'a deux secondes, répond Nase.

— Parce que Lia vient aussi ?

Ils peuvent malheureusement pas profiter du super son stéréo de la voix de Saï par-dessus la mienne. Sauf que lui est plus outré que surpris.

— Ouais ! Elle pouvait pas attendre quand elle a su qu'on venait tous vous voir.

Oh misère… Cette fois, c'est sûr, on va déguster…

Lia déboule bientôt, toute essoufflée.

— _Saaaaaaaaaaaaaalut_ ! s'écrie-t-elle joyeusement en français. Désolée d'arriver que ! On va manger ?

Ni une, ni deux, notre petit groupe se met en branle.

— T'aurais pu m'appeler, hier soir, quand même, me réprimande Lia.

— C'était trop tard et j'étais naze.

— Tsss… ! Alors allez-y, crachez le morceau ! C'était comment la cohabitation ?

Lia a ce mérite d'être ultra-directe. Les autres auraient probablement mis trois plombes à tourner autour du pot. Elle, pas.

— Dur.

Spontanément, on a répondu en même temps avec Isumi. On se jette mutuellement un regard méfiant.

— Wow, rigole Waya. C'est clair au moins.

— Il est chiant à se lever direct' le matin, alors que moi j'aime bien mettre le temps. Et il se sentait obligé de me tirer du lit, systématiquement.

— Elle a un sacré caractère le matin. Il ne faut pas, mais alors pas du tout lui parler au moins pendant la première heure qui suit le réveil.

— C'est de ta faute, faut pas me brusquer les matins !

— Ça non. J'ai vu… soupire Isumi, les yeux au ciel.

— Je t'emmerde…

Il hoche la tête d'un air fataliste.

— Au moins, ça a l'air de s'être arrangé entre vous… note prudemment Nase.

— Ça peut aller… Il a encore des choses à se faire pardonner.

J'ai grogné. Isumi grimace, l'air gêné.

Je note mentalement les furtifs regards embarrassés qu'ils échangent tous, ou presque.

Tuile en vue, je vous avais dit : les potes testent le terrain avec plus ou moins de discrétion, comme je le craignais. Je décide de changer de discussion :

— Et vous, alors ? Vous avez fait quoi comme bêtises pendant qu'on était pas là ?

— Pourquoi veux-tu qu'on en ait fait ? sourit Waya, en croisant nonchalamment les bras derrière sa tête.

— Parce que je vous connais ?

Il fronce le nez sans répondre.

— Oh ! Si ! s'exclame soudainement Lia, le visage lumineux. Avec Asumi, on en a fait une ! On est retourné à ce super magasin de fringues goth' à Shibuya, tu te souviens !

— Aïe ! D'office, je devine que vos porte-monnaies ont souffert le martyr…

— Evidemment, mais ça, ça change pas. C'est le cas dès qu'on met les pieds là-bas. 'Fin bref… Mais en fait, c'est pas vraiment ça le sujet. En fait, c'est que là-bas, on est tombé sur un truc qui nous a fait penser à toi.

— … Agru ?

— Oui, tu vois, on s'est fait une sortie toutes les deux, un soir, et on a testé une nouvelle boîte.

— Sans moi ? C'est vache.

J'ai enchaîné automatiquement sur le sujet, mais une partie de mon cerveau me signale en arrière-plan qu'il est anormal qu'elle parle de nos virées nocturnes en présence des gars. Parce qu'en général…

— T'en fais pas, on comptait t'y ramener. Parce qu'on est tombé sur des mecs… Mama mia !

… parce qu'en général, pendant ces soirées, on branche… à mort…

— Trop sympas ! Trop mignons ! Qui dansaient, trop trop bien !

Réprimant un sourire amusé, je vois les mâchoires des garçons s'affaisser graduellement, en même temps que le débit de Lia s'accélère.

— Je vois toujours pas le rapport…

— Atteeeeeeeeeeends ! râle la blondinette. Sur ces mecs, y'en avait un tout à fait pour toi ! Tu vois Nicholas Tse ? L'acteur chinois, belle gueule, qui joue dans New Police Story et Wu-Ji ?

Oui, je vois. Je ne risque pas de "ne pas voir".

— Oui… Et… ?

— Le même ! Version jap', évidemment ! Et puis trop sympa ! Takashi, il s'appelle ! Celui-là, on te l'a gardé au chaud, ma petite ! Samedi on a rendez-vous avec eux ! Et donc ! Pour revenir au magasin de fringues : demain, on t'y traîne ! On t'a trouvé un haut, ma cocotte… ! Tu vas le voir, tu vas l'acheter direct ! Moulant, noir, manches évasées en résille avec des entrelacs brodées au bout des manches, col en V qui descend juste ce qu'il faut ! ( Elle mime sur moi la coupe dudit décolleté… Et il descend bas… ) Avec une de mes mini-jupes, un collant en résille et tes supers bottes, tu auras qu'à foutre un pied dans la boite pour le mettre à genoux, le petit Takashi !

Lia conclut sa petite tirade par un bond d'exultation, les bras levés au ciel.

Oui, mais non, Lia. Trop d'images mentales pas bonnes, là…

— Il n'en est pas question ! explose une voix furieuse quelque part sur ma droite. Tu lui fais acheter aucun haut ! Tu lui fais mettre aucune mini-jupe ! Et tu lui fais rencontrer aucun mec !

Bingo… ! ( Sifflotement mental embarrassé. )

Isumi pointe Lia d'un doigt furieux, encore essoufflé de son brusque éclat de colère. Et puis, il commence à réaliser lentement qu'il vient d'en faire une. Son bras retombe mollement.

— Heu… Je… heu… bredouille-t-il, en rougissant de plus en plus.

Je veux qu'on le pende…

Un silence ahuri est tombé sur un périmètre d'au moins dix mètres.

— Oh putain… ! résume parfaitement Lia, à la fois surprise, morte de rire… et absolument ravie.

Je veux… MOURIR !

C'est pas la peine que je regarde vers Isumi, il doit être en train de prier ardemment les instances supérieures, quelles qu'elles soient, pour être atomisé dans l'instant.

Une vague de gloussements étouffés parcourt notre petit groupe. Je me sens virer irrémédiablement à l'écarlate.

Lia me saute au cou, en hurlant de rire et de joie :

— Je le savaaaaaaaais ! J'en étais sûre ! C'était OBLIGE ! Même en étant les pires "pas doués" de la Terre, c'était OBLIGE qu'il se passe ENFIN quelque chose, si vous faisiez chambre commune une semaine durant ! C'était pas HUMAINEMENT possible que vous résistiez, vu comment vous étiez accros !

— Faut comme quand même rien exagérer… Ça se voyait pas tant que ça… je marmonne.

— SI ! Pour que même Akira ce soit rendu compte de quelque chose, je te jure que si !

— Comment ça "même Akira" ! proteste l'intéressé, pivoine soutenu.

— Oh misère…

Lia a cessé sa danse de victoire et me regarde avec un large sourire satisfait.

— Avoue : tu l'as mal coaché, ton Isumi.

Je dois admettre… que oui.

— Je te croyais encore récupérable, et j'espérais secrètement que tu n'irais pas jusqu'à faire un truc comme ça.

— Elle l'a mal coachééééééééé ! chantonne Lia, reprenant sa danse de victoire dans le plus pur "Saï style". Elle l'a mal coaché ! Elle l'a mal coaché ! Je l'ai eu ! Je le savais ! I am the best-euh !

— Va falloir que quelqu'un surveille de plus près ce qu'elle fout dans son café, le matin.

Mon regard s'est arrêté distraitement sur Waya, qui rougit violemment.

— Pourquoi tu me dis ça à moi ! dit-il très vite.

— Ché pas. Comme ça.

Isumi reste silencieux, un peu dépassé par l'euphorie de Lia.

— Elle n'était pas sérieuse avec son histoire, alors ? me demande-t-il discrètement, avec méfiance.

— Non. Pas pour le rendez-vous en tout cas. Elle t'a monté un plan pour voir si ta jalousie te trahirait ou pas. Vil, mais efficace. J'aurais du te prévenir qu'elle était assez tordue pour avoir des idées pareilles.

— Oui. Tu aurais du.

— Alooooooooors ! s'écrie Lia en nous prenant chacun par un bras. Comment ça s'est passé ? Comment vous avez fait ? Parce que la dernière fois que je t'ai eue au téléphone, tu voulais l'égorger ! Et puis pas moyen d'avoir plus d'infos par Saeki ou Ashiwara-san ! Pourtant on les a harcelés ! Vous aviez bien caché votre jeu ! Allez ! Crachez le morceau !

Saeki …? Ashiwara…? "On"… ! Ooooh ! Je sens que ça va me plaire moyen ça… !

Je croise les bras, la regardant bien en face, ce qui n'augure rien de bon.

— Qu'est-ce que Saeki et Ashiwara viennent foutre là-dedans ?

Lia se fige net, avec un petit hoquet de surprise. Elle me jette un regard paniqué et tente de s'en sortir avec un sourire innocent.

— Je répète la question : Qu'est-ce que Saeki et Ashiwara viennent foutre là-dedans ?

Tous ! Tous sans exception, ils regardent ailleurs en sifflotant plus ou moins.

OH ! LES CONS !

— Vous n'avez quand même pas… ? gronde sourdement Isumi, qui commence à comprendre aussi. Vous vous mêlez de quoi au juste !

— On se mêle que je supportais plus de t'entendre soupirer après Rin et que tu mettes trois plombes à te décider de faire quelque chose de concret, Isumi-san ! réplique Waya sèchement. C'était lourd comme situation !

— En plus, le soir du dîner chez Lia, vous étiez à deux doigts de vous sauter dessus, et tout le monde l'a vu ! renchérit Nase, en souriant. Donc nous au moins, on avait aucun doute sur la "réciprocité" de vos sentiments.

— Mais en vous connaissant tels qu'on vous connaît, on s'est dit qu'un gros coup de pouce ne vous ferait pas de mal, et nous ferait des vacances par la même occasion, conclut Lia en hochant la tête.

Genre, y'en a pas un qui se sent coupable.

— Ce qui veut dire… ?

—Ce qui veut dire qu'on a mit en jeu tout ce qu'il fallait pour que vous ayez l'occasion de vous dégeler.

…………

…………

C'est des dangereux finis, les copains…

— Sakurano-san était au courant ?

Le ton calme d'Isumi jette un froid polaire.

Warning ! Colère imminente !

— Sakurano-san était au courant !

Et là, tu sens _physiquement_ la pression qui monte.

— Hum… Oui… finit par avouer Waya, ne sachant plus ce qu'il convenait de faire pour éviter la catastrophe.

— Au courant, comment !

— Shin. Cool. Reste zen, ok ? Y'a pas mort d'homme.

Je le sens plus du tout l'Isumi, là !

Je récolte un regard noir de chez noir. Yips ! Ok ! D'accord ! Je dis plus rien ! Je le laisse égorger Waya !

— Ho ! Tu te calmes, beau brun ! s'interpose Lia, les sourcils froncés. Je te signale que c'est entièrement de ta faute. Si t'avais fait les choses comme il fallait, plutôt que de rester dans ton coin sans rien faire, on aurait pas eu besoin d'aller jusque là. Et ta Sakurano-san n'aurait sûrement pas eu besoin d'avoir l'idée de t'envoyer à ce congrès à sa place, pour vous foutre au pied du mur !

La colère d'Isumi retombe net. Il est devenu très pâle, tout d'un coup.

— C'est… C'est elle qui… ?

— Oui, c'est elle qui a eu l'idée du truc de A jusqu'à Z, confirme Lia avec un rictus victorieux de contentement. Apparemment, on a pas été les seuls que t'as bassinés avec Rin !

Wow… En fait, j'aurais du suivre mon instinct et faire jouer ma parano : Sakurano-san avait effectivement fait EXPRES de nous caser dans la même piaule !

Après un vague blanc, je commence à glousser. Puis à rire de plus en plus franchement.

Ah les vaches ! On est pas aidé ! Enfin, si, mais non !

— C'est pas drôle ! proteste vers moi, un Isumi rouge pivoine.

Je vais quand même pas pleurer !

Il fait la tête, vexé de voir que même moi je le soutiens pas.

Il est mignon…

Je le prends par un bras et je le traîne en avant.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? proteste-t-il.

— Maintenant qu'ils ont su ce qu'ils voulaient, je vois pas pourquoi on se priverait de les planter là pour aller se faire un resto en amoureux. On a plus rien à cacher, non ?

Il me contemple un instant, en silence. Puis il se dégage dignement avant de glisser un bras autour de ma taille.

— C'est vrai après tout, fait-il avec sérieux. Viens, je t'offre un sushi.

J'en ronronne littéralement.

— Mmmh… tu sais que je t'aime, toi ?

Il regarde le ciel une seconde, l'air résigné. Apparemment il sait, oui.

— Méééééééé ! se lamente Waya en arrière-plan, alors qu'on s'éloignait sans aucun scrupule. Pourquoi on aurait pas droit au sushi nous aussi !

— Parce que ! tranche Isumi, sans se retourner.

— T'avais qu'à sortir avec si t'es pas content ! j'ajoute en rigolant franchement.

Un vieux silence tombe dans la rue. Avant qu'un "RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !" braillé par deux voix de bishôs scandalisés n'explose, couvrant à peine la vague de fou-rire qui s'était mise à agiter le reste des copains.

Morte de rire, je file en avant sans demander mon reste, mes deux victimes préférées sur les talons.

_A suivre… _

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Reviews onegaï :3


	24. Le baptême du feu

**Auteur :** Luinil Azurétoile

**Base :** Hikaru no Go Xover réalité

**Genre :** Heuuuu… Vous êtes vraiment sûr d'en vouloir un ? Bon, ok ! Délire total, alors ! Total et hystérique.

**Disclaimer :** ( Haaaan… Qu'est-ce que je peux détester ce truc… Mais bon, quand y faut, y faut ! )

_Luinil, voix ânonnante_ : Les-persos-de-HikaGo-ne-sont-pas-à-moi… ( Ayé, c'est fait. T-T )

C'est dommage quand même, j'aimerais beaucoup en avoir certains sous la main… # _bave copieusement_ #

En revanche, étant donné que Rin est à moi, on touche pas sans permission ! Hin hin hin !

**Avertissement :** Pour ceux qui ont pas vu/lu toute la série, SPOILERS MASSIFS !!!! Et pour les fans, désolée de décevoir : pas une trace de yaoi prévue, là dedans. -.-;;;

A part ça : attention, ficqueuse franchement atteinte, mwéhéhéhéhé !

**Résumé :** Mieux vaut éviter les pensées "ce serait bien, si...". Ce genre de chose se retourne systématiquement contre vous ! C'est ce qu'à découvert Rin à ses dépends. Elle qui s'était dit qu'avoir l'aide d'un fantôme tel que Saï, pour progresser au Go, pouvait être amusant, la voilà propulsée dans l'univers de HikaGo. Et hantée par ledit fantôme, par-dessus le marché ! Si encore, l'un comme l'autre, ils avaient une toute petite idée de ce qu'on attend d'eux...

**Notes techniques :** Les _paroles en italique_, c'est virtuellement "en français dans le texte", mdr.

Et celles entre ¤…¤, correspondent aux conversations mentales avec Saï. Valà, maintenant, vous êtes parés, yerk, yerk, yerk !

**Reviews :** Merci à Rynn , Nidako, Snitchychan, et tchingtchong pour leur reviews !

Comme d'hab', faut que je sois en plein partiels et overbookée de boulot pour réussir à finir ce chapitre. Je suis un cas désespéré, c'est définitif. :p

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Chapitre 22 :**_Le baptême du feu_

¤ Tu es sûre du trajet, cette fois ? ¤

¤ Mais ouais… ¤

¤ Je suis certain qu'on est encore perdus. ¤

¤ Mais nan… Je te signale que, contrairement à une majorité de nanas, j'ai un sens de l'orientation pas trop dégueulasse. ¤

¤ Et regarde où ça nous a mené jusque à présent ! On va être en retard ! ¤ se lamente Saï.

C'est vraiment un stressé de la pendule… Venant d'un joueur de Go, ça devrait pas m'étonner, en même temps…

¤ Je suis désolée, je ne pouvais pas deviner qu'Akira était doté d'un talent aussi discutable pour ce qui est de faire un plan. Mon erreur est là. Maintenant, arrête de t'affoler : on a encore de la marge. Et le plus important : là, je sais où je suis, donc je sais où je vais ! ¤

Aujourd'hui est un jour important : Saï joue sa première partie contre Toya Kôyô.

Vous comprenez maintenant son stress ? Ainsi que le fait qu'il ME stresse !?

¤ Tu aurais du demander à Akira-kun de passer nous prendre à la gare ! ¤ m'engueule Saï pour la énième fois.

¤ Nan. C'était pas la peine. ¤

¤ Mais on en serait pas là !!! ¤

¤ Va chier. ¤

Il est épuisant… Enfin, maintenant, je comprends pourquoi Hikaru et Yashiro avaient "miséré" pendant des heures quand ils étaient venus chez Akira.

Parce que le plan qu'il m'a fait est VRAIMENT pourri…

C'est dingue ça. Ce type est craquant, méga intelligent, super gentil et tout ce qu'on veut… N'empêche qu'en dessin, c'est une brêle !!!!

¤ Tiens ! Tu vois ? Voilà sa rue ! ¤

¤ Mouais… ¤

¤ Souris un peu, fantôme de mon cœur, on est dans les temps. ¤

Il me jette un long regard blasé. Ce regard qu'il a régulièrement depuis quelques jours, et qui signifie plus ou moins "Kami-sama, tu ne t'arranges pas. Ça ne te réussit pas d'être en couple".

¤ Saï, je te dis "zut". ¤

¤ Je sais. ¤

Je remonte la rue d'un pas rapide et passe le portail de la demeure des Toya.

Ce faisant, je ne jette même pas un coup d'œil distrait à la voiture garée un peu plus loin, de l'autre côté de la rue.

Erreur fatale. J'aurais du. Et les quelques secondes qui vont suivre allaient me le démontrer.

Je sonne à la porte, un rien nerveuse, passant dans une boucle éclair les différentes phrases d'introduction que je pourrais dire. Je l'anticipe un peu la rencontre avec Toya senior, quand même.

La porte s'ouvre presque tout de suite, suspendant un instant mes battements de cœur et la boucle mentale de mes pensées.

Le geste de salut que j'avais amorcé se fige net alors que je réalise qui se tient devant moi.

Et le souvenir flou de la voiture danse une seconde dans un recoin éloigné de ma mémoire, me signalant cruellement où est mon erreur tactique.

Putain, j'aurais du me préoccuper de cette foutue bagnole… ! Elle était d'un rouge pétant en plus ! C'était pas dur à repérer pourtant ! Une Ferrari ROUGE ! C'EST PAS COMME SI ÇA COURRAIT LES RUES, MEME A TOKYO !!!!

Cette fois c'est sûr : mon cœur redémarrera plus JAMAIS !

— Ohayô, Haruno-san.

—O-Ohayô, Ogata-sensei, que je parviens à articuler, la gorge sèche.

Saï s'est courageusement planqué derrière moi. Fidèle à lui-même, l'animal. Il rechigne pas à affronter Ogata, pourtant. Ça dépend juste des conditions.

Il doit avoir la même impression vague et effrayante que le regard menaçant de l'Honïnbo en titre hurle "Casse-toi !".

Là, tout de suite, je demande que ça, si ça peut le rassurer.

— E… Est-ce que Akira-kun est là ?

Pitié dis oui, pitié dis oui, pitié dis oui !!!!

Il m'écrase du regard sans répondre.

Serre les dents, ma fille, ça finira bien par passer.

Bon, en plus j'ai gardé cette sale habitude 100 occidentale et absolument pas nippone de regarder les gens droit dans les yeux. J'ai beau savoir que c'est limite considéré comme une insulte ici, ça reste un réflexe de défense à la con.

Et je sens bien que cette attitude énerve encore plus Ogata. Seulement il est dur de reculer une fois que l'affrontement est lancé.

Même terrifiée, j'aime pas me dégonfler.

— Ah ! Rin !Te voilà !

Akira arrive providentiellement à mon secours. Sa voix joyeuse contraste avec le regard inquiet qui navigue entre moi et Ogata. Je profite de l'ouverture qui m'est offerte pour passer le cerbère à la porte et entrer dans la maison.

— Salut Light ! fais-je en bazardant mes baskets en toile dans l'entrée.

C'est le nouveau surnom que je lui ai donné. Un peu comme Hikaru, il faut le chercher loin du côté otaku, celui-là. C'est rapport au manga Death Note. Le héros, Light, se cache derrière le pseudonyme "Killer", dans l'histoire. Et une prononciation japonaise transforme ce terme de "Killer" en "Kira". Autrement dit, phonétiquement le diminutif que j'avais collé à Akira. D'où le "Light".

Oui, je suis consciente que je suis gravement atteinte.

Jusqu'à maintenant, Akira ne s'est pas vexé de cette nouvelle lubie, mais je pense que ça vient du fait que qu'il ne connaît absolument pas le manga sus-nommé et qu'il s'en fout royalement.

Parce que le Light en question a beau être un putain de génie, c'est un beau salaud bien psychopathe. Aucune ressemblance avec Akira, donc, sauf pour la partie génie et le côté beau gosse. En plsu, la coupe de cheveux à rien à voir…

— T'as trouvé facilement ? me demande poliment le jeune homme.

Je marque un temps d'arrêt avant de conclure d'un ton neutre :

— Je t'apprendrais à faire un plan.

Akira grimace un peu, comprenant que je suis en train de lui dire subtilement : "non, j'ai ramé à mort."

— Suis-moi, mon père t'attends.

Je réprime un soupir inquiet et adresse une prière courte et silencieuse aux lattes du plafond.

Akira m'introduit dans cette pièce dénudée qu'on aperçoit plusieurs fois dans le manga et qui donne sur le jardin. Toya Koyo se tient là, derrière son Goban, discutant tranquillement avec Ashiwara.

Tout son groupe d'étude est là, ou quoi ?! Ils espèrent quand même pas pouvoir assister à cette partie ?! ……… Si ?

Et si ça fait pas partie de mon programme à moi, hein ?

— Père, elle est là !

Je suis accueillie par un sourire aimable et bienveillant.

Kyaaaaaaaaa ! Il a trop la classe en vrai, cet homme !!! C'est décidé, je m'inscris à son fan-club dès ce soir !

— Ohayô Haruno-san.

— Ohayô Toya-sensei.

Je me fends d'un petit salut poli; il me répond d'un signe de tête et m'indique d'un geste de prendre place face à lui. Je lui obéis aussitôt.

— Je suis heureux de vous rencontrer enfin. Tout le monde ne cesse de me parler de vous.

Je me sens rougir d'embarras.

— Ah ? Je ne sais pas si c'est très justifié…

— Vous avez battu Seiji, me fait-il remarquer dans un léger rire.

Je passe de rouge à écarlate, piquant du nez vers le tatami.

— Oui… Enfin, si on veut…

Une espèce de vague d'ondes négatives vient de faire irruption dans la pièce. Autrement dit, Ogata vient de rappliquer et ça en remet une couche sur l'embarras monstrueux qui me consume.

Quel besoin a Toya-senior de balancer le stock d'huile sur le feu, dites-moi ?!

Mais l'ex-Meijin hoche la tête en souriant.

— Vous voulez du thé ?

— Oui. Volontiers.

Akira se lève aussitôt et disparaît dans le couloir. Je demeure silencieuse, carrément mal à l'aise. L'exercice de la conversation polie et jalonnée, c'est pas mon truc. Le "protocole", c'est pas mon truc.

Qu'est-ce que je fous là !!!???!!!

Ogata s'est installé aux côtés d'Ashiwara. Ce qui doit vouloir dire qu'ils ont bien l'intention de squatter…

Ça m'arrange pas du tout ça… Pas avec ce que j'avais prévu de faire…

Akira revient bientôt avec de thé et des tasses pour tout le monde. J'ai toujours pas décoché un mot, ni même décollé les yeux du sol, réalisant avec retard que je suis en train de me mordiller la lèvre inférieure depuis un bon moment.

Bon…

Etape 1 : Contrôler ce fichu tic nerveux.

Etape 2 : … Trouver comment virer les gens…

Inspiration. Expiration. Prière muette aux instances supérieures quelles qu'elles soient… Et go !

— Toya-sensei… Pardonnez-moi, mais j'aimerai vous demander une faveur avant de commencer notre partie…

— Laquelle ?

Je me racle nerveusement la gorge.

— J'aurais souhaité… vous la demander en privé… si c'était possible…

Un petit silence surpris s'installe. J'essaye de ne pas me ratatiner sous le regard blessé d'Akira qui doit se demander ce que j'ai en tête et pourquoi je ne lui ai pas parlé de ma requête avant.

Désolée Akira, c'est pas contre toi. Vois ça avec Hikaru…

L'expression de Toya Kôyô s'est faite plus sévère et réprobatrice.

Là, j'ai du faire une boulette…

— Vous vous prenez pour qui au juste, gronde sourdement ma chère Némésis à lunettes et cigarettes light, d'un ton qui fleure bon la banquise polaire.

J'ai aucune réponse à cette question. J'y réfléchirai peut-être un jour. Dans l'immédiat, tout ce que je voudrais, c'est conserver un semblant de paix à plus ou moins long terme, si possible.

Et ma tête aussi, si jamais c'est pas trop demandé.

— Est-ce réellement important ? m'interroge Kôyô, de cette air qui vous donne envie de disparaître, même si vous l'avez juste à l'écran.

— Ça l'est… Mais vous ne pourrez le juger qu'après m'avoir écoutée.

Il me jauge du regard un long moment. Je me fais violence pour fixer résolument un point aux alentours de sa pomme d'Adam.

Ne jamais regarder un prédateur dans les yeux, sauf si on tient à y laisser la peau. Et puis ça plus couleur locale.

— Seiji, Hiroyuki, Akira, vous voulez bien nous laisser ?

Malgré moi, j'ai l'impression que mes épaules se dénouent d'un coup. Voilà une étape délicate de passée.

Par contre, le regard d'Akira pèse un long moment sur moi. Je l'ignore de mon mieux.

La porte de la salle coulisse dans les deux sens.

— Je vous écoute.

— C'est… à propos de "Saï"…

Le regard de mon vis-à-vis se fait acéré.

— Etes-vous "Saï" ?

Le côté direct de la question me prend de court.

— Ahem… Oui… et non… C'est… ce que je voulais vous expliquer avant de commencer… Aujourd'hui, je suis "Saï", mais ce n'est pas moi qui était derrière l'ordinateur il y a six ans.

Silence pesant.

— C'est à cause de ce qu'est "Saï"…

Toujours pas de changement. Kôyô a fermé les yeux et donne l'impression de réfléchir ou de méditer même si bizarrement, je ne trouve pas qu'il dégage une impression de sérénité.

— Est-ce que je peux vous montrer quelque chose ?

Je fais glisser vers lui mon bol de pierre.

— Vous voulez bien faire une partie un peu spéciale contre moi ?

Cette fois, son regard me sonde, d'une manière assez irritée.

— Que voulez-vous prouver ?

— Rien. Je veux juste donner du poids à ce que je vais vous révéler… Si bien sûr, vous voulez savoir qui est "Saï". Dans le cas contraire, je garderai mon secret et je ne vous ennuierai plus avec ça.

C'est vrai, après tout. J'ai choisi de tout dire à Toya Kôyô à propos de Saï, avec le bénédiction de ce dernier. Mais je ne me suis jamais préoccupée de savoir si l'ancien Meijin voulait la solution de cette énigme.

On sait jamais…

— … Continuez…

Je soupire assez bruyamment avant de me lancer :

— Je vous propose une partie en aveugle contre moi.

Son visage se fait brutalement plus dur.

— En voilà assez ! Vous êtes effectivement une excellente joueuse, mais même pour vous, une partie en aveugle contre moi relève de la folie.

— Je suis sérieuse, Sensei ! Et je suis d'accord sur ce point : je suis incapable de mener une partie en aveugle contre vous. ( J'esquisse un vague sourire. ) Mais Saï ne jouera pas en aveugle.

La colère sourde de mon adversaire ne fait aucun doute tellement elle est proche du palpable. Il ouvre assez violemment les pots de pierres.

— Parfait ! Montrez-moi !

Houlà… Bon, j'ai une cocotte-minute sous pression dans les mains et qui ne demande qu'à me péter à la gueule. J'espère que quelques coups suffiront à relâcher la soupape.

Je m'écarte prudemment du Goban pour aller m'asseoir sur le pas de la porte qui donne sur le jardin.

— Je vous laisse Noir ? me demande Kôyô, acide.

— Si vous voulez…

Je lui tourne consciencieusement le dos.

¤ 3-4 komoku. ¤

— 3-4 komoku, je répète docilement à l'annonce de Saï.

J'entends le claquement de la pierre sur le Goban. Puis un second, quelques secondes plus tard.

— 16-15 komoku.

— Ce n'est pas la peine de m'annoncer vos coups, maître.

Il explose :

— ÇA SUFFIT !!! Je n'apprécie pas que l'on se moque de moi !

— Accordez-moi vingt coups seulement, s'il vous plaît ! Et vous verrez que je ne me moque pas de vous !

J'ai repris mes vieilles et discutables habitudes : je le regarde bien en face. Je vois jouer sa mâchoire alors qu'elle se contracte sous l'impulsion d'une fureur noire.

Pourvu que ma bonne étoile tienne le coup quelques instants.

¤ S'il vire lion enragé, tu me promets que tu feras un effort d'interaction avec la réalité pour me protéger ? ¤

¤ Evidemment. ¤

Le ton de Saï est parfaitement décidé et ça me rassure.

¤ Je t'adore. ¤

— Faites-moi confiance, maître, je vous en prie. Je vous promets que vous comprendrez tout !

Il est aussi immobile qu'une statue. Ses yeux étincellent de colère de manière effrayante.

Je savais en venant que j'allias me confronter à une personnalité écrasante, mais à ce point j'imaginais pas…

— Juste vingt et pas un de plus, m'accorde-t-il d'un signe sec de la tête. Mais si vous ne me convainquez pas, vous quitterez cette maison sur le champ ! Je n'ai aucune affection pour les menteurs !

Il m'étonne… Ça va être radical comme issue.

¤ On va jouer serré. ¤

Et Saï de me regarder, l'air étonné.

¤ Mais non. Vingt coups c'est plus que suffisant. ¤

¤ J'espère que t'as raison. Parce que si on se plante, on se retrouve coincés tous les deux ! ¤

Toya-senior s'est rassis. Je fais de même, reprenant ma contemplation du jardin.

Une nouvelle pierre claque sur le bois précieux. Il a joué son coup suivant. Après réflexion, Saï m'annonce le sien et je le relaie.

Nous continuons de jouer dans une atmosphère tendue. Au début, tendue par la colère, puis par la méfiance et enfin par la combativité.

Les vingt coups que j'avais suppliés sont dépassés depuis longtemps…

Enfin, je m'étonne de n'entendre que le silence, suite à mon annonce.

— Qui est "Saï" ?

Au ton de sa voix, je sais que toute trace de doute a disparu. Je reviens m'asseoir face à lui pour de plus amples explications.

— Demander "ce qu'il est" serait plus juste. Saï est un fantôme. Autrefois, il était joueur de go à la cour de l'Empereur à l'époque Heian. Il y a quelques années, il a hanté un jeune garçon et l'a guidé sur la voie des professionnels, avant de disparaître.

— Shindo…

Ce mot n'est pas une question, mais je hoche la tête pour confirmer.

— Il y a six ans, Hikaru tenait la souris pour "Saï" sur le serveur international.

— Et aujourd'hui, c'est à votre tour d'être hantée et guidée sur la voie des pros.

Je ris involontairement :

— Non, moi c'est différent. Saï me hante, mais cette force que je déploie est la sienne et uniquement la sienne, ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Hikaru.

— Autrement dit… vous trichez.

Erf… Ouais… Grave…

— Je sais que je profite à tort de cette force, mais c'est le seul moyen que nous avions pour que vous acceptiez de jouer contre moi et donc contre Saï.

Toya laisse passer un silence de réflexion.

— … J'attends cette revanche depuis des années…

¤ Moi aussi. ¤

— Lui aussi.

Ça perd en classe quand je fais le relais…

J'hésite un instant.

— Sensei… J'en viens à ce que je voulais vous demander : Saï est encore lié à notre monde par ses regrets. Votre partie d'il y a six ans le hante encore parce qu'il ne l'avait pas trouvée réellement satisfaisante.

— Pas satisfaisante ?

Kôyô hausse un sourcil surpris puis éclate de rire, ce qui est assez inattendu venant de lui.

— Oui. La partie s'est décidée sur une séquence de coin que vous aviez tous les deux mal lue.

Toya père secoue la tête, mi-sérieux, mi-amusé.

— Je sais, Akira l'a vu.

— Hikaru aussi.

Et oui, les gamins cartonnent.

Kôyô rit de nouveau.

— Je n'étais pas satisfait non plus… Mais je ne vois toujours pas où vous voulez en venir.

— Saï voudrait être sûr de savoir lequel de vous deux est le plus fort. Pour cela… que diriez-vous de jouer sept parties qui trancheront ? Comme pour un titre ?

— Et quel titre ?

Une flamme de joie combative embrase son regard, faisant écho à celle de Saï qui brûle en et autour de moi.

— Celui de "Dieu du Go" ? Qu'en dites-vous ?

Il n'a pas besoin de me répondre à voix haute qu'il est d'accord. Toute son attitude le hurle.

J'ajoute enfin :

— Et il n'y aura pas d'autre occasion.

Mais ça, ils le savent très bien tous les deux.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Mes mains en tremblent encore, alors que je sirote mon énième tasse de thé. La première partie entre Saï et Toya Kôyô est pourtant finie depuis longtemps, quant au commentaire nous venons juste de l'achever. Mais la tension que j'ai subit pendant toutes ces dernières heures peine à disparaître, elle.

Ça a été du grand art. Même moi, qui suis d'un niveau largement inférieur à eux, j'ai pu le ressentir. Et le commentaire derrière me l'a bien confirmé.

— Ce dernier coup de Yosé m'aura été fatal.

Premier état des lieux : Saï gagnant d'un demi moku. Une misère, vous me direz, mais si vous aviez joué cette partie de bout en bout, ce demi point vous paraîtrait déjà énorme. Surtout quand vous le chopez au tout dernier coup "clé".

— Il va nous falloir décider de notre prochaine rencontre, mademoiselle, sourit Kôyô en croisant les bras d'un air satisfait.

— Les éliminatoires du Meijin féminin commencent dans peu de temps, ainsi que ceux du Goseï. J'ai peur d'être limité dans mon emploi du temps pour un petit moment.

— Et pour ma part, je dois me rendre en Corée, avant le début de la Hokuto Cup de cette année.

Peut-être qu'il va jouer les espions pour l'équipe japonaise ?

Je reçois un coup d'éventail fantomatique sur la tête.

¤ Comme si quelqu'un comme lui s'abaisserai à ça. Tu penses trop fort, Rin ! ¤

¤ Gnagnagnagnagna… ¤

Je réprime tant bien que mal, l'envie furieuse de frotter ma portion de crâne congelée. Toya-père aurait été seul, je me serais pas posé la question, mais comme le reste de sa clique nous a rejoint quand nous avons commencé la "vraie" partie, je suis pieds et poings liés.

Je finis par prendre congé, après une discussion fort agréable, je dois avouer.

Morishita-sensei me décapiterait net s'il apprenait ça. (Rire nerveux.)

Truc moins sympa, Akira me raccompagne jusqu'à la porte et il fait la gueule. Vous visualisez ? Epaules tirés en arrière, lèvres pincés, genre drapé dans une indignation toute légitime.

Mimi, mais pas marrant dans l'immédiat.

— Tu fais la tête.

— Non.

Etant donné que c'est son premier mot pour moi en l'espace de trois heures, je vous assure que si. Et en plus c'est dit sur un ton super sec.

— Ça y ressemble vachement alors.

— Ton sens de l'observation est en baisse.

— Je crois pas.

Oulà. Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas eu une conversation froide comme ça avec quelqu'un.

Je mets mes chaussures comme si de rien.

Et comme Akira est un gentil garçon, il finit par craquer :

— De quoi tu pouvais parler avec mon père et pas avec moi ?

Dans le mille…

Enfin, mon excuse est toute prête. J'ai plus qu'à prier pour qu'elle soit convaincante.

— Je voulais demander à ton père de jouer une espèce de finale amicale avec moi. Comme c'était un peu culotté, je voulais pas le faire en public. Même pas devant toi.

— Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant, bon sang ?! J'aurais pu t'arranger ça et ça aurait éviter de contrarier mon père au début comme tu l'as fait !

— Parce que je ne voulais pas être pistonnée. Parce que tu en as déjà bien assez fait pour moi comme ça. Et tout plein d'autres raisons qui font du bien à mon ego. Satisfait ?

— Humpf…

Il prend un air boudeur de gamin.

Return of the fangirl mère-poule : Nyaaaaaa ! Ça surprend venant de lui mais c'est trop craquant !!!

Je le gratifie d'une gentille pichenette sur le front.

— Arrête de faire la tête, Gaki. (¤1)

— Oui, maman, rogne-t-il de mauvaise grâce.

¤ Là, là… C'est fou ce que je déteins ! ¤

¤ J'en serais pas fier à ta place… ¤

— Bon j'y vais. … A plus ! On se voit dans deux jours à la Ki-In !

— Okay.

Et je le quitte sur un dernier signe amical de la main.

Il va falloir que je marche encore un moment avant d'arriver à la gare, mais tant pis : Ça me fait faire un peu d'exercice, et Dieu sait que c'est pas vraiment ça ces derniers temps.

Bon alors, programme de la soirée… J'ai des dessins en cours qui traînent depuis une éternité dans mon carnet de croquis, ça pourrait être une idée de les avancer… Et puis je pourrais caser Saï en parallèle sur IGS et avoir la paix.

Ah merde ! C'est vrai ! Je pourrais pas couper à l'épreuve "popote", puisque Isumi est censé débarquer chez moi après sa séance photos. Et qu'il risque d'avoir une sacrée dalle, il a dit.

Ouais, monsieur bosse et fait son mannequin, aujourd'hui. Et il a eu toutes les peines du monde à me donner son réel programme de la journée… "J'ai vraiment trop pris l'habitude de te donner de fausses excuses" qu'il m'a dit d'un air tout gêné.

Crétin…

Non. Je ne lui en veux pas du tout.

Enfin… presque pas, quoi… Mais si, ses vieux réflexes restent et qu'il est obligé de s'y reprendre à trois fois avant de me dire où il va et si j'ai une chance de l'avoir sur son portable, ou non, si jamais y'a besoin… ça va pas m'amuser longtemps.

Enfin boooon ! Il me reste quoi dans le frigo…

Un brusque coup de klaxon me fait sursauter. Je suis à la limite de grimper après le réverbère d'à côté.

C'EST QUOI SON PROBLEME A L'AUTRE CHAUFFARD DEBILE !!!???!!!

………

Oh merde…! Une Ferrari rouge !

NAAAAAAAAAAAN !!! J'VEUX PAS !!!!!

L'espace d'une seconde, je reconsidère l'option de grimper au réverbère. Et ben, c'est vachement tentant, d'un coup.

La voiture s'arrête à ma hauteur et la fenêtre passager se baisse dans un petit bruissement électrique, dévoilant le visage sérieux d'Ogata.

— Je vous dépose quelque part ?

Sincèrement… non merci. Même si, par simple curiosité, j'aurais bien testé ce que ça fait de faire un tour dans une bagnole pareille.

Mais pas avec lui au volant, quoi !

— Non merci, je préfère marcher.

Il a un léger mouvement de tête, pendant lequel il regarde la route avec un air moqueur. Puis ce sourire amusé revient s'adresser à moi.

— Pour autant que je sache, vous n'habitez pas la porte à côté. Vous rentreriez beaucoup plus vite si je vous conduisais.

Comme d'habitude, cet étrange mélange de crainte et d'agressivité que je ressens en sa présence m'envahis. Avec toutes les conséquences que ça implique. Autrement dit : la résurgence de mon côté franc et direct et l'abandon de tout tact…

— Ecoutez, rien ne vous oblige à être aussi poli s'il n'y a personne autour. Je sais pertinemment que vous ne m'appréciez guère et vous savez sans doute que c'est réciproque. Alors merci beaucoup, mais je n'ai pas la moindre intention de monter dans votre voiture.

Je suis à l'extrême limite de l'impolitesse, quand même.

Oh, bruit agréable : j'entends presque ses dents crisser. Bon, son regard est moins drôle vu qu'il donne l'impression de vouloir me décapiter.

Mais je cherche à mort.

— Bonne journée, Ogata-senseï.

Et je reprends ma route, le plus calmement possible.

Faut bien que je fasse au moins mine d'assumer mes conneries, tout de même.

Une portière claque. Un bruit de course et mon poignet se retrouve broyé par un étau. Ogata me force brutalement à lui faire face. J'essaye de me dégager, mais tout ce que je gagne, c'est de voir sa prise se resserrer. J'arrête d'insister : je me suis déjà cassé ce poignet auparavant alors il est plutôt fragile. Et vu sa poigne je ne vais pas jouer avec le feu.

Cette fois, je suis morte, définitivement…

Il me fait reculer, malgré moi et je me retrouve dos à une palissade.

Pas bon, pas bon, pas bon !!!!!

— Soit. Laissons tomber la politesse. Vous allez me répondre et maintenant.

Je serre les lèvres, ce qui signifie plus ou moins "va te faire foutre". Sauf que je me contente de le penser très fort.

— Vous savez très bien qui est "Saï", n'est-ce pas ?

— Qui ça ?

Sa prise se resserre douloureusement, m'arrachant une grimace et un grognement.

— Ne vous moquez pas de moi, jeune fille, sourit-il d'un air mauvais. Vous ne trompez personne : votre style de jeu est en tous points identique au sien. Vous avez la même force. Exactement la même.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

— Ah non ? Vous pensez sincèrement qu'une telle ressemblance puisse être le fruit du hasard ?

Un sourire dangereux ourle ses lèvres et il serre encore un peu plus fort. J'ai vraiment peur d'entendre mes os lâcher.

¤ Saï ! Fais quelque chose, je t'en supplie !!! ¤

¤ Mais quoi ! s'affole le fantôme. Je ne peux pas le repousser ! Je te blesserai en même temps ! ¤

— Lâchez-moi !

— Pourquoi ? Vous m'avez demandé vous-même de laisser tomber la façade "polie".

Il a l'air de s'amuser beaucoup.

Connard…

¤ Sa voiture !!! Occupe-toi de sa voiture !!! ¤

Saï s'approche de la Ferrari dont le moteur tourne encore.

¤ Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? ¤

¤ La courroie de transmission ! Arrache-la ! ¤

¤ La quoi ? ¤

¤ Regarde à l'arrière dans le coffre ! Il y a le moteur ! Normalement tu dois voir une courroie qui tourne ! C'est ça la courroie de transmission !! ¤

J'essaye de me débattre plus où moins, pendant que Saï m'obéit et se met en quête du moteur. Je le vois se concentrer en fixant l'arrière de la Ferrari, puis il y a un énorme claquement. Un bruit horrible monte du moteur de la voiture, de même qu'une fumée noire et une odeur de brûlé insupportable.

Ogata sursaute et jette un œil sidéré vers sa superbe bagnole. Il me lâche et abreuve le ciel d'une série de jurons particulièrement imaginatifs.

J'en profite pour filer sans demander mon reste, alors que j'entends Ogata shooter d'un air furieux dans les pneus de sa voiture.

¤ Bien joué Saï ! Lia a vraiment bien fait de t'entraîner à agir sur le monde réel. ¤

¤ Parce que tu en doutais ? ¤

En tout cas, il a l'air très content de lui-même. Et j'avoue qu'il en a parfaitement le droit pour une fois !

_A suivre… _

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

(¤1) : gamin

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Reviews onegaï :3


	25. L'attaque du clone

**Auteur :** Luinil Azurétoile

**Base :** Hikaru no Go Xover réalité

**Genre :** Heuuuu… Vous êtes vraiment sûr d'en vouloir un ? Bon, ok ! Délire total, alors ! Total et hystérique.

**Disclaimer :** ( Haaaan… Qu'est-ce que je peux détester ce truc… Mais bon, quand y faut, y faut ! )

_Luinil, voix ânonnante_ : Les-persos-de-HikaGo-ne-sont-pas-à-moi… ( Ayé, c'est fait. T-T )

C'est dommage quand même, j'aimerais beaucoup en avoir certains sous la main… # _bave copieusement_ #

En revanche, étant donné que Rin est à moi, on touche pas sans permission ! Hin hin hin !

**Avertissement :** Pour ceux qui ont pas vu/lu toute la série, SPOILERS MASSIFS !!!! Et pour les fans, désolée de décevoir : pas une trace de yaoi prévue, là dedans. -.-;;;

A part ça : attention, ficqueuse franchement atteinte, mwéhéhéhéhé !

**Résumé :** Mieux vaut éviter les pensées "ce serait bien, si...". Ce genre de chose se retourne systématiquement contre vous ! C'est ce qu'à découvert Rin à ses dépends. Elle qui s'était dit qu'avoir l'aide d'un fantôme tel que Saï, pour progresser au Go, pouvait être amusant, la voilà propulsée dans l'univers de HikaGo. Et hantée par ledit fantôme, par-dessus le marché ! Si encore, l'un comme l'autre, ils avaient une toute petite idée de ce qu'on attend d'eux...

**Notes techniques :** Les _paroles en italique_, c'est virtuellement "en français dans le texte", mdr.

Celles **en gras** sont considérées comme étant en anglais !!!

Et celles entre ¤…¤, correspondent aux conversations mentales avec Saï. Valà, maintenant, vous êtes parés, yerk, yerk, yerk !

**Reviews :** Merci à Snitchychan, Mich' Loinvoyant, Clio (Oui, pardon, je suis pas tendre avec Ogata ! XD), tchingtchong, Nidako, l'ange parvatie90, Rynn, et nakajima pour leur reviews !

Parce qu'on m'a gentiment fait remarquer que je traînais un peu et que c'était abusé. ;p

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Chapitre 23 :**_L'attaque du clone_

Un bref coup de klaxon dans la rue me fait bondir à la fenêtre. J'avise Isumi, deux étages plus bas, qui me fait signe, juste à côté de sa voiture.

— Ohayô ! Tu es prête ?

— Ohayô ! Yep, j'arrive tout de suite ! je lance, dans un grand sourire avant de refermer la fenêtre.

J'attrape mon sac, enfile mes tongs, galère deux minutes pour retrouver mes lunettes de soleil ( déjà sur ma tête ) avant de quitter mon appartement. Je rejoins Isumi en bas. En tout premier lieu, je m'écrie :

— Saaaalut, Titine !

Et je fais un câlin en règle à la voiture.

Vous allez vous dire : ça y est, elle a grillé son unique neurone.

Presque !

C'est un délire personnel.

Voyez-vous, je suis fan de la voiture d'Isumi. Tout simplement parce que c'est une Miniiiiiiiiii !!!

J'adore les Minis ! Je trouve ça fendard ! Ça passe partout et ça peut se garer dans un mouchoir de poche. Ça a une dégaine terrible ! Et alors, surtout, y'a rien de plus étonnant et fun à voir qu'un mec de grande taille monter et descendre d'une Mini. A mes yeux, ça reste un des grands mystères de la technologie. A se demander si la bestiole a pas une dimension intérieure propre, comme les voitures enchantées dans Harry Potter !

En plus, Isumi, il a une Mini jauuuune ! Ouais ! Jaune canari avec un toit blanc ! THE cliché par excellence !

Bref : ELLE ME FAIT TROP TRIPPER CETTE BAGNOLE !!!!!

— Heureux de voir où va ton affection, ronchonne le propriétaire de mon coup de cœur.

— Mah ! Pour ton intégrité physique, je t'assure que tu préfères que je fasse un transfert sur la voiture !

Long silence désabusé, qui me fait rire.

Ni une ni deux, je grimpe à bord.

C'est que, voyez-vous, c'est vachement compliqué un japonais. Enfin, Isumi en tout cas : il est gêné à mort quand je l'embrasse en pleine rue. Mais à l'abri, dans la voiture, par contre…

J'ai cessé de chercher à comprendre, vous inquiétez pas.

Isumi s'installe donc sur le siège conducteur, provoquant chez moi l'apparition d'un léger sourire carnassier.

— Bon-jour…

Et je l'embrasse en bonne et due forme.

Une fois qu'il estime que je me suis convenablement faite pardonner mon délire "Mini", Isumi me dit avec une légère trace de regret dans la voix :

— Ne traînons pas. Je ne tiens pas à être en retard et il faut encore qu'on passe prendre Waya.

— Oui chef, fais-je dans un soupir déçu.

Nous allons donc récupérer le châtain en bas de chez lui avant de filer à l'aéroport. L'avion de l'équipe chinoise de la Coupe Hokuto arrive à 15h47 et comme le veut leur habitude, Isumi et Waya vont accueillir Yang Hai et ses poulains. Isumi a bien évidemment tenu à m'embarquer là-dedans pour me montrer à ses potes.

Enfin je le vois comme ça…

Mais aussi, au détour d'une conversation, j'ai appris que l'équipe chinoise incluait un certain… "Lè Ping"… et comme par hasard, un étrange sourire avait pétillé dans les yeux de mon petit ami juste à ce moment…

Ceci expliquait aussi cela.

Malheureusement, la surprise "Lè Ping" ne sera pas pour moi.

Pauvre Isumi, il va être déçu…

— Leur avion arrive porte S.

Comme l'appareil est, par dessus le marché, annoncé avec quelques minutes de retard, je me laisse tomber sur une banquette pour attendre. Une fois de plus Waya et Isumi échangent un rapide regard d'amusement complice.

… Prenez-moi pour une cruche, les mecs ! Vous allez pas être déçus !

Réprimant un soupir blasé, j'allume ma DS, histoire de faire ma geek et d'avancer dans ma partie de Magical Starsign (qui ne casse pas des briques, mais qui a le mérite d'occuper).

Les haut-parleurs annoncent enfin l'arrivée des voyageurs en provenance de Beijing et Isumi quitte sa place à côté de moi pour mieux apercevoir Yang Hai. Waya fait de même presque aussi vite alors que de mon côté, je prends mon temps pour ranger ma console.

Je vais me planter entre les deux garçons, les mains enfoncées au fond des poches, parcourant vaguement du regard le flot de passagers.

Blasée, moi ? Ouais, peut-être un peu…

¤ Saï, tu les vois, toi ? ¤

¤ Attends. Je cherche. ¤ me répond le fantôme qui flotte à 1m50 au-dessus de moi. ¤ Ah ! Si, les voilà ! Je vois le garçon qui ressemble à Waya-kun ! ¤ s'exclame-t-il bientôt.

A quelques secondes près, une voix forte hèle Isumi et un bras se lève parmi la foule de voyageurs. Isumi fait pareil de son côté et une haute stature avance droit sur nous.

Yang Hai est une sacrée baraque quand même, j'avais pas réalisé avant… Et le fait qu'il soit en costume accentue encore plus la chose.

— Isumi-kun, Waya-kun ! Konnichiwa ! s'écrie-t-il dans un japonais parfait.

— Bonjour Yang Hai-san ! Vous avez fait bon voyage ?

— Pas trop mal, pas trop mal.

— Isumi-san, Waya ! Konnichiwa !

Ces nouvelles voix, très joyeuses et aux octaves incertaines des adolescents encore en pleine mue, ont des accents déjà plus prononcés…

Trois jeunes, dont un clone conforme de Waya arrivent sur les talons de Yang Hai.

Je sens deux regards curieux peser lourdement sur moi. Malheureusement… _no reaction_. Tout juste si j'incline la tête en relevant les quelques différences qui existent entre les deux garçons.

Il y a un instant de flottement alors que je reste toujours de marbre, jusqu'à ce que finalement, je me décide à faire une remarque.

Parce qu'ils en crèvent d'envie, tout de même…

— Lè Ping est quand même plus grand que toi, Waya.

L'intéressé manque de se vautrer la gueule sur le carrelage en damier de l'aéroport.

— Leur ressemblance ne te surprend même pas un peu… ? s'étonne Isumi, un rien déçu.

— Nan, j'étais déjà au courant avant.

— Et comment ? Par qui ?

Par mes lectures assidues, chéri… ( _Soupir mental_. )

— Tututututu… Tu crois vraiment que je vais dévoiler mes sources comme ça ?

Isumi grogne vaguement, dépité.

— J'irai dire deux mots à cet imbécile de Shindo et à sa grande gueule, marmonne Waya, croyant tenir le coupable.

Je plains ce pauvre Hikaru… Il va y prendre sans savoir pourquoi ! Faudra peut-être que je le prévienne d'ailleurs…

Mais je hausse les épaules en silence, à l'adresse de mes compagnons. Je dois donner l'impression de faire un tantinet la tronche, alors qu'en réalité, je suis juste très mal à l'aise d'être ici. Comme je l'ai dit, j'ai la sensation qu'Isumi me "montre".

Même si je suis certaine qu'il ne le fait pas consciemment, ça me fait flipper. Si je fais mauvaise impression auprès de ses amis, je fais quoi après ? ( _Couinement intérieur de désespoir_. )

En plus de ça, mes idées peu catholiques reviennent faire des leurs, signe que je stresse à mort !

Isumi et Yang Hai sont dans une chambre… (¤1)

Raaaaaaaah, mais bordel !!!! Nan !!!!

Je me fiche trois bonnes claques mentales pour la peine.

En plus, ils m'ont toujours pas dis bonjour à moi ! Je suis transparente ou quoi ?! ( _Couine encore plus mentalement_. )

Je regrette aussitôt cette dernière pensée, alors que Yang Hai se plante devant moi, un sourire grand comme ça sur le visage.

_Combien de fois je t'ai dit de fermer ta grande gueule ?_ me serine ma petite voix intérieure.

Beaucoup trop souvent… Mais j'imprime pas…

— Dites-moi que vous êtes bien celle que je crois que vous êtes !

Hoy… Misère de misère… J'ai tiré le gros lot encore une fois : un fan.

J'incline légèrement le buste.

— Haruno Rin. Enchantée.

Yang Hai réprime _in extremis_ un "YES !" victorieux ou tout du moins une réaction dans l'idée.

Il me tend la main.

— Yang Hai, responsable de l'équipe chinoise. Ravi de vous rencontrer !

Il secoue avec ferveur la main que je lui ai tendue en retour.

Le sourire que j'affiche hésite entre l'amusement et l'inquiétude.

— Je n'ai pas manqué une seule de vos parties ! Vous êtes incroyable !

Et il secoue toujours ma main…

— Je serais très honoré si vous acceptiez de jouer une partie contre moi, à l'occasion ! Ou avec les jeunes de notre équipe ! Et… encore plus si vous acceptiez de venir un jour à l'institut chinois !

Houlààààà… Motivé, le garçon… Quoique, Saï va trouver que les trois propositions ne sont pas déplaisantes. Et moi, je serais pas contre l'optique "tourisme" de la dernière.

— Ce serait avec grand plaisir.

J'orne cette réponse de mon plus beau sourire. Vous savez ? Genre avec les petites fleurs et les étoiles qui scintillent derrière, dans un fond artistiquement flouté.

Ouais, je suis garce, je sais. Je devrais pas essayer d'user de mon charme comme ça. Mais je voudrais juste qu'il lâche ma main, pitié… Mes articulations fatiguent là…!

— Merveilleux ! Il faudra organiser ça très vite alors !

Oui, tout ce qu'il veut…! Moi, j'ai enfin réussi à récupérer mes doigts pour moi toute seule et c'est le plus important…! Merci mon Dieu !!!

— Vous nous accompagnez jusqu'à l'hôtel, on pose nos bagages et ensuite on va boire un coup quelque part ? J'aimerai vraiment discuter plus avec vous Haruno-san.

— Rin des'…

Je l'ai corrigé machinalement.

— Pardon ?

— C'est "Rin". Pas "Haruno-san".

Au moment où j'insiste sur la correction, je me dis que pour une fois c'est peut-être pas une bonne idée…

— Ah bon ? Très bien alors !

Oui, surtout quand on voit comment Isumi vient de se rembrunir face à l'expression ravie de son ami chinois.

J'ai vraiment mal calculé mon coup…

………

………

Otez-moi d'un doute subit… Est-ce que Isumi est assez rentré dans les détails me concernant ? Parce que si il avait bien précisé la nature de nos relations à ses amis, je doute que Yang Hai agirait de manière si "cool" avec moi, non ?

En tout cas, j'ai pas l'impression qu'Isumi ait bien fait son job…

— Excuse me…

Je me tourne vers le jeune joueur chinois qui vient de m'interpeller en anglais, un rien surprise, avant de réaliser : Yang Hai maîtrise superbement le japonais mais ça ne doit pas être le cas de ses compagnons. Rien d'étonnant à ce que l'anglais leur servent à communiquer avec des étrangers.

— Yes ?

Je crois qu'il s'agit de Zhao Shi, le jeune garçon contre qui Isumi avait perdu plusieurs fois lors de son voyage en Chine et qui était déjà dans l'équipe chinoise pour la coupe Hokuto première du nom. En tout cas, il y ressemble.

— **Je crois que nous avons joué une partie il y a un mois…** (¤2)

— **Tu veux dire, sur Internet… ?**

— **Oui. Mon pseudo c'était "Weasel".**

¤ — Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? ¤ me demande Saï.

¤ — Tu as joué contre lui y'a un mois sur IGS. La partie contre "Weasel", tu te rappelles ? ¤

¤ — Bien sûr ! C'était une très belle partie ! J'ai eu toutes les peines du monde à annuler l'influence de son tengen joué au tiers du jeu. ¤

¤ — Toutes les peines ? ¤

Je souris malgré moi.

¤ — Oui, bon, se renfrogne Saï. Peut-être pas "toutes les peines". Mais il m'avait posé un problème intéressant. ¤

Je ris pour moi même face à cet air boudeur.

— **Oui, je me rappelle de cette partie. J'ai dû réfléchir un moment pour annuler la force de ton tengen.**

La garçon rit un peu, à la fois embarrassé et ravi. Et c'est là que je réalise une chose :

— **Hey ! Une petite minute ! Comment tu peux savoir que tu jouais contre moi ?**

Zhao Shi me dévisage l'air surpris.

— **Et bien, il se dit sur quelques forums que "Kage" est en fait la joueuse japonaise Rin Haruno. Vous ne le saviez pas ?**

Non. Non, je ne savais pas. Je traîne sur des forums, mais pas sur les forums spécial go.

— **Non, tu me l'apprends.**

Et ça ne me ravit pas des masses : adieu ma vague tranquillité internationale.

Quel est le crétin qui a bien pu vendre la…

TING !

Illumination subite.

— WA-YA ! Viens ici deux secondes !!! Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait comme connerie !!??!!

Oui, parce que par élimination, ça ne peut être que lui.

— Hey ! Pourquoi ça serait forcément de ma faute ?! Ça pourrait très bien être Shindo ou Isumi-san !!! panique l'intéressé.

— Attends ! T'es en train de me parler des deux seuls mecs que si tu leur dis "clé USB", ils te demandent si ça se mange !!!

— Oh ça va ! Je t'en prie ! J'en suis pas à ce point ! s'insurge Isumi, froissé dans son orgueil de mâle "supposé" infaillible.

Je me tourne vers lui :

— A titre d'information personnelle : rappelle-moi ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que je t'ai prêté mon ordinateur portable ?

— Tu… as dû le reformater… avoue-t-il pas très fier de lui.

— Ouais. Au bout d'un quart d'heure d'utilisation. Et en un quart d'heure, tu as réussi à me corrompre des fichiers systèmes de manière irrémédiable. Le pire étant que tu sais même pas comment. Alors ne viens pas me dire que tu t'y connais en informatique, contrairement à LUI !!!!

Je pointe Waya d'un doigt accusateur. Waya qui l'espace d'un instant avait cru que je l'avais oublié. Il freeze instantanément, mais fait quand même une dernière tentative :

— Il reste encore Shindo, qui savait pour ton pseudo…

— … et qui est au moins autant fâché avec les PC. Impossibilité technique !

— Nasé aussi savait…

— Bien sûr, Waya, "et la marmotte" aussi ! Ça lui viendrait même pas à l'idée, à Asumi ! Nan ! Y'a QUE toi pour ce genre d'idée à la con !

— Mééééé ! couine le châtain que j'ai fini par choper par une oreille, malgré ses tentatives d'esquives. C'est quand même pas si grave que ça que les gens soient au courant ! Je te faisais juste de la pub !!!

— Tu t'en fous ! C'est pas toi qui est à ma place !!! T'as rien à assumer derrière !!!

Les gens doivent me prendre pour une dingue à beugler comme ça sur lui en plein milieu de l'aéroport. N'empêche que je vais lui faire payer un joli moment sa "merveilleuse" idée.

— Ta vie va devenir un enfer, je te le jure.

— Hiiips…! couine Waya face à ma sourde menace.

Un éclat de rire nous interrompt. Yang Hai a fini par céder, alors que ses jeunes joueurs l'interrogent frénétiquement en chinois pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passe.

— Elle est toujours comme ça ? demande-t-il à Isumi entre deux rires.

— Oui… soupire celui-ci d'un air fatigué.

J'ai bien envie de lui dire "Plains-toi !" mais… ça me ferait jouer trop tôt des cartes potentielles. Alors je m'abstiens.

Yang Hai rit de plus belle et finit par faire une traduction rapide des évènements aux trois adolescents. Ceux-ci prennent un fou-rire à leur tour.

Lè Ping demande directement confirmation à Isumi :

— **C'est vrai que tu as détruit son PC en un quart d'heure ? **

— **Non… je ne l'ai pas détruit à proprement parlé…**

Je coupe le brun, acide :

— **Naaaaaaan ! C'était juste un petit "crash" de rien du tout. Il n'était pas "détruit" du tout !!! **

— N'en rajoute pas, hein ?! proteste-t-il en japonais.

— J'oserai pas ! J'ai juste perdu une nuit complète à tout réinstaller ! A part ça, j'ai "aucune" raison d'en rajouter !

Isumi soupire :

— Passe ta frustration sur Waya, plutôt que sur moi. J'y suis pour rien cette fois.

— Ça c'est vrai, il faut reconnaître.

— ISUMI-SAAAAAN !!!!

La solidarité est un concept étranger à la gent masculine… Et c'est TRES fun.

— Mes sincères condoléances, Waya, il m'a donné toute latitude d'action…

— Traître !

Isumi lui fait juste signe qu'il s'en lave les mains. Forcément, entre contrarier sa petite amie ou son meilleur ami… s'il veut la paix dans son ménage, il faut pas qu'il hésite longtemps.

— Bon ! On y va ! décide Waya, assez vexé d'avoir été lâché en cours de route et qui doit aussi espérer que je vais l'oublier si on commence à bouger.

Mais j'ai la rancune très tenace et je suis une adepte des vengeances surgelées à réchauffer quand on veut.

Je ne l'oublierai pas…

— Alors comme ça, vous êtes passionnée d'informatique aussi ?

Marf ! Isumi n'est VRAIMENT pas rentré dans les détails si j'en juge cet abord de Yang Hai et le gémissement de douleur de plombages qui commencent à être maltraités, quelque part sur ma droite.

— Geek serait le terme plus juste, dis-je en riant. Je suis une accro au Net et aux jeux vidéo.

— Et accro aux mangas aussi, ajoute Waya sans même se retourner, alors qu'il marche devant. ( Il s'arrête d'un coup et me regarde avec curiosité, comme frappé par un soudain éclair d'intelligence. ) D'ailleurs puisqu'on en parle, c'est un truc que j'ai jamais compris : comment tu fais pour faire tout ce que tu fais, niveaux loisirs, et EN PLUS avoir un tel niveau du go ?

Je suis schizophrène, Waya, pourquoi ? Et la partie "go" se bosse toute seule ! ……… Bon, c'est quasiment ça, mais ça ne serait pas politiquement correct à dire…

— Ah mais ça, c'est normal. Je suis une fille, donc je suis forcément multitâches ! Je fais toujours au moins trois trucs à la fois. Mais c'est quelque chose que les mecs peuvent pas appréhender de toute façon. Laisse tomber !

THE tirade hypocrite typique "made in girls".

— Tu te moques de moi, là… grogne le châtain.

— Absolument pas, c'est prouvé scientifiquement. Les femmes sont en quelque sorte capables de cloisonner leur cerveau et de gérer plusieurs actions à la fois. Les mecs, non. Ça m'arrive super souvent de surfer sur le Net, gribouiller sur un coin de feuille, faire la bouffe… et gérer une partie de go simultané ! C'est facile !

J'ai évité la tirade de pute qui consistait à dire : "… faire la bouffe et te foutre une tôle en parallèle sur Internet." Je ne veux pas l'humilier, surtout sachant que tout ce qui est go, c'est pas moi qui gère : Saï fait ça tout seul comme un grand.

Waya se passe une main sur la figure et n'insiste pas plus. Je viens de le dégoûter à vie.

Nouveau questionnement en chinois de Lè Ping et ses deux compagnons.

— Ahem, je vais peut-être éviter de leur traduire ça. Zhao Shi pourrait se vexer de savoir que vous faisiez autre chose en plus de jouer contre lui, sourit Yang Hai un peu gêné.

— Comme vous voulez. Contre lui, je n'ai rien fait d'autre en parallèle, de toute façon. J'ai dit que ça m'arrivait souvent. Pas que c'était systématique.

D'autant plus que sur cette partie, si je m'étais éloigné du PC une seule seconde ou si j'avais ne serait-ce que penser à changer de fenêtre de navigation, Saï m'aurait trucidée.

Et mes tendances suicidaires sont assez limitées quoi qu'on puisse en penser.

Yang Hai et ses jeunes prennent un taxi, nous donnant rendez-vous à leur hôtel –également lieu du tournoi, comme à l'ordinaire-.

Dans la voiture, je rigole pour moi-même, toujours à me poser LA question : est-ce qu'Isumi a prévenu Yang Hai que…!

J'aurais bien envie de lui demander cash… Oh… allez !

— A tout hasard, Shin, qu'est-ce que tu as dit de moi à Yang Hai ?

J'ai un grand sourire dans la voix.

— Pas grand chose…

C'est un demi-ronchonnement.

— C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre… fais-je d'un air faussement pensif.

Marmonnement agacé. Waya pouffe tout seul derrière.

Qu'il vienne pas se plaindre alors : il s'est mis tout seul dans une situation qui pouvait potentiellement le contrarier.

Suite à ça, notre conversation se résume plus ou moins au vide intersidéral, jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive. Isumi trouve une place tant bien que mal, quelques rues plus loin. Et il continue de ruminer pour lui-même le temps qu'on rejoigne l'hôtel à pieds.

Bien loin de moi l'idée de m'en mêler…

Yang Hai et les trois adolescents nous attendent déjà à l'entrée : on est tombés d'accord sur l'idée de se trouver un café ou un bar dans les environs.

— Une idée d'adresse ?

— Je crois avoir vu un Starbucks Coffee pas loin, si ça intéresse quelqu'un…

Je peux toujours tenter après tout… mais là tout de suite, avec la chaleur qu'il fait, je rêve d'un Frappucino à la crème. Soit chocolat, soit vanille… ou caramel, après tout !

Ouais, je suis une droguée finie au sucre…

Les garçons décident qu'ils ne sont pas contre ma proposition, et celle-ci se voit donc acceptée à l'unanimité. Au passage, l'anglais est adopté comme langage de conversation. Au grand dam de Saï qui se retrouve largué.

J'avoue que je galère un peu aussi. Non pas, parce que je suis nulle en anglais. Sans être un génie, je me dépatouille plutôt bien en compréhension et j'arrive à peu près à me faire comprendre à l'oral.

J'ai un niveau de survie, quoi.

Nan, le problème… c'est les accents asiatiques… J'ai parfois l'impression qu'en fait, on parle pas du tout la même langue.

Et c'est vachement chiant… Je suis obligée de faire un véritable effort de concentration pour être sûre de pas me planter.

La seule chose qui me rassure, c'est qu'en face, ils en sont au même point : Mon accent français est pas super marqué ( une de mes rares fiertés en anglais ) et il m'arrive de manger les mots autant qu'un anglophone, sur certaines expressions courantes. Donc, je dois être dur à suivre.

Bref… je me demande si en fait, que Yang Hai serve de traducteur ne serait pas moins prise de tête…

Remarquez, lui au moins, il a une prononciation nickel.

— **Vous voyagez beaucoup, non ?** je lui demande au bout d'un moment.

Hey ! Je vois pas pourquoi je me priverais de satisfaire ma curiosité quand j'en ai l'occasion.

— **Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? **

— **Votre maîtrise des langues. **

— **Ah ! Ça, c'est avant tout une passion… Mais c'est vrai que je voyage beaucoup, grâce à mon métier. Et puis… il faut bien se recycler quand on est plus au niveau. **

Il dit ça avec un léger clin d'œil.

— **Tu es encore très fort,** proteste Isumi.

— **Au Japon, peut-être, mais en Chine, je commence à m'approcher dangereusement de la catégorie des "dépassés". **

Lè Ping échappe un ricanement très léger, qui lui attire les gros yeux de ses deux équipiers. Yang Hai lui assène une légère tape sur le crâne.

— **Encore un peu de respect, gamin !** grogne-t-il dans la langue de Shakespeare pour que tout le monde en profite.

Je réalise un truc d'un coup.

— Aaaaah… ! Je sais d'où ça vient maintenant !

— Quoi ?

— Ton tic de me fiche des claques sur la tête quand je la ramène un peu trop. Ça vient de Yang Hai-san !

J'adresse un sourire angélique à Isumi qui se demande bien comment il doit le prendre.

— **Tu la frappes, Isumi-kun ? **

— **Il ne faut rien exagérer non plus. **

— **Non, c'est vrai, c'est loin d'être méchant. Je ne me laisserai pas faire, sinon ! **

— **Si tu étais plus calme, je n'aurais pas besoin d'aller jusque là. **

— **Si j'étais plus calme, tu t'ennuieraaaais… ! **

— **Ça, je me le demande, des fois… **

— **Si, si, on s'ennuierait**, confirme Waya en riant. **Ne serait-ce que quand on croise Ogata-sensei à la Ki-In. **

J'échappe un couinement désemparé. On ne peut pas dire que mes relations avec Ogata se soient améliorées dernièrement. Plutôt le contraire, puisque j'en suis devenue réduite à raser les murs et à faire profil bas, quand je sais qu'il est à la Ki-In en même temps que moi.

— **Ogata… honinbô ?** demande Zhao Shi.

— **Lui-même ! Rin est sa Némésis en ce moment ! **

Je braille :

— Parce que tu trouves ça drôle ?!

— Ouais, énormément !

On a vraiment pas le même humour avec Waya…

— **Mmh… les rumeurs Internet qui parlent d'une partie perdue par Ogata-honinbô contre une shôdan seraient-elles fondées ?** demande Yang Hai.

— **Plus que fondées ! Elles sont véridiques ! **

— C'est encore une de tes idées foireuses, ça hein Waya ?!

— Non, pas cette fois. Mais je sais pas si tu réalises que même si officiellement ton abandon a été comptabilisé, tout le milieu professionnel japonais est parfaitement au courant que tu gagnais largement cette partie, en réalité. Les journalistes parlent eux-aussi !

— Et moi, qui me demandait encore pourquoi il m'en voulait à ce point… C'est aussi pour ça qu'il l'a mauvaise !

— Son prestige en a pris un coup, au contraire du tiens. Normal qu'il soit vexé !

Et Waya a l'air parfaitement ravi en disant ça.

Morishita-sensei est un vrai pro du lavage de cerveau…

— **Et pourquoi avoir abandonné ?**

Je soupire :

— **Parce que l'emporter de plus de trente points contre le meilleur joueur du circuit japonais, je trouvais que c'était déplacé. Sur le coup, ça m'avait paru être une bonne idée…**

— **Si ensuite tu n'avais pas cédé à l'envie de lui clouer le bec pendant le commentaire, ça en aurait été une,** fait remarquer Isumi.

— **Voilà. Mais au risque de te mettre mal à l'aise, je te signale que tu as été une des raisons qui ont fait que j'étais stressée et donc plus encline à faire ce genre de bêtises stupides.**

Grimace coupable.

— Je pouvais pas deviner que tu allais piler net devant moi… marmonne-t-il à mi-voix en japonais.

Waya rigole tout seul, nous faisant râler avec Isumi.

— C'était… esthétique comme chute… admet-il distraitement.

— C'était surtout embarrassant !!!

Nous avons protesté d'une seule et même voix indignée.

Et Waya murmure juste un petit « oh, on dit ça… » en souriant.

— Quelle chute ? fait Yang Hai, l'air amusé.

— Aucune chute !

Mais c'est sans compter sur Waya qui se fait tout un plaisir de raconter la scène en détails. En anglais, évidemment, pour que tout le monde puisse en profiter.

J'ai déjà dit que je le détestais ? Oui ? Ben je me répète alors.

N'empêche que maintenant, on a une équipe chinoise au grand complet en train de se foutre de notre gueule.

— **Ha, ha, ha… C'est vachement drôle.**

Oui, cette fois je fais vraiment la tronche.

— **Bah, au moins, tu t'es faite remarquer dès le début, c'est bien !**

Waya pousse la porte du Starbucks tout en me lançant un sourire innocent. Je lâche un soupir agacé.

Mais ma contrariété disparaît presque totalement dès le moment où je récupère un alléchant Frappucino à la crème, parfumé au caramel.

Du sucre et du froid. Bon-heur !

Deux petites tables rondes se voient réquisitionnées en terrasse. Oubliant les anecdotes stupides de tout à l'heure, la conversation tourne naturellement sur l'évènement du moment : la coupe Hokuto.

Hikaru et Akira ne s'en étaient pas trop vanté, puisque cette année, ils ont dépassés l'âge limite de 18 ans et ne sont plus concernés, quoi qu'il arrive.

Autrement dit, pour la première fois depuis cinq ans, l'équipe japonaise va changer de composition. Et ce de manière totale.

Akira, Hikaru et Yashiro avaient bien défendu leur steak jusqu'à aujourd'hui…

J'apprends donc que Lè Ping participe à sa deuxième édition, alors que Zhao Shi est un habitué qui n'a pas manqué une seule année. Leur dernier compagnon, Tian Dapeng, est un petit nouveau, par contre, et il a l'air relativement nerveux et peu bavard.

Mais à sa place je ne vaudrais pas mieux…

— **Et pour le japon ? Que valent les successeurs de votre équipe de choc ? **

— **C'est un interrogatoire, Yang Hai-san ?** rit Isumi.

— **Hey ! Je me renseigne, c'est tout ! **

Yang Hai a un mouvement apaisant des mains.

— Tiens oui ! Qui compose l'équipe, maintenant que Hikaru, Akira et Yashiro sont trop vieux ?

Oui, je débarque un peu, je sais.

Waya me regarde avec une grimace :

— T'as pas lu le Go-Weekly ?

… Bon, d'accord, je débarque beaucoup.

— Je le lis assez rarement en fait…

— … Tu me tues, tu sais… ?

Je me contente d'aspirer une gorgée de Frappucino, d'un air gêné pour toute réponse. Saï lit tout le temps le Go-Weekly. Mais moi pas forcément, même si ça m'arrive d'y jeter un œil. Depuis que Lia a rendu Saï capable de tourner ses pages tout seul, à force d'entraînement, je ne suis pas obligée d'être en permanence là pour l'assister.

Donc j'ai tendance à aller faire autre chose.

— Les représentants pour le japon sont Oka, Shôji et Ochi.

Je reste pensive un instant. Shôji et Oka… C'est les deux petits inseï qu'on rencontre dans le tout dernier chapitre de la série, non ?

— Mmh… Shôji et Oka… Je crois me rappeler qu'ils sont fans d'Akira et Hikaru. Et ils sont du genre "motivés"… Y'a peut-être pas trop de soucis à se faire, en fait. Sauf vis à vis leur manque d'expérience.

Je savais même pas qu'ils étaient passé pros eux. Mais étant donné que le groupe Hikaru and co est assez refermé sur lui-même, c'est à moitié surprenant.

— … Mais d'où tu sors des infos pareilles… ?

Note à moi-même : arrêter de réfléchir à voix haute.

— Ah… Tu serais surpris… Je suis une spécialiste de l'info inutile. Je dois bien en avoir quelques unes qui te concernent d'ailleurs.

— … Genre ?

— Genre, je vais pas griller comme ça des moyens de pression potentiels, p'tit loup. Alors rêve toujours !

Isumi s'étrangle avec une gorgée de son Caramel Macchiato glacé et il me regarde d'un air scandalisé.

Le "p'tit loup" distrait ne va pas passer. Je vais en entendre parler là…

Essayons de noyer le poisson…

— Je peux goûter ton truc, Shin ?

Nouveau regard noir qui signifie : Ne fais pas celle qui ne comprend pas !

Je soupire :

— Ok, je le referais plus, même distraitement. Ça te va ?

Il grogne vaguement et son verre glisse vers moi en raclant la table. J'y plonge ma paille pour goûter. C'est pas trop mauvais pour un truc à base de café.

Normal, y'a du caramel avec…

Un peu surprise, je vois mon propre verre me passer sous le nez, réquisitionné en bonne et due forme. Isumi me défie d'un coup d'œil de protester contre ça.

Je me la ferme : c'est de bonne guerre.

Les autres en face nous dévisagent d'un air curieux, un peu largués sur les bords.

— **Ne vous inquiétez pas : les conversations codées, ils font ça très souvent.** rigole Waya. **On s'habitue. **

— **Ah…**

— **Elles n'ont rien de codées, Waya : tu regardes Shin et tu sais immédiatement ce qu'il pense. C'est un vrai livre !**

— **Pour toi peut-être…**

Je soupire.

— **Pour moi peut-être, si tu veux**. ( Je reviens au japonais. ) Rends-moi mon Frapuccino caramel, toi là-bas.

Isumi lève les yeux au ciel en silence et me redonne mon verre, reprenant le sien au passage.

Il y a une rangée de larges sourires entendus en face.

— **Soit dit en passant, elle n'a pas tout à fait tort, Isumi-kun. Quand tu es venu en Chine la première fois, il était facile de deviner ton état d'esprit rien qu'en t'observant un instant…**

J'échappe un "Ah !" victorieux.

— **… même si c'est devenu moins flagrant depuis. **

Cette fois c'est Waya, qui fait "Ah !" d'un air satisfait.

Moi, je trouve pas que ça ce soit atténué, mais bon, comme dirait Waya : forcément, c'est moi, j'ai un avantage certain sur les autres, après tout.

Yang Hai regarde Isumi d'un air pensif et amusé.

Et oui, ton ex-copain de chambrée s'est trouvé une nana complètement barge ! Il est tombé très bas, pas vrai ?

Mais finalement, le jeune homme ne fait aucun commentaire, se contentant de siroter son Expresso en silence.

Je décide de relancer la conversation vers un sujet plus conventionnel.

— **Et l'équipe de Corée ? Elle vaut quoi ?**

— **Elle est très forte, comme d'habitude. Su-yong Hong est le capitaine, cette année. Mais j'ai entendu dire que les deux autres joueurs le valaient largement. La Corée risque d'être intouchable, une fois de plus,** soupire Yang Hai.

Objectivement… avec une équipe totalement nouvelle, et même si Ochi est du genre pitbull… je pense que le Japon est super mal barré, avec Zhao Shi et Lè Ping pour la Chine sachant que eux, ils ont déjà un peu de bouteille.

Pauvres mômes… Ça va pas être beau à voir…

Et Yeong-ha, au fait ? Le beau gosse grande gueule, il devient quoi ?

C'est dans des moments comme ça où en fait, je regrette de pas mettre plus mon nez dans les infos du monde du Go. Parce que la réponse doit s'y trouver. Bref… je sais ce que je vais faire ce soir.

— **Et sinon, Isumi-kun, ton autre travail se passe bien ?**

— **Je n'ai pas à me plaindre. Je suis assez demandé et plutôt bien payé. Plus même que mon salaire de pro.**

Il y a un léger dépit dans sa voix.

— **Tu sais que ta renommée commence à atteindre la Chine ?** plaisante Yang Hai.

— Ah…

— **Ouais ! Toutes les joueuses de l'Institut collectionnent les magasines où tu as fais des photos !** renchérit Lè Ping. **Elles ont même fait un fan-club ! Ça va être amusant quand tu reviendras nous voir !**

— Nan, je crois pas…

Ça, c'est mon grognement à moi.

J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher… et ça fait rire Waya comme un malade.

— Et toi là-bas, t'en rajoute pas !

— Désoléééé !

Mais il cesse pas de rire pour autant. Sale bête…

— **Un problème, Rin ?**

— **Ouais. Sauf si vous tenez à voir le taux de mortalité de vos joueuses augmenter de manière alarmante. A ce moment-là, j'ai plus de problème. Il est hors de question que je laisse Shin aller quelque part en sachant qu'une meute de groupies l'attend à l'arrivée. Ou alors pas sans moi, mais à ce moment-là, ça va virer au sanglant.**

On touche pas à mon steak, comme qui dirait.

Isumi a une espèce de petit sourire ravi aux coins des lèvres, alors qu'il me contemple en riant silencieusement.

— Toi, ne fais pas de commentaire, où je te rappelle la tête que tu tirais, y'a pas une heure à l'aéroport.

Il fait un geste de protestation des mains, signe qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de dire quoi que ce soit, quoi que j'en pense.

— **Quand même, je ne comprends pas !** fait Waya. **C'est juste des photos après tout et les filles en font tout un cirque. A cause de ça, les manifestations où la présence d'Isumi-san est annoncée deviennent de plus en plus invivables !**

— **…dit celui qui a forcément des magazines politiquement incorrects qui traînent chez lui. **

— D'où tu sors ça !? proteste Waya, devenu d'un rouge très seyant.

Les probabilités, petit gars : Cent pour cent des mecs ont ce genre de magazines quelque part. Oui, oui, le mien compris, très probablement.

Et je ne veux rien savoir là-dessus…

Je continue sans m'émouvoir :

— **Non et puis objectivement, il faut avouer que ces photos sont pas trop mal… Même si, c'est surtout des photos de mode.**

— Tu… tu en as vu ? s'étrangle Isumi.

Il tombe des nues, lui…

— Non, chéri, je suis pure et innocente ! Sincèrement, tu crois quoi ? Depuis que je sais que tu es modèle, Lia se fait un devoir de collectionner les magazines où tu es en photo pour me les mettre sous le nez.

— Ah… Et ?

— Alors c'est vachement cool Photoshop.

Isumi vire à l'écarlate sans que ça m'impressionne.

— Mais bon, y'a pas, je préfère la version originale et de loin.

Et j'aspire consciencieusement ma dernière gorgée de Frappuccino.

— J'aime ton tact et ta délicatesse… soupire Isumi.

— Ah bon ? J'ai ça en réserve, moi ?

— Justement non ! proteste le brun, l'air plus ou moins fâché.

Il fera plus crédible une prochaine fois, qui sait…

— **Aaah, l'amour… Certains ont de la chance… !** sourit Yang Hai en nous regardant faire. **Vous n'avez pas l'air de vous ennuyer ! **

— **Et encore ! Là, c'est rien ! Ça a été un vrai feuilleton, eux deux quand ils se sont mit ensemble ! Mieux que les dramas à la télé !**

— Waya ! La ferme !

— **Vas-y Waya ! Raconte !** s'écrie Lè Ping au même moment.

Son air ravi me fait penser à un jeune chiot en train d'agiter la queue anticipant sur le plaisir du moment où vous allez vous mettre à jouer avec lui. Y'a la même lueur pétillante au fond des yeux.

Il perd pas le nord, le clone…

— **Pour resituer les choses, ils sont ensemble depuis moins de trois semaines. Mais avant ça, ils se sont tournés autour pendant quoi… six bons mois !**

Je souris intérieurement : pour Isumi alors, parce que moi, ça fait plus que ça.

— **Inutile de dire que ça a été épique. Déjà, Isumi-san n'avait pas voulu dire qu'il était modèle-photo à Rin… **

— Ne donne pas tous les détails non plus ! s'insurge Isumi.

— Mmh… si y'a des trucs compromettants, moi je prends !

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de mettre de l'huile sur le feu. Ce doit être une déformation professionnelle, à force.

— Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi !

Wow… c'est qu'il y a vraiment des trucs compromettants, en fait…!

— Je ne vais pas rentrer dans les détails, c'est juste pour donner le contexte, fait Waya, choqué de voir que son ami n'a pas vraiment confiance en son silence.

Il reprend en anglais :

— **Enfin bon. Jusqu'à récemment, donc, j'ai du supporter Isumi-san qui se plaignait sans arrêt. Par exemple, que Rin était trop exubérante et que ça attirait trop souvent les regards des hommes sur elle. Et il trouvait ça extrêmement agaçant. Ou alors il désespérait parce qu'il avait toujours l'impression de passer pour le rabat-joie de service auprès d'elle.**

Je glousse un peu : Ça, c'est pas toujours faux.

— **Bref, il pensait qu'il avait aucune chance. Alors que de son côté, Rin passait son temps à soupirer qu'elle le trouvait génial, sans avoir le courage de lui dire en face !** ( -Bien résumé, Waya ! Lia et Nase ont cafté à mort en fait !- ) **Autant vous dire qu'ils nous en ont fait baver à geindre chacun dans leur coin.**

— **En fait Waya, t'es pire qu'une fille pour ce qui est des commérages…**

Je fais la remarque à voix haute, juste pour voir si ça l'arrête. Mais même pas.

— **Hey ! On avait fini par organiser des réunions au sommet pour essayer de régler votre problème et plus vous avoir sur le dos ! D'ailleurs, pour vous dire l'ampleur de la chose, même Sakurano-meijin, qui connaît Isumi-san depuis longtemps, en avait entendu parler ! Et elle a eu tellement pitié que c'est elle qui a trouvé la solution, par dessus le marché !**

— **A savoir ?**

Yang Hai est mort de rire.

— **A savoir les coincer ensemble, seuls, dans une chambre, sans les prévenir à l'avance, pour un séminaire à des lieux de Tokyo et voir ce qui se passe… Et ben ça a marché ! Le dernier jour, mais ça a marché !!! **

On sent le ton frustré du mec qui en pouvait plus de cette histoire, à l'époque. J'avais jamais réalisé que s'en était à ce point…

Yang Hai et Lè Ping sont écroulés de rire sur la table. Objectivement, quand on résume l'histoire comme ça… c'est sûr que ça fait assez pathétique.

— Je maintiens que vous êtes des grands malades. Fallait être tordus pour trouver une solution pareille.

— Ça a été super efficace, c'est tout ce qui compte ! Moi, perso, j'aurais pas supporté une semaine de plus de l'entendre soupirer et de faire sa tête de chien battu !

— WAYA !!!

Waya est super sympa comme copain… Ou c'est sa crise de nerfs à retardement. N'empêche qu'Isumi à l'air de vouloir mourir sur place. Je lui glisse au passage pour tenter de calmer le jeu.

— Si ça peut te rassurer, je t'ai jamais trouvé rabat-joie…

C'est un demi-mensonge : ça m'arrivait selon les jours et l'humeur, mais globalement j'ai jamais rien eu contre son côté raisonnable. Il en faut bien un pour ce rôle, surtout quand on voit la bande d'allumés, avec qui il a l'habitude de traîner.

— N'essaye pas de lui sauver la mise !

— Si je voulais vraiment lui sauver la mise, je ferais plutôt un truc du style t'embrasser au vu et au su de tout le monde, parce que je sais pertinemment que tu vas passer en "Blue screen mode" (¤3) pour au moins cinq minutes. T'es pas drôle pour ça, d'ailleurs…

— Et après tu oses dire que tu me trouves jamais rabat-joie ?!

Rin ou "comment se griller toute seule"…

— Ça va, je survis aussi. Ça m'arrive d'être frustrée MAIS je survis…

Je m'enfonce et je l'entraîne au fond en même temps : Isumi commence à déprimer sévèrement sur son coin de table.

— Je le savais, j'en étais sûr… !

Mah… Il est pas croyable…

Il sursaute soudain, genre frappé par la lumière divine.

— Et si je te prouve que je peux ne pas être rabat-joie, là maintenant !

Je l'étudie avec méfiance.

— Genre, si tu as l'intention de prendre les devants et de m'embrasser là, tout de suite, c'est non. Y'a aucun côté spontané à la chose, ça vaut pas.

Il affiche un air dépité.

Dix contre un que je suis tombée juste…

— Je suis prévisible à ce point… ?

— Oui… Mais ça change rien au fait que je t'aime.

Trop forte, je vous dit…

— Ne t'inquiète pas, par contre, je prends note de ta décision et je te la rappellerais, un des ces jours…

— Je n'en attendais pas moins…

Isumi ne me paraît pas super fier de lui, ni très emballé, à cet instant. C'est bien dommage, moi je la trouvais bonne cette idée.

— Ah… elle est effrayante, effectivement… note Yang Hai en haussant très haut les sourcils.

— Vous allez voir : vous allez comprendre ce que j'endure…

— T'es à plaindre, Waya, c'est sûr.

— Ouais ! Mais vous ne vous en rendez pas compte, vous deux !

Pauvre petit chou… Le truc étant qu'il ne sait pas encore qu'il va devoir rentrer à pieds d'ici après qu'on ait fini de traîner en terrasse. M'étonnerait pas qu'Isumi trouve ma proposition de le laisser en plan tout à fait amusante.

Des vengeances surgelées, je vous avais dit…

_A suivre… _

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

(¤1) : sur l'air de "pince-mi et pince-moi…"

(¤2) : Oui, je triche. Flemme de faire une vraie trad. Mais faites un effort d'imagination et partez du principe que tous les dialogues entre gras correspondent à des dialogues en anglais. ;)

(¤3) : Mais si, vous savez ! Ce PUTAIN D'ECRAN BLEU QUI APPARAIT QUAND VOTRE ORDINATEUR PLANTE !!!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Reviews onegaï :3


	26. Kage Internationale partie 1

**Auteur :** Luinil Azurétoile

**Base :** Hikaru no Go Xover réalité

**Genre :** Heuuuu… Vous êtes vraiment sûr d'en vouloir un ? Bon, ok ! Délire total, alors ! Total et hystérique.

**Disclaimer :** ( Haaaan… Qu'est-ce que je peux détester ce truc… Mais bon, quand y faut, y faut ! )

_Luinil, voix ânonnante_ : Les-persos-de-HikaGo-ne-sont-pas-à-moi… ( Ayé, c'est fait. T-T )

C'est dommage quand même, j'aimerais beaucoup en avoir certains sous la main… # _bave copieusement_ #

En revanche, étant donné que Rin est à moi, on touche pas sans permission ! Hin hin hin !

**Avertissement :** Pour ceux qui ont pas vu/lu toute la série, SPOILERS MASSIFS !! Et pour les fans, désolée de décevoir : pas une trace de yaoi prévue, là dedans. -.-;;;

A part ça : attention, ficqueuse franchement atteinte, mwéhéhéhéhé !

**Résumé :** Mieux vaut éviter les pensées "ce serait bien, si...". Ce genre de chose se retourne systématiquement contre vous ! C'est ce qu'à découvert Rin à ses dépends. Elle qui s'était dit qu'avoir l'aide d'un fantôme tel que Saï, pour progresser au Go, pouvait être amusant, la voilà propulsée dans l'univers de HikaGo. Et hantée par ledit fantôme, par-dessus le marché ! Si encore, l'un comme l'autre, ils avaient une toute petite idée de ce qu'on attend d'eux...

**Notes techniques :** Les _paroles en italique_, c'est virtuellement "en français dans le texte", mdr.

Celles **en gras** sont considérées comme étant en anglais !!

Et celles entre ¤…¤, correspondent aux conversations mentales avec Saï. Valà, maintenant, vous êtes parés, yerk, yerk, yerk !

**Reviews :** Merci à Aelie Ming, tchingtchong, Rynn , nakajima, cmoa, Nakaa, Roxane Sanka Malfoy, Angelus, et pour leur reviews !

Parce que on m'a gentiment fait remarquer que une moitié de chapitre, c'était mieux que pas de chapitre du tout. XD ( D'un autre côté, je viens de voir la date de la dernière up… et ça fait peur… Pardooooon !! ToT )

oOoOoOoOo

**Chapitre 24 :** _Kage internationale _(1ère partie)

oOoOoOoOo

Bizarrement, Lia est plutôt du genre "casanière". C'est vrai que la gestion d'une épicerie ne facilite pas les choses et peut expliquer cet état de fait, mais n'empêche… ! Si vous voulez la traîner quelque part, il faut vous lever tôt. TRES tôt ! Sauf si il fait 45°C à l'ombre et que vous lui dites "plage". Là, même si cela signifie s'entasser sur un malheureux mètre carré de sable pour jouer les sardines avec d'innombrables voisins de parasol, "plage" est un mot magique qui la fera sortir quoi qu'il arrive.

Sauf que pour aujourd'hui, on va partir du principe que c'est mort : mon seul mot à disposition c'est "tournoi international de go". Et ok, ça fait trois mots et demi, mais le point vraiment important, c'est que ces mots-là sont pas magiques du tout.

Seulement moi, j'en ai ma claque tout de suite. La perspective de voir des parties pros –intéressantes, certes, mais auxquelles je capte surtout que dalle- au milieu de professionnels uniquement –adorables, au demeurant, mais bizarrement limités en conversation dans une situation pareille- me broute grave !

Heureusement pour moi -ou malheureusement pour elle, comme vous voulez-, je peux me montrer particulièrement tenace dans ces conditions. Pire qu'un pitbull.

Je veux pas y aller seule ? Ok, j'irais pas seule. Dusse-je la harceler jusqu'à ce que perte de santé mentale s'en suive.

Bref, je l'ai tannée jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque… et elle a craquée. La voilà qui se retrouve donc à me faire du soutien moral.

Ou de la démoralisation annoncée de copains joueurs de go, au choix.

Oui, j'aurais pas dû prendre mon Walkman… Parce que la fin de notre trajet est en train de se transformer en tour de chant improvisé –comprenez "braillé dans toute la rue"- et du coup, Isumi veut se pendre. Ou NOUS pendre, il a pas encore décidé.

Parce qu'on aurait pas du écouter les radios françaises en podcast sur Internet et découvrir la dernière en date de Bénabar.

Parce que cette chanson est trop trippante !

— _Tu me traites d'égoïste !_

_Comment oses-tu dire ça ?!_

_Moi qui suis malheureux et triste,_

_Et j'ai même pas de Home Cinema !!_

Avec la gestuelle choquée qui va avec, suivit du fou-rire inévitable causé par les paroles et qui sabote au trois-quart le refrain derrière.

Oui, nous sommes irrécupérables et nous le vivons très bien. Mais je vous avouerai que ça évite pas mal de scrupules d'être dans un coin où personne ne comprend le français. Encore plus quand c'est du français braillé.

Ouais, parce qu'on peut décemment pas dire que ce soit "chanté"…

— Moins fort, par pitié, soupire Isumi qui a depuis longtemps dépassé le stade "honte ultime" tellement il en a marre de nous.

— Oh tiens ! Soit dit en passant, ça te ferait un super exercice de version pour une de nos prochaines soirées de cours.

C'était mon illumination subite du jour.

Isumi grogne un peu, sans grande conviction et sans partager mon enthousiasme.

— _Tu lui diras bien de pas le prendre pour lui, avant. On sait jamais, il pourrait se vexer_, me glisse Lia dans notre langue maternelle en riant à demi.

— _Si ça le fait juste un peu cogiter sur ce que peut-être la mauvaise foi masculine, moi, je me plaindrais pas. Même si pour l'instant il ne m'a jamais fait un truc pareil et que l'exemple est évidemment un comportement typiquement franchouillard !_

— _Je ne te le fais pas dire !_

— Qu'est-ce que vous manigancez encore ? s'inquiète Isumi d'un ton un rien bourru.

— Rien, on discutait juste "contenu".

— Contenu de quoi ?

— Contenu possible de cours, bien évidemment !

Lia lui lance un clin d'œil désarmant qui fait échapper un soupire désabusé à notre chaperon.

Nous arrivons en vue de l'hôtel où a lieu la coupe Hokuto.

Comme nous nous en rapprochons, nous ne pouvons pas ne pas remarquer, le groupe de trois petites adolescentes qui patiente devant la porte. Et qui s'agite soudainement en nous voyant.

— _Oh non… c'est pas vrai…_ j'échappe dans un grognement peu amène.

— _Quoi ?_

— _Des fans…_

_— D'Isumi…?_

_— De qui d'autre… ?_

_— Ouais, c'est pas faux. Les tiens, ce sont plutôt des vieux schnoques._

Je fusille Lia d'un regard mauvais. C'est quand même pas de ma faute si la moyenne d'âge du joueur de go est haute ! J'ai pas demandé à être une étoile montante du milieu moi !

— Ah !

Isumi vient d'échapper une exclamation ravie.

— C'est qui… ?

— C'est une longue histoire… Je crois que ces trois-là font partie de mes fans les plus anciennes. Elles sont là quel que soit événement lié au Go, ou presque ! ( Il rit un instant. ) Le mieux c'est que elles se sont mises à jouer également, grâce à moi et… elles se débrouillent pas si mal pour ce que j'ai eu l'occasion de voir. Elles sont adorables en plus. J'aimerai bien avoir plus de fans comme elles !

Lia grimace en attendant grincer mes dents. Alors là, si il voulait que je déteste ces gamines à vue, c'est gagné !

Je prends une voix mielleuse :

— Oui alors, tu vois, je vais quand même te rappeler que ceci… ( Je le désigne de la tête aux pieds dans un vague aller-retour du doigt. ) … est à moi… et que je n'aime pas partager… Pigé ?

Il rit un peu, mais ne répond rien se contentant de me servir ce petit sourire amusé qui selon les circonstances à tendance à me mettre en boule. Et genre là, d'un coup, ça m'agace.

Première réaction, cracher un "Enfin bon, c'est toi qui vois !" très très contrarié. Mais finalement et au prix d'une morsure de langue violente -quoique parfaitement mentale-, j'opte pour une solution identique à la sienne : je me contente de sourire, même si c'est d'un sourire tellement jaune qu'il en est fluo.

— On se retrouve à l'intérieur alors. On va te laisser à tes admiratrices. A tout à l'heure.

Et je le plante purement et simplement sur le trottoir. Lia trottine à ma suite lâchant un "_Et ben… !_" mi-amusé, mi-inquiet, en roulant des yeux.

Non mais c'est vrai quoi ! J'ai pas de problème majeur avec son histoire de fans ! Il est beau gosse et il gère deux boulots propices à ça, donc c'est pas comme si j'avais le choix. Et temps qu'il me re-balance pas cet aspect-là de sa vie dans la gueule pour me taquiner ou pour voir comment je réagis, J'AI PAS DE PROBLEME !!

En plus il fait une chaleur à crever et j'ai beau être un lézard dans l'âme, même pour moi ça commence à ressembler à un four grandeur nature !! Un four moite par-dessus le marché ! Genre le constructeur du four s'est bien planté quand il a lu sa notice de montage !

Je farfouille dans mon sac à main deux secondes. Pas de chouchou, ni de pince et comme une conne, je suis venue les cheveux détachés. En plein été, c'est un comportement suicidaire !

Bon ! Plan B !

Je fouille de nouveau dans mon sac pour trouver ma trousse à dessin. ( Heureusement, que je l'ai toujours sur moi, elle ! ) J'en tire rapidement un pinceau de calligraphie que je convertis en pique à chignon improvisée.

Rien que ça et j'ai l'impression que ma température corporelle chute d'un degré ou deux.

Bon-heur !

Un léger rire attire mon attention vers Lia.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Rien rien, fait-elle d'un air mystérieux. Jolie vengeance, c'est tout.

— … hé ?

— Tu demanderas à Saï de te faire un cours sur la symbolique érotique de la nuque par ici. Tu verras, tu risques de trouver ça édifiant.

— Bah, je connaissais un peu rapport aux geishas et tout ça… mais je vois pas le lien.

— Disons que c'est presque comme si tu venais de balancer discrètement à Isumi que ok, il te plantait là avec ses jolies groupies, mais dans ce cas, en attendant, toi, tu ne vas pas te priver pour faire des ravages dans l'intellect masculin dès que tu auras mis un pied dans le hall. Et puis avec le pinceau de calligraphie en plus… ! Y'a de quoi les faire cogiter un joli moment !

— Heu… A la base, j'avais juste chaud et j'avais que ça sous la main…

— N'empêche ! Je te conseille de ne pas te retourner, mais vu la tête d'Isumi depuis une seconde… je pense qu'il le prend comme je viens de te dire. Jolie vengeance donc ! Il ne va pas traîner avec ces trois miss !

— Yosh ! Ce sera toujours ça de prit même si c'était pas voulu !

— Ha ha !

La porte vitrée du hall s'efface en silence devant nous. Ça fourmille de partout. Des gens en costumes qui s'agitent, des journalistes qui quadrillent la zone, appareil au poing. Et aucune tête connue nulle part…

J'échappe un soupir déçu :

— Ma grande, épreuve du jour : trouver Hikaru ou Akira ou Asumi ou n'importe qui d'autre de familier au milieu de ce foutoir… Et on a pas de point de sauvegarde à l'horizon.

— … T'as une façon redoutable de présenter les choses, tu sais ?

— Ouais, je sais.

Lia m'emboîte le pas, alors que nous commençons à traverser le hall. De nombreuses têtes se retournent sur nous. Bon, c'est vrai qu'on détonne un peu dans le paysage : deux occidentales affublées de débardeurs, mini-jupes en jean -ouais, vous rêvez pas, j'ai finalement été obligée d'admettre le côté confortable du truc passé certaines températures-, avec tongs et lunettes de soleil. Sachant que je suis à peu près aussi grande que la plupart des mecs ici et que Lia est pas si loin en-dessous de moi… Bref, on a tout ce qu'il faut pour attirer l'attention. Et pour faire "tâches" aussi… De vraies petites touristes !

— _Iiiik ! Pas par là !_ je m'exclame dans un léger couinement de panique, tout en attrapant Lia par un bras et en changeant radicalement de direction.

— _Pourquoi ça ?_

Je lui désigne un groupe de personnes un peu plus loin.

— _Tu vois le gars là-bas ? Le gros._ ( Oui, je sais, c'est pas charitable, mais au moins ça situe direct' le truc. ) _C'est Kurata. C'est lui qui s'occupe de chaperonner l'équipe japonaise pendant le tournoi. Et il est bien gentil… mais très envahissant. Donc y'a pas moyen qu'il me mette la main dessus !_

— _Ah… ! Ok,_ répond Lia sans s'émouvoir une seconde. _Mais je te signale quand même que la direction de la salle pour le public était pile là-bas. Donc ça veut dire que si on veut potentiellement trouver les copains, va forcément falloir leur passer devant._

_— Et meeeeerde !_

— _Ouais, voilà, c'est le terme. Sachant que tu as un second problème…_

—_ Lequel ?_

—_ Le petit machin excité qui ressemble vaguement à un journaliste et qui est en train de brailler ton nom depuis au moins cinq minutes._

_— Mais chiotte ! Pourquoi c'est toujours pour ma gueule !?_

— _Tu demanderas à Tu-sais-qui._

Min-hin ! Je le retiens le super fantôme !

Je me compose donc vite fait un visage souriant et avenant avant de me retourner pour faire face au journaliste qui m'interpelle. J'ai dû apprendre ce truc là très vite, en fait. La force de Saï m'a jetée sur le devant de la scène depuis un peu plus d'un an, maintenant, ce qui a fait de moi une personne "publique", au moins dans le milieu restreint du Go. Avec toutes les emmerdes que cela implique. La pire étant de devoir faire bonne figure en toutes circonstances et face à n'importe qui. Et c'est loin d'être de tout repos !

Oui, parce qu'avec ça, la force de Saï est en plus un véritable aimant à personnes !

Pourquoi me demandez-vous ? Tout bêtement parce que ça fait "bien" d'être vu en la compagnie d'une jeune joueuse qui monte dans les classements à vitesse lumière. Le "pouvoir" attire, c'est aussi simple que ça. Et ça m'arrive de plus en plus souvent de me faire aborder par d'autres joueurs que je ne connais ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam et qui viennent me taper la discut' juste pour le fun. Et c'est pas toujours marrant de se faire tenir la jambe par des inconnus alors qu'on a clairement des millions de choses d'autres à faire.

Et à la base je suis une asociale, moi !

Enfin bref, Saï a fait de moi un aimant à joueurs en mal de publicité et un aimant à journalistes de manière générale. Et ça me broute 99 du temps. Faudrait que je vois si y'a pas moyen de poser des vacances d'une manière ou d'une autre avant de piquer une crise de nerfs en public pour pas grand chose…

— Oui, bonjour !

Mes ressources en communication ne cessent de m'étonner : rien dans ma voix ne laisse deviner que la situation me fait royalement chier. Au contraire, j'ai tout bonnement l'air ravie.

Quelque part, c'est flippant de pouvoir réagir comme ça.

— Kosemura du Go-weekly. Je suis ravi de vous voir ici ! Vous venez soutenir l'équipe japonaise ?

Mon premier réflexe est de répondre "oui, faut bien", mais je me dis que cela peut être mal interprété si j'y mets pas la bonne intonation. Et comme j'ai pas le courage de contrôler les dites intonations pour le moment… on va trouver autre chose de plus basique :

— Oui, bien évidemment.

— Vous pensez qu'ils ont une chance de remporter cette édition ?

Il a sorti un carnet pour prendre des notes… c'est en train de tourner à l'interview en règles…

Chier…

Ne dis pas le fond de ta pensée, ma vieille ! Enterre ta franchise dans un coin, ne dis pas que tu es sûre qu'ils n'ont pas une chance ! Reste politiquement correcte !

— Je pense que la Corée va être cette fois encore un adversaire très difficile…

Et c'est ce qui s'appelle botter en touche…

— Ha ha, c'est vrai. Et l'équipe chinoise ? Vous les avez déjà rencontrés ? De jeunes joueurs très intéressants, vous ne pensez pas ?

Je veux m'en alleeeeeeeeeer !!

— Oui, certes…

Pourquoi est-ce que je suis une looseuse chronique !? Pourquoi est-ce que de temps en temps je n'aurais pas droit, moi aussi, à un semblant de miracle dans ma vie !!

— Rin ! Lia !

… Je crois que je serais capable de pleurer de joie à cette instant précis, si seulement je n'étais pas en face d'un journaliste.

Isumi, mon miracle sur demande, je te vénère !!

— Ah ! Te voilà enfin.

Sourire accueillant qui a valeur d'un "au secours" muet mais impérieux.

— Je ne peux vraiment pas te laisser seule une minute sans que tu te retrouves aussitôt entourée ! râle le brun en nous rejoignant.

— Oh ! Et c'est toi qui dit ça ?

Je ne peux retenir un léger rire face à tant de mauvaise foi. Il grogne.

Mon malheureux intervieweur est en train de se prendre un vent.

— Moi, j'appelle ça un juste retour des choses, mon grand !

— Tss… ! Bon, il faut qu'on se dépêche si on veut avoir de bonnes places dans la salle de retransmission vidéo.

Il me prend un bras et fait mine de vouloir m'entraîner à sa suite.

— Heu… commence le malheureux Kosemura.

— C'est que j'étais occupée à une petite interview là…

— Oui, ben plus tard !

Houuuu ! Il est fâché ! … J'aime quand il est fâché pour ça !

Lia et moi échangeons un discret sourire de connivence soulagé et je mime un rapide geste d'excuse à mon pauvre journaliste qui reste planté tout seul au milieu du hall.

Quelques secondes plus tard, mes cheveux se retrouvent subitement libérés sur mes épaules.

— Hey !

— Et range-moi ça…

Isumi agite le pinceau sous mon nez. Je réponds tu tac au tac.

— T'as un chouchou, une barrette ou même un vulgaire élastique sur toi ?

— … Non…

— Alors faudra que tu fasses avec, je crève assez de chaud comme ça.

Et je lui reprends le pinceau des mains pour refaire mon chignon derechef. Au passage, je me retiens de lui tirer la langue façon "peste" pour enfoncer encore plus le clou. On est en public donc faut que je paraisse un minimum classe et fréquentable. C'est déjà assez dur d'être une femme, étrangère de surcroît, dans ce milieu, pas la peine de passer "en plus" pour une dingue.

Isumi s'arrête net, les yeux levés au ciel, l'air vaguement agacé. Oui, je lui tiens tête : je ne suis pas une de ces petites japonaises effacées, je vais pas me priver !

— Un truc : je m'habille comme je veux. Si ça te plaît pas, c'est pareil, mais honnêtement je doute que ça te déplaise tant que ça. Alors oublie le pseudo-sermon tout de suite…

Je me retrouve tout à coup étroitement enlacé et mon chignon se voit défait pour la deuxième fois en deux minutes. Et le visage d'Isumi s'est fait dangereusement proche et prédateur.

— Comment tu dis, déjà… ? "Ceci… est à moi", c'est ça ?

— Hu hu hu…

Réaction hautement "intelligente", je vous l'accorde, mais là, mes hormones ne m'autorisent rien de mieux.

— Je déteste quand tu aguiches les autres… Et depuis tout à l'heure, tu n'arrêtes pas…

— Hmm… Deux choses alors : un, si ça c'est ce que tu appelles "aguicher", il ne te faut pas grand chose. Et puisqu'on y est, moi, je pourrais bien te reparler de tes trois petites fans de tout à l'heure… Et deux, il va falloir que tu imprimes que le seul que je veux aguicher, c'est toi. Les autres peuvent aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis. Donc ta jalousie mal placée… c'est pas la peine, ok ?

— J'essaierai de m'en souvenir.

— Je t'aiderai, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça…

— Caliente ! chantonne discrètement Lia en arrière-plan, nous rappelant brutalement que nous ne sommes pas les seuls dans le couloir et que les trois ou quatre personnes qui sont là nous regardent bizarrement.

'Sont facilement choqués par ici, c'est pas marrant… !

Lia s'intercale entre nous, l'air de rien, et nous prend chacun par un bras.

— On bouge ? J'ai pas envie de devoir rester debout pendant les parties, moi !

Nous reprenons donc notre chemin, ignorant consciencieusement les murmures choqués dans notre dos.

J'ai aucune notion de la rapidité de propagation des ragots dans le milieu du Go. Je ne sais pas non plus si c'est le genre de milieu qui raffole des commérages, tout comme j'ignore si le fait qu'Isumi et moi soyons ensemble est connu et intéresse quelqu'un.

Ce que je sais, c'est que dans un microcosme français, il y aurait de quoi faire ses choux gras un long moment…

Pfff, je veux des vacances, rien que d'y penser…

Nous arrivons enfin vers la salle réservée au public. Hikaru et Waya poireautent, devant la porte et les environs immédiats sont déserts, ce qui est un petit miracle. Exactement ce qu'il faut pour qu'une entrée tonitruante soit un truc irrésistible à faire…

— Pika, pika !

— Chuuuuuu !!

Lia m'a suivie sans même avoir réellement réfléchi.

— Raaaah ! Vos gueules, putain !! Lâchez-moi avec ça !! brame Hikaru écarlate et démarrant au quart de tour, alors que Waya est en train de faire tout son possible pour ne pas exploser de rire.

— Rooh, c'est qu'il serait grossier le Pokemon, en plus.

— Oui, ces petites bêtes ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient…

Et de hocher la tête d'un air extrêmement concerné, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

Ce pauvre Hikaru va finir par nous la faire, cette crise d'apoplexie… Ou faire un double meurtre sur nos petites personnes.

— Grandissez un peu, merde !

— … dit-il à deux otakus notoires…

— C'est pas gagné, hein ?

— Non, j'en ai peur…

Avais-je déjà signalé qu'il était extrêmement dangereux de nous avoir Lia et moi, ensemble et en présence de victimes potentielles et non-consentantes ? Oui ? Ben, je radote allègrement alors… En plus on a l'air particulièrement motivées aujourd'hui…

— Ha ha ! rit Waya. Au lieu de dire n'importe quoi, on ferait mieux de rentrer. Nasé, Honda et Fuku nous gardent nos places, mais ça peut ne pas durer.

— Excellente idée !

— J'approuve aussi !

La salle de projection –appelons la comme ça…- est déjà blindée ou presque. Hikaru et Waya en tête, nous nous mettons ne quête de notre zone de squat. En espérant que les premiers arrivés sont parvenus à défendre des sièges vides avec succès.

Une main se lève un instant, quelque part sur notre gauche. Yang Hai nous salue de loin, interrompant une seconde une conversation qui semble passionnante. Isumi et moi lui répondons de même. Lia incline la tête sur son épaule avec un espèce de miaulement appréciateur :

— _Awww…! Balèèèze ! _susurre-t-elle en français_. Si j'avais su… je t'aurais probablement accompagnée plus souvent à tes trucs de go. Y'a pas mal de potentiel dans le milieu_.

— _N'est-ce pas_.

— _Dis voir… tu voudrais pas me prêter Saï à mi-temps ? Histoire que je puisse aussi avoir ma part du gâteau_.

— _Nanméetpuisquoiencore ! C'est MON job, à MOI !_

— _Pff… t'es pas joueuse…Tu pourrais penser à moi dont la vie sociale est quasi-inexistante comparée à certaines._

_— Je te laisserais bien les boulets et les journalistes tant que tu veux, mais je ne suis pas sûre que ça te branche au final…_

_— Je ne parlais pas de ce "social"-là…_ sourit-elle.

Un léger rictus étire mes lèvres : elle manque pas d'air.

— _Je ne ferais aucun commentaire là-dessus tellement t'es hypocrite sur ce coup._

_— Ah ouais ? Tu trouves ?_ fait-elle innocemment.

— _Et comment !_

Côté cœur, la blondinette a une vie tout sauf inexistante. Pas "fixe", ni "posée" mais certainement pas inexistante. Et si elle avait vraiment eu envie de choses sérieuses, j'aurais une proposition tout prête à lui faire en la personne d'un certain châtain dont le regard a tendance à s'égarer très facilement quand il s'agit d'elle. Waya l'admettra pas comme ça, mais je pense que Lia lui plaît "beaucoup". Y'a qu'à voir comment il perd tous ses moyens quand elle le chahute d'un peu trop près. Enfin… s'il veut en faire quelque chose, va falloir qu'il la coince dans un coin et qu'il lui saute dessus, parce que sinon la miss peut encore jouer un moment… Mais passons…

— Arrêtez ça… grogne Hikaru par dessus son épaule.

— Quoi ?

— De parler français entre vous. C'est pas sympa de mettre les autres à l'écart.

— Aaaaw… ! Quand je pense qu'on voulait juste protéger tes chastes oreilles de nos réflexions débiles…

— T'as qu'à croire…

Lia et moi gloussons sans rien ajouter de plus.

Puis nous arrivons à nos places dûment défendues par le reste de la bande. Le match d'ouverture est celui de la Corée contre le Japon. Autrement dit… un très probable massacre en règles, histoire de se mettre en jambes.

Je plains les petits jeunes : c'est pas drôle pour commencer.

Saï ? Tu nous fera le commentaire à Lia et à moi ? ( Et je le précède avant qu'il ne m'en fasse la remarque. ) Même s'il y a déjà un autre commentateur ? C'est mieux quand c'est toi, je trouve.

Le fantôme bombe le torse de plaisir. Ma remarque est parfaitement sincère : l'enthousiasme parfois presque enfantin de Saï est génial quand il est en plein commentaire. Et puis on peut l'interrompre tant qu'on veut, lui poser toutes les questions qu'on veut, il a une patience d'ange pour ça. Et ce n'est pas le genre de liberté qu'on peut prendre d'habitude, avec un commentateur lambda et une salle comble. Alors on en profite !

On prend des nouvelles des uns et des autres en attendant le début de la rencontre. Même si on se voit très régulièrement, il y a toujours des choses à se dire : L'autre jour pendant l'Oteaï, Honda a battu un 6e dan au terme d'une partie qui s'est jouée sur une séquence très complexe dans un coin. Nase, elle, a passé haut la main les huitièmes de finale pour le Kisei féminin. Personnellement, Saï et moi avons passé ce même tour deux semaines plus tôt, avec un brio identique.

— Hey dites ! Et si on se faisait une sortie plage tous ensemble un de ces quatre ? propose tout à coup Lia. Avec la chaleur qu'il fait, ça pourrait être sympa !

Non, je ne viens pas de ronronner de plaisir ! C'est une vue de l'esprit !

— Je me doutais que tu serais d'accord, Rin, rit la blondinette.

Merde, je suis grillée de chez grillée…

— C'est une excellente idée, approuve Waya presque trop rapidement pour être honnête.

Quand je vous disais qu'il avait très probablement flashé… Il a une occasion de se rincer l'œil et il la laisse pas passer !

Oui, je l'adore ce petit. Mais des fois il est pas discret…

— Oui, ça pourrait être amusant, renchérit Nasé, l'air ravie.

— Chiche qu'on embarque Akira aussi, histoire de le sortir un peu !

— Pourquoi ça ? On est pas obligé de faire dans le social, non plus, grogne Waya beaucoup moins motivé d'un coup.

— Mon petit Waya, tu te rends compte que tu es le seul à avoir un problème avec Akira ? Et par pure mauvaise foi en plus !

— C'est pas de la mauvaise foi, c'est physique. (¤1)

— Ben voyons ! Si Akira n'était pas "Toya", je suis quasi-certaine que sa réussite chatouillerait peut-être un peu ton orgueil, mais ça n'aurait rien à voir avec cette espèce de haine viscérale que tu éprouves actuellement.

J'ai bien envie de rajouter "Regarde comment t'es avec Hikaru ou Isumi", mais ce serait dégueulasse de ma part de le renvoyer face à ses vieux complexes, que les autres n'ont pas besoin d'entendre, d'ailleurs.

Silence, alors qu'il hésite sous mon regard intense et assuré.

— Tu vois ? J'en étais sûre. Alors arrête de faire la tronche. Akira manque parfois de tact, mais c'est juste parce qu'il ne traîne pas assez avec des gens de son âge. Faut lui forger un peu le caractère, c'est tout !

Hikaru est en train de crever de rire -dans un silence très relatif- sur sa chaise. Je crois que c'est qu'il aime assez ma vision des choses concernant Akira.

— Pourtant l'autre fois dans le train, tu n'avais pas l'air de le détester. Tu sais, quand tu lui avais sauté au cou, rappelle Nasé en riant.

— _Déconnes ! J'ai raté ça ?_ me glisse Lia avec l'air de la commère de base toute heureuse de tomber sur un scoop.

— _Ouaip !_

— _Et merde… !_

— Je lui avais PAS sauté au cou ! proteste Waya au même moment, carmin soutenu. C'était un réflexe de survie ! Et puis c'était de la faute de Rin, d'abord !!

— Et bien sûr, c'est "encore" pour ma pomme ! Mais pourquoi toujours moi, à la fin ?

— Parce que tu cherches ! ……… Et arrêtez de vous imaginer des trucs, les filles, chuis hétéro !! brame-t-il après un temps d'observation pendant lequel il a surpris la lueur d'amusement lubrique qui s'est mise à pétiller dans nos regards de fangirls yaoistes presque notoires.

Il y a un silence de mort dans toute la salle. Waya réalise qu'il a quasiment hurlé ce dernier aveu et que tout le monde a dû l'entendre. Le châtain devient aussitôt rouge-violet et se tasse de son mieux sur sa chaise au point de sembler perdre dix centimètres à chaque seconde qui passe.

Je crois qu'on va être trois à mourir de rire dans pas longtemps.

— Ça suffit, calmez-vous un peu. Ça va commencer !

Isumi est à moitié convaincant de sévérité, hésitant plutôt entre le rire nerveux et l'embarras total puisque nous sommes le point de mire de toute l'assemblée.

— Voui papa… est la réponse que je lui chuchote.

— Vous êtes infernales…! s'écrie-t-il à mi-voix, mortifié par ma désinvolture face à la situation.

— Hé ho ! Il a fait ça tout seul comme un grand !

Isumi soupire lourdement en signe d'abandon.

Ben hé ! C'est que j'ai raison, aussi !

La rumeur bruyante des murmures de l'assemblée baisse tout d'un coup d'intensité, avant de cesser complètement. Les écrans viennent de s'allumer et on voit les six joueurs entrer dans le champ de vision d'un caméraman et s'installer de part et d'autre de leurs tables.

Je redécouvre certains visages familiers. Pas Ochi, je l'ai déjà supporté avant, lui. Shôji et Oka, par contre, ont pris un certain coup de vieux ainsi que quelques centimètres, depuis leur court et unique passage dans l'histoire. Le caméraman s'intéresse à présent aux joueurs coréens, Su-yong en tête.

Et… wa-hou ! C'est ÇA Su-yong à dix-huit ans ?! Ça en jette pas mal !!

— _Wouhou_ ! souffle Lia juste à côté, relayant parfaitement ce que je suis en train de penser. _C'est qui, ça ?_

— _Su-yong Hong, dix-huit ans, capitaine de l'équipe de Corée et très pote avec Hikaru. Parle pas trop mal le jap'._

— _Je dis "miam" ! … T'es vraiment sûre que tu peux pas me prêter Saï même pour une heure ou deux, le temps de frimer ?_

— _Nan. Et puis laisse tomber, Lia, il est trop jeune pour toi._

Je lui souffle cette dernière phrase dans un rire étouffé.

— _Si on peut même plus s'amuser… T'es plus drôle, toi, depuis que t'es casée._

— Hu hu… !

La tension de nos voisins directs monte d'un cran alors que les deux capitaines font _nigiri_. Ochi l'emporte et obtient Noir sur sa table.

— Bon… ! souffle Isumi tout bas, trahissant ses pensées.

Oui, c'est le meilleur tirage que le Japon pouvait faire, effectivement. De là à dire que ça va suffire pour emporter ne serait-ce qu'une partie… j'avoue que je n'y crois pas des masses.

C'est dommage d'avoir aussi peu confiance en sa propre équipe, non ?

Les joueurs se souhaitent une bonne partie et les images des écrans changent pour afficher les vues de dessus des différents Gobans. Les trois Noirs jouent leur premier coup…

C'est parti…!

Les premiers coups se déroulent dans un silence religieux avant que le commentaire ne commence. J'avoue que je n'écoute même pas, car une aura fraîche s'est faite toute proche.

¤ Le Fuseki (¤2) d'Ochi-kun est meilleur en base de points que celui de Su-yong-kun. Par contre, Su-yong-kun a beaucoup plus de possibilités de jeu, pour l'instant. ¤ nous dit Saï.

¤ Pourquoi ça ? ¤

¤ Regardez bien le début d'influence de Su-yong-kun qui regarde à la fois sur les bords et sur le centre. Elle est supérieure à celle d'Ochi-kun qui est beaucoup plus concentrée sur deux zones, tout au plus. Cette configuration est beaucoup moins rapide. ¤

¤ Ochi est déjà en retard, dans ce cas ? ¤

¤ Oui et non, tout dépend de ce qu'il va faire ensuite. Mais compte-tenu du niveau attendu, j'ai peur que ce choix de début de partie ne va pas lui faciliter les choses. ¤

— _Ça commence bien alors… _me glisse Lia en français.

— _On dirait…_

¤ Ah ! s'exclame Saï tout d'un coup. Ochi prépare la sortie de son groupe sur le bord droit. ¤

— Hein ?! échappe Lia en ouvrant des yeux ronds.

Nos voisins les plus proches tournent des visages mi-surpris, mi- fâchés vers elle. Lia se mord pratiquement la langue et se tasse sur sa chaise.

— _Mais comment c'est possible, ça ? Il vient de jouer quasiment dans le coin opposé… !_ me murmure-t-elle en français. _Je veux bien qu'on puisse jouer loin de ses pierres, m'enfin là quand même !_

Je relaie la question à Saï, le faisant rire.

¤ En effet, il voit à long terme. Ochi-kun met la pression sur le groupe blanc du coin. Son attaque est assez proche et il cherche à ce que les réponses de son adversaire l'aident à se renforcer. De plus, il va nécessairement se faire chasser vers le centre. Il aura à largement la place de stabiliser son groupe chassé. Il compte gagner ainsi à la fois de l'influence sur le centre et des pierres solides contre lesquelles son groupe en bas à droite pourrons venir s'appuyer pour se stabiliser. Par contre, cette stratégie est très risquée, parce qu'il va offrir à Su-Yong-kun deux bases pour créer des Moyos (¤3) très importants. Il doit être sûr d'avoir assez d'ouvertures pour pouvoir les réduire ensuite… ¤

— _Wow… !_ souffle Lia en roulant des yeux.

Je hoche la tête sans un mot, confirmant avec une pointe de lassitude cette exclamation abattue.

C'est la première que Lia assiste à une vraie partie de pros. Elle sait jouer au Go, bien sûr, puisque Saï l'a assez tannée pour. ( Ce qui est assez sympathique pour moi, puisque comme ça, je peux jouer -moi !- avec quelqu'un de mon niveau. ) Mais du coup, elle est uniquement habituée à nos "cafouillages" sur Goban. Et même si elle a eu l'occasion de jouer quelques fois contre Saï ou contre Hikaru pour des parties pédagogiques, ça n'a quand même RIEN A VOIR avec ce que l'on a sous les yeux tout de suite.

— _On joue au même jeu, tu crois ?_ me demande-t-elle, un rien désabusée.

_— Je me pose cette question tous les jours, figure-toi._

_— Ah… Condoléances…_

_— Ouais…_

Les parties occupèrent tout l'après-midi. Si celles en deuxième et troisième goban ne furent pas très accrochées -voire pas du tout-, celle d'Ochi le fut -et de manière assez surprenante d'ailleurs- même si la supériorité de Su-yong ne faisait aucun doute à la fin.

J'aurais toujours pas plus d'atomes crochus avec ce garçon, mais je ne pourrais pas lui enlever que son niveau de jeu est plus qu'honorable.

— Aaah, soupire Honda alors que nous quittons la salle au pas. Ça commence mal.

— Contre la Corée, tu t'attendais à quoi ?

J'ai pas pu retenir ma petite réflexion sardonique.

— C'est vrai, avoue le jeune homme avec un léger hochement de tête.

— Allons voir si on peut aller parler aux joueurs et si on peut assister au débriefing.

— Si tu t'imagines que je vais servir de passe-droit auprès de Kurata, Waya, tu rêves ! proteste Hikaru.

— Bah, sinon, les filles lui feront les yeux doux…! Ça marche toujours ça, non ?

— Tu rêves encore plus ! râlent les trois filles en question.

On a que ça à foutre sérieux.

— Pourtant, vous vous privez pas pour le faire sur nous, ronchonne le châtain.

— Ah oui, mais au sein du cercle d'amis, c'est pas pareil, objecte Lia avec candeur, lui glissant une œillade langoureuse qui le fait rougir en un temps record.

Mwahaha, Lia est la pire de nous toutes… !

Nous sortons dans le couloir et Waya réfléchit un instant.

— Mmh… la salle vidéo réservée aux responsables d'équipes devrait être par là. En se dépêchant, on arrivera probablement à trouver Kurata !

— Il est toujours aussi optimiste ? demande Lia à la troupe, dans un soupir et juste pour la forme.

— Oui, répond Nasé, l'air amusée alors que nous commençons à suivre Waya.

Quelqu'un m'attrape par le coude pour me retenir.

— Viens ! Je vais te présenter à Su-Yong, me glisse Hikaru à mi-voix, avant de m'entraîner dans la direction opposée à celle des autres.

Je retiens un couinement de désespoir alors que je me vois irrémédiablement éloignée du groupe. Mon instinct d'animal couard et grégaire déteste ce genre de situation.

Pourquoi on me demande jamais mon avis dans ces cas làààààà !!

— Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? J'ai rien demandé, moi…

— Parce que Su-yong est un chic type et qu'en plus, Saï n'a jamais eu l'occasion de jouer contre lui et que je suis sûr que ça lui plaira !

Forcément, en bon égoïste de base, Hikaru pense d'abord à son cher fantôme et moi, je peux aller me faire foutre.

Je déteste quand il fait ça… Me faire sentir que je ne suis qu'une quantité négligeable dans l'histoire…

Je le suis sans plus protester, mais pas particulièrement emballée ou ravie par la perspective d'être encore présentée comme la bête curieuse du coin. J'ai beau me répéter qu'il ne fait pas exprès et qu'il ne pense pas à mal, il n'empêche que ça reste blessant comme comportement.

Je me fais traîner jusqu'à la salle où les parties avaient lieu. Les cameramen sont en train de replier une partie de leur matériel. Les joueurs sont à peine en train de quitter les lieux. Ochi a l'air d'être en train de passer un savon à ses troupes ou un truc approchant.

Il est encore plus mordant que moi ce gosse…

En tout cas, on dirait qu'il a fini par abandonner son trip "toilettes"…

Tout à coup, Hikaru pile si net que emportée par mon inertie à le suivre, je manque de lui rentrer dedans.

— Oh merde ! souffle-t-il.

Et bizarrement, je trouve que son juron ne sonne pas si contrarié que ça…

Le garçon m'attrape par la nuque et me force à regarder vers deux types, occupés à discuter dans un coin éloigné de la salle.

— Là ! Dis-moi que tu sais qui c'est ! s'écrie-t-il avec excitation.

Je zyeute les deux mecs en question. L'un d'eux sort un peu du lot "asiatique" côté physique.

— Ben… roux… grand… à vue de nez coréen, je dirais… Yeong-ha ? je réponds l'air hésitant, parce que je prie pour qu'il me dise qu'en fait je me trompe.

— Ouais !! rugit-il.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ? Ça fait un bail qu'il est trop vieux pour la Hokuto, non… ?

— J'en sais rien et je m'en fous ! Le seul truc qui m'intéresse, c'est qu'il soit là ! Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?!

Si je sais… ce que ça veut dire…

— Oh.

Ce "Oh" blasé signifie que je devine vaguement ce qui va effectivement me tomber sur le coin de la gueule ensuite : Yeong-ha est là. En touriste certes, mais il est là. Ce même Yeong-ha qui avait dénigré Shusaku suite à un malentendu de traduction et qui finalement avait persisté et signé en trouvant que c'était fun de foutre l'équipe japonaise en rogne. Toujours ce même Yeong-ha qui s'était bien marré à provoquer Hikaru avant de l'humilier en bonne et due forme.

Mais maintenant que Saï est de retour et bien remis à un niveau moderne, autrement dit en Shusaku encore plus "bourrin" que jamais… Hikaru veut clairement foutre la merde.

— Oh non.

Le gamin me fait des yeux de cocker.

— Alleeeez ! S'teu plait ! C'est super important pour moi !

— Pas moyen. C'est pas mes oignons et en plus c'est une histoire qui date de mathusalem. Non.

Les yeux de cocker deviennent larmoyants et Hikaru avance un tout petit peu la lèvre inférieure dans une moue désespérée et implorante.

Ma fille, il ne faut pas que tu craques, même quand il te fait cet air-là !

— J'ai dit non. Oublie-moi.

Et je tourne les talons en vitesse, avant de voir mes bonnes résolutions disparaître.

J'aime PAS quand on me fait les yeux de chiot abandonné, je sais jamais y résister.

Seulement il en faut plus pour qu'Hikaru me lâche.

— Mais alleeeez ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi pourquoi il FAUT que tu joues contre lui !

— Va te faire foutre !

¤ Ne deviens pas grossière, je te prie. ¤

¤ Ça vaut pour toi aussi temps qu'on y est. ¤

Saï soupire d'un air désespéré.

— Mais enfin ! C'est une question d'honneur ! Tu peux pas me faire ça !

— Si ! La preuve ! J'ai rien contre lui, merde ! D'accord, il est grande gueule et un rien frimeur sur les bords. Mais il est pas "fondamentalement" désagréable comme garçon !

— Attends ! C'est pas très exactement ce que tu reproches à Ogata-sensei, ça ?!

— Nan, mais nan. Ogata, c'est pas pareil…

Qui a dit "de mauvaise foi" que je lui dise deux mots ?

— Non mais regardez-moi cette mauvaise foi ! s'insurge Hikaru dans la seconde.

Je soupire en me pinçant la base du nez.

Si vous saviez à quel point je me sens fatiguée, d'un coup…

Je zappe le reproche, faute d'avoir la motivation nécessaire pour m'insurger violemment.

— Nan, mais je sais pas, depuis le temps, vous auriez pu devenir amis, quand même…

— Ça va pas ?! C'est un connard !! fulmine le mi-blond.

Ah oui… forcément… Hikaru a une rancune sacrément tenace.

— T'as dû être nain dans une vie antérieure, toi…

— Hein ?

— T'as vraiment aucune culture des stéréotypes d'héroïc-fantasy… Laisse tomber, c'est pas grave… Je te dis que c'est non, alors c'est non ! Je vais pas te le répéter en vingt langues quand même !

Le premier macho qui passe et qui a le malheur de glisser que chez une femme « non », ça veut dire « oui », je lui démonte sa gueule…

Non, c'est non, dans tous les sens où tu peux le tourner !!

— Salut, Shindô, ça roule ?

— Hey ! Su-Yong ! Très belle partie ! Vous ne comptez rien lâcher cette année, on dirait ?

J'aime pas quand on me met un vent pareil en laissant en plan une demie prise de bec… Surtout quand je suis déjà assez contrariée de base… !

— Bien sûr que non ! rit le jeune capitaine de l'équipe coréenne qui nous avait discrètement rejoint en voyant arriver son adversaire et ami de longue date. C'est de votre faute aussi : vous n'aviez qu'à pas dépasser l'âge autorisé, cette année !

— Comme si on l'avait demandé ! proteste Hikaru d'un air faussement contrarié.

Cela fait rire Su-yong.

— Yeong-ha est là, à ce que j'ai vu ? embraye Hikaru presque aussitôt.

Su-yong nous regarde d'un air surpris.

— Oui, bien sûr, il fait partie de notre staff technique, cette année, répond-t-il comme si cela allait de soi.

Hikaru en trépigne presque de joie. Moi pas.

— T'as pas l'intention de le défier encore une fois, n'est-ce pas ? s'inquiète Su-yong, les sourcils froncés. Parce que je sais jamais où me mettre chaque fois que tu le fais. A chaque fois que vous vous croisez, vous finissez toujours par faire un scandale.

Je les coupe de manière extrêmement impolie, mais je m'en tape :

— Parce que t'as remis ça, en plus ?!

— Ben ouais. Je pouvais pas laisser passer une insulte pareille et tu le sais très bien !

Je lève les yeux au ciel, les mains à demi-levées dans un geste de prière muette, tellement j'en reviens pas.

— _Mais c'est pas possible un môme pareil… !_

Je soupire :

— Et à tout hasard, ça a donné quoi… ?

— Perdu… à chaque fois, grogne Hikaru l'air mauvais.

Cette fois, je commence à voir le nœud du problème.

— _Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais au bon Dieu pour mériter ça…_

Je veux un cachet d'aspirine, là maintenant tout de suite. Ou mieux ! Quelque chose de dur –style un bureau ou un meuble quelconque ou même un mur après tout !- dans lequel je pourrais m'encastrer proprement le crâne et à plusieurs reprises de préférence.

Et ça urge… !

— Non, mais je te promets : cette année, je vais me tenir tranquille, Su-yong…

Bien sûr ! Puisque c'est MOI qu'il voudrait envoyer dans les pattes de Yeong-ha, cette fois !!

Mais bon il va devoir se lever trèèèèèèès tôt s'il veut espérer que je marche dans sa combine, parce que moi, j'ai pas du tout envie d'être entraînée dans une embrouille pareille !

— Au fait ! Je te présente Haruno Rin. T'as dû entendre parler d'elle, je suppose…

Su-yong affiche une mine embarrassée :

— Heu… non… avoue-t-il du bout des lèvres. Qui est-ce ?

…… Oh la vache ! Je l'embrasserais presque, tiens !!

— Hein ? Mais tu plaisantes ? C'est elle qui a la plus longue liste de victoires d'affilées, jamais enregistrée jusqu'à présent au Japon ! Même quand Toya était devenu Shôdan, il n'avait pas fait mieux !

— … ah ! C'est elle ?! … Mais je croyais que c'était un homme !

Les merveilles de la mixité parfaite des prénoms japonais… ! Ici, Rin peut s'appliquer aussi bien à un homme qu'à une femme. J'avais jamais pensé que ce genre de méprise pourrait être aussi cool !

— Tu te fiches de moi ?! Vous avez pas de photos dans vos revues en Corée ?!

— Ben… pas d'elle en tout cas…

Cette fois s'en est trop : j'explose de rire. Comme ça, au milieu de tout le monde. Même si c'est un truc qui est assez mal vu par ici.

Et c'est d'un rire qui n'est ni nerveux, ni hystérique. Au contraire, c'est d'un rire franc comme ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. De ces rires qui font un bien fou.

— Rin ? Rin, ça va ?

— Oui ! Oui, ça va à merveille ! je parviens à articuler laborieusement entre deux rires, alors que je sens bien tous les regards réprobateurs qui pèsent sur moi. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point !

J'essuie quelques larmes, parvenant plus ou moins à me calmer.

— Tu sais que rien que pour ce que tu viens de dire, je réfléchis très sérieusement à t'embrasser, Su-yong ?

Su-yong a un léger mouvement de recul surpris.

— T'inquiètes pas, aucun risque que je le fasse : mon copain me ferait la gueule, sinon.

— Je te comprends pas… qu'est-ce que ça avait de si drôle ? marmonne Hikaru.

— Oh ! Ça n'avait rien de drôle. C'était juste du soulagement pur et simple, Hikaru.

Je glousse encore sans le vouloir.

Au moins, j'aurais la paix côté Corée…

— … Tu t'arranges pas…

— Et ça t'étonne ? je demande en riant de plus belle.

— … Nan, c'est vrai…

Quelqu'un fait signe à Su-yong un peu plus loin, le hélant en coréen.

— Bon désolé, je dois y aller. On m'attend pour le débriefing.

— Dis-moi, avant de partir : tu vas faire comme tous les ans ? Tu restes un peu chez ton oncle, après ?

— Oui.

— Super ! On passera te voir à son club pour faire des parties alors.

— Ok, avec plaisir ! On se revoit demain, sinon. Comme la Chine rencontre le Japon, on a aucune partie à jouer, nous.

— Ok, ça marche !

Hikaru a un sourire grand comme ça alors que Su-yong nous laisse.

— Toi, tu arrêtes de penser tout de suite…

J'ai grogné devant son air si satisfait de lui-même.

— Moi ? Je vois pas pourquoi tu me dis ça, me répondit-il d'un air bizarrement angélique.

Des fois, il mériterait une bonne paire de claques, ce petit con…

_A suivre…_

oOoOoOoOo

(¤1) : J'ai pas pu résister… ;p

(¤2) : terme employé pour désigner le début d'une partie de Go.

(¤3) : terme employé pour désigner de très très grands territoires.

oOoOoOoOo

Reviews onegaï :3


End file.
